Joshing For Position
by Elstro1988
Summary: Sequel to Champs Choice! Partly co-written with KJ-Slashbug. Josh Mathews is now re-signed as a full-time wrestler but just when things are perfect...they're not. Along with struggling friendships, his time at WWE is fast-changing. Pairings Codiase, Josh/Various, and NXT! Slash. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Joshing For Position.**

_I'm back! Welcome to my newest fic. I learned valuable lessons with NWO and I'll admit it wasn't my best so I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Official sequel to A Champ's Choice – yeah I know, I couldn't keep away, could I? I love writing this universe and already stepped back in once. This is linked to 'Shameful Things' so read that first if you haven't already._

_This is a touch more AU than before, you'll see why once we get going. Not the most eventful opening but CC was never constant action, was it? I want to move away from the frantic drama of N.W.O. By the way, if you're unfamiliar with him, google image Richie Steamboat. Or watch old FCW eps or the new NXT format. It will help, trust me!_

_**Disclaimer: Didn't happen…don't own. All characters based upon people from WWE. **_

_May be lots of Twitter references too…_

_Sit back, and enjoy :D_

* * *

"So you've read the contract, Lomberger?" asked Triple H.

The small announcer nodded eagerly, unable to stop the enormous grin from forming on his face.

"Your media appearance did wonders for BA Star in Georgia last month," the Game went on, "And your most recent match received rave reviews. Welcome to the main roster."

Josh modestly agreed in his head before shaking the formidable man's hand. His most recent match at WWE's developmental territory, FCW had indeed earned high praise, for bringing a slight _lucha libre_ style to his move-set. He'd already had plenty of experience, having done backyard, XFW (Jimmy Hart's shortlived promotion), Tough Enough, obviously so nobody could accuse him of ever being green. Plus he'd worked dark matches for the majority of 2011 and early 2012, on top of having a match with Michael Cole at Capitol Punishment in June last year.

"What about some the young up-comers?" he asked, "I don't want anybody to think I've stolen their spots."

"Don't you worry about them, what matters is what's good for business," Hunter said smartly, "You're a known name, over with the fans as a spunky babyface. That stuff with Lesnar beating your ass got some awesome heat – and – yes I went there – got you number one trend worldwide. I don't normally dig cruiserweights but you've got passion, and I can you're more reliable than the likes of Bourne – by the way, that doesn't leave this room – so go ahead, kid, sign."

Josh skim read the contract one more time, and took the biro. And signed his name.

_**Josh Mathews, WWE Superstar. **_

"All we need you to do now, is some photos for the website in your ring attires," Hunter said, "And then, well, the ball's yours, kid. Obviously we expect you to fully maintain your fitness, cardio, plus your mental and physical well-being at all times, and you need to back here tomorrow morning for a full medical examination to make sure you are ring-ready. Taking a big chance on you, kiddo."

Josh shook the suited, ponytailed blonde wrestler's hand once more before getting to his feet and padding out of the office into the corridor, where a younger, taller man with collar-length dark brown hair was waiting for him. Richie Steamboat. Son of the Hall Of Famer and Josh's long-term partner – four months and counting.

"How did it go?" asked Richie.

Josh just beamed at him, waving his new contract.

"Never better," he said, "Need to get my stuff out the car, got some promo shots to do before we go."

"Sure, baby," Richie said.

Josh's contract was simple – full time wrestler. His previous one was commentary/interviewer with occasional ring performances. But now he was a fully-fledged wrestler. One clause in the contract, though, stated that he was still to commentate if another announcer couldn't appear, kayfabe or otherwise. But apart from that – no more suits and a lot more trunks!

The boys made their way to the rental, Josh taking his bag from the boot and lugging it back inside, towards a room that had been set up for photographs.

"Let me help you, baby," Richie said, grinning as they found a mens' room for him to change in.

"Like you needed to ask," Josh smiled back, leaning for a kiss. He was still so in love with this guy. Even after what happened at the Pride parade last month!

Josh began to remove his crisp white V-neck t-shirt, Richie eyeing up that delicious little body. Even though Josh was getting _very_ ripped, he was still maintaining his lithe build and he just looked fantastic. Richie would only too happily oblige helping him remove his pants…..Josh smirked at his beau while he unbuttoned his navy stonewash jeans, exposing his brief-clad ass. He pulled on the bright blue trunks with the thick white belt, fastening it, making sure the infinity symbol was dead centre.

"You didn't have to wrestle in pants at all," Richie remarked as Josh slid some white Nike shoes on before sliding blue and white kickpads over the top, along with a silver and black knee brace on his left leg. He didn't need it really but he wasn't in his first flush of youth at 31 and plus it looked more badass. He finished the look with a blue and white sleeve, bearing 'JOSHY' in black script, studded with diamante crystals. Yep, this was Layla's gear. Well she had it made for him when she had her blue and white gear made up.

Josh finished the look with a black elbow pad on his other arm, just above his sleeve tattoo.

"So hot," Richie commented, "You're so beautiful."

"Shush," Josh mumbled, blushing. He'd borrowed Layla's red ad silver attires for the Pride parade and felt exposed then…..even with Richie texting him compliments all day. "I should cover up."

"No!" Richie said, "Baby, it's cute that you say you're my property and respect my wishes and all that, but we've been through this already - I'm not some Neanderthal asshole who'll get jealous….I'm not Miz, OK? You can be out there dressed as Big Dick Johnson and I won't mind!"

"I know," sighed Josh, remembering just how jealous and possessive his ex had been about him wearing tiny shorts to the ring, "I just don't want haters bringing up my old reputation or stuff like that. I'm not the boy toy anymore. Never will be again."

Richie silenced him with an embrace, nuzzling him, Josh appreciating the smoothness of his chin. Richie's hair was still long (he wasn't budging on that one, no matter how persuasive Josh could be!) but he tied it up for wrestling rather than slicking it back. Josh reached up and stroked the long dark locks behind the golden ear before kissing that handsome, slightly Oriental-featured face. Spit of his Dad.

"Love you," Josh murmured.

"Love you too," Richie whispered back, "Now shoo. Go get your mugshots done before I bend you over that sink!"

"Mood killer!" pouted Josh. Richie just smirked at him.

"You know you want it," he chuckled, spanking Josh's blue-clad ass mischievously…the shorts were very…fitted. Every curve was shown to perfection. Damn you Layla El. Richie also had the video of Josh and Cody Rhodes drunkenly kissing at the gay pride parade saved on his phone, Netbook and iPad….because that was just so hot. What made it even better (and took any ounce of jealousy away) was seeing DiBiase egging them on in the background….

* * *

Josh struck three poses, one very much of the 'Shoot Wrestling' variety, and two smiling at the camera, making sure to hold himself at just the right angle so his petite yet powerful figure was really evident. He really had to look convincing as a cruiserweight wrestler and not just an announcer playing dress-up in (Diva) wrestling attire.

He was glad his best friend, (who was busy doing media work in Turkey at the minute) wasn't here to annoy him during this.

Once the shoot was over, he padded over to Richie.

"About time," the young man said, a lascivious smile on his gorgeous face. He grabbed Josh's ass possessively before pulling him into another kiss. Josh enjoyed it when Richie was the alpha male in their relationship…..and he also knew he was the one who'd had the honour of deflowering Richie's booty. That night was embossed on the tiny man's brain forever. The look of sheer pleasure in Richie's eyes….it was the same night Richie had first said 'I love you'….so it was special all round.

Josh could feel Richie's hardon through his designer jeans.

"Not here," he whispered.

"We better head back to the hotel then, Mister," Richie purred, "I want that ass. Right now."

"Patience is a virtue most rewards, Richard," Josh teased, breaking away and bending down to reach for his bag, wiggling his pert bottom as he did so. He padded back towards the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes – in a locked toilet cubicle to really annoy Richie – before appearing not on the jeans he'd worn here, but his workout shorts. Which Richie had bought for him a few weeks back (and fucked him in them the same day) not to help him exercise better, but because his round, bubble butt filled them out very nicely.

As time went on, Richie had become more and more comfortable in his first relationship with another man. Josh had several little fem ways about him, but was all man when it counted. Richie knew that Josh made him happy, and that was all that counted. He also got a sense of pride knowing that he'd finally tamed the beast – reigned in the slut, as it were, and got Josh's full commitment. Apart from the booze-soaked snog with Cody at the parade, Josh had never even commented on another man's handsomeness in front of Richie. Because he'd found his perfect guy, long hair and all.

Richie was drooling when Josh entered the corridor, bag casually slung over his shoulder and his tanned, muscled yet slim legs winking in the harsh ceiling lights of Titan Towers. Damn you. Little hoe. You were so going to get it later!

"Felt a bit hot," Josh said innocently.

"Did you now?" Richie grinned, spanking Josh's ass once more.

"Take it easy,I'm an old man, remember," smirked Josh.

He liked teasing Richie about their seven-year age difference.

"Old men don't look as hot as you," Richie returned, "Give me one good reason why I don't rip those off and pound you right here and now?"

"Because this is the corporate HQ and I don't want to be fired for indecency?" Josh said.

"Good point!"

Josh took Richie's hand and led him through the various corridors and eventually out of the corporate building into the parking lot. After locating their rental and reloading the bag in the boot, Josh took his place in the passenger seat, crossing one leg teasingly over the other, and opened up Twitter.

_**CodyRhodesWWE**__**:**__ SmackDown/RAW now on dsmart...one last series of interviews and then its time to leave Turkey. Nearly fell in.._

It came with a twitpic of his bestie, stood (wearing a pair of jeans Josh clearly recognised as Ted's – they were a touch baggy on him!) on a beach by a stunningly azure ocean. Lucky fucker. He looked so relaxed and happy.

He tapped a response.

_**Lomberger80: D CodyRhodesWWE** surprised u didn't, u big clumsy oaf :P hope u brought me a nice souvenir back :P Jxxx_

He and Cody often bantered via DM's on Twitter,(even though Josh used his personal account instead of his work one to speak with Cody on there) to avoid fans bothering him. If they saw his frequent tweets to Cody they might ask questions.

_New Direct Message!_

_**CodyRhodes WWE: D Lomberger80** Just why would I do that? Besides got a case full of stuff for Teddy….so can your whining…bitch :P :P How was the signing? X_

_**Lomberger80: D CodyRhodesWWE** when can u get on Skype? Tell u then Jxxx_

_**CodyRhodes WWE: D Lomberger80** Tonight. Talk to you then X_

* * *

When Cody got back to his five star Turkish hotel room that night, he knew he was in demand even after he'd stopped doing his required media work for the day. One more series of interviews tomorrow and then he was back on a plane. He peeled off his (Ted's) jeans and his bright blue v-neck and flopped his sculpted form onto the bed, sighing with relief. He picked up the bag of goods he'd bought from the souk he'd visited during his free time today, mainly buying shit for Ted. Naturally, when in Turkey…he looked over the three boxes of _lokum _he'd bought for Teddy, Joshy and Lay...of course the largest box was for Ted. A nice pretty shawl for Lay and another beaded necklace for Joshy. If he said so himself, he was a damn good buddy. Buying his best friend's gifts when on what was basically a business trip.

Of course he'd treated himself as well and pulled open the box of half-eaten _lokum_ he'd reserved himself. Anyway…he set up his iPad and opened up Skype. Yay.

_Online:_

_**Ted DiBiase**_

_**Josh A. Lomberger**_

The fiancé or the bestie? Easy choice. He clicked the appropriate green icon and the distinctive dialling sound split the air.

"_Hello trouble,"_ came that unctuous southern drawl.

"Hey Teddy," Cody replied, flicking on his video and shooting his most charming smile at the pinhole camera lens. Ted smiled in return. A new visor, noted Cody….but Ted was shirtless so that made up for it. The ravenette was more focussed on those pecs and abs than the silly headgear.

_"How was your day?"_

Cody popped a soft pink, powder-coated cube into his mouth as he told Ted about the interviews and promo work for WWE he'd been doing. Ted doing his best to sound interested but he wasn't bothered really. As long as he could listen to his baby boy (he was going NUTS still stuck at home with his healing ankle) he was happy. Maybe the time off really had turned him soft. He just lay on his large (empty) bed, stroking a very contented Riggs' stomach mindlessly as he watched Cody try to munch on Turkish delight squares down the speakers and not talk with his gob full.

_"You'll be sick, baby boy," _he teased as Cody continued to eat the exotic sweetmeats. Cody flipped him off thousands of miles away before wriggling into a new position as his leg was starting to go to sleep.

He huffed adorably and waited for the sensation in his dead leg to evaporate. The position he was sat in was showing off all his best assets (his sculpted torso, statuesque legs and perfect behind) to the camera and he didn't realise. Ted did….and was starting get hard. Dat ASS in those black boxer briefs…..those were the ones Josh bought him if Ted remembered correctly.

Cody could feel his leg gradually returning to normal and shifted his position accordingly.

_"You look so hot there, baby boy,"_ Ted drawled confidently_, "Riggs….up….c'mon boy…"_ He gave the snoozing lab a gentle shove….the animal growling at being disturbed and leaping off the bed, his paws askew. He padded out of his master's room and tootled down the stairs. Ted hobbled over and shut the door so his beloved pet wouldn't disturb him. He began to remove his three-quarter shorts and boxers before casually gliding back onto the bed, fully naked. He could see Cody's eyes widen initially before a very naughty smile crossed that lovely face. Cody most definitely approved. The parade (and their little romp beside the pond) was a fortnight ago at least and Cody was already craving that body.

_"Care to join me, Coddles?"_ Ted said….even over thousands of miles, in a different time zone and across an ocean….Ted's VOICE still went straight to Cody's dick. He ripped his boxer-briefs off and rolled over so Ted could get a good look at his hard cock. He began to idly stroke his hard length, eyes fixed on the camera as he did so, reaching out and moving the iPad further away so Ted could see ALL of him.

Ted was so horny – the sight of his lover all laid out like some dark-haired Greek Adonis, casually playing with his pretty impressively-sized dick was driving him up the wall…how he wished he was out in Turkey right now, ravishing that body like it deserved….drinking in Cody's scent and kissing those soft lips…..moving down to his swanlike neck…

"Miss you Teddy…..want you here…in my bed with me…" Cody purred seductively, stroking his cock more and more, "Mmm…Teddy…"

_"Been doing some…thinking,"_ Ted moaned, _"I want you…inside me when I next see you…..fucking me Cody….oh yeaaah…."_

His late-night fantasies had taken on a more submissive turn since Pride and he was exploring a new aspect of his sexuality….to be Cody's bitch…every time he saw Cody's matches on TV or pictures from live events, and seeing just how big Cody had gotten, muscle-wise…..he was starting to see his beau in a new light. Cody was hardly his baby boy really as he was bulkier than Ted. The blonde shifted his position a little, spreading his legs so his big ass was more visible, and slipped a finger into his mouth before travelling further south and pushing it inside his opening.

Cody nearly came. Oh. My. God. Slutty bottom!Ted? Fingering himself on cam? He could honestly think of nothing hornier right now than that. He'd enjoyed the few times they'd switched in bed very much even though he preferred bottoming to that gorgeous blonde hunk of a man, he was more than happy to fuck that big, fat booty. He was fisting his cock frantically…..it was no use….the vivid mental picture of Ted bent over as he, Cody ravished that fine ass was too much…he growled and grunted before exploding all up his toned abs.

Ted kept fingerfucking himself as he continued to watch Cody, eyes lidded, chest heaving in and out as he jerked his cock hard….before shooting huge amounts of semen up his perfect body…..he knew his boy was a very…..prolific…..jizzer….(thanks for that term, Josh…not!) but from that load, he could tell Cody was feeling a touch frustrated at not being by Ted's side. He found his own prostate and began to prod it….soon he too let out a guttural growl as he tipped himself right over the edge.

Ted wondered if he should tell his baby boy about the recent….experiments he'd been performing on himself…

* * *

Little Josh, in a hotel room in Stamford, Connecticuit early the next morning (due to the time gap between the US and the Middle East) was listening with interest as Cody updated him on his and Ted's relationship. Richie was out of it beside him – the second-generation developmental/ now-NXT wrestler was such a heavy sleeper but all the same, Josh made sure he whispered and kept the laptop volume down.

"Ted actually fingered his ass on cam?" he said, in definite shock.

"_Yeah….Oh Joshy…..it was so hot….do you not find that hot as fuck?"_ Cody persisted.

"Yeah," admitted Josh, "That a good ol' boy like Teddy is coaxing out his inner pussyboy….we're indoctrinating him!"

"_He better not end up like Mary,"_ Cody huffed, _"You can be a bottom and not be dirty, raving queen, you know."_

"I know, I've slept with Charlie Haas, remember," Josh said.

Cody glowered at him through the screen and Josh realised he'd been a bit tactless.

"_Smart move, bringing that up when your guy is sleeping beside you,"_ Cody snapped.

"Sorry," Josh said.

"_Not me you should be saying it too if he heard,"_ Cody said, _"When are you going to give him the full rundown instead of the highlight reels? Anyway, how did the contract signing go? Can't believe it took me this long, I'm an asshole!"_

"No you're not, you're excited because you've had a good talk with your man," Josh chuckled, "SO yeah….say hello to the newest light heavyweight."

"_Joshy, you're 160 pounds and your finisher is a moonsault, you are a cruiserweight, no bigger than your average Ryback jobber!"_

"Thanks a lot…bitch," Josh pouted.

_"I tell you who did look like you, that twinkish one on Raw last week….what was he called…Stan Stansky!"_ teased Cody, _"Ugh….I bet Orton and Cena were all over him like measles after the show…..dirty old pervs."_

"Will anything get you to stop hating on them for double-fucking me almost 2 years ago?" sighed Josh, "Even Richie doesn't bash them."

Cody shovelled more cornflour-dusted lokum into his mouth before he spoke again.

"What is that shit you're eating?" asked Josh, realising that trying to get his friend to change his mind on that matter was utterly futile.

"_Mkkmmff,"_ Cody replied, mouth full once again. His man points may have taken a tumble what with eating rose-flavoured sweets but this was the best shit ever…which might explain why last night he struggled to sleep due to the major amounts of sugar in his blood. So during a break between this morning's final series of interviews, he'd managed to stop and pick some more of that stuff up, an extra-large box this time. He vowed to make Istanbul the next place he and Teddy went on vacation – awesome beaches and enough street food to keep Ted's perpetual hunger sated. Controversial, he knew, being a proud American and wanting to travel to the Middle East. Obviously he and Teddy couldn't be themselves but he would cope with that. He wanted to stay and chat to Joshy a bit longer but he knew his flight left soon.

"In English?" Josh said.

_"Lokum,"_ Cody replied, _"Turkish Delight."_

"Ohh….blech, that stuff tastes like flowers. When does your flight leave anyway?" Josh gave a huge yawn.

"_In two hours,"_ Cody said, checking the time on his iPad, _"Joshy….I gotta go….see you at the next house show then!"_

"We'll make it a date, bitch," Josh replied, "Have a good flight, love ya, bye."

"_Bye bye."_

Richie made an adorable grizzling sound as Josh's voice woke him up – the little man had forgotten to keep it down. The young man sat up, his long black hair tousled and falling in his face.

"Whatthefuckman," he groaned, shielding his eyes from the light of the laptop, "Joshy….whacthoo doin..?"

"Sorry," Josh said, mentally kicking himself, "Talking to Coddles…didn't mean to wake you up…..let me make it up to you."

The little minx pounced and pinned Richie to the bed, his lips gently devouring Richie's, trying to show he was sorry. His hand instantly travelled downwards between those thick, golden thighs and he found Richie's morning wood. Richie moaned appreciatively as Josh's dextrous little fingers began to caress the length of cock….Richie whimpering into his mouth at the contact. Richie still seemed to be horny all the time – but then again he was a bright young thing at just 24 and still with plenty of sexual stamina…Josh had worn briefs while he chatted to Cody (not that Cody could see much besides his head and shoulders anyway in the dark) but he shucked them off immediately, grinding their hard, sculpted bodies together, Richie's hands travelling down and grabbing Josh's ass cheeks…mmm….so smooth…..and soft….Josh had such an incredible bum….Richie liked grabbing it when Josh fucked him. And he liked spanking it when he fucked Josh. He thrust upwards, hinting to Josh what he wanted.

Josh already was planning to fuck Richie – picturing Ted fingering himself had turned him on a little. Richie, even with his longer hair was still pretty manly compared to the more feminine Josh and that's what made topping him all the more appealing. Richie reached and flicked on the light. That was better. Now he could see his beautiful man. He wriggled out from underneath Josh and crawled to the middle of the bed, moving the laptop to the floor. Well the hotel WOULD put a mirror right in front of the bed. Richie checked his reflection out….he needed to shave and his hair looked like crap but he was getting hornier by the minute…he wanted to watch himself submit to Josh – it was a kink both men shared – watching themselves fuck, considering they'd already made a personal sex video before Mania and all. But Richie wanted to be taken from behind…and watch himself get well and truly nailed. Josh was fiddling inside their bedside drawer, locating the lube.

"No rubbers left," he said.

"Just hurry the fuck up, man and do me," Richie groaned, leaning forward even more, pushing his ass towards Josh impatiently.

"Patience, patience," Josh teased, slicking his fingers with lube. When they got back from Titan Towers, they'd spent the ENTIRE evening in bed….oh, apart from a bath obviously. And ordering dinner from room service….perhaps eating fruit salad off Josh's torso hadn't been the best idea but it got them both off. Josh had gone to sleep very satisfied and with a well-fucked ass….

Richie watched Josh line up, his pretty face scrunched in concentration…before gasping at the now-familiar intrusion…..he would never forget losing his ass-virginity as long as he'd live…..it had hurt like fuck but was SO worth it. Josh drove right in pretty quickly…..Richie letting out a gasp, eyes wide, as his prostate was sharply stabbed. Josh began to urgently build a rhythm, knowing it was going to be a quickie…he was already feeling it boiling up inside of him….he angled his body so he could REALLY pound Richie….he loved it when he could make Richie have a proper anal orgasm…..the young man went batshit crazy and Josh loved it. Happened so rarely but when it did….it was the best thing in the world. Watching his man totally lose himself in ecstasy.

Richie was alternating between loud cries and deep, masculine grunts as he watched himself get well and truly serviced by his beau…he leaned up and began to thrust backwards…having really got off on it when Josh did this during sex…..Josh raised his hand and brought it down onto the golden globe of flesh. Hard.

"Ohh yeahh…" growled Richie.

Even when being fucked he was such a MAN…..Woof.

"Roll over," Josh panted, "On your back."

He pulled out sharply. Richie eagerly did so, laying back and watching himself raise his golden, slightly hairy legs. He looked like such a slut right now. Josh slipped back into place and leaned forward, bending Richie in half and really going for it now, the bed groaning in protest….Richie fighting the urge to fist his cock….oooh…..oohh….he could feel it….his legs were weakening, his insides were boiling over…..his skin alight….

He let out a deep, hoarse bellow as he finally came undone….not that Josh wasn't AWESOME at sex but watching himself certainly was a catalyst….even when topping Josh usually came first. And he'd not touched himself.

He was still high as Josh started to fuck like a jackrabbit, trying to get himself off before Richie 'came down'…..oh yes….…yes…yes…..he cried out as he drove deep into Richie one last time, erupting hard, filling him with his release.

He quickly pulled out and collapsed beside his man, legs like jelly. Richie still in the same position. Josh knew from his own experience that Richie won't be able to move for several minutes. He leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you," Richie murmured, eyes wet. It had been very intense for him.

"Love you too," Josh replied, melting into the embrace, letting those big, golden, muscled arms encase him.

* * *

**Just a pretty low-key introduction back into this world. Expect more shenanigans as we muddle through the summer and Josh's foray into the midcard scene….he doesn't know it yet but he's got a big feud coming.**

**There'll be banter, smut, fun, drama, obviously lotsa' wrestling and much more so please stick around and enjoy :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_This is where it will break away from what actually happened on-screen as Josh's story progresses._

_May contain references to my 'Threads' one-shot as it bridges the gap between this and chapter one. Also…..might be some controversial content here so beware! I will probably get flamed for a pairing mentioned wthin….just saying :P But I still strive to be different._

* * *

Failed wrestler indeed!

Josh watched the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations storm away down the corridor…..his look of indignance un-acted. That segment had taken him completely by surprise and he felt genuinely hurt.

It was another way to get Laurinaitis heel heat but still, Josh didn't expect to end up a victim again! What with AJ flirting with him on camera on Raw the other week and this….he wondered just who the hell he was going to feud with! He'd worked a couple of house-shows this past week, facing lower-card heels such as Darren Young and Michael McGillicutty (again) and received a pretty good response.

"Penny for 'em?" asked Cody Rhodes, spotting Josh still gawping into space even though the camera crew had left.

"J-Lau called me a failed wrestler," pouted the small man.

J-Lau was the nickname he, Cody and Layla had taken to giving their boss in recent weeks after reading it on this hilarious blogger site by a British fan from Manchester, with a particular fondness for Cody.

"Joshy.." sighed Cody, "That's a good thing – that's your push beginning….think about it, you'll want to prove you're not so you'll start doing matches on TV. I thought you were smarter than that. Smoke?"

"I suppose," huffed Josh petulantly.

Being on the road full-time once more had brought with it blessings and drawbacks. Josh rode with Cody, Daniel Bryan and Ryback from show to show which he wasn't going to complain about – obviously there was his best friend, and he considered Bryan a good friend as well. Ryback (AKA Ryan) was OK if a little on the short-tempered side first thing – not to mention in restaurants…

The main drawback - no Richie who was still mostly based in Florida. So he hadn't had sex for about a week. So when he first met up with Cody a few days ago when he knew his bestie was back in the States, he did NOT need to know that Cody had been in Mississippi, catching up with Ted. Even though, he, Josh, had helped Ted make it more enjoyable.

And Cody given Josh all the details. Particularly when he and Ted fucked at the side of the lake on Ted's estate after what was originally intended to be a fishing trip.

"What's eating you?" asked Cody as they found a bench and sparked up, "You've been in a shitty mood all fucking day."

"Take a guess?" Josh spat.

Cody understood and smirked naughtily.

"Missing Richard?" he said, "Never mind, now you know how it feels to be me!"

"Good point," Josh said, "Anyway if it gets too much, we can always proposition Bryan and The Ryback."

Cody chuckled once more, "You can have Ryback," he said, "You'd love to be tossed around the ring by him."

"Shut up," Josh said, "Ugh…..slut at six o'clock."

Both men were staring in the direction of another side door further down as the pay-per-view continued to play….Alex Riley was emerging, still in his ring attire, on his cellphone, talking to someone. He was smiling and was generally carrying himself with an air of smugness. As per usual. The boys didn't really pay attention to petty locker-room gossip as much as they did in the past – perhaps they were growing up a bit or just because now the main thorn in their collective sides, Justin Gabriel was no longer up to his old tricks, they could just concentrate on the highs and lows of general WWE road life.

When Justin had recently returned from his almost career-ending injuries post-Mania, Josh had been a bit apprehensive. On the night of the big event Justin had given him that heartfelt apology, but would things have lapsed whilst the South African had been away? Josh really couldn't bear to deal with childish schoolyard shit anymore, not with Alex Riley strutting around the place like he was something special.

But Justin had been fine. He'd even come over to say hello to Josh the first time they were on the same show together. Josh knew they'd never be firm friends but bridges were beginning to be built. And he was thankful. Justin had also severed ties with Heath Slater, his former toxic sidekick from the bad old days, spending most of his time hanging out with Tyson Kidd and Natalya.

Heath sometimes did hang out with Riley every now and then, which both Josh and Cody found hysterical. The redhead really was like one of those sad wannabe popular kids in every teen movie under the sun – only seeking friendships with those he perceived to hold power over another in some way.

"Can't wait until after the show," Alex was heard saying, snickering lasciviously on the phone, "Your place or mine?"

"Blech," Cody muttered, "Do you know how hard it was to not kick his ass when he fell out during the Over The Limit pre-show?"

Back in May, during said moment, even Santino had shared a look over his shoulder with Josh when Alex had been eliminated earlier during that battle royal (Not the easiest thing for Josh to call, seeing as it also featured his ex who was a split hair away from winning until Christian booted him out.)

"Wonder who he's talking to?" asked Josh.

"Anyone with a dick and no brain cells?" shrugged Cody, "Still can't believe Brodus went there…."

"Don't!" complained Josh, "It took litres of brain bleach to remove that image from my head."

Alex was approaching them, having spotted them (let's face it, Cody's blue shirt and bright white kneepads and boots weren't exactly inconspicuous – and yes, these were the same clothes he'd fucked Ted in a week or so ago). He'd just caught them talking about him and Brodus. Why not gross those two bitches out even more? Alex still couldn't believe he used to be buddies with these two.

Cody's face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"We don't associate with jobbers," he spat, mirroring to what Ted said to Rosa that time. Incidentally, the Latino diva was still running her mouth ever chance she got, mostly in the locker room when Layla was in earshot.

"You may wanna try getting laid more often Runnels," Alex smirked, "Might give your career a boost."

Cody laughed derisively.

"And how far has fucking your way around the roster got you?" he scoffed, "Just because you were featured in a pre-show for a pay-per-view once doesn't take away from the fact that you're an NXT lower card jobber – JTG was in that battle royal too you know. By the way, being on Kidd's team for that one episode a few months back doesn't change anything. Hey, Joshy, remember this time last year when Alex was relevant?"

"How time flies," put in Josh, "Mind you, doesn't mean anything – that was the same event I took on Cole. And won. And I was just an announcer."

"Failed wrestler more like," sneered Alex, "Laurinaitis was right about you. As if you getting a new contract will change anything. Who'd put over a skinny runt like you anyway? You're no bigger than your average Ryback jobber."

"You should know, you slept with two of them," Josh hit back, "Barry Stevens and Danny Lerman. Ugh…those poor kids probably didn't know what hit them."

Alex just looked unbearably smug. Yeah so what if he'd had a bit of fun along the way with the local talent? Sometimes it was nice to be the alpha top and their asses were so willing…especially the British one, Lerman….just eighteen and had a cute regional accent too.

"I think we better head inside, before I puke," Cody snarled, "Joshy might be a failed wrestler but he's already destined for a bigger push than you. Probably because he's not stupid enough to sandbag a powerbomb."

"Dear dear Alex, where did it all go wrong," mocked Josh, "Can't wait when Dean Ambrose debuts and he squashes your sad, overfucked ass."

A little hypocritical coming from the once locker-room slut but at least Josh never picked fights with anyone. He turned on his heel and followed Cody back inside, Alex flipping off both their retreating backs.

"Speak of the devil," Josh said, spying their 300lb road buddy at a vending machine, dressed in the standard WWE-issue tracksuit.

"Sup, Ryan," Cody said.

Ryan Reeves, AKA Ryback, preferred to be called by his new ring name (and woe betide anyone who called him 'Skip') to maintain his terminator on-screen image.

He turned and smirked at Cody.

"Watch your mouth, Rhodes," he said, "What were you doing talking to Riley?"

Amazingly he was one of the few heavyweights who hadn't been hit on by Alex. Partly because Cody, Josh, and even Bryan had all filled him on why he should never be alone with the Varsity Villain.

"Wasting time," shrugged Cody.

"I still ain't gotten over seeing him fucking the kid I faced in London…" Ryback said, "No offence but that was fucking disgusting."

"Hey, we thought it was gross as well," Josh argued, "It's bad enough when he opens his legs to any heavyweight on the roster but when he chases kids like Lerman…."

"STOP!" bellowed Ryback, raising a hand and shutting Josh right up. He did NOT need to know shit like that.

"Just be grateful we warned you first, if he went after Clay and Tensai…." Cody said grimly, "He likes them big. And stacked. And strong."

"Shut. Up." Growled Ryback "Catch you two later."

He stormed away. He was a little prickly and short tempered but generally a decent guy and fun to be around on the road.

No sooner as his thick frame vanished out of sight, then another large man appeared, trying to look casual but was checking his own cellphone.

Brodus Clay shot a look out one of the small windows outside, still hobbling after Otunga went for his leg earlier tonight. Cody and Josh just stared at him, both men putting two and two together in their heads and both recoiling internally. No. Please no.

Josh caught his best friend's eye. Cody grimaced in response.

"Problem?" Brodus asked loudly, spotting the two men sharing looks. He generally got on with the Smackdown top dogs but he wished they'd can the hate for Riley. The jock wasn't that bad really. Not to mention a pretty good lay.

"Brodus," Cody said, "On your own head be it."

"And for fucks sake, wear a rubber," Josh said. If he'd got the wrong end of the stick then he'd accept his fate. But Brodus was blushing….that large, intimidating former bodyguard...blushing. Josh and Cody decided to depart before he did a Lesnar and tossed them both into the nearest wall for pisstaking.

Brodus spotted Alex waiting for him outside. He pushed open the door and wandered over to Alex.

Alex planted a big fat kiss on Brodus' lips, hand cupping between the beefy legs. Mmm. Why were gays like Runnels and Lomberger so shallow? Mathews had no room to talk seeing as he fucked Husky Harris…sorry, Bray Wyatt, in 2010. Just because Brodus wasn't….conventionally handsome….didn't make him less of a man. Anyway, in Alex's experience, bears were often the best sex. Especially this bear. Extreme Rules wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. Brodus returned the kiss.

"Well, you never answered my question," purred Alex, breaking it and resting his hands on the ample behind, "Your place…or mine."

"Gotta interfere in Cena and Show," Brodus said, "Not now, Alex…"

"I have needs, Georgie," Alex whimpered, "I need my big bear."

Brodus only allowed Alex to call him by his real name.

"After the show," he replied, "Dude, chill out."

* * *

The show was wrapped, and the roster were all safely encased in their hotel rooms, ready to catch up on a few hours sleep before the next stop tomorrow for Raw.

Layla was in Josh and Cody's shared room, the three doing their usual schtick of sharing a bottle of wine before retiring to bed.

The Divas Champion had the misfortune to see Brodus Clay making out with Alex Riley in the parking lot…..Riley was so gross….his hands wandering everywhere over the huge man. She'd already seen them backstage at Extreme Rules and far more than she'd ever wanted…

"I know I have no room to talk on anyone's sex life," Josh was saying, "But seriously….why? Why must we have to endure such hideous shit at work?"

"You're not the one who was met with that right before their return match!" Layla put in.

"Good point," put in Cody, "Anyway, why don't we stop talking about them and talk about our own men?"

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Or how about we talk about next weekend?" he said, "You know, seeing as I have to buy presents and organise a party of some kind."

"Thanks Joshy," beamed Cody, "We do appreciate it. Old man."

"Shut up." Josh pouted, "Can you not tweet me your Amazon wish lists or something. Give me some ideas? And where you want to eat, and who to invite along?"

"Easy," Cody smirked, "Sushi served off the body of Ted DiBiase please."

"You big fag!" Josh teased. He sprang, almost knocking the wine glass over and wrestled Cody to the bed.

"Boys…must you?" sighed Layla even though she was laughing.

Josh managed to get Cody into a reverse chin lock…the bigger man easily threw him off.

"Lay, referee us," Cody said.

"Just a second," she said, picking up the wine glasses and moving them to a safe haven so they didn't get hit with a cleaning bill and a dressing-down from one of the road agents. Why was it that grown men could also be such children at times? Still Layla would rather they had a laugh than be serious and stoic all the time, especially in a business like this.

Cody easily body-slammed his petite best friend onto the mattress. It wouldn't hurt Josh to bulk up some more to avoid the unfair comparison to the local weeds fed to Ryback. He covered Josh.

Layla slid onto the mattress and raised her hand.

"One! Two!"

Josh kicked out and wriggled over Cody before pulling him up by his head….grabbing it and twisting his body around…falling into a sitout positon, Cody having the good grace to bend his body in half to sell the 'neckbreaker'.

"You're so predictable Joshy," he teased, climbing back up and standing on the pillows, pulling on the small man's arms and making him stand in front of him.

"Let go of my arms!" whined Josh.

Cody shook his head. He raised Josh up off his feet, the small legs instinctively clipping onto Cody's hips in a double chickenwing. Cody had an idea. He jumped a little and fell onto his bottom, releasing his grip on Josh's arms so the small man splatted face-first into the soft duvet.

Layla fell about laughing.

She'd just seen Cody perform, of all moves, a Glam Slam on Josh in a hotel bedroom. As you do. Still, at least nobody could ever accuse them of being boring.

Cody immediately wriggled over and sat astride Josh's torso, cockily raising his leg just like Beth did.

"Come on then, count, referee," Cody said.

Layla, still giggling, lay down and counted to three.

"That fucking hurt," complained Josh.

"Do you see Lay complaining when she's had that on the canvas loads of times," Cody teased, "Man up. You're just butthurt because I beat you!"

"Mean!" huffed Josh.

It hadn't hurt that much and was quite fun. He had new respect for women who took Beth's finisher now. It could potentially fucking hurt!

Layla couldn't help but smile. She knew occasionally the other Divas gave her heat for spending all her time with 'her boys' but it was just something she took in her stride. After all it wasn't like she didn't have her other groups of girl friends and always made time for Barbie (when she was here these days). But being the champion did bring a few niggles she supposed.

* * *

Cody was the first awake the next day…it was the usual ungodly hour but rather than laze about on his iPad or netbook, he changed into some shorts and a vest and decided to go for a morning run – start the cardio early. He might not be at main event level just yet but he had a body to maintain after all - he had every intention to get to a new personal best on the bench press when they got to Raw later. He wondered if he could military press Josh. The little man only weighed about 160 at the most, even with his developmental training and new workout regime as befitting a new member of the WWE superstar roster...he could do with some bulking up.

As Cody padded along the corridor, he spied the rotund figure of Brodus Clay slipping out of a hotel bedroom…in just underwear. No offence to the man, but this early – Cody didn't fancy seeing so much of the Funkasaurus. He hid around the corner but continued to spy.

The door opened and a tanned Adonis stepped out, barely covered in a tiny pair of briefs…kissing Brodus, who reciprocated.

"Thanks," the thinner man said, "Wish you could stay, got time for round two."

"Pleasure was all mine, Kev," Brodus replied.

Cody almost vomited. Blech. Blech. Why? He couldn't work out whether Brodus was looking for trouble or whether he was just stupid. When they were still friends, Cody had thought that Alex was a good-looking guy, with a nice smile and good physique, but his decaying personality just made him truly repulsive in Cody's eyes. The ravenette HATED sluts. He'd tolerated it when it was Josh but it had got to a point where he no longer liked hearing Josh's anecdotes and despite what he said to the small man, when Josh got a double-fuck from Evan and Alex, it had made Cody feel quite nauseous. He was also initially furious that Josh had rode Richie on that bench but after seeing the way Richie looked at Josh he'd known instantly that there'd been more to it. He knew that he should butt out of people's lovelives sometimes but his heart was always in the right place.

Cody knew he was a touch hypocritical – just ask Shawn Spears, his former best buddy from Ohio Valley….in his young, developmental days, Cody fucked around just as much as any young gayboy. He supposed he should realise that just because he'd decided to settle down by the age of 23 didn't mean everyone else should.

"How about we room together at Raw," Alex replied, "Don't go Brodie…please."

Brodus sighed but smiled at Alex. He did look a little odd withut his signature Mohican up.

"Come on then big guy," purred Alex, wrapping his arms around Brodus and making out with him.

Cody was fuming. No. Fucking. Shame. Filthy bastard. It was almost like Alex WANTED to get caught in a compromising position. Still, at least he'd found a regular fuck this time. Cody didn't think much of Evan Bourne but if the returning high-flyer got wind of just how busy his ex had been since their breakup….

"Morning," came a distinctive voice.

Cody turned to see Justin Gabriel, his former enemy. Justin had finally caught up with Cody when he'd returned and the ravenette had been reluctant and hostile initially but eventually accepted the bearded man's sincere apologies for his disgusting behaviour over the past year or so. Cody was much less forgiving than his best friend and still held Justin with a certain degree of caution. After all, this man HAD sexually assaulted Cody's best friend at work as well as make hurtful remarks about Cody's family. But Justin was sincere (it was visible in his eyes) so Cody was prepared to let bygones be bygones.

"Oh, morning," he replied.

"You look kinda nauseous, dude," replied Justin.

"Yeah," agreed Cody, "Meant to be going for a morning run but I've just seen something so hideous I've been put off."

"Riley and Clay?" asked Justin.

"How did you guess?"

"I roomed next door….just had two double espressos downstairs – not slept a wink," Justin said, "All night. All fucking night…I think half the fucking hotel could hear Riley screaming."

Cody belched and actually threw up a little in his mouth.

"You sure you're OK?" asked Justin.

"Yeah," Cody said hoarsely, "Sorry….sluts make me sick. Literally."

"I'm no saint," Justin said, "But I knew I was right about Riley."

"Have you not thought that it's probably because of you that he's turned out like this?" Cody challenged.

Justin went red and silent. Cody was right. He knew that it was down to his nasty treatment of Alex and the head games he'd played last year that Alex had decided to revenge-fuck half the roster. He guessed he shouldn't complain really – think of it as karma in a way.

"I'll see you later, Cody."

He quickly made his excuses and left down the corridor towards the elevator.

Cody decided he would wait until he found a gym in whatever town Raw was in tonight, and headed back to his room to wake his best friend up.

He slid his keycard in the door and pushed it open. Josh was awake….but on his cellphone. Cody darted back out of the room. He'd caught enough of the conversation to realise who his bestie was talking to….and what he was doing under the covers. Damnit.

The door opened and a flushed Josh appeared.

"Sorry Coddles," he said sheepishly, "He called me, and you know how he gets in the mornings."

"Please," sighed Cody, "No more sex talk…had enough this morning already."

"This is the same man who used to tell everyone at breakfast about how many fingers Ted got inside his asshole the night before?" scoffed Josh.

Cody had to laugh. He almost couldn't believe that the loudmouthed big kid from six months ago was him. He'd definitely toned himself down a lot this year – but then again, he DID take his resolutions seriously and he'd told Ted and Josh firmly that he was going to stop behaving like Emmett Honeycutt from Queer As Folk with muscles, and that he did. He was still very much the adorable big kid underneath but just not as loud or inappropriate as before. Case in point being the wrestling match between himself and Josh. It was funny, doing it in a non-work environment made wrestling seem like childish horseplay.

"By the way," Josh teased, "I need to take care of something now you interrupted me."

"Suits me," Cody replied, "Lost count o the amount of sex dreams and phonecalls with Teddy you interrupted. I'll go shower….knock yourself out."

"I intend to," smirked Josh, flumping himself back on the bed. He waited until the bathroom door was locked and Our Lady Peace loudly blasting from the iPad inside before he removed his Aussiebums once more and dialled Richie.

* * *

"Look on the bright side," Josh was saying to Cody in the backseat of the rental as Daniel Bryan drove along the freeway, "At least Alex has found a regular."

"Can we stop talking about that slut, anyone would think we wanted him!" spat Cody.

Daniel just chuckled. Ryback was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

"Codeman's right," Daniel said, "The topic of conversation for the whole of No Way Out was Riley and his slutty ass."

"Let's look at something funny," Cody said, "How about the fifty page thread on Just Us Boys, let's see how many more photos of me are on there."

"I bet Deebo is a member," chuckled Bryan, "Has to keep his frustration in check somehow."

Cody laughed. He knew just what to hit Bryan back with.

"Let me see," he teased, "Oh yeah…..Daniel Bryan and his gorgeous little white booty….complete with photos from your Ring Of Honour days!"

Bryan fell about laughing. He thought it was quite funny really. If fans wanted to look at his ass, he supposed it was OK. He knew Brie would definitely see the funny side of it anyway.

"Good thing The Ryback sleeps like the dead," Josh remarked, "I think he'd probably have made us stop the car so he can beat all our asses by now."

"I find it so hilarious that all the gay fans want on DOlph's ass," Cody was saying, continued to read the thread, "He does ask for it, the whole Billy Gunn booty shake he does before a match."

"He's gonna stop that," Daniel said, "Once you told him that the gay fans basically want to fuck him."

Josh and Cody both laughed.

* * *

On the set of the Marine 3, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was taking a well-earned break from the shoot. He was catching up with some of his Mizfits and texting Maryse idly as a good boyfriend should. He did miss his colleagues and last night's pay per view was pretty good.

He of course followed his ex on Twitter (his personal, not his **WWEJoshMathews** account) as well as his hanging-by-a-thread former best friend. He knew that even he couldn't convince Alex to stop behaving in the way he was – it was like Alex was hell-bent to prove some kind of point.

He tapped Alex's twitter handle – the personal again, not his sanitised WWE, safe-for-work one.

_**SayItToMyAss:** omg…fuckbud just got even better last night…LOVE my big bubba bear :P_

Mike wished Alex would change his avatar as well – he was sick of seeing Alex's back and bare ass sprinkled throughout his timeline…..lucky he'd at least hidden his tattoo really.

Oh for fuck's sake.

Were twitpics of Alex and his new mystery fuckbuddy_ in-flagrante_ really necessary?

Hang on.

He saw the guy's chest. Definitely a big, chubby guy.

That ink looked familiar.

No fucking way.

Alex was banging the guy who he, Mike, had most recently been jobbed out to. Clay.

He opened his contacts….A…B…..J…here we are.

* * *

The superstars and Divas had found a gym pretty near to their arena for the night and a few were getting stuck into their workout routines in preparation for tonight's show.

Josh was on the bench press next to Cody and Ryback – of course not even matching them - he never took his best friend's strength for granted – Cody was a pretty strong beast of a man really underneath his somewhat cuddly exterior.

Josh chuckled to himself as he knew Cody would resent ever being referred to as 'cuddly'. Even though he liked cuddling people, particularly Ted. Cuddles with Coddles.

Cody placed the bar back into its holder and sat up, covered in sweat.

"New personal best," he gasped, "Hey Joshy…sweat it up a bit, go on…challenge yourself."

Josh did the same and sat up too.

"Don't wanna overdo it," he said.

Cody picked up two more eights and added them to the bar.

"Try it, trust me," he said.

Josh got back into position and heaved….holy fucking shit this was heavy but he was lifting it.

"Give me fifty reps," Cody said, "Come on Joshy, you can do it."

Josh groaned and heaved….he was pretty strong for his tiny size but he supposed building it up more would only do him good in the long run. But he managed it…forty-nine….fifty….fifty-one…..he carried on until sixty-five.

Even Cody was impressed.

That was such a rush. Easily his personal best on the bench.

"You'll be as big as Richie soon," remarked Layla, who'd been nearby on the shoulder and arm weights machine.

"But then I can't wear your clothes!" Josh said.

"Then lay off the squats," Cody butted in, "Come on you, back on the bench, I'm gonna set you up the same weight as I've been doing and then we'll do a hundred reps together. Got it?"

Layla shook her head and returned to her own weights.

Cody was such a bossy git when he got into trainer mode. She watched 'her boys' get back into position, Cody adding some more weights….no way would Josh be able to lift that…he was toned and muscular but not as big as Cody. No way. He still wore small-size t-shirts for God's sake.

But he was lifting it….his body scarlet as he worked his ass off to try and keep up with Cody….his muscles screaming in protest.

"Ninety-six," Cody went on, "Come on Josh, only four more to go…..ninety-seven….ninety-eight…..ninety-nine…"

"Hundred…." Josh gasped, spent and knackered. Body drenched in sweat.

"Well done," Cody said, mopping his brow and holding his hand out to help the little man up, "Wanna clean up and then go wrestle at the arena. We go now, we'll get the ring to ourselves."

"Hang on!" complained Josh.

"Push yourself, you're not as young as you were," Cody replied smartly, "You want to impress Hunter, don't ya? The guy who hates cruiserweights? Besides a few power-based moves won't hurt you…plus your mat-based offence could use some honing."

Josh knew he was right. Some people wouldn't forgive him for being an announcer stealing a younger gun's place on the roster - he'd seen how hostile the fans had been about Layla simply for not being Kharma (despite the fact that surely they should allow her as much as time as she wanted before coming back to work after what she'd been through) despite Layla's in-ring work to be even better than before her injury. Josh trained with her too when he could and had already picked up her lucha-inspired springboard cross-body and learned the fireman's carry takedown-to-roll-through pin.

After a quick shower (of course this gym WOULD have to have doorless stalls), Josh and Cody dressed and made their way towards the arena which was within walking distance for a change. Which was handy as Bryan and The Ryback were still sweating it hard back in the gym. Josh had made sure to stretch so his muscles didn't ache, but he did feel a little out of it.

When they arrived, Cody located a vending machine and bought two strawberry protein shakes.

"Get this down you," he said.

Josh eagerly accepted.

"Don't waste your money on sports drinks either," Cody put in, "Milk is just as good for a workout."

"Yes sir," sighed Josh. He knew his bestie meant well but he was starting to miss the fun-loving big kid of before!

After flashing their IDs and locating the locker room, the two men began to change into their ring attires. May as well do it properly and all that.

"Coddles," Josh said, as he watched his bestie pull on his skimpy white and red trunks.

"Mm-hm?" asked Cody, bending down to pick up his knee pads.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure. What?"

"What happened at pride."

"Joshy….we agreed. Teddy was egging us on and Richie made Lay video us doing it. Nothing more to say."

"I know, I know, but….I dunno. I still feel like things have changed between us since then."

Cody perched onto the bench as he slid his feet into the shiny white, red-trimmed boots. He looked a little pensive.

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno….it's like….your hiding behind this trainer stuff and making me train my ass off…"

"So? We room together all the time on the road while Teddy's off."

Josh knew this of course. He was probably over-analysing it. Fear of what la beneath their collective psyches.

"Did you…feel….anything?" he asked.

"You're a good kisser?" Cody said, "What do you want me to say? Yeah….I got hard. But I was drunk….and I was kissing someone. I've got hard when kissing Lay at parties when busted before too. No big deal. Hey…I know what you're getting at. Is it for all that shit that went down before you met Richie? I told you. I don't do head games. I'm not an asshole. You're still my adopted brother, Joshy. Nothing will ever change that."

Josh smiled. That was all he needed to know.

But he had enjoyed the kiss. He'd even talked to Richie about it. But Richie was dismissive, saying it was just a laugh between two buddies who just happened to both be fricking hot.

"I want to ask something personal," Josh asked.

This had come up during his little call with Richie this morning. Richie had actually been jerking to the thought of a threesome with Cody. It was just a random fantasy he'd had -he was curious to see if it was any different to the awesome sex he frequently had with Josh. If their relationship was strong enough to accommodate a three-way then they could face anything. The younger man loved Josh so much. But he was also a young guy with horny ideas every now and then….and open to try new things. Part of the thrill of his first relationship with another man was…..whether it would feel the same if he tried it with a guy who wasn't Josh. Cody was beefier than Richie and lot more built than Josh….he could easily dominate Richie as well as take it like a slut from Richie (Cody was now a proud reclassified versatile) if he wanted.

"When I was talking to Richie this morning," Josh began, not looking at Cody and blushing a little.

"You mean having phonesex," put in Cody helpfully.

"Shut up," hissed Josh, "We were discussing about our sex life….and some of our deepest fantasies….he's getting more and more now he's comfortable being with a man, believe me…and we talked about a threeway."

"Not like that's new to you," Cody remarked, "You've had so many in the past. I bet Richie has too. Probably with two girls."

"He has," Josh said, "When he was in highschool. He said he was curious to see what it was like with a different guy. A particular guy."

Cody's eyes widened as it dawned on him just where this was leading.

"And who's the guy?" he asked.

Josh blushed furiously but the look on his face told him all he needed to know. Cody sighed. Not this. Anything but this. Why couldn't people just accept he was a one-man guy? His casual sex days were long-over. He was engaged to the man he loved and had been for several months now. Cody was only interested in Ted's body. He'd had occasional flashes of curiosity with Josh but didn't everyone have the odd naughty thought about their friends every now and then?

Ted had only slept with Cody and never been with any other men. Women, yes, (only a few, being a good Christian and all) but the only man he'd had sex with was Cody. Ted had never even mentioned the idea of threesomes with other men at all in their four years together. What if Ted did want to but was too afraid to ask Cody – after all the blonde would be first to admit what a stubborn ass Cody could be. But yet Ted had encouraged Cody's drunken snog with Josh last month.

"And, what did Richie want to do with this guy?" he asked, fixing his blue eyes onto Josh and folding his arms. Josh rolled his eyes. A Runnels grilling. Of all the times….

"All sorts," Josh said, "He's seen *that* photo….black trunks….clear outline….that one, and said he bet you could do some serious damage with that monster. His exact words. He wants to watch me and you fuck. Both ways. He reckons I'd scream like a bitch. And then he'd like to fuck your ass."

Cody raised his eyebrows and exhaled. Wow. Richie was full of surprises. Richie was a kid….a mere baby at twenty-four in this business and Cody thought he was nice-looking but not hot. Not with the long hair and scruff. But Cody had always been curious, pretty much since 2007 what it would feel like if he and Josh ever finally had full sex. He cast his mind back to *that* day in Little Rock, where he had made Ted fuck him outside the arena and made Josh watch them do it. He'd cum so intensely just knowing Josh was watching in his most private, raw state. He'd never seen Josh have sex. He just knew the graphic details based on Josh's colourful retelling of his sexual conquests over the years. He knew Josh was a screamer. He knew Josh always liked to cum first when he was on bottom.

He and Josh knew each other's deepest, innermost secrets – it was a mark of how close they were as friends. But hot and cute though Josh was….it'd be akin to him asking Ted to fuck his brother Brett up the ass while he watched. A little peverse. It would be like having sex with his brother. And the regret afterwards…this was the problem when Josh had confessed he'd fallen for Cody. And then he'd met Richie, and the Georgia native had thought that that….secret would be buried forever. He'd not banked on fucking Richie saying that the idea of a Jody (neat name for the pairing of him and Josh, if Cody thought so himself) fuck was something he'd like to watch.

He thought very carefully before giving his answer.

"Joshy….I'm going to say quite categorically….no. N. O. I'm not cheating on Teddy and fucking up five years of our friendship just for a cheap bit of assfucking to satisfy some developmental kid still living on his hormones. We are going to head out into the wrestling ring and forget this conversation ever happened. You can tell Richard that I've said no, and if he want's to jack to me and you fucking, he should go write a piece of slash fiction, or make a fake on photoshop."

He shot Josh his most charming smile to let his bestie know that he wasn't mad and also so that Josh simply could not be pissed at him.

"You're such a good friend," Josh replied, "I know at the time when horny it sounded hot as fuck but now I've told you I can see exactly what you mean. You've taken so much shit from me, it's unbelievable."

He padded over to the larger, younger man and hugged him, nuzzling against him as he always did in one of their patented hugs. He then kicked off his tracksuit bottoms and began to pull on his bright teal trunks, before fastening the white belt.

"That looks awesome with your tan," remarked Cody.

"Thanks," replied Josh, "Which reminds me, Julie text me and told me she's got my black and blue set ready to pick up later."

"How many colour combinations have you got?" Asked Cody.

"Red and silver, teal and white, teal and purple….and black and blue," Josh said, "Lay asked Julie to make two sets of each of her new attires. Also, Richie said I look so much hotter in trunks."

"I have to agree," Cody said, "Joshy, I know you were being noble by wrestling in pants but you're not the slut you used to be and these new shorts do actually cover your ass. And I have to say I dig the knee brace. Very Stone Cold Steve Austin, even if it's just a fake accessory."

"Like your old 'un-Dashing' mask that just made your nose look big?" scoffed the small man.

Cody chuckled, shaking his head.

Josh finished with his armband, bearing the word 'JOSHY' in a squiggly script. That was Layla's idea and Josh thought it was a might tacky but cute all the same.

The two men then oiled each other up before making their way down to the ring, which thankfully was empty –the only people here apart from the arena staff were the roadies who'd been rigging the lighting and trons up.

Apart from the aforementioned reasons, Cody had another reason for insisting he train up Josh – he'd spoken with Creative but was forbidden to tell Josh why. All he was instructed to do was to help Josh reach ring-shape by any means necessary. Cody was actually surprised the penny hadn't dropped with Josh yet but time would tell, he supposed.

"We need a referee," Josh said as he climbed over the ropes and his small feet touched the canvas. The smell of the arena and the ring, even empty. Unmistakeable. It felt so good to be doing this full-time again. Beat being stuck at the announcers' table pretending to laugh at Booker's terrible jokes and listen to Striker talk about Jack Korpela's ass all the time. Josh wondered when Jack would be called up – the other former announcer was making leaps and bounds in FCW (according to Richie, and his newest good friend from developmental, Paige anyway).

"Hey boys, I see you beat us to it?" came a jovial voice as a large man in bright green made his way towards the apron. John Cena. Already dressed for the show too.

"Sorry Cena, you'll have to practice your poop jokes later," Cody snarked, earning a withering look from Josh.

"Actually….John, could you referee us?" the small man asked.

* * *

**As you can see, less smut than usual here (the Alex/Brodus stuff is not intended as…unless you're into that sort of thing XD) but I think we can see where this is headed. I realise my Cody character is very watered-down compared to his early CC-incarntion but like anything, characters evolve and if you remember back in CC, he wanted to be taken more seriously and stop behaving like an overgrown child.**

**And another thing, despite what Josh was getting at, Cody and Ted won't break up.**

**Sorry it's been so late!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_On to chapter 3. Been re-reading bits of Champs Choice to bring myself back into the little quirks of this universe as I realise to keep others (read: myself) happy I've totally changed some of the dynamics and lost the 'feel' in the process. Admittedly half the old regulars not being on TV doesn't help._

_A side note - Sometimes I wonder why I still write fanfiction…..it seems just lately people are getting more and more fussy with what they want to see/not see. I always say, if you don't like it, don't read it or write your own. I wanted some Josh slash. So I've written some. I wanted to see more Codiasi. I wrote some :D_

_New pairings hinted at here._

* * *

Josh couldn't believe it. After yet another particularly hard-fought training session at the hands of Cody, during which, of all people, VINCE came and had a look, he was now looking at a hastily modified script.

It was two weeks since No Way Out and now John Laurinaitis was fired on screen. This week, the day before July the Fourth and the American Bash Smackdown, Josh was being given his first televised match in a year and his first marking his new run as a Superstar.

_Segment #4:_

_Josh Mathews asks Teddy Long if he thinks he's a "failed wrestler." Josh is granted a match against Alex Riley._

_Match #4:_

_Josh Mathews (W) vs. Alex Riley. Shake hands before the match. Short squash. _

_Segment #7:_

_Josh Mathews in GM's office. Resigns as commentator and demands a new contract. Teddy Long grants him another match on Smackdown. _

Josh's blue eyes widened….his heart rate increasing. He looked at the roadie who'd handed the script to him before rushing to find Cody.

"Coddles! Coddles!" he gasped excitedly. He was still wearing his sweaty ring attire and knew he had to shower and change into his suit before the Raw portion taping of Superstars prior to Raw going on air.

"What?" asked Cody, who'd been sat along the bench, texting on his iPhone.

"You seen the new script?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty shit, as usual I'm not on it, and they deem it necessary to stick Vickie in the ring again," huffed Cody.

Josh was a little hurt. He would have thought his best friend would at least been happy for him. This was unlike Cody. Thinking about it, Josh had noticed how short-tempered Cody had been during his training session.

"What's up?" asked Josh, "You've been in a shitty mood all day."

"Sorry," Cody sighed, getting to his feet, "I dunno, I'm just getting a bit tired of this shit. I'm quitting Twitter too."

"I know already remember….to be honest I'm amazed you lasted this long," Josh said, sitting next to his best friend, "You never really 'got' it, did you?"

"If I want my own Twitter, I'll do it on my terms," Cody said, "I just don't understand it – have they forgotten about the ancient art of kayfabe and keeping the mystique of pro-wrestling alive? I'm sick of opening the app to find stupid fans abusing me or asking dumbass questions about my personal life. I'm not interested in telling people I've never met about getting a sushi lesson in Berlin or whatever – why would they care? Some of them only care about staring at my abs."

"They're the masses, Coddles, and plus all the accounts are monitored by management…..why do you think I use my personal one more than my work one?"

"Waste of time if you ask me, Joshy…..same reason I canned my Facebook. I know I can't quit Twitter otherwise I'll get buried probably for not toeing the line. So I got an idea – I said my 100th will be my last….and I just won't write it. Ever."

"Yeah I know, I saw…did wonder if that was your game," Josh said.

"How are you going to cope wrestling Mary in the ring?" asked Cody, "Last time you got in there with her, you ended up being double stuffed by her and Bourne."

Josh, who was stripping his kickpads off at that point, now only in his sports thong, turned and gave a withering look to his friend.

"Coddles…was there any need to bring that up?"

"Also, have you had that talk with Richie? It's been ages now and you still keep avoiding my questions."

Josh wondered how long it would be before this subject came up. Yes, he had talked to Richie. And Richie had actually had a go at him – the young man was only jesting because he was horny and just thinking up stuff to keep their long-distance phonecalls at high voltage….he hadn't thought for a moment that Josh would TELL Cody what he said. Oh shit. Richie had had no interest in Cody sexually….yeah sure Rhodes was a hottie (who didn't think that?) but Richie had only eyes for one guy – Josh.

The little man sighed as he peeled off his thong and headed for the showers.

Cody rolled his eyes and followed Josh in, standing at the door to the shower room. There were three doored stalls, and Josh locked himself in the middle one, turning the water on.

"Well?" barked Cody.

"Yes," sighed Josh, "I spoke to him. I fucked up. Basically he just said it because at the time it was horny and a very hot thought….we sometimes spice up our phonesex sessions to keep things exciting….you should understand, seeing as you're also in a long-distance relationship."

"Temporarily," Cody corrected him.

"So yeah….I've made him look like a slut. He's pretty mad at me at the minute. We haven't spoken for a few days and I've not been back to Florida at all, you know, seeing as they've been making me do house shows all week."

"You're an idiot," Cody said, shaking his head….laughing. Thank fuck for that. Trust Josh to take something as gospel – especially nvolving sex. At least Slater or Rosa hadn't got wind of this little titbit. As far as the boys knew.

"I know, I know," Josh sighed, shutting off the water and sipping out, not caring that Cody was getting a full-frontal view right now – they'd seen each other's bits so often since 2007 it really was nothing to both men.

"How long has it been, since….?" Chuckled Cody.

"Too fucking long, my hand is just NOT cutting it, but Richie won't answer," Josh said, "Coddles….I love him. I really hope I haven't pissed it all away already when we've not even hit six months yet."

"This is your mess Joshy, you better dig yourself out," Cody said, "And Richie's not Miz. You'll be OK."

Josh was slipping his sport thong back on before reaching into his bag and pulling out a pair of suit trousers and a shirt, neatly folded.

"You hoe," laughed Cody as those pert cheeks were quickly covered up by black material.

"Try it sometime, bitch," smirked back Josh, "Feels awesome with dress pants…next to the skin."

"Dat Ass," Cody chuckled.

Josh briefly wiggled his round bottom before reaching for his dress shirt and pulling it on, buttoning it. He was making himself horny and he knew that he just needed to swallow his pride and apologise to his younger boyfriend for being a bigmouth. Just because, he, Josh was a slut when he was Richie's age didn't mean all men were. Josh had had fantasies about co-workers over the years that miraculously, DIDN'T end up a reality, but that was all they were, just fantasy.

* * *

Justin Gabriel was outside the locker room, debating whether or not to go inside. He was mulling a little thought over in his head and he'd not asked his newest buddy Tyson because he didn't think the Canadian was that knowledgeable about such matters. Should he swallow his pride and go talk to the 'queen bees'/'top dogs'/whatever Josh and Cody called themselves these days.

The South African was relieved that he was enjoying a more cordial relationship with the man whose life he'd made an abject misery at work for the past 2 years and assaulted in the past – not everyone would forgive as readily as Josh. It made Justin's job easier and it had paid a few dividends when he'd returned after his big injury.

He could hear Josh and Cody talking from out here. Screw it. What had he got to lose?

He opened the door and spied Josh, doing up his suit jacket, looking as dapper as ever before Superstars. He too had read the script for tonight and seen the little bit about Josh taking on Alex. He hoped Alex would job the shit out. While Justin may no longer be persona non grata, the one constant factor in his life was his hate of Alex Riley.

"Hey," Josh said, smiling. He still sometimes had to get used to the fact that he didn't have to hear schoolyard insults pour from Justin's mouth whenever the bearded highflyer appeared. Proof that just maybe, people do change eventually. Perhaps Alex would revert to the guy he used to be when he was with Evan – naughty in the bedroom but outside of it, genuinely likeable. Josh wasn't that much of an optimist.

"Wotcha," Cody said, nodding politely. He was still keeping Justin at arm's length.

"Josh….can I talk to you….privately? No offence Cody," Justin replied, a little nervously.

Cody shrugged nonchalantly.

"See you in catering then, Joshy?" he said.

"Sure," replied Josh, "So what's up?"

"I know I don't deserve shit from you after how much of a dick I've been over the years," Justin began.

"Look save the Oscar speech," sighed Josh, "Just tell me? You're done apologising to me, OK? I forgave you at Mania! Just give Coddles time, you know how he is….big kid and a stubborn pain in the ass….he'll come round eventually. So, what's the matter…..ah…..is it a boy?"

Josh grinned. Even with someone like Justin…..the big bad wolf had got a crush. It was written all over his face.

"Not TJ, surely?" he asked.

Justin shook his head.

"I know he's gay or bi," the South African said, "I just don't know what to do. I've not been laid in a while, but I'm looking for someone who can commit as well as be awesome sex."

"Well who's into guys….and not just when they're desperate for a hole to jizz in?" Josh said, "Curtis…...McGillicutty….Cole….oh, and Bourne but he's been away for so long he's probably got a new man back in Missouri for all we know…oh tell me it's not…"

"Yeuch….no fucking way….anyway, the dude's unclean back there," Justin said, shuddering, "Not to mention a fucking slut."

"So we've got Hennig, Cole and Curtis," Josh said. "Cole….he's a nice enough guy…but hmm….nah, I can't see him being your type….Hennig's one of your exes….so by a process of elimination…."

"Bingo," Justin said, "I want him so bad. He's such a babe."

"He is," agreed Josh, "Seriously, he's fucking hot. Good in bed too…so I hear."

Almost put his foot right in it there….thankfully Justin didn't spot the almost-faux-pas.

"By the way," Josh said, lowering his voice just in case anyone had walked in, "How's it going…with the…you-know…the meds…."

"Better," Justin said, flushing a little but quite touched at how diplomatic Josh was being considering that used to be a main form of ammo against him before they'd buried the hatchet, "I've switched. It's helped."

"And how do you know?" asked Josh.

Justin smiled a little.

"Well you know how it is…sometimes sex with your ex is the only thing that will do….I asked Joey after a house show last month…..just if he was feeling lonely that night but wanted some no-strings fun…I was all his. Didn't want to at first and I had to show him I was sorry. Ended up in my bed…..dunno when he became a top but FUCK he was good. Just what I needed….and I made him tie my hands to the bed….he made me cum. For the first time in years I lasted longer than a minute. Was real proud of myself. Forgot how awesome bottoming was. No wonder I was such a tetchy cunt to everyone….I just needed a damn good seeing-to."

Josh chuckled. It was a mark of how much they'd both grown up recently that they could laugh about it.

"So how was Hennig the next day?" asked Josh.

"Fine," Justin said, "He's a good fuck….and pretty cool once he knows where he stands with you… but he's not Johnny. Mind you, I was so horny and desperate to get my rocks off, I think I could have opened my legs for fucking Lawler and still enjoyed it."

Josh knew what Justin meant….he'd had a few bad tricks in the past – guys that just 'had to do' to satisfy the basic carnal need. Obviously not everyone was a whore like him, but they were men after all….and men had needs.

"So have you dropped any hints to Johnny?" asked Josh.

"None whatsoever," Justin confessed, "I feel like a fucking middle-schooler asking a girl to my first prom! I've never asked a guy out on a date in my life….just…."

"Behaved like a prize douchebag?" Josh said.

Justin didn't flinch. He was more than inclined to agree with Josh.

"Exactly," he said, "How did you end up dating Richie?"

Josh chuckled a little. He still couldn't believe his former enemy was sat in here, discussing his sex life and asking him for advice on men! Anything really could happen in the WWE. Speaking of advice on men, Josh remembered that he needed to return Jack Korpela's call soon – that voicemail had sounded pretty urgent and Josh didn't want to go asking Striker about it…anyway that was for later.

"We didn't exactly adhere to the cliché rules," he replied, "In January…or was it Feburary…I can't even remember…getting old you see! Coddles and I went down to Florida because Lay was doing a meet and greet before the show….to kill time we thought we'd go and see Jack…you remember Jack Korpela? Used to commentate for Superstars and NXT?"

"Short, kept to himself…yeah I remember. Is he still signed then? Thought he left before Christmas?"

"Nope, he's training as a wrestler now," Josh said, "Plays a narcissistic heel down in FCW. He's getting pretty hot in the ring….well he was in the days before I left. Anyway, Jack was there, and so was Richie…..oh man, I almost passed out. He was SO hot."

"Don't blame you….always thought his dad looked like a hottie in the 80s," Justin agreed.

"I ended up riding his dick on the locker room bench," Josh said, "Yeah. Classy or what? Anyway, what I thought was just a horny accident….we exchanged numbers and then started calling each other….it just happened. And we decided to wait before we had sex as an official couple. And the first time we did it properly….I popped his cherry."

"No way….he was that age and still a virgin?"

"Booty virgin," smiled Josh, realising his face was glowing as it usually did when he talked about Richie, along with the lovely warm fuzzy feeling inside, "He'd been with loads of chicks and one dude before me. I was the first to fuck his ass. That same night…..he said I love you."

"And did you say it back?"

"Of course," Josh said, "He's the One. I know he's still a baby compared to me but sometimes you just know. Can't imagine being with any other man."

Justin sighed. He wished that would be him one day. It would mark his reformation as permanent if he found a guy who'd love him. And who he could love. Johnny Curtis despite his weird persona on screen and general fratboyish appearance seemed like a genuinely nice man. But Justin knew that his reputation as a former bully hindered any workplace romantic endeavours…..particularly as male-male relationships were being frowned upon at the minute. (mainly down to Alex Riley's revolting slutbag behaviour of late – Justin had heard about Alex and Brodus backstage at Extreme Rules….and he'd also heard about Alex and Mason Ryan bumping uglies every now and then on the road.)

"Anyway, sorry, it's not about me," Josh continued, "Johnny's not a douche. I know he looks like one. He's been screwed over by guys in the past….he's not been with many men….he wants a relationship. The only snag is…..his most recent ex happens to be…"

"Riley? Oh great," spat Justin, now feeling more upset than ever, "Trust the only man I thought would be good for me….and he's been dicking THAT?"

"Hard to find someone who HASN'T gone there!" Josh said, "Alex is SUCH a whore…do you know how many wrestlers he's fucked since dumping Evan?"

"Well Johnny and Brodus," Justin said, "I dunno…."

"How's this for a shock? Hunico…John Cena…yes, really…Mason Ryan….one of the referees…..tried it on with Tensai AND Lesnar too!"

"Ugh…..fucking disgusting," Justin replied, "I know I'm not exactly Mr Chastity myself…"

"Hey, what colour's my pot?" Josh said, "I have no room to call anyone a slut at all with my track record! Alex is just one of those vapid slutty queens who if he wasn't a professional wrestler would spend his life on the scene until he's too old to be wanted by anyone. What Coddles and I term a circuit boy. Basically they're good for nothing but one-night stands…thick as two short boards, and post-40 their lives are meaningless. Alex is the kind of guy who'd model for Gaydar or other stuff."

Justin chuckled.

"You're a good guy Josh," he said, "I'll never forgive myself for being so nasty to you for so long. I know I'll never be part of yours and Cody's little clique, and that's fine…but…."

"You don't have to apply to be my friend," Josh said, "I'm not some shallow alpha bitch…I'll talk to anyone….providing they're honest and themselves with me. I don't like fake people. Or wannabes. You did the best thing by ridding yourself of that toxic little mutant who now occasionally hangs around Riley. That to me showed you were genuine and wanted to change. Which is why I forgave you. Everything that ever happened between us….the you-know-what, the Steve incident…"

"Hey, to be honest, I look back on that and find it hilarious in a twisted way," Justin said.

"Come here," Josh said.

He padded over and gave the South African a hug.

"Hey," he said, "No more talk about the past. It's all water long under the bridge now. I consider you my friend now, kay? And as I said, just don't worry about Coddles."

Speak of the devil.

"You still in here Joshy? Superstars taping starts in five minutes!"

Cody had come back inside. He was a little jealous to see that Josh was still talking with Justin…you know, the man who fucking RAPED him last year and all that.

* * *

After the fifteen minute break between Superstars taping ending and Raw going out on the air, Josh hurried to find Hunter, locating him in his usual place with Stephanie at the gorilla position.

"Hey," he said, "What do I wear for my match?"

"Don't wear your ring clothes," Hunter replied, "Just do the track pants thing. Your entrance video won't be ready until next week anyway so you'll just get Green Day for tonight….remember the angle's just beginning. Try and keep spot monkey stuff to a minimum….Vince was very complementary about your mat-wrestling in your training earlier. Stick to grappling and we'll take it from there. Just make sure you defeat Riley….preferably by pinfall."

"Sure, boss," Josh replied and hurried, nervously off to get his gym clothes. A scruffy pair of Fitch sweatpants and a red old-school Raw t-shirt. Oh well, it'll do.

Josh had been using his entrance theme (Layla's old theme 'Nasty Girl' AKA 'Nasty Boy' for him) at Live Shows along with wearing his wrestling attires but obviously the Live shows were generally non-canonical with the on-screen stories so he was allowed to then.

He had a backstage segment with Teddy Long to record first though so he checked his script once more and headed to the locker room with the other superstars, awaiting his call.

Josh had recorded the segment with Mr. Long and was now waiting at the gorilla position as 'Say it to my face' blasted out…..for a jobber, Alex still got one hell of a cheer when he went out – Josh always noted this every time he called one of his former friend's matches. He'd faced Alex at a house show before and we all remember how that went…times were so different then to what they were now.

It was weird going out to 'Know Your Enemy' after being so used to 'Nasty Girl' but Josh knew it was just a one-off to kick-start his storyline. He ambled awkwardly yet purposefully down the ramp where Alex stood waiting. Obviously being babyfaces, Josh had to show sportsmanship. He was fine with that….he just hoped Alex wouldn't be a bitch.

He took his place in the ring.

The bell sounded.

Josh extended his hand to Alex, putting on his most amiable smile which Alex returned (but didn't reach his eyes which were cold and unfriendly) and shook his hand. Alex went for the collar-and-elbow tie-up but Josh screamed like a savage and booted him in the midsection, causing him to double over.

Hunter had told him to squash Alex after all, and he decided to behave like his FCW heel character (which he had based on Layla in her ECW and pre-Laycool days). Josh was a different kind of heel to the usual chickenshit. He was scrappy, vicious and screamed a lot. Plus he had worked on his best scowl during his FCW entrances.

He aimed a couple of punches at Alex before taking a run up, bouncing off the ropes, but Alex leapt and took Josh smartly down with his recently-adopted dropkick.

Alex bellowed like he usually did in the ring and raised Josh up, whipping him into the ropes…Josh was lifted off his feet easily and smashed hard onto his back into Alex's signature spinebuster. The jock went for a cover….Josh got his shoulder up.

"Can't believe I'm putting your runty ass over," Alex whispered.

"Just shut up and job," hissed back Josh rather cattily.

He screamed again as he kicked Alex once more, knocking him off balance. He then spun deftly around with one of his most-used kicks – a back-spin kick.

"YA!"

Another kick.

"YA-TA!"

Another.

"AAAH! DAH!"

By now the Varsity Villain was in the corner. Josh smacked Alex's head off the turnbuckle, the jock selling it perfectly. Josh took another run up, and with another war cry he leapt into a low dropkick, aiming his small feet at Alex's inked back, using the momentum to send Alex flat onto his face. Josh scrambled over and went for a cover…1,2…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he screamed at the ref (who was the one Alex had fucked and was also out as gay, Josh noted)

Josh thought he should make that his 'thing' as it also tied in with his Youtube show!

Using Josh's distraction Alex got Josh into a headlock, throwing his arm over his shoulder, setting up for a suplex, but Josh used his small frame to his advantage and wriggled out, before whipping Alex once more….the larger man bouncing off and heading towards Josh who had to think fast….he grabbed Alex's head and leapt, spinning around a touch, planting Alex face-first in a sort-of reverse sleeper slam/Melina spinning facebuster move. He went for a cover once more….1…2…

He screamed in frustration when Alex kicked out.

He pulled Alex up by his head.

"AAAAHHH-HAA!" he screamed as he twisted around, Alex guessing that Josh would use the Layout on him, fell backwards as best he could, selling the hangman's neckbreaker pretty well…..causing a gasp from the audience who otherwise seemed pretty dead during this short scrap. Josh floated over, hooking both white-booted, tanned legs….

1.

2.

3.

"Here's your winner, Josh Mathews." announced Justin Roberts as the brunette referee raised the small man's arm, Josh beaming as he celebrated his victory, ignoring the faint undercurrent of boos from all the Riley fans in the crowd. He knew better than to use his higher-flying moves in his first televised match against a proper superstar (house shows notwithstanding of course) as it would make his story more plausible.

However he had to maintain his face persona so he helped Alex up to a few cheers and raised Alex's hand up in a pretty decent display of sportsmanship.

"Want me to get you a trowel?" Alex spat out the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be such an ungrateful bitch," Josh replied out of the corner of his, before making his way out of the ring and back up the ramp, the cameras following him as he continued to smile and take a few high fives.

* * *

When he went back through the curtain he saw Hunter waiting for him….along with Cody.

"How did I do, boss?" he asked.

"Everything in my being tells me I shouldn't…but I liked your character out there," the ponytailed head of talent said, "You did well, kid, not a single botch. I'd brush up your mat-based stuff though….and keep that screaming for your screen stuff…showed some pretty shit-hot intensity. Lay off the flippy spots though until you've had a few more televised matches – save that for your house shows. Bring your proper ring clothes for tomorrow's show. That was a sick neckbreaker. I recommended you keep that as a finishing move for the time being….both for house shows and your recorded matches. See you tomorrow then, kid."

Hunter ruffled Josh's hair once more before Cody, who'd been pretty silent throughout this, pulled Josh aside.

"Just thought I'd check that Mary didn't fuck it up for you," he said, "She even sold the Layout properly."

"Coddles, I know Alex is a slut and a bitch, but you don't have to keep sticking the knife in," Josh sighed.

"You've changed your tune!" Cody huffed.

"Well, if we're bitching at or about him all the time, aren't we sinking to his level?" Josh reasoned, mopping his sweaty brow, "So, my match? How was it?"

"Well Joshy, you don't need to ask me, I'm practically your road trainer," Cody said, "Plus you put on longer, better matches at the live shows. Stop trying to be Lay."

He smirked teasingly at his little friend.

"Bitch!" whined Josh.

"Let's see," Cody teased, "You performed, in no particular order, her spinning back kick several times, that new facebuster she stole from Melina, the low dropkick….and the fucking Layout…..admit it, you just want to be Layla."

"Mean…mean!" Josh pouted and he sprang, pinning Cody against the wall, tickling the ravenette in places he knew the big man was sensitive…..childish laughter leaving Cody's mouth as the much-smaller man continued to tickle him.

"Why don't you two just hurry up and fuck?" came a male voice.

Both men broke apart to see Daniel Bryan smirking at them.

"Funny," huffed Josh.

"Seriously, just do it, have an affair!" Bryan went on, "Would make the sexual tension in the rentals less of an issue."

"You think I'd seriously fuck THAT?" Cody chuckled, "Puh-lease, I don't go for twinks."

"And I don't fuck circuit queens," Josh put in, getting a real kick out of the pissed-off-cat-esque frown on Cody's face at his words.

Daniel just looked at them like they'd both grown second heads.

"Speak English! What do those words even MEAN?" he groaned.

"All you need to know is that after what Joshy just called me you can kick him out the car tomorrow and find a new road buddy," Cody said.

Bryan just shook his head and walked away.

"You don't mean that?" gasped Josh.

"I should!" Cody said, folding his arms, "Circuit queen, am I? Pfft. Don't think you're getting out of this one!"

"Could be worse, I could have called you a Trekkie!" Josh teased.

"Just keep digging, Joshua," Cody huffed, "Do you want to open your bag tomorrow and find body oil poured all over your precious ring clothes? I suggest you can it before it's too late. Bitch."

"Ooh….I'm scared," Josh persisted, "Anyway you couldn't do it without me seeing as we're ROOMING together."

"Everyone's gotta take a crap sometime," Cody retaliated, "Or in your case, you just squat and let gravity take over seeing as there's a dirty great cavern between your cheeks."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Trekkie."

"Do you want an Alabama Slam onto the lino?"

"Nah, you love me really, Coddles. Okay…I'm sorry I called you a circuit queen."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a Trekkie. Twice."

"And?"

"You're the best trainer in the WWE."

"And?"

"I'll buy you a comic book when we stop off in town tomorrow….?"

"I'll think about it."

"THANK YOU!" Josh said, trying his best adorable-naughty smile on Cody so the brunette really couldn't be pissed at him…even though he knew this was just a typical example of the silly banter between them.

They passed by the Divas locker room and spied Layla and AJ chatting in the doorway. Both Josh and Cody had agreed that the two women had had a pretty hot matchup last week on Smackdown, and both thought that their friend was wasted against Aksana tomorrow night.

Josh tapped the Divas champion on her shoulder. The English girl gave a start before she realised who it was.

"Hello darling…nice match," she said, hugging the small man, "Catch you later April….knock 'em dead."

AJ just smiled and she skipped away, getting into her Glenn Close-esque screen character early.

"So how did it go?" she asked Josh, "No bitching match afterwards?"

"No time, Hunter was there anyway," Josh said, "He didn't botch anything on purpose…Lay I think we've given Alex a hard time."

Cody sighed and exchanged a look with Layla.

"You're made of nicer stuff than us," she said, "I don't know how you can still give that slut time of day."

"Well look at me, who am I to judge anyone for sleeping around?" Josh said, "If I can make it up with Justin then surely I can forgive Alex. Alex is just….mixed-up a bit. Probably trying to figure out what he wants."

"At his age? Most people are married by that time!" Layla said.

"You're not," Josh countered.

"Not talking about me," Layla said, brushing it off, "So what were you talking to Gabriel about, heard you were in the locker room for ages with him."

"How do you know?" asked Josh, not noticing the look of jealousy flash on Cody's face.

"Because that stupid cow Rosa was going on about it to anyone who'd listen, trying to stir some shit up about you cheating on Richie with Gabriel or something," Layla spat, "It's pathetic, it really is. It's like being in secondary school all over again….not that there's anything wrong with idle gossip….but making up shit up….ugh. She's a stupid little girl. Like Perez."

"Which one?" put in Cody.

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Hard to believe Karlee and Melina weren't related," she sighed, "Both of them were cut from the same cloth….primadonna slags who think they deserve the star treatment."

"I always thought Maxine seemed pretty safe," Josh said, "She was always OK to me and Coddles."

"You didn't share a locker room with her," Layla said, "Not as bad as Melina but still, she never knew when to shut up."

Josh had never had much to do with the toxic former women's and Diva's champion when she was around but he had been there to witness the infamous bitching about Trish Stratus incident at Wrestlemania 27 - Layla had also bore the brunt because obviously, she and Michelle were also in that match. Some of the stories Layla told him in the past. The Divas locker room was just as catty as the Superstars'.

"Funny isn't it," Cody remarked, "It's always the undercarders who are the bitches."

"I suppose we can't really complain," Layla said, "Seeing as we're both, well…champs or former champs."

"You're barely on TV compared to AJ and never heard you bitch about it once!" Josh said, "I mean, between Over The Limit and No Way Out you literally only did house shows! You never gave a shit about that at all….and you're the fucking women's champion!"

"I just roll with it, darling," Layla sighed, "I'd like to be doing more but you know, sometimes you gotta make do. Sure, getting 'we want Kharma' chanted at you every time you step in the ring hurts but you just get on with it. It's business."

"If I had my way," Cody huffed, "Lay, you'd be in AJ's spot and Teddy will be US Champion….ugh don't get me started on the devaluation of THAT…..and my old title which fucking Reso is just coasting on…if I was still champ I'd ask my next challenger to be you, Joshy."

"Really? Me? An announcer?" Josh teased, delivering the word 'announcer' in an uncanny impression of Cody when he put Booker T down back in their feud before Christmas.

Layla giggled and Cody had to raise a smile.

"So what was it Gabriel wanted?" she asked.

"Not what you think," Josh said, "He wanted to confide in me, funnily enough."

"I love that…..the bitch spends 2 years bullying you and half the locker room, sexually assaults you at work, tells you he's sorry and now he thinks he can just swan over and ask you for fucking ADVICE?" Cody spat incredulously, "Like when he came over to me and started bitching about Mary like I was his buddy."

"Coddles…" sighed Josh, "Can't you just let sleeping dogs lie? You accepted his apology, didn't you?"

"That may well be the case…Joshy, I don't trust him. How do I know he won't turn and backstab you the first chance he gets?" Cody argued.

Josh sighed.

"All he wanted, was some advice on men," he said, "He's got a crush and wants to know if said guy would be up for it."

Cody raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really, who would that be then?" he snarked.

"Johnny Curtis," Josh replied, a little surprised at how nippy Cody was being.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, seriously, it's like a soap around here sometimes, all the single gays are sleeping with each other….I suppose you're going to next tell me that Gabriel's been banging Hennig to get his rocks off?"

"How did you know that?" Josh asked.

"Dunno," shrugged Cody, "Process of elimination. Either that or he's been so desperate for sex he's gone asking the whore for it."

Layla too was a little surprised at how bitchy Cody was being about Justin – not that wasn't unjustified, seeing as the South African had been the locker room bully since 2010 at least and had made nasty remarks about Cody's family on more than one occasion. But she had thought that the former 2-time Intercontinental Champion would be a mature man about it and just let bygones be bygones, especially as Justin had approached Cody to apologise for his past abhorrent behaviour.

"Well let's be honest," Josh replied, trying to ignore Cody's attitude, "It's not like it's cool to be a wrestler who likes fucking other men….obviously you don't count because you're in a long-term relationship…"

"Engaged," corrected Cody tersely.

"Whatever," Josh went on, "I'm not the locker room plaything anymore….people like Clay, Mason Ryan, Hunico….they're not gay - just want someone to ease the tension without the effort of enticing some slutty ring rat with fake tits into their beds. Plus Johnny Curtis is a nice guy. And he wants a boyfriend not a casual fuck."

"Did you mention to Gabriel that you'd tried him first?" Cody said.

Layla rolled her eyes. That was a little un-necessary. She was definitely picking up on something here.

"No, I didn't, actually," Josh said, amazed at how he was still able to keep his temper, "I just said that Johnny had been screwed around by selfish guys in the past, like me and Alex…and that he's looking for commitment."

"Whatever," huffed Cody, folding his arms, "Just don't expect me to be a shoulder to cry on for Curtis because he doesn't remember to clean his ass out before spreading his legs for that pre-jacker."

That did it. Josh had had enough of this conversation. Cody was showing his immaturity tenfold at the moment. Now Layla did feel awkward. She had been caught between them when they fell out on numerous occasions in the past. It was never pretty.

"Why can't you just open your mind up a bit?" sighed Josh, "People can change."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever," Cody said, mouth pursed as he began to resume walking back to the locker room, "Go play cupid for the guy that raped you because he was jealous of you for all I care. Chaperone their little date at Olive Garden as well if you like. I thought your priorities might just be different considering your career change but I guess not."

He stormed away down the corridor. Josh kicked the wall in frustration.

"SHIT!" he cried out.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's his problem, hun, not yours," Layla said, "I do have to ask though, why are you so keen to be Justin's friend all of a sudden? I'm just asking because it's come a bit out the blue."

"I think everyone deserves a second chance," Josh said, "Even people who were as big a cunt as he was….he was sincere Lay…and I think if he got a man it would chill him out so much more….he wasn't getting any was he if you think about it….and having a 'problem' like he had can't be good for your ego."

"You did used to make fun of it…" Layla reminded him.

"Yeah because he was foul to me," Josh replied, "He's been perfectly nice since he came back. He even told me that he's having an easier time of it. He did hook up with McGillicutty…he bottomed. It really sorted him out…he said it himself. He's looking for love. And I think the best way to show that I've moved on is by helping him….oh shit….just remembered, Jack left me a voicemail and he sounded upset about something!"

"Why have you suddenly become the resident agony uncle?" Layla asked.

"Because they don't have many other fags to talk to?" Josh said, "I better go kiss Coddles' ass…..otherwise I'm sleeping in the parking lot tonight."

"Let him stew," Layla said, "Honestly. Maybe then he'll realise he needs to grow up a bit. You're not in the wrong, hun. I'd keep Gabriel at arm's length if it was me but it's your call."

"So where shall I sleep then?" Josh asked, "I can't room with you, people will talk."

"I know," Layla sighed, "Sorry darling. What about Michael Cole?"

"Hmm, maybe, I dunno," Josh said, "Actually, I might ask Justin. Coddles needs to accept that I can have other friends besides him. Maybe that's why he hated on Mike and Alex so easily. They invaded our little group did't they?"

"You're probably right," Layla agreed, "If I see him before you, I'll talk to him. Go get your bed sorted."

They parted ways and Josh padded along the corridor back towards the locker room. He pushed the door open and headed inside. Cody wasn;t there – probably already on his way back to the hotel. Daniel Bryan obviously was and he was about to leave for the gorilla for the main event.

"What's gone on, just saw Codeman and he gave me a right earful!" the vegan said, "Said 'twinks can go suck my cock'. You and him fallen out?"

"Yes," Sighed Josh, "He's thrown a hissy fit because I spent some time talking to J-Gabe earlier tonight. Plus I think he just misses Ted."

"Don't blame him, it sucks being away from Brie," Bryan said, "Sorry man….I'll try and talk to him, and you're still welcome to ride with myself and The RYback tomorrow morning."

"Cheers buddy," Josh said, "You seen Gabriel? I need a room for the night now Coddles has kicked me out."

"He's in the johns," Daniel said, "Go ask him. Sorry buddy, I really gott get to gorilla or Vince will have my ass on a platter."

"See ya later."

Josh made his way across the room to the bathroom at the end, pushing open the door and spying two of the three cubicles locked.

"Er…..who's in here?" he asked, not wanting to check the old-fashioned way, i.e peep under the doors for fear of being beaten up or it being someone not-so-hot.

"Me." That was definitely Justin's voice.

"And me," came the second voice. Jake Hager.

"Justin?" Josh said, "Can I ask a quick favour?"

"Sure."

"I kinda need a room buddy for the night…..fallen out with Coddles. We can talk more about what we did earlier?"

"Yeah, that's cool," came the South African drawl, "Give me a few minutes….not done yet."

"Awesome, thanks," Josh said, and he wandered over to his bag to get changed.

* * *

As the bearded high-flyer slid the keycard of the twin room into the handle, Josh still couldn't believe he was buddying up with the man who he until recently despised fiercely. But still he did make it up with Cole, and he'd never thought that would happen….

"This is weird," he mused as he settled on the bed nearest the window.

"What is?" asked Justin.

"Us. Rooming up. How comes you were alone?"

"Just fancied it, sometimes it's nice to have my own space," the highflyer said, "And plus…..I mostly room alone."

"Ah," Josh said, picking up the meaning.

"Exactly," Justin said, "By the way, I don't snore or fart in my sleep so you're OK."

"Well already that's two things that Coddles does do," Josh said, "So it sounds good already. Honestly….I dunno how Ted puts up with that some nights, especially if he can't sleep…fucking hell!"

Justin chuckled.

"Why does he still hate me?" he asked, "I know I sound like a big whining pussy, but I was the biggest bastard to you for so long and yet we're cool now."

"Don't worry about it, I've given up with him. He got pissed when he realised I spent ages talking with you….think he's jealous!"

"How old is he? It's not grade school," Justin said.

"I know," sighed Josh, "Just the way Coddles is. He's possessive. Especially those he loves."

Justin was stripping off his tracksuit at this point.

"BY the way, I sleep in the buff," the South African said, "Let me know if it bothers you."

"Nah, do whatever you want…..not like I've not seen it all before," Josh said.

Justin blushed a little but continued to undress. Josh looked away but couldn't resist a glance at that café-au-lait-hued ass. Josh began to remove his clothes and get into bed. He was tired after his bout with Alex earlier and was actually quite glad of the early night. It wasn't like either of them were needed for the end of Raw so they'd been allowed to leave early. Josh kept his briefs on. Not that it mattered, seeing as they were in separate beds but he didn't want to cause any more consternation tonight. Justin padded over to turn off the big light….Josh had to admit the South African still had a great body. But he didn't get hard. Justin generally wasn't his type anyway. Regardless of his past disgusting behaviour or anything else.

"So," Josh said, "Tell me more about McGillicutty. What position?"

"On my back, legs on his shoulders, he folded me in half," Justin said, "I cant remember the last time someone made me feel so good….guess I just was afraid of admitting to myself I'm really a pussyboy."

"Nothing wrong in that, I'm verse but I prefer taking," Josh said, "Did he make you howl?"

"Yeah," Justin said proudly, "I lived up to my name that night. He hit me deep. But he wasn't Johnny. He was really good in bed but I don't think he's hot. Nice bubble ass but other than that, too hairy."

"Says the guy calling himself the Cape Town werewolf!" Josh said, "It's weird, I feel like I've met you for the first time."

"I know," Justin said, "If I'd just pulled my fat head out my ass for one second, I would realise what real nice guy you are. Even when you slept around….you weren't anything like Riley."

"Let's not talk about that anymore –it's the past," Josh said, "So why Johnny? Is it just because he's the only gay left who's both hot and not a slut?"

"Partly," Justin said, "But c'mon babe, just look at him! Dunno why all the fangirls go wild for Orton when Johnny's there…Damn what I would do if I got him in my room. Do you know by any chance if he's a top?"

"Yep, top," Josh said, "When Alex was still my friend he used to tell us about his wild nights…and the noise complaints. Plus Alex is a total bottom, or he's become one since splitting up with Evan."

"I know all too well that he's a screamer," Justin said, "When he and I used to..fuck…I know I wasn't great but I had to kiss him just to shut him up. ugh. See if he wasn't such a slut he'd be hot."

"He is hot, but I wouldn't go there if he was the last available fag on the planet," Josh said, "Ugh, if you weren't good enough for him he'd tell everyone how small your cock was. Ask Zack Ryder."

"He fucked Ryder? WHEN?" asked Justin, "How did I miss this?"

"In the weeks leading up to Mania," Josh said, "I was taking a dump once and they were fucking in the stall next to me!"

"I didn't know Ryder was queer!" Justin replied.

"He's not," Josh said, "At the time he was bicurious. Shame he picked the wrong one to do it with."

"I'd have fist-pumped his dick for him, you not seen what an ASS he has?" Justin said.

He'd really come out of his shell now. It was like a different person.

"I'm happily taken, thanks," Josh chuckled, "I'm not the slut anymore. Anyway, why not ask Johnny out tomorrow. I know he's not seeing anyone and he rarely uses Grindr, so now's your chance. Just buy him lunch or something. Take it slow. Don't expect anything."

Justin was so horny under his covers. But he had to just ride it out because he couldn't just start jerking with Josh in the room. But hs head was full of mental images of Johnny Curtis' hot body and how big his cock might be….Justin wanted to get weird in the worst way – he'd do terrible things to that man. Anything Johnny wanted, Justin would happily do. HE'd worship that cock.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Josh said, feeling a rumble inside his body and noting Justin's restlessness, "Now's your chance to get some relief."

The goatee'd man's face burned. Josh chuckled.

"You think I was born yesterday?" he said, kicking his smooth, elegant legs out the bed, "You're probably imagining right now that you're bent over the hood of a rental whilst Johnny Curtis pounds your ass into oblivion, and want nothing more than a great big fap."

Justin couldn't help it. Under the covers his hand was stroking his length. He laughed nervously.

Josh disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving his new room-buddy-for-the-night alone with his desperate thoughts and his keen hand.

* * *

**Well, isn't this unexpected! Josh and Justin getting on like old friends, and Josh and Cody arguing? Could this mark a new era for this universe? We shall see.**

**I really want to evolve Justin's character and get him hooked up, also it would bring poor Johnny, last seen pining for Alex, back into the picture – let's face it, he's a hot piece of man and deserves more attention in smut. Also, random thought - part of me REALLY wants to slash Daniel Bryan in some way but I can't bring myself to somehow…**

**We'll have some more Codiasi soon and don't worry, I don't intend on splitting the Jody BFF team up for good. Just adds something new to write about.**

**Hope you like xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Thanks to those who are leaving regular feedback, I always appreciate it! Looks like my small throwaway comment about slashing goatface obviously was food for many of your thoughts! As of yet in this universe he will be straight but like the real-life counterpart, anything can happen in the CCU (Champs' Choice Universe XD)._

_I realise Cody and Josh falling out is a bit of a sharp turn but it keeps things interesting._

_By the way, I realise that some of the more puerile gags I throw in every now and then aren't everyone's cup of tea! But at the end of the day these guys are human beings and it could be so much worse :P xxx_

* * *

Cody Rhodes was sat in his hotel room, mini-bar open and a glass of JD in his hand. No, he wasn't being so wet as to drown his sorrows but he definitely felt a stiff drink was in order after all the bullshit he'd taken from that so-called best friend of his tonight.

He knew he'd probably over-reacted but surely anyone would do the same, right? Cody cared about Josh as much as his own family and hated seeing the small man hurt. All the days, nights, months, years, even on the road in the past, pre-Mike, pre-Richie, when Josh had gone home with a strange man and Cody had had a virtually sleepless night, dreading the moment when the local sheriff turned up grimly the next morning with the information that a body had been found matching Josh's description. Josh could be so reckless sometimes when he'd had too much to drink and would literally on occasions, dropped his pants for anyone if they stayed still long enough. Josh was damn lucky he hadn't been hurt – who knows what pasts those dodgy tricks in those dingy, smalltown gaybars all over the country had before they'd passed through? How many of them had done time for violent crimes?

And yet after all this, Josh was right now in a room with a man who'd bullied Josh, and other vulnerable people (including rookies) since 2010 , and sexually assaulted him AT WORK once. Call him stubborn or old-fashioned, but Cody would not be in any hurry to be alone in a hotel room with someone who'd raped him, especially a co-worker. Cody firmly believed that leopards never truly changed their spots.

Maybe he should stop worrying about other people's private lives and start concentrating on maintaining his own relationship. He stared at the discreet gold band around his ring finger and thought about Teddy, still stuck in Mississippi at his large home, with nobody but a Labrador for company most nights.

He huffed and drained the dark amber liquid in one gulp. He couldn't remember the last time he'd drunk alone. Or indeed hit the whisky. He'd not even bothered asking Layla to come hang out with him. Plus anyway she probably would take Josh's side and call him stubborn.

Cody looked at the unmade bed next to the one he was presently laying on, in nothing but boxer shorts and a scowl. He missed Josh. The small man was always there by his side, especially with Teddy off the scene for so long….for the first time since March this year when Ted had signed off sick, Cody Runnels was truly alone.

He huffed once more, and swung his long, beautiful legs off the bed and padded to the bar, locating he bottle o Jack Daniels and refilling his glass.

Josh was sat in the bathroom still, trying to focus on his Android, so he didn't listen to what was going on in the bedroom. He could hear Justin's breathing get heavier and small mews as the South African bit his lip to stifle his moans as he let his imagination run wild and his sexual frustration control his hand.

Good job that protein shake was a little past the sell-by date then. Josh realised that he probably was putting Justin off…..the unfortunate side-effects of the expired drink weren't exactly...quiet. Plus all that exercise in the ring probably contributed. Fuck it. Justin was on another planet in there anyway. Thank fuck Richie wasn't here. Josh hadn't reached that level of inhibition with his partner as of yet. Not that he wanted to either. Some things were better kept behind a door. Especially when his body complained one more time, the sound magnified by the tiled walls of the ensuite.

* * *

Justin meanwhile had thrown the covers off himself as he pictured the hunk of his dreams ravishing him….two fingers inside his opening as he used his other hand to frantically jerk his hard cock.

In his mind he was on all fours, ass in the air, Johnny Curtis' hands on his hips, fucking him hard, like a slut. Growling like a big daddy…..sweat dripping off their toned, muscular bodies…..Justin was actually turned on by male BO…..after all, he liked sleeping with MEN not wannabe chicks. So why he didn't find facial hair attractive was weird really, especially as he considered himself looking much better since he'd grown out his beard. He was a rather hirsute specimen himself, at least on the face. But e kept it trim. Hennig's beard was a little coarse. Johnny had scruff too. It made him more manly in Justin's eyes.

He wondered how Johnny would fuck. Was he gentle? Or was he rough? Justin hoped it was rough. McGillicutty had kept him sated for a short while but it had worn off now, and Justin was craving a major seeing-to. He wanted to be SMASHED. Johnny could break the bed for all he cared…..

_Oh fuck, I'm coming….._

And just as the bathroom door opened with the sound of the lavatory flushing…..Josh was met with the sight of that pale coffee-hued Adonis, two fingers on his left hand deep between his legs, the right hand fisting his cock….he let out a deep, satisfied moan as four jets of semen spurted up his abs and onto his round pecs.

Josh flinched and looked away, face burning with embarrassment. Talk about timing. He padded silently over to his bed and climbed in. Not the best way to establish a relationship with a new road room-mate really, was it? But then again, if this was Cody in Justin's position, Josh would have relished a chance to tease him mercilessly. And Cody would probably have made fun of him for farting a lot just now. So they were both square.

Justin gasped and covered himself up when he realised Josh was back in the room.

"You could have told me!" he complained.

"Came out at the worst time," Josh said, "Literally….I opened the door just as you jizzed."

"Oh my GOD!" Justin said, clocking the open door, "What the fuck died in there?"

"Oh shut up….protein shake was a little past it but it was all I could find," Josh said, "You're as bad as Coddles."

"Not surprised if that's what he has to put up with, FUCK ME!" Justin teased.

That was definitely a milestone. Justin making fun of Josh, but in a good-natured way for a change. They were definitely making progress fast.

"Next time I'll keep the door open, how do you like that?" Josh pouted.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Justin said, "You've got a nice body, but no thanks."

"So…..what was the fantasy….judging by the size of that load it must have been a doozie," Josh said, "Or have you not had a chance to fap for a few days?"

"I need a good hard fuck," Justin said, "Seriously, you must understand what I'm feeling right now?"

"Preaching to the choir!" Josh said, setting the alarm on his phone and placing it on his bedside table, "Only I can control myself better these days. Tomorrow morning when you see Johnny, go invite him for breakfast or something. Just flirt with him a little, nothing too OTT or anything, just tell him he looks good in whatever he's wearing, or whatever."

"Not sure I wanna waste time with the subtle approach," Justin said, flicking off his overhead reading light, plunging his side of the room into dimness.

Josh followed suit so the room was now dark.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll just tell him I want his cock, why waste time?" Justin said, "You have no idea what I want him to do to me?"

"I get a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway," sighed Josh.

"No, pervert," Justin said, "Go sext Steamboat if you want to fap yourself to sleep, I'm gonna open a can of Z's now. Night night."

"Good night."

Josh turned over to make himself comfy. This had been an interesting evening to say the least. He'll phone Jack tomorrow. Right now he needed to sleep. Only way to get rid of this hardon.

He knew that Richie would talk again when he was ready. It was Josh's fault the young wrestler was mad at him any road.

* * *

Cody awoke with a hangover and an impatient knock on his door. Groaning and with a day's worth of stubble on his face, the ravenette stomped to the door and pulled it open.

"Shit's sake Codeman, you just got out of bed?" Daniel Bryan exclaimed, "What's the matter with you? We've been waiting in te parking lot for ten minutes, our flight leaves at six-thirty!"

"Just give me a minute, OK?" grumbled Cody. He dashed over to his bag and just pulled out a crumpled pair of long shorts and a screwed-up grey vest. where the FUCK were his shades at a time like this….he scrabbled around..ahh there they were. He shoved them on his face and located his big trainers. He'll smarten up at the airport.

"You look like death, dude," commented Bryan as Cody heaved his bag out the door and pulled it shut behind him.

"Not slept much," Cody admitted, "Got a head like a fucking drill too."

"Eyes like pissholes in the snow," Bryan said, "You been drinking?"

"Finished off the JD," Cody said, "Had nothing else to do, did I?"

"I guess not," Bryan said, "By the way, Josh left with Gabriel about twenty minutes ago, so its just you, me and The Ryback."

Cody felt his stomach do a backflip and rage boil in his blood. That fucking….no….breathe Cody…stop it. Not worth it. Stupid twink. He made his bed. He can lie in it. And he can find a new trainer too. Maybe then he'll realise where his priorities should be.

"Dude, what happened between you two?" asked Bryan as they crossed the lobby and out into the early morning air towards the hotel car park.

"Don't wanna talk about it," huffed Cody, "Just get us to the airport."

He was pissed the fuck off. And Bryan realised that it was probably better to ignore him as he threw himself into the backseat and slammed the back door shut behind him.

"What's with him?" grunted Ryback as Bryan got in the driver's seat beside him.

"Search me," grumbled the vegan, starting the engine and putting the rental into drive.

* * *

_****FLASHBACK: 2010****_

_Josh Mathews was bored shitless. As usual. But he was here to offer some 'moral support' to his best friend and he did promise to be at every one of the recordings of these new segments to flesh out Cody's break-out character. _

_He was seated on a chair just outside the hotel bathroom-esque set, behind the cameras, while the handsome dark-haired hunk stood there in black trunks and a black silken robe just hanging off his oiled body, having his face powdered up a bit more to mask the glare of the lights. Josh had done countless segments in his time but he still didn't see why Cody really needed HIM here when he wasn't even involved in these grooming tips._

_He unlocked his iPhone and began to idly scroll through Facebook and Twitter, just seeing if there was any notifications. Hmm….perhaps Grindr? Wonder if there were any guys around here? If he slipped away for a little while he was sure Cody wouldn't mind._

"_Joshy."_

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

_He clicked the off button and looked up at his friend._

_"Yep?"_

"_Seeing as you look like you were falling asleep I got a time out. Cig?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask!"_

_Josh lifted his tiny little body up and accompanied his friend out of the building via the nearest exit. Cody was wearing a shitload of makeup, very little clothing (his trunks, boots and that tiny little robe) and frankly, Josh was a touch embarrassed. Cody perched comfortably on the bench, his long, baby-smooth legs laying across the wooden seat. Josh could easily admit that his friend had an absolutely jaw-dropping pair of pins on him – better than all the Divas, past and present…..only Stacy Keibler had a nicer set!_

_"Now where the fuck am I going to sit?" complained Josh._

_Cody moved his feet so Josh could perch on the bench. And then promptly put them back across the small man's lap as he lit a cigarette, grinning impishly at Josh who scowled petulantly in return._

_"You looking for tonight's fuck?" he asked matter-of-factly._

_Josh sighed. He'd never be able to lie to Cody._

_"Well…..yeah, kinda," he said._

_"Bet whomever you find, won't be as DASHING as me," Cody proclaimed, gesturing to his perfect abs and even throwing in the shit-eating grin._

_"Oh can it….bitch," Josh huffed, "Least I'll be getting some which is more than can be said for you! How long has it been since you felt dick in your ass?"_

"_Too long," complained Cody, "Anyway, I might be going to bed alone most nights but at least I'm keeping my lips moist. When did you last gloss yours?"_

"_There's no cameras, quit it," whined Josh, "How long before you do an anal bleaching grooming tip?"_

"_Who bleaches their ass hair?" Cody chuckled._

_Josh went red._

_Cody erupted into howls of laughter, almost dropping his cigarette. And he thought Josh shared EVERYTHING with him…..apparently not._

_"Well, it was only the once and it stung like a bitch," Josh said, laughing nervously._

_"Why? Just why would you dye the hairs around your hole when you could just veet them?"_

"_Can we change the subject?" Josh complained, stubbing out what was left of his cigarette, "Before we lose all our man points. What's really bothering you?"_

_"I can't get it right," Cody confessed, "I keep emphasising the wrong words."_

_"Beats me why they make a nerd with a lithp talk about lip gloth," teased Josh, earning a kick from the silver-booted foot still resting on his lap, "OWW!"_

"_Well put a sock in it bitch, or I'll throw you into those shrubs," Cody said, "I nailed the hairstyling one….any ideas for this one, Joshy?"_

"_Do the same again?" Josh suggested, "Imagine you're talking about Ted's dick? Imagine Teddy's stood behind the camera? Let's face it, you wanted to record these as a present to Teddy every week for Smackdown….if he could see you now, he'd be taking you roughly against the wall…..on the floor…anywhere really….you're looking hotter than I've ever seen you…..I know my opinion counts for nothing but.."_

"_Chance would be a fine thing, Joshy, it's been so long I think I've closed up…"_

"_CODDLES!" _

_Cody cackled with laughter. _

"_I think the last time we had sex must have been the last pay-per-view!" he said, "Even then I was so nervy I couldn't cum."_

"_How comes?"_

"_Well you never know who might walk by and look behind a wires box."_

_"Slut."_

"_Says the one looking for a local fuck tonight."_

"_Least I can contain myself at arenas. Exhibitionist."_

_"Least I ride the same dick every time."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Hoe."_

"_Lipstick queen."_

"_Size queen."_

_"Pot calling the kettle black…what was that you said in the hair one ….'I recommend six to twelve inches'?...yeah I bet you would, Coddles."_

"_Nothing wrong with liking things on the big side you know….good job Teddy' s gifted both front and back really. Maybe we could have a three-way one time, and get Teddy to fuck you, show you what you could be getting if you looked a bit harder…might make you less tetchy if you had a few more inches up you."_

_He had a wicked smirk on his face but Josh knew his bestie was joking….as if he'd share his precious Teddybear with ANYONE! Besides….Josh might be an out and proud slut but he wasn't a homewrecker….Cody was finding being separated from Ted difficult enough as it was. Also…Ted was a great guy, handsome and with an ass that needed its own ZIP code…but he just wasn't Josh's type. _

"_What goes through your mind sometimes?" he asked, shaking his head._

_Cody just blew him a raspberry._

"_By the way, all this talk about cock is only making me want a fuck all the more," Josh smirked, lip curling._

"_Why don't you ever think about settling down?" asked Cody, "Not trying to be mean but you're turning 30 in a few weeks. Do you not want to commit to anyone?"_

"_Never been into that," Josh said, "Coddles, you know why I don't do commitment – most gay guys are assholes who wouldn't think twice about fucking something younger and with a tighter ass the moment your back's turned."_

"_No, just the pondlife you go with," countered Cody, "If you're gonna sleep about a bit, why not at least get a regular fuckbuddy or something?"_

_"Who can I choose from? Cena? Orton?" scoffed Josh…..feeling a pang as he recalled August. Atlanta, Georgia. And his wild night with John and Randy which neither Cody nor Layla knew about….or rather they knew the actions, just not the participants, per se, "Husky or A-Ry? If I want a job surrounded by slutty gays I'd be an airline steward instead."_

"_How comes your fling with Alex Riley never came to anything?" asked Cody. He thought Miz's rookie was pretty hot himself._

_"Same reason my fling with YOUR rookie never amounted to anything," Josh countered. Cody's jaw set. He hated being reminded about Josh and Windham (Husky). He almost MURDERED his friend when he'd found out about that._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because they were one night stands, how stupid are you?" sighed Josh, "Okay, not everyone's settled down at 25 like you but horses for courses and all that…."_

* * *

Cody recalled the memory as he watched the video in question on his iPad in the back of the rental en route to the Live edition of Smackdown tonight. Josh always got so defensive when he, Cody, confronted him about certain actions. Cody still hated Randy Orton and John Cena for double-fucking Josh back in 2010. Regardless of what Josh said, about being the one who initiated it, blah blah….as far as Cody was concerned, Josh was taken advantage of by two dirty old men who should have known better. Still, Randy was suspended and from what Cody heard, had fallen out with Cena who apparently was lobbying for his man's release. So much for them being the 'power couple' of WWE then….

Cody watched his younger self apply the lipgloss, pucker up and blow a kiss to the camera, his blue eyes flirting heavily with the viewer. Cody vividly remembered doing that, convincing himself that he wasn't performing to some guy in a black WWE polo shirt but to Teddy, wearing nothing but a smile. Good job they'd filmed him from the abs and up that day really as obviously…..well, it wouldn't have been PG, put it that way. As soon as the director had yelled cut, Cody had excused himself to the bathroom for a touch of relief…..and Josh had teased him relentlessly for the rest of the day about it. Cody did miss the old days with Josh, when he was a flourishing mid-carder rather than hovering annoyingly just under the main event wire like he was currently. It seemed like there was less pressure on him compared to now. It had its drawbacks (the biggest being 12 months on a separate brand to Ted) but it was still better than now. For starters they used to spend so much time bitching about Slater and Gabriel…..

…and after all this….Josh was fucking _befriending_ the little slimebag?

Why was Cody finding this so hard to accept?

He knew he was never Josh's only friend, and Josh had never moaned at him for hanging out with other Superstars….so why did he, Cody, find this particular change to the routine particularly jarring?

Cody wondered, if Josh was shagging Justin. It was a possibility. Josh and Richie were having a tiff at the minute thanks to Josh getting the wrong end of the stick and telling Cody that ridiculous tale about how Richie was curious about fucking Cody (as if!)…so Josh was probably frustrated.

Justin hadn't had any probably in fuck-knew how long, mostly thanks to his revolting attitude and the fact that he could barely last a minute inside another man.

Josh was playing a very dangerous game as far as Cody was concerned.

* * *

Josh was already changed, ready for tonight when Cody arrived at the arena and headed to the bathroom to smarten himself up, ready for his Money in The Bank qualifying rematch.

The two men had barely acknowledged each other when in the same room together here, and it hadn't gone un-noticed.

Josh pulled his silver, infinity-logo'd belt tight over his small red shorts, and made sure his silver and black knee-brace was tight. He was checking himself out in the mirror, looking to see that he'd not put anything on the wrong way around. He definitely decided that although this red and silver ensemble was striking, his favourite was the blue and black as the colour just enhanced his pert little bottom.

He wondered who his opponent was going to be.

He hated being in here with his best friend and they weren't even talking. He wondered where Lay was, as he knew she had that pointless mixed-tag match tonight. Josh just didn't understand why they wouldn't just make her feud with AJ – he really enjoyed watching her take on the company's top Diva last week – much as he liked Beth, he was bored of seeing his other bestie face her all the time.

He padded to the Divas locker room and knocked.

"Oh hey Josh," beamed AJ, still wearing her black glasses, "You wanna see Lay?"

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Why don't you come in?" AJ said, "Don't worry, no nasty boobs flying around here….there's only 3 of us in here right now."

"OK," Josh was blushing furiously and he nervously stepped into the forbidden room. If Vince, Hayes or any of the senior management caught him in here…..

AJ shut the door and led Josh to the bench at the far corner of the room where Layla was sat, tightening her knee brace, head-to-toe in bright pink. She looked hot as usual but Josh wasn't too sure he could pull off that particular shade.

If he wasn't feeling gawky enough, the third woman in the vicinity was Natalya, in a particularly nice bikini, applying the finishing touches to her lipstick. And her assets were very much on show.

How many men would kill to be Josh right now?

"Hey Lay," he mumbled.

Layla gasped at the male voice but beamed when she saw who it was. She pulled the small man into a big hug.

"Hello darling!" she giggled, "Bit scary being surrounded by so many girlies?"

"Shut up Lay," Josh said, feeling even more like a scared little boy, "Those clothes new?"

"Don't worry, I didn't think you'd appreciate bright pink, so you've not got your own set!" chuckled Layla.

"He looks like your houseboy," Nattie remarked, noting Josh's ring attire.

Layla giggled.

"Oh but doesn't he look ADORABLE in it?" she said.

"Lay…you're as bad as Paige!" whined Josh, "Stop it."

"Who you facing tonight?" asked Natalya, wandering over and crossing one of her long legs over the other. She was looking mighty fine this evening…..Josh had to admit he WOULD. In a heartbeat.

"I don't know," Josh shrugged, "Wish they would tell me so I don't botch."

"Why don't we go find out?" Layla suggested, getting to her feet and pulling Josh up with her, holding his hand, "Tell Aksana I'll see her in the ring. Try not to get punch on that bikini!"

And with that she led Josh out, for which he was very thankful for. Being in a women's locker room wasn't a place the little man would volunteer to spend time in again.

"Love your new bikini photos on the website," Josh was saying, "You look fierce."

Layla giggled.

"Good, that's what I wanted," she said, "By the way, move over slash fiction, _Twilight_ and _50 Shades Of Grey_….oh hell yes!"

Josh groaned.

"Lay! Not you and all!" he whined.

Layla giggled even more.

"Every page…would make even your eyes water," she grinned, "And it's not like you're Mister Innocent….Mr. buy one get one free..."

"LAY!" whinged Josh, face flushing, "I thought we agreed to never to talk about that?"

"I know, sorry, couldn't resist, don't judge me," she chuckled, "So…onto serious stuff….I've not head from Coddles…is he here?"

"Yep," Josh said, "Totally ignored me."

"Like I said," Layla continued, "It's his problem. You can have other friends besides us you know."

"I know," Josh sighed, "But at the same time he's my closest friend on the whole roster…..apart from you. He knows more about me than even Richie does."

"How's all that business going?" asked the Divas Champion as they made their way into Catering.

"Don't ask, I'm waiting for him to come around," Josh said, "I give up sometimes. It's my own fault…me and my big mouth strike again."

"Well don't make me bash your heads together," Layla smiled, "Just let Coddles have his little tantrum and then….oh, Hey Teddy!"

Josh gave a start. What was he doing here?

And there the blonde was. Stood right there in Catering.

"Hey Layla," drawled Ted, pecking her on both cheeks in greeting, "Oh hey there Josh. Like the attire. You wrestling tonight then?"

"Yup, dunno who against," Josh said, "How come you're here?"

"Meeting with Hunter, just checking up on my injuries, and I fancied watching the show," Ted said, "It won't be long before the DiBiase Posse will be bringing it once more."

"Where's the beard then?" Josh asked, rather more bitchily than he intended. Layla shot him a look.

"I thought he'd be with his adopted brother and sister," Ted shrugged, "He's even being funny with me. One word answers to my texts and stuff. Is he OK?"

Layla just shook her head. Boys! It was like being with children sometimes!

"I'm gonna go do some warmups," she said, "See you later on darling. I'll be watching."

She kissed Josh's cheek before walking away, leaving him alone with Ted.

Ted did look pretty hot tonight. Nylon workout shorts that came quite a way above his knees…..clinging tightly to his amazing behind. Orange t-shirt and of course a visor. And flip-flops. In fact Josh could even say that was probably the GAYEST Ted had ever looked. And that was after all the 'duckface' photos the blond had done in the past.

"Nice outfit," Josh said, lip curling.

Ted flushed.

"I'm way out my comfort zone, got so many stares in the airport," complained Ted, "Actually, wouldn't mind talking to you…privately?"

"Sure, I got my smokes with me," Josh said.

"Where?" asked Ted, not knowing how you could hide cigarettes anywhere in the little clothes Josh was wearing.

"Ah," Josh blushed. And to Ted's amazement he reached into the front of his shorts and pulled the crumpled cig packet and a lighter out.

"I can't believe I just saw that," Ted gasped.

Josh chuckled.

"It's OK I've got something on underneath!" he said, "You want one or are you chewing like a hick today?"

"I'll take one, left the chewing stuff home, you know how Coddles is about that!" Ted laughed, taking a cigarette from the packet.

He followed Josh out the makeshift dining area and out of a side exit. Josh noted Ted was walking a bit better (unaided now at least) but still hobbling. He was amazed the doctors allowed him to just wear flip-flops.

Ted perched on edge of a planter and Josh lit the cigarette for him. The small man couldn't take his eyes off Ted's legs.

"So what you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Tongue away," Ted smirked, clicking his tongue in that way he did…so southern.

"Sorry Ted….outside the ring I'm not used to seeing you wear short-shorts…..you waxed your legs?"

"Yup," Ted said, "That's what I wanted to talk about…..I'm feeling a bit different these days…..last time Coddles came to see me…."

"You bottomed….you forget Teddy, we share everything," Josh grinned, "Teddy….sometimes people change."

"I prefer it, it's like…I dunno…time's changed me," Ted admitted, blushing furiously. Big step for him.

"Nothing wrong with being versatile," Josh said, "I'm vers too….occasionally. Why you so embarrassed?"

Ted looked at the floor. Josh could see where Ted was coming from. All the time he'd known the third-generation blonde (i.e. since 2008 when he'd started dating Cody) Ted had always never shown any outward signs of being in a relationship with a man (which was no bad thing in Josh's eyes) and was always the typical good ol' boy with his lack of fashion sense, his love of golf, hunting and fishing, plus the general cluelessness when it came to technology.

"Because I've been reading and watching a lot of porn while Coddles is out on the road," Ted said, "So boring at home alone most days when Dad or Brett can't come see me…I told Coddles my fantasies."

"And what were they?" asked Josh. He wasn't being a perv, just interested. Ted was his best friend's man after all.

"I want to be used," Ted said, face now scarlet, "I want Coddles to dominate me. Spank me. Bend me over and fuck me hard."

Josh knew that it had taken Ted a hell of a lot to admit that to somebody else. He knew that despite finding that thought smoking hot, he should be discreet and just let Ted talk.

"Have you talked to him about it?" asked Josh.

"No….I just bent over….and he fucked me. Like a bitch. Surprised you didn't twig."

"I did wonder why you wanted his ring gear….lucky Julie had made his spares when I went to collect mine really wasn't it! If I remember correctly, you wore his white pads and boots while he pounded you through the mattress?"

Ted nodded. He was so red it was funny. He took a large puff of the cigarette before tossing it on the floor and stamping on i.

"Teddy, I got a confession. Coddles and I have fallen out," Josh said, sensing the blonde's discomfort.

"Oh. Is that what Layla meant about having his little tantrum?"

"Yup."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Basically, last night before Raw went on air, Justin came to see me and ask me some advice on something. Basically, Coddles hates the fact Justin and I made up. Justin apologised to him eventually and he accepted. But he still hates him."

Ted fixed Josh with a look. He could see where Cody was coming from but he knew what his baby boy was like when he got an idea, however crazy, into his head. Stubborn as a mule and never took no for an answer.

"It's like…please don't hate me Teddy, like he's throwing a big jealous hissy fit – he's acting like Justin's stolen me or something."

Ted sighed.

"Josh, buddy…he loves you. Justin's hurt you in the past….just remember when you went back to your locker room and Cody helped wash you down and tend to your injuries. I dunno how I can help you, I can't do this psychology shit, but I can see why he's pissed. It's like you threw it all right back in his face."

"But I haven't!" protested Josh.

"Buddy…..you and him used to get all sorts of shit thrown at you by Gabriel and his little bitch Slater for ages….Gabriel forces you to fuck him, hurts you….almost ended your career. And now you're buddying up with him?"

"I roomed with him last night," Josh said softly.

"You WHAT? Way to go, moron!" Ted snapped, "No wonder he doesn't want to speak to you! It'd be like if I turned him down to spend the night with Riley!"

"Not like that at all!" Josh spat back, stung, "You think I'm banging him don't you?"

"Are you?" Ted demanded.

"No. How dare you." Josh was mortified anyone could even THINK that of him. Maybe that's what Cody thought too.

"Look, buddy, I'm sorry," Ted said, "I know what Coddles is like. I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"SO you fucking should be," huffed Josh, folding his arms, "If you must know, and you can tell your brat of a fiancé this too, all Justin wanted to talk about was a guy he wants to be with. Literally all last night, all he talked about was Johnny Curtis. Honestly."

Ted had to admit that he wasn't down with Josh referring to Cody as a brat but he believed the small man.

"Big deal," came a lisp, "So what if Gabriel wants to shove his dribbling dick into Johnny's hole?"

Both Ted and Josh turned to see Cody. Still in shades but now clean-shaven and wearing his mauve merchandise tee over his ring attire. His mouth dropped open when he realised who Josh was talking do. The visor should have given it away really but he was still feeling a little tender. It was amazing what seeing your man can do to your resentment and jealousy towards your best friend.

"Still as eloquent as ever I see, trouble?" grinned Ted.

Cody padded over and hugged his guy with all his might.

"Hey…easy….easy…mind the shoulder!" Ted said.

"Teddy."

Cody nuzzled Ted, coaxing the blonde's head around so he could kiss him. He liked Ted in those short shorts very much. His hand wandered down over that ample posterior and down the back of that thick, smooth thigh…smooth….Ted had waxed. Yum.

Josh just watched, once more feeling like a gooseberry. He knew someone would tell Cody Ted was here (probably Layla as a last ditch attempt to get him to pick his face up) eventually.

"So," Cody said, breaking the hug and fixing his cobalt blue eyes upon the little red and silver-clad man, "I'm a brat am I?"

"Please," Josh said, almost pleadingly.

"By the way, your opponent is Mahal," Cody said smartly, "So you might want to do some spots seeing as it's a live show."

"I'll just wing it, we've worked house shows," Josh said flippantly, "Coddles, please…..I'm sorry….can we talk?"

"No, no," Cody said, extricating himself from Ted and padding over to Josh, "I'm sorry. You were right. I am a brat. I just don't want to see you hurt, Joshy. Not again. I was jealous, if you want the truth."

"Any idiot could see you were jealous," Josh said, and his face cracked into a cheeky grin, "Also by the way, unlike you, Justin doesn't snore or fart in his sleep."

Ted gave a bellow of laughter at that. Now that was definitely something he could symphatise with!

"By the way, bitch," Cody put in, flushing a little, "That expired shake? I told you not to drink it but you were too proud to ask the cashier for a refund….bet you were on and off that can all night."

Ted just facepalmed.

"Can we not talk about shit like that!" he complained. He perched back down on the edge of the planter and reached into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a small pouch and a tiny brown glass bottle.

"Thought you'd left that at home," Josh said.

"I lied," Ted said simply, "Fancied one of your cigs."

He grinned mischievously.

"Just don't spit in front of me," Cody ordered

"Yes mother," Ted teased.

"Otherwise I'll spit next time I go down on you," Cody went on, a wicked smirk on his face as he caught Josh's expression.

"I hate you," Josh moaned.

"Why? Just because you only swallow if your guy's been eating the right food?" Cody said, "If you were any sort of loyal boyfriend you'd always swallow…regardless."

"Does Ted swallow?" Josh put in, "Or does he choke, amount you spooge?"

Ted had to admit he missed their puerile banter…the way they always tried to out-do one another with their witty remarks or sexual jokes. Sometimes they could be so crass. He just decided to shamelessly admire his boy and how nicely he filled out his trunks and tee these days. And that naughty smile Cody wore whenever he had his little skirmishes-of-words with Josh, the way his eyes glinted just before he came out with something particularly crude. The same look he used to flash the camera in those 'Dashing' grooming tips (which Ted would never admit to Cody but he watched every single one on the flight here – he could never get enough of those…especially as he knew Cody did them just for him!)…

"Well," Josh huffed, "I need to go find Jinder and prepare…..and so should you, Coddles, seeing as you're going against Reso. Again."

"Match, schmatch," Cody brushed it aside, eyes firmly focused on the hot southern blonde sat in front of them on that planter, his legs looking particularly tanned and sexy in the late afternoon sun. He had plans.

"So, before I go, are we cool?" asked Josh, pausing expectantly in front of Cody.

"Sure," Cody said, opening his big arms so Josh could get a hug. He gratefully accepted before padding inside with one last sparkle from his silver belt.

"You little mischief-maker," teased Ted, pulling Cody, all 215 pounds of him, onto his lap. Cody was still bigger than him, or so it felt like.

"Never mind that Teddy, fucking kiss me," breathed Cody, wriggling around so he was straddling his beau, his soft, pouty lips against Ted's, whose mouth opened up to accept the kiss. They made out passionately before Cody's hand wandered downwards over the front of those shorts.

Cody slipped off and sank deftly to his padded knees, pulling the shorts down with him. Anyone could come out and spot them…..all part of the thrill for Cody!

Ted still had NO tan lines.

Oh that was so hot.

"Commando?" he asked, a lascivious smirk spreading across his handsome face.

Ted just clicked his tongue in that charming way that Cody adored. He knew Cody would be keen to hear about those days he spent sunbathing in the buff at home…. The younger man gratefully opened his mouth and took Ted inside smoothly, his tongue expertly lapping at the head…..Ted gasping with pleasure, the cool summer air only serving to enhance the experience. Cody was SO damn good at sucking dick.

The dark head was bobbing back and forth, those long-fingered hands holding Ted's legs wide apart and securely in place. Cody gently removed Ted from his mouth and his pink tongue began to lap all around the area, his inner thighs….under his balls where he knew Ted would go WILD…..all up the underside of his dick...Cody wanted more.

He rose to his feet, pulling his trunks down to his knees, his hardon springing free, already leaking. He was so ready.

Ted stood up and was about to turn around, ready for the seeing-to he hoped for…..until Cody pulled him roughly away from the planter and bent over in front of him.

"Come on big guy….you know you want this," Cody purred.

He lifted his shirt up so more of his ass was visible.

"Baby boy….haven't got any…lube or rubbers…"

"Spit will do. Just hurry up Teddy. Please."

Ted kicked off his flip-flops and the shorts from his ankles so he was literally in just a t-shirt and visor. Cody turned around with a wicked grin. He ripped the visor off.

"Your shirt won't take itself off now, will it?" he said.

Oh Cody. His Coddles. Still the sex kitten he always was. Ted obeyed him so he was now ass-naked right here outside the arena in this quiet smoking area bit…where anyone could find them. He got a seductive smile on his face and lay himself down on the hard paved ground.

"Climb on then, baby boy."

His. VOICE.

Cody almost came right there. That heavenly southern twang just made him want to do ANYTHING Ted asked him. He spat on his own fingers and began to scissor himself. He didn't mind it being a little dry. Only enhanced the experience without the need for amyl.

He removed his trunks completely, along with his shirt. He wasn't sure turning up with a soaked shirt was the done thing. He straddled Ted….gently lowered himself down…..he bit back a cry of pain….fuck did it hurt. It had been a while. Last time they'd met he'd been the top for a change. He wriggled his hips.

"Ah stop wussin', baby boy, and take it like a man," growled Ted and his hands flew to Cody's hips, and pushed the younger man down.

"Owww…" hissed Cody….but he shot the most devilish smirk at Ted. Oh. So Teddy wanted to play did he? He began to fuck himself on Ted's cock, body thrusting up and down…..he wriggled…and moaned loudly as he felt Ted's dick impale his prostate.

"Oh yeah…like that….just like that…."

"No talking," rumbled Ted and he began to drive his hips up and down hastily, trying to make this quick….before the were seen. Cody riding him like a cowboy….he was so horny….Cody's warm heat squeezing around him…

Cody was groaning and mewling like an animal in heat…..his hands gripping Ted's shoulders, his jacked, muscled body heaving and twitching….his abs…pecs…Ted couldn't help it…he grunted louder….Cody knew that meant he was going to come….he wanted to be first…..wanted Ted to make him….this was so fuckin' intense…..he was leaving Earth…..seeing stars…..fuck me Teddy…..fuck me…..so GOOD….he really began to bounce up and down…his thighs smacking against Ted's pelvis….Ted driving upwards as hard as he dared to meet Cody's thrusts….

Cody bellowed with ecstasy as he exploded….all over Ted's pecs….abs….the patio around them…and his hands had not needed to leave Ted's shoulders. Ted had made him come once again. It was so…..intense. More so than usual…..wow Cody hadn't had any in ages. Ted had better think twice before he changed roles…..Cody wasn't going to relinquish his position as bottom boy that easy if Ted could fuck him like THAT again.

He rolled off Ted onto the patio, eyes lidded, chest heaving, still on cloud nine.

Ted crawled around and straddled Cody's chest, fisting his cock.

"Not got time!" Cody gasped.

Ted just grinned naughtily…...his thick legs locked Cody in…..his mouth in an O of pleasure…his body shook….

He growled deeply and mannishly as he finally came undone…..mostly into Cody's wanton, open mouth….but the rest spattered Cody's neck and chest….a drop or two even landing on his perfectly-manicured eyebrows.

"Miss me?" Ted drawled once he was done, still locking Cody in place.

"You have no fucking idea," grinned Cody, "That was fuckin' wild. No way are you being the bottom….no fuckin'; way…you're the only one who can fuck me like that!"

"It's because you're mine," Ted said possessively, reaching for Cody's hand and clasping it.

"I know….I always will be yours," Cody smiled back. He loved it when Ted 'marked his territory'. That's what he called it when they had sex like this…..he really got off on Ted 'marking' him in this way. Which is why he always wanted to come first.

"Wish you could have seen your face, baby boy," Ted said, climbing off his man and sitting next to him, sill holding his hand, "You totally lost it…your eyes rolled back….you looked so beautiful."

"I haven't cum like that for fuck knows how long," Cody said, "I love you Teddy."

"Love you more," Ted replied, kissing the top of Cody's head adoringly, "Trouble."

* * *

**I didn't realise how long this chapter went on for so I'll cut off here. Yet more Codiasi smut was a good enough place I reckon. I can't ever get tired of writing these two.**

**I split up the dream team but not for long…it's not over yet. Josh let him off the hook because Ted was there but obviously he still wants an explanation for why Cody gave him such a hard time. Also, Cody still has his reservations regarding Justin. So more of that next chapter, along with maybe some first hints at Gabriel/Curtis. I know I want to get Justin well and truly laid this time. He has turned over a new leaf and deserves a gift in the form of a hunky man!**

**Anyways pleas R&R! Hope you liked it xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_This chapter follows right on from when Chapter 4 left off – Had to cut because I realised it had got to well over 7000 words!_

_And it might begin all comedy and naughtiness but there's plenty of unfinished business left. _

_By the way, major warning: Infantile, inappropriate, Farrelly-brothers humour aplenty in this chapter. Saw a conversation on Twitter that grossed me out so much I had to work it in - could just see the boys saying that kind of stuff. Don't say you weren't warned!_

* * *

The Superstars tapings were over and the show was due to start recording live. Josh had managed to go through a few spots with Jinder beforehand so that was good. He'd been stood keeping Layla company at the guerrilla position as she stood with Khali, but now he had to go sit with the others.

"Joshy!" came a lisped hiss and Josh spotted Cody near the front, with an empty seat saved just for him. He was back in his mauve tee (lucky he'd removed it earlier really). Josh perched onto the steel chair, the metal cool against his bare thighs It felt so weird sitting amongst all the wrestlers as one of them at a TV show now. House shows were slightly different.

It was then that he noted a faint air of smugness coming from Cody that probably had little to do with the 'W' next to his name on the board showing the order of matches.

"You got something you wanna tell me?" asked Josh, lip curling.

"Whatever made you think that, Joshy?" asked Cody innocently, though his smile said otherwise.

"You bastard…you've had sex haven't you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

Cody's grin just got wider. He now looked just like he did when he ripped his hood off during his entrances.

"Okay…spill….where?"

"Smoking area. Next to the planter. Stained the asphalt too."

"Exhibitionist slut."

"Jealous because your big mouth's rendered you celibate? Deal with it. Your hole, you dig yourself out."

"At least I don't do it in smoking areas at arenas where ANYONE could see me and sneak on me!" Josh smirked back, "Can't control yourself can you? I suppose you're going to tell me everything in detail to make me jealous, aren't you?"

"Damn right," Cody said, "Just a question - how often does Richie make you gush?"

A few groans and sighs came from behind them.

"Aww c'mon Codeman, do you have to?" complained Dolph Ziggler, "Not right before my match!"

Josh and Cody howled with laughter.

"All the time," Josh put in.

"I didn't mean out the front," Cody said, smirking.

"CODDLES!" Josh cried out before doubling over with mirth….good job he hadn't eaten recently! He was laughing so much tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't…don't….you'll wear me out," he cried, wiping his eyes, his sides aching, "No….in all seriousness…..wow…..I knew Ted must be a good top but I didn't think he'd make you do THAT…."

So much for the New Year's resolutions of a more mature, masculine Cody then….

As Josh calmed down, Cody just sat smugly trying to keep the arrogant smile from his face. He was a very happy man right now. He still had to break the news to Josh that he won't be rooming with him tonight either…for different reasons this time.

"So, Mister Anal Cumming," Josh began, but stopped when he saw the looks of disgust on the faces of the folk behind him – especially Dolph.

"Thanks for that Codeman," put in Daniel Bryan who was sat next to AJ, who just looked amused, "Now you've given half the locker room nightmares for tonight."

Cody laughed nervously, pretending not to hear.

"Well," he said, turning his back to his road-buddy and facing Josh head-on, "It's an interesting feature and only Teddy's ever been able to cause it…"

"Like you're embarrassed," butted in Josh, "Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Not unless you age at the speed of light," put in Dolph to a few chuckles.

"Hashtag bleachjob, get your roots done before you bash my looks," pouted Josh to the snickering blonde.

"He's got a point Ziggs," put in Bryan.

Dolph raised his hands in defeat and resumed idly fiddling with his phone.

"Of course I'm not," Cody said smugly, "Just shows what a fucking good top Teddy is."

"Interesting," Josh hit back, totally deadpan, "I get anal orgasms but never anal ejaculations."

"AWW GOD, NOOO!" complained Daniel while AJ laughed uproariously next to him. Josh had struggled to keep his face straight during that disgusting remark and he fell about laughing once more. It really was like high school here sometimes, with some of the shit that went down in the pre-show locker room sessions.

Oh yes, the queen bees were back!

* * *

Josh made his way to gorilla. He was due to be on after Dolph defeated Alex for the qualifying match. Josh couldn't fathom how or WHY that big-mouthed slut deserved a chance at the prestigious match-up but there we go.

He'd been here since the end of Layla's match – he'd gone down with Cody once the ravenette had done his backstage segment with Teddy Long – by that time the locker room had mostly emptied, with the majority of colleagues donning their swimwear and summer clothes for the 'party' segments.

He'd enjoyed Cody's match and had to admit Alex held his own against Dolph.

Speak of the devil, the muscular blonde appeared through the curtain.

"Hello bubba," drawled Alex and Josh looked over his shoulder. Brodus Clay was stood there. Josh hadn't even noticed his arrival. Alex kissed the big man shamelessly before being led away, just as Josh's opponent for the night, Jinder Mahal appeared, already in his turban and robe. Josh had to admit that with the beard, Jinder looked pretty hot. And he was a nice guy too.

He nodded at Josh and stood aside as Dolph came through, his song still playing out in the arena.

"Good luck man," the blonde said.

"Cheers," replied Josh, "Didn't put you off too much did I?"

"You didn't but he did….ugh, no offence but Riley needs to watch his wandering hands or someone's going to really hurt him. He groped my dick about five times during that."

"Ugh," Josh said, making a retching sound, "You won't be his type anyway….he likes them big. As in, Brodus Clay, Mason Ryan big."

"I dunno whether to be relieved or even more disgusted," Dolph said, shuddering, "I need a drink. Another mental image to try and bleach out."

"You're next," came Hunter's voice. He just shook his head at the antics and goofing around that often went on here. After all, he'd seen Orton take a leak into a nearby trashcan at gorilla once amongst others. Nothing bothered him really. As long as people didn't fuck up their cues.

Josh breathed deeply as Jinder went out to his sitar theme. It would make more sense for him to go out first so the crowd wondered who his opponent would be (i.e expect Ryback or Sandow).

Josh heard Jinder taunting the crowd in Punjabi as he waited for his cue. Jinder would say in English to 'come out, whatever coward wants to face me.'

And then Josh's music (this time, 'Nasty Girl') would hit. Matt Striker was taking Josh's place with Booker and Cole at the announce desk. Josh tightened his kneebrace to make sure it didn't come loose. Cole would explain on commentary that Josh 'twisted his knee' in his match against Alex to cover that base.

He'd also borrowed a hoodie with 'FLAWLESS' on the back, similar to what Layla wore in her first two return matches.

"Come out then, coward," Jinder boomed, piling on the heavy accent to mask his Canadian identity, "Come face me whomever you are!"

There was a pause and then the sassy beats hit. Josh hadn't seen his 'tron' yet so he'd have to look that up later. He dashed out onto the stage where he got a mild cheer but obviously nobody was expecting him to be the opponent, and also this wasn't a Money In The Bank feud. He decided to play his heel character so he posed arrogantly before strutting down the ramp, high-fiving a few of the kids who stuck their hands out as he was still a babyface announcer to them.

He made his way into the ring, feeling like a true star for the first time in his life. Although when he'd worked those dark Superstars matches earlier this year he'd done them in live arenas, obviously only people who just happened to be there on the night had seen him as a wrestler and it wasn't the same as the knowledge that he was being filmed live.

He made his pose on the ropes, stretching out his fit little body, before hopping into the ring, removing his jacket and throwing it into the crowd idly….copping a few squees at the sight of his bare, tattooed torso. He saw this on tumblr – people who were gobsmacked when they saw photos of his ink. Plus some of these people may not have watched him wrestle Cole last year at the rather forgettable Capitol Punishment so there was that too.

The bell rang.

Jinder booted him sharply in the middle, making him double over. The Punjabi kicked him again before going for an early cover. Josh quickly got his shoulder up at one.

Jinder pulled him up and landed a couple of punches before aiming for a third, which Josh dodged and this time aimed one right back. Then another before he went to whip Jinder who countered it, sending Josh towards the ropes….he bounced off and ran straight into a clothesline.

1, 2.

Josh knew he shouldn't look amazing in his second televised match but in the warmups he'd practiced 2 spots which he was sure would get him noticed. He couldn't moonsault yet. Hunter had told him to not go for the flashy, flippy stuff yet.

He struggled back to his feet.

"YAAA!" he screamed, kicking Jinder in the shin. The younger man doubled over. Josh spun around and hit him with his back-spin kick. And another, each one with a shrill war-cry. He then took a run, rebounding off the ropes once more, and went straight for Jinder's legs and shoulders, quickly taking him down with a fireman's carry before rolling his small body over into a pin. 1, 2….Jinder kicked out.

He allowed Mahal to get the upper hand once more and was very nearly put into the camel clutch but he managed to wriggle out. He took another run-up and aimed a low dropkick right at Jinder's face. The younger man fell flat down and Josh went to cover him once more…1…2….kickout.

They scrapped some more. Jinder set Josh up for his old full-nelson drop finisher but Josh managed to wriggle his lithe form out once more, running towards a corner. He reached out….bounced on the first rope, the second…the third…before springing around into a high cross-body, and luckily Jinder was in just the right place for the momentum to send him to the mat. Josh hooked both legs this time…1, 2….Jinder kicked out at 2 and a half.

He raised his opponent up by his head, keeping his hands tight, before twisting his body around and falling into the familiar sitout position…..Jinder folding himself in half and really sold the neckbreaker. Josh rolled over, spreading his leg out wide to cover Jinder. 1, 2, 3.

Were the crowd counting with him? Oh wow, they were! Yes.

The referee (Mike the 'angry'/openly gay one who had a one-night thing with Alex a few months back) raised Josh's small arm in victory as he grinned, soaking in the atmosphere. He felt so pleased with himself. He didn't think he'd disgraced himself too badly and also he would have his moonsault once he was established as a wrestler on-screen, and only use it at house shows.

He headed back up the ramp, celebrated his victory one final time, before turning around and padding through the curtain backstage. Obviously he wasn't going to be in the battle royal main event so he could go shower and relax for a bit while Cody and the others duked it out. He was still celebrating in his head when he collided with something hard.

"Mind where you're going!" he grumped.

"Could say the same thing, bitch…..sexual frustration's very distracting!" quipped that oh-too-familiar lisp.

"Oh shut up Coddles," moaned Josh, "What you doing here anyway?"

"Watched your match of course," Cody said, "You did really well…..but you botched the fireman carry takedown."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry but in case you didn't spot it – Jinder and me, bit of a size gap," Josh said, although he knew Cody was right. At least he was being honest, "Anyway, thought you'd be having a quickie in the bathroom with Ted or something seeing as you can't keep your legs shut for five minutes."

"Teddy's watching in the crowd, and even I draw the line at public indecency," Cody said, "Your argument is invalid. So can it. Bitch."

Josh poked his tongue out at his annoying best friend. Yes Cody could sometimes drive him up the wall but he'd be lost without him really. He knew that, Cody knew that…hopefully.

* * *

Cody hissed in pain as his bruised elbow was tended to by a trainer. He'd had a particularly gruelling time in the Money In The Bank ladder match and came away with an elbow injury. Nothing threatening and he could still continue working but it hurt like a bitch. He remembered Elimination Chamber earlier this year, when he had Teddy to look after him. Still, both Josh AND Layla managed to slip back here and sit with him to keep him company as they watched the matches take place on the TV screen in the medical room.

He had to laugh at the way Josh and Layla were both dressed – both in identically-designed clothes but with differing colours. Josh once again in his red and silver look, while Layla resembled some kind of superheroine in a fetching red and blue combination. She wore the colours well though. She'd got a surprise tag match on the card, teaming with Tamina and Kaitlyn against the familiar heel crew of Beth, Nattie and Eve.

"I told you, Lay," Josh was saying.

"I'm amazed they made time for the likes of me, after all I'm only the Divas champion!" the English girl said. She had to admit she was finding playing second fiddle to AJ tough at times.

"At least you got on TV," Josh put in, "I got the dark match!"

"What have you done to warrant a pay-per-view spot anyway, bitch?" smirked Cody, "Defeated a few jobbers on Raw and Smackdown?"

"Worked for The Ryback," pouted Josh.

"He's a star attraction, big trog who puts two twinks on his shoulder," Cody said, "You're a twink who screams in the ring. Argument invalid. Can it. Bitch."

"Ooooh," teased Layla, "Someone's feeling a little tetchy aren't they?"

"Well fancy making that dirty old man Mr Money In The Bank for Raw, as IF he needed ANOTHER title shot? And yet Bryan doesn't get a run just because he doesn't go around hugging fat girls and kissing babies?" Cody spat.

Layla giggled. He was such a big kid. When he was in one of these irritable moods, he reminded her so much of a little boy in the supermarket whose mother just told him he wasn't allowed any sweets.

"You know, you look like a pissed-off cat," she giggled, "And not even a butch one. A little white Persian. A FEMALE one at that."

Josh howled with laughter. He high-fived his 'big sister'.

"Good one!" he chuckled.

"You can talk," put in Cody, "Pulling Tatsu's ponytail and smashing his face into the mat. You fight like a girl."

He finished his point by blowing a raspberry. He didn't approve of them making fun of him when he was in a bit of pain. He had no idea that Dolph was down to win tonight, he genuinely thought he might be in with a chance – he and the blonde were both being pushed as borderline main-eventers recently. But he supposed his brush with suspension back in May hindered him a touch. But there we go.

"Do you know Lay," Josh said, in slightly mock anger, "I wish Ted would hurry his big fat ass up and get back on the road full-time….if Coddles was getting a regular ass-pounding he might not be such a whiny little bitch!"

"Oh tell me about it," Layla chimed in, "Least I can bury my head in Twilight if he gets on my nerves!"

Cody just lay there and sulked. The trainer had long since departed and his elbow was tightly bandaged. He couldn't be bothered to hit them back with a witty riposte. He knew they were never malicious – it was just their typical banter that defined the friendship between the three. And plus he couldn't be the only one who'd groaned when they found out John Cena was down to win the Raw ladder match.

"Hey Layla," Kaitlyn said, sticking her duo-toned head around the door, "Our match is next!"

"Sure, be right there," Layla said, getting to her feet and picking up her title, "Right you, pick your face up while I kick Phoenix's angry bird arse, okay?"

She leaned over and kissed Cody on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, before doing the same to Josh and padding out the room, leaving the boys alone.

"Sorry Coddles," Josh said, "We were only playing. You know that?"

"Yeah," sighed Cody, "I just…..I dunno. Feeling a bit unfulfilled at the minute."

"It's not like you're being jobbed out!" Josh said, "You need a hug."

He climbed his small figure onto the bed and let those big, sweaty arms envelop him. Cody's hugs were always so nice. He was like a teddybear. Without the fur, obviously.

"When's Teddy getting back on the road?" asked Josh, resuming his seat at the side.

"Soon," Cody said, and he smiled, "He hasn't said exactly when but it will be at a house show."

"That's good isn't it?" Josh said.

"Yeah but….I miss him," Cody sighed, "When he came to the Bash a couple of weeks ago…."

"And fucked you in the smoking area like a common hustler!" Josh cut in, smirking.

"Whatever," Cody said, dismissing the jibe, "It was like he'd never been away. Joshy…..when he went to get his flight back to Mississippi the next day, I cried at the airport. That's why I didn't sit with you on the plane that day. Wanted some time to myself. Don't you DARE tell anyone."

"Awwwwwwwww!" Josh said, "That's so sweet! As far as I can see those were definitely manly tears. Nothing wrong with that. You still haven't told me what he gave you for your birthday!"

"That's private," Cody said firmly, "I know we share everything but sometimes it's nice to keep things to myself. Is Richie still giving you the brush-off?"

"Yup," Josh said, and his eyes glistened with sadness. He had tried to not think about it on the road, and just throw himself into his new role as a wrestler, giving 110% and more in his matches. He'd earned praise backstage for his commitment and effort but he missed his man. It had been so long now Josh was beginning to doubt his relationship status – was he even in one anymore? Richie was being a touch childish about it but Josh knew it was his fault.

"Wow," Cody said, raising his eyebrows, "He does bear a grudge. Joshy….I know I was the one who pushed you into asking him out…..but…"

"What?" Josh spat, rather more sharply than he intended.

"You're 31, he's 25…..by the way, you missed his birthday."

"Thanks for reminding me, you don't think I feel shitty enough about it?" Josh hissed.

Cody ignored him.

"He's a kid," he said, "He's only young. Maybe he's not ready to settle down with you yet?"

Josh had been thinking this himself. The honeymoon period was definitely at an end now – when Josh had worked in FCW for four days a week they were together every day. And spent most of that time at it like rabbits.

"Do you know, when Glenn and I went to Full Sail last week to record our match," Cody continued, "I saw him there….he was snappy and bitchy to everyone. I didn't go talk to him…not my place."

"Wow…..Cody Runnels not poking his broken nose into someone else's lovelife, that MUST be a first!" snarked Josh.

Cody looked hurt.

"I was doing it out of respect for you, but if you're going to be a child about it!" he snapped, "Maybe Richard isn't the one who needs to grow up after all."

"Grow up?" Josh squeaked, voice alarmingly high as he sprang to his feet, "Who's the one throwing a hissy because he wasn't booked to win Money In The Bank this year? Who was the one throwing a big tantrum just because I spent time hanging out with a friend who WASN'T Cody fucking Rhodes? Get over it. You're my best friend. But you're not my only friend. And at times like this, I'm fucking grateful that you're not!"

He turned to storm out of the room. But he knew Cody would get the last word. He always did.

"Going to your new buddy Gabriel to bitch about me?" snarled Cody, "Thought so. Why don't you just go and fuck him? See if I care? Maybe that's why Richie's ignoring you? Found out about your little prejacking bit on the side? I hope the sex is worth it."

Josh stopped dead in his tracks.

That was uncalled for. And it really cut him. He stared at the brunette man with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"What did you say?" his voice was low and slightly trembling.

Cody's eyes crinkled as he realised he'd gone too far.

"Sorry," he said hurriedly, "Please Joshy, I was out of line. I didn't mean that."

"You bastard," Josh spat, "How could you?"

Cody just stared at the furious small man. Josh was staring daggers at him.

"Well?" Josh shouted.

Cody couldn't think of a response. His big mouth had once again gotten him into hot water.

"Tell Richard from me, he's dumped," Josh began, voice shaking some more, "And me and you. History. Fuck you Runnels. I hate you."

And Cody could only watch as the man who'd been at his side virtually since his first day in the WWE way back in 2007, stormed out of the medical room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Josh was sat in his hotel room…a pretty rubbishy single but it was all they'd got left when he'd asked the girl on reception if he could change rooms. He wanted to be alone. So he was happy about a single. It would do for the night. He'd had about three missed calls from Layla but he'd ignored them. Cody had tried calling him once but he'd hung up as soon as the phone started to ring. He'd been angry enough to delete his number but when it came to tapping said button, he couldn't.

He set his relationship status to 'Single' on Facebook. Let Richie find out with everyone else. Petty, yes but it was the only way he felt he could do it right now. Josh wanted a man. Not a boy. If Richie couldn't cope with a simple misunderstanding then he wasn't worth dealing with.

Josh had been so ready to commit to the young brunette wrestler. He'd been so in love with Richie. And Richie, he thought, had been so in love with him. But maybe it was just puppy-love? After all, Josh was Richie's first male lover. He'd taken Richie's 'anal virginity' and on that same night Richie had told him he loved him. And plus they started their relationship after a sweaty romp in a locker room in what was basically a converted warehouse.

Had he made the right decision? In the same night Josh had fallen out with his closest friend in the business, if not the world, and then spitefully ended his relationship with Richie in the most cowardly method possible – via a social networking site. He wasn't a teenager, he was a thirty-something man who was not getting any younger. He hadn't felt this bitter or empty since the day he and Mike ended it all – admittedly he'd had reason to be bitter seeing as Mike had dropped a pretty blonde bombshell on him that day. And Josh had reacted in the most reckless way possible – ended up having a threeway with two colleagues. One of whom was no longer his friend, the other hadn't worked here for about 6 months. Who did Josh really have in the world now?

He liked Layla very much. Loved her, even. She was his 'big sister' and had been for years, perhaps even longer than Cody, seeing as she'd debuted almost a year earlier than him.

If this had been a few years ago, even 2011, probably, Josh's usual answer to a horrible situation like this was an anonymous revenge fuck. Call some guy up….didn't matter if he was hot or not, and just ask him to pound his ass through the mattress, as though the pain and intensity would make him forget it all for a few hours. Usually it worked….until the guy left and Josh was once more alone with his thoughts, albeit with his more primal needs sated. Maybe he just wasn't long-term relationship material? Maybe he was just destined to be a slut? Some gay guys go through life without a long-term partner. But they were usually the ones who died young and alone, usually of AIDS.

Would he and Richie really have worked out? A few months ago Josh had been SO convinced that he was The One. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But that was in the early days.

Honeymoon period had been over for a while.

And with Josh's new life on the road all-day, every-day…..would it have worked out? Things had changed. But Josh was already on the cusp of becoming a developmental when he and Richie first began seeing each other.

But Josh's mind soon wandered as he mindlessly tapped the App Store. Why not download it?

As soon as Grindr finished downloading, Josh, feeling no regrets, opened it up and began to browse.

* * *

Cody hadn't slept very well. He'd Skyped Ted before bed and although his beau was sympathetic to a degree, the guilt had been horrendous and in the end he'd ended the conversation before he snapped at Ted as well and really fucked things for himself.

He forced a baseball cap on his head and zipped up his bag before picking up his iPhone, which he'd left on the bed while he'd taken a shower.

One message from Ted.

_Morning baby, u sleep ok? don't worry urself…I'm here if u wanna talk. Love u xxxxxx_

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. At least Ted wasn't mad at him.

_hey teddy slept like shit. u rest up. Love u too. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**From: Teddy **_

_I'm worried about u Codes xxxxx_

_**To: Teddy**_

_I'm fine. I fucked up, not u. TTYL xxxx_

_**From: Teddy**_

_u 2. have a safe flight darling xxx_

Cody was such a sap but he loved it when Ted called him that. It was only during their most intimate and private moments he did so and occasionally via texts. Most of the time he was more than happy with being called 'baby boy'. He couldn't help it.

He locked his door and tapped a text to Bryan letting him know he would be in the lobby if he wasn't already up, before making his way down the corridor to the elevator. He (and Josh, originally) had been booked into a third floor room but the lift stopped on the first. A very tired-looking Alicia Fox and Natalya appeared and smiled at him in greeting, which he politely returned but something caught his eye. Two small men in fact.

He pushed the button to keep the doors open and barged out of the lift.

"Where you going?" asked Alicia wearily.

Cody ignored her.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Mike Rodriguez. The gay ref who'd boinked Alex not too long ago, was leaving a hotel room….kissing his conquest for the night.

Josh.

No. Fucking. Way.

So much for the reformed slut then. Cody felt sick. Of all the people, he'd genuinely though his (former) best friend had changed his ways when he'd met Richie.

Cody knew Josh was doing it to make a point. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

Especially as Josh was still in just a towel.

Slut.

A selfish one at that.

But Cody couldn't help himself. He knew he was wrong, he knew he should just mind his own. He had no right to interfere after last night.

"Hey…Rodriguez," he barked.

The dark-haired referee just looked at him in surprise.

"Hey man," he said casually.

"What were you doing in there?" Cody demanded.

"I don;'t think that's any of your business, Codeman," Mike said, a little ruffled.

"He's got a boyfriend," Cody went on, "Or did that turn you on even more?"

"Cody. Just do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up for once," Josh said dully.

"I'm trying to stop you making a stupid mistake," Cody hit back, glaring at Josh.

"No you're just poking your nose in as fucking usual," snarled Josh, "It is nothing to do with you whether Mike was having dinner with me or whether he was fucking me from one end of the room to the other. You know, you really bore me."

Now Mike felt really awkward.

Cody stood his ground.

But Josh wasn't done yet. The small man folded his arms.

"You're like a child," he continued, "You don't want the toy and you don't want anyone else to have it either. You can't bear to see me happy because you're bitter."

"Bitter?" Cody spat derisively, almost laughing at how outlandish that statement was.

"Yeah, bitter," Josh sneered, "Bitter because despite all the loving you give DiBiase, you just want to dick me instead."

Mike quietly excused himself. This was no place for him. And he didn't realise just how catty grown men could be to one another! Especially two men, he, like the majority of employees at this company, assumed were the best of buddies. Apparently not. And it looked like a right can of worms was being opened.

Cody was speechless still. He didn't know whether to walk away or to punch Josh hard in the face. He'd never been on the receiving end of Josh's sharp tongue before. Even when they'd fallen out before over the years. Josh had never been this vicious. But then, he Cody should have expected it after his own repugnant attitude last night.

Josh knew as soon as those words left his mouth he'd made a huge mistake. He just wanted to scare Cody off. The last thing he'd wanted this morning was Cody to find out. Even if as usual, Cody had got totally the wrong end of the stick. Josh had just wanted someone to talk to who wasn't connected with Cody or Richie.

Okay Mike was hot, and they'd had a bit of a cuddle and kiss in the bed….shirtless. But that was it.

Josh hadn't wanted sex.

He'd wanted affection.

Mike had been so good to him.

Josh knew Mike wanted more…..when they were kissing, Mike was grabbing his ass and dry-humping him. Subtly, but Josh picked up on it. But he'd controlled himself enough to not act on it. He was single as far as he was concerned, but he couldn't just leap into bed straight away. Inviting another man back to his room to talk and then ending up with both their shirts off, kissing, making out with the occasional touching….wasn't helping his case much.

Mike had even asked him if he'd wanted it. If he'd wanted sex.

Josh was even considering saying yes and just telling Mike to fuck him senseless. But he didn't

He'd said he just wanted to be loved.

So Mike had duly held him and he'd gone to sleep in this relative stranger's arms.

He knew the guy enough to know he was gay and knew him to talk to at work…but that was it. He didn't even know how old Mike was. Probably a bit older than him.

But he wasn't the same as having someone who loved him.

Which was all he wanted. All he ever wanted.

He broke.

His eyes leaked tears down his face. He covered his face immediately in defence and shrank against the door.

Cody was still looking at Josh, totally nonplussed and lost for words. He was a split-second away from punching the mouthy little shit out. But his protective streak kicked in immediately as he saw Josh visibly crumble. He was in so much pain. It was ridiculous. Cody knew that they should stop fighting like schoolkids. Whatever personal issues he had with Josh's choice of friends and bedfellows would have to wait.

He silently padded over and hugged the little man tight, kissing the top of that matted, mousy head.

"It's OK….sshh, sssh, ssh, I'm here," he murmured.

He'd forgiven Josh instantly. Josh had lashed out because he was angry. Their friendship always survived. No matter how nasty the fallout was, things always just came right in the end. And their fallouts never lasted long. A few days at most. This big one wasn't even twelve hours.

The sobs that sounded from the warm, shaking body were horrible to listen to. Men crying in general was really uncomfortable for anyone to deal with. Because it was such a rare thing. Cody himself had only cried a handful of times recently – Dozer dying…..seeing Teddy off at the airport.

Josh didn't say a word in the car. All the way to Raw.

The Ryback was dong his usual thing of snoring in the passenger seat.

Daniel Bryan spotted that Josh was red-faced and standoffish and decided to not ask any questions. Mind you, Cody had given him a pretty stony glare when they'd met in the lobby.

However it had been hours now and the silence was starting to get a bit too much for the vegan. He considered Cody and Josh his buddies and wondered why they never seemed to share stuff with him. They have seats in his rental but there still was that high-school clique element about them.

"Did you have a bad night, buddy?" he asked pleasantly, directing it at Josh.

Josh shook his head.

"You gonna tell me what happened or not?" asked Cody, turning to look at the small man as they continued to negotiate the streets, hunting for the arena.

"Later," Josh murmured. First words he'd said since their spat at the hotel this morning.

They pulled up into the parking lot. Daniel shook the large man in the passenger seat awake with much angry grunting and protesting.

"See you inside then, I guess," he said, following Ryback into the building, as Cody and Josh stood in the parking lot. As soon as their road buddies had disappeared inside, Cody turned to the little man once more.

"OK, no more excuses. Explain," Cody said, folding his arms.

"Explain what?" Josh asked dully.

"Why you had one of our match officials in your bedroom when last time I looked you're dating the son of Ricky The Dragaon Steamboat?"

"Broke it off," Josh said, still in that flat tone of voice.

"What?"

"Yup," Josh continued bitterly, "Broke up with Richie via Facebook. The little brat can find out that way. All because he is ashamed of the fact that I mistakenly thought he wanted to experiment with my best friend."

Cody raised his eyebrows.

"It's your decision," he said simply, "I'm not going to judge that. But what I am going to judge is why you were hopping into bed with referees!"

"I wanted some loving. Is that too much to ask?" Josh snapped, rather shrilly, "First man I decide to commit to is an insecure fatass who then decides banging some French rat to save his career is more important, and then some stupid, immature child who needs to fucking grow up! Is there not a real man out there who can just treat me like I mean something to them?"

"Joshy," sighed Cody, "Despite you having two longish relationships this past year and a half, your reputation still lingers. Most guys still think you're the locker room whore."

"But I'm not!"

"I know, I know…but…shit sticks, you know what the pro-wrestling business is like!" Cody said, attempting to reason with him, "How did it all happened anyway? How did the gay ref end up in your bed?"

"I re-downloaded Grindr," Josh said, "And he came up as online in my area, obviously, being in the same building. Sure, the slut came up as well but no way would I go there."

"Nothing to be proud of," Cody said grimly, "You still used the slut's app. So what happened? Did you and Rodriguez do the nasty then?"

"No," Josh said, lip trembling a little, "We chatted on Grindr for a bit…I told him what had happened because he asked me what I was doing on there when he thought I had a boyfriend….I just said I wanted someone to hold me. I thought he'd block me. But he said he'd be right over."

"So what happened next?"

"He came over and just said whatever I wanted to say, I could tell him and he'd hold me….he was so nice to me. Then we started kissing….it just happened. But it was gentle. Boxers and briefs stayed on. Shirts came off and he did grind me a few times…he did ask me if I wanted a fuck."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I said no. Guess part of me wanted to preserve my dignity, or maybe I deluded myself into thinking I may still be able to salvage something with Richie in the future. So we just kissed and cuddled. But it was just what I wanted. To be loved for a change."

Cody exhaled heavily. This was some complicated shit right here. Josh was really mixed-up in the head at the minute. He could not get his head around asking someone you barely knew to your hotel room just for hugs and kisses. Mike Rodriguez must either totally not be an asshole or have amazing self-control. Not to mention blue balls. But Josh couldn't immediately start banging a referee. Not if he wanted to banish his reputation as a slut once and for all. Cody didn't know what to say.

* * *

The boys were stood, both wearing their ring attires (Cody once more in his older white and black Assasin's Creed stuff), staring at the running order board for tonight.

**_Superstars – Raw portion:_**

_Santino Marella (W) v. Jinder Mahal_

_Cody Rhodes (W) v. Alex Riley_

And amongst the others for Raw:

_Josh Mathews (W) v. Johnny Curtis [2 mins]_

Wow this was awkward. Cody relegated to the C-show whilst Josh got a Raw spot. Albeit a squash match. Josh would much rather be on Superstars, at least he'd get proper match time. But Cody didn't seem that bothered. He was more miffed about his opponent.

"That's not fair," Josh commented, "You should get a proper Raw match."

"I don't care, I get a proper long match for once," Cody said, "But UGH, why must it be against fuckin' Mary?"

"You can kick his ass," Josh said, "And be paid for it."

"That's if she doesn't try and mount me in the middle of that ring," scoffed Cody.

Josh laughed a little. It was the first time he'd smiled all day. He was wearing black and blue today (mainly to mirror his mood – how emo) and it did look pretty good on him.

"Hey" Cody said, "You OK?"

"Yeah, fine," Josh said, "Now we've talked about it and I've had time to think….I want an older man."

"I think you need one," Cody smirked, "I always pictured you as a Daddy's boy myself. But you've had so many younger guys in you over the years."

"Older men are the best in bed," Josh said.

"So spill the beans Joshy, who was better? Miz or Steamboat?" grinned Cody.

"Hmmmm…." Josh said, "Miz was a really good top….by the way, in answer to our discussion back at the Bash….he made me…squirt once…but Richie was an awesome bottom."

"You know how I feel about sluts," Cody said, "But you've heard me moan about your past behaviours long enough….anyway…who was your best lay? Don't't be shy now. I want to set you up. I think I could find you the perfect guy."

"You said that when I first rode Steamboat's dick," Josh said.

"I made a mistake, it does happen," smirked Cody, "So come on Joshy. All those men…..one of them must have stood out for you?"

"Actally," Josh said, "It may surprise you but Todd Grisham was. He looks so innocent and so goody-twoshoes with his glasses and immaculate hair…..but underneath he's got a banging body and he's absolutely shit hot in bed. We did it three times the night we hooked up."

"Why didn't you keep him as a regular fuckbuddy then?" asked Cody, "If you didn't want a relationship?"

"I dunno," shrugged Josh, "But you know what a slut I was….I was more interested in who I could have next. Remember you're talking to the same guy who made a bet in 2009 that he could get a fuck in every town we stopped in!"

"Tell me about it," Cody groaned, "Ugh, some of those smalltown creeps you gave your ass to..what were you thinking?"

"Past is the past," Josh said, "We all do things we regret."

"So, tell me more about Grisham!" grinned Cody, "You cannot just leave it like that. Tell me. Now."

"What do you want to know?" asked Josh, lip curling.

"Everything," Cody smirked, "Right down to his jizz-face!"

"CODDLES!"

Josh playfully began to tickle his friend against the wall, Cody easily fighting him off.

"Quit it, stop trying to get out of it," laughed the younger man, "So. Todd Grisham. Tell all."

"Smoke?" asked Josh, reaching into the front of his shorts. Cody shaking his head. Josh was such a cheeky little monkey, keeping his cigarettes in his trunks of all places. But then again Layla often kept her dollar notes in her bra when they went out to bars and stuff. Cody reached into the discreet pocket inside his white and black jacket and pulled his own out. The boys made their way back down the corridor, looking for an exterior exit.

They located one and to, their slight surprise, saw Miz having a crafty smoke. Josh had to admit he LIKED his ex's new manly rugged look, with the slicked, longer hair and the unshaven chin.

"Since when have you been smoking?" Cody said loudly.

Miz dropped his cigarette in alarm at the voice, burning his fingers in the process. He hissed in pain and shook his hand to get rid of ash.

"Oh, it's you, Codeman," he said, "How you doing?"

"Okay thanks," Cody replied, "Maryse been giving you an image change?"

"Actually it was for the movie but you know," grinned Mike, "Oh, sorry Josh.. didn't see you there."

He padded over to his small ex-boyfriend and gave him a little hug. Enough time had passed now that they could be like this around each other again. Josh had been surprised when Mike had greeted him like this at the pay-per-view yesterday but it was nice.

"Saw you and your boy split up," Mike went on, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, not your fault," Josh shrugged, "It's mine. Shouldn't have thought I could be with a kid like him."

"Just don't turn back into Lexie," Mike said, "I've blocked him on Twitter. His tweets sicken me. It's Clay I feel bad for, funnily enough."

"Why?" asked Cody incredulously, sparking his cigarette.

"Because I think Brodus for some weird-shit reason, actually LIKES Alex," Mike continued, "Turns my stomach but you know, whatever floats your boat and all that. Between us though, I miss it."

"Miss what?" ased Josh, also lighting his cigarette.

"Being fucked up the ass," Mike said, and he had a glint in his eyes, "You know, I'm not doing anything later tonight."

Cody's jaw could have hit the floor.

Josh too was gobsmacked.

Mike grinned.

"Oh my God…..had you going didn't I?" he chuckled, "You really thought I was propositioning Josh?"

Josh felt a horrible pang. He knew Mike would never look at him in that way again but he didn't think his ex would be such a douche about it.

"I was just playing," Mike said, realising he'd come across a bit of a dick, "I wouldn't fuck with your head. I respect you Josh unlike most guys around here. But I do miss bending over and getting pounded."

"Ask Maryse to buy a strapon or a dildo then!" Cody said.

Mike just had the most shifty look on his face.

"No. Way?" Josh said, "You kinky bitch."

"I was not implying or saying anything," Mike said, "You two should know more than anyone how awesome a good assfuck can be. This conversation didn't happen OK?"

He winked at them both before walking back inside.

Cody turned to look at Josh.

"Your ex wants you." he said simply.

"Don't be a douchebag," Josh huffed, taking a large puff on his cigarette.

"I'm not!" Cody said defensively, "When he saw you with me…eyes everywhere…especially on your ass. He licked his lips."

"Were you looking at the same guy because I didn't see anything unusual," Josh said, "Stop it Coddles, please. Not funny."

"Would I lie to you?" asked Cody, "Even Teil teases me about being such a girl but I do see and sense things others may not. And Mikey wanted you bad. Why else would he bring up that shit about missing being fucked in the ass?"

"Because he knows our sort of conversations?" Josh shrugged.

"He misses them. He wants the dick."

"Coddles...just because he's out on the road again doesn't mean..."

But Cody cut in.

"Exactly. Your argument is invalid. So can it. Bitch."

Cody made his point by poking his tongue out at his bestie before lighting another cig. Josh's head was swimming. Did his ex flirt with him or was he really just messing? And why was Cody saying these things?

No. Just no.

Sex with the ex was never a good idea. Especially when the ex had a girlfriend. A girlfriend whom Josh used to be quite friendly with when she worked here. Josh did wish sometimes that he and Mike could have worked out. But as usual he'd gone into the relationship with completely the wrong ideas...after all, Mike had sent him fucking anonymous letters for God's sake!

Namely, the biggest sin was fucking on the first date. He was sure they could have lasted if he'd just kept his legs shut that first night. Well, that was a lie. Because it was Mike that bottomed that first time. And Mike did have an amazing ass. So what if he was a little on the portly side compared to the leaner superstars? A good bottom has a nice juicy, meaty set of glutes on him. Josh's workout consisted of lots of squats. He thought of the other bottom boys he knew. Cody. Alex. Ted to some extent. Oh, not forgetting Cena. Now Josh came to think of it, it was obvious that John bent over for Randy. Randy had no ass at all. John had an enormous behind.

Oh fuck, now he was hard.

"Hello. Earth to Joshy."

Cody's voice snapped him out his thoughts.

"What?"

"You gonna tell me about Todd then?"

Josh rolled his eyes. Fuck's sake, Cody. Sex on the fuckin' brain. Why were all men the same?

* * *

**If you stuck with it after the really gross banter in the first scene I salute you! Another long one. Lots of angst. Even best friends fall out. Good friendships sustain criticism, though.**

**Josh's story is getting a little complex at the minute but I like to think it keeps things interesting. By the way, if you don't know what ref Mike Rodriguez is, he's the shortish one, dark hair, about thirty-ish with a small chin goatee. I call him the 'angry ref' because he always seems shouty and angry in matches. He is actually gay in RL by the way! He's not an OC, don't worry! I just like featuring the lesser/never-used people in this fandom. I found out who he was via Just Us Boys LOL.**

**Some of the stuff on TV of late is doing wonders for this – namely the Alex/Cody match on last week's Superstars! I am going to have such fun with that next chapter! And with Miz returning with his rugged new look it could change things up a bit too. **

**And Justin/Johnny. Next chapter. It will happen. Hold me to it!**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Who didn't love Raw 1000? OMG! _

_OK fanboying over…in retrospect perhaps the 'squirt' gags courtesy of Josh and Cody were a little too crude even for me! I just thought it would be a funny opening scene and a return to their old bantering ways before all the drama hit._

_This chapter will still have comic moments but be a lot more serious, especially as I hinted at various things that may happen. More smut included, plus some Todd Grisham love (from Josh). And then I'll get back to wrestling LOL._

_Plus, Teddy is back wrestling again! Yay :D_

_We pick up right where we left off…._

* * *

"Well," Josh said, sitting down with Cody at one of the few tables in Catering, the pair both with plates of relatively harmless fruit salad, "You ask the questions and I'll give the answers."

He had managed to convince Cody to come grab some food before he started grilling him about his one night with Todd Grisham.

"Okay," grinned Cody, "Is he a flirt?"

"Oh fuck yes," Josh said, "Get a few beers down him, he's really naughty! Really chatted me up. Told me about how he thought I was ten times hotter than pretty much all the buff wrestlers."

Cody shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay," he said, "I don't give a fuck about the preliminaries. Get to the juicy bits. Is he inked? Ripped? Flabby?"

"A little hairy on the chest but he shaved his legs," Josh said, "And his ASS was to die for. Cutest little white booty. For an older guy."

"Please tell me he was the bottom…..he's so quiet and such a goody-twoshoes I bet he just lays there and takes it."

"Bitch, please!" Josh sassed, now noticeably more animated, "He's a gentleman. And still one of the best kissers I've ever met….I could have cum just from being kissed by him."

"Boring," Cody teased, "Just tell me what he's like to fuck."

"Why do you want to know, got the hots for him yourself have we?" Josh hit back, "Whatever will Teddy say about that? Whore."

Cody blew him a raspberry. Josh blew one right back. How he'd missed the old days where he and Cody used to tease and try and one-up the other during mealtimes. And he, Josh could regale Cody (and usually Layla, also Ted sometimes) with his tales of his conquests. Maybe he just preferred casual flings? Nobody got hurt then.

"He had me three times," Josh said, "And by the way Coddles….he's a big boy. Kept that quiet. First he fucked me bent over the bedside table…once I'd had a taste of that meat I wanted it in me right there."

"Slut," Cody smirked, "That's how I feel every time I see Teddy naked."

"Oh shut up Stepford Wife," Josh replied, "Anyway….second time was in the bed…missionary…long and slow…..Coddles…fuck you. Torturing me like this!"

Cody cackled with laughter.

"At least it's stopped you from getting on that filthy app and hitting up some local dick," he said.

Josh fixed Cody with a look.

"You bitch," he pouted, "Should have known you'd try one of your little games. Mean. And I've got a hardon to get rid of now!"

"Not my problem," Cody grinned, "Maybe you shouldn't have used Grisham as a piece of meat."

"But he was," Josh said, "It was literally like the old movie cliché….fugly-bitch takes off her glasses and gets some new clothes and suddenly she's hot as fuck – same with Todd…by the way, he wears Aussiebums too…he served me breakfast the next morning in just his briefs….that was it. He told me he couldn't kid himself anymore….he wanted my dick. Oh my God….Coddles….he's just as good a bottom as he is a top. And what a fucking ass on him…..I destroyed it. And it didn't ripple once. He must either do shitloads of squats or cycle a lot."

Cody had to admit he loved it when Josh acted all douchey when recalling one of his sexual encounters. It was a side to the small man most never saw. And he'd never thought of Todd Grisham as a sex object in his life. Todd was basically part of the furniture to Cody. He'd never thought quiet, bespectacled Todd, now working for ESPN of course, was that kind of guy.

* * *

Josh's detailed account of his sweaty, raunchy night back in 2009 with Todd Grisham had not only left him very hot under the collar but also had made Cody a little hot and bothered too. Both men had excused themselves to a different bathroom apiece….Cody with iPhone firmly pressed to his ear…Ted on the other end. Telling Ted exactly what he would like his beloved blonde to do to him when he next saw him.

Josh meanwhile…..had called the man he'd been graphically describing…..and enjoyed a very naughty five minutes. Todd was currently single. And not seeing anyone. Hmmm. Josh noted that. Perhaps he could arrange something. Under the radar. After all, Josh was sure Vince would burn his ass if the boss got wind of employees inviting ex-workers now employed by rival firms over…

He stared at the phone in his hand….his trunks now around his ankles….his release still wet on his toned abs. Mind racing. What was he even doing wasting his time with immature brats like Steamboat when he could have a man like Todd? He had to laugh at some of the fanfiction he'd read about himself recently – why did everyone pair him with Orton? Maybe the night in Atlanta had actually been secretly filmed….Josh chuckle to himself. He was about to tidy himself up and leave the bathroom when he heard the door go…panicking, he locked the stall door – yes he'd been too engrossed in other things to barricade himself in. Damnit.

"I know it's you Josh," came the voice from the man next to him, "Not like you need to hide it from me."

His opponent for later on. Johnny Curtis He blushed.

"Time away from Richie getting to ya?" asked Johnny.

Josh usually found it most disconcerting when coworkers tried to engage conversation in restrooms but – Josh remembered suddenly – he was meant to be trying to set Johnny up with Justin.

"Yeah," Josh said, "Not cool, I know. Didn't think anyone would come in. And, may as well tell you now..Richie and I aren't a couple anymore."

"Sorry man," came Johnny's voice, "So who were you having phonesex with?"

"One of my exes," Josh said.

Johnny squirmed inwardly a little. He was one of those many, many exes.

"Who?" he asked, out of curiosity.

"Never you mind," Josh said, "By the way Johnny, you doing anything after the show?"

"Nope. No way. Sorry, you're a nice guy and all, Josh, but I'm not being a replacement cock for your slutty ass."

"Actually," Josh said, offended but knew he deserved it, "I was wondering if you fancied a date with a buddy of mine? He really likes you."

"What is this, grade school?" scoffed Johnny, pulling the chain and unbolting the door, shuffling out so he was stood in front of Josh's stall. The small man finished tidying himself up and unlocked the door.

"No," he said, "But I know you've been treated like shit by other guys in the past…including me. I wanna make stuff right between us. I know you wanted Alex but surely you must think other guys are hot too."

"I went off him ages ago," Johnny said, padding to the sink to wash his hands, checking his reflection in the process. Josh couldn't help but stare. The Killer Kowalski-trained NXT competitor was still a total babe. But Josh wasn't about to spoil things for Justin.

"Do you like your guys hairy?" asked Josh boldly.

"Don't do bears," Johnny said stiffly.

"I meant scruff, goatees, that kind of hairy," Josh said.

"As long as they don't look like Mike Knox," Johnny said, "Look dude, where is this leading? We should be covering our spots, especially as you're commentating with Striker for Superstars!"

"WHAT?"

"Rhodes requested it," Johnny said.

"Oh," Josh said, grinning. He was itching to see Cody just humiliate their mutual enemy in the ring, "Look, I'll cut to the chase. Justin really likes you. He doesn't know I'm doing this but he won't get his ass in gear."

"Justin? Justin Gabriel? As in that big mouthed asshole who could barely last five seconds inside a man? One, I don't fuck shitheads. Two. I don't bottom. I'm an ass man. Proud of it."

Josh sighed. This was more difficult than he thought. He left the bathroom to slip his suit on over his wrestling attire.

* * *

While Josh was going through some spots for Raw later, Cody was also, very reluctantly in a side room with Alex, discussing some of their spots. And practicing a few holds.

Cody was losing his temper.

"Will you get your fucking hand off my crotch!" he spat, as Alex refused to struggle out of the sleeper Cody currently had on him.

Alex just shrugged. But inside he was smirking. He knew he could really wind the raven-haired bitch up – he didn't give a fuck that he was jobbing yet again. He had more important things on his mind right now. He still got a massive cheer at every match whether he lost or won regardless. This was just a necessary evil. Plus he could have such fun, taking this arrogant son of a Hall Of Famer down a peg or two during their match.

"All you do is grope, grope, because you're a deluded slut who still thinks he's 18," Cody said, "As if I'd even touch you with a bargepole, amount of shit you're crawling with. You can either act the professional for once and do your job, or I can go stiff on your ass out there and make you look even more irrelevant. Pick your potato."

Alex just sneered at the angry man.

"Puh-lease," he said, crossing his huge arms, "Like I'd ever even consider fucking you. Anyway, from what I felt in those granny-panties you call ring gear, you couldn't satisfy a mouse's ear anyway. Good job DiBiase's a clueless hick really, otherwise he'd be soooo disappointed."

Cody was incensed. No. Calm down. He was trying to get a reaction. Cody knew that to be the bigger man, he had to keep his mouth shut. He didn't understand people like Alex. Underneath that manly jock exterior lurked the ugly personality of a bitchy teenage girl, of the worst kind possible. Cody couldn't believe this was the same nice, happy guy that dated Evan.

"How about you try something new for a change," he said, folding his arms and staring daggers at Alex, "And act like the grown man you're supposed to be. Not my problem you're being buried because you can't keep your asshole closed for five minutes. See you in the ring. And if you sandbag me just once, I will go to Vince myself and have you fired once and for fuckin' all."

* * *

Cody stormed down the corridors towards gorilla position early, where he spotted Josh talking to Scott Stanford, preparing for their commentator entrances. Josh's wrestling shoes visible at the bottom of his chinos.

"Hey Coddles," Josh smiled, "How did it go? You got some good spots?"

"Don't ask," Cody huffed, "Seriously, she's impossible."

"She?" Scott asked, confused. He was totally oblivious to all the bitchy gay stuff that went on here.

"Don't go there," Josh said, "Seriously. You're better off not knowing the shit we know."

The silver-haired man just shrugged, shaking his head.

"Was he refusing to work any spots?" asked Josh.

"And the rest….grope, grope, fucking grope!" Cody growled in frustration, "I know she does it to get a reaction but FUCK!"

He kicked the wall hard.

"Just talk shit to him under your breath!" Josh said, "Seriously…he knows if he fucks up another move they'll fire his ass. I can't wait to see you hand his ass to him."

"I'd have to disinfect myself afterwards, shame I can't wear latex gloves really," Cody said, "How about you? You set for your bout with Johnny?"

"Yup," Josh said, "By the way, how's Teddy?"

"He's good, thanks," smiled Cody, "Can't wait to see me."

"Bet he can't," Josh grinned, "Hope he's not too hard on you."

"I do," Cody hit back.

"Slut."

"Whore."

Scott Stanford was in disbelief in the corner. Grown men talking to each other like that! Was this the new locker room etiquette? The only things they were missing were handbags!

"Gotta go Coddles," Josh said, spotting his colleague looking impatient and wandering over, "See you ina bit."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

Josh had enjoyed watching Cody and Alex scrap immensely. Their mutual dislike of one another off-screen really contributed to a good match-up in the ring. Cody kept shooting glances over at Josh all the while, knowing that he had at least one person to play to in the audience. He really pulled out all the stops in his heelish behaviour towards Alex, hitting him stiffly when he could, knowing it would piss Alex off. Though the sportsman in Cody definitely had to admit that Alex's ring work had improved so much in the past year, and his dropkicks looked pretty good – Cody sold it as best he could. If Alex would just stop behaving like an asshole then Cody would probably call a truce with him. But to be honest, he didn't. He was happy that he had Josh back in his life, especially after the horrid falling out they'd had the other day.

As soon as the Raw portion of Superstars was complete, Josh and Scott vacated the announcer's desk so they could change the aprons and signage ready for the flagship show to go live. As soon as he was in guerrilla, Josh began to strip off his suit, revealing his wrestling attire.

"Hey, Joshy," Came a familiar accent.

"Oh, you OK Justin?" Josh replied.

"No I'm not!" Justin said. He was blushing and looked mortified.

"Whats up?"

"Tyson and me were just talking about match stuff, you know, and then Johnny came in to change….ight in front of me. I saw everthing. His ass, his cock…I was so hard. I couldn't stop looking. And then Tyson went to the bathroom so I was alone with him."

"What happened next?"

"He gave me this look andjust went 'what you lookin' at, fag?' and then went to makeup."

"Owch."

"I thought you said he liked men!" Justin said. He sounded so hurt.

"He does!" Josh protested.

"How do you know, huh?" Justin snapped, "Or were you just bullshitting because I'm some kind of charity case?"

Josh sighed. He may as well come clean. How else would Justin believe him? He really didn't want to fight with anyone else at work at the minute.

"At FCW about 3 years ago," he began, "I went down there, you know, just to see what they were like. Me and Johnny, we…met up. Well, I basically gave him my ass for the night."

Justin blanched. He was open-mouthed.

"I always knew you were a whore but….ugh….is there anyone in this company you've not had?" he gasped.

"It was a one night stand, nothing more!" Josh said, "I didn't want a boyfriend. The next night I rode Brian Kendrick!"

Justin looked slightly green.

"I was right about you all along – seriously, your hole is the hottest spot in World Wrestling Entertainment…always open!" he cried, "No wonder Johnny doesn't want me!"

Justin's eyes had filled with tears. He was shaking with anger. He clearly wanted more from Johnny than just sex. He was smitten. Completely. Josh could see it in his eyes. He was jealous. Because Josh had fucked Johnny before him.

Josh padded over to Justin and wrapped his small arms around him, not caring who saw them, or that Justin would probably jump his ass. Justin just needed someone to be there for him. Cheesy soap mentality or not, everyone deserved some loving.

Well Josh tried to hug Justin but he was significantly smaller and shorter so it looked a bit silly.

Footsteps down the corridor announced the arrival of Hunter and Stephanie. Justin instantly sprang away, trying to look a little less like he'd been crying like a little girl. Josh just watched the South African silently make his way back down the corridor as the formidable couple took their usual places.

"Bit early aren't you?" Hunter remarked.

"May as well wait here," Josh said, "When am I on again?"

"After Ryder and Del Rio," Stephanie said coolly.

* * *

Josh made his way backstage, satisfied with his match and how it had gone. They had only two minutes so it was a quickie. He'd brought more heelish tactics into his match even though he was still the face. He'd mostly used his back-spin kicks before hitting a Layout on Johnny, which the older man had sold perfectly, bending almost in half.

He waited for Johnny to return backstage. The older man re-appeared, running a hand through his black hair.

"I suppose Gabriel told you about what an asshole I am, right?" he sneered.

"Why did you do that?" Josh asked, glaring at him.

"Because the guy is a bully," Johnny said, "I don't do douchebags."

"He's not! How many times!" Josh said, exasperated, "Look, he wants you. Really wants you. Just do me this favour and go and fuck him. He's changed, I promise."

Johnny thought about this for a minute or two. He just assumed Justin would have hit him with some nasty riposte back in the locker room but he did look crushed when Johnny had called him a fag. Which was total hypocrisy on Johnny's part seeing as he'd fucked Alex and Josh, plus a couple of other anonymous submissive men on the road. Maybe he should go an apologise to the South African after all. He excused himself to the little man who'd just deveated him in 2 minutes on Raw, and padded back to the locker room where the other Superstars were watching the show.

He scanned the seated crowd but he couldn't see the beard or razored hairdo. He did however, spot Tyson Kidd. He wandered over, pushing through some chairs as he did so.

"Hey, TJ," he said, "Where's Gabriel?"

"Back at his hotel room, no thanks to you, man, what you go say shit like that for?" Tyson demanded.

"Never mind that, just tell me what number his room is?"

"247," Tyson said, "He's rooming alone by the way."

"Course, you and Nattie would be, right," Johnny said, "Cheers dude."

He dashed over to his locker and hastily began o change. Shower would have to wait. If he played his cards right maybe he could take a shower with Justin. After puling his backpack tight, the brunette man made his way out of the locker room and down the corridors. Once he was in the parking lot, he couldn't unlock the rental fast enough. He even spun the wheels as he raced out onto the road. No. Cool it a bit, Curtis. He's not suicidal.

But he felt like he had to act now otherwise he would feel shit for fucking things up. He didn't even bother calling the lift. He kicked open the door to the stairs and charged up. One floor. Two floors. He barged into th corridor, checking numbers…278….276…fuck this place was like a maze…..252…..250….ah 247.

He pounded the door with his fist.

Justin had been sat watching Raw in his room, still amazed he'd been allowed to go early. Who could that be? Tyson can't want a pep talk that badly and he'd not ordered room service. He sighed and padded over to the door, pulling it open.

Johnny Curtis stood staring at him, his chest heaving back and forth slightly from the running, shown off ver nicely in the tight black tee he was wearing.

"Oh….hey," Justin said.

Johnny swallowed audibly before speaking.

"Look dude, I'm sorry, I'm a hypocrite, you probably knew that already," he babbled, "I just thought you were staring at me because you wanted to give me an earful."

"I'm not like that anymore," Justin said, a touch hurt, "You should know by now."

"I didn't think, dude, OK," Johnny said, "Can I come in?"

"I suppose so," sighed Justin, stepping aside to let the larger man in. Oh yum. Those sweatpants clung to his round ass. Justin had fantasies about grabbing that while Johnny gave him the fucking he craved. McGillicutty's no-strings seeing-to had kept him going for a few days but he wanted more. And it would mean more when it was a man he fancied. McGillicutty had a nice body but Justin didn't really find him all that hot.

Johnny kicked off his trainers and made himself comfy on the bed.

"Just nick my bed why don't you," grumbled Justin.

Johnny just smirked slyly.

"What you up to then?" he asked.

"Just watching Raw, like you should be," Justin said, stretching a little, his white vest riding up, showing his perfect hiplines. Johnny couldn't help be stare. He'd seen that torso every day for so long and yet it was still so hot when hinted at like that. Justin just stared at the total babe of a man laying on his bed. He shouldn't complain…regardless of how shit everything went at the arena…he currently had a hot man on his bed. The hot man he'd WANTED on his bed for a while now.

He padded over to Johnny and lay beside him, his cock hardening in his shorts as he felt the heat radiate from the hunk of man.

"You stink," he said, shooting a naughty smile at the older man.

"Well, I came straight from my match with Mathews, no time for a shower," Johnny said, "Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Shower in your own hotel room can't you?" Justin said, still smiling. He was going to have fun with Johnny now. Regardless of this not being how he'd pictured their 'first date', what mattered was the here and now. Unless Johnny had that game all along. Insult him and then come find him to 'apologise'.

"Maybe I don't want my own room," Johnny said, sitting up and peeling off his T-shirt, before slipping his sweatpants down, revealing his black sports thong. Justin's eyes were on stalks. Yum. Yum. Yum. Dat Ass.

Johnny turned around so Justin could get a good look at his bulge. Smirking caddishly at his prey (he knew damn well that Justin would play games with him – he'll teach the little tart how to play!) he beckoned.

"Care to join me, Paulie?" he purred.

Justin almost passed out. He was SO hard. Just take that thong off…damnit.

"How about you come take it off," Johnny rasped, almost reading the South African high flyer's thoughts, "And take your clothes off whle you're at it."

"Yes, Johnny," Justin mewed. He removed his vest and kicked his shorts down, stepping his beautiful golden frame out of them.

"That's better" Johnny said, "Come here."

Justin padded over, his cock standing firm and proud. Johnny slowly removing the uncomfortable black thong…until he too was naked and Justin got yet another good look. Johnny was a big boy. Justin couldn't wait to have that inside him. Both ends. He sank to his knees, eyes still staring at Johnny, his pink tongue wantonly out and beginning to lick. He licked all up he underside…Johnny gasped….oh my…he'd never had oral from a guy with facial hair….it tickled and slightly scratched….felt SO good….

Justin then took Johnny right into his mouth, relishing the flavour of man-sweat and spandex from the match…mmm….so dirty…so MANLY…..mmmm Johnny was now beginning to fuck Justin's face, moaning gutturally…..was this guy good at head or what? He reached down and grabbed the mullety-bit of Justin's complicated hairdo, pulling the man's head from him and raising him up – he was a pretty strong guy after all.

"Enjoying me?" he growled.

"Oh yeah," moaned Justin.

"Turn the shower on then," Johnny ordered.

"Yes sir," Justin said, padding over to the bathroom, Johnny's eyes fixed on that ass. Golden, smooth buns, barely filled out those sparkly trunks Gabriel wore. He was the biggest queen on the roster really, the clothes he wore. Sparkles. That hair. And with Johnny;s cock in his mouth it just completed the picture. He just wasn't a hoe like A-Ry.

The sound of running water slowly filled the air and Johnny made his move. Justin was just bent over the shower, making sure there was bodywash to hand, when he pounced. He pulled Justin upright, his hardon tantalisngly between his ass cheeks. Justin whimpered with need.

"Want me to wash your back?" growled Johnny.

Justin just nodded pathetically. He stepped into the flow of water, Johnny following him in as the hot streams rained down over their muscular bodies. Justin turned o face Johnny….and found his lips being instantly kissed. Johnny wasting no time….their gelled and styled hairstyles now a sodden mess as they feverishly began to make out in the shower. Justin was mewling softly, grinding himself against Johnny….he almost lost it right there but he managed to stop himself in time. He'd practiced 'edging' to try and get over his 'problem'. It seemed to be working. Plus, the more he 'edged', the more intense the finale.

"Easy tiger," Johnny's voice was intoxicating. He just seemed to know what buttons to press to drive Justin WILD. It wasn't like this with him and McGillicutty. There was kissing and foreplay but it was just two horny guys getting their rocks off. This felt more….significant.

Johnny bit down hard onto Justin's bottom lip….drawing a trickle of blood. Justin hissed at the pain…but then Johnny broke the kiss and the tip of his tongue lapped at the scarlet droplets just oozing from his bottom lip….he was hooked. He'd never done bloodplay before…albeit very mild blood play.

He felt the tap of the shower digging into his ass….Johnny was dominating him, taking up all his personal space, his mouth hungrily claiming Justin's. Justin reached around and managed to turn off the hot water.

"Fuck me," he moaned, voice quivering with lust.

The mere tone of that wonderful South African accent went straight to Johnny's groin. That voice was spine-tingling.

"You don't ask," he growled, "I just take. You better give your ass up good."

He'd decided to play on Justin's submissive streak. This bearded, beautiful African sex kitten was a far cry from the gobby douchebag of the old days on Smackdown and NXT. He would love to fuck Justin right here in the shower. But the bed would be so much more comfortable. He ws going to tear that ass to pieces….fuck knows Justin needed a good rodgering.

He pushed the shower dooropen….with his ass and padded to the towel rail, grabbing a towel to dry his body down, Justin watching him, transfixed….why was Johnny not on the front page of every modelling magazine in the fucking world? He was PERFECTION. And that cock…

Justin padded into the bedroom, reaching into his bag for a condom and some lube…..poppers….nah he'll leave those. Not when the guy that was about to fuck him was so HOT..

He draped his café-au-lait-hued form onto the bed, laying on his stomach, his beautiful smooth bottom in the air, denoting clearly what he wanted.

Johnny crawled onto the bed, easily shucking off the towel.

"On your back. I want to see your face. When I make you howl, werewolf," he purred.

"Please…." whimpered Justin, spreading his legs as far as they would go, actually trying to hump the air , so horny was he.

Johnny shuffled over between those legs and bent down. He was going to taste that ass first. He began to lick, his tongue lapping hungrily at every crevice in the golden skin, Justin moaning loudly and holding his legs up, wanting more….more…Johnny stopped and knelt back up. He shot a caddish smirk at Justin as he reached for the lube…..coating his hand and slickng his cock…

"Are you not going to…"

"Why? Got someone else lined up?" Johnny spat.

"NO!" Justin protested.

He'd not had it bareback for a while. In fact he'd never had it bare. When he topped, he wore a condom so he could fake an orgasm to disguise his unfortunate problem. And Hennig had worn a rubber.

Did Johnny mean that this wasn't a one-night thing?

Justin reached for a pillow and lifted his round ass up, placing it underneath him, resting his ankles on Johnny's shoulders, signalling him to hurry up. Johnny smiled and continued to lube himself up, before taking two fingers and softly scissoring Justin, taking great care to avboid his prostate and any embarrassment for the high flyer.

He then lined up.

Justin gasped as that thick head invaded his body….oh my….Johnny was big. So big. He bit back a howl of pain.

"You OK?" asked Johnny, eyes full of concern.

"More," gasped Justin.

Johnny began to drive in…Justin reached around and his hands grabbed those firm ass cheeks, and he actually pushed Johnny forward, forcing him into his opening….he cried out as he felt those pelvic muscles against his ass.

Johnny leaned down and stole a little kiss from those hairy lips. He reached down and stroked Justin's cheek, trying to convey his feelings right now but retain his manly, offhand demeanour.

"I won't break," Justin whimpered, "Do me. Fuck me Johnny. Fuck me like you mean it."

And those were the last words spoken by Justin. Discernible ones anyway.

Johnny began to gently move in and out, trying to find a good rhythm, those golden legs bent so wantonly, Justin's arms now clutching round his neck, mewls leaving the goatee'd man's mouth as spasms of pain sizzled through his tail end, as Johnny hadn't uite hit his prostate yet…..the pain was already becoming enjoyable….even pleasurable.

Johnny was on another planet. He stared into those sparking brown eyes as the sheer TIGHTNESS enveloped his cock…..was he taking Justin's ass cherry?

It was no use. The legs on his shoulders were restricting him. He wanted to make Justin howl.

He grabbed the ankles and lifted them off, shifting his position forward a touch so Justin wasfolded in half, legs wide open and clutched in his hands.

Justin gasped at the new pressure on his lower half…Johnny pulled out a touch…and drove RIGHT in. Justin screamed suddenly. Stars flashing in front of his eyes, fireworks going off in his brain and on his skin. Johnny had hit him deep inside. His prostate had been found. Johnny grinned at his partner. And he began to repeat it…..gradually building up speed…..Justin's cries getting noisier and noisier….Johnny liked his men to be screamers….told him he was making them happy.

Justin couldn't even remember where he was or what year it was, let alone his own name….he was in a world of ecstasy. Johnny was fucking him like a two-dollar whore and he fucking loved it.

But he could feel himself shivering…shaking…..he didn't care…when he came, he came….that was it. No more edging. Just let himself go.

Johnny was working his ass off…..sweat already sheening on his body as he continued to fuck the living daylights out of Justin, the African still bent in two and legs being held apart for leverage….Justin's mouth suddenly dropped open….he began to shake….his eyes rolled back….his cries increasing in a volume…..become long, almost howls…his body twitched…..the muscles tightening so much he thought he would snap like a guitar string…

"C'mon boy, let yourself go," Johnny breathed, "C'mon."

Johnny felt himself being squeezed like a vice by the body beneath him…and Justin's scream was shrill and split the air, and Johnny was sure if there had been a wine glass nearby it would have shattered! A huge stream of semen erupted up the golden torso, hitting the pillow behind Justin, the other shots landing on the African's chest and stomach.

Johnny was gobsmacked. He'd never made a guy cum that hard before. Not even Alex. But then Alex was such an easy slut anything would get him going. He'd had to work to make Justin do the same...

He let out a harsh, guttural series of growls as he continued to pound Justin relentlessly, determined to end it inside him…..after a few more minutes of sweaty, desperate thrusts….his body locked tight as his climax ripped through him, burning every fibre on its way out.

Justin was laying there like a rag doll, so spent he was virtually lifeless. Johnny, gasping for air, pulled himself from Justin, letting the golden legs just splay onto the soft duvet, as he collapsed beside his partner.

Nothing was said for the next five minutes, and Johnny for one horrible moment though Justin had passed out or stopped breathing.

But then the sodden head of black hair turned around and those liquid brown eyes stared at him, Justin's sweet breath cool on Johnny's face.

Justin had never been fucked like that. Ever. In his life. He'd never had sex that good. It was the kind of fuck he'd always dreamed of. And his body for once had complied…maybe because he'd not chosen to focus on it. Just let Johnny pleasure him. He let out a whine.

Johnny heard the whine and knew Justin wanted some love. He was perfectly happy to give him some. He cuddled the highflyer close, just planting random pecks and butterfly kisses on any patch of skin he chose, Justin melting into the embrace.

* * *

Josh and Cody were virtually the first guys on the roster up and about (as usual) the next day. Cody had taken it upon himself to room with Josh and every time Josh even checked his phone, Cody would look for an excuse to ask Josh something regarding it, be it an app, or how much battery he had etc. Josh knew exactly why Cody was doing it (to see if he was using Grindr) and he appreciated the concern from his best friend, if not the cock-blocking.

"Coddles, you can't keep me from having sex forever," he moaned as they loaded up the rental with their bags. They had an hour or so to kill before they had to leave for the airport (and Daniel Bryan and Ryback were ready) so were musing on what to do.

"How about we ask Lay to join us?" Cody said brightly as he locked the rental.

"Don't wake her up, it's early as it is," Josh said, "Just because we can't sleep doesn't mean we should wake everyone else."

His phne buzzed. He checked it curiously.

_**From: J-Gabe**_

_thank u Josh. Thank u x_

Josh was confused. He tapped a message back.

_**To: J-Gabe**_

_wot for? what did I do? x_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: J-Gabe**_

_Johnny spent the night with me ;) tell u more at Smackdown lol x_

Josh grinned to himself. He knew they'd end up together somehow. Well the sex wasn't disappointing then judging by those texts. He opened the rental door and got into the passenger seat.

"Who you texting?" asked Cody.

"Justin," Josh replied.

Cody's eyes narrowed. He still really didn't like those two being friends. But he knew he'd just have to get the fuck over it. He sighed.

"Not interested," he said firmly.

"Wasn't going to tell you anyway," Josh said, a little pointedly, "At least someone got some action last night."

"Must have been brief," Cody snarked, before he could stop himself. Josh glowered at him.

"Grow up," the small man snarled, "Otherwise I mean it, you and I will fall out."

"Okay, chill," huffed Cody, "I'll buy you a box of Boo-berry, that square it?"

"Only you eat that blue shit!" Josh said, "Buy me a Subway and we'll consider this matter settled."

They were approaching the high street now and predictably not many places were open. They eventually found a petrol station that was so Cody parked up the rental, carefully and perfectly of course. The two boys made their way into the gas station and began to browse the shelves.

"Five minutes to bay park, how old are you, eighty?" huffed Josh, "And it was a forty mile an hour limit!"

"So? We have careers and bodies to protect," Cody said obstinately, "You whine about my driving more than Ted."

"He's right, you drive like a fucking great-grandma!" Josh said, picking up a box of Peanut Butter Crunch, and some Reese's ups for Cody (who was very partial to those).

* * *

Justin placed his phone back on his bedside table and rolled back around the bed happily. He was tired as fuck but very happy. He couldn't stop smiling.

He hadn't felt this great since he was cleared from rehab to wrestle again. The door the bathroom opened and Johnny Curtis appeared, towel around his waist and a smile for Justin.

"Morning Lassie," he grinned, "How are we today?"

"I don't think I can sit for the next month," Justin grinned, "How about you?"

He was still naked and looked so adorable and relaxed just laying there on the bed, his naked bottom winking in the early morning sun shining through the curtains.

Johnny just smiled. It was a warm, sincere one, rather than the caddish curl of the lips Justin had seen all last night (and earlier on this morning when he'd woken Johnny up for round two – this time Justin was taken from behind and had his mane of hair pulled roughly. He'd been even less quiet the second time!).

"Well," Johnny said, undoing the towel, letting it fall away, and padding over to the naked hunk of golden man on the bed, taking Justin into his arms and kissing his lips softly, "Never better."

"Mm-hmm?" Justin said as he gave Johnny another kiss. Johnny asking to screw him bare meant a lot to him. In his eyes, Johnny thought he was special. He must have done, to trust him with that.

"I've only spent one night with you," Johnny said, blushing a little. He hated talking about….lovey…stuff, "But I wanna say, Paulie. You're special."

Justin's smile lit up his face. Johnny just embraced him, kissing the top of his head. Justin's hand wandered between Johnny's legs.

"Not now baby," Johnny said, "I'm not 18 anymore!"

"Could have fooled me," Justin grinned.

"Easy tiger," Johnny said, "How about we take it slowww today, hmm? Be yourself."

He had no intention of going anywhere. At last a guy who a) wasn't so much of a slut he'd kick him out and move onto another the very next night and b)didn't say what he wanted just to get his cock inside him. Maybe Justin was the man Johnny had been waiting for? He was certainly the best piece of male ass Johnny had ever had. But to Johnny, Justin, after the way his eyes had looked at him during sex, was something more than just a piece of ass.

* * *

The boys were sat in their rental, awaiting Daniel Bryan and RyBack. Cody eating Boo-Berry cereal (luckily, the gas station sold it!) right out of the box in the driver's seat, Josh munching a Meatball Marinara Sub after they'd found a branch a few blocks from the gas station.

"You know how to keep it classy," remarked Josh, as the muscular man beside him shovelled an enormous handful of purple and blue cereal into his mouth….so much that when he began to crunch it, the dust spilled down the front of his Lacoste polo shirt. Josh shook his head. If there was ever proof as to why he called Cody a big kid, this was it.

"So attractive," he went on, "Times like this I can really see what the fangirls and Ted see in you, now."

Cody just reached back into the box and threw a handful of cereal all over Josh.

"BITCH!" Josh gasped, "Want me to open this Sub right over your head?"

"You wouldn't dare!" grinned Cody.

A knock sounded on the passenger-side window of the car at that point and Josh let out an 'OOOOH!", just like he did on screen, in surprise, almost spilling soggy salad and meatballs into his lap. Layla was stood there, a huge smile on her sunglasses-clad face and she waved madly. Josh pushed the button and opened the window.

"Morning!" she beamed.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Josh.

"Mmmffmmsgle," Cody said, mouth full.

"Stop eating like a pig!" Josh complained, "Urgh, it's like being at kindergarten!"

Cody smacked his arm hard as he swallowed the cereal in his mouth.

"What I actually meant to say was, I sent her a direct message on Twitter," he said.

"Bitch. That hurt!" pouted Josh, holding his arm like a five-year-old would. Layla just giggled. Her boys. Bless them. Such children. Was Cody eating dry cereal out the box? He was!

"Are you ever going to do your 100tth tweet?" she asked.

"Nope," Cody grinned, "Anyway, I'd probably get fired if I deleted my Twitter…..ugh."

"Just get a private one like me," Josh said.

"You could change your handle," Layla put in, "I sometimes have no idea whether it's you or your brother because your names are virtually the same!"

"What, and have something cringewirthy like, I dunno, 'Say it to my ass'. no way!"Josh said, "Anyway, mine's the bio with hashtag team bottom!"

Layla giggled.

"I know that, and by the way, stop spamming my news feed with gay porn, or at least, spam men who I might like!" Layla said.

"You just want him to put fakes of Taylor Lautner!" Cody chimed in.

"Yeah, don't judge me," Layla grinned, "Are you just going to have a little picnic until Dirty Dan and Ryback get their arss over there?"

"Yep," the boys replied, almost in unison. Layla shook her head.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if Foxy's ready, text me or something, kay?" she said, blowing a kiss and heading back in the direction which she came.

Cody's iphone buzzed. He almost dropped his cereal box. He'd polished off about half of it already. He picked up his phone. When he read the message, his heart leapt and a huge grin spread across his face.

_**From: Teddy Prince Jr.**_

_guess who's been cleared to wrestle this week? :D: :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A whole line of kisses. That meant a very happy Ted.

Cody actually gasped.

"What's up?" asked Josh.

Cody just showed him the message. Josh grinned. Bless Cody and his cotton socks. How adorable did he look right now? It was like all his Christmases had come at once, and on top of that, he'd been told he'd have a 12 month WWE title reign and all the Zelda merchandise he could wish for.

"_Teddy Prince Junior_?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Read it on a fanfic," Cody said, "But JOSHY….Teddy's gonna be back in the ring!"

"Did he say when?" asked Josh.

"Nope," Cody said, "I don't mind….be a surprise! Omigod….yay, no more boring nights alone!"

"Oh thanks very much!" Josh pouted, folding his arms and huffing petulantly. Cody just smirked at him. He folded the lid on his box of cereal and shoved it into the backseat. Obviously the sugar rush was getting to him. Good job they'd bought cans of Monster as well really otherwise Cody would probably fall asleep at the wheel and kill them all when the crash hit in roughly 2 hours.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so late, but I hope the Curtis/Gabriel scene made up for it! I've been re-reading bits of CC to see if there's any ends that didn't get fully tied and perhaps bring them through into this.**

**By the way, 'Teddy Prince Junior' is a shout-out to fangirlfantasies/messyjessy08/Jessica from Codiasi :)**

**Hope you enjoyed xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_First of all, thank you to the people who keep popping by to review, even if its not every chapter, your feedback is muchos appreciated! _

_As of yet I have no ending set in stone for this story – it will grow organically just like CC did. And also, if you've not seen the August 2 episode of WWE Superstars, you should! It OOZED so much CC-ness and plus you get to see Layla wrestle :P_

_Josh's personality is beginning to change as you can see…._

_BTW, SO proud of Team GB with our 26 gold medals. This was written throughout the Olympics so expect a slight Olympiad flavour ;D_

* * *

Various rental cars and tour buses were arriving at the small arena in another town on the long road of the WWE year. Today was Thursday and time for another Smackdown Live house show.

A hired Mazda 5 people carrier was just parking up and the diesel engine switched off., four men inside. A short bearded man, the driver, exited first and opened the tail gate.

"Oh no, Codeman, it's your turn to wake the beast today!" he cackled to one of the passengers.

An audible sigh came from the back seat as former two-time Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes reached over to tap the shoulder of the formidably large man dozing in the passenger seat. No wonder Ryback barely broke a sweat in his dominating matches – he spent most of his road time sleeping and thenceforth conserving energy.

With a grunt, Ryback was shaken awake and opened the passenger door, yawning and stretching, reminding them alarmingly of a solid, muscular, sloth. He leaned on the side of the car briefly befor stomping to the open boot to retrieve his bags.

"Wake up Joshy," Cody said to the final man in the car, the smallest (and most scantily dressed) of the foursome.

Josh Mathews, announcer-returned-wrestler, was fast asleep, his small head resting on the window, his tiny yet very toned figure shown off very nicely in a white wifebeater and short black workout shorts. Cody huffed impatiently and shook his friend once more. Dead to the fucking world.

At last Josh moved, mewing petulantly at being awoken so forcefully. He sat up a little, rubbing his blue eyes. He saw the parked cars and guessed they were at the arena.

"Fuck you, Coddles," he bitched, undoing his seatbelt and opening the rear door. Cody raised his hands in defeat, sighing before also exiting the car to get his stuff.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

For the last few days Josh had been so ill-tempered and bitchy to everyone, biting people's heads off at the slightest thing, and spending most plane and car journeys sleeping. It had definitely been since Smackdown. Something must have happened there. Maybe Richie had got hold of him? Cody hoped that stupid kid didn't gob off too much otherwise Steamboat would have a date with Cody's fist. And not in the sexual way either.

"Nothing," Josh spat, slamming the car door and stomping to the boot to remove his bag. Cody sighed. He was starting to already lose patience with his bst friend. He knew what a petulant child he himself could be (just ask Ted), and with his own recent bratty behaviour towards Josh still hanging over him, Cody was running out of tolerance. He and Josh were alike in many ways. Which was why their friendship was so rock-solid, but also why they also could fight like cat and dog at times too.

He watched Josh heave his bag out of the boot and slam the tailgate shut with a loud THUNK.

"Joshy.." he began reproachfully but Josh virtually snarled at him as he spoke so the larger man admitted defeat. At the end of the day, despite his main prioritie being his close friends and family in the wrestling business, Cody was still a pro-wrestler who had to look out for number one, and he just let the bratty little bitch have his tantrum. He had more important things to worry about. Like whatever his match would be tonight. And if _Luchas_ were still on his back about his ever-growing physique.

Daniel Bryan, who'd been watching this from the doorway, pushed the button on the keyfob so the car locked.

"You coming in?" he called.

Cody dismissed him with a small smile and a wave of his hand, reaching into his bag. Definitely smoke time. He was trying to cut back on the death sticks but sometimes….some people, hey.

He sparked up and leaned against the locked car, enjoying the relaxing rush of the nicotine. A horn beeping shocked him and he dropped the cigarette, cursing as he burned his fingers (again). Probably some joker like Santino, he thought, as the car which had tooted him pulled into a parking space opposite him and shut off the engine. Cody hadn't seen the driver or passengers. The driver's door opened and Cody's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Even with his back turned, that orange t-shirted man was instantly recognisable. Especially with that visor.

"Teddy?"

He padded nervously over.

"Hello there trouble!" drawled Ted, turning to the brunette with the biggest shit-eating grin on his handsome face, "Surprise..OOOOF."

He was almost thrown to the floor as 215 pounds of solid muscled Georgia native bundled himself into his arms, Cody attacking his face with hungry, need kisses. The bastard! Why did he not tell Cody the exact day he was returning? Damnit!

"What you doing here?" asked Cody, finally letting Ted catch his breath.

"Wrasslin', what about you cowboy?" Ted drawled, clicking his tongue in that good-ol-boy way that he knew Cody adored.

"You're back on the road?"

"As of tonight!" beamed Ted, "It's cheesy as hell but I wanted to surprise you."

Cody just smiled….a big wide smile. One that was only seen (in a snarky way) on screen every now and then. But this time it reached his eyes which were now sparkling like sapphires with joy. He knew it had to have been this week, just before the landmark episode of Raw next week, but….Teddy…here. With him!

* * *

Ten days on and things still hadn't changed. Raw 1000 had come and gone.

It was once again time for a house show.

And once again Josh was sulking in the corner of the Superstars' locker room. He had barely said a word to anyone as he'd come in to dump his bags, and had made himself sleep in the car so he didn't have to talk to Daniel or Ryback (Cody of course, rooming and riding with Ted just like he'd done all week. Josh didn't blame Cody really – he was happy to be back with his man like any normal person).

It hadn't fazed Cody though. The ravenette persisted in trying to find out why Josh had become a royal stuck-up little bitch to everyone around him. But all he got were one-word answers.

He knew deep down Cody was asking him stuff because he was his friend, and friends care about each other, but sometimes he wished_ lispy would just back the fuck off sometimes_.

Josh knew he was the reasoning behind his black mood. He knew he should act his age. But he didn't give a fuck. Maybe just once, could he be allowed to feel bitter and envious in peace?

That week on Smackdown, a glowing Justin had given him a blow-by-blow account of his night of sex with Johnny Curtis, gushing on and on about how mind-blowing it had been, how Johnny had tore his ass up and basically blown all his cobwebs out (those exact words too, which frankly grossed Josh out). Josh had been interested at first but once Justin had begun yapping on about how he thought it was more than just a night of ass-pounding, Josh started to fume. Naïve kid.

Josh had been that once. Been given a real good seeing-to after a long dry spell and then convinced that the guy was his next life partner. Only to be blown off the next time he arranged a real date, like dinner or a movie. Over and over again. Until finally Josh stopped looking for love and just looked for sex. So he'd stopped the dorky hairstyles, started wearing contact lenses more and began to dress to kill. Not to mention working on his lithe little bod. And wrestlers, male and female, were more than happy to use him to practice moves on. He got the toning and the body, they got to work on spots with someone who was ready for anything. And the payoff being that men suddenly began to notice him. All of a sudden those supposedly straight wrestlers were approaching HIM. Asking him for a fuck, to help ease their blue-balls. Regardless if they had wives or road girlfriends, or kids etc. Men had needs. Josh was a man too. He was happy to sate them.

The longer his conquests list had gotten over the years, the more daring Josh was when picking out his fucks. Well, in terms of work he was. Out of work, in those shitty bars on the road over the years he'd visited with Cody and Layla, sometimes Ted as well, along with other divas and superstars who fancied letting their hair down, any man was fair game. Sometimes Josh would place bets with Cody, saying that he could get any man in that bar into his bed. With a flash of that pretty smile and a wiggle of his tiny little ass, it wasn't difficult. Josh used to love it when he would wear his short-shorts to bars (much to Cody's embarrassment sometimes)…the only problem was then, some guys would run a mile when they realised he was actually over 18….

Josh grabbed his phone and wallet out of is bag and shoved them into the pockets of his shorts. He headed back along the corridor and hunted for the Divas locker room. He knocked.

Natalya answered, already dressed in her pink ring attire.

"Come in," she grinned, "Layla's just at the back."

Josh blushed awkwardly. But the blonde girl pulled him inside anyway….he almost gasped as he saw Eve in just a bra and panties and averted his eyes to much giggles and laughter. Layla spotted the scarlet man and decided to rescue him after they'd all had a good laugh at his gawkiness around girls.

"Never mind, Auntie Lay's here," she giggled, turning him around and whisking him out of the locker room.

"Bet that's the most tits and fanny you've seen in your life!" Layla said, a wicked glint in her eye as they walked about the place.

"Lay…stop it," Josh mumbled, feeling like the class nerd who'd been told to observe the cheerleading squad at school.

"I want to talk to you anyway," she said, somewhat sternly, pausing to look him right in the eye. Josh could see that she was pissed at him for something.

"What about?" he asked moodily, folding his arms.

"That," Layla said, "The spoilt brat thing. Cody's told me, and I saw it for myself yesterday actually when you blanked me in Catering."

Josh blanched. Did he really do that? His stomach burned with guilt.

"I…didn't see you, probably thinking about stuff," he said.

"And I know what," snapped Layla, "I can read you like a book, Josh Lomberger…you're throwing a strop because Cody's got Ted back, and you're jealous because Justin Gabriel got some dick inside him when you didn't. You're always like this when you've not had a shag in ages."

Josh looked at the floor. She had got it in one. He was basically butt-hurt because he wasn't getting anything IN the butt.

Layla softened her glare at him when she realised she had hit a raw nerve. After all, she herself was single so she knew what it felt like sometimes, being around lots of smug happy couples.

"Hey, c'mon," she said, "Want to talk?"

Josh nodded gratefully. He shared most of his problems with Cody more so than Layla but he knew she would understand better as she also didn't have a man at present.

"Yeah, may not get another chance once Barbie's back on the road," he said under his breath.

Layla heard him but didn't say anything. They went through a door and outside, ending up out the back of the arena near the parking lot. There weren't too many people about at the moment so they had some privacy.

"So, what's the matter?" asked Layla, leaning against the wall.

"I dunno," Josh said, "I'm just….well…am I ever going to find anybody who'll stick around me longer than a few months? All I've ever been is just a pretty piece of ass. Even Richie just saw me as that….he used to go on and on about how 'beautiful' I was, rather than who I am. Mike just got a big jealous rage every time I wore shorts."

"But to be fair, this is the same boy who placed bets with me and Cody every time we hit a gay bar to see which hunk he could open his legs for," Layla said, "You even called yourself a boy toy. You were proud of being a slag."

"Because nobody got hurt then," Josh said, "I got what I wanted. The guys got what they wanted."

"And look at Riley, what a sad sack he's become," Layla put in, "He's become the new you."

"That's why I can't go round putting out for random tricks again, I just can't!" Josh said, eyes filing with tears, "I'm 32 this year. I'm too old. I'm turning into one of those creepy old faggots who saves pictures of hot young celebrities to fap over….I fapped over one the other night."

Layla had to giggle in spite of the sympathy she felt for her best boy friend.

"Who?" she asked, lip curling just slightly.

"Your Olympic diver, Tom Daley," Josh confessed, face burning, "Jumping on the Olympic bandwagon, and I know he's almost half my age but he's legal...and he's just perfection….he was the guy I wanted to be in high school. Well apart from the diving bit. Just the perfect hot body and face bit. Oh and the niceness."

"Well you've got the body, and the pretty face," Layla smiled.

"You're just saying that because you're my big sister," Josh said coyly, "I can't believe I've become a fanboy."

"You're talking to a Twilight fangirl," grinned Layla, "Preach to the choir."

"By the way, I'd so do Edward over Jacob," Josh grinned, "Oh a threesome with Robert Pattinson and Tom Daley…hot Brits….yum."

"I miss the old you," Layla said, "You could be such a sassy little bitch and I loved ya for it."

"Maybe the bitch is back," Josh said, grinning, "Only as young as the hot diver you fantasise about, right?"

"Exactly," Layla said, "Anyway how do you think I feel? I'm five years off forty and been wrestling for six years every night. Do you see me reaching for the Ovaltine and twin-set & pearls?"

"What's Ovaltine?" asked Josh.

"British thing," Layla smirked, and then her smile grew wider, "Josh and Tom, sitting in a tree…"

"LAY!" Josh was laughing his head off now. It had felt so good to have this chat with his 'big sister'…just like the old days when Cody was off being all sickeningly soppy with Ted. He decided to show her the thing he'd bought the other day…..amazed at how quickly it had got shipped over to the States. He'd had it sent to Julie, the seamstress so she could look after it for him.

"Wait here" he said, "I wanna show you something I bought online."

He disappeared into the building and rushed to the superstars' locker room, locating his bag and reaching inside. He pulled out a small piece of spandex material and stuffed into the pocket of his shorts before running back outside to where Layla was.

Only she wasn't alone this time. Two men were talking to her. A blonde and a brunette. Holding hands. The brunette looking like he'd been told he was ending Undertaker's Streak at Mania.

Cody and Ted.

Josh felt his mood darken instantly. He knew he should be happy for Cody that he'd got his guy back on the road, and be happy for Ted for recovering, but he'd been enjoying his chat with Layla. No couples to spoil it. He'd only exchanged a few words with Ted since he'd come back at that house show. Other than Josh had been pretty much in his own little world, only emerging to work his matches along with calling the odd one here and there.

"Hey Josh," Ted drawled amiably.

"Hey Teddy," Josh said, reaching his hand out which Ted clasped quickly in that typical bro-type greeting, "How you doing?"

"You're on tonight Joshy," Cody said curtly, "Against Curtis. Again."

Was someone actually trying to punish him? Josh groaned.

"Who you against?" he asked Cody.

"Gabriel," Cody said. He didn't look happy about it.

"I got Nattie," Layla put in, "So what is you went rushing off to show me?"

"Oh," Josh said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Speedos, "These. Don't judge."

He'd got a set of Team GB trunks…talk about being scandalous and shamelessly fanboyish at the same time. He'd thought he could work them and imagine he was his current celebrity crush. He'd been watching the games online where possible.

"Will they even fit you? I could barely get those over my arm, never mind my ass!" Ted put in, chuckling.

"That's because you've got a big fat ass," Josh sassed.

Cody glowered at him but Ted laughed it off. After all Cody was always telling him how big his behind was. Or grabbing it when they were fucking, usually. Layla took the Speedos and examined them.

"Not very PG," she said.

"Wear them in your match," Ted said, "I'd pay money to see Vince's face when he sees you in those."

"Don't care," Josh said, "House Shows are different. Not on TV."

"Good point," Layla said, and she got a mischievous grin once more, "So, Josh. Trying to _look_ like your little fanboy crush now then?"

"What's this?"

Of course, Cody was on this like a whippet.

"Nothing," Josh said, blushing. But Cody was grinning. That smile. The one which meant grilling. Or remorseless teasing. Probably both.

"Lay, how did you get him to pick his face up?" Cody asked.

Layla just smiled.

"Come on trouble," Ted said, stepping in and pulling the much-bigger Cody away, which looked silly in itself, "You worry about your match….and the fact that Josh has teenage swimmers on his phone wallpaper."

The blonde clicked his tongue teasingly. Josh's face burned and he hastily switched off the screen of his Android.

Cody snatched the phone out of Josh's hand before the little man could stop him and turned the screen back on. His face lit up even more and Josh knew he was for it now. Cody handed it back and just folded his thick arms, which were looking pretty good in that black vest he was wearing.

"So Joshy, Tom Daley. You're a bit old aren't you?" he smirked.

"Thanks for the reminder," huffed Josh, "And Teddy, he's a diver not a swimmer."

"Not very patriotic either, Team GB," Cody said, "Lay could pull these off but you can't."

"Just go away," Josh moaned, face still scarlet.

"Oh no, this is too funny, so this is why you've been such a little bitch the past 2 weeks?" Cody said, "Fapping over athletes…..Joshy, what happened to you. Get yourself LAID!"

Cody was going against his own principles here, wasn't he?

"Coddles, I told Lay, I'm not going to go and drop my pants for some random trick in a bar, not at my age," Josh sighed, "I'm not Riley. Never fucking will be. Anyway, if we didn't have such a schedule you'd still be in bed…riding him."

"Problem?" Cody smirked.

"Who's Riley banging now by the way?" asked Ted.

Cody shrugged.

"Probably Orton, Cena and Punk. All at the same time," he said, "Who cares? Let's face it, there is a chasm where Mary's asshole used to be."

A collective groan emanated from Ted, Layla and Josh.

"Coddles, please!" whimpered Josh.

"True, though, right?" Cody said.

"Yes, but you didn't have to be quite so blunt," Layla put in, "By the way Josh, the black kickpads would look fierce with your Speedos."

"Then those it'll be," Josh said, "Curtis ain't gonna know what hit him. Apart from Gabriel's hole."

"Oh not you and all!" Ted complained.

"The bitch, is back," Josh said, standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me."

He began to make his way back to the arena, the others following him as he walked confidently towards the arena, glad he'd taken a trip to Hollister before coming to the show – he loved his new red jean shorts (which looked nothing like Cena's.).

He found his bags and began to change alongside Daniel Bryan who'd set up near to where he was.

"Wow dude, something's cheered you up," the bearded man remarked.

"Yeah, sadly it's not dick," Josh replied sassily.

Bryan chuckled.

"Dude, TMI," he said, "Oh jeez…..could have warned me you were stripping!"

"Nothing you ain't seen before," Josh said confidently as he pulled the Speedos up his lightly downed legs. He was trying the natural look for a bit, to see if he could pull it off. It itched like fuck when he'd been so used to waxing and keeping himself smooth, maintaining the twinklike appearance he was so proud of.

"Can I look yet?" complained Daniel.

"Yeah," Josh said, pulling the first black kickpad on over his black ring boot and strapping his knee-brace tight, before following with the other one. He felt a little more exposed (because he was) than normal, especially with nothing on under these barely-there Speedos.

"You look like a stripper," Daniel said simply, "And dude, seriously, those are Olympic trunks? Wrong country."

* * *

Josh was waiting outside the curtain for his match to begin. They were on just after newly-crowned Intercontinental Champion, Miz and Christian had their match. Josh had to laugh at the irony of his ex now wearing his best friend's old strap.

Footfalls behind him denoted his opponent for the night arriving.

"Sup," Johnny drawled.

The older man then took in what Josh was wearing…..virtually everything was visible.

"What the hell have you got on?" he asked.

"Trying something different," Josh grinned, "Unpatriotic but hot."

"Just hope little Josh doesn't pop out then," smirked Johnny.

"Even if that did happen, won't be for you," sassed Josh, "Plus Justin might kick my ass."

"Damn right he will," Johnny said, "I owe you big time for setting us up, dude."

"You and him made it official then?" asked Josh.

"Nah, just fuckbuds at the minute, keeping it casual," Johnny said, "Paulie just enjoys the sex at the minute. He's a little animal."

"How are you coping with his uh…problem," Josh said, blushing a little.

"Don't notice it," Johnny said, "Even if it did, I love it when the bottom comes first."

"Only way to do it," Josh said, glad the darkness of the gorilla position hid the jealousy etched across his face. Yes, he'd basically set them up but must they rub his snout in it about their amazing sex lives? Justin was always telling Josh when they were backstage together about the things Johnny can do with his dick. Josh hadn't had sex now for what seemed like forever. Before No Way Out. Almost 2 months. His hand just wasn't cutting it anymore. But he couldn't just go out peddling his ass again like he did in his 20s. Would look so silly at his age. Youthful looks or not.

'I Came to Play' began sounding from outside the curtain, so Mike had clearly whupped Christian's ass. A minute or two later, a sweaty, slicked-haired, goateed man appeared, grinning. Mike paused when he saw his ex sat there….was he naked? Of course not…but when Josh stood up Mike's eyes travelled instantly to the hiplines going into those tiny Speedos. Mike had to adjust his title a little.

Mike wasn't going to lie, since his return and finding out Josh had signed a new contract, he was beginning to pay more attention to his ex. He hated how badly he'd treated Josh, giving him hell for being confident and then having the nerve to sleep with Maryse behind his back. Mike was happy with Maryse….he was….but….Josh looked so HOT. Mike couldn't stop staring.

Josh could feel Mike's gaze. He'd been aware a couple of instances before now (mainly down to Cody's big trap) that Mike was supposedly giving him the eye. Now in this dark, sweatbox of a space, with a thousand or so WWE fans through the curtain, he noticed. He got a grin on his face.

If Mike was prepared to risk everything for one more tap on that ass, then Josh was going to make him work for it. Oh yeah, he'd still got it. He shuffled round and then bent over right in front of Mike to check his knee brace was tightened up properly.

Johnny watched this display with slight amusement. He was no expert but he knew a cocktease when he saw one and right now Josh was teasing Miz….didn't they used to date?

Mike's large blue eyes were widened and his cock hardened in his trunks as the pert, smooth little bottom , barely covered by those trunks, bent over almost in his face. What the fuck just happened here?

And why was Josh still such a little sex kitten?

Mike of course knew damn well that the small man had broken up with Steamboat Junior. He was single. And probably looking for sex. If he hadn't gone out for some already. After all, he knew what Josh was like. A little bottom slut. If Curtis wasn't there, Mike may have played Josh at his own game. A little bit of secret road sex didn't hurt anyone now, did it?

But at the same time, Mike had been telling the truth the other day – he missed being a bottom boy. Regardless of what may, or may not happen over in LA in the privacy of the plush home he shared with the beautiful French-Canadian businesswoman and former 2-time champion…..

He scuttled away down the corridor with his title, desperate to find somewhere private and barricade himself in. He needed a bit of relief after all that!

Christian walked by wordlessly and then Johnny padded up to the curtain to await his music. The riffs to his theme sounded and he stepped through the barrier, leaving Josh alone with his thoughts.

Josh's first thought was of shame….did he really just flirt with his ex….you know, the ex who had a girlfriend? And not even subtle flirting, it was full-on slut flirting. He must have got carried away. Caught in the moment.

But damn did he need to get himself laid. He looked down at his Team GB Speedos….no way could he go out looking like this, there were small kids watching the show. Not with this hardon. He frantically began to think of stuff that would make it go down…..Mae Young birthing a bloody hand…..yep that did it. He shuddered. Someone as legendary as Mae should never be made to perform such things, he thought. It was just as well because 'Nasty Girl' began to play and Josh scurried through the curtain onto the stage to a surprisingly loud cheer. He posed in his most sassy way at the stage, really showing off his skimpy new attire. A few boos sounded at the sight of the Union Jack motifs on his bottom as he began to strut down the ramp, one hand on hip. No man points here, Josh was happy to play the girly-boy twink right now – how could he not with the clothes he was wearing? He stood on the apron, bending over a touch, sticking his ass out. He was going to enjoy himself.

It was a house show, it was fine.

He climbed into the ring and then strutted across to the opposite side to perform his signature (Layla) pose on the ropes, lolling right the way across, really showing of his slim, shapely legs, a few girls squeeing. Girls. Squeeing at HIM? He had never had that before. Win-win then.

He stood in front of Johnny who was clearly trying not to laugh as the referee took his place between them. The bell rang and Johnny instantly pushed Josh down onto his ass. The older man then stood one foot on Josh's chest, a-la-Jericho, pinning him in the cockiest way possible. 1, 2.

Josh yelled out and pushed up with all his might, knocking Johnny off balance comically. The older man tripped and fell flat on his back, wriggling like a worm in pain, causing a few laughs from the audience. Johnny then sat up.

"How dare you!" he bellowed as Josh raised his arms, grinning, playing to the crowd. The small man heaved his opponent up and whipped him into the ropes…Johnny bouncing off and ran right into Josh who quickly leapt into a dropkick, taking Johnny right out. Josh then crawled for a cover….1,2…kickout.

Johnny crawled up, making a show of how difficult it was. Josh then took another run-up, but felt two feet expertly grab his, causing him to fall flat on his face – Johnny duping him into an excellent drop toehold. Johnny then reached around and pulled Josh up into a headlock submission hold, Josh crying out in pain…especially when Johnny pulled him right back, bending him quite painfully in half….Josh fiercely trying to escape, using his legs as leverage….the grip was loosening….he elbowed Johnny off and rolled out, gasping.

Johnny and he struggled to get to their feet….Josh just managing to get up first. He then ran at the ropes, bouncing off and heading for Johnny, reaching under his legs and quickly taking him down with a fireman-carry, rolling his tiny body through into a cradle pin. 1, 2….kickout.

Johnny was really making him work tonight.

Josh was starting to get bitchy again. Not to mention excited at the contact. It was a real thrill to be wrestling in this tiny pair of Speedos (and not just because he could imagine he was the young diver he was crushing on!) and the close rubbing with Johnny was beginning to turn him on. But he wasn't about to steal Justin's man….if they'd got that far yet. But it was so annoying….why couldn't he get a man? He was gagging for some action. Wrestling just wasn't cutting it. He needed sex.

He got to his feet once more and ran to the turnbuckle, bouncing off the first rope, then the second, and finally the third before twisting into a high cross-body, the momentum sending Johnny flat once more. Josh hooked both legs this time….1,2..DAMN.

"STAY. DOWN!" he screamed at Johnny to a few cheers, before raising the bigger, older man up by the head…Johnny landing a couple of punches to throw him off…..Josh turned away and ran to the ropes, so did Johnny in the opposite direction…..Johnny might be rubbing Josh's face in the fact that he'd got a man and Josh hadn't but he was a great opponent, knowing which of Josh's move-spots he was planning, purely on instinct.

They ran towards each other, Josh reached out and grabbed Johnny's arms, leaping and spinning around…SMACK! He planted Johnny's head hard into the mat in Layla's (formerly Melina's) signature spinning facebuster move. Johnny rolled over, dazed…legitimately, blood pouring from his nose.

Josh was shocked. He had been a bit keen with that move in the past couple of matches he'd used it but had he broken Johnny's nose?

"Cover him, now!" ordered the ref under his breath, who'd already got the latex gloves on.

Josh stood in front of the laid-out Johnny…..bending over once more….he popped his pert little booty three times a-la-Eve before leaping backwards in a slightly wobbly standing moonsault, reaching out to hook Johnny's leg once he'd landed. 1, 2, 3….ding ding.

He didn't even hear his announcement as the winner but he stood to celebrate his victory before rolling out of the ring and making his way back up the ramp, high-fiving a few kids as he passed, a few fans shouting "Traitor!" at him and booing along the way.

* * *

Once he'd gone backstage, he walked right into Triple H.

"Care to explain the attire?" the ponytailed man demanded.

Josh's face burned.

"Er…."

"Not only are those things barely covering your junk, but…in case you hadn't noticed, you're not in Britain," Hunter growled, quite terrifyingly.

Josh could only gibber. He hadn't even thought about what the bosses would say to him. He just wanted to have some fun. Mix it up a bit.

"Sorry sir," he mumbled.

Hunter's face then cracked into a wicked smile.

"Kid, I like your spunk," he said, "It's what we like remember…..great to see you're keen to make a statement. Just a word….don't do this again until we're in the United Kingdom? Stick to the shorts, OK? We don't want any wardrobe malfunctions in front of the soccer moms, do we?"

"Sure," Josh said.

"And tone down the aggression," Hunter continued, a bit sterner, "I'll need to make sure Curtis is fit for competition tomorrow now."

Josh blushed again and padded sheepishly away. He went into the locker room where a few whoops and cheers sounded, led by a grinning John Cena. Josh just wanted to curl up into a corner and die. It seemed like such a good idea about an hour ago to don Team GB Speedos to a wrestling ring.

"Hey, Josh, the Chippendales called, they want their boytoy back," grinned the face of the company, walking over and pulling Josh over teasingly by the waistband, almost pantsing him, "Oh hello boys, he's gone commando!"

The other superstars jeered….Josh could see Daniel Bryan and Ted among them, along with Sheamus. He had to admit he liked the attention. He, unlike Alex, didn't mind locker room jokes and banter. Or being the butt of it. Part of the unwritten professional wrestling locker room etiquette. Saying that, Josh was so desperate for some man action he wouldn't care if John started touching him up right there. After all, he'd had Cena inside him before…..

He turned to John and caught the older, hulking man's eyes, a flirty smile lifting his face. John looked taken aback but then shot him his famous dimpled grin in response, loosening his grip on the trunks in the process. Josh then bent over right in front of John to loosen his knee-brace.

SMACK!

A sharp pain spread across Josh's ass.

John had spanked him….naughty man.

"Steady on Cena, hey!" drawled Ted, "You're lucky Coddles is waiting to fight Santino really!"

Josh hadn't even noticed Cody on his way back…..oh shit. As if their friendship hadn't taken enough of a battering recently.

"And why is that, Deebs?" chuckled John.

"You know why," put in Daniel Bryan, "Codeman likes to be Josh's bodyguard."

Josh just smirked. He was loving all this attention on him now he'd had a moment to gather his thoughts.

"If Cena wants to play games," he sassed, "He's picked the wrong bitch. Obviously just playing with me because he's sexually frustrated….clearly misses having viper cock up his fanny."

"OOOhhhh!" went a collective jeer. John just grinned good-naturedly-yet-naughtily at Josh. Damn he loved this kid when he got sassy. He hadn't seen this side of the petite former announcer since well, the pre-Miz days. Circa 2010. Around the time when he and Randy took this insatiable little tart to their room for the night and got more than they'd bargained for.

He couldn't be arsed to think of a comeback so he just watched the little minx remove his knee-brace and kickpads until he was stood there in just black slimline elbow pads and those indecent Speedos.

"Enjoying the view?" remarked another man's voice. Josh turned to see Mike now stood next to Ted, looking quite irritated. He shot Mike what he hoped was a not-bothered smile.

"Hey Josh," Mike said loudly, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Josh said, confused. What was Mike up to? He padded over to the new Intercontinental Champion, who was stood not far from where Josh had put his bags. Josh reached into his bag to pull out the shorts and t-shirt he'd worn to the arena, before peeling off his Speedos. Mike had seen it all before, after all. He continued to dress, unaware of the predatory stare coming from his ex-boyfriend as he did so.

Earlier on Mike had found a bathroom and released some tension….for the first time in months and months, his mind not on the beautiful blonde at home, but on the slim brunette man stood in front of him. His mind was all over the place. He never thought he'd pine for his ex, but he had. Especially since coming back from the Marine 3 and finding out that Josh was now a full-time wrestler. He'd watched Josh's matches on Raw and Smackdown and really liked what he'd seen. He'd forgotten what the small man could do in the ring. And he looked hot in Layla' new ring attires. Now Mike was back on the road full-time, he could see more of Josh.

Fuck it. What had he got to lose?

Quite a lot. But Mike's brains were firmly in the Be Miz trunks he was still wearing as Josh pulled those red Hollister cropped jean shorts over his amazing little ass. Seeing him sass-out Cena just now had got him worked up. No need for cheesy secret notes this time. Mike Mizanin was a man on a mission. His own needs will wait. He wanted that ass. And he knew damn well that Josh had not got any action lately. Josh must be GAGGING.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Josh.

"I'm not doing anything after the show," Mike said, quietly but very confidently, turning on The Miz

"Oh, are you not?" Josh said, picking up the vibes instantly. Cody can go kiss a comic book as far as he was concerned. If his ex was offering, he'd take it. No harm in that. As long as Mike didn't decide to leave Maryse for him it will be fine.

"Nope," Mike drawled, "Are you free?"

"Looks like it, Coddles will be rooming with Teddy as usual, seems to forget I exist now he's getting his pipes cleaned out," Josh went on.

Oh damn had Mike missed that crass streak or what?

Of course, the fact that Josh had been an obnoxious brat to Cody for the past 10 days had nothing to do with that at all….

"I'll sort your plumbing out," Mike drawled, grinning….before mentally slapping himself. How appalling was that pickup line?

"You sleazebag," grinned Josh, "Wanna hit the hotel now? I'm an impatient boy you, know."

"I do know, remember very well," Mike said, "Let me get changed and I'll meet you outside the arena."

"Sure," Josh said, hardly daring to believe what was unfolding here.

"_Au revoir, a tout a-l'heure_," Mike said, remembering how he'd got Josh going by speaking French way back on their first date back in January 2011, the day Cody broke his nose. That was such a good day. So what if they'd fucked on the first date? Josh was great in bed. Mike never thought he'd bottom to someone smaller than him.

Josh just smiled even bigger, if that was possible, before picking up his bag and leaving the locker room, while Mike began to change back into his normal clothes.

"Do you know what you're doing, man?" asked Ted DiBiase, who'd witnessed their whole exchange…he'd known, from listening to Cody prattle on about 'chemistry', that the way Mike and Josh had been looking at each other, they'd be fucking before sundown.

"Not really," confessed Mike, "I dunno…you can't breathe a word of this to anyone, Deebo, please?"

"I'm not a douchebag," Ted said, "And you do know my boy will find out. You know what he's like!"

"I'll take my beatdown with good grace," Mike grinned, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boy to show a good time to."

He did up the final button on his black designer shirt and began to swagger cockily out of the locker room and make his way out of the arena to the parking lot, where little Josh was waiting for him, smoking. Why did such a pretty man have such an ugly habit?

* * *

Cody Rhodes made his way back to the locker room, sweaty after his match with Santino. He'd watched Josh's match with Johnny and really enjoyed it, proud of his friend inspite of his recent horrible behaviour towards him for no real reason. Cody decided that he would talk to Hunter and see if he could get a match between himself and Josh. Even if it was just on Superstars. He wanted to wrestle his best friend. They'd faced off just once before, at a house show sometime last year.

"Hey baby," came that Southern accent he adored so much. Ted was sat in their spot, waiting for him.

"Hey," Cody replied happily, hugging his guy, and kissing his lips gently, "Sorry, I stink."

"You know how much I like your manly smell," drawled Ted, "Good match?"

"Yeah," Cody replied, "Saw Hunter have a go at Joshy about his Speedos."

"Oh, wow, you've missed some action," Ted said, "Cena was doing his fratboy routine, almost pantsing Josh in front of us all."

Cody felt rage burn inside him. Cena. That filthy old man. Just because he wasn't getting his enormous ass stuffed by Orton he felt he could perve on what wasn't his to perve on.

"I'll kill him," He snarled.

"Baby boy, no, Josh wasn't bothered," Ted said, "Plus, you know what happens to people who bitch out Cena...he whines to Vince."

"Good point," sighed Cody, "Love you Teddy."

"Love you too," Ted replied, chuckling a little, "And Josh will murder me for telling you, but he went…..off….with.."

"Who?" barked Cody, "Who's got their claws into him now?"

"Baby boy, stop being a drama queen," Ted sighed, "You said yourself that they were going to end up fucking again….Miz."

Cody's face hardened. But he knew there was nothing he could do. After all, it was he who planted the seeds in Josh's head about Mike.

* * *

_**Oooh 'eck! What's Josh thinking? I'm sure we all know that sex-with-the-ex is a bad, bad, bad idea. Since Miz returned with his rugged new look (which was what he needed, the fauxhawk just made him look like a boyband member, shame he still does that stupid duckface thing) I wanted to bring him back in, and I already had the idea that there would be still some spark between him and Joshy.**_

_**I appreciate that Josh behaved like a bitchy queen for most of this chapter but he's getting bored and looking for excitement now, and I never said he was perfect...so will they or won't they?**_

_**I also realise the Codiasi(e) reunion was a touch anticlimactic but it would be a bit repetitive if they ended up shagging in the car park every time they see each other again!**_

_**Sorry it's been a long time xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Interesting how everyone who reviewed focused on the simple passing mention of Tom Daley LOL._

_And did Mike and Josh do it….or didn't they?_

* * *

Cody Rhodes awoke ridiculously early the next morning. His blue eyes fluttered open and his ears were immediately greeted with the sound of snoring coming from close by, and two strong, solid muscular arms still encased around his abs and stomach. It had been a long time since he'd woke up still being spooned by Teddy.

He wriggled out of the crossed arms and stretched with a yawn, reaching over for his iPhone.

03:45 am.

You cannot be serious.

Oh well, he was awake now. Might as well get ready. But he was also aware of something poking him in the thigh, namely Ted's morning wood.

It seemed unfair that Ted should be getting extra sleep right now after all. Cody slithered under the covers, his nostrils bombarded with the smell of….Ted. Sweat and testosterone plus that faint hint of tobacco from Ted's tendency to chew the shit most of the time. Mmmm.

It was just bliss having his beau back on the road. He missed rooming with Joshy but when the alternative was a blonde, Southern stud in his bed, as far as Cody was concerned, it was no contest. He'll catch up with his bestie at breakfast anyway just like they always did.

Cody spread those slightly downy, big, chunky muscular legs and let his pink tongue go to work, tasting the aroma that was so uniquely Ted. Something only he got the privilege to taste. Cody couldn't wait any more. His soft lips enclosed around the length of muscle, his mouth was always very accommodating after all. Cody was proud of his ability to give amazing head even in the most confined space.

He continued to slurp and suck, humming a touch with his mouth, occasionally opening his mouth wider to release Ted so he could lick the most sensitive areas.

Ted let out a deep-seated rumble in his sleep, the blonde's hips beginning to thrash/…..if Ted was having a sex dream, how about this for a perfect climax. Literally. Cody continued his oral assault on Ted's cock…really going deep now….thank God for his lack of gag reflex…..Cody liked to think of himself as pretty damn hot at deepthroating…..Ted moaning a little, still asleep but close….Cody knew when Ted was about to blow….years of experience….he began to suck even harder, eager to drink the nectar that would shortly burst forth.

Ted growled abruptly….thrashing wildly, just as a blast of warmth hit Cody right at the back of the throat. Cody enjoyed swallowing…he got off on it occasionally…he whimpered with need as more shots of hot semen blasted into his mouth, the brunette eagerly gulping down every single drop.

Ted meanwhile was laying there, his eyes finally open…awake and immensely satisfied. His X-rated dream had been too much…..he was mortified for a second at the thought he might have had a wet-dream. But there was still that pleasing and all-to-familiar sensation of a hot mouth around his cock underneath the slight ache in his belly that always came after really good head.

He looked down and saw the raven head between his legs, Cody looked up and shot him a devilish smile.

"Morning Teddy," he said innocently…well as innocent as he could with a dribble of semen running down his chin. What a cock hound.

"Been a while since you woke me up that way," gasped Ted, "Now I can't move."

"You better, I got something wants taking care of," Cody grinned….he'd almost shot his load when sucking off Ted.

"Feed me more then," Ted said.

Cody just let out a cackle of laughter.

"Bad choice of words," he chuckled, already wriggling again so their heads were level once more. He mewed and made a small kiss-kiss sound with his lips. Ted leaned up to give Cody what he wanted. He was too relaxed and content…anyway after last night he was surprised at himself for still being horny enough to let Cody suck him off. He and Cody still had plenty more catching up to do after all!

"Sshh," Ted said, "Easy tiger."

"Can't keep up with me anymore, old man?" Cody said, a wicked smile on his pretty face as he snuggled closer to Ted, wrapping his huge arms around the blonde. He was most definitely the bigger man these days. But he was still very much Ted's property….i.e. still the bottom boy. Nothing would change that.

"Hush up," Ted said, enjoying the embrace, his hands caressing that perfect, ripped, toned back, down to Cody's amazing round ass before settling on the backs of those silky-smooth thighs. Cody certainly had gone quiet now. Ted could feel the warm raven head nuzzling contentedly into his neck. And could still feel Cody's hardon prodding him in the abs. Oh well, maybe later when he got his energy back he might repay the favour to Cody. Maybe he'll give a repeat of last night's performance….he had to say, he liked it when Cody bit the pillow…..showed Ted he could still take charge when he wanted….

* * *

Layla El, Divas Champion (she sometimes almost forgot herself thanks to how abysmally her reign was being handled) was making her way along the corridor towards the lift. She was alone, as Barbie had gone on ahead while she finished packing.

She spotted a door open a few paces away. That was Miz's room, she remembered him checking in not long after she and Kelly had done. She expected to see the slicked hair, designer clobber and confident swagger of her one-time screen manager and best friend's ex.

Not however, the petite figure of her best friend himself, Josh Mathews, still in his Hollister shorts and tee from yesterday, shades on his pretty little face as he stepped out of the hotel room, obviously trying not to be seen.

Layla frowned.

No way.

Had he spent the night there?

Also, Layla had to admit although those clothes looked great on Josh's lithe frame, he was dressing a touch too young for a 31 year old. Even if he had the youthful looks (and the pert little bum) to carry them off. Shame he didn't have the audacity to dress like a sixteen-year-old for Are You Serious, though.

Coddles had mentioned some shit about fishing in old waters the other night but Layla had just presumed it was gamer-speak for something, knowing Cody, as he had been playing on his 3DS at the time. Now she saw what it meant. But it wasn't her place to tell Josh who he could and couldn't fuck – even with a list of bedpost notches as long as his was.

The stocky figure of Mike Mizanin appeared in the doorway, wrapped in just a towel, his hair wet and combed back behind his head.

"Leaving so soon?" Mike drawled.

Josh turned around, blushing.

"Sorry Mikey," he said, a nervous laugh emanating from his lips.

"I thought we were going to get breakfast together?" asked Mike.

"Oh yeah, sorry…its early," Josh said, though Layla could tell even from here that he was fibbing, "I'll come back."

And he padded back towards the doorway, past the still smug-looking Mike…..who softly swatted Josh's ass as he walked by, before shutting the door behind him. Layla's jaw dropped.

Something weird was going on there.

She thought briefly about knocking on the door. But actually….that would just make her look like an interfering busybody. And Josh wouldn't forgive her for spying on him.

Sighing, Layla continued her way towards the lift.

* * *

Back in Cody and Ted's room, the sweet embrace, as expected between two virile young men, had escalated from light cuddling into full-blown sex alarmingly quickly.

In a mirror image of last night, Cody's head was buried in the pillow, his ass pointing skyward, his long, statuesque legs apart as Ted's hands, white-knuckled, grasped his hips as he pummelled into Cody, taking what was rightfully his, muffled moans and cries coming from Cody.

Cody couldn't get enough…Ted was in top shape and this was the best way to show it…..he wanted Ted to make him take it roughly….and fast. The brunette pushing back to get Ted inside him as deep as possible, trying to emboss this moment onto his brain….until the next night in a new hotel room. His hands had scrabbled for grip to keep himself in position but at last they'd found the duvet so he could fully enjoy Ted's amazing ability to well, love him.

Ted was so happy.

He'd been dreaming about this side of road life every night during his sick leave, how much he missed his baby boy. He'd fantasised several times about being in the position Cody was in, letting Cody take what was his for a change….especially after that little stunt he'd pulled with the ring attires! But now he had his Coddles back….he'd forgotten just how right it felt…hitting that spot deep inside Cody, knowing it would make him cry out and beg Ted for more…that warm heat that gripped his cock…..those beautiful legs splayed out for Ted to feast his eyes on.

"Teddyimclothe."

Came the muffled gasp from the pillow.

What was that?

Ted grinned naughtily and reached down to grasp the short dark hair, using his strength to yank Cody's head upwards.

"Say that again baby boy, didn't quite catch that." he drawled.

Cody let out a bellow and pushed back…the mere sound of Ted's heavenly voice being the final hair trigger along with the pleasurable yank on his scalp…..thick ropes of semen blasting all over the duvet beneath him.

"Good boy," Ted rumbled, releasing Cody rather roughly so he just fell like a rag doll face-first into the pillow (and his release). Ted gripped Cody's shoulders and began to thrust his hips like mad into Cody, determined to use Cody to get himself off…it didn't take long….he let out a guttural roar before spraying Cody's insides white.

He'd already come once this morning so this second one was even more intense. Ted was wiped out. He collapsed onto the sweaty back of his beau, making sure to pull out first. He kissed the salty sweat on Cody's neck, tasting it and the traces of Cody's favourite cologne….the sweet scent that was just so uniquely Coddles.

"Love you baby boy," he murmured.

"Love you more, Teddy," Cody whispered, wriggling round so he could hug Ted to him, the blonde slumping and looking ready to doze off. Cody enjoyed the weight of his man for a few moments before reality began to creep back into his mind.

"Teddy," he mewed, "C'mon, we have to get up and shower."

"Nnff," groaned Ted, "Five more minutes baby, please."

"Teddy," Cody said again, "No. We can't afford to be late. Maybe if you're good you can wash my back."

"I shall wash you down if I feel like it," Ted said, grinning, "I don't have to be good….Especially as I've marked you."

He stroked a finger along the side of Cody's throat, pausing at the hickey he'd left earlier when things started getting heavier again.

"Only sluts display their lovebites to all and sundry," pouted Cody.

"The way you were taking my dick just now, I think that's appropriate," teased Ted, "C'mon trouble, up we get then seeing as you're so worried about time."

Cody blew Ted a raspberry but sat up anyway, his stomach feeling horribly sticky and congealing where he'd layed down in his own mess. He wobbled unsteadily to his feet….the sex had been that damn good that it had left him with jelly-legs. He hobbled gingerly to the bathroom, locking the door. Ted knew what was coming next and politely averted his ears.

* * *

Josh Mathews and Mike Mizanin were just collecting some coffees to go from the hotel restaurant. There was probably no time left to have breakfast here so once they were out on the road they would find somewhere.

Last night had been a nice night for both men but they were also in agreement to not talk about it. Josh had let shame dictate his actions earlier and once Mike had got him back in the bedroom, he'd realised he was just being paranoid.

Espcially as Mike just offered to buy him breakfast from wherever he chose, regardless of cost. Mike was driving alone in his rental and Josh had informed Bryan and Ryback that he would be buddying up with someone else today.

As they made their way towards the hotel exit doors, coffees in one hand, bags in the other, Josh caught sight of two other men checking out at the desk. A blonde and a brunette. Unmistakeable even from the back, especially with that visor the blonde was wearing. And with the dark-haired man's possessive arm resting on the blonde's ample posterior, shown off nicely in the khaki three-quarter shorts he was wearing.

"Don't let him judge you," Mike whispered.

"He's my best friend, he'll find out sooner or later," Josh hissed back, "You know what he's like."

"Yeah I do," Mike grinned, "Morning Codes. Teddy."

Cody and Ted both turned at the sound of Mike's voice. Ted just clicked his tongue and winked. Cody looked taken aback but then smirked. Josh gulped. Interrogation later then. Cody still hadn't stopped teasing him over liking Tom Daley.

"Just like the old days isn't it?" drawled Ted as he and Cody padded over, having finished checking out, "All we're missing is Bourne and Riley."

Cody's face was now wearing a wide, shit-eating 'Dashing' grin. And Josh knew he was for it now.

"Can it Coddles, don't even go there," he mumbled, face flushing.

"Don't know what you mean, Joshy," Cody said, eyes glinting with mischief, "So, did you enjoy getting some then?"

"Getting some _what_?" Josh challenged.

"You know as well as I do, _what_," Cody went on.

"Surprise me?" Josh replied.

"Coddles," Ted said, in a playfully stern voice.

"Anyway, you can shut up right now, you filthy hoe," Josh went on, "What's that on your neck? Slut. No wonder you're walking like John Wayne this morning."

"And" Cody said smugly, "Jealousy doesn't suit you Joshy. Just get yourself laid….if you've not spent all last night doing that? Is he as tight as you remembered, Mizzlekins?"

Mike didn't say a word. He tapped his nose and smirked at Cody.

"It is none of your business," he said, "Maybe I just wanted some company? Anyway, I've got a hot French Canadian waiting for me back home." The Ohio native ignored the burn of guilt inside him as he said those words.

Cody bustled forward and actually pushed Josh out the door.

"Cig. Now. I want answers," he said, before following the small former announcer out.

Ted and Mike just shared a look. Now it really was beginning to feel like 2011 all over again!

Outside, Josh was lighting up as Cody closed the door behind him and placed his backpack on the granite steps outside the hotel. The small man stared at his friend, dreading the interrogation. He'd known Cody for over 5 years, he damn well knew what to expect from the second-generation superstar whenever there were developments in his, Josh's, sex or love life. Or not. Josh was determined to not let Cody get to him and cause him to confess what happened. Or what didn't happen.

Cody lit up a cigarette and fixed his blue eyes upon Josh, a naughty grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Well?" he said simply, "Have you just spent all night riding Mike's dick or not?"

Josh huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't sugar coat or anything, will you?" he complained.

"Joshy, I've got a fucking hickey on my neck which makeup will moan about having to cover up later," Cody said, "Least you can do is be honest with me….I'm your best friend. It's not like you to be so cagey."

"I never told you about my night with Lesnar," Josh argued.

"I still don't want to think about that," Cody said, "He must have ripped you apart."

"Yeah but he also held me afterwards," Josh said, "He doesn't know you know by the way, so if you even dare to shoot your mouth off at Summerslam or Raw.."

"Would I do that?" Cody asked, a little taken aback, "So, spill."

"Nothing to tell," Josh said obstinately, "It's none of your business. This is probably why my love life is such a fuck-up. Because other people know too much about me."

"And you know some of my deepest darkest kinks and secrets," Cody shrugged, "What's the problem? Why can't you tell me? Unless you're ashamed of him. What happened? Did he pre-jack? Or was it…something more…..shameful."

"Like what?" challenged Josh, taking a large puff of his cigarette. These jean shorts were starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Did you pebble-dash him?" asked Cody matter-of-factly.

"CODDLES!" Josh complained, "Do you have to? And no, I didn't. I just want to keep it private. I'm riding with Mikey anyway."

Cody sussed that there was something going on between them. He'd called his ex Mikey for a start. That was a dead giveaway. And they were travelling together today too. It really was so unlike Josh to withhold information like this. What was going on with him? Sometimes Cody felt like this was a different person. Especially in those far-too-young-even-for-Josh clothes he was wearing. Josh was too young to be mutton dressed as lamb, but too old to pass himself off as a late-teen.

"Suit yourself," sighed the brunette after a while, "When you feel like trusting me again, let me know."

"Coddles….I didn't mean to," Josh groaned, "I just….don't want to talk about it right now. It's between me and Mike."

"Speaking of Mikes," Cody began, "What about the referee you basically asked to hold you the other night? Why haven't you given him a call? Or are you just enjoying being a cock tease?"

Josh's mouth dropped open.

"That was a one-off," he spluttered, "Look….if you value our friendship, Cody, you can just right now butt out of my sex life until I'm ready to tell you. OK?"

The small man threw his burning fag-end to the ground and stomped on it to extinguish it.

"I'll see you at the arena."

And with that he stormed back inside.

* * *

It was the week leading up to SummerSlam. Josh was currently stood, reading the running order of Superstars in almost disbelief. In the main event of the C-show.

_Josh Mathews (W) v. Cody Rhodes._

He knew this day would come eventually. Cody was currently in the mid-card shuffle with semi-regular appearances on Smackdown, and just entering a new feud with Sin Cara (well, re-iginiting his old one from 2011). Josh had been present at the little backstage promo featuring Booker T, Cody and Layla (obviously) and he'd had to try not to laugh at them….Cody smarming Layla, Layla going "eww" at him.

Josh hadn't fallen out with Cody – the younger man had respected his wishes and not mentioned his night with Mike again.

Josh wished he could tell Cody and Layla. But this way he was in control of events.

It had been nice travelling with his ex to the show that day, and they'd ended up iN Denny's for breakfast. It was just like the old days, Mike spoiling Josh virtually, giving him free reign of the menu. And the chemistry between them was electric. Josh was beginning to get more and more thoughts about the slightly older Ohio native. Despite the night before.

And over the past week and a bit, Josh and Mike had agreed to not spend too much time together in case suspicion got aroused, but when they were interacting, both men had to fight the respect pangs within their stomachs. Josh also knew that if word got out about what may, or may not, have happened between the current Intercontinental Champion and him, then he would not only be called a homewrecker, but also a gold-digger who was only interested in fucking champs. Or rather being fucked by, champs.

Josh had also decided to stop dressing like a teen. It wasn't clever at his age. And also Layla did tell him how CUTE he looked in the _Are You Serious_ videos with his suit jackets and baggy blue jeans. So those Hollister garments had been taken to a thrift store. Even Road Dogg had asked him what was going on with him and Miz at filming of the Youtube show. Josh again, declined to comment. If Cody didn't know, then nobody else had the right to either.

"Hello princess," came a lispy voice as two thick arms clasped around his tiny body and began to cuddle him most alarmingly. Josh almost jumped out of his skin before turning to see the shit-eating grin of his best friend. Where had Cody been? They'd rode together with Daniel and Ryback (and Ted) as usual but Cody had said he was going for a quick workout as they were some of the first superstars to arrive. That had been half an hour ago.

"Bet you thought I was Miz, huh," Cody smirked.

"Fuck you Coddles," Josh huffed.

"No thanks, Teddy's just seen to me in the locker room," Cody said, excessively smug.

"WHAT? Oh fuck you, I hate you!" whined Josh, "You said you were going to work out!"

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Cody said, "Who was it who opened his ass cheeks and rode Steamboat Junior in a locker room once? Oh yeah, that'll be YOU. It was empty. I used Orton's latest merchandise tee as a cum rag, I'm sure he'll get over it. He'll just release a new design next week anyway. Still at least it's shut Cena up now he's getting his big ass filled again."

"Coddles, do you have to be so crude?" Josh asked.

"Ermm….what did I just say? Pots and kettles again Joshy," Cody grinned, "Being injured's made Teddy insatiable. I think he should take Lay's theme."

"But are you man enough to keep up?" teased Josh.

"I resent the implication I'm not," Cody hit back, "So, we got a match hey."

"Yep," Josh said, "I got an idea. Superstars 2 weeks ago, Lay and Nattie."

Cody grinned, knowing what Josh had in mind.

"Ah," he said, "But can you do a spinneroney?"

"Been practicing," Josh said, "Think I nailed it."

"What attire you wearing?" asked Cody, "Please, not the Tom Daley trunks."

"No," Josh said, "No contest, what do you think of these colours on me?"

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a pair of shiny, metallic blue shorts, with light purple trim, and a black and silver studded belt.

"Wasn't that what Lay wore for No Way Out?" asked Cody, "I thought that's the one set she didn't make you?"

"No, that's the pink shit she wore for Raw last night," Josh said, "By the way, ouch."

"Yeah, I know," Cody agreed, "Botches happen. We all do it."

"I know," Josh said, "I text her earlier but only got one word answers."

"Right, shall we go through some spots?" asked Cody bracingly.

"Yup, just let me change, can we do it in ring dress?" asked Josh.

"Sure."

* * *

Josh and Cody were stood at Guerilla for the Superstars taping, both boys excited for their matchup. They'd got some decent practice time in before the other superstars and divas arrived and were confident their match would go down a treat. Josh and Cody had only ever had an official match once before, at a house show. Any other times were in training or when they play-wrestled (as you do). Cody decided to not do a Glam Slam on Josh…yet. Perhaps if they got a few more matches on TV he might.

Cody was due to go out first.

Josh did look adorable in that blue and purple attire, it shouldn't have suited him but it did. The shorts covered his ass nicely and the knee-brace added that hint of Stone Cold toughness despite being a pure window-dressing. Josh was also wearing one of Cody's old hoodie jackets (undone and inside out to hide the dark red 'CR' design) as an entrance garment.

"Okay," hissed Hunter, who was stood near the curtain, "Rhodes, you're up."

"I'm the king of this jungle," Cody said, grinning at his friend before padding up the steps and through the curtain.

WHOAAH!

WHOAAAH!

Josh took a deep breath as he heard Cody's theme play and the crowd booing him like the heel he was….soon it was time for Josh to go out. This was the most nervous he'd been for all his televised matches so far, because it was with someone quite high-profile and also someone he was very close to.

"Mathews, you're up."

Josh padded up the steps just as the opening beats to 'Nasty Girl' began to play. He walked out onto the stage to a reasonable if not tumultuous cheer.

He posed with a big grin on the stage before making his way down the ramp, high fiving some of the kids as he passed. He made his way into the ring as Cody stood moodily inside it, already in character, sneering and scowling. Josh finished his entrance with the rope pose before hopping down into the ring, padding to his place opposite his friend and the referee, who, thankfully for this one was Charles Robinson.

The bell rang.

Josh stepped forward but Cody simply pushed him so he landed flat on his ass. He shot Cody a venomous glare and sat up but Cody kicked him back disdainfully, before dragging him forward by his feet, and then proceeding to sit on his chest, as though he was a mere piece of detritus, folding his arms nonchalantly

"NNGH!" Josh cried, trying to push the 215 pound man off him, but, 1, 2…he pushed a bit harder and Cody was pushed up, landing flat on his bottom comically, causing a few laughs. Josh made a big show of spluttering and choking, as though Cody was Yokozuna.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" shouted Cody, pointing his finger in the small man's face, before pulling Josh up by his spiked, gelled hair and then smacking him, a-la Christian, in the face. Josh held his face, looking properly pissed off (being slapped tends to do that to most people!) but Cody was too strong, and whipped him into the ropes….tipping him the wink so Josh knew that he was going to be in position. Josh bounced off the ropes and lunged for Cody, rolling underneath him and sending him down (with a bit of help from Cody himself) with the fireman's carry takedown, Josh rolling through but not going for the pin, instead, wriggling around Cody and wrestling him down, shuffling to trap his arms in the crucifix-pin position. 1, 2.

Cody then kicked out before kipping up in a slick manner that would most definitely have Shawn Michaels clapping him (he was a big HBK fan after all), before cockily grinning to play to boos from the crowd. Josh then kicked him in the middle before hitting him with a Christian-style slap to the face of his own. Cody also looked pisse doff but then Josh managed to use this and get him in a headlock..which Cody fought of and pushed Josh into a run. The small man bounced off the ropes as Cody fell to the ground to hoodwink him. Josh deftly jumped over Cody before jumping back and then, with a naughty smile on his face, began to dance a little, mocking Cody and obviously referencing Layla. A few people cheered and laughed but some also booed.

Cody got to his feet and shot Josh an angry look, as the smaller man continued to mock him with the dance moves. He charged at Josh who leapt out the way and took his feet down with a drop-toe hold, causing Cody to lose balance and fall on the ropes. Josh had found this the toughest spot to get right – he always did it too early or too late in practice, Cody getting tough on him. Luckily it had prevailed when it mattered! Josh, feeling pleased with himself, decided to play for another cheap laugh, and spanked Cody's black-clad ass hard, clapping his hands over his mouth comically, again to a mild yet mixed reaction.

He could see the camera on Cody's face and looked at the Titantron, unable to contain his laughter at Cody's OTT shocked expression. Oh the jokes he could make about how big Cody's mouth was sometimes….

Cody turned to scowl furiously at him as he once more danced like a big goon.

"Garbage juice!" he shouted before performing a slightly wonky but not-half-bad 'spinnerooney' to a big cheer, finishing on his stomach with a big playful smile to Cody. Josh knew Layla did it better, and this would probably be used on the very next edition of 'Are You Serious' but he didn't care! He was having a blast.

Cody was storming to his feet by now.

"How dare you!" he cried and the larger man took a run up to Josh who immediately sprang up and ran towards Cody….catching him mid-run, and spinning them both around, planting Cody face-first in the spinning facebuster move. The two-time IC champ scrambled back to his feet, but wa caught by another clothesline from Josh, and then before he could recover from that, his friend hit him with a back-spin kick. Josh then rushed to the turnbuckle, Cody instantly realising what move he was going for and got in position without making it obvious…Josh sprung of the first, second, the third rope, before leaping into a cross body, taking down Cody….hooking his legs…1,2…Cody kicked out, and then crawled to the ropes to get away from the cruiserweight who was currently beating his ass.

"I don't have to put up with this!" he shouted but two small feet connected with his back in a baseball slide, sending him careering down onto the floor outside the ring. Josh would have done a 'booty bump' but that was too gay even for him….the butt-slap had probably already pushed it enough.

"COME ON!" Josh shouted, trying to keep the audience interested. He took a run-up, bouncing off the ropes, intending on a second baseball slide but he cried out as Cody lifted the apron and he stumbled down into it, trapped. Cody began to attack him with a few forearms.

"GET IN THERE!" snapped Cody, roughly throwing the small man back into the ring before re-entering himself. He stomped Josh a couple of times before climbing onto his back and wrapping his arms roughly around Josh's neck in his signature sleeper clutch. His face grimaced intensely as he really went for it on Josh. He was now going to put Josh to the test and work stiff. He felt that his friend would only improve if he overcame tougher challenges. He was done letting Josh make an ass of him.

Josh cried out but fiercely managed to elbow his way out of the hold. He was on all fours, panting, and just as he was about to get up, Cody booted him hard in the stomach, winding him. Cody then went to cover him….1,2…3? Just in time, Josh threw his arm up. He tried to appeal to Cody but the younger man just scowled nastily at him, totally in character. Josh realised what Cody was doing and he was pissed off. But at the same time he wasn't surprised.

"Get up, ANNOUNCER!" Cody mocked, smirking.

He yanked Josh up hard before locking his arm around the smaller man's neck hard, setting him up for Cross Rhodes. Josh realised he'd better dig deep otherwise this would be an off-script moment or a nasty botch. He kicked back frantically. Cody stayed still and growled, about to roll the move through but Josh kicked him again in vain, this time knocking the bigger man off balance. Cody loosened his grip enough for Josh to wriggle through his legs and the little man managed to roll him up in a school boy…1, 2…kick out.

Cody just laughed nastily as he got straight back up, no-selling the nearfall completely. He raised his hand in his signature taunt, copping a generous amount of boos. He took a run at the ropes, bouncing off and his foot caught Josh hard, sending him to the mat with the Disaster kick. Josh flopped down like he'd been hit with a grenade. Cody covered him..1…2…he threw his arm up once more.

Cody growled in frustration and he wrenched Josh back up once more.

"You'll regret this, announcer!" he shouted. He picked Josh up (pretty easily) and threw him over his shoulder, setting him up for the Bob Holly signature move, Alabama Slam. He reared back with a primal bellow and threw his best friend hard onto his back, Josh crying out. Cody then sank cockily to his knees, before calmly laying across Josh, hooking the braced leg. 1, 2….Josh kicked out.

Cody looked horrified.

"DO YOUR FRICKING JOB!" he bellowed at the referee. Josh scrambled painfully to his feet while Cody was distracted, and, despite his back really hurting him, he swung his leg around in a roundhouse kick, catching Cody right in the skull. The younger man fell as though Josh had murdered him. Josh kicked his leg out and wriggled to cover….1,2,3.

Yes.

Charles the ref held Josh's arm up to celebrate his victory as 'Nasty Girl' began to play once more, and a few people applauded and cheered. Sure it was a virtually a rehash of Layla and Natalya's Superstars match at the beginning of the month but both boys (Josh hoped) had fun out there. Strangely, the small man hadn't minded Cody going stiff on him now it was over. He knew how unforgiving Cody could be when it came to ring work but it always paid off and pushed Josh to his limits. And it had been nice to use a different finishing move for a change rather than the hangman's neckbreaker or moonsault. Josh wondered when he'd be allowed to use the backflip in a televised match. Perhaps if he ever got a pay-per-view match.

Maybe not at Night Of Champions but October's event? Josh was happy to just be on TV wrestling rather than announcing. He disappeared through the curtain an hung back, awaiting his bestie.

"Did he put you through the mill?" came a southern drawl.

"Oh hey Teddy," Josh said, turning to see the blonde, still holding his back, "Yeah he did….I think I've got mat burn from the Bob Holly slam!"

"You wanted to step into the ring with Coddles," Ted shrugged, "You did well too buddy. I bet he didn't appreciate the spanking."

Josh chuckled. He knew Cody's reaction to that wasn't acted. Speak of the devil, a sweat-sheened Adonis appeared through the curtain, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Bone to pick with you," he said to Josh.

Ted just chuckled to himself.

"Didn't you like being spanked?" Josh teased back.

"No, you made a mockery of the seriousness of wrestlng," Cody pouted.

"And going around with mirrored jackets wasn't?" Josh hit back, "You're just butthurt because Teddy probably tanned your ass when he was fucking it. Argument invalid. Can it. Bitch."

The small man folded his tattooed arms petulantly to make his point.

"It's been a while since I've heard that!" commented Ted, "So Josh, how's it going with Miz?"

Josh went scarlet. Cody stood next to his beau and the pair crossed their arms, both smirking at Josh now.

"At least let me change before you poke your noses into my sex life," he pouted, knowing he was outnumbered.

"Why?" grinned Cody, "What's wrong with now? You won't escape Joshy, I want answers."

"Just because the pair of you couldn't contain yourselves and decided to fuck in the locker room like a dirty pair of hustler alleycats….."

"No argument," Cody cut in, "You can it. Bitch."

Ted just shook his head, still laughing. Josh always managed to bring out Cody's inner child.

"Whatever," Josh continued, "I'm going to shower and get out of these. Smell you later."

He turned on his heel and padded away down the corridor. Cody watched his retreating back and then signalled Ted to follow him down the corridor.

"Baby boy, what are you doing?" asked the blonde.

"Trying to find out what the fuck my best friend's up to," Cody hissed, "Keep your voice down."

"So what if he is seeing Miz again?" Ted said, "Does it really matter?"

"For starters, Miz is supposed to be having the Hollywood romance with the poodle," Cody said, "Anyway, if he wanted Joshy he shouldn't have gone back to pussy."

Ted winced a little but said nothing. They watched Josh head not into the Superstars' locker room, but into a bathroom a bit further down.

"No Coddles, I'm sorry, I'm not going in," Ted said, "What if he's on the can?"

"Doesn't bother me," Cody shrugged, "He's seen me with food poisoning before. What's the issue? I'm going in."

"Coddles…"

Too late.

The black trunked, white-booted man slapped open the mens room door and his eyes raked the room. Nobody at the urinals. One locked stall. Cody padded over.

Couldn't hear anything.

Huffing, he sank to his knees and peered under. And saw the two blue and purple kickpads. Instantly Cody sprang back up, face reddening. Now he felt like a prize asshole.

"Bet you thought I was bent over the bowl, being fucked by Miz?" came Josh's scornful voice, "Don't bother Coddles, I know it's you. I'm sorry I don't want to shit in the locker room with every fucking superstar in there. Can a man not have five minutes peace in this company?"

"Sorry Joshy," Cody said sheepishly.

"You better be," Josh said.

Cody just scuttled out without another word. He felt such an idiot. Oh well, he should have known better. Why was it bothering him so much anyway? Was it because Josh was suddenly reticient to tell him anything? Anyone would think Josh had something to hide. Or maybe he and Mike weren't having an affair? Perhaps Josh was using Mike as a decoy so nobody suspected the true object of Josh's apparent affections.

But who could Josh be seeing that he'd want to hide from his closest friend?

Matt Striker?

Nah. That was the plot of a terrible piece of fanfiction Cody had read online, based on Fatal Attraction and involved Alex as a psycho stalker. Anyway Striker was still happily banging his little boy-wife Jack Korpela. When Cody had stopped by Full Sail University to have that match with Kane the other month, he'd caught up with the former announcer. He was still skinny and small but had certainly improved in the ring since Cody last saw him. And he was most definitely still very happy with Matt.

Scott Stanford?

Josh had mentioned he might want an older man. And Scott was good-looking in that silver-fox sort of way.

Ah. Cody paused. Who else?

Josh was fucking Cole.

They did patch up their friendship, and Josh did sometimes room with his colleague on the road. And Josh had even said that he thought sometimes, Cole was quite good-looking still.

Cody shuddered. Yeuch. While he'd admit that sometimes Cole dressed nicely and now he'd lost a bit of poundage he was looking good again…he just wasn't the ravenette's cup of tea. He would choose not to imagine the two announcers having sex.

But would Josh really waste time with announcers?

"Baby boy, I can smell the burning from here, what you thinking?" asked Ted.

Cody had been stood outside the bathroom in a stupor, mind boggling over what his bestie could be hiding from him.

"Huh? Oh….nothing," he said.

"Well, is he doing anything scandalous or is he just pinching a loaf like a regular guy?" asked Ted.

Cody shuffled awkwardly, causing a guffaw from Ted.

"Yes I was, thanks Teddy," came Josh's voice as the small man appeared, adjusting his belt, "Can you please control your fiancé so he doesn't spy on me?"

"Oh no, don't get me involved," Ted said, "Look buddy, I'm not good at this sort of thing, but why do you think hiding stuff's a good idea? We're your friends."

"I just don't think it's worth jinxing," Josh said, "Teddy, I know you mean well, but with all due respect, butt out."

Cody scowled at Josh for speaking to Ted like that. Ted just raised his hand.

"Mind your mouth," snarled Cody.

Josh ignored him.

"Oi," Cody barked, turning to his friend and looking quite intimidating, "I just said, mind your fuckin' mouth. Ted was just being nice."

"Sorry Coddles, jeez, back up a little, huh?" Josh said, "Sorry Teddy."

"Baby boy, just ease up a little, hey?" Ted said, "Hey, remember the time I thought eating at a roadside mobile diner was a good plan and I ended up spraying shit all up a tree ten miles later?"

Josh just recoiled while Cody's face lifted and he chuckled at the memory.

"And why did you feel the need to bring that up?" complained the little man, "I've already got bubble guts thanks to that shitty protein pudding I had this morning."

Cody just looked horrified.

"You could have warned me Joshy!" he complained.

"Surprised you didn't work it out when I kept farting in spot practice," Josh said.

"Hey, we've all been there," Ted said dismissively.

* * *

The shows had wrapped for the night, and two men were happy to be leaving the arena. They were holding hands all the way to the parking lot. The larger of the two, a broad, toned brunette, unlocked the boot of the rental car so they could chuck in their bags. Once the bags were inside, the taller man turned to the smaller one, also a brunette, with tanned skin and a goatee, and pulled him in for a big kiss.

"What time's the table?" he purred.

"Booked for eleven, last booking," replied his partner, in a distinctive accent, "I'm so glad you like your new hair….you're so hot."

"Anything to make you happy, Paulie," replied Johnny Curtis, "C'mon then, we better get a move on before they shut the door in our faces!"

Justin happily took one more kiss from Johnny.

They had been dating for a few weeks now and he most definitely couldn't be happier. He had been so taken aback when Johnny had asked him out. After that wild night…which led to a couple more wild nights….after sex on the third encounter, when both men were laying together in bed, just being close with each other, Johnny had asked Justin out right if he wanted to make it official, and go steady. Johnny knew from their first passionate night together that he wanted more than just sex from Justin. He'd accepted himself for who he was now and was proud of his new beau. The same week was when Johnny had got his new haircut. It was the mark of a new era for him.

Although he'd obviously had male partners before Justin, Johnny was finding this relationship so new and exciting. Justin wasn't high-maintenance at all. But Johnny wanted to be a gentleman so he had made sure they always had time to have a dinner date at least once a week (when he naturally would pay), or just go for a walk or something. Justin wasn't exactly a priss but he wasn't your average man either. And Justin, being somewhat of an adrenaline junkie, was already booking skydiving weekends for them.

"Baby," Johnny purred as they waited at a red light, holding Justin's hand on the auto-shifter.

"Hmm?" asked the high-flyer.

"Not that I don't appreciate you taking me to dinner, but can we skip that and just go to the hotel? Order room service?" asked Johnny.

"Why? Got plans of your own?" smirked Justin, grinning at Johnny and flicking on the indicators to change direction.

"I might have," Johnny purred, "They mainly involve you….and no clothes. Perhaps some whipped cream."

"There's a little store up the road if you fancy following through with that," Justin replied.

"Just drive, Paulie," Johnny went on, reaching over and stroking Justin's jean-clad crotch, already feeling a semi bulge there.

"Johnny…." mewed Justin, "Wait."

"I can't," Johnny said, "I need you, Paulie."

They were still most definitely in the honeymoon period of their relationship. Their sex life was certainly not slowing down…..they were worse than a pair of high-schoolers some days.

Justin moaned as he tried to focus on the road, but Johnny made this tricky with his hand still touching his hardon through his jeans. Johnny was really getting to know Justin's weak points, and he sometimes preferred it when Justin just let himself go….sometimes it was hot to make him come prematurely.

"Johnny…no," moaned Justin, even though right now he just wanted to stop the car, throw Johnny across the seats and mount him. Justin was now most definitely a bottom boy. And he was loving it.

"Spoilport," teased Johnny, removing his hand, "You wait until I get you in bed."

"Whatcha gonna do to me?" smirked the South African werewolf.

* * *

Justin had barely got into the door when he was savaged by Johnny Curtis' eager mouth. No time for romance and foreplay. Both men were fired up and needed to get their rocks off.

Johnny ripped his t-shirt off and kicked down his jeans and boxers, cursing as they caught on his shoes.

Justin laghed at him a little as he furiously unbuttoned his own shirt.

Finally Johnny freed himself and then growled mannishly, throwing Justin to the bed, immediately getting to work on those jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down those milky-coffee-hued legs….Justin was perfect in every way to him. So beautiful.

He then bit on the waistband of Justin's briefs, lifting them up and pulling them over his erect cock, the aroma of testosterone assaulting Johnny's nostrils.

Justin was leaking precum. Mmm yeah he was so ready.

"Rubbers?" Johnny barked.

"Where you left them before the show?" Justin grinned, pointing to the floor beside the bed, spotting the box. He reached downwards and picked it up. One left. They'd bought these from the machine in the bathroom at the arena at Raw last night! Already used two since.

Justin handed it to Johnny who feverishly tore it open and began to unroll it over his cock. He then put his hand roughly in Justin's face.

"Suck."

Justin obeyed and began to slurp on the two fingers, coating them with saliva. He was getting desperate. He was so horny. And didn't think he could last. He was already panting.

He hissed as he felt Johnny's fingers at his entrance, scissoring him sharply and urgently. This was going to robably hurt. But in a good way.

"Bend over."

And those were the final words spoken. Justin rolled over onto his front, leaning forward, his golden ass in the air. He reached for a pillow as the sharp, familiar pain ripped through him. He cried out. He knew Johnny liked it when he was a little noisy. Justin reached behind himself and held his ass cheeks open so Johnny could push further inside. Johnny drove right in without much fuss. Justin wriggled a little….Johnny was already touching his prostate and his skin was starting to simmer. Johnny got a wicked grin on his face. He reached down and grabbed the mullety bit of Justin's mane of black hair and began to thrust in and out, without much mercy. He wanted to get off and he wanted to get off as soon as possible. He was smacking Justin's g-spot so he knew Justin won't take long.

Justin was not shying away from vocalising his pleasure to the four walls. Johnny was so good….so damn good….made him feel so…..wanted. Occasionaly during sex he would speak Afrikaans, his mother tongue being forced to burst forth due to the sheer levels of ecstasy erupting through his being.

Johnny was already soaked in sweat as he continued to put all his energy into fucking Justin hard…..Justin eagerly taking everything he had and whimpering for more.

Justin's gasps began to get louder, and louder…..his body beginning to shake….Johnny knew this meant Justin was close.

A fierce howl left Justin's throat as long ropes of semen finally splattered the duvet beneath him….Johnny, already close himself, could barely hang on….maybe it was like in porn when the top and bottom came together…he let out a roar as finally, his orgasm hit him.

It seemed to last for an age. Johnny felt like his life had left him through his cock. He pulledout of the spent Justin, collapsing onto his back and rolling Justin over so they could hug.

Justin's eyes were shut and his chest was red, sheened and heaving. Johnny leaned in to kiss him. Justin mewed and kissed back. It was a slow, loving kiss.

A deep kiss.

"You OK, Lassie?" grinned Johnny.

He always called Justin that in bed. Mainly because of that mane of hair and his werewolf gimmick but also because Justin HOWLED when he was getting fucked.

"Mmm-hmm," Justin replied before letting out a huge yawn.

"Stay there, honey," Johnny said, rolling out of bed and getting to his feet, padding over to turn off the light.

Justin wriggled under the covers whilst Johnny was busy with the light. He heard the rustle in the darkness before the solid body re-appeared beside him.

Johnny raised his arm so Justin could lie on his chest…their preferred sleeping arrangement.

"Rest head," Johnny murmured….before sleep finally took over.

* * *

**Oh my, this did get very long. Admittedly it was nothing new, two smut scenes and another match scene. I hope this pleased the Codiase fans amongst you! I admit I did steer away from Johnny/Justin for a chapter or 2 so I fancied a return to their relationship.**

**So what is Josh up to with Mike? We won't find out just yet….or will we? **

**Now Josh has had his first official match with Cody (on TV), this will be where I will veer away from what's actually happening on screen (ie the Kane-throwing-Josh at SS etc.) to write Josh's story properly. It will still grow organically like CC did.**

**Hope you enjoyed! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sorry it's been a while! And something else – I can't believe it's been a whole year since I first began writing far too much about this silly alternative and very gay universe to WWE. Which is worrying really…._

_Thanks to all who continue to R&R, and special thanks to Marissa (Dashing Golden Dreams) for the huge 8 chapter set of reviews - that was a major ego stoke :P_

_I would have liked to have written about Josh being tossed around by Kane but I hated the segment (poor baby :'() because it was a gag you could see coming a mile off. Though I like how it's going somewhere as a storyline now….maybe Joshy will step back in the ring for real (a boy can dream)….but until then I'll be happy dressing him in Layla's ring gear and putting him against anyone I see fit for now. And yes, he's also adopting the 'Bombshell Kick' as a new finisher XD_

_And don't worry, I will reveal his little secret soon….and whether he is, or isn't, carrying something on with Miz. Until then, I'll keep you guessing!_

* * *

The first Raw after SummerSlam had wrapped, and little Josh Mathews was packing up his sports bag in the Superstars' locker room. He'd had a match taped for the C-Show before Raw went on air against Drew McIntyre and it had pushed him quite a bit due to the Scotsman's larger size and brute strength. Josh personally didn't understand why management were still making Drew a jobber when he was so talented, but that was just how WWE was sometimes.

His phone buzzed at that moment, and the small man sighed and reached into his bag. He was still in his new yellow and white wrestling gear from earlier. Just another gift from Layla – she just had two sets of her ring clothes made everytime she sported a new set: one for her, the other for Josh. The armband/sleeve on Josh's all had 'JOSHY' down them instead of 'LAY' obviously.

Two new messages.

The first one immediately caused a stir in the small yellow shorts:

_Wanna ride?_

And it was a photo of a man's cock and legs. A hard cock.

Josh was so gagging for sex. He would bend over for anyone, even Pat Patterson at the moment. With those legendary seedy tales about how Pat 'initiated' young rookies, Josh was surprised he hadn't been targeted with that. Especially with his reputation. He decided he would reply to that man later. He checked the second and got a smile on his face.

_**From: Jack Korpela**_

_hey hun :D guess where I am? U ROCKED THE HOUSE WITH DREW! xxx_

It was only the past month or so but Josh had noted a change in the way Jack texted. Because Jack was still at FCW/NXT and in developmental stages, he barely got to see his former commentary partner these days apart from texts, tweets or via Facebook. Jack just had one Twitter and on it was no hint of his relationship with Matt…or his real personality.

Josh had to admit he was jealous of Jack and Matt – they were still rock-solid. And Matt was always on th phone backstage too….Josh could tell when the former teacher was talking to his boyfriend because Matt's cheeks and ears would turn pink and the older man would pace the floor, fighting off a shit-eating grin from his still-very-handsome face.

Josh knew that they had a hot sex life…..long distance kept both guys keen. It was almost daddy-boy due to their size differences. From what Cody had told Josh when he'd gone to Full Sail University the other month to have a match with Kane, Jack was a totally new person to the quiet announcer he used to be. And he still followed all the grooming tips – Matt only too happy to shower him with gifts of the top-dollar grooming product variety! Designer moisturisers, expensive salon shampoos and conditioners, the lot.

Matt had sold his New York home in June and now owned a house in Tampa….where he lived on his off days with Jack. Six months and they were living together. They had their rows, what couple didn't, but there were no threats. And they were both most definitely committed to one another.

_**To: Jack Korpela**_

_where are u then, bitch? :P U come to watch the show then? xx_

_**From: Jack Korpela**_

_Yup :D U fancy a catch-up or something? Unless coddles has tightened ur leash :P_

Josh had to laugh at the cheekiness of Jack. It was funny because it was true. Cody was still trying to get Josh to spill exactly what was going on with his sex life (supposedly) without much success. Josh was starting to find Cody's constant nosiness a little overbearing if he was honest. He will meet up with Jack. And he won't tell Cody.

_**To: Jack Korpela**_

_Watch ur mouth :O yeah, give me 5 to shower and I'll be right with u….meet in parking lot, K? xx_

Josh stripped off his wrestling attire and headed for the showers. After a quick wash down and changing into the clothes he arrived in, he slung his sports bag over his shoulder and left the locker room. His phone buzzed again.

_**From: Codfish**_

_hey Joshy :D where r u?_

Josh decided to play a little game.

_**To: Codfish**_

_cant talk rite now...its rude to text when getting a rimjob…u should know that._

And with that Josh turned off his Android.

He knew it was uncalled for and he knew he was being a petulant little shit, but he wished Cody would back up. Whenever Josh was alone, Cody would, without fail, text him, or DM him on Twitter, asking him where he was. Josh didn't want to fight with Cody again unless it was in a wrestling ring. He valued their friendship but sometimes certain tactics had to be employed.

It was like Cody was acting as Josh's chaperone or something. He refused to let Josh even mention Grindr in conversation and if Josh even looked at another guy with any kind of interest, Cody would then change the subject of whatever they were talking about. Josh sometimes wondered how Ted coped with it all! Ever since the morning after *THAT* night with Mike, Cody had been almost unbearable at times. He had still kept his word and not mentioned Mike, but it was other things Cody did that were starting to grate. He would remark disparagingly about Justin and Johnny's relationship, or just mention how he "missed the old days" i.e. when it was just the cosy little group of Josh, Cody, Layla and, sometimes Ted.

When Josh suggested out on the road, if the towns they were performing in had a gay bar or a gay-friendly establishment, Cody would flatly refuse to come out, insisting they use the hotel bars or wherever the other Superstars decided to unwind after a show. Josh knew why Cody was doing it too, which pissed him off even more. Cody was probably thinking Josh might end up hooking up with some horny loser in there.

Just thinking about it all and how complicated it was, hurt Josh's head.

If Cody knew the truth about what he was hiding,(or may not be hiding), Josh just knew it would end in tears. After all, Cody had indirectly been the cause of Josh and Richie's breakup. Perhaps Richie was sick of sharing Josh with Cody all the time. Richie seemed so mature in the early days of that relationship. So keen to treat Josh right. Maybe one day, Josh might swallow his pride and talk to Richie to clear the air between them (after all, Josh HAD dumped the younger man via Facebook.)

Josh made his way out into the parking lot, hoping that Cody wouldn't be there, otherwise this would be AWKWARD.

* * *

"There he is, baby," Matt Striker said, pointing to the small, spiky-haired man just coming out the exit door into the car park, "I'll see you at the hotel later, then?"

"Yeah, I'll be good, Mattie," Jack said, a naughty little smile on his face.

"Come here then," Matt said, his large hands grabbing Jack's round little bottom and pulling him close, Jack mewing happily as he accepted his kiss. Once they broke their little embrace, Jack fiddled with the collar on Matt's shirt, making it stand up like it should…and plus Matt looked hotter like that.

Matt just chuckled…Jack was such a good little wife to him. Jack did all the cooking at home, and always kept it tidy when he wasn't working out. He even ironed all Matt's shirts, jackets and waistcoats for him. And before anyone called Matt a homophobic pig, Jack was the one who'd first referred to himself as Matt's 'wife'.

"Have a good time," the older man purred, "Don't get into trouble now, will you?"

"Would I do that?" Jack replied cheekily, "Shoo."

Matt playfully swatted his boy on the ass before departing to his rental for the hotel.

Josh's face lit up as he saw his friend waiting there. It had been ages. Too long. He padded over to Jack.

"Hey!" Jack beamed, opening his arms to hug Josh, kissing him on the cheek which surprised the smaller man. (Jack was slighter in build, but still Josh was the smaller one of the two).

"How's it going?" asked Josh as Jack's slim yet muscled arm linked in his own, "Sorry I've not got down to Full Sail yet…."

"I know, I know, I don't blame you," Jack replied, "Oh wow, your arm feels so ripped…..your body got banging now!"

"No thanks to Coddles, still thinks he's Bill DeMott!" grumbled Josh.

"Oh please, Rhodes is positively a pushover compaed to the real thing," Jack said, "Bill is brutal as hell. But I like it. I hate trainers who are soft on you."

"Oh me too, but all the same, it's not the army!" Josh said, "What are the new girls like as well? I saw Skyler Moon's match on YouTube, she rocks. Love to see her go against Lay or Nattie."

"It's still awesome, I think the Divas division is getting the kick up the ass it needs," Jack agreed, "I videoed the match and sent it to Paige by the way."

"BITCH!" complained Josh, "I told her to wait until Superstars gets aired, it was meant to be a surprise."

"Sorry!" Jack said, a naughty smile on his face, "I guess I haven't seen you wrestle in ages."

"You not been watching Raw and Smackdown?" Josh bitched.

"I watch the shows with Mattie,…..with Raw at 3 hours, I get…distracted," Jack grinned.

"I bet you do," Josh smirked, "How's it all going…it's so funny, Matt acts like a lovesick kid whenever you call him at work."

Jack flushed, not that it was visible in the dark outside as they walked into the centre. A few people stared at them, some casting nasty looks at the sight of two pretty, slight men linking arms, both clearly gay.

"That bar looks gay," Jack said after a while, as they scanned the busy street, looking for somewhere to sit and relax and talk properly.

"Oh yeah," Josh said, "Shall we?"

"Yeah we should!" Jack said eagerly, "And it must be a place with taste, they're playing One Direction!"

Josh groaned. Urgh. Urgh. Urgh. Jack really had become a total faggot.

"You don't like that shit do you?" he moaned.

"Problem, bitch? They're hot," Jack said as they went inside. It didn't seem too trashy and actually looked quite respectable for a gay bar. Not exactly Babylon but enough go-go boys and shirtless beefcakes to attract punters. It was already quite lively inhere and with the tacky music playing, not the place to sit and chat, but Josh could do with letting his hair down a bit. No Cody to chaperone him. He felt like a rebellious teenager. And he loved Jack's ever-growing transition into full-blown twink.

The two pretty men made their way to the bar, their looks ensuring a few willing to let them queue-jump!

"Hey!" Jack cried out as they paused at the front.

"What's up?" asked Josh.

It was just loud enough to hear one another over the music.

"Someone spanked my ass!" Jack said. He looked genuinely affronted. Bless. Definitely not a slut then.

After ordering two drinks (Daiquiris, naturally…when in Rome, after all), Josh and Jack managed to find themselves a table in a quiet corner. Josh began to undo his pink checked shirt.

"What you doing?" asked Jack.

"I'm boiling," Josh said, "Aren't you?"

"I don't want Mattie to think I'm putting out," Jack said.

"You're not!" Josh said, "Anyway, you're hot, and the pervs can't have you. Get off on that."

Jack grinned.

"Mattie always says I should never censor myself for his benefit," he said, "He said I should be myself."

"Exactly," Josh said, "Anyone comes to hit on you, I'll get rid of them."

"I'm still taller than you, honey," Jack grinned.

Josh just flipped him off as the younger man removed his red button-down. Jack's body was certainly progressing nicely….still a touch runty but there was definite muscle there and his abs, pecs and hiplines were sharply defined. Tom Daley eat your heart out! Josh had to admit….HOT.

"By the way," Jack said as they sipped their drinks, "Still crushing on pretty young British divers?"

Josh facepalmed as he laughed with embarrassment.

"Shut up!" he complained.

"Joshy, with a body like yours, there's probably a really hot alpa top out there whose dying for a guy like you," Jack said, "Why did you think it could work with Richie, no offence but I always had you down as into older guys….apart from….you know."

"Sssh," Josh said, "Actually…."

He leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear….Jack's eyes widened with shock at the news Josh was telling him….no way….what a naughty boy Josh was.

"You don't tell ANYONE," Josh said, "Jackie this is important to me. If Cody doesn't know then please promise me you will keep this to yourself."

"I won't," Jack said, "Joshy, you're playing with fire there."

"I know," Josh replied, "That's what's turning me on. I'm having fun but I know the risks."

"And it doesn't bother you about…."

"Nope," Josh said, "I've had married guys before."

"So have I," Jack said, "That's why I'm worrying, hun."

"Don't, honestly," Josh said, "Fancy another?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned, "I'll come with you!"

"No need!" Josh said, "We'll lose our table. Send a photo of yourself shirtless to Matt…he'll like that."

Jack beamed. Yeah that was a thought.

* * *

Cody was tossing and turning furiously in bed, unable to sleep even though it was getting late. Ted DiBiase was starting to lose patience. Cody had been in a stinking mood since they'd come back from the show, and been really snappy with Ted, up to the point that the two men were pointedly on opposite sides of the bed. Ted had no idea why his fiancé was pissed but it must be something big.

Ted guessed that this probably had something to do with the time he and Cody had seen Josh with Miz checking out the hotel. The blonde was getting a little tired of this. Those two guys had a weirdshit friendship at the best of times, but now, it was starting to affect Ted's relationship with Cody. And he wasn't down with that. Ted liked Josh a lot, considered him a pretty close buddy and everything, but now Ted was starting to see him as a rival, not a friend. It was like Ted now had to compete for Cody's time with Josh.

Unless…..

No.

Ted was just being paranoid.

Or was he?

A fair few people had remarked on the chemistry between Josh and Cody…..and with the pretty intense snog at that Pride parade back in Georgia in May…..at the time Ted encouraged it, thinking it hot to see his boy kiss another man (but he HAD been drinking at the time)…now…

Cody would never cheat on Ted. Or so he claimed he'd never. Ted HAD been out of the WWE for several months after all. And Cody was always that bit too eager to jump his bones whenever they caught up in the intervening time. Ted wanted answers. Even if they stayed up all night and had NO sleep for Smackdown. He would get to the bottom of this. Cody was the only man Ted had ever been with, whereas Cody had had exes before him.

He kicked Cody in the small of the back to get his attention. Cody swung around with a snarl, still in one hell of a mood.

"What was that for, I'm trying to fucking sleep?" he snapped.

Ted just turned the light on and sat up, staring into those flashing blue eyes.

"We need to talk, Cody," he said.

"What about, I've probably got a match tomorrow," spat Cody, "Can't it wait?"

"No, actually, I want some answers," Ted said, "What's got you so pissed that you can't even tell me, hm?"

"Does it matter?" Cody snarled.

"Yes. Now tell me."

Cody huffed and growled before snatching up his iPhone and getting the text up from Josh.

_**From: Joshy**_

_cant talk rite now...its rude to text when getting a rimjob…u should know that._

Ted read it.

"What if he is having sex?" he said, "If you started texting him during sex with me, I'd be pissed too. Baby boy, what is it that's bothering you….first you spy on him taking a shit, now you throw a tantrum because he fobbed you out. He doesn't have to live in your pocket! It's starting to get worrying."

Ted decided to keep his thoughts from a few minutes ago to himself for the time being.

"We're friends, and friends CARE about the happiness of their friends." Cody said obstinately, "I know he's fucking Mizanin."

"And so what if he is? They did used to date?" Ted said.

"Miz is banging Maryse, Joshy is worth more than just being some ex-reality TV star, overrated, poor excuse for an Intercontinental Champion's bit on the side."

"Maybe, he's happy?" Ted said, "Baby boy, I don't get all this girly rumour-spreading and bitchy stuff that you and Josh seem to do. Let him fuck Mizanin. Let him scream the whole hotel down. Why should you care? If your best bud is happy, then so should you be."

Cody's anger was starting to ebb down. Ted was mostly a clueless ol' Southern boy but sometimes he could say just the right thing to diffuse any situation. And right now was one of those times.

* * *

Matt Striker was laying in his hotel bed in his boxers, reading a book.. He missed the warm body of Jack beside him but he was happy that his baby was out having fun with a friend.

His phone beeped from the side.

He sighed and reached for it. One new multimedia message. Ooh. Interesting. He opened it.

A picture of a topless Jack in what was clearly a gay bar, holding a red cocktail and smiling at the camera.

The message read:

_Having an awesome night….wish u were here now so I can show u off…love u lots xxxxxxxxxxx_

Awwwww.

But Matt felt a surge of anger as he imagined dirty old queens raking their eyes over Jack's body that he worked hard to maintain and keep in ring shape. But he was happy that Jack was. And that Jack was safe. Jack was 30, it wasn't like he was a child but Matt felt a sense of responsibility for his boy.

Josh returned to his seat with two more daiquiris.

"Got these free," he grinned.

"How?" asked Jack.

"Barman likes inked twinks, he said," Josh replied, "He gave me his number."

"Be careful Joshy," Jack warned.

"I know what I'm doing!" Josh replied, taking a large gulp of his drink, "Jackie, come on, let's dance!"

"I'm not as good a dancer as Coddles or Layla," Jack said.

"Don't care, come on, I can't dance alone!" Josh whined, downing his cocktail.

"Dance with a gogo boy?" Jack said.

"I wanna dance with my FRIEND," Josh pouted.

Jack sighed before necking his drink too and following Josh onto the dance floor, just as the next song began to start playing. It was a remix of 'Call Me Maybe'. The two boys began to dance and grind against each other, Jack a bit less comfortable with this than Josh, but as Josh knew, Jack could move those hips once he'd downed some drink.

* * *

Cody and Ted were checking out of the hotel again early the next morning. As Ted signed the form and took the receipt, Cody thought he saw something out in the parking lot. Two guys kissing passionately beside a rental car…one taller than the other….a flash of….was that blonde….nah…Cody couldn't tell. He needed coffee.

Ted was due to head home for a few days before doing some promotional charity work with the National Guard, so Cody would be heading to Smackdown alone.

"Right then baby boy," Ted said, "I better get my taxi sorted. Hey. Smile for me, please?"

Cody gave Ted a slightly-half-assed attempt at one. Ted just grinned back stupidly before leaning and pecking the stubborn brunette on his pouty lips. Due to the prospect of over-eager fans hanging about or moral-less hotel staff with their cameraphones at the ready, the two men couldn't do anymore than that.

"Bye Teddy," Cody murmured, hugging his man casually yet very possessively.

"Bye, trouble, be good," Ted drawled, picking up his suitcase and sauntering out of the door and into the street. Cody watched his retreating back. The former Intercontinental champion knew that he was being a child about the whole pantomime of Josh's love life but it was so unlike the feisty little man to keep things from him. Cody switched his iPhone on to just kill bit of time while he pondered whether to take the tour bus with some of the jobbers and roadies or scrounge a seat in someone's rental. He opened up Twitter and had a browse through the timeline.

_**Lomberger80**: epic night with **JackKorpela**…..#fierce_

A grainy photo of the two former announcers (both shirtless), posing with bright red drinks followed, obviously taken by a patron at whatever bar they'd been at.

The liar.

Cody's stomach was boiling with rage. Nice.

So Josh wasn't getting laid after all…just going out shaking his tail-feathers with ex-announcers. So Cody wasn't good enough for Josh anymore? Was that it? Josh was orphing into one of those vacuous circuit boys faster than blinking.

Hang on Cody…..breathe just one second. It was one night.

"Morning boo, you still here?" came a slightly tired but perky Received Pronuncition voice. Layla was just collecting her hotel room receipt, her recently-extended reddish brown locks clipped neatly back behind her head.

"Oh, hey Lay," Cody replied, "Have you seen Twitter?"

Layla smiled at him.

"I think it's sweet, he and Jack are obviously getting to be goo friends, and they're very alike," she said, "Cody Garret Runnels, are you jealous?"

"No!" snapped Cody.

Layla just fixed him with a sceptical stare.

"Really? Why do you look like Nattie's cat this morning then?"

"Because….he told me he was getting some dick."

Layla looked confused. Cody sighed and opened up his messages folder, before showing her the text from Josh.

"As if he would text you during sex, come on now," she scoffed, "Unless the guy rimming him was that bad."

"Lay, not helping," pouted Cody.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know anymore than you do," replied the Divas champion, "Maybe he just wanted a night out, with someone who won't guilt trip for daring to look at a man. You're not his keeper, Cody. Ted tweeted me this morning about you spending all of last night with your arse in your hand because of what Joshy's doing. I care about him too, you know. But I'm not worrying about it. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"Probably too busy rding some dick," spat Cody, "Or bitching about what dresses at the Summer Slam Axxess party were fashion faux pas with Korpela. Ugh. Fucking twinks don't belong in wrestling. Who told Korpela he could wrestle anyway? Kid sucks in the ring, and wasn't even that much cop at announcing."

"No need to be so nasty about it!" Layla said, a little shocked by Cody's venom, "Anyway, last time you were at Full Sail you had nothing but nice things to say about Jack."

"I was just being nice," Cody said obstinately, "Korpela has to be carried through all his matches. And he's still clearly not bulking up or pumping iron. He looks like Brent Corrigan in wrestling boots. And I've noticed Joshy's being a bit complacent in hi most recent appearances. He botched a sunset flip on McIntyre, and his back spin kicks barely connect. He was lucky he had such a great worker as McInyre as his opponent."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this!" Layla said exasperatedly, "Grow up Cody, for fuck's sake! Who gives a fuck if Josh has been shagging Hunter or half the tag team division? Either you two need to talk about it like two grown men….no….you know what the best idea is….the two of you just need to fuck each other's brains out and get it out your systems, because I am sick to the back teeth of being piggy in the middle of the pair of you because you're both too fucking stubborn to admit that you two want each other instead of Ted and Jake!"

A horrible silence followed. Both Cody and Layla's faces were red and both were angry. Layla's hand flew to her mouth as she realise what she'd just done. Cody's chest was having and his blue eyes were glittering.

"What did you say?" he breathed.

"N-nothing," the English girl said, avoiding Cody's glare.

"You said Jake," Cody persisted, "Why?"

"No reason….it just came out," lied Layla, knowing it was hopeless.

"Liar," Cody spat, "You lying bitch. You've known something all along. Thanks a fucking lot, the pair of you. Nice to know that my two closest friends hate me so much they can't even share private secrets with me anymore."

"Cody, it's actually not about you, so shut up," Layla replied, voice calmer, "If you weren't so bloody selfish and possessive over Josh all the time, he might have told you. He wanted to tell you. But he said you were being so overbearing that he couldn't bring himself to do it. He phoned me at 2 o'clock in the morning! Just so he could talk without being overheard. You're pushing him away."

"So how long has Josh been wrecking the Hager's home then?" snarled Cody unsympathetically.

Layla sighed and stomped away towards the door, deciding that here and now, this conversation was over. She had already put her foot in it bigtime, and Cody was being impossible. He was a grown man of 27 for fuck's sake. Why was he behaving like a teenager? Over a man who wasn't even his lover, but just his best friend?

Layla had always been very aware of the major sexual tension that underpinned the brotherly friendship between Josh and Cody pretty much since ECW when they'd first started all hanging out as a trio when Cody was a mere rookie with a gap in his teeth. She'd assumed they were dating even then and was actually surprised when both of them quite emphatically said NO.

The way they would both look at each other sometimes. Even to this day and Cody was solidly with Ted and Josh had had two supposedly-serious relationship.s. There was still that spark there. Which is why they could banter for America all the time. She also wasn't as oblivious as they took her for. Back in 2011 when they'd come to visit her whilst she was still rehabbing her knee, and Josh had left early. She'd been in the kitchen but heard everything they'd said….heard Josh attempt to proposition Cody. She was actually more taken aback that they hadn't disappeared upstairs and christened her spare bedroom several times over.

Layla knew damn well that's why Josh couldn't keep a man. And why he preferred meaningless flings with no strings. All to take his mind off the forbidden fruit of his best friend. Layla was romantic girl at heart, and although she thought Cody and Ted were an absolutely beautiful couple and so right for each other, she also thought that Cody and Josh would have been fantastic together.

* * *

**A short chapter this week, sometimes it doesn't have to be a huge essay but just enough. And I couldn't hold off forever. So is Josh banging Swagger? Or is Layla just lying still to protect Josh? And what is the deal with Joshy and Miz?**

**It's starting to get a bit of a hot mess now, isn't it? :P xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

_Thanks to my loyal readers for your awesome feedback! I genuinely thought the previous chapter would bomb because it was so much shorter than others I've done, and the 'revelation' I thought would be too cliché and soapy…. It's not as black and white as people think…..just wait and see!_

* * *

Cody was still taking everything in. He stormed out after Layla, wanting answers.

"LAY! WAIT!" he bellowed at the Divas Champ.

Layla stopped and turned to look back at him, fixing him with an angry glower. A few fans, obviously clued-up about this being the hotel the wrestlers were stopping it, were visible on the pavement outside the building, most sporting Punk and Cena shirts.

Two teenage girls had knowing smiles on their faces.

Cody spotted them first and motioned to Layla. The English girl sighed and fixed him with a final glower before wandering over to the fans to turn on the charm. And plus this could take her mind off the implosion of the friendship between her two best friends for now.

* * *

Josh Mathews strapped his seatbelt in as he gazed out the tinted window of the tourbus. He hadn't ridden the bus in AGES and it almost felt like a school field trip. Amongst the schoolyard politics of the WWE locker room, traditionally it was mostly jobbers, announcers and roadies that took the bus….or as the urban myths pointed out. It just depended on the travel obligations of everyone, and some chose to drive rentals.

In the seats opposite Josh were the ring announcer Justin Roberts and Eve Torres, both in deep conversation about something, probably the show from last night.

Josh looked down the aisle of the posh coach as more people boarded. Generally, the higher-card wrestlers sat at the back. Just like school. Josh was firmly in the middle of the bus, his arm on the aisle seat, which was saved. Saved in fact, for the blonde man shuffling up the aisle, his six foot six frame even more imposing in this confined vehicle.

Jack Swagger took the seat next to Josh.

"How's Catalina?" Josh asked.

"She's cool, thanks," Jack replied, "Hey….let's not talk about that, hmm?"

Josh was busy texting Jack Korpela….mainly aimless drivel. Josh had decided that he was long overdue a trip to Florida. Maybe he could get a match on NXT against one of the up-and-comers? Of course the main reason he'd been avoiding Full Sail was his ex, Richie Steamboat, but Josh would just have to man-up and deal with that. Hanging out with Jack Korpela at that gay bar last night was liberating for the small man. Jack was cute, fun to be around and best of all, didn't feel the need to be Josh's chaperone. Josh knew that he needed a break from Cody. If Cody was a true friend then he would understand. Admittedly Josh's way of going about it was juvenile and spiteful but he felt that Cody needed a sharp shock to back off.

Especially if he found out about Jake.

Josh had been having an affair with Swagger for the past two weeks. They had started off with DMs on Twitter, which had begun to be more flirtations…..and then the two men had begun texting each other late at night.

Which in turn had led to Skype sessions…..with raunchy video chats.

Of course, Jake and Josh had had a one-night stand back in 2009 when the Oklahoma-native was in his initial ECW run, but obviously since Jake had got married and had a baby, the encounter had become but a distant memory. It was Jake who'd first brought it up.

And been the first one to strip on webcam. Josh remembered the exact words Jake had said before he'd taken his boxers off (they'd been chatting shirtless anyway).

_"Remember this?"_

And Josh had forgotten how…..well-endowed the tall, handsome blonde was. It had been an awesome night back in 2009. Josh had shown Jake his own cock in return, and they'd masturbated on cam together.

But were yet to do the deed. It was a steamy, clandestine affair, and the only people who knew about it wereLayla, and after last night, Jack Korpela. Josh wasn't looking for commitment. Just someone to enjoy some alone time with for a bit. If that person happened to be married, and drop-dead-hunky too, well, as far as the little minx was concerned, that just made it hornier. Josh felt like he was eighteen again.

In the locker room just last night…they'd had a heavy makeout session which had ended up with Josh on his knees, sucking off Jake. They'd almost been caught by Randy Orton.

This morning they'd met up outside the hotel, not rooming together to divert attention. Jake's kisses had been hungry and needy. Josh had been grinding against the strapping blonde, converying his needs clearly, especially after the naughty photo Jake had sent him. But it would have to wait.

And neither man was aware that Cody now knew about it….thanks to Layla...but of course they'd been seen out of the corner of Cody's eye too.

"Wanna room together at Smackdown?" asked Josh, dropping his voice.

"I want to," Jake whispered back to his secret lover, "Forgot how much of a fucking amazing cocksucker you are."

Josh grinned naughtily.

"My mouth can accommodate," he said, "So can my ass."

Jake blushed and frantically turned to peer over his shoulder in case anyone heard. Zack Ryder was seated alone behind them but he was asleep, whilst next to them, Justin and Eve were idly playing on their phones….Eve had headphones plugged in.

"Stop it!" hissed Jake.

"You know you want me," Josh said, his blue eyes glinting and a mischievous smile on his pretty cherubic face.

"Forgotten you're a swallower," Jake grinned back, feeling his cock harden at the memory of last night...the thrill of being caught was what was turning him on. He was a married, professional wrestler carrying on a dirty little affair with a male cruiserweight and former announcer who was well known for being the locker room whore for many years. Everything about the situation was oh-so-wrong.

"Someone's really felt the strain of the road life," Josh went on, "Sign of a very frustrated man, with that load."

"Stop it….I'm so fucking hard," whispered Jake, barely audible. The coach shook as its diesel engine roared into life and the large vehicle began to steal into motion.

Josh gave Jake a sweetly naughty smile before checking around them, making sure nobody was looking at them….before slippinghis hand underneath the tails of Jake's blue button-down, out of sight, and under the waistband of the larger man's baggy khaki shorts….feeling the smooth, solid, perfect thighs….no underwear…HOT. Josh's talented and experienced little fingers were soon stroking the length of muscle barely contained beneath, Jake biting his lip to stop any moans escaping. No way could they get away with this…Josh was playing a very dangerous game here. It would be plainly obvious that he was giving him a handjob right there, no matter how he tried to hide it. Josh then gently withdrew his hand, enjoying the effect he was having on the Herculean blonde next to him.

"You fucking cocktease!" hissed Jake, now feeling VERY frustrated.

Josh just smirked at him. Oh yeah, the bitch was back. Nobody was going to tie Josh Lomberger down now. If he wanted it, he'd take it. Everything was now on his terms. He was once more in control of his lovelife. Things were better that way. Nobody got hurt. Underneath it, he was a lonely boy looking for Mr Right to share his life with. But until he found that man, he was content with keeping sex a strictly physical thing. The only disclaimer was though, his partners had to be nice men but prepared to dominate him. Men who would make him feel sexy and wanted, but also show him who was boss. Josh liked that. Jake was two years younger than Josh but that was OK. He was a big guy and mature with it so Josh never felt like the older in this situation. His career was on the up, so his sex life should reflect it. After the disaster that was his relationship with Richie, Josh knew that he'd have to think twice about letting someone into his heart.

"Just wait until I get you in bed," Jake snarled.

"Why wait until we get a bed?" Josh smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and crossing his short-clad, smooth, perfect leg over the other. Jake had said in their texts how much he liked Josh's slim, beautiful pins. Josh had donned these shorts especially to torture his lover today.

"I wanna fucking kiss you so bad," Jake moaned, still keeping his voice at a whisper.

Josh was texing Layla whom he thought would be on the bus as well today. He hadn't seen her get on.

_**To: MsLayEl**_

_where r u ? didn't see u get on xxx :'(_

It wasn't long before she replied.

_**From: MsLayEl**_

_down the front. me n u need to talk ASAP x_

Josh's heart sank. He had a horrible feeling he knew what it was going to be about as well.

"Whats up?" asked Jake, who'd noted the pretty little man's face fall.

"Lay just said me and her need a talk," Josh said, "Doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry about it now," purred Jake, shuffling closer and taking the angelic little face in his hands…..for a man two years older than him, Josh looked criminally youthful, with chubby, baby-smooth cheeks. He pulled Josh to him and began to kiss him, forgetting the potential audience of half their colleagues. Josh mewed back into the kiss, enjoying the thrill of being watched and talked about.

"Get a room!" complained Zack Ryder, who had been awoken by Josh's whimpers. He hadn't realised who it was making out in front of him just yet.

The men flew apart instantly, faces flushed. Josh found Jake's kisses intoxicating. Men with lisps seemed to kiss better than anyone, he found, thinking back to Cody kissing him at the gay pride parade. Now his cock was rock hard in his shorts.

"Look what you did," he whispered.

Jake just winked at him.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of tedious highway pounding, the tour bus was pulling into a service station, and many of the wrestlers and crew were itching to stretch their legs. It wasn't a great distance between the Raw and Smackdown arenas but still enough to make the journeys boring.

Josh followed Jake off the bus, his diminute frame a stark cntrast to the six-foot-six, perfectly-proportioned figure of muscle that was the All-American American. Josh squeaked when a sharp spank hit him on the ass as he passed the front rows of seats. He turned around in alarm to see Layla standing up.

"Thought that would get your attention!" she said. She looked a little pissed off actually.

Josh had completely forgotten about the text from her earlier. His mind had been firmly in his cock and ass, and was planning an urgent tryst with Jake as soon as they had a few minutes to spare at the rest stop. Looked like his lack of sleazy bathroom encounters might be coming to an end.

"Off the bus now, move it," barked Layla, pushing the small man forcefully forwards down the aisle and down the steps outside. Once they were both off the bus, the English girl bustled Josh across the car park until they found a quiet space where they could be sure they would be out of earshot of other co-workers.

"Lay, that hurt," huffed Josh.

"Surprised you could feel it, trailing after Jack like a randy teenager!" snapped Layla, "I just thought I'd let you know, Cody knows."

Josh blanched.

"About…..?"

"Not that, you and Jake," she said.

Josh heaved a sigh of relief. But then he realised that Cody would liably kill him later. He folded his arms petulantly.

"And?" he spat, "What's he gonna do? Send me to my room or cut off my cellphone? I take it that you told him. COuldn't resist having a gossip, hey, that it?"

"No, I'm sorry, it just slipped out, you know what a stubborn little shit he can be!" Layla said, "Darling, I may have put my foot in it big time. I told him that you and him should just hurry up and shag each other senseless and get it out of your systems."

"What the fuck did you go and say that for, Lay?" cried Josh.

"Because I'm sick of being caught in the middle every time you and him fall out," Layla said, "You're both grown men for God's sake! And besides, he was acting like a jealous girlfriend. He's clearly jealous because you're seeing someone."

"But I'm not seeing Jake," Josh said, "He's just…."

"He's married with a baby," Layla said, "You're playing a really dangerous game here, darling. It was bad enough you sleeping with…."

"Yeah, yeah," Josh cut her off, "I know I know….sometimes, I'm not gonna lie, knowing that I'm riding someone else's property makes me cum harder."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Didn't need to be quite so crude but I get the point," she sighed, "Joshy, I'm not Cody, I'm not going to lecture you, it's your life and I'll always be here for you no matter what. But you and Cody need to sort your shit out. I know he's engaged to Ted. But you said yourself, it turns you on to bang someone else's man…."

"No, Lay, No…no." Josh said, "Don't go there."

"Cody wants you," Layla continued, "You might not like it, and I'd hate to see Teddy hurt, but it seems to be the truth."

"He loves Teddy," Josh said, "He'd sooner die than cheat on him."

"Exactly," Layla said, "It's killing him. He can't cope with the fact that he wants someone other than Ted DiBiase Junior."

"But the way he looks at Ted….if you so much as tease Ted in front of him he gets pissy," Josh said.

"You can belong to a building society but still go to a bank," Layla said.

"Lay, explain that one," Josh said.

"You can love someone but want someone else," Layla said, "It's not school anymore. Coddles really loves Teddy. But he also loves you."

"So what does this mean," asked Josh, knowing full well that what Layla was saying definitely rang true. Josh still, deep-down, carried a torch for the two-time Intercontinental Champion himself after all.

"I don't know," Layla said, "I honestly don't. If you want my opinion…..I think you and Cody would be an adorable couple. But then I look at him and Teddy and just think they're made for each other. Cody's a one-man guy."

"Don't I know it," huffed Josh, "He hated me sleeping around. I never heard the end of it. Says he thinks sluts are the worst forms of humanity."

Laylas phone began to ring at that point.

"Excuse me," she said, reaching into the pocket of her denim skirt, "Oh no…"

_Cody calling._

Josh snatched the phone from her hand.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Hey Coddles," he said dully.

There was a silence at the other end before the caller spoke.

"_What you doing with Lay's phone?"_ snapped Cody, his sharp tone almost causing Josh to drop the handset, "_Thought you'd be busy getting an All-American dick up your hole_."

His venom cut through Josh like a knife.

"Coddles, please," the small man said.

"_Please what? Your life Joshy, your choice if you want to fuck married men, hope you're happy wrecking homes," _Cody sneered, "_Just don't come whining to me when they throw you aside like an old jockstrap and go toddling back to their wives, tail between their legs with your shit on it."_

Josh had forgotten just how caustic Cody could be when he was pissed off at him. But this time he was not goung to take it. He was going to stand up to Cody once and for all. He loved the younger man dearly. But he was not about to be treated like a doormat.

"Okay, okay, I lied to you last night, and I'm sorry," he said, "Jack Korpela and Matt Striker can vouch for me. If you weren't so fucking possessive and overbearing over me, then maybe I'd have told you as well. Do you not think I hate putting Lay between us like this? Why can't you just be happy for me whatever choices I make, huh? Yes. I am seeing Swagger. I know it's wrong. But it's my life, and I can face the consequences, okay? I just want to enjoy myself without being hurt."

"_And you think Hager cares about your feelings, he just misses wifey while he's on the road and needs a hole to blow his load in," _Cody said, _"Point is Joshy…..don't you think you're worth more than that?"_

His voice had broken and Josh could tell the thickset man was crying down the phone now. His own eyes filled with tears. Layla rubbed his arm in a very maternal way. She hated seeing the boys fight.

"No, actually I don't," Josh replied, "Until I meet Mr Right, there's no point looking for love. Before I got with Mike, yeah, I felt empty everytime I had sex, but I knew that there was no strings and I could just move onto the next guy. I know I'm a slut. But maybe just some of us are on that bus. Not everyone is the commitment, white-picket-fence, 2.4 kids and a dog sort of guy. That guy is you, Coddles. Not me. You're my brother. Not my mother. Please just back off a little and let me live my life. I'm thirty-one. I'm all grown-up now. Now get back to Teddy and I'll see you at the arena, OK?"

"Teddy's gone back to Missisippi, he's got some promo stuff to go do," Cody sniffled, "I'm just at the gas station in the rental while D-Bry's filling up. Joshy. I'm sorry. I'll see you at the arena. Love you."

And with that he hung up. Josh hastily handed the phone back to Layla and wiped his streaming eyes with his arm. Cody could drive him around the bend sometimes. But he could never lose the Georgia native. Their friendship was so strong that it always found a way to repair itself somehow. Layla pulled him into a big hug.

"Next time, I will smash your heads together," she said, "This is the last time I play messenger girl."

"There won't be a next time," Josh said, nuzzling the soft, swan-like, caramel-hued neck of his other closest friend/adopted 'sister', "Now if you'll excuse me, Jake's waiting."

Layla playfully pushed him away, swatting his pert little ass as he made his way a bit more sassily into the service station. He felt in his pocket for his own phone. A missed call from Jake.

He hurriedly dialled.

_"Y'ello?"_

"Hey Jakey, sorry, Lay wanted to see me," he said, "Where are you."

_"Bathroom. Furthest stall down. Get your sexy little ass down here._"

Josh was boning up already. Jake sounded husky and horny. Yum. He began to search the place for the toilets. He didn't care how sordid this was. He had needs. He was a man in his prime after all. The other week might have kept him going for a few days but now he wanted more. He wanted to feel Jake's big dick inside his ass. 3 years ago was the last time and a whole lot had happened since then. Jake was a great fuck. But he knew the wait would be worth it. The foreplay thus far had always been electrifyingly good. At last he located the men's room. A couple of guys at the urinals. Damn. At least neither of them were people from WWE. He went into the first cubicle after spotting the furthest one down locked. He heard the two guys wash their hands and then run the dryer. He had to take a chance. He unlocked the door and tiptoed down…luckily the cubicles weren't directly behind the urinals really. He quickly bent down to peep underneath the gap. Yep, those were Jake's flip-flops alright. He knocked the door which clicked and opened to reveal the blonde hunk.

Jake grinned and pulled the little tart inside. Josh's lips clamped immediately onto Jakes and they began to kiss hungrily and urgently, hands groping all over the other, Jakes' large paws instantly grabbing Josh's ass cheeks as they dry-humped like a pair of horny teens, whines of pleasure leaving Josh's sinful lips.

"Such a little tiger," Jake breathed, his hands slipping inside the nylon shorts Josh was wearing, feeling soft, smooth skin and that beautiful ass….so round and small…but Jake remembered how much abuse this behind could take. Josh ripped his shorts down , exposing his hardon and amazing thighs, before his small hands eagerly began to undo Jake's khaki shorts, pulling them down…..oh man THOSE THIGHS….Jake was an amazing figure of a man. His proportions were perfect. He carried his 260 pounds beautifully. Not too hulky but not too lanky either. And a juicy man ass. Josh began to pull Jake back to him, the two men humping each other once more, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, Jake attacking Josh's mouth with his talented tongue.

"Fuck me…" whimpered Josh.

Jake's eyes flashed naughtily.

"No time," he hissed.

"Always time," Josh moaned, breaking their embrace once more, and shuffling around in the confined space, bendin over the toilet, pulling his ass cheeks apart to expose his pink rosebud opening.

Jake almost came right there….such a little slut. He shuffled closer and placed his hard cock on top of Josh's ass, gently rubbing….he was making the sassy little minx pay for teasing him on the bus this morning. But he so wanted to penetrate that round, beautiful ass. He wanted to fuck Josh so hard he wouldn't be able to sit for a month. Something about man-man-sex was just so…..exciting to Jake. So forbidden. So sweaty. So raunchy. No pussying about. He had a really beautiful wife at home…..but now was not the time to think about her.

He continued to rub his cock between the two soft globes of flesh, teasing poor Josh to distraction.

"Cum on me." Josh whined.

"Huh?" asked Jake, voice hoarse with hormones.

"If you can't fuck me, cum over my ass, please, Jakey," Josh mewed.

Jake checked his Rolex watch….they really ought to be heading back but he was SO fucking horny….he had a better idea.

"Turn around," he hissed.

Josh did so, his cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, and his hard cock glistening with anticipation. Jake pushed him onto the toilet seat and then straddled him, before beginning to rut against him hard, their cocks grinding together. He was going to ensure they both got their rocks off together and fast. He kicked off his flip flops, and wriggled out of his shorts so he could really get close to Josh….he began to grunt and moan…this was the dirtiest, horniest thing the large blonde had done in years…Josh's eyes were almost shut and he was mewing loudly, lost in the sordid lust and pleasure of it all…

Jake began to grunt louder and faster….he was done…he was about to explode…..he began to sloppily devour Josh's mouth once more to stifle his own grunts and Josh's loud whimpers…..as his skin erupted with fire and stars flashed in front of his eyes, and warmth spattered between their toned torsos.

Feeling the heavy man's sweat and semen drip all over his abs, Josh could hold it no longer, and stifled a howl of pleasure, as he too, succumbed to his climax. This was so wild. He hadn't done something like this in years….it was like his twenties and teens all over again. Sleazy sex acts in a confined, dirty space. SO wrong, yet so right. And with a big manly man like Jack Swagger. He was in heaven.

Jake began to come down from his high first, and grinned at the pretty man in front of him.

"Fuckin' wild," he breathed, "Can't wait to get you in bed."

"Fuck what people say, I wanna room with you tonight," Josh whispered back.

"Well better get decent before they leave without us and Vince tans our asses," Jake replied, "Anyway, I'm buried enough as it is, I don't care what happens to me….but your career's on the up."

"Shut up," Josh said, standing up, difficult with jelly-legs, pulling up his shorts and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe himself down. Jake had a fair bit on his abs too. Josh gently began to clean his big lover up as the blonde fumbled for his khakis, trying to dress in this claustrophobic space.

* * *

**I think that's a good enough ending for this chapter. Again, short and sweet but finally some smut. A different kind of smut this time. Sometimes the hottest sessions are those which don't involve full-sex.**

**And as usual, Josh and Coddles never fall out for very long…but as we can see their friendship is still very much in stormy waters. And of course when it comes to sex, it goes in one ear and straight out the other with Joshy..LOL**

**Please keep your feedback coming, even if you weren't keen on this chapter! :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Thanks to the lovely comments as usual from you all! Yeah it did seem like Cody and Josh's making up was a bit too convenient. But this isn't the end of their troubles. Not by a long shot._

_The only reason I've called Swagger "Jake" in these chapters is to stop myself from confusing him with Jack Korpela. If I write abut 2 Jacks it'll get all muddled in my head._

_Dedicated to all my loyal readers but mainly to Kyle (KJ-Slashbug) who has provided me with some great inspiration for future chapters! Cheers fella :D_

_Warning. Smut. In fact this is a full-blown citrus tree._

_I just realised that this is over a month behind current WWE programming. Here we're still on the week after Summerslam!_

* * *

The six-foot-six blonde shushed his small partner as he reached for the bolt on the toilet cubicle door. He was listening out for anyone nearby. They couldn't both come out together as that'll be suicide.

"You're amazing," Josh whispered.

"Sssh," Jake replied but he was flattered.

The bathroom seemed to be quiet. Jake slowly unbolted the door and padded out, Josh pulling the chain to try and make it look even less suspicious.

Jakes face burned when he saw a man and a young boy at the sinks. Oh fuck. He had to get out of there fast. But he didn't want to just fuck off and leave Josh there. He went to the sinks and began to wash his hands, not even daring to look in the mirror or make eye-contact with the other people there. He could see Josh out the corner of his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he'd come out the same stall as the large blonde. Especially as another man had just walked in and taken the stall NEXT DOOR. Josh didn't care. What was the likelihood of seeing these people again? He padded over to the sinks nonchalantly and began to wash his hands, just as the father and son left the room.

"Phew," Jake whispered, relieved.

"Close call," agreed Josh.

"Anyone in here?" asked Jake.

"One guy just went to shit but he won't see," Josh hissed, "C'mere."

They began to make out once more, only breaking apart when they heard the chain flush and a man came back around the corner….both Jake and Josh blanched when they saw him.

"Oh hey guys," said Tyson Kidd, "Didn't see you."

He studied both their crimson faces. He clearly had realised something was going on but was trying to be discreet. Especially as he'd actually entered the place just 5 minutes ago but left to avoid anything embarrassing. Apparently he'd returned a bit too early and he'd now heard everything.

Swagger and Mathews. Hmm. Interesting.

"I'm just gonna go….get….burger," Josh gulped, realising that they'd been rumbled. He'd walked right past Tyson as the Canadian had come in and not even realised! Oh shit. He had to get out of here. Fast. Jake was looking panicked too. Tyson just looked a little baffled. The Canadian shook his head and turned on the tap, washing his hands.

Jake just bolted gawkily out.

"Fuck!" he hissed, spotting Josh looking very worried.

"We can't keep sneaking around like this," the small man said, "Coddles already knows about us, we cant have anyone else finding out."

"I know," agreed Jake.

"But," Josh said, a naughty smile lighting up his pretty face, "The whole being caught thing…..hot, or what?"

Jake also grinned. He had to agree. Being a stone's throw away from being caught with their pants down by either another wrestler, a dirtsheet-hungry fan, or a reporter, only served to make their climaxes even more intense. Josh was so ready to have Jake fuck him over the toilet like a common rent-boy as well.

* * *

Just across the station at the coffee shop, Layla, who was supping a latte-to-go, spotted the two men outside the entrance to the bathrooms, Josh standing in that flirty little way he often did to guys he thought were hot, and Jack Swagger folding his huge arms and smiling back. They were so obviously flirting.

Layla wasn't stupid or a prude. She knew damn well that they'd blatantly been getting dirty in there. She just hoped that they weren't taking too many risks. Cody would blow his top when he found out, especially after that phone call. Talk about throwing it back in his face….

The tour bus arrived at the hotel where the Superstars and Divas were staying for the night to let them off to check into their rooms. It really did feel like a school trip at this point. They were all obligated to touch down and then go find the gym to do some pre-show working out. After all, nobody could afford to be even off-the-pace slightly, even at the taped shows.

Jake and Josh collected their keys and practically ran to the elevator. Both men were still horny from the close-call at the service station. It had been an hour now and their libidos were already rising again.

"Hold the doors!" came a voice and in came Zack Ryder and ring announcer Justin Roberts. Damn. Now they had to act normal. Josh's shorts as well, did little to hide the boner he was sporting. Jake at least could cover up with his shirt tails.

Conversation in the lift was banal and meaningless, and when the doors opened and they all spilled into the corridor (their rooms were both on this floor), Jake and Josh were very grateful.

Jake swiped the card and pushed the door open, practically throwing his case aside and yanking his little lover inside, slamming the door shut.

"At. Fucking. Last," whined Josh, leaning up and devouring Jake's mouth once more, Jake grunting with approval as he kissed back, hands instantly slipping into those tiny shorts, feeling that smooth ass. Josh wiggled his hips so the shorts could be slipped down easily….he was a pro at getting undressed fast…the slut.

Jake immediately dropped to his knees. He was going to give the little minx a treat before plowing his ass hard. He licked the underside of the small man's quite-impressively-sized cock before taking Josh into his mouth. Josh mewed and began to fuck Jake's facehard…..enjoying the sensation….mmmmm…

Jake's hands grabbed those solid, smooth ass cheeks….Josh had such a great little ass on him. He couldn't WAIT to fuck it again. The Josh in 2009 was skinnier and less toned but still had a killer set of glutes. Now Josh was a full-time wrestler…..he was just begging for a pounding. Great little body.

He released Josh's length from his mouth and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off. Josh's eyes transfizxed on that amazing torso. Jake should wrestle in trunks. So much hotter. That singlet did NOT do it justice.

Jake then began to undo his khakis and kicked them down, before kicking off his flipflops so his Herculean frame was now fully naked. Josh instantly had a flashback to 2009…..Jake's wife was a lucky bitch getting this all to herself.

Josh peeled off his own black top and fumbled with his shorts and low-top Chucks so he too was naked. Jake padded over and began to hungrily kiss the little tart once more, hands on both men now wandering needily over the body of the other, neither wanting to waste time.

Josh hadn't bought any of his paraphernalia with him….no lube or poppers. Just a few condoms from the machine back at the service station. He was stil going to be safe. His name wasn't Alex Riley after all. Still, Josh had taken two cocks inside him before now. He could handle some dryness.

"Rubber," Jake said simply.

No time for foreplay. He wanted a fuck. And so did Josh. They'd done all the foreplay they could stand. it was time to do the fucking deed. Testosterone was raging through their veins like hot lava and both men just wanted to do it right now.

Josh bent over to fumble in his shorts before ;locating the packet and tossing it to Jake who hastily ripped it open clumsily. He pulled one out and tore the foil sachet open with his teeth.

"Ribbed, hey?" he grinned.

"Just shut up and put it on!" Josh mewed, getting on all fours onto the bed, hands on his ass cheeks, holding them open so Jake had easy access.

"Such a little slut," Jake grunted, rolling the sheath onto his length before climbing onto the bed behind the smooth, hot little twink…it was such a trip down memory lane….seeing that bird tattoo once more between Josh's shoulders on his back. He sucked on two of his fingers before reaching between those glutes. He'd fingered Josh in their previous sessions together….but this was the first time they'd both been properly naked together….it had all been stolen moments in arenas and the like so far. About time. Josh would enjoy that hunky body later. Now he just wantedJakes dick in him.

He moaned and whimpered as Jake began to scissor him….Jake had mainly fingered him in their past meets to familiarise himself once more with prepping a boy for sex. Josh wriggle a little, holding his cheeks open so Jake had more room. Three fingers added now..slowly…teasingly…Josh whimpering like the slut he was. It had been so long.

Jake removed his fingers and began to spit on his hand. This was naught, dirty, rough coupling that only could occur between MEN. Josh might be a fem little bitch but he could take a pounding like a pro and never complain.

The blonde leaned down, his hardon now aimed at the tigt pink opening. He gently pushed forward, between those pert little cheeks that could have been off a much younger boy…Josh cried out as he was penetrated…..it still hurt….every time, especially dry. No matter how many times and with how many different men…..he had to get used to it….he pushed back, still holding himself open….

Jake pushed in a bit irther, realising that Josh wasn't telling him to stop. But his brain was guided firmly by his cock now and he shoved himself RIGHT in there…feeling those soft globes of flesh now rubbing against his pelvis. Josh let out another cry….he was so full…FUCK this was big…Jake was definitely one of his bigger conquests. And that was saying something…he'd forgotten how BIG Jake was when it came to FEELING him.

Jake began to slowly move, desperate to fuck now.

Josh began to whimper.

Tentatively.

Then Jake began to move a bit quicker.

Josh started to mew more….as his body was now firmly used to the intrusion and his prostate got spiked, sending jolts of pleasure running through him. Oh yes. Oh yes. OH YES.

About time.

Why had Jake taken this long to fuck him?

Jake by now had built a steady rhythm up….moaning and grunting with pleasure….Josh's ass was SO DAMN TIGHT. How could he take every inch? What a little slut.

"More!" whined Josh.

The only word he spoke.

Jake didn't need telling twice. He knew Josh liked it rough. He knew Josh could take it rough. He wanted to GIVE it to Josh rough. He began to really fuck the little ass now, Josh pushing back, knuckles white as they now clutched the duvet, as Jake gave him a thorough seeing-to…the one he so desperately CRAVED.

Jake grabbed those snaking, tiny, slim hips and pulled the little moppet back so he could REALLY pound him now….Josh was now full-on screaming….the angle was spot-on….his prostate was being totally smashed and his skin was on fire. He could go for hours like this and never tire out…..this was the fuckin' LIFE…..better than wrestling….better than…oh fuck…ohhh….he couldn't hold it anymore…

Jake felt the ass muscles clench him SO tightly that he was sure Josh would take his cock off…as the small man let out a final scream before a few ropes of semen erupted over the dark blue duvet cover…..the second orgasm more intense than the first earlier on in the service station.

Jake was getting off even more on Josh cumming first….in his eyes, Josh was the woman of this coupling and he'd made him cum…without jerking his cock. He was obviously good. And now he was close….so fuckin close…..he continued to fuck the little ass…feeling it coming….a bit more…..Josh certainly not protesting….he let out a growl as he finally came a second time….burning on its way out.

Josh was done.

Jake was done.

For now.

* * *

Layla El was stood outside the hotel room door, staring at the number. She was sure that Josh had text her the right number. Yeah, positive. And she was a little annoyed that a 'Do Not Disturb' sign had been placed outside. They had to be at the arena soon, downtime was over! They had a show to do. Josh had said to meet him outside his room at five exactly so they could go down to the arena together. It was now five past.

The Divas champion knocked the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Layla knew damn well why there was none and she was getting a bit pissed off.

Inside the room, Josh was splayed out on the bed, butt-naked and on his back. His smooth legs being held apart by the strong arms of Jake as the larger man continued to assault his asshole like a jackrabbit. The pair had been at it virtually continuously since checking into this hotel room about hours ago. After a small amount of recovery and resting from their first heated fuck, it hadn't been long before they'd started touching…..then kissing….. then sucking…and then rimming….before Josh couldn't hack it any longer and spread his legs, begging Jake for his cock again.

He was mewling with ecstasy and scratching at Jake's sculpted back and big man ass as the Oklahoma native continued to fuck him. Hard. They were both athletes after all. And Jake was addicted to this sassy, fiery little whore who didn't take much persuading to put out. Josh was hooked on being used by this big, muscular hunk with the pretty sizeable cock. If it was a different universe and Jake wasn't a married young dad, Josh would most definitely have asked Jake to be his boyfriend. But he was happy to just be his naughty bit on the side for now before the spark fizzled out and Jake got cold feet.

Josh hadn't managed two fucks in a short space of time for a while now…..certainly not since he'd been in more committed relationships. He'd got his modjo back. He was most certainly an insatiable little thing when he wanted to be. And Jake was just a fucking Sex GOD.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Sssh….ignore it baby boy," Jake growled, intent on finishing them off if it killed him. A third cum was proving lengthy to eke out.

Josh just whined and whimpered in response…..if that person knocked again he was going to up the volume. Clearly they didn't understand 'Do Not Disturb'!

"Ssssh!" Jake chuckled, blonde hair damp and matted with sweat, his handsome chiselled features flushd and sheened with the effort and hormones. He began to kiss Josh's mouth, trying to stifle the oh-so-wanton noises emanating from it. He was aching a little. Maybe next time Josh can do the work and ride him?

He was close….again….getting there…c'mon…..bit more…..he released Josh's legs which fell and immediately locked around him like a vice, Josh's hands scratching much more viciously at his back. What a little tiger. Jake was hooked….the boy was a drug. Sex with another guy shouldn't be this fucking horny. But it was.

Josh….he was getting close….his legs were numb….his ass on fire…..he was well and truly…fucked. He let out a high-pitched wail as he finally came one last time, this time barely dribbling but the intenstity still ripped through him like a scythe. Even during the second time, he still managed to come first, again, unaided. Jake was just that damn good in bed.

Jake growled with slight frustration….still annoyingly not quite there…close….so fucking close….

Josh could tell Jake was desperate to cum…he knew the feeling only too well himself.

"Do it like you fucking mean it then," he mewed, grabbing his numb legs, which was somewhat of an effort, and pulling them back, showing off his flexibility, earned from all the hard training and ring work he'd been doing so far so Jake could REALLY go to town on him…..he didn't mind the pain. He wanted Jake to get off too. Just because he'd come didn't mean it was over…he could take it.

Outside, Layla let out a growl of frustration of her own. She could hear Josh's mews from out here. Not exactly what she wanted to head into Smackdown thinking about, but there we go. She knew Josh and Jake would be bonking each other rotten the moment they got to their hotel room. She just thought he might value his punctuality a little more.

"HURRY UP!" she barked, banging on the door loudly, "You're gonna be late!"

Inside, both Josh and Jake froze…Jake literally a millisecond away from climax.

"Fuck her, just finish off," Josh hissed.

Jake huffed and pulled out, his hardon rapidly softening. That kinda killed it for him. He tore the rubber off and tossed it aside.

"Sorry," Josh said, sitting up to give Jake a hug and kiss.

"S'OK baby," Jake said, "We got tonight yet."

"Good point!" Josh grinned, mopping his sodden brow and kissing his lover again.

"Now go answer the door," Jake said, crawling across the bed to locate something to cover up with. His khakis. He struggled to pull them on…he was definitely not in a fit state to greet a Diva! Oh well. Josh reached over the other side of the bed to locate his shorts. He kicked his legs off the bed and stood up to put them on….and fell down back on the bed, to a guffaw from Jake.

"Surprised you can walk!" he quipped.

"Whose fault's that, Mr. 8 inches?" Josh smirked, wriggling awkwardly into the small black garment. He tried to gingerly stand up again….slowly…slowly….finally he could just walk...and owww his ass was really twinging. Oh so worth it. He opened the door and stared right into an indignant Layla.

The scent of male sweat and sex smacked the English girl right between the eyes as the sweaty small man, in just his shorts, opened the door. She almost reeled back. Josh was clearly nowhere near ready to go perform in front of a sold-out arena for Smackdown.

"What you playing at? Five o'clock you said!" she snapped, "Quarter past, Vince will be tanning your arse if you don't hurry it up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Josh said.

"Think you've done quite enough of THAT," snarked Layla, shooting a disapproving glare at the shirtless blonde hunk at the other end of the room who was currently checking his bag to make sure he had his stuff together for Smackdown.

"Sorry," Josh said, blushing.

"You can't show up looking like that…..you stink of sex," she said, "Take a shower, seriously. If Coddles catches you…."

"He'll what? Give me a good spanking?" sassed Josh.

"Not funny," Layla said, "Could you seriously not contain yourself until after the bloody show?" Her mood was not improved as she spotted the two used condoms laying on the floor. Two times since they got here a couple of hours ago? Impressive.

"Nope," Josh said nonchalantly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go freshen up, make myself presentable for the chaperone."

"Quit it," Layla scolded, "If you two start bickering just once…"

"We won't!" Josh said, padding towards the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving his friend alone with his loverboy. Jake caught the Divas champion's dark eyes fixing him with a stony glare and gave her a casual smile to try and make this situation awkward.

"Jacob, what are you playing at?" she asked.

"Lay…..we've been through this….I know what I'm doing," Jake said, shrugging.

"Do you?" Layla asked. "Joshy is a bit of a slag, yes…we all know that….but he wants to be happy too. You've got a family. You can't have your cake and eat it you know. Just promise me you won't hurt him."

"I will!" Jake protested, "Lay, he knows as well as I do that it's just a bit of fun. What happens on the road, stays on the road, right? He's not Alex Riley. He's not going round fucking everything in pants."

"He is though," Layla said, "You know about -?"

"Yeah," cut in Jake, "I know about HIM as well. But that's OK. I won't hurt him. I promise."

"I know you won't," Layla said, softening her voice, "It's not me you'll have to convince. Cody will go apeshit. He's not happy about it and you know what he's like."

"Yeah I know," Jake said, pulling on a black vest and spraying himself with some deodorant, "I'll deal with Runnels later."

"On your own head be it, I just hope the sex is worth everything you're risking," Layla said, "And if Cody finds out you've hurt Josh…..you better start praying."

The bathroom door opened at that point and the tiny figure of Josh appeared in just a towel. His body glistening with the water. He padded to his bag and pulled out some underwear, which he put on under the towel. He then re-dressed in the shorts and black tee before checking his bag one final time to make sure he had ring gear and other important paraphernalia still inside.

Layla surveyed the scene in front of her. She felt a bit of a killjoy for lecturing Jake like a schoolmarm but this was already starting to become too much for her to handle. On one hand, Josh was happy, and he knew what he was getting from Jake (a good rodgering and some OK company) but she knew Josh…..if he carried on too long he'd probably fall for Jake. Or Jake might fall for him. It could happen. Jake had a wife and young child back home. And Josh could just as easily get bored and set his eyes on another guy. After all Alex Riley was acting like Josh used to act (albeit not as unpleasant to everyone as Alex was being)….and Josh was already reliving his past by dropping his pants for other men. She just hoped this dirty little affair would fizzle out and Josh calmed down a bit. Josh was just enjoying the end of a dry spell. She hoped. But then again, recently, Jake was the second man Josh had bent over for….

Cody would go even more mental at that one.

Jake and Josh picked up their bags and began to head out the room, which was now scented more pleasantly with men's bodyspray.

"Come on then," Layla said, leading the way and dragging her wheeled suitcase along behind her.

Jake clasped Josh's hand. Josh took it. He didn't mind this really. He was old and wise enough to know this was just a temporary thrill. He'd have to look elsewhere soon enough. But he was going to enjoy Jake while he lasted.

The little company made their way back down the lobby, where a thickset brunette was stood alone, an amiable smile on his pretty face. Cody. He'd arrived not too long ago with Daniel and Ryback, and had hung around to see if Layla (and Joshy) were still here. And yes. He spotted Layla instantly and Josh not far behind her…..however his stomach did a backflip and rage bubbled up inside when he saw Josh was holding hands with fuckin' Jack Swagger.

But he knew there was no point starting up any shit. No matter how much he'd like to beat the shit out of that lisping douche currently shitting on his marriage and using his friend as a sex toy.

"Oh….hey you, didn't realise you were still here," Layla said to Cody as they approached him.

"Thought I'd meet you so we could go to the arena together," Cody said, pointedly ignoring Josh and Jake.

"Sure," Layla said, spotting this instantly, "Just us, or Josh and Jake as well?"

"Oh," Cody said, a little nastily, "Didn't realise you had company."

Layla rolled her eyes. Well that had lasted all of a few hours then.

"Smoke?" asked Josh, loudly so Cody had to notice him.

"Trying to cut back," Cody replied curtly, "You should too. Not exactly a spring chicken, are you?"

"Cody!" Layla said reproachfully.

"It's ugly but it's the truth," Cody said obstinately, "Josh, I have not been pleased with your ring performance of late. You're botching too much. You need to stop focussing on frivolous activity and pull your finger out."

Jake immediately opened his mouth but stopped himself before he put his foot in it. He always assumed Cody and Josh were like brothers. Cody was behaving more like, well, Vince. Jake wasn't stupid. He could clearly see that the former Dashing one was clearly jealous. Probably not getting any from DiBiase Junior lately. He hadn't seen that side of Rhodes before. Was he always that controlling? He tightened his grip on Josh's hand. His little fling with Josh may well have just been about sex, but the Oklahoma native wasn't a total shit. Well, apart from cheating on his wife with a man….

"Who do you think you are?" Josh demanded, padding across and squaring up to the man he sometimes wondered could still be his friend.

Cody's face remained stony.

"Nice to know our friendship means so much to you, Josh," he said, woodenly, "After everything I said to you earlier….you go and throw it all right back in my face. Rest stop bathroom, hey? How much trashier do you want to get?"

Josh blanched. Layla's mouth dropped open.

"Surprised I know, huh?" Cody went on, "Tyson Kidd's surprisingly candid when he wants to be. He had to listen to everything….including you asking, what was it, oh yes…..'cum on my hole'. Joshy….what happened to you?"

Josh didn't know whether to punch him in the mouth or run from the lobby crying. His face was scarlet and burning with embarrassment.

Layla just fixed Cody with a furious glare.

"Satisfied?" she spat, "Could you not keep that big trap of yours shut just this once? Sometimes I don't know how Ted puts up with you."

She knew before she finished speaking that she touched a nerve. Cody turned and gave her the dirtiest look. She should have known better than to ever mention his relationship with Ted in a negative way.

Jake meanwhile was now feeling a bit awkward. This was why he'd wanted to keep his and Josh's affair secret. He could have just about coped with Layla knowing. But Cody. No. He couldn't. And Kidd had been in there all along? He was probably doing the pretend to leave the toilets trick 'nervous shitters' did when others were in a communal bathroom….and came back too early. How much had the Canadian heard? Apparently enough to drop them both right in the shit.

And now the blonde knew why affairs were a bad idea. You always get caught in the end. Three, even four colleagues knowing was 4 too many in his eyes. He'd keep the sleeping arrangements for tonight and then end it tomorrow morning. It was better for both of them.

He discreetly padded out of the lobby, realising that Josh and Cody, who were both still staring daggers at each other, wouldn't spot him leaving. He'll go to the arena alone. And see Josh after the show. Preferably naked. In his bed. Where nobody could bother them.

Layla had also stormed out. The boys needed to sort their shit out pronto. She was starting to get really tested by their childish bitching and rowing all the time. Cody needed to stop being so possessive of Josh, and Josh needed to stop being so defensive. Cody did it because he cared, the English girl could see that, but she was tired of being caught in between them. They had been falling out far too often lately. Making up and then falling out promptly again a short while later. What had changed so much between them? Before Josh settled down with Mike and was still going out and sleeping around, they never rowed like this. It was like Cody was getting more and more obsessed with keeping tabs on Josh. She'd known about the constant texting and DMing on Twitter asking Josh of his whereabouts as well.

Now the others had left them alone, Josh and Cody continued to stare each other out.

* * *

Josh was sat in the locker room. He'd just come out of a meeting with Creative and was actually quite pleased about it. He was actually due to fly out to Florida for a fortnight to film a few shows of NXT. He was very excited about this because he could really hone his skills and use a break and change of scenery. Not that being on the road was tough but all the shit that had gone down with him and Cody, and his steamy affair with Jake as well….an escape to the sunshine state would be most welcome.

Except for one thing. Richie.

How was Josh going to cope with spending a few weeks working hard alongside another of his ex-boyfriends? He'll cross that bridge when he'll come to it.

He had a quick match tonight on Smackdown but tomorrow he was due to catch a flight to Florida. He needed to make a phone call. Creative (well, Stephanie and a couple of other senior writers) had told him that while they were impressed with his ring work so far (especially, Stephanie had mentioned, his match with Cody a few weeks ago on Superstars), they didn't want to push him too hard as a wrestler in case he was a flop a-la Tensai. Josh was more than happy with that, it meant he could just do his thing on NXT for a bit and lie low in Florida. Unless they asked him back for Superstars stuff, he was free to wrestle down south for a bit.

Josh wasn't needed for Smackdown, and his Superstars effort with Drew was yesterday so basically, he was free to go to the airport tonight if he wanted.

He had an idea about where he could stay as well, rather than rent or spend money on hotel stays. He just hoped they would let him stay. He pulled his Android out of his pocket and browsed his contacts. He dialled.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey! Jack! How you doing?" Josh said.

_"Oh! Hey Joshy!"_ Jack Korpela already sounded happier, _"Great night huh?"_

"Yeah," Josh said, "Hey, I need to ask a favour, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I've just been told I'm being booked to work NXT for a few weeks…."

"Omigod, really?" Jack exclaimed, _"Oh wow, that's awesome! You'll love it here, it's just like FCW was!"_

"Well it is FCW!" chuckled Josh, "But would that be OK? To stay with you and Matt? I'll pay towards food and stuff, if you like?"

"_Course you can stay! When do you fly out?"_ Jack said, _"That'll be so cool having a friend stopping by when Mattie's out on the road with WWE! And don't talk shit, you don't owe me anything! Just come and hang out. That's all I ask! Anyway we'll be training and working matches most of the time! When do you fly out? Let me know so I can come meet you!"_

Josh was already grinning. His former commentary colleague sounded so genuinely happy that he was going over there. This was already gonna be good.

"Tonight," Josh said, "Or tomorrow morning by the time I get there. I'm gonna stay in the hotel and get up early. Don't put yourself out though."

"_Oh, that soon?"_ Jack said, _"I'm sure I'll be able to get our house ready by then. Take as long as you want, honey."_

Josh noted the use of 'honey'. He had definitely noticed a real change in Jack, even compared to when they were both at FCW together not so long ago. Jack was definitely a changed guy now he had a new career and a solid relationship. Josh had really enjoyed the other night at the club. It had been so long since he had the chance to just go be himself. Jack was such a refreshing change from Cody. And the way Cody was being right now, Josh was looking for any excuse necessary to escape the second-generation superstar. So Josh was not only fucking a Jack, he was going to stay with another Jack….whom he'd also slept with. He was never more than a mile away from any one of his long list of exes, it seemed. Oh well, the trials and tribulations of being a slut.

He decided to not be a total asshole and send Cody a text.

_**To: Codfish**_

_I wont see u 2night because they dnt need me. Am off 2 FL 2morro 2 go on NXT 4 few weeks. Speak to u soon Jxxx_

He didn't expect a reply. He then scrolled down a bit until he found Jake's number.

_**To: Swaggs**_

_Am off 2 hotel early. U needed 4 show? If not….ill be waiting 4 u ;) :P xxxxxxx_

His cock was already rising at the thought. He didn't see why he couldn't spend the night off having some more fun. Fuck Cody and Layla. If they wanted to behave like his parents then that was their decision. They couldn't stop him from going to see Jake. He was going to enjoy this dirty, ephemeral affair while it lasted.

His phone buzzed almost immediately

_**From: Swaggs**_

_me neither…wanna fuck? cant wait to tear u up again xx_

Typical Jake. Such an alpha male. Josh was getting slowly hornier as he tapped a response

_**To: Swaggs**_

_im sure my ass can take it :P meet u outside arena in 10? xxxx_

* * *

Josh and Jake had barely got through the hotel room door before they began to hungrily devour each other's mouths. The events of earlier apparently not bothering either man as right now, their brains were both firmly in their pants. All they were currently caring about was getting their rocks off again. Josh was amazed he'd have the energy to go for round THREE in the same day but then again it had been a long time beforehand since he'd had any action in his bed so he hadn't worked out all his frustration yet!

He was going to be in control this time. He decided.

He and Jake wrestled each other to the bed once more before Josh found himself on his back, his shorts ripped down his smooth legs instantly.

"Just give it up," growled Jake, who'd already unbuttoned his khakis when they got out the lift into the corridor, and was now shucking them off. He just wanted back inside that tight little ass.

"Gladly," Josh said, and he rolled over onto his front, so his smooth little ass was staring Jake in the face, his reddened entrance in full view.

Jake was not messing around tonight. It had been a long time since he'd spent a day getting up to mischief in bed and for once he was glad he'd become a jobber. More time to mess about. Right now this was no time for foreplay though. He needed to get back inside that tight hole. Maybe he'll sensually make love to the little minx later. But now, he was going to tear him up. Not that the little hoe was complaining….

Jake parted the smooth globes of flesh and leaned forward…..he'd always been curious to go down on a guy's ass. Was it that much different from cunnilingus on a woman?

His tongue began to tentatively touch the soft, slightly sweaty skin. The very aroma of MAN was assaulting Jake's nostrils and strangely, he liked it. It was naughty. It was horny. And oh-so-addictive. Josh was most definitely a drug. Josh was mewling softly as Jake's tongue began to explore the pink crevice of flesh.

Josh was in heaven….he pushed his ass further into Jake's eager tongue as the big man feasted away on his body. Jake was a shit-hot kisser so Josh knew he'd be a talented rimmer. And it had been a criminally long time since Josh had his ass eaten out…it was one of his favourite forms of foreplay….sometimes men had actually rimmed him until he'd come. But usually the act never lasted that long….and the tongue was usually replaced rapidly by a dick.

Jake pulled away….that had turned him on SO much. More than he'd ever care to admit. But now the big man was curious….before he fucked Josh…..would Josh do the same to him? It wasn't like he'd ever get another chance at having his most private area pleasured.

"Fuck you're amazing!" whined Josh…..he was on another rplanet….his ass was tingling with ecstasy..but he wanted more than just a tongue…..he missed the senation from just a couple of hours ago already.

"Turn over," Jake rasped, unbuttoning and throwing off his shirt so his perfect Adonis-like frame was naked once more. He turned around so his big ass was now facing Josh…..for one moment Josh thought Jake might be asking to take his cock….but then the blonde wriggled up so those enormous glutes were right in Josh's face…..mmm….a big, proper man ass. Just what Josh liked

"You wanna rimjob too?" he gasped.

Jake nodded before gently rearing back so he was hovering over that pretty face….if he farted now he would leave the room and not come back….and slowly a cool, wetness began to lap between his cheeks, and two small, ringed, inked hands grabbed his muscular thighs with a fair bit of strength…as Josh's talented and hot little mouth got to work on Jake.

Jake moaned loudly….it was so…..unique…..and felt so good…..he could never repeat this….never….he was already fisting his cock by instinct….no…he couldn't….stop.

He lifted up and scooted back around so he was facing Josh…who had the sluttiest, most wanton smirk on his little face. He'd never seen Josh so…naughty and sensual. He could tell this was the real Josh Mathews. A wanton, sassy little minx who feasted on men. Now Jake knew the true definition of 'maneater'. He was looking at one.

Josh was itching with anticipation. Jake was already in prime positon…and so was he. He shufted his legs back and opened them wide like a good bottom boy should. He almost gave it up on autopilot now. He reached into the bedside cabinet, where they'd stashed the last few rubbers before going to the arena earlier. He tossed the sachet to Jake who ripped it open keenly and began to unroll the rubber sheath onto his hard cock.

Josh's alarm blared at the godforsaken hour he'd set. He yawned and groaned before reaching over to turn it off. He could still feel strong arms around his middle and hard abs against his back. Mmm. Jake was such a hunk. And the best sex he'd had in a long time. 3 times in the same day? Josh must have been in his 20s the last time he'd done that with a guy.

Jake was lightly snoring. Jake was definitely a sweater in his sleep…but he smelt so MANLY. No Josh. No time. You've had more than your fair share of that man these past 12 hours! The little man slipped his toned, tattooed, supple little body out of bed and padded dimly across the carpet into the bathroom, flicking the light on. There was a full-length mirror….Josh did like hotels that had them. He'd had some awesome nights in rooms with big mirrors.

He briefly remembered that time he and Mike acted out that role-play where he, Josh, ended up fuckng Mike in his suit, chinos around his ankles. Mike could be such a bottom when he wanted. Bless Mike and his insecurity about his weight.

Josh studied his own naked body in the mirror. He was very pleased with how his physique was developing. He always worked to stay trim and toned, even before he started wrestling again. But he had some real abs coming now and some sharp hiplines too. And it wasn't because he'd tried to mirror his shameful younger-crush Tom Daley's exercise routine at all….but hey it was paying off!

He was definitely looking more and more like a legit wrestler and less like an announcer playing dress-up. He didn't want to get too bulky (he liked wearing Layla's attires too much!) but he didn't see any harm in building his arms up. And plus he was still mightily proud of his round, solid, pert ass. Well it was, let's be honest, the most used part of his body…..

After a quick shower, the small man padded back into the bedroom, and was surprised to see Jake sat up in bed, the bedside light on his side now switched on.

"Morning," the blonde smiled, "Amazed you're walking after last night."

"Me too," grinned Josh, "You could have caught some more sleep if you wanted?"

"Wanted to make sure you got off safe," Jake said, his amazing sculpted chest catching the light very nicely as he crossed his large arms. He was such a hunk. A real piece of man. His blue eyes were fixed on Josh in his small hotelissue towel, wrapped around his tiny waist and open just at the right place, where shapely smooth thigh was visible.

"I think you made sure I got off enough yesterday," Josh replied, removing his towel and bending over naughtily to retrieve some fresh briefs from his bag and slipping them on.

Jake was hard already but decided that he';d have to make do with his hand once Josh left. He watched Josh pull his short workout shorts up over his legs and then hide that toned, inked torso with a black Nike vest. Josh then took his hair wax and began to style his hair into his usual pissed-off-porcupine style. Jake decided to go for broke and eased himself out of bed, padding over behind the little man and placing his arms around him, kissing the back of his head. Josh smelled of bodyspray, shower gel and hair products…undeniably masculine despite his fem little ways, reinforcing to Jake that he'd been having an illicit affair with another man. Because Josh was a bottom boy, Jake was able to almost disjoint this fact in his head. If he, Jake, had been on the receiving end of a cock….it would have been different. But how many six-foot-six bottoms were out there?

Josh could feel the hardon in the small of his back and began to harden himself in his shorts. No. No time. He'd had more than enough from Jake already. But he saw no reason why they couldn't fit a quickie in before he left…he was a tough little guy after all, he could take one more pounding…..he pulled the shorts down to his ankles in an instant and bent over…..

* * *

Josh stepped off the plane at the airport in Tampa, refreshed after catching up on sleep during the flight. He was allowed today off to settle in but tomorrow he was expected at Full Sail University to be present for tapings. The NXT shows were often taped in blocks so he had a fair amount of work to do. Now, though, he was glad he booked the early flight. So much time to just have some fun for a bit. He was really looking forward to staying with Jack Korpela in Tampa.

His phone buzzed as he approached a coffee shop. He pulled it from his shorts pocket.

_**From: Swaggs**_

_hey sexy :P flight ok? x_

He grinned to himself as he tapped the response.

_**To: Swaggs**_

_yup :P my ass is red raw thanks 2 u tho LOL :P xxx_

Buzz buzz.

_**From: Swaggs**_

_not surprised…..4 times in 1 day….think u need 2 have laylas theme song…ur fuckin insatiable u r ;) xxxx_

Josh loved it when men got playful.

_**To Swaggs**_

_u try havin a long dry spell….and u could try not having such a fat cock :P xxxx_

They continued to text each other crap like this as Josh made his way around the terminal, hoping that Jack Korpela remembered what time touchdown was…..but knowing Jack, he was probably going to be late. He made his way outside the terminal, where phone signal probably would be better. He dialled Jack's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack….you here yet?"

"Yeah, where are ya? I've parked the car, I'll come meet you outside in 5?"

"Sure."

He hung up and then removed his backpack to retrieve his cigarettes. He lit up and made his way to a metal bench a few feet away, perching on the peeling black-painted surface to enjoy his smoke. His stomach rumbled. Swallowing Jack Swagger's morning load did not constitute breakfast. They'd had one rubber left so shame to waste it. However once he'd come, Josh had made Jake pull out and remove the rubber before sinking to his knees and giving Jake quite the blow-job to finish him off. Josh hadn't felt so alive in months. Well…..he hated that Cody was being such a dick to him but otherwise, he was in control of his happiness again and his wrestling career was making steady progress. Sure, he knew that when he went back on the road, he couldn't continue seeing Jake, but he'd had one hell of a time enjoying it while it lasted. He'll cross that bridge when he came to it. Now it was about enjoying time with his new BFF Jack (typical, trust him to go from a Jake to a Jack….he hoped no Freudian slips would happen!) and working with the hungry young superstars of the future.

By now he'd finished his cigarette and stomped it onto the ground to extinguish it.

"Is it that difficult to put it into the trash can?" came a voice.

Josh looked up and saw the handsome grinning face of his buddy, Jack Korpela. Sunglasses hid those laughing blue eyes but that smile was unmistakeable.

"Hey!" Josh got to his feet and turned to hug the younger man, surprised a little when Jack pecked his cheek. But then, they did have a little bit of 'history' between them….

"How was your flight?" asked Jack, linking his arm in Josh's as they made their way back towards the parking lot, "You look like you've barely slept."

"Managed a bit on the plane," Josh argued, "Sorry I didn't get the same flight as Matt, would have made sense really."

"Didn't he tell you, he's staying on the road for a day or two," Jack said, "Said he wants me to have time with my friends without him spoiling the party!"

"He's too good to you," Josh said, grinning, "He obviously trusts you to not get up to an mischief!"

"I'm not a hoe," Jack said firmly, "Matt's my man. I am faithful to my man."

Awww. Bless. That was so cute. Josh wished he could be like that. Ah well. He was having his life, and Jack was having his.

"I have got SO much to tell you," Josh said as they entered the parking lot and his eyes raked the lines of automobiles, noting a pretty smart late-Sixties Mustang fastback to the right of where they were heading.

"I gather," Jack said, "Is it about….?"

"Yup," Josh nodded.

Jack clicked his keyfob and the indicators of a Chevrolet Malibu flashed.

"Oh…..not a 'Vette then?" asked Josh, referencing Jack's current Twitter avatar.

"That's not mine, you know that!" Jack said, "Maybe one day."

Josh loaded his bags into the boot and got into the passenger seat, Jack joining him and firing the engine. Immediately Josh was startled by the radio playing a song…..Borderline…by Madonna. Old-school. And oh-so-gay.

"This reminds me of one time Coddles turned up to the arena and he had 'Into The Groove' blasting through his speakers," Josh remarked.

"What? Big Cody a fan of the queen?" Jack asked, "Thought he was too busy with his Star Trek figurines?"

"He'll murder you for that," Josh chuckled.

"All the same to me," Jack said, "Not far, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Sort of," smirked Josh.

Jack grinned in response. He knew exactly what his former announcer friend was referring to….with a reputation like Josh's it wasn't difficult.

"When we get there, you sit down and I'll make you some," he said, "Sorry it won't be a liquid one though but I'm sure the protein content will match."

Josh laughed, part-amused, part-taken-aback. When did Jack get so sassy?

After about fifteen minutes, they were entering a suburb, very Wisteria Lane-esque. Jack swung the wheel around and the blue sedan pulled onto the driveway of a house with, Josh noted, an absolutely immaculate front lawn and flowerbeds. Jack opened the front door and padded inside, kicking off his flip-flops.

"You mind removing your shoes?" he asked.

"Sure," Josh said, obeying his host without question and padding inside after him into the hallway.

The home was immaculate. So tidy and looked so welcoming at the same time. This was most definitely a gay man's place. Josh was half-expecting a quiche to be in the oven when he was given the inevitable grand tour.

* * *

**I will carry on but this chapter's passed 8000 words so I better stop here before I ramble any more! 3 sex scenes and the hint of a 4th! I'm exhausted (creatively you dirty gets) after this so I will continue where I left off in Chapter 12.**

**Very announcer-led but enough hot hunky wrestler action to balance it I reckon. Despite the combover, I still think Swagger is one gorgeous hunk and has been neglected in slash of late, which is a shame because I think he's a great one to slash, especially with that body. For those who've seen my tumblr, Jack Korpela is sooo much hotter than I expected. KJ-Slashbug tweeted me a photo of shirtless!Jack and his body is HOT AS. So that's why he's been brought back. And also I wanted to go in a different direction and explore the uncharted waters of NXT, some great potential characters there, and also….drama with the ex (Richie) too! And plus it has Paige who is just amazing.**

**The Cody/Josh drama continues. And believe me it ain't over yet.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Thanks again as usual for the regular and much-appreciated feedback!_

_So for the next few chapters it's going to be a completely different direction for the story…..so I do advise having the NXT website open in a tab so you can put faces to names! I must be the first to write NXT-themed fiction. Obviously the regulars will pop in and out, so those who prefer the more familiar pairings (ie Codiase), don't worry! A few characters we've met before anyway!_

_So, on with the show._

* * *

"And that concludes the grand tour," declared Jack Korpela as he led the older, smaller man back into his beautifully tidy and very classily furnished living room.

Josh was blown away by how well-kept this home was. There was no quiche in the oven, sadly, but there was a plate on the central breakfast bar bearing a number of home-made cookies. Jack really was…a boy wife. There were a few aprons hanging on the back of the door to the utility room. Obviously, it wasn't totally like Bree from Desperate Housewives' place, there were plenty of old WWF posters and framed programmes on the walls from shows Jack (and Matt) had been to in their youths, as well as many more recent ones neatly stacked in a box under the stairs. Jack's dirtbike (clean, of course) was resting in the garage.

"Want a drink?" asked Jack, opening the smart wooden cocktail cabinet.

Josh didn't know what to do with himself. Such hospitality and he'd only been here ten minutes.

"What you got?" he asked.

"What do you fancy?" asked Jack.

"Too early for a cosmo?" asked Josh.

"A bit," Jack grinned, "But its not like we've got to wrestle today, is it?"

"Guess not," Josh agreed.

"But a cosmo? It's not the Nineties anymore," Jack grinned, "And anyway, I thought you were saying thsat you didn't want to be reminded of Cody while you were staying with us."

"You got enough for a daiquiri?" asked Josh.

"You're so gay," laughed Jack, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the appropriate liquors. Nothing cheap here…..Jack certainly had the best…..wonder if it was his lowly developmental wages or Matt's comfortable announcer's wage that paid for the contents of that cabinet…

Finally, a glass of the red cocktail, complete with umbrella and straw, was placed on the breakfast bar while Jack got busy making himself a drink. The weather was beautiful today as well. Jack padded over to Josh clutching a darker brown drink.

"What's your poison then?" asked Josh.

"Long Island Iced Zee," Jack replied, "Like the tea, but with a shot of Jager instead of the cola...otherwise known as the Jersey Tea. Zack taught me it. Well actually, Robbie did."

"Robbie?" asked Josh.

"Yeah,. he lives on our street, great friend of mine," Jack said, "You not know him? Robbie E? TNA?"

Josh's mouth dropped open…Jack fraternising with guys from the Other Promotion? Cody would die when he found that out.

"What?" asked the Pennsylvanian, amused.

"You hang with TNA wrestlers?" Josh asked.

"Robbie's a great guy, to be honest, we don't talk about work much, and I knew him before he signed with TNA," Jack went on, "You'll probably meet him while you're staying."

"Oh…I know who you mean," Josh said, "Had to think for a moment….he's the Jersey Shore one who's basically their version of Ryder but looks like Pauly D?"

"That's the one," Jack said, "He's really nice, honestly. Just forget who he works for….he doesn't care that I work for Vince."

"Let's face TNA is basically the elephant's graveyard for our castoffs," scoffed Josh, supping his cocktail, "And they have to deal with Hogan."

"Help yourself to a cookie," Jack said, "I'll need to make some more though for tomorrow, seeing as we're taping. NXT's a lot different from FCW….and Dusty Rhodes is just awesome….by the way, how has Cody been recently?"

"An asshole," Josh said, more honestly than he thought he could ever be, "He's changed so much…it's only been the last few months as well….since the parade."

"What, when you went up to Georgia….and….ahhhhh," Jack said, getting where this was going.

"We were both drunk and just caught up in it, Teddy even encouraged it," Josh said, "But since then he's been different. I can't banter with him like I used to either. He gets pissed easily and he's SO fucking possessive. Seriously, you wouldn't think he's five years younger than me, he acts like my permanent babysitter and bodyguard. It's so nice to be away from him….and from being on the road actually."

"Full Sail's hardly down the road, we have an early start," Jack reminded him.

"I know," Josh said, "But no flights…omigod, you wil NOT BELIEVE the last 24 hours.."

He got a cocky grin on his pretty little face now and Jack smirked too.

"I see the dry spell's come to an end," Jack said, "Oh…apart from…the other thing.."

"Yep…that…anyway," Josh went on, "Oh my, it was like being sixteen again. On the way to Smackdown, I took the tourbus for a change….so we stopped at a rest stop….dryhumping in a toilet stall first…but Tyson Kidd nearly caught us."

Jack grinned.

"You've not changed a bit, you know that, Joshy," he said, "I think I prefer you when you're unattached…if I'm honest."

"Guess how many times Jake fucked me?" Josh said cockily.

"You're gonna tell me anyway," Jack smirked.

"Four, and oh man….he's so big….I forgot how much heat he packed…no wonder he ended up married to a supermodel."

"Joshy…." sighed Jack, "You know you can't go stealing married guys to get your fucks, even if it makes you cum harder."

"Er….pots and kettles?" hit back Josh, "Who was the one who opened his legs to me and then watched me fuck Mike that night?"

Jack blushed.

"Past is the past," he said, "You reckon you'll meet anyone from our lot? You probably will, I know you too well, mister."

"I might, though half the roster look like unwashed hippies," Josh said, "So Rollins is safe, as is Ohno."

"He's been feuding with your ex," Jack said.

Josh's stomach burned with guilt. He had tried to push that topic of conversation to the back of his head. But he would no doubt see Richie tomorrow so he may as well confront the issue with some Dutch courage inside him.

"Ah," Josh said.

"I don't really have much to do with Richie," Jack said, "He does try and talk to me though. Promise me you won't get into any fights with him though…wil be awkward for Paige, Oli and myself."

"Oh shit, haven't told Paige I was coming," Josh replied, "Who's Oli?"

"Keep up, Joshy!" Jack said, "New guy. Oliver Grey. Quiet, shy…but jacked as hell. He's from England too."

"Don't know him," Josh confessed.

"You'll meet him tomorrow," Jack said, tapping something on his phone, "Just texting Paige."

"Saying what?" asked Josh.

"If she and Oli fancied meeting for breakfast tomorrow," Jack said.

"So whats the etiquette?" Josh asked, "Ring names, same as regular WWE?"

"Yup," Jack said, "Plus, I can't pronounce Paige's actual name!"

Josh began tapping a text.

_**To: MsLayEl**_

_hey hun how r u? In FL wiv jack korpela….cocktails at lunch lolz Jxxx_

The phone soon buzzed with a reply.

_**From: MsLayEl**_

_huh? what u doing in Florida? U never said last night X_

Josh mentally kicked himself before replying.

**_To: MsLayEl_**

_u busy rite now? call me so I can tell u then xxx_

The phone soon began to ring.

"Hello?" Josh said.

"_Hello darling," _Layla's voice sounded from the speaker,_ "When did you fly out?"_

"This morning," Josh said, "I'm staying at Jack and Matt's place….gonna be on NXT for the foreseeable future until they finalise my feuds on main TV."

_"Aw right,"_ Layla said, _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Didn't want his Lordship poking his nose in," Josh said, "It's what I need, Lay."

"_You can't run away from your problems,"_ Layla said sternly, _"When you come back, Cody will still be here. I hope you have told him you're out there."_

"Yeah, no response," Josh said, "You should come out here sometime though, Lay.."

Layla paused before answering.

"_Actually,"_ she said, _"I was going to tell you before but may as well now, I'm coming over there myself with Alicia soon."_

"Really?"

"_Yeah. Listen hun, I gotta go, talk later, OK. Give Jack my love."_

"Will do. Bye Lay. Muahz."

"_Mwah."_

And he hung up. Jack just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sounds like you need a holiday, boo," he said.

"Yeah," agreed Josh, picking up his cocktail and taking a large gulp, wincing as the strong booze hit him on its way down, "I think with the way Cody's being at the moment, another week on the road with that stubborn…." He broke off and took another gulp, draining the glass.

"Go easy, hey," Jack said, "Don't want your debut match to be with a hangover! Dusty won't be impressed."

Josh's stomach flipped over. Oh. Fuck. He'd totally forgotten the American Dream worked here! Along with other legends. And he bet Dusty didn't know about his and Cody's fallout. Now he really did feel nervous. This wasn't such a good idea. He now had to avoid his ex boyfriend, as well as his best friend (whom he was currently not speaking to)'s father! As well as be trained under the formidable Bill DeMott. Mind you, that wouldn't be so bad. What about the good things? Staying with some nice people, getting to meet a whole roster of new faces (many of the current NXT players weren't signed when Josh was in FCW earlier this year) and make new friens. Also, wrestling new opponents and maybe even getting storylines will be awesome too. There were only so many matches Josh could work with the WWE jobbers – Mahal, McIntyre, Hawkins, etc...before he got bored.

"Want another?" asked Jack.

"Better not," Josh said, "Haven't eaten in hours so I'll probably get fucked on two cocktails."

"This'll cheer you up," Jack said, and he disappeared out the room, Josh hearing him eagerly pounding up the stairs…and then down again before re-appearing with an iPad.

"You're as bad as Coddles, I don't care about how awesome Siri is," Josh complained.

"No," Jack grinned, "This is one of my favourite songs at the moment, often play it when I've had a rough day at training or something. Mattie hates her but I fucking love this girl!"

His finger was dancing on the screen and then he mounted the iPad on the table.

_Ugh!  
Mm, yeah  
La la la la la, ha ha  
Ugh!_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_  
_Thought I needed to upgrade_  
_So I went and walked away way way_  
_Ugh!_  
_Now, I see you've been hanging out_  
_With that other girl in town_  
_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_  
_Ugh!_

"Cher Lloyd?" Josh scoffed.

"Shut up, this is what Paige and I always ask for at bars and shit," Jack said.

* * *

Josh was sat in the lounge whilst the younger man was bustling about in the kitchen, cooking their dinner. Josh was being well and truly spoiled already by his new best friend and he hadn't even been in Florida a full day yet. The only thing this house was missing, apart from Matt Striker, Josh felt, was a big cuddly Labrador laying on the cream carpet of this homely living room.

He'd done a massive Twitter follow frenzy earlier at Jack's insistence so the NXT wrestlers knew who was joining them for a bit. Well, not the whole roster, after all, in any work place you couldn't get on with everyone, so Josh had followed Oliver Grey, Jake Carter, Corey Graves, Briley Pearce. Jack had said make sure to follow them if nobody else. Obviously he already followed Paige and had been exchanging DMs with her about how awesome it would be to hang out here. He'd long since gotten over his shyness around the English girl, though she still liked to tell him how adorable he was and that she wished he wasn't gay. All purely for banter obviously. Paige was like a younger Layla in Josh's eyes, though obviously her background was very different – this girl was born and brought up in the squared circle and despite her ridiculously young age, was already bordering on veteran in the sport. Josh remembered her and Sofia Cortez (whom he missed a bit) taking on Layla and Audrey Marie in the London girl's return match …..seemed such a lifetime ago now. And Josh and Richie were still boyfriends. Oh well. That's a bridge he'd have to cross.

Josh remembered Briley Pearce, AKA Dolph Ziggler's brother from when he was in FCW….nice enough guy, if a little too much of a jock for Josh's taste to hang out with….odd that he was now doing Josh's old job over on the yellow show. Josh had caught a few episodes of the new format now and then but being on the road obviously meant sometimes TV catch-up fell behind more pressing tasks in hand.

Whatever Jack was cooking in there smelt utterly amazing. Josh didn't even realise the former commentator was a kitchen queen at all – all dirtbikes, cans of beer and wrasslin' and all that. But after being played the back catalogue of Cher Lloyd all afternoon, and that night out with Jack the other day, Josh realised that Jack was just very good at cultivating the right image for the right people. This was a guy whose NXT character was a straight rip off of 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes…..'Just' Jack Korpela. It was funny watching some of Jack's matches because he played the arrogant, vain heel amazingly well and had the comic gestures down to a T. And the fact that his ring attires were basically identical to Cody's just took the biscuit. Plus, Jack most definitely had the legs to pull it all off, though.

Jack was most definitely what they called a 'boywife'. Apart from being a developmental wrestler that is.

Josh was exchanging more texts with Layla, mainly talking about how Jack was spoiling him. She certainly seemed to be thawing towards him and the messages were definitely more light-hearted. He'd spotted a Taylor Lautner poster in the downstairs toilet when he went to spend a penny earlier and had to text Layla at once.

Her response?

_**From: MsLayEl**_

_I demand 2 kno where he got it….want that in my loo! LOL xxxxx_

Josh had to admit he wasn't impressed with Jack's One Direction calendar, but hey, live and let live. He was bored now anyway and peckish thanks to the amazing aromas wafting from the kitchen….he felt so lazy sat here. Jack must have needed a hand in there! Josh swung his small legs off the sofa and padded around into the open plan kitchen.

Jack was just filling a bowl with some salad vegetables, but Josh was more surprised by his clothes….or rather the shortage of them. He was in just a pair of shorts and wearing an apron. Now Josh could see how toned his body was….and wow, his arms had bulked up. The other night in the club, it had been dark so Josh didn't get a great look at Jack. No wonder Matt was turning his swag on of late…..Jack was getting very hunky. Small still, but, wow.

"Anything I can do?" asked Josh.

"Nah, go sit," Jack said, "Almost done. Yeah I can see you gawping. Want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, go on!" Josh grinned.

"I usually cook in just my underwear," Jack smiled, "And the apron, obviously. Sometimes….Mattie can't wait for his dinner….."

"So he has you for the appetiser?" Josh said.

"Lasagne's almost made," Jack said, blushing a little, and bending down to open the over, "Go lay the table for us, and make sure the wine's at room temperature."

Josh chuckled to himself. He just imagined what Cody would have said in that situation. And probably probed Jack for more information.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, dodging the tea towel Jack flung at him.

* * *

Little Josh didn't appreciate being blasted awake early by his phone alarm…this bed was so fuckin' comfy he never wan ted to leave it! Even the spare room bed at this place was awesome! Matt and Jack were almost like the perfect gay couple. Matt, the big butch top Daddy, Jack the younger, smaller fem bottom boy who kept house while Matt was at WWE doing shows. Josh had seen those infamous leaked photos of Matt. He knew exactly what the former teacher packed down there. And he bet Jack was permanently satisfied, the little tart.

He stretched his arms and checked his phone once more. Ugh. Still, today should be an interesting day. And if dinner last night was anything to go by, Jack's cooking was fucking amazing. He never knew that a former announcer could be so good in the kitchen. Josh made a mental note to spend more time in his own from now on. Cody was always bragging about how Ted's barbecued brisket was the best he'd ever tasted (no, not a euphemism, even with Cody)after all. Josh slid his briefs on (he was alone in this room so why not?) and padded towards the door, picking up the neatly-folded towel Jack issued to him before bed last night.

To his surprise, the door to Jack and Matt's room was open, and the light was on. Jack was already up? Wow.

"Morning boo," Jack said, from the small table. He was currently applying some wax to his hair, teasing it into that quiff do that was quite trendy at the moment.

"Morning," Josh replied, "What time were you up then?"

"An hour ago," Jack said, "A boy's gotta look good for TV tapings ya know. Plus I bet my regime's longer than yours."

"Try me," grinned Josh.

"Let's see," Jack smirked, "Face mask, cleansing, toning, leg and ass shaving, washing down, face shaving, blow dry…"

"Blah blah," Josh said, "That's every one of Cody's Dashing videos right there."

"You know how much I follow that," Jack said, placing the wax tub down and spraying his hair solid. He looked so different with that hairdo…it was quite startling actually. Definitely more of a twink now. But if it was part of his heel attire then that was cool. A wrestler who still lived his gimmick in the cyber era.

"Yeah, course," Josh said, "Oohh….can I use your ensuite then?"

"Go right ahead, boo, I'm done," Jack said, "As long as you fold the towels after! And crack a window. Just had that ceiling painted."

"Yes," sighed Josh.

Jack was such a Stepford Wife it wasn't funny. But it was adorable all the same. Especially as he knew Jack was getting pretty good in the ring now so it was OK. And plus the boy had a dirtbike and drank Bud Light too. Man points were safe and all that. He padded into the bathroom and peeled off his white Playboy briefs. These used to be his favourite pulling briefs back in the day. Cody bought them for him for his 29th birthday, he remembered. In fact both Cody and Layla had bought him designer underwear that year! But 2009 was Josh's sluttiest year so he supposed it was appropriate. He turned on the rather spacious shower. Wow. Proper power shower too. When the water was warm enough he stepped his small, tattooed form in. Fuck. Forgot to bring his Axe through. He peered down and picke dup a stylish black bottle. Chanel _gel-douche pour homme_…..could he use this? He remembered Mike having all sorts of posh bodywashes like this back in the day.

"Hey? Jack?" he called.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I use your shower stuff, forgot mine?"

"Sure," Jack's reply came.

Josh felt quite bad….its was obviously expensive but if Jack was OK with that..

Once he was scrubbed down he padded back into the bedroom, where, Jack was still sat. What the hell could he possibly have left to do?

That answer came when Jack capped the lipgloss bottle. Josh was just reminded forcefully of Cody's hilarious lip-gloss grooming tip video. (_"Don't believe what you read, it's not just for women.." _Yeah whatever Cody)…or was that clear nail polish. Jack had some of THAT as well by the looks of it. Josh adjusted his towel around his tiny waist.

"When are we meeting Paige and….who was the other guy?" he asked.

"Once we get to Orlando," Jack said, "So give me a shout when you're ready."

* * *

Good job they left early actually, because they had an hour and a half's drive to get to Full Sail University. Josh had to note with amusement, the Armani glasses Jack was currently sporting as they were driving down the Interstate, coffees in the cupholders and Jack's iPad plugged into the car radio. They reminded Josh so much of Cody's old "off-duty" glasses…..Josh squirmed at the memory. That was when Cody was still fun and not controlling every move Josh made. Josh wished that Cody would come back. The loveable big kid who liked to tell everyone at breakfast exactly WHAT Ted DiBiase did to his ass the night before. What happened? Why do people change? But then, the Jack currently sat next to him was the not the guy Josh knew when the Pittsburgh native worked at WWE – he was just that quiet announcer boy who looked about 15 and just did his job on Superstars and old-style NXT. Jack had most definitely changed for the better. He was like Cody of old.

Only without the interfering qualities of the Georgian.

Jack pulled up in the University car park and switched off the engine.

"Where we meeting them?" asked Josh

"Diner just down the road, we can walk," Jack said, "Just so we got a parking space."

The boys locked up and began to head back off the site onto the sidewalk and began to make their way towards the diner, which Jack pointed out, was ahead.

"The college's eaterie food is shocking," Jack said, noting Josh's quizzical look.

"Can't be as bad as that shit Catering try and pass off as chilli," Josh said, reaching into his shorts pocket to pull out his cigarettes, putting one into his mouth and sparking up.

"Still got that disgusting habit, I see" Jack said.

"Yeah, sorry, I really should quit," Josh said.

"You should boo, you're an athlete now," Jack said.

"Maybe when I'm ready, hey."

They were by now approaching the diner, which had a car park of its own but Josh wasn't going to grizzle about it. He spotted two people stood outside, instantly recognising the long raven locks of Paige, and a huge, hulk of a man stood next to her. Josh's eyes raked the man's body instantly, shown off nicely in a black vest…hello handsome. That must be….what was his name again?

Paige's pretty face lit up when she saw them.

"Time do you call this?" she grinned, wandering over and hugging Jack, before doing the same to Josh, pecking both his cheeks before ruffling his gelled hair.

"Mind the hair!" pouted the little man. He was the oldest here…he just realised.

"Keep pouting, the wind will change!" the Norfolk-native girl said, giggling, "How long did Mister Dashing spend getting ready this morning, bet he was up at four putting on the slap?"

She was so like Layla it was scary. Maybe just because she was also from Southern England, only her accent was much heavier than Layla's, who'd obviously picked up a hint of Americana after living in Miami for years.

"Back off you," Jack said, "Joshy, this is Oliver. Oliver Grey"

"Hey," Josh said, offering his hand to this damn hot hunk.

"Hey," replied the man.

Oh wow. Josh melted. Another Brit. Where was that accent from?

"I'm Josh," he said, "Where you from?"

"Devon," the man replied, still pretty quietly.

"Like the accent," Josh grinned, "Shame Lay's not here really."

That guy was hot as fuck, Josh thought. Jack certainly knew how to pick 'em.

"Well," Paige said bracingly, "Are we going inside or stand out here like lemons?"

"Waiting for Josh to put that dirty thing out," Jack said.

Josh blushed.

"You should give up!" Paige scolded.

"Can it," Josh replied, "Just because you can't legally buy smokes yet…"

"Oi!" Paige cut in, "Less of your lip. Just remember Layla's coming here soon and I don't want to have to tell her you've been mouthing off again."

She smiled straight after. This was how Josh and Paige's blossoming friendship worked….she may well be over ten years YOUNGER than him but she still liked to mother the little man. Josh just remembered how she, Sofia and Raquel used to all collectively coo over him and try to invite him to their hotel rooms or out to bars with them….ah the memories.

"Sorry," Josh mumbled, flushing.

The large man laughed nervously. His phone buzzed and he took out of his pocket to check it. He flushed again when he saw who the text was from.

"Who's it from?" asked Jack, grinning.

"Nothing," mumbled the man.

"Don't try even thinking you can hide stuff from US, Oli," Paige said, deftly reaching over and snatching the man's phone out of his hand, "Awww! Hey, boo, check it out….lover boy again."

Lover boy? Wait, this guy was gay? Now Josh's interest was piqued even more.

"He's not my lover boy," Oli said, blushing furiously. He was so shy it was really rather adorable, even for a man with his considerable size and beefiness.

"You'd like him to be, wouldn't you?" Jack teased, "Oli and Briley sitting in a tree…."

"Wait, what?" Josh was totally lost here….had he missed something.

"Inside, I'll explain," Jack said.

Josh had noticed Jack calling him 'boo' earlier, not that he minded, in fact he liked it a lot. Now he saw where it came from. He could tell from the off, that he'd found the NXT versions of himself, Layla and Cody right there! First morning and NXT was already seeming like it will be SO much fun. He hadn't even had his first match yet.

They located a table for four, and then Jack and Josh sat down first.

"C'mon Oli, need your muscle," Paige grinned, "Usual for us then, I take it…Joshy…what do you want?"

"Just get me a waffle," Josh said, eyes still fixed on the dashing Oli stood next to Paige. A big built jock of a guy without the usual douchey personality? Josh liked a lot. And he'd only met this guy 5 minutes ago if that. And that accent.

"Anything else, training will be tough," Paige said.

"Scrub that, I'll have the same as Jack," Josh said.

"You'll need it," Paige went to the diner bar to place their orders.

"What was all that about?" asked Josh.

"All what?" asked Jack.

"Wait….you said Briley? As in baby Nemeth? Dolph's brother?" Josh asked. He remembered Briley from back when he himself was there….well it was hardly the distant past but early 2012 seemed a lifetime away - for starters Josh was then in a relationship.

"How many other Brileys are there?" Jack said, "Briley's bi. You never knew? Even when you were with us before at FCW? Mind you, you spent most of your time with your tongue down Steamboat's throat! Sssh….they're coming back. Just saying though, there's more gossip where that came from."

"Oh," Josh said. He didn't even mind about the dig at Richie. He'd slept on it and accepted that he'd just have to be adult and mature about working with his ex boyfriend.

"Sorry," Jack said, realising his tactlessness, "Didn't think."

Jack also realised he better keep the OTHER story about Richie to himself for the time being.

"It's OK, it's my mess, I created it," Josh shrugged, "He finds out about me and Swaggs….and.."

"Ah," cut in Jack, "Well_ I _won't tell him! I know _you_ though….you'll end up bragging."

"I will not!" protested Josh.

"Will too!" hit back Jack.

"What was that you told me last night about Thursday nights?" Josh smirked.

"And?" Jack said, not a trace of a blush, "Regular slots keep me and my man happy."

"How will you cope this week then?" grinned Josh.

"My rampant Rabbit," Jack smirked.

Josh's mouth dropped open. He was utterly speechless. Cody Rhodes eat your fuckin' heart out. Even Josh, one of the biggest hoes about….didn't keep toys.

At that point Paige appeared with Oli, the pair bearing coffees.

"I just got you the same as Jacky-bear," the Anti-Diva said, "If you hate it, sorry about that."

Josh was still unable to speak while Jack fought back laughter, keeping his face utterly straight and blinking at Josh through his designer glasses (which he didn't actually need, they were just accessories, like Cody's "off duty" glasses)

"Cat got your tongue, Joshua?" Paige continued, sitting back next to him, whilst big Oli perched back next to Jack.

"I just told him about how I cope when Mattie's on the road," Jack said.

"Oh he knows about the vibrator then," Paige said nonchalantly.

Josh had just taken a gulp of the latte he'd been got (with hazelnut syrup…..Cody would NOT approve) and at that he spluttered and almost sprayed them all with hot coffee.

"Had you going there didn't I?" chuckled Jack as Paige and even shy Oli laughed with him, "I cannot believe after all you've been up to, and being friends with Cody Runnels for five years, you can even get shocked by anything?"

"Nothing beats A-Ry talking about being fisted," Josh said, clearing his throat.

Now it was Oliver's turn to choke on his drink. His face was bright red.

Josh looked at him curiously.

"He what? Really?" Paige asked eagerly, "Tell us more!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" whined Josh, "That disgusting ho's sex life is not something I want to discuss before eating!"

"I thought you and him were good mates?" Paige said, "You never said you'd fallen out."

"Wasn't worth boring you with," Josh said, "But yeah, long story. Basically, you know he and Evan Bourne used to date?"

"Yeah?"

"And Evvy got done for drugs twice and has been out for almost a year?"

"Yup…?"

"Basically Alex decided he wanted to sleep with anything and everything with a cock. Seriously. Talk about overdoing it. Two guys in one day a couple of times. In the space of about 6 weeks, he somehow managed to fuck Johnny Curtis, Hunico, John Cena, one of our referees, one of the cameramen….Mason Ryan, oh, and the Funkasaurus."

"You're not bullshitting are you?" Jack asked.

Oliver's eyes were wide, his face still red.

"Nope," Josh said.

"I bet he's so loose back there now when he farts all you can smell is sale lube!" Jack scoffed.

"OH JACK!" cried Paige as the others howled with laughter, even Oliver, despite finding this whole conversation awkward as hell.

"Well…..it's disgusting!" Jack went on, "Seriously….that's at least one different guy a week!"

"Plus the anonymous hookups on Grindr," Josh went on, "I know….look at A-Ry you just think, yeah, typical oafish jock, all muscles and smashing hot chicks and zero brain cells."

"Oh c'mon!" Paige chuckled, "I can see right through him….there was a boy like that at my secondary school….he was one of the best guys at PE and sports in our year, all the girls were desperate for him to ask them out….and yet in Year 11 he came out. And he was just like Riley….big, built, stupidly good looking….all _look at me, I'm so manly_…turns out he took it up the arse."

"And I suppose you were told every detail, yeah," Jack teased.

"He came to watch my parents' shows," Paige said, "We just got talking about stuff."

Oliver had gone very quiet now. Josh was shooting him flirtatious glances and it was making him blush. Oliver already had a painful crush on one co-worker….and now another good-looking guy was clearly giving him the eye. Josh sipped his latte, still keeping his eyes fixed upon the handsome and very buff jock sat opposite him next to Jack. Josh felt daring. He raised his foot…..and gently rubbed inside of one of Oliver's legs. Jack looked at Josh….and then looked at Oliver whose face was still adorably scarlet.

"So, Oli, what did lover boy say this time, huh?" the Pittsburgh native said, eyes glinting with mischief behind his overly-expensive specs, "Tell ya his new record on the weights?"

"Stop it," Oliver mumbled, "Just asking me if I wanted to meet for lunch today before tapings start, that's all."

"And you think that's all he wants, lunch?" Paige grinned, "Come on boo, just ask him out. What you so afraid of?"

Josh was getting a certain vibe of this hot piece of muscle-man. One he'd never thought he'd get from someone as solidly built as Oliver. Oliver was almost Ryback-size. Well perhaps not, but compared to the twinkish Jack and lean Paige, he was. Talk about a gentle giant.

"I'm going to the ladies," the Anti-Diva went on, "If our food comes when I'm gone, don't you DARE pinch my hash brown again, Korpela, or I mean it, I'm ruining all your make-up."

"Oooh, I'm scared…" teased Jack.

"You will be, my promo didn't just apply to the Barbie doll girl divas," Paige grinned, "You are most definitely a Diva if ever I saw one. You just happen to have a nicer arse and a cock."

"Bitch!" Jack pouted as she stood up and wandered across the diner towards the restrooms.

Josh was chuckling. He was happy to just watch their banter and how their friendship played out. He didn't even realise Paige and Jack were so close.

"So," he said, fixing his gaze once more on Oliver, "How long you been with NXT then?"

"Not long," Oliver said, "I've only had one match so far. Ohno squashed me."

"Ouch," Josh said, "It's alright, you'll get more soon."

"It won't be shown for a bit," Jack put in, "You do realise who Kassius is feuding with right now?"

"Who?" asked Josh, dreading the answer.

"Your ex," Jack said, "So Oli here got saved by Richie."

"You and Steamboat were boyfriends?" asked Oliver.

"Yup," Josh nodded.

"Oh," Oliver said, turning to exchange a look with Jack.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" asked Josh.

"To be fair boo, you did dump Richie via Facebook," Jack said, "He's not just taken it lying down….he's not been saying nice things, all I'm gonna say."

"He said something about his ex being crawling with loads of STDs," Oliver said.

"Did he now?" Josh said.

"Not to me," Oliver said hurriedly, "He and….Briley…were talking in the toilets one day…Briley asked him how he was dealing with his breakup."

His face had flushed notably when he said the name Briley. It was so cute to see….like a twelve-year-old with his first crush. But Josh's heart sank. He'd forgotten that Briley Pearce was a good friend of Richie's. And he was fast realising that actually, this beautiful big boy was off limits. Shame. He was probably a great power top underneath as well. But that was OK. Josh liked a challenge. He knew he should be careful. But how often did you meet guys who looked like Oliver Grey….and weren't colossal douchebags? He had the body but none of the boorish personality of the typical muscly jock…..ten a penny in indie federations (XFW was notorious for that, Josh remembered). Oliver actually seemed like a really sweet boy. A sweet boy with the Herculean body of a god. Josh got his Android out.

"Whatchoo doing?" asked Jack.

"You're as bad as Coddles," huffed Josh, "Don't worry, I'm not getting Grindr on, I'm just having a look on the NXT site….I only followed a few of you on Twitter, just don't want to make myself look like a douche in front of them all by forgetting names."

Which was an out lie. He just wanted to see the photos of Oliver in his wrestling gear…there he was…Oliver Grey…..oh HELLO big man…purple trunks too….nice…..and that was a bulge and a half. Josh looked back up at Oliver, who was idly playing with a pepper pot. The day was still young. Josh could try and have his way yet.

Jack was observing his little friend closely…..He knew what Josh was up to. He was going to have a quiet word once they were at the arena.

Paige bustled back over at that point.

"Our food still not here?" she asked.

"Nope," Jack said, "Was just telling Joshy about Richie."

"Oh….yeah….seriously, just ignore him, he's been a little bitch lately," Paige said, "Have you told him about…..?"

"No….should I?" Jack asked, dropping his voice.

"Tell me what? Quit it, this table's tiny," Josh said, "What's happened."

"Richie's tried to get over you," Jack said, "One night, he got really mashed….."

"Ended up in bed with Nick Rogers," Paige said, "Well, by in bed, I meant down a gulley…yeah, classy or what?"

Josh's mouth dropped pen….and he got a hot swirl of combined anger and horror in the pit of his stomach….Richie? No way? Who was Nick Rogers…..hang on, check the roster again…..hmm, at least that guy was hot….but Richie….Josh was horrified. Richie a slut? No.

"Don't worry, he's not turning into Riley," Jack said, "But he wasn't exactly….quiet…."

"How did you know…suppose he told you did he?" Josh said pointedly.

"We were on our way back to the hotel," Jack said, "We all arranged a big roster night out for that week so we stayed here in Orlando overnight, Mikey and CJ were asking where Richie and Nick had gone…..so a few ofus went out to look….caught them both down the alley nearby…..Richie with his pants down….bent over…."

Josh had to admit…that image was still hot. Richie was a great bottom…but…giving himself to a colleague who was probably not even gay..No. Josh felt sick.

"Worst part?" Jack went on, "He saw me there, remember he was off his face, and went _'oh yeah Nicky…..youre so much better than Josh ever was…._' Sorry boo (he looked at Oliver who was again staring at the table) a little too much info, but…..yeah…I've never felt so awkward in my life."

"Well how often do you watch colleagues fucking down alleys?" Paige said,

"I didn't watch! Seriously, we didn't know what to do. CJ asked them what the fuck they were doing….Richie almost passed out….Nick wasn't too happy either. He didn't remember the next day….neither did Richie. It was a shitty bar though. That paint stripper they tried to sell as tequila.."

"Wow," Josh sighed.

"Yeah, not pretty," Jack said, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, but just thought you should know."

"Oh that's cool," Josh said, "I'm glad I heard it from you rather than someone I don't know."

"Richie can't remember, and Mikey and CJ haven't said anything to him, so between us, OK?" Jack said.

Josh was still trying to take all this in. Richie doing something he would have done not too many years ago. And a revenge fuck of the worst kind. What had he done? That was his fault right there.

Oliver was still playing with the pepper pot, his tanned, large, ripped arms winking in the strip lighting of the diner, trying to not listen to the conversation. He was so grateful that Paige and Jack took him under their wing when he signed, and that he was able to make friends with them. Oliver was a softly-spoken, shy sort of guy, and obviously enjoyed wrestling, but he knew he didn't have the ego or big personality of the others in the locker room, and at least he wasn't alone to take the odd hazing or two. But all they seemed to talk about this morning since Mathews turned up, was sex, sex, and more sex. It was like they were (unintentionally)rubbing poor Oliver's nose in it.

One of the first things the Devonian wrestler had learned about Jack Korpela, the former announcer-turned-developmental wrestler, was that Jack was in monogamous, happy relationship with Matt Striker, fellow wrestler-turned-announcer, and was open about his sexuality. There was also the other two who weren't here….but that was for later. Oliver had heard plenty about Josh too, both from Jack and Paige, as well as the rumours that so often circulated in the gossip-driven world of WWE. Oliver knew Josh was a slut. Briley…..Oliver's….crush….had definitely mentioned that his brother Nick (AKA Dolph Ziggler) once had a one-night-stand with the small man from New Jersey currently opposite him. But Josh definitely seemed nice….if a little…forward. Oliver was certain he'd not imagined the foot stroking his leg earlier. Oliver wasn't interested. Josh was cute and pretty….but not Oli's type. No offence at all to him, but Oliver was after someone with a bit more…muscle.

* * *

**I really could go on but I'm gonna have to leave it there because I am aware it's been roughly a fortnight since the last chapter! Sorry it's so late, I am now full-time in my job so chapters will be a little less frequent than they were, but I haven't given up on this, don't worry!**

**We are going to remain at NXT for the next few chapters, and I do urge you all to take a look at the roster, in particular everyone who's been namechecked here as they may or may not feature! For those on tumblr, there is a photo of Oliver Grey on my page, (_Dashingjetblack_) so if you need to look him up. He is adorably cute, even for a big guy. The shy personality just seems perfect for him. And I could not resist an NXT version of the original "trio". **

**Some of you may not be overly keen on Jack Korpela's extended role in this but this is just how I want the story to develop – I still want to keep things different at this stage! Sorry as well for lack of smut but I think we had more than enough in the previous one! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Thanks again for all your kind words! This new direction for the story was such a gamble and I'm glad that people do like it!_

_I'll open on more familiar grounds though, just to show I haven't strayed too far off the beaten track._

* * *

In a hotel room, two sculpted men were on the bed…..a brunette on his back, legs resting on his partner's shoulders. His partner, a blonde, was right now pounding into him, the bed creaking a little during this somewhat half-arsed coupling.

The bottom boy (or more correctly, man, with his build), was just laying there….his hand lazily jerking his sizeable hardon…..it was no use. Even with the most gorgeous specimen of manhood to ever walk this earth currently deep inside his ass…it just wasn't doing it for the brunette. Not tonight.

"Come on baby boy," groaned the blonde top.

Cody just huffed, his hardon softening quite rapidly.

"Just quit it," he complained, as it was now starting to hurt due to his really not being in the mood for sex.

Ted pulled out of Cody and lay beside his fiancé, sighing heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, "You've just lain there like a bag of Idaho potatoes!"

"Fuck you," snapped Cody, turning away to stare at the wall.

"Come on, baby boy, I was just playing," Ted said, trying to appease his decidedly frosty beau, "Talk to Teddy. Tell me what's bothering you. You wanted an early night."

"I know," Cody sighed, turning around to face his man, "Teddy….I love you….I never thought I'd be such…a shit lay."

"You're NEVER that, baby boy," Ted chuckled, "But…..I have to admit, and it's my fault….we've become a lil bit vanilla."

Cody's cock began to harden almost instantly…just the way Ted's accent shaped those last 3 words….it was heavenly. Call Cody a sap if you want, but even now, Ted's honeyed voice still did bad things to him.

"Lay back," Ted went on, "Go on."

Cody did as he was told, Ted's hand instantly slipping between those perfect, smooth, long legs that could easily have been a woman's. The blonde's fingers began to caress the skin between them, just underneath Cody's ballsac and on the inside of his shapely thighs. Cody let out a muted whimper. Ted was so good with his hands. They had literally skimped on foreplay and just got straight down and dirty….maybe if Ted just took it long and slow….Cody's mind might not wander….onto what was currently bothering him.

Ted knew that something was on Cody's mind…he'd spotted Cody reading his Twitter timeline earlier and going noticeably quiet and stroppy afterwards. He'll please his baby boy first and they can talk after. His cool fingers, still slightly lube-scented from earlier, began to softly caress the now-hard length of muscle, Cody reaching up to slap Ted's hand away.

"Ah-ah. Hands away." drawled Ted playfully.

Cody's blue eyes were closed and his pouty lips were parted as soft moans left them, his sculpted pectorals rising and falling as he became more and more turned on. Such an amazing body. Ted leaned down a bit and gently began to kiss at Cody's neck, in that special place where he knew Cody was ultra-sensitive. A sharp mew left the partially-open mouth as Ted continued to jerk Cody's cock with his right hand, his lips softly pecking at the muscular neck, tasting that all-to-familiar flavour that was uniquely his Coddles.

Cody whimpered a bit more.

Ted knew that whimper instantly. It was that particular one which indicated Cody wanted kisses. The blonde duly shifted his head up and gently took Cody's lips with his own in some chaste pecks, Cody's arms reaching up and pulling Ted down onto him, mouths now clamped together, and Cody's pink tongue thrusting into Ted's mouth.

Ted managed to pull himself off, grinning at the hungry look on Cody's pretty face.

"No, baby boy. Relax. Just take your time."

He began to jerk a bit quicker, clicking his tongue in that cowboyish way he so often did to tease Cody. Cody was close….oh so….fucking close…he began to slowly fuck the air, trying to will Ted to move faster, to bring him to completion.

Ted knew Cody was close, and it was lucky he was a pro-wrestler really as he had plenty of give left in this arm! He could feel Cody tensing up…saw those blue eyes fly open, roll back….a split second before the gasp left Cody' mouth and a thick rope of semen splattered up that sculpted torso….shot….after….shot…..as Cody rode it out…Ted marvelling at just how….prolific Cody's release always was….it seemed to never end.

Cody had a very satisfied smile on his face as his chest rose and fell. One happy boy. One relieved Ted.

"That better?" he drawled.

Cody just nodded.

"Teddy….you didn't…" he said, noticing Ted's still very much hard cock.

"Shush." Ted said, "Never mind me."

Now the orgasm had subsided and reality was rapidly flooding back, Cody's mind was once more filled with the images that were bothering him before.

"Now we'll talk," Ted said, lifting the covers so the boys could get comfy, "Come here baby boy. I'm here all night. Tell me what's bothering you."

* * *

Back in Florida, Josh, Jack, Paige and Oliver were just showing up at the University campus, ready to train and practice for tonight's tapings. Josh was a little nervous about meeting the other wrestlers. Obviously many of them he'd recognise and remember from his short stint in FCW before, but since then, obviously a fair few new signings, such as the Exeter native Oliver he'd met today.

It was time for them to split (well Paige to go to the Divas locker room).

"You OK boo?" asked Jack as they wandered along the corridors towards the men's locker rooms, "You've gone quiet."

"Just a bit nervy that's all," Josh said.

"You know must of us!" Jack said.

"Yeah but not properly," Josh replied, "I just used to be with..him…all the time."

"Ah," Jack said, "Still, Oli was the same not too long ago."

"Yeah," put in the Devonian.

"By the way, when's lunch?" grinned Jack, winking at Oliver who blushed.

"Its' just in the cafeteria," Oliver mumbled, "Quit it. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Whatever!" Jack smirked, "Just be yourself."

"I am!" protested Oliver.

Jack sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"Here we are," he said, a few minutes later, pushing open a door, and the aroma of sweat and bodyspray assaulted Josh's nostrils….just like back on the road. A few of the Superstars were already there, Josh recognising the most familiar faces of Kassius Ohno and Bo Dallas, along with two he remembered as Corey Graves, the brooding, slightly Pete Wentz-esque guy, and Jake Carter, better known as Vader's son. They'd all been in FCW when he was there, but apart from the odd word, he barely knew these guys personally. And another Jake to add to the mix. Good job Josh had decided to can his seedy little affair with Swagger really….

"Hey Jake, Corey," Jack said, "You remember Josh, don't you?"

"Hey," Jake said, extending his hand to Josh, "Nice to meet you…again."

Corey wordlessly also offered his hand. Josh knew him to be a quiet one backstage from before.

"What you doing back here?" asked Bo Dallas.

"I'm gonna be working on NXT for a while," Josh said, "They haven't got anything for me up on mainline TV, so they said I could do some work down here in Florida. How you been?"

He had been quite pally with Bo before.

"Yeah same as ever, thanks for the Twitter follow," Bo continued, "Took me ages to work out that the second account was your secret one. No wonder…whew."

"Hashtag team bottom," Jack grinned, "You boys won't know what hit you!"

"Two of you? Double trouble then!" chuckled Kassius, "So, what cookies have you brought for us today then, Korpela?"

"Yeah," put in Bo, "We get first dibs."

Jack sighed as he took off his backpack and pulled out the tin of cookies, the same which Josh had seen when he arrived. He did wonder why he wasn't allowed one! Jack was clearly one of those people who bribed co-workers with baked goods to be popular? Layla used to do that back in ECW. Until Cody ate them because he'd forgotten his wallet to a show and couldn't buy lunch…..that was another story.

"What kind?" asked Jake Carter, reaching into the tin and taking a cookie.

"Cranberry and white chocolate," Jack said, "I even put in whey protein so they can be considered health food."

"Ah shut up and just hand 'em out," grinned Kassius, thickly through a mouth full of cookie, "Dude, these are amazing. It's not fair. No man alive should be able to bake shit this good!"

"Be grateful," Josh chimed in, "You should see some of the crap Catering try and feed us on the road."

"Want one, Corey?" asked Jack.

"Sure," grunted Corey Graves, and took one, nibbling it cautiously.

Jake reached in to take another, but Corey slapped his hand away, shooting him a dirty look that did not go un-noticed by Josh. Odd. Maybe their fluid tag-team on screen didn't translate too good off screen.

Oliver was texting on his phone while this was going on, totally oblivious to heat was happening.

"Oli? Cookie?" asked Jack.

"M'fne," Oliver replied, not looking up.

"Texting your lover?" teased the Pittsburgh native, replacing the lid of the tin and shoving it back into his backpack.

"Shut up!" hissed Oliver.

The door to the locker room opened again and a few more men came in. Josh turned beet-red and his stomach filled with ice….he'd recognise that brunette hair pulled into a kung fu fighter-style-bun anywhere, even with the shades. His ex. Richie Steamboat.

Josh hastily sat down and opened his bag, pretending to look for something so he didn't have to look at Richie.

Richie just walked moodily by and headed for the corner to change into some workout clothes.

"Morning!" came a voice Josh knew. He remembered that one very well. Briley Pearce. It must have been as well….Oliver was so red now you could have toasted bread on his cheeks. Jack just got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Morning Briles, cookie?" he asked, reaching once more for the tin.

"Cheers dude," Briley drawled, sounding so alarmingly like his elder brother as he took two cookies, "I'll probably spoil my lunch, won't I, Oliver?"

Oliver muttered something and fidgeted gawkily.

"Hey Rich, you not having any?" Briley asked his friend, who was changing sullenly in the corner.

"Clearly not by that face," jeered Bo Dallas, to catcalls.

"Oh….hey Josh," Briley said, spotting the new face still rummaging aimlessly in his rucksack, "What you doing; here?"

Richie looked around, a look of pure unease on his face. A combination of resentment and dread filled the second-generation wrestler. He thought he recognised that cologne when he walked by actually. He loosened the elastic band and let his long black hair fall down by the sides of his head, before pulling up his track pants.

"Come to do some matches down here for a few weeks," Josh mumbled, spotting the expression on his ex-boyfriend's face.

"Oh awesome, where you staying?" asked Briley.

"Down in Tampa," Josh said.

"With me and Matt," put in Jack.

"Make sure you wear your indoor shoes then, dude," chuckled Briley amiably, "I've been in that house….funny, this guy's hobby is fuckin' dirtbike riding, and yet you get one speck of mud in his carpets…."

"Took me an hour to shampoo your puke out my guestroom carpet, that's why!" pouted Jack.

"Sorry dude, but you did pour me those horrible cocktails all night!" Briley grinned, "Who you got tonight then?"

"Dunno," Jack said, "Haven't seen the booking board yet. Joshy's probably gonna squash CJ or Aiden."

"Or Dalton," put in Kassius, "Hey Grey, what's up, bro? You look like you've eaten some bad meat."

Poor Oliver didn't know what to do with himself. Being his hefty size meant he couldn't hide behind the lithe form of Jack or blend in to the background.

"Hope they don't serve bad meat when we're at lunch later," Briley beamed….Oliver positively gibbered and he was now the colour of a fine red wine.

"Right ladies, we're gonna go pump some iron," Kassius announced, "See y'all for training or at the show."

He headed out, followed by Bo, and thankfully for Josh, Richie, leaving Josh, Jack and Oliver with Briley, who was just now getting changed. Corey and Jake were both also quietly changing into workout clothing. Josh was definitely getting a weird vibe from those two guys. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He'd quiz Jack about it later, he decided.

"Where you fancy lunch then Oli?" asked Briley bracingly, "We can eat the slop and mix with the students, unless you got somewhere in mind? Your choice, buddy."

Oliver blushed scarlet.

Josh grinned to himself. Any idiot with a functioning gaydar could tell Briley was chatting Oliver up and setting up a date. He was making a move. Oliver just didn't know that yet. But Josh wanted a piece of that softly-spoken English beefcake…..but he was just going to have to accept that he was off-limits. Ah well. He supposed trying to lay a newcomer on his first day here would probably not win him many friends.

"How about we hit the gym downtown rather then here, and then find somewhere then?" Briley continued, still grinning at Oli who was so red you could cook an Ulster fry on his cheeks. The Brit just nodded and stood up.

"Don't do anything me or the queen wouldn't do!" Jack smirked.

"Aren't they one and the same?" smirked back Briley.

"Oooh, gettin' sassy are we, baby Nemeth?" Jack hit back.

"Don't push it Korpela," Briley chuckled, practically manoeuvring poor shy Oliver out of the locker room as the large man almost tripped over his own feet as he walked out, Briley following close behind.

"Okay," Josh said, "What the hell just happened here?"

"Well," Jack said, "Briley clearly is taking Oli out for his very first date."

"First date?" asked Josh, raising his eyebrows, "How old is he?"

"25," replied Jack, "By the way, Joshy….sit down a moment. Need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you giving Oli the come to bed eyes earlier."

Josh blushed.

"Oh….you noticed," he said.

"You know I did," Jack reminded him, "Look, I'm not being a bitch or a cock-blocker, but leave Oli alone. He's not that type of guy. He's very innocent."

"Innocent….wrestlers aren't innocent, we beat each other up for a living," Josh said.

"Look," persisted Jack, "Oliver…is a virgin. He's 25 and never had a boyfriend. He's really shy and embarrassed about it, so don't mention anything. He doesn't know I've told you, but I have to…I know you too well, Joshua Matthew Lomberger. I just don't want anything ugly happening, that's all."

Josh sighed heavily. Wow. That was what he thought about Oliver though…..no 25 year old man is that shy around other men without being inexperienced.

"But how…..he's fucking hot," Josh said, "I know so many boys who'd drop their pants in five seconds for him….and from what I can see…he's a big boy."

"JOSHY!" hissed Jack, "Quit it, OK? It's just how it is. Oli told me not long after he signed….Paige and I are his only real friends…he's had a tough time fitting in here. We've taken him under our wing, I suppose. Oli says that when he tried to find a boyfriend back home, people turned him down when he said he wanted a date. He wants a man who will treat him nicely…..chocolates, flowers, that sort. He just wants love. Not a quick ass pounding. Like Cody and Ted have I suppose."

"Coddles was no innocent virgin before Teddy came along, oohh no no," Josh said, "Ask Shawn Spears or Maryse from when they were at Ohio Valley together. Coddles was just as much a ho as any other twink in his teens and early twenties. He just looked innocent, with his fringe and gappy teeth. I know his deepest secrets. But when Ted signed and he met him officially - that was it. He decided there and then that Ted was the man he wanted to grow old with."

Josh had surprised even himself by how painless it was for him to talk about his almost-ex-best-friend like this.

"When did Cody and Ted first get together?" asked Jack, really quite interested in how the Priceless duo became an item. They were such a well-known couple in the wrestling business (out of the eyes of fans anyway) after all.

Neither of them noticed Jake Carter listening in, with quite a sad, winsome look on his face. They'd forgotten the Girlfriend's Favourites were even still there.

"Just before Night Of Champions 2008, so almost 4 years ago," Josh said, "Might even have been Summerslam….I dunno, long time ago. No. That was it. Night Of Champions was when they first had sex. They'd gone on a few casual dates before then."

"I may have to watch that pay-per-view again," Jack said, "See if I can spot the signs in their match. And how do you know?"

"Coddles couldn't WAIT to fill me in," Josh said, remembering very well. He also remembered, with a jolt, what (and who), he himself had been doing at the same time. That was one partner, besides Brock Lesnar, he'd kept to himself all this time, from anyone, especially Cody. He'd hate Cody to find out from anyone else…and no, it wasn't Ted. Josh had seen Ted in various states of undress, but he most definitely did NOT know Ted biblically. Despite his track record.

"I bet you know all the little details," Jack said.

"I even know who came first," smirked Josh.

"Ewww, seriously, that's TMI," Jack said, "You and Cody have the most weirdshit friendship I've ever seen. If I didn't know you as well as I think I do, I'd say he was dating you, not Ted."

Josh felt a horrible pang.

"People always say that!" he protested, "We're just close…we're like brothers."

"Bet Goldust doesn't like that," grinned Jack teasingly. "I thought you were wanting to get away from Cody anyway. You said last night he was pissing you off like hell."

"Don't get me started," huffed Josh.

"I won't, don't worry!" Jack assured him, "And I still can't believe you went to the Runnels house for Thanksgiving….what an honour, eating turkey with a fucking Hall Of Famer!"

"Friendship has its perks," Josh said, "But GRR…..he's such a pain in the…ugh I should stop talking about him."

"You started it," smirked Jack.

Just at that point, Josh's phone buzzed. Text message.

"Layla?" asked Jack as the older man reached into his bag for his Android to check the text.

_**From: Codfish.**_

_Dad just text me and told me u NXT. how long?_

Not even one kiss.

Josh tapped a response.

_**To: Codfish**_

_ATM I dunno. How u doing? _

He didn't put his usual signature. Things were still pretty bad between them after all. He didn't expect a reply. Or at least anything more than a few words back. The phone buzzed again.

_**From: Codfish.**_

_surprised u care. hager boasting in locker room how he got sex 4 times the other night. ring any bells?_

Josh's insides burned horribly. Part of him was angry that Cody was still being so impossibly nosey and possessive. The other part was dismayed that he couldn't even text civilly anymore. Cody was just an asshole. Or at least behaving like one right now.

The phone buzzed again.

_**From: Codfish**_

_ur silence says all I need to know. Slut. U should be ashamed of yourself. _

Josh could have cried. How DARE Cody tell him how he should and shouldn't feel? If Cody had said that to his face than he probably might just have punched the Georgian. His eyes were already filling with angry tears.

"You OK, boo? Gone so quiet?" asked Jack.

Josh just showed him the messages.

"Ugh….sorry but he's got no right to say shit like that to you….who does he think he is?" Jack snapped, "Clearly something special just because he's from a wrestling family. Brat. Now I see why you were so happy to come out here! Don't worry, Paige, Oli and I will look after you. And Mattie will as well. You're safe out here with us."

He pulled the smaller man to him for a hug.

Josh hurriedly rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, "Not great for the first day. Shall we go hit the gym?"

"Meet Paige for a coffee first," Jack said, hurriedly tapping his own phone, texting the British Anti-Diva, asking her if that was possible. She replied yes, she was hoping to work out with the boys rather than the girls anyway. Jack got to his feet, and linked his arm in Josh's. Josh was reminded again of how Cody used to be around him. Jack was literally just like how the ravenette was from the early days in 2007 to around a year ago. It didn't help matters that Jack's gimmick was basically a rehashed 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes character either. But oh well.

* * *

Jake Carter watched Josh and Jack pick up their wallets and leave the locker room. About time too. They were just sat there gassing for ages, it seemed. He knew he shouldn't have been listening in to their conversations, especially when Mathews was talking about his relationship with Steamboat, who'd been very quick to leave here once he realised his ex was over here for the time being.

"They've gone," he said, turning to Corey who was scrolling on his phone, looking moody yet bored.

"At last," huffed his tattooed tag partner, who'd already donned his track pants, keeping his shirt off (as he usually seemed to do).

Jake shuffled around, and leaned forward, in eager anticipation.

"Noo.." Corey hissed, putting his hand up, "None of…that….."

Corey leaned forward and began to suck at Jake's neck, enjoying the mew that emanated from the second-generation young wrestler. Almost on autopilot, Jake reached over to pull the waistband of Corey's track pants down.

It was always like this.

He would be the one who undressed Corey (or rather, just got Corey's cock out for him).

But he, Jake, always had to take his own clothes off, once he'd got Corey going. Corey usually gave him a little foreplay. If not much.

Which he was now doing.

He stood his naked, stocky and toned body upright briefly, before bending over the bench, as Corey efficiently applied a condom to his cock, before standing up himself, putting two fingers inside his mouth…and then gently but firmly inserting them inside Jake's entrance….it was so wrong…but to Jake (and to Corey) it felt so right.

* * *

Josh and Jack were sat in a corner of the University cafeteria, along with Paige, all three supping (skinny) lattes.

"Jack," Josh was saying.

"Yeah?"

"Graves and Carter…..back in the locker room. Something weird about them."

Josh had been dying to ask this when they were there but he was scared they might overhear. He didn't want to put too many noses out of joint while he was here. And that vibe had been bugging him.

"Oh…yeah," Paige said, "Surprised your gaydar didn't pick it up. They're shagging."

"No. Way?" Josh gasped. He was gobsmacked.

Big van Vader's boy was gay? And in a relationship with his tag partner?

It really was a whole other world out here in Florida. First Briley Pearce turning out to be bi, then finding out one of the newcomers was a gay 25 year old virgin, and now two more of the developmental wrestlers were queer too?

"They're so obvious as well," Jack said, "Jake's a good friend of mine. But they're not….exactly…a regular pair."

"What you mean, kinky?" Josh asked, grinning. He had after all had to share locker rooms with Alex and Evan when they were dating…..and put up with John Cena's roving eye…and more.

"No," Jack said, "It's sad really."

"Yeah," Paige said, "They're not…officially going out."

"Oh I see, so fuckbuddies?" Josh asked, "And Carter doesn't want Daddy finding out?"

"Something like that, yeah," Jack said.

"So….who's the bottom?" asked the small man, a smirk on his face.

"Trust you!" grinned Paige.

"Well, it's the best role so tell me, Which one?" Josh persisted. He had a funny feeling he knew the answer already…

"Don't tell anyone," Jack said, "It's Jake."

"So, big van Vader's boy takes it up the ass, says something about the business really," Josh said, "Seeing as Coddles, Teddy on occasions, and Richie did."

"I didn't need to know about Richie but thanks anyway," Paige said, giggling.

"All of them have wrestling Daddies," Josh said, "Maybe its because it's all the body oil…."

"You're terrible, you," Jack chuckled.

* * *

Josh was warming up backstage, ready for his NXT debut. He'd enjoyed a good hard training session today – those who whined that Bill DeMott was too tough on them were simply not meant to be wrestlers, in the small man's opinion. Bill had actually been very complementary once it was over, telling Josh he was in fine fettle for his age considering he retired from full-time ring work in 2006 (he was classified as a part-timer until now), and that he'd lost none of his spark from Tough Enough…..and best of all, his moonsault was still A1.

Jack was also stood warming up with him, both in their ring attires. Jack looked very good in his, Josh had to say. It was a pure rip-off of Cody's Dashing attire but Jack pulled it off. Black trunks with 'Just Jack' written in elegant silver script across the ass, with 'JK' above his left thigh on the front; black tape around his wrists and hands, no kneepads and matte silver boots with black detailing (Josh was sure they must be Cody's old boots!). Jack's legs were so smooth and tanned they could definitely have been those of a Diva. His dark blonde hair was styled sharply….he even wore a mirrored jacket!

"So what does the infinity sign mean?" asked Jack as he took in Josh's attire, which today was the yellow and white.

"It's special to Lay," Josh said, "I just think it looks pretty."

"The colour goes with your tan," remarked Jack, "Though, is the knee-brace necessary?"

"Makes me look badass!" pouted Josh.

"It's silver and sparkly," scoffed Jack.

"Can it. Bitch," Josh responded, feeling his stomach twitch at that….it was his and Cody's "thing" they used on each other. Felt weird using it on someone new.

"I've not done a squash match in years," he continued.

"All done 'em, boo, even me," Jack said, "Off you go then."

Josh padded along the corridor, following the directions to gorilla, where his opponent's theme was already playing. Josh was taking on Aiden English. He seemed like a nice enough guy in spot practice and rehearsals, Josh felt bad that he was squashing this upcoming talent when he was a 10 year veteran of the company. Then suddenly the sassy beats sounded.

_I'm a nasty girl, lookin' for my nasty boy…_

He sauntered out onto the stage….wow it really was such an intimate venue compared to regular WWE events…..felt more like an indie show. He got a few cheers but otherwise it was a pretty mild reception. He swaggered down the ramp in his usual style…he had to remember he was a face not a heel….he climbed up onto the side of the ropes and then into the ring, making his way to the ropes for his signature pose.

Ding ding!

Aiden came running up to him to make the first move but Josh lunged and grabbed him, spinning them both round and planting Aiden face-first. The aim of this match was more to show off his move set (except the moonsault, he was still under orders not to use it at televised matches). He went for a cover 1….2…Aiden kicked out.

It was a short but swift scrap, Aiden managed to land a few punches and kicks, and Josh even made sure Aiden scoop-slammed him. He was not going to make the younger guy total fodder. They exchanged a couple more clotheslines before Josh took a run up, diving expertly through Aidan's legs, taking him down with a fireman's carry, before barrel-rolling through into his (Layla's) signature bridged pinning predicament. 1, 2, Aiden kicked out again. Josh got to his feet, turning back to Aiden and smartly taking him back down with a low, front dropkick to the jaw. Josh then went to cover again….but another kickout by Aiden.

He pulled Aiden up to his feet before trapping him into a headlock. Aiden fought out and tried to set Josh up for a suplex, but Josh wriggled out, and then performed a back-spin kick, then another, heading for the corner. He turned and ran at the turnbuckle….jumping off the first rope, then the second….once…twice…springing off into the high cross body, Aiden catching him and the momentum sending him to the mat. Both legs hooked this time…1,2….kickout.

Both men struggled back to their feet….Aiden went for a roundhouse kick, Josh ducked before hitting Aiden right back with a roundhouse kick of his own…..Aiden collapsing as though he'd been bludgeoned by a brick to the temple. Josh kicked out his leg as he always did for his finishing pins…1,2, 3.

A mild cheer but it was a squash match, only to be expected. Josh padded up the ramp and celebrated his win once more before heading backstage.

"Good job there son," came an all-to-familiar voice with a lisp and heavy Southern accent.

"Hey Dusty," Josh said, accepting a quick hug from the Hall Of Famer and his best friend's father, "And thanks."

"Sorry I didn't catch you in training," the blonde man continued, "But I wanted to check out your form…..Cody still speaks very highly of your abilities."

"Does he?" asked Josh, feeling his stomach bubble with guilt.

"You see my boy more than I do!" joked Dusty, "Mind you, now DiBiase Junior's back on the scene.."

Josh laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he said airily, cheeks flushing.

"And I know all about you and baby Steamboat," Dusty went on, "So don't worry, you won't be put in any angles with him. But I have to warn you, if there's any…domestics….you will be sanctioned."

"Yes sir," Josh said.

"Less of the sir, you've had Thanksgiving dinner at my house!" Dusty grinned, ruffling Josh's spiked hair, "Now go get yourself changed and unwind for the night."

The large man turned to walk backstage, Josh staring at his retreating, checked-shirt-clad back as he went.

* * *

**Well, not as long as the previous one but this seemed to take ages to write this time! Plus I was under orders to get this posted this weekend at the latest! Think I managed it in time!**

**Yeah, Jake Carter and Corey Graves….wonder what's going on there? And there's more to Briley Pearce than meets the eye too….oh and the Jody drama continues…..trust me, the boys have got a long way to go before things get better…sorry!  
**

**Hope you liked it! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I still appreciate the feedback from everyone! Thaaanks guys :D We will be flitting back to more familiar places as well, don't worry, the Codiase part of the last chapter wasn't a one-off.**

**Just a warning. Major smut later….!**

* * *

The show had wrapped and Josh and Jack were changing back into their civilian clothes, ready to head back home for the night.

"Sorry Jack," Josh was saying, "Normally I wouldn't turn down beers but I want to catch up on my sleep."

"Don't justify yourself to me," Jack chuckled, "I'm not going to think you're getting middle-aged and boring. Anyway, did Dusty not tell you? We've got tomorrow and Saturday off! Plenty of time to hit the town then."

"Oh….no, he didn't," Josh said, "Being a bit easy on me aren't they?"

"Don't knock it, we rarely get this much time off in one week! Come next week we'll be hard at it," Jack commented, "Just to forewarn you, I'll be having a morning run. Always do on days off. Got a body to maintain after all."

"I know, what did you think I did on mine, sit around eating donuts?" Josh grinned.

"I know what you do on nights off, but we won't go there," Jack said, with a sly smirk, reaching into his bag and pulling his white Andrew Christian briefs on under the towel around his waist, before removing said towel now he was covered. Josh couldn't help but stare at that beautiful, smooth round ass and thighs as Jack pulled his t-shirt back on.

"Isn't it Thursday, anyway?" he said as he continued to dress.

"And? What you trying to say?" Jack said, "Mattie will be back next week….they want him to ring announce the next couple of shows. I can give this week a miss."

"I saw what was under your bed, Korpela," snarked Josh, "Soon as I'm asleep they'll be out."

"Like you don't use them?" retorted Jack.

"I don't need to, normally," sassed back Josh.

"They don't make them big enough to fit you," Jack replied, grinning good-naturedly so it was obvious he wa splaying. At that point Briley came in, and began to remove his suit.

"What have you done with Oli?" Jack said, rounding on him at once.

"Oh relax," Briley said, "He's waiting outside for me. We're going out to dinner, I'm just looking for my nicer shirt if you must know."

"What?" Jack gasped, "Why didn't you tell me after they cut our backstage segment?"

"Because you're not Oli's father," grinned Briley, "Let him stand on his own two feet, he's a big grown boy now."

"You think I'd let you take Oli to a restaurant without chaperones?" Jack said.

Briley huffed, somewhat pissed off.

"Korpela," he began, "A dude Oli's size and weight could easily flatten you. You need to learn to back-up a bit. Yeah OK, you get your ass bred by Matt Striker, the DILF of the WWE most nights and you have the nice house blah blah, but dude, stop being so controlling, huh?"

"I want Oli to be happy," Jack said obstinately, "And you. Are you sure this is what you want…..I'm just saying, what happened when Brad…"

Now Josh was interested.

Brad?

What?

Briley had ANOTHER man? While he was there? How oblivious had he been the last time he'd worked at FCW?

"Dude….whoa whoa….back up just a moment," drawled Briley, "I thought we agreed to not talk about…him."

"He's coming back here next week to officiate a few Diva matches, I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah, I do," Briley said, "But….I've moved on. He knows that. You know that. I know that. The fuckin' road agents know that."

"I hope Oli knows that," Jack said, "That's all."

"Dude, I'm not an asshole." Briley said, "Catch ya Sunday for training, OK?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack said.

Briley spritzed himself with a bottle of cologne from his bag before straightening his shirt and padding out of the locker room. His bottom half was still the suit trousers and shiny shoes, but he'd changed into a more expensive-looking shirt on top and removed his tie. He looked very dapper and very much the well-dressed jock, eager to be the gent on his date.

As soon as Briley left, Jack motioned for Josh to follow him out the locker room, Josh really not with it right now. This place was like a soap opera, so much drama! Brad….why did that sound familiar to Josh?

"What was_ that_ about?" he asked as he followed Jack down the corridor.

"You really are clueless, boo," Jack said, "Paige can take it from here."

He shot a charming grin at the anti-Diva who was stood by the door, tapping intently on her iPhone.

"Huh?" the young English girl said.

"Tell Joshy about Briley and Brad," Jack said.

"Why?" asked Paige.

"Cos I just bumped into Briley, and he's now taking Oli out to dinner."

"Is he? Awwwww that's so sweet!" gushed the ravenette girl, "So why am I telling Josh about Briley and Brad?"

"Because he didn't even realise they were dating last time he was here?" Jack said.

"Wow, even Vince knew they were going out," Paige said.

"Which Brad?" asked Josh, "Do I know him?"

Jack sighed and exchanged a look with Paige.

"Brad Maddox," he said patiently, "He's now a referee on mainline TV….you must know him. Young, pretty, black hair, juicy round tush."

"A very nice round tush," put in Paige.

"So I'm guessing he…."

"Was the bottom boy, yes," Jack grinned, "They were the most adorable couple in the world. And open. Everyone knew Bradiley- that's what we called them actually. Like Cody and Ted. It was really sad when they broke up."

"Yeah," Paige said, "By the way as usual you tell me to do something and then do it yourself. Anyhoo, Brad got called up to the main roster at the last minute to go and be a referee….he had 3 days to pack his stuff, sign his new contract and then piss off on the road."

"Briley acts like this big, smooth, manly jock, but he was so upset," Jack said, "That's how I ended up washing his puke out my carpet. Invited a few of the guys and girls over for some drinks, just to keep Briley's mind off it….he was necking stuff….and he cried his eyes out. He told me if Brad had stayed here a bit longer….he'd have got down on one knee."

"Awwww," Josh said, "But…did Dolph know? He could have been a buddy for Brad?"

"Briley never told his bro," Jack replied, "It was just between us basically….just us developmentals. Brad didn't want to do long distance – he said he wouldn't want to tie Briley down when he was so young in his career. They're best friends though. Kinda like how you and Cody used to be really."

"What happened between you and Cody? I thought you'd be friends for life," Paige put in.

"Don't ask," Josh said.

"Don't, I've heard it, it's complicated, too much drama for one day," Jack said, "I'm sure Layla will probably have an update when she comes to kick your ass in the ring next week."

"Excuse me? Me, wrestling family background versus a former Heat dancer…no contest!" Paige grinned, "I'm kidding by the way….I can't wait to go against a British opponent again."

"Thought you hated Barbies?" grinned Josh.

"I hate prissy Barbie dolls who cannot take a bump and cry if they break a nail in the ring," Paige said, "Hence why I'd never face Jack in a match."

She shot a mischievous grin at Jack who had a camp scandalised expression on his face.

"You two should have a match, I'd love to see you two fight," she continued, "Ask Dusty, go on! There he is, just leaving."

"Do you?" asked Josh, to Jack.

"Hell yes, I can't WAIT to show you what I can do," Jack said, "Hey, Mr. Rhodes, sir, can we have a word?"

Dusty came ambling over, his usual amiable grin on his crinkled face.

"Less of the sir," he chuckled, "We're not working. What up?"

"Can you get me a match against Joshy next week?" asked Jack eagerly, "It would work…him being a babyface and plus they can push the 'former announcers' stuff."

Dusty just grinned.

"I suppose," he said, "Though no hair pulling, biting or eye-scratchin'! I want you both to take it seriously…no gigglin' or nothing like that? Think you girls can manage it?"

"Yeah! Course we can!" Jack beamed, "Aww thank you, thank you."

"By the way," Dusty said, turning to Josh, "My boy just called, said he's coming down with Layla next week."

Josh blanched.

"Did he?" he stammered.

"What's the matter with you two, does he not tell you anything these days!" chuckled Dusty.

"Something like that," lied Josh. He hated lying to the Hall Of Famer. Especially as this man had sometimes been a father figure for him in the past.

"Ah I dunno, modern men," sighed Dusty, "So see y'all next week, enjoy your holiday and make sure you keep smashing that gym."

"Yes sir," Jack said.

"Sure," put in Josh.

Once Dusty had left, the three made their way out into the car park.

"So, what do you reckon Briley's doing to Oli right now?" Jack asked.

"Probably being the perfect gentleman," Paige said, "Stop worrying boo, Oli knows that if anything's bad he can give one of us a call. Just go enjoy your day off, lucky little shit."

"See you soon," Jack said, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her, which was how he usually said goodbye. Josh did the same before they parted and made their way towards their own rental cars.

* * *

The drive home was a little quiet…little Josh deep in thought as he watched Orlando flash by into the distance to be replaced with the repetitive dreariness of the highway. Cody's bitchy texts had got him thinking. He probably should just confess all to the ravenette. Tell him what happened….the other month, before he had his dirty little trysts with Jack Swagger. And, tell Cody about that one partner only he knew the name of (apart from, obviously said partner).

Jack knew about…what happened before Swagger. Now Josh was considering telling Jack about this other secret fuck. Jack would be the first person to know that guy's name apart from the guy himself. Four years were a long time, and that guy didn't work for WWE anymore. Jack wouldn't blab. He was clearly a guy who valued his friends' happiness very much. Josh trusted Jack enough to finally tell someone.

It was bizarre that he Josh, should keep the name of one of his conquests secret when he was happy to fuck-and-tell about so many other wrestlers in the past. It was because that man had some history with Cody as well. And because he didn't have the greatest reputation to his name to boot.

Put another way, Josh was lying when he said Todd Grisham was his most…memorable lay. (The threesomes didn't count in his eyes). This un-named man had given Josh a night that simply could not be repeated. It was naughty. It was dirty. It was sweaty. But above all….it was MANLY. To Josh, it just told him everything about how out-of-this-world sex with another man could be. No manscaping or grooming, or doucheing. It was filthy man-sex. And Josh had been hooked. But he knew it was the one time.

Because he hadn't called the shots.

The man had approached him. Gruffly.

And Josh had been pretty damn easy to get jumping to his tune.

Because he knew Cody was otherwise occupied.

"You're very quiet," remarked Jack as he indicated to come off the freeway. Already? Wow Josh had been away for the fairies for a while.

"Sorry," Josh mumbled. He was a touch embarrassed. Reliving the memories of this man had started to make him hard.

"Thinking about Cody?" asked Jack kindly, "He's the one being a douchebag here, not you. You're allowed to be with whomever you want. Jake wanted it, so did you? You're both adults. Jake knew what was at stake."

"Not that," Josh said, "It shows how fucked up my friendship with Cody is really. You obviously know that he doesn't know about…..you-know-who, but I've been thinking about something else."

"Ooh. This sounds pretty heavy," Jack said.

"It is, I know I've been a dick to hide it from Coddles for so many years."

"Please tell me," Jack sighed, "You didn't have Ted before him?"

"NO!" Josh protested, "Despite everything, Teddy is one of many wrestlers who's not been in my bed! I would never have done that to Coddles. He was in love with Teddy from the first time he saw him. Nah….you won't believe who it is. I mean, after Brock Lesnar I'm surprised I could shock anyone."

Jack almost crashed into the car in front.

"WHAT?" he cried.

"Did I not mention it?"

"No you fucking did not!" Jack continued, "You've had sex with BROCK FUCKING LESNAR? WHEN?"

"Years and years ago, when he was first here," Josh said, "And Cody knows about it. No, this is someone different. I swore I'd not tell anyone….not even Layla…..but."

"Tell me when we get home otherwise we'll end up causing a pile-up," Jack said.

* * *

Young Oliver Grey was sat reading the menu of this nice Italian restaurant while Briley Pearce was in the gents. Oliver had read a bit about American restaurants before he'd flown out to start his contract, and he was thankful he'd not been fobbed off and taken to Olive Garden. He knew enough about Stateside brands to know that he would not be with a man whose idea of a romantic date was to take him to the equivalent of Bella Italia. Perhaps a lunch with mates but not if he wanted to be impressed.

Oliver was a shy boy. But he knew what he liked. He just wanted to be wined and dined. He was old-fashioned, he supposed. He liked to be made to feel like a prince. And he felt silly wearing his WWE-issue tracksuit top over his vest and jeans because he'd not thought to bring a nice shirt. Briley had said that was fine, he looked good no matter what he was wearing. But Briley had approached him with a new, more expensive-looking shirt, no tie and suit jacket and invited him out for dinner tonight.

Lunch had been lovely. Briley had already spoiled him enough today. After their workouts at a more upmarket gym in town, Briley had taken them to small backstreet diner for lunch which he said did awesome food. And it was. For such a fratboy jock, Briley was the most perfect gentleman Oliver had ever met. He was already starting to feel something for Briley. He knew of course that Briley's actual name was Ryan, but he thought Briley was a much cooler name. And plus he could shorten it to 'Briles' or something.

This menu was proving hard to choose from. Oliver had no intention of letting his guard down too much. He was still not ready to go anywhere with Briley yet. He had been a gent today but Oliver wanted a bit more before he agreed to allow Briley near his body. And the best part of this was…..he got away from Josh Mathews…who was clearly trying to flirt earlier and didn't seem to stop talking about sex with Jack. Oliver didn't think Josh was a bad guy, he seemed nice enough, but he just seemed like a typical gay guy….obsessed with sex and slutting it about. No time for romance. Just some action inside his pants.

"You decided yet?" asked Briley, a charming smile as he removed his jacket and sat down opposite Oliver.

"Not yet," Oliver mumbled.

"You can have anything you like, don't worry about how much," Briley grinned, "This is my treat. You have what you want."

Now Oliver knew why he'd made the decision to wait and be asked out on a first date. He smiled at Briley before browsing the menu once more. Just in case he felt bolder later on, nothing too garlicky. And no fish. Definitely not.

Once he'd made his choices in his head, he then checked out the wines and beers. Briley seemed like such a typical laddish beer swiller. Oliver wondered if he would look too poofy if he asked for wine. But then he was on a sodding DATE with this guy after all. What the hell, he decided. He'd never had champagne in a setting like this before. Only at work Christmas parties back in Devon when he was a teenager and just doing wrestling classes once a week.

"Can we have the Dom Perignon?" he asked nervously.

The dark-haired jock didn't even flinch. He just smiled again.

"I said whatever you like, dude," he said.

And he didn't even snap his fingers at the waiter when it was time to order.

"Wanna share some bread as well?" asked Briley.

"Sure," Oliver said. He unzipped his tracksuit top and hung it off the back of his chair, feeling a trifle exposed in his black vest.

"Black's a good colour on you," Briley commented, as the waiter returned with a bottle of the expensive French champagne in an ice bucket.

Oliver blushed.

"Because it's slimming," he mumbled, trying not to jump as the wine was opened with a POP and two glassfuls were poured by the waiter.

"No, it brings out your tan," Briley continued. He did like this part of dating a guy. He'd been told by his ex-girlfriends (and ex boyfriend) what a charmer he could be on a dinner date. And he thought there could be nothing wrong with that. Make his date feel relaxed. He still remembered his first date with Brad. He'd been nervous as hell that night….first time dating a guy who was also on HIS first date with a guy. He didn't know how to play it. So he'd just thought fuck it, play it cool, be himself. And it had certainly worked.

"What do you think your first angle will be?" he asked, once a plate of Italian breads with oil and vinegar had been placed between them.

"I dunno," shrugged Oliver, "I'm so new I'm just a jobber at the moment. Maybe they'll feed me to Ryback."

"Fella your size, dude you could probably bodyslam him, I saw today how much you can bench press."

"That was my personal best," Oliver replied, sipping his glass of bubbly. If he kept at the wine, he'd feel confident. Just don't get too reliant otherwise he'd end up doing something he would later regret. Now he was out here in the restaurant, he was feeling more proud about being a virgin. He was just awaiting the right guy…it was HIS choice ad HIS business alone.

"Impressive, got a lot of power in those arms," Briley continued, a flirty smile now firmly fixed to his face as he dipped a cube of ciabatta in the oil and put it into his mouth.

Oliver blushed a little and drunk a bit more of his champagne. Was it too early to ask Briley about his past? Yeah. He didn't want to look paranoid as well as innocent.

"I see you've met Josh," Briley went on, "And I saw what he was doing."

Oliver almost choked…his face went scarlet.

"I'll warn you about him," Briley said, "Nice guy, very nice….he's not a bitch or anything. But you need to tell him that you ain't interested in hitting it. He's a….7-eleven. A bag of chips, if you will."

"I gathered," Oliver replied, "Some of the stuff he and Jack talked about."

"Korpela? Weird they seem such good buddies huh? Korpela wouldn't cheat on Striker even with Kelly squared," Brilet said, "Dude, you're lucky you work over here in developmental otherwise she'd have tried it on with you. Now that's a hoe that WON'T take no for an answer."

Oliver felt a little awkward. Briley had such a typical womanising jock aura about him.

"I may as well be honest," Briley said, "Cos I know you're thinking it. I was young and drunk, OK, I blame Nick. Inviting me to a roster night out."

Oliver' eyes fell once more to the neatly wrapped knife and fork in front of him. Now he felt awkward. But he knew about the blonde soon-to-be-former Diva and her….reputation. Josh Mathews was basically the gay male equivalent of her from the impressions he'd garned.

"Sorry," Briley said, realising he'd put his foot right in it, "I just don't like lying to people I really like. And I didn't want some gossip whore telling you before I do."

Briley knew that Oliver wasn't aware of his relationship with Brad. He'd approach that in due course. Not tonight. He was already trying to remove his foot from his mouth with that Kelly Kelly cock-up.

"It's fine," Oliver said, "I just….don't like thinking about stuff like that."

"Ancient history," Briley said, "So, how are you finding the States after coming here from England?"

* * *

Josh, now freshly showered and comfortable in just his sweatpants, was sat with a bottle of beer on one of Jack's comfortable white leather armchairs while the younger man perched in the other chair opposite him, also with beer.

"Weird seeing you with beer," he quipped, smirking.

"You can talk….seeing you with beer is like Kelly Kelly putting on a decent wrestling match," Jack hit back.

"Ouch…bitch!" Josh whined.

"So," Jack said, "Now you're on your own. Wanna talk about what you were telling me earlier?"

"What? Oh….yeah. Hey, what's for dinner tonight? Your lasagne was the sex."

"3 Bean enchiladas….healthy ones of course. And don't change the subject Joshy. Come on, you were all ready to spill in the car."

Josh sighed. Reliving this encounter was already going to be tough for him. Not only was it somewhat painful because the morning after he'd had to contend with an ecstatic, loved-up Cody, still on cloud 9 after his first night of passion with Ted, while he, Josh had had a somewhat more feral time in his, well the other man's bed. And on the carpet. And in the bathroom. But anyway….Josh looked down at his sweatpants….even small flashes of recollection were enough to turn him on. His libido was still in fine fettle for an early-thirty-something. He had nothing to worry about yet about growing old.

"First of all," Josh began, "Are you OK to just let me talk. Don't interrupt. Or judge. Can you do that for me Jack?"

"Sure," Jack replied, "But I thought it wasn't….bad."

"It wasn't," Josh said, "I can't explain it in few words….but it's just….intense."

"Intense as Ted DiBiase's ass?" joked Jack.

"Please, let me speak."

* * *

_******* Night Of Champions, 2008 (FLASH BACK) **********_

_Josh was stood out of shot as the two handsome young wrestlers filmed their exclusive backstage scene for the WWE website after their unqiue tag bout which consisted of no less than three instead of four._

_"Yeah that's right," Ted was drawling, wrapping his arm around the slim, pretty brunette next to him, "It's a brand new start Cody..I believe we have a bright future…"_

_Josh had to laugh to himself. The expression on Cody's face was absolutely, for want of a better word, Priceless as Ted continued to say his lines for the segment. Cody looked like the happiest guy on earth right now and was fighting the impulse to respond to Ted's sly touching. Josh knew exactly where those two were headed. That match was just full of sexual undertones and the small interviewer knew that he was not going to be hanging out with Cody tonight._

"_What about Bob, huh?" scoffed Cody, "I couldn't have done it without you."_

_No he could not. The young second-generation wrestler and new World Tag Team Champion could not wait to show Ted exactly how grateful he was. Tonight was going to be the night. In their screen storylines it was a mile stone, so it was only right that they should take their burgeoning relationship to the next level. _

_"Okay that's a wrap," said the director, "Thanks guys."_

_Once the crew had scuttled away to film the next backstage exclusive for the company website, Cody turned once more to Ted._

"_What you thinking?" drawled the young Southerner. He was addicted to this new sensation of being with another man. He was disobeying everything his father ever taught him and the word of God to commit sins of the flesh with the beautiful brunette next to him. Cody had insisted that they take things slow, and not rush. Ted already knew that even at 26, this may well be the person he might one day be growing old with. It sparkled in Cody's brilliant blue eyes when they looked at him. Cody was a baby at just 23 in wrestling, but the young man had been through years of sleeping around, failed boyfriends, and despite his age, was looking to settle down. Cody was old-fashioned at heart. He wanted a man to love. And Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior was most definitely THAT man. He was The One. Every date. Every meal out. Every day working together so far on the road had been heaven for Cody. Ted was sexy. He was manly. He was kind. He was funny. He had bad fashion sense. A heavy accent that just made him sound like he belonged on the set of Deliverance. He didn't care for technology and gaming and was more interested I hunting, fishing, football and golf. But in Cody's eyes…..he was the perfect man._

_Josh knew his best friend had been searching pretty much since he signed with the company last year, for a long term partner. Cody's first aftershow night out had been spent hanging out with Josh at a local gay bar – Cody was thrilled to meet another gay guy at WWE on his first day. And not only that….a gay guy who also happened to be, rather hot. But young Cody had been sensible enough to not act on any feelings he might have had for the older but youthful-looking man and they'd become fast, close friends as a result. There had been times over the last year when Cody mulled over the possibility of asking Josh out. And Josh secretly had wondered if Cody was into him. Maybe that's why they always went out on the pull together…sometimes even showing off their tricks for the night to each other before going separate ways to get their asses pounded senseless by men whose names they didn't even know….._

* * *

****2012****

"Cut to the chase, Joshy," Jack said, "Not that the backstory isn't any good, nor is the adorableness of Cody and Teddy…but just tell me. You're killing me here. Who did you fuck?"

"I'm getting there!" snapped Josh, "I know you're missing Striker but I'm not a talking mobile Nifty archive! Jack, this is personal to me. Cody doesn't know, remember! Just let me speak, I said!"

"Okay, okay," sighed Jack, "But you and Cody used to go out on the lash, looking for chumps to fuck you both together?"

"We were young," Josh said, "Young, naïve. And queer. It's what we did."

"Well," grinned Jack, "Cody was young…just out of developmental…you were 2 years off 30!"

"Shut up. And let me continue please."

* * *

_****2008****_

"_What you gonna do tonight, Joshy?" asked the pretty, green-clad young man as they changed into street clothes once the pay-per-view was over._

"_I dunno," shrugged the spiky-haired small announcer, "I'll see if Layla's free and if she fancies a night in or something. Gonna take it easy."_

"_Getting soft in your old age are we?" smirked Cody._

"_Just because you're clearly going to get laid tonight doesn't mean…"_

"_Can't you be happy for me, Joshy?" pouted Cody, "I'm going to show the man I love…how much I love him tonight."_

"_Awwww….you big sap," chuckled Josh, "I've never heard you be soo…..romantic about what you intend to do."_

"_Teddy's not like those circuit boys who are all girth and no brain cells," Cody said, "Teddy's…different….he's….."_

_"Never been with a guy," Josh said, "Coddles….baby…are you sure he's the one. What if he freaks out?"_

"_He won't," Cody said, "I just got a feeling. Hey. Know what? I'm so glad they filmed us from the waist up out there….when he kept touching me I almost came right there in my trunks!"_

"_Lime green, great colour choice," scoffed Josh, "That would have bordered on porn….I could see every inch of Colossus under there…and I was behind the fucking camera guy!"_

"_JOSHY!" giggled Cody, leaping onto the small man and tickling him. Their friendship was often like this….childish, touchy-feely, lots of teasing….they were very close. Maybe even closer than brothers. Cody often thought of Josh as his other brother sometimes. _

"_Back up….back up!" Josh was spluttering through peals of laughter as the stronger Cody continued to tickle him._

"_Ugh!" came a cocky voice that caused them both to stop, "Why don't you two fags just hurry up and fuck already, huh?"_

_The sour face of Kenny Dykstra was taking them both in and glowering._

"_Awww," snarked Cody, turning and fixing the blonde with a nasty glare. He and Josh HATED Kenny. He was a big mouthed jock with a roving eye and hated them both for being gay, "What's the matter, Doane? Mickie not putting out for ya? Those blue balls making you irritable?"_

"_Fuck you Rhodeth," snarled Kenny, "Everyone knows you're only here because of Daddy. Why else would a fag with a thtupid thpeech impediment be employed by this company?"_

_Josh was fuming at this point and was about to spring but Cody put out an arm._

_"Leave it," he said._

_Kenny let out a derisive howl of laughter._

"_Come on then, announcer, try it," he sneered, "That stupid fag's so pussy he lets a failed Tough Enough contestant stick up for him?"_

"_Back the fuck up Doane," came a commanding, masculine, roughneck voice. Bob Holly had entered the changing room, still in his bright green ring attire. He was sheened with sweat and in this confined space looked very intimidating. He was a bit of an asshole, yes. Most would admit that. But he had the presence and aura of a legend of the business and commanded respect in the back. Kenny just scowled and stormed away, knowing his bullying was futile in the presence of the veteran._

_"Kid," barked Bob, "You did well out there…and…..good….luck..with…him. tonight."_

_Wow. Bob not expressing disdain or disgust at his former screen protégé's sexual orientation? That was a first. Cody had learned a lot from his work with Bob but he sure as hell was not going to miss being called various homophobic slurs if he messed up in matches or training from now on. _

_"Thanks," Cody said, "Hey Joshy, I really gotta go now, Teddy said he'd meet me in the parking lot. See you at beakfast."_

_He gave Josh a hug, and then kissed him on the cheek. Josh returned the gesture. Again. This was how close the two young men had become over Cody's first year with the company. _

_"Good night. And be careful," Josh said to his young friend._

_Cody just winked and padded happly out of the locker room, his sports bag over his shoulder, eager to see his man. Josh watched the brunette disappear and then turned around to zip up his own bag, his suit folded up inside. He could still sense Bob stood near him. The smell of man sweat tearing through the New Jersey-native's nostrils. _

_Josh didn't dare to admit it around Cody, but he'd been lusting after the veteran for a long time now. Bob was one of those men that just seemed to get hotter as he got older. He wasn't polished. He was aggressive, foul-mouthed and bad-tempered. He didn't have time for fags or pussies in wrestling at all. And he worked stiff on rookies who weren't cutting the mustard. But my God, was he sex on legs. In that rugged, masculine way._

_Josh often tended to go for older men. Well, the little ho would go with anyone who'd chat him up really, young, old, fat, thin whatever…Josh remembered when Bob came back after his neck injury with his match with Brock Lesnar. Holly always had an incredible body as far as Josh, and any sane man would notice, but during his recovery it was clear that the legend had worked even harder at developing his physique. The man was bigger and more ripped then ever! And in his first few matches after coming back instead of wearing his trunks he was wearing skin-tight blue jeans. Josh had been turned on then. But because Bob could be such an asshole behind the scenes he'd been put off. Now. He was feeling brave. And Bob had never been hotter than he was now…even at the ripe age of 45._

_It had been bad enough when Cody first told Josh that the writers were going to have him team with Bob. Watching some of their matches, Josh deduced (and teased Cody mercilessly about it) that they were basically softcore 'Dads Fuck Boys' videos. Cody always seemed to get particularly miffed when Josh did that and the small man never wondered why. Mainly Josh was jealous. He'd like to be tag teamed by Hardcore Holly. But not in the way family to WWE fans._

"_So," Bob said gruffly, taking the place Cody had been, next to Josh and wiping his sweaty body down with a towel, Josh's eyes unable to leave this glorious sight, "Whatcha doin' tonight then Mathews?"_

"_Dunno," Josh said, "Probbaly might hit the sack. You?"_

"_Might get a couple of beers," Bob grunted, peeling off his green tight trunks…..oh. My. _

_Josh always drooled over Bob's ripped, solid, honed body, which was sexy period, never mind for a man old enough to be his father. And Bob was tough as anything. Those thick, solid, thighs. And that ASS. That was a proper man ass. Nothing twinky or pretty about those sold glutes. Josh actually mewed under his breath. The knowledge that Cody was getting sex tonight was already annoying him, and he hadn't had any for a while now. Not that he couldn't…he'd just been busy on the road, and just hadn't fancied going out as much. He was starting to get really turned on. He was fucking twenty-eight! Not some naïve horny teen. And here he was, in the locker room with a wrestling legend and man he saw every working day….getting all hot and bothered. What was wrong with him tonight?_

"_What you looking at?" barked Bob…holding his towel just over his crotch but most of his Godlike body shining and glistening in the harsh strip lights of the stuffy locker room._

_"N-nothing," gulped Josh, frantically turning away. This was bad. This was very bad. Josh was dead meat. He'd probably end up being put in a Chicago street fight for this._

"_YOU WERE FUCKIN' WATCING ME CHANGE!" bellowed Bob furiously, "You little faggot."_

"_No…sir," Josh whimpered, backing away. Bob seemed to be filling the room right now._

"_You wanna be a pervert? Huh?" shouted the crew-cutted man, "ANSWER ME LOMBERGER!"_

"_N-no…s-sir," Josh's eyes were filling with tears. His face was burning with humiliation. He'd fucked p big time. He let his stupid gay hormones take over…why did he think he could get away with having a sneaky peek? _

_Suddenly, he cried out in pain and stumbled onto the cold tiled floor. Bob had smacked him hard in the head, so hard in fact that he'd been knocked off balance. Bob moved forward and was now standing over the terrified commentary boy. Josh had been with many, many men in his young life. And had experienced abusive tricks. But he'd never felt as scared for his own safety as he did now. Bob could hurt and wound men bigger than his runty self without a care in the world._

_Bob removed his towel and even thogh he was ass-naked except from wrestling boots, he was still the most intimidating sight Josh had seen in ages._

"_Suck me. Go on then, you little pussy faggot. Bet you beat your little meat to me, dincha? Bet you LOVE getting smacked around by big guys you little queer….Suck. Now."_

_Bob's voice was now a low and dangerous rumble. He reached down ad pulled the pretty announcer up by his short brown hair. Josh was most definitely a pretty young thing. Still looked like he was barely legal even though he was pushing thirty. Bob liked. Bob wanted this fresh young meat. Well, he'd been here six years…but still…fresh meat to Bob. _

_Josh….was transfixed by the length of man muscle right in frnt of his eyes. This was by no means the first time he'd been made to suck an older man's cock. His lips automatically wrapped around Bob's length and he began to go to work, his talented little tongue eagerly slurping and licking over the head. _

_The musty aromas of sweat and testosterone was burning Josh's nose and his eyes were watering. But his cock was rock-haird in his briefs and sweatpants….he was starting to enoy this. He LOVED being used by men like this. He felt so dirty. And so wanted. And Bob tasted fuckin' sweet. _

_Bob threw his head back and let out a growl of approval. Kid was fuckin' good at this. No wonder half the locker room used him to dump their loads in. Born to suck cock. Bob bet that this was how Mathews got his job. If Bob had been in charge of talent relations, he'd have had this kid pushed to the moon for a mouth like this. _

_Josh released Bob from his mouth and then began to lick eagerly around the older man's hairy ballsack. Mmm. He was now clutching Bob's thick, meaty thighs like his life depnded on it and was drinking everything in greedily. He was such a little slut. But he didn't care. He bet Cody hadn't even made it to bed yet. And he, Josh…was servicing a fuckin' bona fide professional wrestling legend in Bob Holly._

_Bob pulled Josh hard up to his feet, again by his hair….the kid was so fucking good with that tongue of his, Bob was starting to get close. Already. He didn't think he could still get his buttons pushed like that at his age anymore. Especially not by a young morsel like Josh Mathews._

_"You better get your fucking little ass in my rental," he snarled, pulling Josh to him and roughly kissing him._

_Josh was still on another planet. _

"_Yes…sir," he whimpered._

_Bob hurriedly dressed, not bothering to shower, and pulled on some tight blue jeans and a brown t-shirt, again tight, and clung to his muscular, beefy body. _

_"Move it," he barked, shoving Josh roughly out of the door of the locker room._

_Josh just kept his mouth shut the entire way back to the hotel. Bob walked in front of him all the way out the arena and didn't acknowledge him once. Layla had spotted them, and was about to stop Josh, but Bob just told her to get back to her makeup. She looked offended and affronted but did as she was told. The car ride was awkward. Josh didn't know whether to make small talk. But then this wasn't exactly a date. Bob wasn't the kinda guy to take other men on DATES. He was a horny man. Who had needs. And Josh was there purely to sate them. But Bob also had another reason for taking Josh back to his room. Revenge._

_It was the same story all the way up to Holly's room. Josh following a little way behind, a little ashamed but itching to get into the privacy. He hadn't been thoroughly used like this in so long. It wasn't rape. Josh was consensual. More than. He would let Bob do ANYTHING to him. With that rugged body…how could he NOT?_

_Bob swiped his keycard and booted the door open, dumping his sports bag in the corner, curtly gesturing for Josh to come in. Josh nervously padded through the door, before Bob reached over and slammed it shut, easily removing Josh's bag and yanking the petite twink to him for some more savage, sexual kisses._

"_Take your panties off," barked Bob._

_Josh wordlessly kicked down his sweatpants. He peeled off his t-shirt so he was stood in just his red and white briefs…these were a particulry tight and skimpy pair that just covered his little bubble butt. Bob licked his lips. Nice little body. And those tattoos as well. Kid had a dirty side clearly. Not as innocent as he looked. _

_"Get those panties off," Bob barked again._

_Josh peeled them off so he was now stood naked in front of Bob. He reddened a little. But his cock was standing to attention._

_"On your knees." Bob snarled, "Where you left off."_

_Josh obeyed him without question, undoing the zipper and button and pulling the denim down…the scent of unwashed man once again bombarding his nostrils. _

_"Yes sir."_

_The jeans were so tight on Bob's thick thighs they proved a little tricky to get down….but Josh once again was sucking eagerly on that hard cock…Bob grunting and growling as that hot little mouth did its work. He instinctively tore off his T-shirt as he felt Josh's small hands grab his ass cheeks as he continued to suck. _

"_On the bed," growled Bob._

_He just watched that supple young body get to its feet and pad over to the bed, before laying on the crisp white sheets….Josh's pretty little face etched with lust. His hazel eyes were dilated, his pouty lipsparted. He was such a pretty little thing. Shame he was going to get maimed really. Bob kicked off his cowboy boots, jeans and boxers, before striding over to Josh and straddling him, his large thighs holding Josh right in place. The little man couldn't escape now._

_Josh had Bob's dick right in his face. _

_He shot a naughty smile at Bob before his hot mouth took its rightful place back over his cock…sucking and slurping once more._

_Bob was in ecstasy from Josh's talent and also gobsmacked at how fuckin' EAGER this kid was. He was a total slut. A cockhound. _

"_Harder, fag!" he barked, smacking Josh round the head once more._

_"Yes daddy!" mewed Josh and he pulled himself even more forward so his soft lips were brushing Bob's pubic hair….Bob's eyes rolled back as the pleasure shot through his veins….the kid could deep-throat and all? Better than….the other one…even…_

_That was it. Bob couldn't take it any longer. He forced himself free from Josh's mouth. Josh just smirked at him. Almost like a challenge. Was the kid trying to cheek him?_

"_On your hands and knees!" snarled Bob._

_Josh silently wriggled his supple, lean and lithe body around so his muscled, bubble ass was now staring Bob right in the face. He didn't even need telling twice to give it up. Piece of fuckin; cake. Not like the other one Bob had recently. He took some wearing down.._

_Bob shuffled closer. He was wet enough from Josh's sucking. He wasn;t going to waste time fingering that kids pussy. From the stories other guys in the locker room told, Mathews would give it up no matter what…and the kid had a nice pair of smooth thighs as well. _

_Josh cried out as a sharpness pierced him from behind. He was expecting this. He WANTED this. But it still fuckin' hurt like hell. Bob didn';t even give Josh a chance to get used to it before he drove roughly forwards, forcing Josh open and penetrating him deeply._

_Josh's eyes streamed as his body burned at the crude invasion. He hissed in pain, determined to not cry out. Bob would only hurt him more if he did. But he wasn't….protesting._

_He wanted it._

_It felt so naughty. So dirty. _

_He wanted more._

_More damnit._

_He thrust backwards…if Bob didn't get moving soon…he'd do it for him._

_SMACK!_

_He was thrown down by a huge hand to the back._

_"Don't you fuckin' dictate to me you little slut!" bellowed Bob._

_Oh yes._

_A dominant daddy._

_Josh could have died and gone to heaven right now._

_He wanted to be Bob's bitch._

_The man was filling him painfully right now._

_Bob becgan to thrust back and forth. Hard. Unforgiving. _

_Growls, snarls, rumbles and roars emanating from the older wrestler's mouth as he began to go to town on the supple body beneath him…Josh absorbing every impact with ease and rearing back for more. Whimpers. Mews. Wails. The kid was fucking LOVING this._

_Bob reached down and grasped the short, sweaty brown hair in his callused fingers and yanked Josh';s head up hard, locking him in position…Josh howling with animalistic pleasure as Bob smashed his prostate….he was being fucked like a man. By a real man. This was it. This was how it ALWAYS should be. Oh yes…oh yes…..fucking YES…_

_Josh's legs were going dead….he was hurting. But it was so worth it. He could feel it. Boiling up deep inside him. Bob's fierce growls making him edge closer every time…..he wanted to look at this hunk who was right now destroying his ass…..he wriggled with all his might, kicking Bob away._

_"STAY DOWN!" yelled Bob._

"_Fuck on me fuckin' BACK!" gasped Josh, "PLEASE, Daddy!"_

_Bob pulled outroughly. He watched the lean, youthful form roll over, those smooth, beautiful little legs spread as Josh held his ass open, his entrance raw, red…yet still inviting. Bob pushed down and forcibly drove right back inside, those smooth legs resting on his shoulders. _

_Bob reached down to lock the commentator's arms in place as he began to rsume the same uncompromising rhythm of before…Josh's little mouth crying out his feelings just like before….he was a slut. A real slut. He wanted more! _

_Josh could feel it building up inside him once more….he was taking the pounding and coming right back for more. Bob clearly had done this before. Probably with other rookies who disobeyed him. He knew how to fuck a boy's ass. Josh had had full-on-gay men who were less good than this. This was how a man should fuck. And this is how a man should GET FUCKED. Josh couldn't take it anymore….he was about to explode….he…couldn't…._

_A piercing scream rent the air._

_Ropes of semen splattered across those lithe abs as the little bitch finally lost control. Bob was hooked. He began to speed up. He was going to breed the little ass until his essence was spilling right back out again….he let out a bellow and a loud roar before he too, succumbed to his zenith._

* * *

****2012****

Josh's breath was already getting shallower as he finished his tale. He was itching to run upstairs and find some relief. He looked over at Jack. The Pittsburgh native's mouth was open. He had been deathly silent throughout this graphic retelling of what was still the best night of his life.

"Well?" he said. His voice was a little hoarse from all that talking and his beer had long since been drunk.

"Holy….and I thought Brock Lesnar was enough," breathed Jack, whistling, "Joshy. You are something else."

"So was Bob," Josh replied, a smirk on his face, "I don't think he got the name 'Hardcore Holly' from his matches. Not after the way he saw to me that night. And the morning after."

"I'm so jealous of you right now," Jack said, "Even when I was watching WWF growing up…thought Hardcore Holly was one hot mofo, and a DILF for sure. I always jacked-off to his hot bod. I always wanted to pull his trunks down, and bury my face in his sweet man ass, and just eat it out for hours. And you did that. You lucky ho."

"I sure am," grinned Josh, "And now I see why you ended up with Matt. He's a DILF for sure, too."

"Want another beer?" asked Jack.

Josh nodded.

"And please Jack, it's taken me a lot to tell you that." he said, "Please promise me you'll keep this to yourself. Don't tell Paige. And definitely don't tell Coddles. Or Lay. I'll tell them when the time is right."

"Sure. You've got my word," Jack said, "But in my opinion. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I had my reasons," Josh said.

* * *

**After 2 and a half weeks (Yes, really) this is finally up! Sorry it took forever posting but I hope its length made up for it. Been a while since I've done an 'epic' sized chapter and I have been wanting to throw in this little revelation for ages now. There's more to this than you see here too. Trust me.**

**Hope y'all liked it and sorry again for the long wait! xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

_I'm so glad you weren't too horrified by Josh's liaison with Bob Holly. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself….I will do the firsttime!Codiase scene if you guys wanted to see it, but I think that's a concept that's been done to death on here and done better than I could IMO…anyway._

* * *

Josh Mathews was stood behind the curtain at the arena in Tampa, Florida, ready for his match at the WWE NXT house show. He was starting to settle in pretty quick amongst the wrestling stars of the future already in his first week, or so he felt, and because the NXT roster was pretty sizeable, his fears on the first Thursday of having to rub shoulders with Richie were pretty unfounded.

Being part of the clique of Jack Korpela, Oliver Grey and Paige certainly helped that. They really reminded the small man of how he, Cody and Layla used to be backstage. Jack was the smart-mouthed, wisecracking leader of the pack with the long-term, hot boyfriend, Paige well, was the big sister (despite being the youngest by far), and Oliver was the quiet one. Josh had apologised to the Devonian the first chance he got about being too forward. Other members of this clique seemed to mainly be Briley Pearce, obviously, due to now dating Oliver; and Jake Carter.

Josh was fascinated by the enigmatic 'thing' that was going on between Vader's son and the intense, inked Corey Graves. Jack's explanation meant nothing to him. They barely interacted in front of others, but were always together. And Josh could pick up on the sexual tension that crackled between them.

But that was for later. Right now Josh had a match. A tag match. His first. He hadn't actually competed in one for many, many years. His last whilst under WWE contract must have been that 2004 bout on Smackdown, where he partnered Booker T against JBL and Orlando Jordan. He hoped he'd do more than a diving crossbody and a dropkick this time!

He was teaming with Oliver to take on the mysterious Ascension tag team, AKA Kenneth Cameron and the thickset and enormous Conor O'Brian. Josh did not get their gimmick but their entrance was an awesome piece of gothic theatre. They had just gone out to the ring, so their epic film score of a theme was currently pounding off the walls.

Josh zipped up his black hoodie with '#GARBAGEJUICE' written in silver letters on the back. In Tampa there was a shop that printed clothing, so after a quick scoot around some thrift stores, he'd got this cute entrance jacket printed up. He would have had 'FLAWLESS' but that would look a bit weird. He'd customised it further by cutting off the sleeves so he could show off his inked arm (and plus he usually wore a long sleeve/wristband on his less-inked one anyway).

"I feel really boring next to you," Oliver whispered.

Josh was in his teal and magenta ensemble this time, with the studded belt and '8' buckle instead of the usual coloured thick one. In other words, Layla's most-seen ring attire after her sparkly pink and purple one. Minus the top. Obviously. Josh had enjoyed working with young Oliver in spot practice for this match. It was not going to be a squash match.

The sassy beats sounded and the two babyfaces of the match up headed out to the ring. As typical for an NXT gig, the audience was tiny and very close to the action. Just like back in XWF or the indies. Much more intimate.

"And introducing the opponents. The team of Josh Mathews and Oliver Grey!" the ring announcer declared, which for this gig was Byron Saxton. To his slight surpise, a few people cheered when Josh's name was mentioned. He posed on the ropes as per normal before removing his black hoodie and taking his place in front of the smaller Kenneth.

Ding-ding.

They locked up. Kenneth managed to easily get his smaller opponent into a headlock before easily taking Josh down. The small man managed to get his legs up and crossed around the long-haired man's neck, however in a neat counter. Josh grinned as he shifted his weight, gaining some advantage with this hold, but Kenneth kipped up and broke it pretty easily, before lifting Josh up and whipping him hard into the ropes. His small body bounced off before he dived through Kenneth's legs, taking the Derbyshire-born wrestler (with some help from Kenneth) down with a fireman's carry, before barrel-rolling through…1,..Kenneth kicked out. But Josh used his agility to his advantage and managed to nip back to his feet before Kenneth…he took another run-up…and aimed a low front dropkick right at his face. The fans whooped and cheered – it was after all rare to see a member of The Ascension get beaten this early on – normally they dominated every match they put on.

That was the last time it was seen however. Kenneth easily managed to overpower his diminutive opponent and soon usual form was taken….Josh was surprised at how vicious the young Englishman was being with him. But he was considered a veteran with his 10 year tenure in the company so he was happy to put over these hungry stars of the future.

"C'MON!" cried Oliver, reaching out.

Josh crawled forward, extending his small, sleeved arm as far as it would go…but Kenneth grabbed his teal kickpadded foot…Oliver used his size advantage and managed to get the tag.

The Devonian's offence had surprised Josh – he was more agile than his build and size would suggest. He vaulted the rope and launched himself into the ring, taking Kenneth out with one clothesline….he sprang up…then another…before leaping and taking Kenneth back down again with a dropkick. He went for a cover. 1, 2. But as Josh watched….Kenneth easily began to get the upper hand and before long, Oliver was being kicked around once more. Conor was tagged in and continued to dole out the punishment, poor Oliver howling in pain. Josh began to clap at ringside, wondering if it would even generate a reaction. It was still a show even if it was with house lights on and a small audience compared to a live Raw taping. To his surprise, a few members began to clap with him as he reached out for the tag. Oliver crawled slowly….slowly…

"COME ON!" screamed the small man, eager to get back in. Conor clubbed Oliver from behind just as the young former lumberjack reached out, sending Oliver back. Oliver managed to kick Conor away, and lunge for the tag, a mild cheer sounding as Josh clambered eagerly in. He ran and took Conor out with a clothesline, the large man getting right back up but Josh was there with another. Conor sprung right back up but Josh deftly spun and kicked him in the middle with one of his signature kicks. Conor doubled over, selling the blow as Josh ran off the ropes once more and grabbed Connor by the arms and face, using his momentum to spin and plant the big man face down with his signature facebuster. He knew the tougher, bigger opponent would be up soon so he ran at the corner…springboarding off the first rope, the second rope once…twice, leaping into his high cross-body but to no avail…Conor booted him savagely in the stomach.

"AARGH!" he cried out, rolling and writhing on the mat. The older man had actually winded him but that was OK. Connor went to cover him, catching his eye as he did so. Josh nodded, signalling it was time to end it. 1, 2…he kicked out. Conor grabbed Josh's smaller arms and yanked him up easily, seting him up for a full-nelson slam. Josh wriggled out, kicking his slim leg over Conor's arm, and then booted Conor smartly in the head with a slick roundhouse kick. Lateral press….1, 2…3.

Ding ding.

"Here are your winners Josh Mathews and Oliver Grey!" Byron proclaimed as Josh's larger partner climbed in to celebrate their victory. Josh had been surprised when he'd found that he was to defeat the dominant dark stable but it was just a small house show so as far as TV followers were concerned The Ascension were still ruling the roost.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Catering, Corey Graves and Jake Carter were sat alone at a table, both eating their plates of food without saying so much as a word to each other. Well, Jake was trying to engage Corey in conversation about the match he'd had earlier but barely getting one word responses. So he just gave up. He was cutting up the cold cooked chicken breast on his plate into small pieces, staring at the white stringy chunks rather than eating them. He wished Corey would just…TALK to him sometimes. They were sleeping together. And Jake was already struggling to hide THAT from his legendary father. What did Corey find so hard about having a relationship? Jake's head hurt sometimes trying to figure all this shit out. Corey always propositioned him for sex….and then walked off once they'd finished up. Jake wasn't hungry anymore. He huffed and picked up his plate, tossing the leftovers into the bin.

"Jake…" hissed Corey.

"What?" he spat.

Corey didn't reply. He just cocked his head towards the men's room a few feet away, raising his eyebrows emphatically.

Jake couldn't help it. Corey swung his skinny chino-clad legs off the seat and began to stride towards the bathroom. Jake followed almost like a loyal lamb to the slaughter, being careful to keep a safe distance in case anyone other than Jack or Paige saw them. Corey slapped open the door and luckily the place was empty.

Jake really didn't like that half their encounters ended up in sleazy clandestine locations such as locker rooms, bathrooms…..rest stops. But it meant getting at that gorgeous tattooed body. Corey wordlessly padded towards the furthest cubicle, Jake instinctively following him inside and bolting the door. He was glad they were already in ring attires…put it that way. He gasped as he was thrown against the cold, tiled wall in this confined space, Corey's face instantly burying itself in his neck…low rumbles of desire escaping the tattooed man's throat as he began once more to taste the skin he craved. Corey could not get enough of his tag partner. He was so responsive. And took everything and came back for more.

Jake moaned and mewled as the talented mouth got to work, suckling his neck.

Corey paused to look at Jake. He silently put his finger to his lips, indicating Jake to be quiet. He sat on the closed seat and began to fumble with Jake's black wrestling shorts….slipping them down those beautiful, thick thighs. Jake's hardon staring him in the face. Corey tantalisingly began to lick up the underside. Jake let a loud whimper….this was a first….Corey giving him some attention for a change rather than just cutting straight to the chase. Corey paused to look up at Jake. Jake reached down to pull Corey up for a kiss, but the inked man easily pushed him away.

Corey began to undo his belt and lower his chinos to his knees. He then offered his hand to Jake who knew what to do. He took those fingers hungrily into his mouth and began to suck them, licking and making sure they were nice and moist.

"God…." rumbled Corey, "I want you."

Jake wordless turned around to face the wall, bending over.

Corey gently caressed between his thighs….underneath his ballsac…relaxing him and making him feel good before he began to line up. Corey was never big on foreplay. But it was worth it for what came next. Corey spat onto his hand and started to slick his length up. He would never knowingly hurt Jake.

Jake let out a stifled cry as Corey entered him. Biting his lip. It hurt. But hurt so good. If Daddy could see him now.

Corey began to instantly go into a rhythm….his hands resting on Jake's stocky yet solid hips.

* * *

Josh and Oliver were in the locker room showers, both pretty rushed after their match.

"First time for eight years," Josh was saying excitedly, "Oli…thanks for that….you were awesome out there!"

"So were you," Oliver replied, "Watching you with both of them….you're a pro."

"I was wrestling when you were in school uniform," Josh grinned, unbuckling his belt and removing his shiny teal and purple shorts.

"Why do you wear Layla's wrestling clothes?" asked Oliver, padding over to the shower cubicle, still wearing his under-trunks thong. He was still reluctant to shower fully nude in front of the other rookies.

"Because…" Josh blushed. He felt a bit silly telling this shy yet built young man with the distinctive English accent, "Makes me look unique…."

"I couldn't get those over one of my legs," Oliver said, as the warm spray soaked his body, "How do you do it?"

"Always been this size," Josh said, "Heavyweight stuff never interested me. I was always into the Hardy Boys as a backyarder."

He had noted Oliver seemed a little more confident around him compared to the first day he'd met the Devonian the previous week, but that was probably just because he was getting used to him, and the love of the hot jock that was doing that. Well not love yet, but the relationship with said jock…

"Can't wait for tomorrow," Oliver said, "You and Jack."

Josh's match with Jack, as promised by Dusty, was due to be taped at Full Sail tomorrow. Along with maybe a couple more as 3 shows in total were going to be done. Long day. And he was bricking it a little. Because that also meant Layla coming to Florida, with Cody. She was due to work a tag match with Alicia Fox, Paige and Audrey Marie. Why was Cody even coming? He was too far up the card to waste his time down in developmental. But if it was good enough for Punk and John Cena to make surprise appearances…

"You in there, boo?" came Jack's jovial tones.

"Yeah, hitting the showers," called back Josh.

"Just wanted to say….awesome match….the officials were really saying nice stuff about how you two worked as a a team," the Pennsylvanian said. He'd had a match against Mikey Dalton just before their tag. He was still in his ring clothes.

"Thought you'd have been on the phone to the DILF," grinned Josh.

"Shut up," Jack said, the faintest hint of colour in his cheeks, "When Paige finishes her match with Emma, fancy grabbing a coffee before we head back home?"

"Sure," Josh said, walking under the shower next to Oliver, still keeping his thong on just for modesty and soaping up, "What's for dinner tonight then?"

"Wouldn't kill you to do the cooking for a change," pouted Jack, loosening the laces on his silver boots, "You do know it'll be a full house tonight?"

"We got company then?" asked Josh.

"Layla's coming tonight, I'm picking her up from the airport in a few hours," Jack said, "Sorry boo….was gonna tell you before my match but you were in spot practice."

"Do your lasagne….please?" asked Josh, choosing to avoid the C-word for now.

"As you asked so nicely, boo," Jack said, peeling off his trunks.

"Andrew Christian briefs, nice," commented Oliver.

"Just because I'm working a match, doesn't mean I compromise the underwear," Jack said.

"But who's gonna see it, and anyway, I've got a pair of those too," smirked Josh.

"You've probably got the peep-hole-ass variety," Jack hit back, "Easy access."

"Problem?" Josh grinned.

* * *

Corey Graves was now sat on the closed seat, his chinos around his ankles….Jake Carter astride him, his black shorts discarded….riding him like a rodeo cowboy. Jake was letting out moan after moan, mixing nicely with Corey's rough grunts and growls…..he was very close. He was snapping his slim hips in a steady rhythm…he was gonna….oh fuck…..he drove right inside his partner as he came.

Jake was fisting himself frantically…..for once he wanted to be first…so he could feel less like Corey's cum dumpster and more like a partner…but too late. Corey had come.

Corey lifted Jake off himself using his slim yet powerful arms, before pulling up his boxer shorts and his chinos, the only sound being the light clinking of his belt buckle as he re-dressed.

Jake was stood in just his black pads and red boots…painfully hard and a stone's throw from climax.

"See you in the ring," Corey said, patting Jake's back and unbolting the door.

"But…." Jake choked out.

Corey had already swaggered across the bathroom and out the door.

Jake's hardon rapidly softened. He felt empty. Empty and frustrated. Not to mention used. This was the typical end for one of their encounters…he didn't know why he'd ever think it would be any different. He began to pull his black shorts back on. He still had a match to work. But damn it….his eyes were stinging with tears of humiliation. At least nobody could see him like this.

He knew he was a total idiot for letting himself get played about like this. But Corey was so addictive. And he always promised so much every time…..and he just went back for more every single damn time. No wonder he wasn't going anywhere in developmental at the moment. He padded over to the sinks and studied his reflection. He couldn't head back to the locker room looking like a mess. He ran the tap and began to splash cold water all over his face. He soon began to head back to the locker room….damn. Just in the corridor was Jack Korpela and Josh Mathews, both changed out of their wrestling clothes…Jack tapping on his phone.

"Hello?" Jack was saying as he held it to his ear, "Where are you? Wanted us to meet for coffee or are you going off with the barbies again?"

Jake's eyes were still burning with tears. Now he was here. Some company would be nice. He wondered if it would be OK to tag along with them?

"Oh hey Jake," Jack said, as he ended his brief call, "You OK….look like you've been crying? Either that or it's real piney in that bathroom?"

Josh was confused.

Jake shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Jack.

Jake shook his head again.

"Where you going?" he asked, trying to disguise the crack in his voice.

"Just to the café a bit further down the street," Jack replied, "Just us, Paige and Oli. Fancy joining us? Your match earlier was pretty brutal."

"If that's OK?" asked Jake.

"Sure," Jack replied jovially, "Josh, are you OK to go on ahead and I'll catch you up. Just need to take a leak."

"Er…OK," Josh replied, really not getting what was going on. Okay, he knew that Vader's son was sleeping with the inked Corey Graves….but it was almost like Jack had expected this. He shook his head and continued on his way.

Jack watched the small man's retreating back before turning to his colleague who really did look downcast. As soon as Josh was out of earshot, Jake virtually crumbled right in front of Jack.

"Thought as much," said the Pittsburgh native, pulling the larger man to him for a hug, letting Jake sob into his shoulder. Despite his fem ways, Jack was never that comfortable with mopping up the tears of grown men, specifically second-generation wrestlers. It was somewhat unbecoming but Jack had so much sympathy for the situation Jake was in; "Why do you keep going back to him?"

"I…I…d-dunno," mumbled Jake, into the petite man's shoulder. He was infatuated with Corey. And he knew that Jack knew that.

"I know, and so do you," Jack said, "It's called love."

"I'M NOT!" snapped Jake, so fiercely that Jack almost jumped.

"What's so bad about it?" he asked.

"I'm not…..a fag," Jake spat.

"So you take it up the hoo-hole from him because you got blue balls , that it?" shot back Jack.

"No…." Jake broke off. It was useless trying to prove his masculinity when he spent so many times once Corey had done his usual thing of fucking him and fucking off, crying into either Jack's or Paige's shoulders….humiliated and confused. Corey refused to even acknowledge him during sex..refusing to kiss him or even look at him. Today had been the closest he'd got to making eye contact with Corey during sex. And Corey had deliberately looked away..either to suck at his neck hungrily or look up at the ceiling. He was basically using Jake as live sex doll. But because Corey always came back to him….Jake just hung in hope that one day Corey might just stay afterwards. Or hold him. Even though he knew damn well it was just wishful thinking.

"Awww," sighed Jack, "Heartbreak is horrible. I know what it feels like. Trust me. Do you wanna come stay at mine tonight?"

"You sure?" asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jack said, "If you don't mind sleeping on the couch. I've already got to tell Joshy he's drawn the short one and gonna have to two up with me cos Layla and Cody are taking the guest room."

"Cody Rhodes?" asked Jake.

"Yup," Jack said, "Gotta go to the airport to get them in a few hours. Layla's got a few matches to do up here, and for some reason Rhodes invited his ass along. Between you and me….I don't like the guy. But I'm putting him up in my house."

"But he's…" Jake began.

"I couldn't give a fuck what his last name is," Jack said, "Everything Josh said…he just sounds like a brat with a big ego. Not like you Jakey. You never go on about how you should be getting this that and the other just because your Dad was big Van Vader."

"Maybe that's why he fucks me," Jake said, a hollow laugh escaping his lips "Puts a few inches on his performance maybe..banging the ass of Vader's son. Perhaps he might decide to go for Rhodes tomorrow at tapings."

"I doubt that very much," Jack said, "Rhodes might be a little bitch, but he stands by his man. He's not a ho."

"Why is he friends with Mathews…no offence," Jake said.

"Josh is the first to admit what a hobag he can be," Jack said, "And someone's sex life shouldn't be the basis of a friendship. Shall we meet you out the front then while ya change?"

* * *

After Paige and Oliver had headed to their separate rides home, the small party of three men began to make their way to Jack's Malibu. Josh had been a little surprised when Jack had turned up with Jake Carter in tow, but he noted the exchange of looks and subtle gestures between Jack and Paige and knew it was best to butt out. Obviously private stuff that he wasn't entitled to know, being still somewhat of an outsider even after his first week here.

As soon as they piled into the small sedan, Jack fired the engine and then hooked his phone to the radio and selected a song. 'Your Body', by Christina Aguilera.

"Christina? Really?" complained Josh.

"Shut up!" Jack said, "I have so much love for this song."

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Because it's fierce and so's Christina," Jack said, "Argument. Invalid."

"If you say Can it, bitch, I'm jumping out this damn car," Josh said.

"Korpela, you're such a queen," Jake sighed.

"Ya, you love it," hit back Jack, "I can still cream your ass on a dirtbike though."

"Only because you like it when it's bumpy," Jake retaliated.

Josh shook his head. He missed the days when he used to have this kind of childish banter with Cody, and sometimes, Alex Riley before he started acting like a colossal douchebag. It was one of the little things that made this job and working in this business worthwhile. He was surprised when his phone started to ring.

_MsLayEl calling._

He answered almost instantly.

"Hey," he said.

"_Hey hun, you just finished the show?"_came the English girl's voice.

"Yeah, just on our way back now, why?"

"_Tell Jack it was sweet of him to offer, but he doesn't have to pick us up. I've organised a rental. He DMd me his address. See you when we get here. We've not long touched down. Just waiting for faceache to finish in the loo."_

"Not one of his airport specials. You'll be there all night," Josh snarked.

"_Men,"_ Layla huffed down the phone.

"You love us really," Josh said, "See you soon then. Can't wait."

"_You will. Loves ya. Bye. Muahz."_

"Bye Lay."

"Explain." Jack said.

"Explain what?" Josh asked.

"Airport special?"

"Oh," Josh said, and he snickered, "You really don't want to know."

"Oh yes I do," Jack said.

"Cody….hates airplane bathrooms," Josh said, "So when we touch down, even if we need a connecting flight, he makes us wait while he goes and drops a huge deuce.."

"Stop…stop!" Jack complained while Jake howled with laughter, "Too much information. Sensitive ears."

"He'll hate me even more for telling you," Josh said, giggling to himself, "But I don't care. And Lay says you don't need to worry about picking them up. She's hired a rental."

"Oh….she didn't need to spend extra money, it was no problem," Jack said, "But I did give her my address just in case she changed her mind. Did she say when they were coming?"

"They were at the airport, so probably pretty soon," Josh said, "Still don't understand why HE had to invite his ass along though."

"Me neither, boo," Jack said, "But I'm not gonna turf him out after he flew over here. Just wish she'd asked me first. By the way Joshy. You're in with me tonight. I've given them your room tonight so Jakey can have the couch."

"I'm not sleeping in that bed, fuck knows what Matt's done to your ass on there," teased Josh.

"Whatever, nothing you've not done before," retorted Jack, "Mr two-for-one-special."

"I heard about that," Jake cut in, "I don't know how you managed it."

Josh;s ears were scarlet and his cheeks were pink by now. How many knew about that particular exploit?

"Being spitroasted's fun," Jack said confidently.

"Huh? When did YOU get spitroasted?" Both Jake and Josh were interested now.

"One time after a Superstars taping," Jack said, "You never asked me about my past before…that….night….and before Mattie."

"What's he talking about?" asked Jake.

"Nothing," Josh said, blushing once more.

"Hang on a second," Jake said, "Have you and him...?"

"Ages ago," Jack put in, "Ancient history."

"Nah….no way. You guys are the biggest twinks in the wrestling business." Jake said.

"Ways and means," Jack said as Josh's cheeks continued to burn, "And oh look, we're home. End of discussion."

The Malibu pulled onto the immaculate driveway and the three brunettes removed their sports bags from the trunk and made their way into the house, of course, removing their shoes.

"Bagsy shower first," Josh said.

"You two manly men go shower, I'm taking a bath," Jack said, "Keep an eye out for Layla and Cody though."

"Bet you've got your aromatherapy and candles already set up," snorted Jake, "You';re such a housewife"

"And?" Jack said, "Helps me keep in ring shape. Problem? That's why I've got a body and cardio rating that could probably rival Ziggler."

"Check HIM out," Josh teased, "He was never like this when he was just the baby announcer."

"Carry on," Jack said, "And I will tell the whole locker room about what you're planning for your next tattoo."

"You wouldn't!" Josh gasped, blushing once more.

"Awww c'mon dude, you can't leave it hanging," Jake moaned, "What's he getting?"

"Tell him Joshy, go on," smirked Jack, "If you don't…..I'll tell Layla."

"NO!" Josh protested.

"Why? You were more than happy to brag to Paige yesterday about it," Jack said.

"Jake's not gonna spread it about, and anyway, people will see it sooner or later," Jack said.

"What you getting then?" asked Jake.

Josh sighed. He had only jokingly mentioned it once to Jack and Paige a couple of days ago about a new addition to his body art collection. A lipstick kiss. In a very specific place.

"You know Vince had a Kiss My Ass club," Jack smirked, shaking with laughter, "Well twinkie boy here, had this wild idea…of getting a kiss..on his ass. Right cheek if I'm not mistaken."

"Don't do it dude," Jake said, "You may as well just hang a sign around your neck saying 'skank'!"

"I was only joking," Josh was saying, huffing, face still scarlet, "Jack. You suck. And not in the good way."

* * *

As it happened, Jack didn't do the stereotypical feminine bath thing and was back with them in a pretty short time smelling distinctively of a more masculine aroma. Classy. But manly all the same.

"Might take the bike out for a quick burn around the block," he said, "If they're not here soon."

"Sorry about before," Jake said, "All that shit about aromatherapy and stuff. I was only joking, dude."

"I wasn;t offended, don't worry about it," replied Jack, "Oooh…I think I can hear a car."

Josh turned on the comfy white couch to peer out the window, where sure enough, a green Acura was coming into sight from down the street. Its indicator began to flash and it began to gradually creep onto the drive. The windows were tinted a little but there was no mistaking those long, glossy, straight, highlighted dark brown locks and flawless caramel skin. Nor the pretty brunette hunk of man beside her. Under normal circumstances, maybe a year ago, Josh would have been jumping for joy at this moment for his two closest friends in the business coming to see him. But now, he was still not speaking to one of the said friends. How would he cope with Cody being here? In this house? It would be the first time Josh had spoken to Cody face to face since his steamy affair with Jake Hager. Too many Jakes and Jacks around here sometimes. Jake Carter's actual name was Jesse, but wrestling etiquette meant that he went by his ring name.

The thunks of car doors shutting echoed off the walls outside…was that two…or three?

"Hey, someone else is with them," Jake said, spotting a third figure exit the green rental car behind the thickset form of Cody Rhodes, "Oh man, didn't expect him to be back…no wait…he's officiating isn't he?"

"Who?" asked Josh.

Jack had a look of comprehension on his face.

"Shit. Shit." he breathed.

"What?" Josh asked, mystified. Why did they keep doing stuff like this? He felt like such a new kid at school sometimes.

"Dude, this is gonna get messy," Jake said.

"I know," replied Jack, "Sorry I forgot to mention just how full this house is gonna be."

"What do you mean?" asked Josh.

But at that point the door bell rung. Jack hurried out to answer it. After a series of hellos and how-you-doings outside, the Pittsburgh native wandered back in, followed by Layla, a scowling, grouchy looking Cody….and another young man, also dark-haired. A very handsome specimen too. With wavy black locks slightly slicked and pretty, pouty lips. Josh recognised him at once.

"Oh…hey Jake," the man said, padding over and giving him a wuick hug, "Didn't say you were here as well."

His voice had a light southern drawl.

Josh didn't have time to ponder on the third party when that familiar aroma of floral perfume invaded his nostrils as Layla enveloped him wit a big hug of her own.

"LAY!" he cried, only realisng just now how pleased he was to see her, "You get here OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, sorry I forgot to mention I've brought a friend," she said, "You know Brad, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Josh began. He'd never really exchanged a word with this guy, either at FCW or when he joined as a ref not too long ago, "Hey. Nice to meet you.

Brad Maddox extended a hand and shook Josh's.

"You too," he replied, before turning to Jack and grinning.

"Hey you," Jack beamed, "Come back to us, knew you couldn't keep away!"

He and Brad shared a huge hug. Of course. Josh had remembered that theyd been pretty pally before the hot young referee had been called up.

And then Josh was jerked out of his thoughts by a pair of icy blue eyes staring right at him. Eyes that were scanning him almst like a barcode reader on a supermarket checkout.

"Hi," Josh said, brusquely.

Just bear in mind the last time this man had communicated with him was calling him a slut via text.

"Josh," Cody replied gruffly, nodding stiffly.

"How you doing?" Josh asked shortly.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm OK."

"Gripping stuff this," snarked Jack.

Cody shot the older but smaller man a look of pure venom that would have gone un-noticed if Jake hadn't frowned curiously at almost the same time.

"Smoke?" Josh asked.

"I told you before," Cody replied woodenlty, "I'm cutting down."

Layla rolled her eyes and tutted. She was getting nowhere fast with those two. Sadly.

"I'm gonna go call my dad," Cody went on, "And then take a nap."

And without another word, the ravenette padded out the room.

Josh sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult few days.

* * *

**I know, I know, I know. One month. Shocking. I'm SO sorry. Work's been busy and I've been so tied up with Christmas shopping (and turning 24 on the 8th, eeeeek!) this has taken a backseat. Sorry the smut was brief but it had to be, because that's how it is for Cake (Corey and Jake – nice portmanteau huh?).**

**And #HeartthrobRef has debuted. It was only a matter of time really!**

**And what will happen with Cody and Josh? **

**Stay tuned xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I hope this isn't up too late! And I also realise the NXT-FCW setting isn't to everybody's taste but this story series was never meant to be like everybody else's _

_By the way. TLC. Awesome. None of the Shield guys (obviously at the time we're in here, were still NXT guys, Seth being champ etc) have appeared yet. Things can change….._

_So we're picking up right where we left off. Cody being a git. Layla bringing #HearthrobRef into the mix….._

* * *

Layla rolled her eyes as the dark brown-haired Georgian padded out of the room.

"Er…Cody," Jack said, shooting a deathly glare at the retreating back.

"What?" Cody replied tersely.

"Can you please remove your shoes?" Jack continued, the amiable smile on his face definitely NOT reaching his normally sparkling eyes.

"Why?" demanded Cody.

"House rule," Jack said simply.

Cody removed his admittedly cute small slip on shoes and tossed them aside before heading back out the room.

Jack was clearly itching to throw an annoyed diatribe at him but his good nature was preventing this. Layla rolled her eyes again.

"Ignore him," she said, "He's always like that after a flight. Never been the best flier."

Josh shot her a 'bitch, please' look.

Jack turned his attentions to the checked-shirt-clad young man now sat in his armchair. Little Josh was still taking in the new arrival. And then. It hit him. Brad was Briley Pierce's ex. Of course, Jack and Paige had even SAID Brad was coming to officiate some Diva matches. Brad was idly checking his phone. Josh now realised how stupid he must have been to not twig this guy was gay before. The immaculate hair. The pretty face. The certain air of…sassiness that seemed to radiate from him despite not having said much at the moment. Had he really been so blind when he was last working in developmental to not realise he and Richie (and Jack) weren't the only homos in the pack?

"So," Jack said, "Anyone for a cocktail?"

"You know the way to a girl's heart," Layla said, "Cosmo please."

"Ugh," Jack sassed, "That is so 90s, don't you think so Bradley?"

"Oh yeah," Brad chimed in, "Lay…I thought we discussed this on the plane?"

"Okay, okay," Layla said, "What can I say, I'm the old woman here. Just make me my Nineties drink and stop whimpering."

"Bitch please," Brad put in, "I know you were a twenty something in the Nineties and embraced the Sex And The City movement but time's moved on now Lay."

Josh turned to catch Jake Carter's eye. This was not what he'd expected from the young referee. At all. Now he really felt stupid for not realising what Brad was! The guy was gayer than John Barrowman in a leotard. And Josh could well believe that this sassy yet muscular figure was most definitely a bottom to Briley Pierce's laid-back jock top.

He grinned.

"Yes well, the Nineties was also the Attitude Era which was a golden age of our industry," he said, "And I'll have a Cosmo please Jack."

Jack just shot him that familiar sparkling smile as he got to work at the cabinet.

"Just do me a beer when you're ready please, bartender," Jake grinned.

"I suppose I'm cooking as well," Jack sighed as he took an orange from the fruit bowl and began to peel the rind off.

"Wow, so attentive, even doing the orange-peel twist. I'm impressed," Layla giggled, "Jack can I take you home with me?'

"Don't think Striker will approve," Jake put in.

"Oh Matt loves his sweet little English muffin," Josh piped up, "He won't mind. And anyway, Jack's cooking….I thought Miz was the best cook on our roster until Jack fed me his lasagne."

"That's what Korpela calls his hole these days?" Brad added.

Jack threw a piece of orange rind at him.

"Watch it you," he said, "So Mr Zeitgeist, what would you like?"

"Daiquiri, and not from a premix," Brad smirked.

"You've not changed one bit," Jake remarked, "Minaj-ass."

Layla let out a peal of laughter and almost spat out her cocktail.

"Still got the yellow chinos then," Brad shot back.

"Leave them alone," Jake said, "Jack, where's the beer?"

"Fridge," Jack replied, "If you can bear to get it yourself."

"I'll manage," Jake said, padding out the room.

Josh took his cocktail from Jack, before sinking into the sofa next to Layla.

"Missed you," he said.

"Missed you too," she replied, "Even though it's been a week. Look. Could you please try to get on with Cody while he's here?"

"Depends," Josh said, pouting a little.

"On what?" asked Layla.

"Whether he tries to get on with me," replied Josh, taking a gulp of his cocktail. Whew. Bit strong.

"Then slow down," Layla said, "I know what you're like after too many."

"So do I," Brad piped up, "Stories I've heard about you…"

Josh blushed crimson.

Jake, who'd just returned with a bottle of beer in his hand, caught that and turned to smirk at Josh.

"Don't. You. Dare," Josh mouthed at him.

"What?" Jake grinned, taking a gulp of beer, "Paranoid are we Mathews?"

"No!" Josh protested.

Jack was also grinning as he busied himself putting together a daiquiri. Hard to believe this was a house of professional wrestlers really. And he personally did think what Josh was planning to do to himself was a bit slutty and not becoming, but to be fair, Josh had the body and ass to pull it off. And it was his life.

"I would be," Jake went on.

"Stop it, come on," Jack said, the effect negated by his playful smile.

"Have I missed something here?" Layla asked.

"No, no," Josh said, his cheeks still bright pink, "Just Jake goofin' around."

"Have to admit," Brad put in, "Under the ring is pretty impressive."

Josh blushed again. That was such an old story…and one he wished would just die. He had almost forgotten he'd done that (with Charlie Haas of all people) it was so long ago.

"I thought that was just a bullshit rumour!" Jake said, "When did you hear that?"

"Same as you when I joined FCW," Brad said, "Lay just confirmed it."

"LAY!" moaned Josh.

"Sorry," giggled Layla, "Blame the rosé wine, darling. I just wish I could get away with that!"

Jack of course had already known that to be true about his new best friend.

"Well next time, ask my permission first," Josh said.

"Under the ring sex is so common, don't you think?" came that all-too-familiar voice as Cody re-entered the room.

"As opposed to backstage at arenas?" Josh mumbled.

"Sorry Josh. Didn't catch that." Snarked Cody.

"Nothing," spat Josh.

Layla shot him a look.

"Drink, Codeman?" asked Jack, his eyes notable colder as he regarded the second-generation wrestler stood in his doorway.

"I suppose," Cody said, "You got any beer?"

"Fridge," Jack said again.

Cody nodded and padded out the room, returning a minute or so later with a bottle.

"Unusually manly for you," Layla said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"All the sugar in those premix cocktails," Cody said, "Not good for staying in ring shape."

"Premix?" Brad said, "Sorry Jack, you can take this back."

"What about all the sugar in Boo-berry cereal?" Layla continued, "Just shows lifes not fair really, doesn't it? Look at this one's body and you wouldn't believe he eats kiddie cereal for breakfast every single bloody morning."

"Yes I know," Brad put in, "I had the misfortune of watching him eat it before we left for the airport."

"Was he shovelling fistfuls out of the box by any chance?" asked Josh, with a touch more spite than he intended. Cody glowered at him. Layla nudged his arm, detecting the malice bubbling below.

"It's a form of carbo-loading, essential to maintain energy before a pre-match workout," Cody said, "Anyway. What have my eating habits got to do with fucking under the ring? Josh. Care to enlighten us?"

"Cody. Come on," Layla said, "Not for here. Please."

"I'm merely asking," the ravenette replied obstinately. "By the way Josh. Nice tumblr."

Now everyone turned to look at Josh. If he'd been red before, it was nothing compared to the hue his face was now. He supposed Cody would see his new tumblr account eventually. He'd only set it up the other day when he was bored but he'd found it quite an addictive hobby to update. He was mainly doing it to prevent himself from switching on Grindr but he was already getting a pretty active inbox on there. He did link it from his non-work Twitter but he kind-of-hoped nobody from work clicked it. And as he'd not heard anything until now…he'd been under the impression that people were keeping quiet about it.

No wonder Cody was being so cold. And no wonder he'd called him a slut. Combine that with Swagger boasting about their sordid little 24 hours together after weeks of clandestine meetups….Josh knew he'd been an idiot. But he wasn't going to let Cody dictate to him. And he knew Cody would look for trouble the second he saw the pissed-off-look on the brunette's face when he'd walked through Jack's door fifteen minutes ago.

"What's wrong with his tumblr?" demanded Jack, "I've seen it. Just reblogs of wrestling pictures and stuff like that. Personally I think tumblr's for teens but there we go."

"You've not seen the other one then?" Cody said, a smile exactly like the snarky one he wore on screen now fixed to his pretty face, "Most of the pictures were taken in this house. I was just in that same room on the phone to my dad. Recognised the skirting boards and bedside table. Only set up a few days ago. Got quite a fanbase already though."

Josh felt sick.

On one hand, he was feeling a smug sense of pride knowing that he was doing something self-empowering and sticking two fingers up at Cody's judgmental nature in the process, but on the other hand, he felt like a slut.

Jack meanwhile was shuffling a little awkwardly. He had seen the tumblr himself. So had Matt. They'd both even said how….hot Josh looked in it. But that was just looking. He was just trying to spare Josh's feelings.

"Okay…now I'm really confused," Layla said, a flush also appearing on her cheeks. She too. Had seen it. She knew she shouldn't have looked, him being a close friend and all. But Josh did have great little tush and smooth legs. Shame he preferred to be under a man really. But again, she wasn't going to tell Josh she'd looked.

"What is everyone talking about?" asked Jake, "Was I meant to have seen this? We're grown guys and women and yet we're talking about a teen's blogging site?"

"He never complained when he featured on that Hunks Of Wrestling," Layla said, "And Cody, neither did you. And anyway, you spend half your time on tumblr looking at hot pictures of Ted. Your account is basically pictures of Ted or various comic book villains."

"Tragic, isn't it," Brad smirked, "Dashing Cody Rhodes spends his spare time geeking out or fapping over his boyfriend online."

"It's fiancé, and I'll thank you to remember that, Wellington," Cody snapped.

"Girls, girls," Layla said, "Let's just move on shall we? Bradley. Don't tease him."

"But it's so much fun," Brad said.

Cody rolled his eyes and sipped his beer, turning to once more glare at Josh. He knew he was being a prick for no real reason. He was angry not only with Josh for parading himself like that on the internet, but with himself. He'd gone through every single provocative photo. And given himself some hand relief after. He couldn't help it. Josh was just so good at the naughty twink thing. He'd been so ashamed of himself he'd cleared his history and not told Ted.

Even though Ted had even been OK (and laughed about) Josh admitting to jacking to stills of Cody from his matches where Cody's (rather sizeable) cock was clearly visible in his trunks…..Cody did not want Ted finding out he, Cody, had been turned on by pictures of Josh.

"What is this tumblr?" Jake Carter asked, still so confused, "Josh…what are they talking about? Is it on your Twitter or something?"

"It's nothing," Josh mumbled.

He wasn't just going to come right out and say that he'd been putting together a tumblr account consisting of photos of himself in very little. He wasn't going for full-on frontal, but just posing in nothing more than a sweater or his underwear. He'd done a couple from behind – one pulling his white Playboy briefs (the ones he'd once termed his 'pulling briefs') naughtily down, and another where he showed his pert, smooth ass…but still kept a T-shirt on. He'd found it a real turn-on to do and couldn't stop himself from doing it. He didn't even know why he'd decided to start it in the first place – sad really, man of his age doing something a teenage twink would do. But it just gave him a thrill.

He'd just taken the pictures using his phone camera or his laptop webcam. He was sure some might recognise him and send TMZ the link. Maybe that was the thrill. And because he knew it would piss Cody the fuck off. That was the main reason. Cody wanted to call him a slut? Well he'd just behave like one.

Shame it hadn't gotten him laid yet though. His night time recalls of Jake Hager's cock (and after the other night, Bob Holly) were wearing very thin. He wanted some action. But that was for later. Especially as right now, every man in this room was not only gay, but a bottom. Well he just assumed Brad was. Cody, Jack, Jake and Brad.

Josh was most definitely reclassified. His topping days had ended with Richie. Topping no longer interested him. His best sexual encounters had always been when he was the bottom boy. So he'd removed #teamvers from his Twitter bio. He was now proudly #teambottom.

"You know what," Brad put in, "I just noticed something. We got five guys in this room…this house. Hashtag team bottom. "

"This hashtagging stuff is so…basic," Cody scoffed, "Seriously. Keep it to social networking and out of adult conversation. Along with slutty ho pictures."

"Cody," Layla said sternly.

"Hey, Bradley's got a point," Jack said, grinning, "We should all go see Magic Mike or something!"

"Ew no," Brad said, "All those middle aged housewives getting wet around us? Puh-lease."

"BRADLEY!" Layla said, erupting into a fit of giggles, "And are you inferring that because I happen to be a Taylor Lautner girl?"

"Lay, you were reading _50 Shades_ on the plane," Cody put in, and for the first time since he'd got here, was now smiling and not snarkily.

"Leave me alone, you bitches," she said, "Having all these boys to look after, gotta get some action around here."

"But you know what's important," Brad said, "Drink, clothes and cocks."

"That came right out of Sex And The City," Jack said, "Your argument about cocktails. Invalid. Can it. Bitch."

"My line!" Josh pouted, more pleased that the subject had been changed than anything else.

"My house," Jack shot back, "I can use it if I want!"

"So," Jake said, "Anyone fancy watching an old pay-per-view or something?"

"Nice try, yellow legs," Brad said.

"I'm up for that," Josh said, "Badd Blood. Haven't seen that in YEARS."

"Pfft, so old," Brad said, "I fancy one from 2009. Any involving Legacy."

"No," Cody said, "No, no."

"Scared they might laugh at what a twink you used to be?" Josh put in before he could stop himself.

Cody just smiled sweetly at him.

"As opposed to you being a baldy?" he retorted.

"I loved Legacy," Brad said, "It was the gayest thing WWE ever did, besides Goldust and Dashing. You and Ted mincing about, never wearing pants. You were like Orton's little boytoys."

"Ugh," Cody said, "You clearly don't know me very well, Maddox. I wouldn't touch the Slim Jim with a face with somebody else's. Unlike some."

"Cody…." Layla warned him.

"I think everyone's fancied Orton sometime," Jack said, "Even I did at one point."

"How original," Cody said, "And yet that doesn't surprise me. But then again, even Cena got over it. Took him long enough."

"What?" gasped Josh.

"Cody…." Layla said, "I thought we agreed."

"So what," Cody replied, "It'll spread to NXT eventually. The golden couple are no more. Cena's got a new squeeze."

"Doesn't surprise me really," Jack said, "He seems the type. Ring rat I suppose?"

"No way….not Riley?" Josh said.

"Nope," Layla said, "Though….the new squeeze, as Coddles just called him, yeah it is a he, has had Riley."

"It's disgusting really," Cody put in, "If the old school fans knew what happened on the road…"

Josh howled with laughter.

"Hark at him!" he crowed, "Trying to be all manly and serious wrasslin' over there. Cody. You take it up the booty from Ted DiBiase and enjoy it. You once got the roster to dance to Vogue. You used to be a slut too."

"That's the past," Cody said obstinately, "I was young. And the next person that mocks my engagement is gonna know about it."

"Why don't you chill the fuck out, dude?" Jake said.

"So….who's Cena now banging?" Jack said, "Getting off the point here."

Cody had a look of disdain on his pretty face before speaking again.

"Ryder. Actually kinda funny when you think about it," he said, "All that stuff with Kane and Eve, they were basically inciting fangirls to ship them. Now they're actually sleeping together. And Slim Jim's giving things another go with Sam. If anyone gives a fuck."

"You missed the key detail," Josh said.

"Was just getting to that," Cody said, and to Josh's slight relief he had his old teasing grin back on his face. Despite his recent asshole behaviour Josh had missed that look on Cody. He was still Josh's closest, dearest friend after all this. Josh hoped that while Cody was out here, their friendship might start to repair itself. Even with just baby steps.

"What's the key detail?" asked Jake.

"Duh," Brad said, "Isnt it obvious?"

"Not to me, not a gossip queen," Jake replied.

"Ryder," Cody said triumphantly.

"Well," Josh said, "On one hand, that doesn't surprise me in the least. He's got the perfect thighs and tush for it."

"The twink has got a brain then," Brad said, "Anyone could have told you that."

"Takes one to know one," Jack shot back, "Coming from the guy whose ass looks like he mated with Nicki Minaj!"

"Never had any complaints," Brad smirked, "Speaking of bottoms. Cody?"

"What?" asked Cody.

"Ted. What's he like with dick up him?"

"BRADLEY!" Layla let out another peal of laughter. Josh had to admit he was already liking this guy. Certainly not one to mince his words.

"And that's got everything to do with Ryder and Cena?" Cody hit back, a blush colouring his cheeks.

"Well you talk about asses," Brad continued, "And you always avoid it when we talk about it on the road. Ted's got an ass you could get lost in. That Southern boy must like getting cornfed."

"Dude you've not changed at all," remarked Jake.

* * *

Later that night, the other guests were now safely installed in their beds and Josh was just helping Jack tidy up before they hit the sack themselves. They both also were using it as an opportunity to discuss their matchup at Full Sail tomorrow, and wondering what other matches they might do, because it was a busy one – four shows being taped in a row, in fact.

"I don't often get to use power moves," Jack was saying.

"Do what you like to me," Josh replied as he loaded the empty drinks glasses into the dishwasher, "Just because we're friends don't go soft on me in the ring. I went through Tough Enough remember."

"I know, boo, I know," Jack said, "I just care about you. Don't want to hurt you when there's no need."

"You go too soft and I'll make you work stiff," grinned Josh.

"Bring it on then," smiled back Jack, "You seem surprised, boo."

"Because out the ring you're not….well…" Josh said.

"A meathead?" grinned Jack, "Just because I like to keep my house clean doesn't mean I cant hurt you in the squared circle. I hope Bill trains us tomorrow."

"Me too…..anyone who complains about him is just a pussy," Josh said, "It isn't ballet."

"Coming from a boy who wears teal and purple too," Jack said, "Okay, that's everything. Just gonna take a shower and then we'll head to bed."

"You just need to take your makeup off," smirked Josh.

"Good for the skin," Jack pouted, "And anyway, living the gimmick. Thought most would realise that."

"I know, babe," Josh replied, "I just like teasing you."

He began to make his way up the stairs, Jack following him. He had to admit he was pretty chuffed he'd lucked out enough to sleep in Jack's big squashy bed. The guestroom bed was comfy enough but Jack and Matt's bed was amazing.

He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, tossing it into the corner, before unbuttoning his jeans and dropping them. He was just about to peel away his tiny Diesel briefs when he blushed. Almost automatic. Probably not very becoming.

Jack walked right past him, not even teasing him once for his near-faux-pas and padded into the bathroom. They often walked about in just their underwear so both men were totally de-sensitised to seeing each other half-naked.

Josh heard the shower turn on and then Jack appeared in the doorway, a towel around his trim waist.

"Boo," he said, "If you wanted to shower too, then….sorry…don't take it wrong…but you OK to two-up? Just with Jake, Layla, Cody and Brad all staying, water bill's gonna go up something rotten."

"I think I can control myself," Josh grinned, "I'm 31 not 16."

"I know, but I know what it might look like," Jack said.

"If it saves a few bucks, I'm not bothered," Josh shrugged. He padded into the bathroom. If he kept his briefs on it'd be fine.

Jack wasn;'t one to perve, even after seeing Josh's naughty new tumblr, but his friend had such a great little body. Lean, toned, supple…and that amazing age-defying, muscular, bubble ass. Sure, wasn't a patch on Matt's beefy, perfect, Daddy frame which Jack absolutely loved to feel against him….but still. Josh was a hottie. He removed his towel, having also kept his underwear on, and padded into the hot shower.

"Sure you don't find this weird?" he said.

"Nope," Josh said, rinising his gelled hair under the water, "Amount of times Cody and I did this in shitty hotel bathrooms when we need to catch a plane, no biggie at all. Anyway. Not like you're parading your ass around is it?"

He washed the shampoo out his hair and began to soap his lithe form down. Once he was done, he swapped places while Jack mirrored him. Josh had to be amused at the orange river of diluted fake tan and makeup now flowing down the plughole. Okay probably not very wrestling-friendly to wear that much, but Jack was being very much an old-school kayfaber in that sense – living his gimmick 24/7, even if it was just the narcissistic 'appearance' thing. Again, Cody did that in his Dashing days (or, as Josh used to tease him, that was his excuse).

Josh climbed out the shower and began to dry himself off, making sure to cover up while he removed his wet smalls. Whislt Jack was finishing up, he located a fresh pair out his sports bag and slipped them on before climbing into his new best friend's bed. He wondered what shenanigans have taken place between these sheets. Probably lots.

Jack appeared a few minute slater and after hanging at his closet (Josh was amazed just how much underwear Jack owned) for a while, he was joining Josh in the bed.

"How you coping with Cody?" he asked matter-of-factly, turning off the bedside light as he did so.,

"Better," Josh admitted, "He was an asshole to begin with but I think he chilled out a bit. Almost like his old self. Staying on my guard though."

"I know he's your best friend, and he is in my house," Jack said, "But boo….can I be honest with you? I don't trust him. There's just….something in his eyes. I can't explain it."

"Jack," Josh said, "Be honest. You don't like him."

Jack shuffled uncomfortably. No. He didn't. Jack respected Cody for his lineage and for his father and brother. However those did not change the fact that he thought Cody was overbearing and controlling, and to be honest, a bully. He wasn't just talking about the time ages ago when Cody took it upon himself to make him, Jack, moonsault numerous times back at FCW when Josh was trying to get with Richie. Just the way Josh used to always talk about Cody, like he had to act a certain way to please Queen Cody. Jack was not down with that. He'd accepted Cody into his home because he thought that a) he was always a good, welcoming sort of guy, and b) he'd do it for Josh.

Jack had only had Josh living in his home for about a week but it felt far longer. In a good way. He wished they'd become close friends like this when they both still worked as announcers.

"Now you've met Brad," Jack remarked, chuckling a little.

"Haven't I just?" Josh said, "He was NOTHING like I imagined."

"Surprised?" Jack said, "I was going to warn you but I thought it would be better for you to find out."

"I didn't know he and Lay were such good friends, she kept that quiet," Josh said, "Must have been just after I left. Boy got sass."

"All in the ass," Jack said.

"That's another thing…..he's not my type at all…but dayum," Josh said, "That's one phat booty. And I thought Ted had the biggest ass in the WWE…oh well…except for Cena."

"Brad's harmless," Jack said, "I know he's got a mouth on him. But he means nothing by it. Remember, he's still hurting underneath. So just take him with a pinch of salt."

"I can handle a sassy queen," Josh said, "It depends on if Brad can handle me."

* * *

Josh was stood at gorilla position, once again sporting his favourite teal and purple combination. He was watching Layla and Alicia Fox take on Paige and Audrey, officiated by the sassy young referee. Some crowds didn't give Layla the time of day. Here, they were really cheering for her, and she was more than delivering. He was transfixed by her and Paige once they both got in. The two English girls really sparked off each other – Layla flew around the ring almost as much as Sin Cara.

"COME ON!" she was yelling.

Josh knew that some fans still held it against her for not being Kharma, but here in this small Unviersity arena they were getting behind her. Both she and Paige were really drawing a response out there.

"Hey," came Jack's voice as he appeared behind Josh, all fully-attired up and his hair styled in what Josh called his 'boyband quiff'. It was amazing how much it transformed him and suited his heel character.

"Hey," Josh said, "Have you been watching this?"

"On the monitor in the locker room," Jack said, "Imma start a petition."

"You didn't just say 'Imma' in general conversation?" teased Josh.

"Sorry…wow," Jack said, "That's really bad. I'm GOING to start a petition, was what I meant to say."

"What for?"

"Lay v. Paige. 1 on 1. Main event the show," Jack said, "People want to see it."

At that point Layla managed to get Audrey intoa crucifix pin. 1,2, 3. The audience cheered loudly as 'Insatiable' sounded and the two pro Divas celebrated their win.

Audrey appeared first backstage, just pausing to smile at them both before the brunette Texan disappeared, followed by the enchanting raven-haired lady fron Norwich.

"I am getting a front row seat for this one," she smirked, "I cannot wait. Mind you. Be like another Diva match."

"Shut up!" pouted Jack.

"Let me put my trackies on and I'm coming right back to watch. Layla and I will be in the front row. Only time I'm allowing myself to look chavvy in public for you Jack Korpela."

"I didn't understand a word," Josh said.

"Chav. British thing, you'll learn," Paige said, "Now if you'll excuse me. See you girls in five. By the way. Bradley's officiating. Said he can't wait to watch you two scratch each other's eyes out."

"Bitch," Jack said.

"Yeah, who said anything about catfight?" Josh said.

"Because I'm looking at two boys who dance in their pants to Cher Lloyd to unwind after a workout," Paige grinned, "And much as I love perving on your hot little arses, I want to see you kill each other too. See you in the ring."

With a naughty giggle, the young British Anti-Diva departed just as the statuesque yet muscular form of Alicia Fox appeared through the curtain.

"Heyy!" she giggled, hugging Josh, "I'm NOT missing this one."

"You and all?" Josh moaned.

"Duh," Alicia replied.

"All the Divas are gonna be watching this," Layla grinned, "We might learn something. In fact….I think half the locker room want to see it."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Because how often do we get to see two commentators in a ring?" came the voice of Briley Pierce.

"Cole vs. Lawler. Mania 27. Where I took a fucking Stunner!" Josh pouted, "And Over The Limit, that godawful kiss my foot match. Oh. And Capitol Punishment, my first in ring match since 2004. Nothing new."

"Someone feeling the pressure?" teased Layla, "Worried Jack might wedgie you?"

Jack smirked at her.

"Don't give him any ideas!" complained Josh.

"Would I do that?" Layla said innocently.

"Where's Coddles," asked Josh, "Not seen him since we arrived."

"In the crowd, he bought a ticket," Layla said, "Why else do you think he came here?"

"Mathews. Korpela," hissed a techie.

"Right well, better go watch this catfight, probably give Dynasty a run for its money," Layla smirked, "See you."

"See ya Lay," Josh said, zipping up his '#GARBAGEJUICE' hoodie and heading through the curtain as 'Nasty Girl' began to play. Josh strutted confidently onto the small stage before walking down the ramp, highfiving a few hands on his way. He made his way up onto the apron before shooting a glower at the audience…he could see movement and recognised Paige, (even with her dark hair now scraped back and sporting a hoodie) Layla, Briley, Oliver,Alicia, hell, even Seth Rollins, taking seats in the front row.

He leapt into the ring and posed on the ropes in his signature fashion, lolling across the top rope to show off his lithe, inked body before nipping off and removing his jacket, tossing it out the ring to await Jack.

"Swagger Jagger, Swagger Jagger….you should get some of your own.."

Josh had to admit, when he first knew Jack used Cher Lloyd's single as his theme, he couldn't help but laugh. But Jack could pull it off. He appeared on the stage to some boos, an arrogant smirk on his face before turning to the screen to check his 'reflection' (blatantly ripping off Cody) before striding down the ramp…not quite Curt Hennig but certainly with bags of swag. He paused to take a mirror out his leather jacket pocket and check his complexion one final time before climbing into the ring, dismissing Josh with one hell of a sneer as he climbed the turnbuckle, mounting one slim, shapely, smooth, silver-booted leg on the post to more boos. He shucked off his sparkly jacket before tossing it casually over the ropes, before jumping back down into the ring to face Josh.

"Ring the bell!" Brad said, rather camply, Josh thought.

Ding ding.

It was on.

Jack and Josh circled the ring, sizing each other up.

"Josh! Josh! Josh!" came a few chants.

Little Josh was surprised.

They were certainly a keen crowd tonight.

Both men had the same idea and went for the collar and elbow tie-up at once, Josh managing to get the advantage and got Jack into a head lock. He then shifted his weight and took Jack down in a perfect side-headlock move, the classic basic move, keeping the chokehold on Jack, who unfortunately kicked up his long legs and hooked Josh around his head, shifting the weight so he was now holding Josh down, smirking at the crowd to some boos.

Josh wasn't having it and kicked up, loosening Jack's grip and getting back to his feet.

"C'mon!" he shouted, crying out as Jack booted him in the abs before whipping him into the ropes. He bounced off and ran right back at Jack, easily reaching under him, pulling him down with a fireman-carry before rolling through into his signature pinning move (originated by Layla). 1, 2…Jack easily kicked out. Josh rolled off and tried to cover Jack once more by hooking his leg…1,2..kickout again.

"Are you serious?" he shouted as Jack struggled to get up. He saw his moment. He ran and then aimed his small feet right at Jack's head, knocking him flat once more with a dropkick to the face. He went for another pin. 1, 2…kickout again by Jack.

Jack struggled to get up and then surprised Josh by grabbing him hard by the throat.

"Do NOT….TOUCH…MY…FACE!" he bellowed, startling Josh before smacking him with a smart European uppercut. He threw a couple more punches at the older, smaller man, and then whipped him hard into the ropes. Josh tried to counter but Jack had him well scouted and he found himself being lifted off the ground by his legs and BAM, he tasted the canvas as Jack delivered a pretty nasty flapjack move. Jack floated over and covered him…1…2…he kicked out. Jack jumped and landed his bare elbow on Josh's chest (which hurts when your opponent isn't wearing elbow pads!) once…before repeating it twice more…probably quite reminiscent of Dolph Ziggler. Jack then wriggled around and performed a handstand, bringing his bare knees hard down onto Josh's arm.

In practice Josh had told Jack to just go at him full-on, and he certainly wasn't backing down here. The lack of pads not only showed off his smooth limbs, they doubled to make him able to inflict more pain too.

Jack began to dominate the match pretty soon, as he got Josh in a vicious side choke hold, a hideous grimace on his pretty face as he continued to dole out punishment, shaking Josh hard to cause yet more pain. Josh howling in agony from behind the pretty solid and muscled arms of his opponent/good friend. The teal, purple and white-clad legs were kicking frantically, trying to fight out and loosen the hold…Josh tried to elbow Jack…once…twice…yes….yes…the grip was slackening….he was able to lift himself up by his legs once more…they both rose further and further up…he elbowed Jack one final time…breaking the hold.

Josh was holding his throbbing neck as he wobbled a bit on his feet, a touch light-headed. He aimed a punch at Jack. Then another. And another, trying to build momentum. He managed to stagger to the ropes…bounced off into a run…but Jack was ready once more and spun him right around before a sharp knee drove right into Josh's back….in practice Josh had realise Jack packed a pretty mean tilt-a-whirl-backbreaker too. Made even more so by the force in which Jack shoved him flat down before leaning into yet another nonchalant cover. 1, 2….Josh reached up again.

"DO YOUR FRICKING JOB!" bellowed Jack at Brad who just shrugged bitchily, allowing Josh to struggle back to his feet.

"DAH!" screamed Josh, hitting Jack with a backspin kick, surprising him. Then another. And another. He took a fierce run to the nearest corner….springing off the first rope, the second once, twice, flying off into the high crossbody…taking Jack down…hooking both legs…1,2…Jack kicked out.

Josh was careful to keep his eyes on Jack and he grabbed Jack by his gelled hair….pulling him up hard.

"YOU WANT SOME? HUH?" he screamed, right in Jack's face, "WATCH THIS!"

He threw his arm hard around Jack's neck, before driving his head right into the mat, Jack rolling right over. That was a move Josh hadn't employed in a while – the 'Simply Flawless DDT' AKA his version of the French Kiss!

He went for a cover…1..2…Jack kicked out again.

"WHAT?" Josh cried.

He went to argue with Brad but Jack caught him…,clubbing him in the back of the head and then putting him in a headlock, throwing his arm over his shoulder. Josh found himself snap-suplexed vicious to the mat before Jack began to make his way to the turnbuckle. Of course, Jack also used the moonsault as a signature. Josh was still barred from using his. Jack climbed to the top, balanced himself before backflipping off , Josh rolling away at the last second.

Jack flopped around like a fish out of water for a few moments before struggling back to his feet. Josh was ready for him and this time swung his leg around with another war cry, smacking Jack right in the head with the Bombshell kick (he wasn't going to lie, he'd just nicked it from Layla like half his moveset)

Lateral press…1…2…

"NO!" Josh cried as Jack managed to kick out.

Jack then reached up and clubbed him in the side of the head before springing right back up to his feet, taking a run-up…Josh was ready, as Jack's slim body leapt up and caught him smartly with a beautiful jumping calf-kick, one of Jack's most recently-added finishers.

But rather than go for a cover, Jack raised his arm up to a chorus of boos and then heaved Josh up, putting his head between his legs. He then gutwrenched Josh up and over his shoulder, about to set him up for a Gory Neckbreaker, but Josh had an idea. He wriggled out, keeping his arms locked behind him, moving to Jack's head…and screamed once more as he leapt into a sitout, countering the gory neckbreaker into a sick Layout, Jack bending in half before flopping to the mat as though he had been murdered.

Josh rolled over into a cover. 1, 2, 3.

Ding ding!

'Nasty Girl' began to play once more as Josh celebrated his win. He wanted to pull out a surprise ending on his friend and he was glad Jack didn't no-sell or sandbag him. He knew he was the winner but it had to be a good fight. He thought they'd done a good job.

* * *

Good job Josh didn't get put through the mill too much against Jack as he also had another match to work against Corey Graves for the next show, this time in a losing effort. That was a pretty tough outing for him as Corey had a very different style to Jack and was also bigger. Josh even changed his attire for the match to the yellow and white ensemble. Corey surprisingly as well had said he didn't want to squash Josh and wanted to win by stealing one rather than have Josh job to him.

Corey eventually won by kicking Josh mid-crossbody and then rolling him up with a schoolboy.

Josh didn't mind, it was a fresh challenge for him, and he didn't care who he beat/lost to as long as he got to wrestle. He'd done more wrestling this past week than he'd done all year, even as a fulltimer because house shows were luck of the draw and televised ones even more so with a much bigger roster.

Once that match was over, Josh couldn't help but follow his opponent back to the locker room. Last night Jake Carter had been all smiles and banter but he was clearly masking hurt.

Josh wanted to see for himself just what went on between the tattooed emo boy and Vader's son. Jack and Paige may well have told him the facts but it wasn't the same as actually witnessing it. He spotted Corey head into a bathroom, checking around him before going in. Josh crept along the corridor, listening intently.

He heard a stall door bang shut.

Should he?

He knew he'd get his ass kicked if he was caught. But he couldn't help it.

He tiptoed virtually towards the bathroom door, pushing it open slowly and padding job the trainers he wore under his kickpads weren't too noisy on the lino really.

Three stalls were in the bathroom, the furthest right one locked.

If Corey was just using this room for its intended purpose then Josh would leave right away….unlike Cody that time after they had a amtch and then Cody took it upon himself to spy on Josh when he was actually on the can…

Josh distinctly heard a moan.

At first he thought nothing of it.

But then he heard the clink of a belt hit the lino.

Maybe Corey had bad guts? If so…he better get out of here.

But then….

"Oh yeah…" came Corey's voice.

And Josh would know the sound of lips on a cock anywhere. Even faintly.

* * *

**Obviously it's no big shock to us but Josh only went on other people's say. Curiosity killed the cat as they say, or in this case, the cute commentary boy.**

**Sorry not a large amount happened here but this was mainly to get Brad Maddox's proper debut in and to see how Cody and Josh would cope. Still tension aplenty but they'll probably be civil to keep others happy for now.**

**And Josh's secret naughty tumblr? A bit left-field but one idea I had brewing for a while. I thought it was the perfect time for him to get 'outed' while Cody was there, and have Cody be the one to do so. Why do you think Cody was so ready to call him a slut?**

**Managed to get another chapter in before Christmas. And I'm working nightshifts too!**

**A very merry Christmas to all loyal readers and all the best for 2013 xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_First of all, happy new year y'all :D_

_It's taken me a year and well into an as-yet-open-ended sequel to realise this but the best way I can sum up this series (apart from fantasising about Josh being a wrestler) is 'WWE does the Twitter gay', as the majority of the inspiration for the shenanigans and characters comes from the varied array of gay guys I follow on Twitter, some of them I'd never dare to approach in RL._

_There might be smut here by the way ;)_

* * *

Josh didn't know what to do. He couldn't help himself from boning up in his bright yellow shorts but yet knew he really shouldn't be in this room right now.

But then again, they were working and Corey Graves and whatever horny ring rat he'd smuggled into this bathroom obviously couldn't contain themselves until the privacy of a hotel room. He'd just fought that guy in the ring for fuck's sake…

Or maybe Josh's touching had got Corey horny?

Nah.

Josh didn't think he'd be Corey's type or not, regardless of them both having a fair amount of body art.

Corey let out another low rumbling moan.

"Oh fuck…" his voice was low and dripping with need, "So good…."

Josh knew he should get out right now.

Especially as more audible sucking and slurping sounds were emanating from the locked stall now. He had to fight back a laugh as he imagined what would happen if Cody was here (in his old, good-fun days obviously)…he'd probably do his ridiculously good impression of John Laurinaitis to force Corey and whomever he was in there with out.

Fuck it.

Josh sank slowly to his white-padded knees and peered under.

The stall walls weren't too big so he got one hell of an eyeful.

His opponent from the match was leaning against the wall, his tight skinny black chinos down around his ankles…revealing slim but muscular and smooth legs. And between those legs was a stockier man, black shorts with **ItsJakeCarter** printed across the arse in white letters, knee brace and bright red boots.

Strangely it was shocking to Josh but yet unsurprising. He should have guessed Jack and Paige were telling the truth. Plus the chemistry between those two in the locker room was electric. Jake had not once talked about Corey whilst he was at Jack's last night, joining in the banter and jollity. But of course…the reason Jake was even staying with Jack in the first place was because of something that happened with Corey. Now it made sense.

And fuck was this hot.

Vader's son. On his knees. Greedily and hungrily devouring every inch of the intense and punkish Corey's length.

Gay relationships in developmental seemed much more exciting to Josh compared to those on the main roster. Maybe it was because it was known to most of the employees who preferred trousers to a nice skirt on their partners there… compared to down here with all these hungry young rookies, primed for a future in professional wrestling. Half of this roster Josh didn't even know the names of. For all he knew, two of the Divas could be a couple – Skyler Moon could be dating Summer Rae for example. Though he was quite sure Paige would have mentioned that by now if it was the case.

"Oh yes…..gonna….fuuuckkk!" Corey growled softly, convulsing….Josh almost came in his shorts. Seeing a hot guy cum down another's throat….oh wow. Still hot no matter how old you were. Especially when they were unaware they were being watched.

And Jake swallowed every. Last. Drop.

He even gulped it down to ensure no waste.

Now that was a pro.

Josh would know a good cocksucker anywhere. Being a pretty damn good one himself. Now the small man was craving something into his own mouth….and preferably something somewhere else to get rid of the hardon in his yellow shorts.

Jake might have been all broski and banter last night. But he was a true bottom boy. And he had a solid bubble ass under there. Muscular yeah, but then so was Cody…

Corey began to pull up his sports thong and chinos (Josh thought he couldn't see boxer lines earlier in the ring) whilst Jake stood up and then perched on the closed toilet seat….a bulge clearly visible in his shorts.

Josh shot up before they caught him. He realised he should really leave. He'd already witnessed too much.

And this was the man who was practically FORCED to watch Ted DiBiase fuck Cody Rhodes. Outside. In ring gear. In the cold. In the pretty religious state of Arkensas earlier this year.

Corey hissed sharply at Jake to shush him. And then, before Josh could do anything else, the stall door opened and Corey came out.

The tattooed man walked right past the twink In the yellow and white attire without so much as a blush. Either Corey hadn't seen him, or retribution will follow. Josh didn't know what to do. He couldn't just casually say "Oh hey Jake" or something. He was fucked. And not in the way he liked.

He padded over to the urinals and stood in front of one , making sure his back was to the stalls. Especially as he could just make out soft footfalls approaching. One thing about wrestling boots, you could make an excellent spy whilst wearing them.

"Hey," came Jake's voice.

Josh almost gulped.

"Come on Josh, I know you're not really pissing," said the muscular man.

Josh sighed and turned around to face Vader's son. His eyes looked so sad. He had after all just been used to dump a load in without so much as any acknowledgement afterwards.

"I didn't mean to…" Josh began.

"It's OK," Jake said sadly, "Secret's out, then."

"I just…thought….Jack and Paige were making it up," Josh mumbled, realising what a shit cover story it was.

"Good enough answer for you then was it?" Jake said.

"I'm sorry…." Josh said again, knowing it was useless.

"Don't be," Jake said, "It's probably sad and pathetic to you. Me taking everything he gives me and expecting something in return. You're used to that I guess."

"I don't always want to be a pig," Josh said.

"A pig?" demanded Jake.

"Sorry, bad choice of words…the kind of guy who loves being used and gets off on it," Josh said.

"I don't 'get off' on it!" spat Jake. "How dare you!"

"No…I didn't mean that!" Josh said, face flushing, "I was trying to say…I don't think its pathetic, and sometimes, if I'm hooking up with a guy, that's what turns me on…getting used to jizz over and in. But with others…its not what you want at all."

"Not everyone who's gay is a slut!" Jake snapped, "People always assume that. My fucking father doesn't even know I am!"

"Really?" asked Josh.

"No!" Jake said, "Can you imagine what people will say when they find out big van Vader's boy likes dick?"

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Josh, "I'm not a gossip whore, okay? I'm not gonna go telling Cody or anything…anyway, didn't Brad Maddox basically out you to him last night?"

"How do you mean?" asked Jake.

"When he said every guy in the room was a bottom," Josh said.

"I don't remember, wasn't paying attention," Jake said, "Brad's got a big mouth….and a bigger ass. Didn't even realise that. Oh great. So now Rhodes knows."

"Cody is the biggest faggot you'll ever meet," Josh said, "Not like he'd judge you. How could he? He's fucking engaged to Ted!"

"I'm gonna kill Brad," Jake said, now blushing, "Just because I'm a bottom doesn't mean I have to go on about it."

"Why you so ashamed?" grinned Josh.

"Because again….I'm meant to be all big, tough and alpha male," Jake said, "Like my dad. Before I….started…sleeping with Corey…I was a bit of a Grindr whore."

"Most of us are," Josh said, "Well, unless we're in relationships. How long have you been seeing Corey?"

"About 6 months," Jake said.

"How did it all start?" asked Josh.

"Funnily enough, Corey caught me when I was messaging some guy on there, just a generic local meathead, all girth no personality, you know the type," Jake began.

"Had more of them in me than I care to think about," Josh said, "What else?"

"Corey just asked me, why do I waste time using that app when I could be hanging out with him and the guys? He knew I was gay when he first met me. So a few of us just went to a bar, you know, usual crap, beers, banter….went for a piss and then Corey followed me in. He just made a move."

"Wow," Josh said, "Amount of times I've hoped for that to happen to me when backyarding…some of my old friends were fucking hot…anyway carry on."

"He started getting really into me, he likes to kiss my neck, cos he knows it drives me wild," Jake went on, "And then he asked me if I fancied going back to his house with him – this was in Tampa by the way – so I did. He didn't say much. But I was so horny….he threw me down and I couldn't drop my pants quick enough."

"You sure you're OK with telling me all this?" asked Josh.

"You're real close with Jack and Paige, I trust you," Jake said, "Only they know about us, and Brad too.…well Rhodes knows I'm gay now ….and a bottom…no thanks to Brad."

"So what is the deal with you and Corey?" asked Josh, "Are you boyfriends or fuck buddies? Do you still go and meet guys every now and then?"

"I dunno," Jake said, and he looked downcast again, "Corey doesn't fucking say anything. I don't know what he wants. When he fucked me that night….soon as he'd shot his load,he pulled out, got dressed and then asked me to leave."

"Happened to me before," Josh said, "Brian Kendrick did that. Or tried to. I just continued to ride him until I'd spooged his abs. Hard when looking at that pug face. Soon as I was done I just pulled my briefs up and left."

"You're just as bad!" Jake said.

"Kendrick was an asshole," Josh said, "I kinda wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He just went 'Sorry dude, can you leave' and I just wasn't having it. He was doing me on my back and I just managed to pin him down and then fap all over him. He was so pissed off. And he wasn't that good either."

"Still you just took what you wanted and then walked out!" Jake said.

"It's Brian fuckin' Kendrick, the little shit who dared shoot on Undertaker!" Josh said.

"Actually," Jake said, "See your point. And he was going to chuck you out anyway."

"Exactly," Josh said, "So how did you end up going back to Corey?"

"Well, I was pissed off," Jake said, "So I got back on Grindr….revenge fuck. Corey saw me get out that guys car…and wasn't happy."

"Jealous?" Josh said, "Doesn't surprise me. Some tricks are like that. Don't want you for seconds but don't like seeing you fuck others after either. Was the revenge guy any good?"

"A bit older, not my usual type, bit of a bear," Jake said, "Pierced cock too. But Corey wasn't having any of it. At training, he tore me a new one, saying I was being a slut and immature and it wasn't a good look, blah blah. I told him it wasn't any of his business."

"Good for you," Josh said.

"Yeah," Jake replied, with a humourless laugh, "But only last until I was bent over the sink, in front of the mirror in my hotel bathroom a week or so later…I couldn't help it. He was the same again. Just knocked the door when I was relaxing after a workout, and next thing, I was watching him do me."

"You're quite a raver really," Josh said, "I never would have thought that about you."

"I don't broadcast it, I like men. Yeah so what?" Jake said, "I like wrestling and I love dogs. They don't define me. Neither should my choice of bed partner. Thanks for not judging me. I have to admit when you first came to FCW, I thought you were a bit of a bitch, only talking to Steamboat and Korpela, and were just like any other scene twink. You still are a twink by the way, but a nice guy as well."

"But do you not want more from this thing you got with Corey?" asked Josh, "You seem like a guy who knows what he wants but yet you're content with just letting Corey take what he likes."

"I get sex without having to wade through losers and fat old men on Grindr," shrugged Jake, "But yeah. I want more. Especially from Corey. He's my perfect guy. I love ink and when emo hair was the in-thing a few years ago I got fucked by a few emo boys. But Matt…sorry, Corey…he's like a tougher, grown-up one but still so manly with it. This is hell when I'm meant to be his fucking tag partner too. He only talks about matches when we're together for that stuff. He never even mentions our…sessions. Even when he wants a fuck or a suck, he just asks me to follow or meet him in about 2 words. I just wish he'd fucking ADMIT what he is!"

Jake was looking very sad now, on the verge of tears.

Josh gave him a hug.

"Thanks for letting me talk all that shit to you dude," Jake said, reverting to his more regular self, "You got any more matches to tape tonight? You were good against..him..by the way."

"He was good to work with, I would have been happy letting him squash my veteran ass," Josh said, "And I don't think so. Also, can't wait to hear what Cody has to say."

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Jake said.

"How can you tell?" Josh snarked.

"I thought Cody was your best buddy…surprised what an ass he was last night, bringing up that tumblr…dude…may as well admit it…I faked it last night. I've seen it."

"Bet the entire roster has!" Josh said, blushing a little but feeling smug inside. All those hot young rookies looking at his semi-naked body? Hell yes.

"I know dude, but that was uncalled for. It's like he's got some major beef with you and is too pussy to say," Jake continued, "I better go get ready to job to Big E Langston. Catch you later."

"You staying at Jake's again?" asked Josh.

"Nah, I'll go back to my own place," Jake said, "He's got enough people staying already. Might see you before we wrap."

"Yeah, see ya."

Josh studied his reflection in the mirror before padding out of the mens' room to return to the locker room to change and prepare for his next match. He spotted Cody entering from a side door. Slipping a packet into his pocket. So he was still smoking?

"I thought cigarettes were detrimental to a wrestler's prowess?" Josh snarked loudly at him, before he really could stop himself.

Cody turned and glowered.

"Fine," he huffed, "I want to talk to you anyway Joshy."

Well he was calling him 'Joshy'. Was that progress?

"What about?" Josh asked.

"Your matches," Cody said.

"Cody…please, not that I have not appreciated all your training and help over the years," Josh began but Cody cut him off once more.

"I expected more from you," Cody said simply, "All those holds and power moves I started to teach you ages ago, remember when you broke your bench press record. I was so proud of you that day."

"Your point?" asked Josh.

"You went right back to clowning around and doing all those fancy lucha moves. Your moveset's been reduced to copying Lay. I bet you even call that roundhouse a Bombshell too?"

"Did you not see that DDT I did to Jack?" Josh protested.

"That was the only proper old-fashioned move you did," Cody said, "Joshy….that really complex fireman-carry-takedown-barrel-roll pin you do. It's Lay's signature move. Works for her because most of the Divas are roughly the same weight class apart from Kharma but she's not there now. And I'm being honest here…you botch it eighty percent of the times you execute it. When you did it on me I had to do most of the work…and then you decided to go one step further and try and make it into a crucifix pin. You're one of the smallest workers on the male roster apart from Mysterio. You can't pull that move off on the likes of Barrett say, or even on this roster, Roman Reigns or any of the other big heels."

"You can't resisit it, can you?" Josh snapped, feeling really quite hurt by this, "Why is it every time you see me, all you do is say mean things about me or my work? Why the fuck did you come out here to Florida and stay in my friend's house if all you're gonna do is pick on me. Even Bill fucking DeMott said I was doing good in training. Bill De-fucking Mott? The kind of toughshit asshole who'd make us train naked if we're not putting enough effort in!"

"I didn't just come to see you!" snapped Cody, "In case you've forgotten, my dad works here and I wanted to see him! You're still the childish, selfish little bitchy queen you'd morphed into before you flew out here! That fucking tumblr is your true colours. Fucking Hager going ON and ON about how easy you were to fuck and how much you begged him for it. You make me sick, Lomberger."

And with that, the two-time Intercontinental Champion and multiple tag champion (and soon-to-be-ex-best friend of Josh) stormed off before the small man could retaliate.

Josh let out a frustrated, angry growl and kicked the wall. It fucking hurt.

"Hey man, wanna go over our match again?" came a Texan drawl and Josh turned to see his opponent for his next match, Garrett Dylan. At six foot one and 260 pounds, he was a formidable adversary for Josh's 5 foot 9, 170 pound frame. And with his brawling smash-mouth style Josh would be in for a tough one. But the mood Josh was in right now? Bring it on.

"Yeah sure," Josh replied, hissing and kicking the throbbing pain out of his foot.

"Everything OK dude?" asked Garrett.

"Ugh, just asshole main roster types, you know," Josh spat.

"Was that Cody Rhodes you were talking to?" asked Garrett, "Didn't know he was here. Wow."

"Basically come to pick apart my fucking matches and my personal life," Josh complained as they made their way to the locker room.

"I thought he was your best buddy," Garrett remarked.

"Don't go there," huffed Josh, "What do you wanna go through?"

"Hey, if you wanted to shut Rhodes up, go stiff on my ass," Garett shrugged, "You're the pro here."

"Hardly," Josh said, "I'm a pro announcer. I still got lots to do down here before they let me mix it up with main eventers. I only ever did darks and house shows before I resigned as a full timer."

He began to remove his yellow and white armband and then unclipped his white belt to take off those bright yellow shorts.

"You changing again?" came a voice as Kassius Ohno appeared next to Josh to get some cash out of his locker.

"New show," shrugged Josh.

"Dude, you change your ring attire more often than most Divas!" remarked Kassius as Josh rmoved his yellow kickpads.

Josh ignored him as he searched his bag. He'd brought four different attires, one for each show. Oh he was so gay. But he didn't care. Black and blue. Looked a bit more badass. He decided to wear his silver kneebrace too even though he didn't really need it and Layla had stopped wearing hers as well. He was against a brawler from Texas so he might as well look like a legit challenger.

He pulled his shorts up as high as they would go. Get his ass cheeks on show. That would piss Cody off. If Cody wanted to knock his matches, that was his choice. Josh was done analysing what exactly went wrong to cause this once-brotherly friendship-for-life to break down so hard and fast. And he hadn't got time to think now. Tonight was about wrestling.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Josh was back outside gorilla position, awaiting his music to hit once more. He was pumped and ready. That smashmouth Texan won't know what's hit him. He'd recorded a backstage segment earlier today with Garrett about the match, Garett, accompanied with his sidekick James Bronson, telling Josh announcers have no place in NXT etc etc. Josh accepts Garretts challenge and then asks a bystanding Oliver to get his back at ringside in case they try the numbers game – thus starting the on-screen alliance of Josh and Oliver. Their tag match against the Ascension at a live house show last week had earned them praise.

Josh had been pretty quiet during the preceding match, all his mind focussed on what might happen out there. He was so hurt by Cody's criticism earlier, which he felt was totally uncalled for. Cody was either jealous or …no…nothing. Cody was just an asshole.

The familiar sassy opening beats of 'Nasty Girl' began to play and Josh made his way out onto the stage, Oliver walking along side him, almost like a bodyguard as he placed on hand on his trim hip and began to strut fiercely down the ramp, a determined scowl on his face. He'll show Cody.

He climbed onto the apron and then stood by the ropes, remembering something Layla used to do in her ECW days…he lifted his leg and bent right back, almost doing splits…his legs had definitely got pretty flexible through all this extra training….before climbing through the ropes and into the middle of the ring, and then strutting back over to the opposite side to perform his signature rope-pose as his music faded out.

Ding ding.

And Josh cried out as he was clubbed right onto his front by a nasty blow from Garrett.

Garrett then immediately dropped an elbow right onto his spine.

And before Josh could even get to his knees, Garrett lifted his head and then planted it right back down onto the mat to some boos.

The Texan raised his hand and smirked at the audience before pulling his smaller opponent up.

Josh managed to land a forearm, loosening the grip. Then another. He then gave Garrett a smart boot to the gut before running back to the ropes, bounding off and then aiming a dropkick right at him, managing to take Garrett down. He quickly hooked one leg but Garrett easily got the shoulder up at one.

"C'MON DYLAN!" bellowed Bronson from ringside.

Josh took another run up and tried to drop an elbow on Garett but the larger man already got to his feet and clubbed Josh hard across the stomach, sending him flat onto his back. He went to cover, one, two…Josh kicked out.

This was already a different kind of match to the ones little Josh had fought before….he could hear the heavyset, hooded Bronson yelling all kinds of smack pretty much constantly…and he also could feel the disapproving glares of Cody in the audience. If Cody was even bothering to watch.

Garrett then hauled Josh up, trapping his arm between their bodies and wrapping his own arms around the little man's neck in a familiar submission hold, the Texan grimacing intensely. A few claps started to sound as Josh began to struggle out…loosenin his arm, supporting the weight on his slim legs as he heaved both their bodies up with all his might (and some help from Garrett), getting his up around Garrett's neck and back on his feet. He elbowed Garrett hard in the stomach, trying his best to keep the side headlock going…he then tried to shift his weight to take GArett down…he screamed with the effort but the 100 pound weight advantage was clear as day. He writhed a little, hitting Garrett with his thigh and bottom before finally managing to shift momentum and heaving Garrett around and down onto the mat. Power moves…he'll give Cody 'power moves'.

He maintained his hold on Garrett's neck, Garrett kicking up frantically, still with Bronson yelling encouragement at the side of the ring, Oliver also joining in to shout for Josh.

Garrett managed to punt Josh, loosening the grip and wriggling out of the small man's grasp. He then got to his feet and kicked Josh in the chest hard. He went to cover, 1, 2…kickout.

He then took another run up and landed his signature split-legged double-axe-handle drop right around Josh's head and shoulders.

With another angry grunt he then lifted Josh up by his gelled hair and then planted him right back down. Another cover. One, two…the small man stayed alive.

Garrett began to raise Josh back up, hooking his arms under the inked ones of Josh, and then Josh found himself thrown right across the ring in a butterfly suplex. Garrett then took yet another run up and went to land a second elbow drop but Josh dodged and Garrett crashed onto his back. Josh struggled up, holding his back.

"DAH!" he screamed, kicking the fallen Garrett, who was slowly getting to all fours. He then quickly turned to take a run up, bouncing off the ropes and then catching Garrett's wrists, spinning them both around to crash Garrett's face right down onto the mat. So what if this spinning facebuster move was one of Layla's? How could someone Josh's weight bodyslam a light-heavyweight type like Garrett Dylan anyway?

Garrett started to pick himself right back up again as Josh ran to the opposite turnbuckle, the Texan gaining on him, he jumped onto the first rope, off it, off the second once, twice, leaping around into his high cross body….right onto Garrett…lateral press, both legs hooked, one, two….kickout.

On and on it went, blows traded...Josh giving it his all. Garrett giving it right back to him.

After hitting Garrett with a clothesline, Josh scrambled out onto the apron, climbing onto the top rop for some sort of springboard attack…and James Bronson booted him smartly to a chorus of boos, sending him careering outside the ring…the referee distracted by helping Garrett up from the clothesline.

Oliver came darting over and then yanked the hooded James away, throwing him hard into the barricade to a few cheers as Josh struggled back to his feet, clambering slightly awkwardly onto the apron. This was shaping up to be one of his longest matchups since his days on the indies ten years previously….and he was liking it. Garrett spotted him and lunged for him but he dodged…just…before kicking the Texan from behind the ropes and while he was off-balance, Josh climbed back and then with a war cry, swung his leg up with the roundhouse. Garrett collapsed to the mat. Josh hooked the leg. One, two…NO! Garrett kicked out.

Josh hurriedly began to run at the ropes one more time, fuck Cody, he'll do this move if he wanted….he darted at Garrett, reaching around between his legs and shoulder and taking him down (with some help from the Texan again) with the fireman-carry…before rolling through with his legs…one…two…no…he kicked out again.

Garrett used Josh's disappointment to his advantage. He slowly got back to his feet, his stocky form dripping with sweat….punching Josh ahrd in the gut. And again. But Josh dodged it when he went for a third one and then smartly booted him in the stomach with a loud "ARRRGH!"

Josh then hooked his arms around Garrett's head, turned around, screamed once more and jumped, falling into the sitout position, Garrett bending in half and then flopping right onto his back as though he'd been electrocuted. Josh scrambled over somewhat sloppily, covering the stocky man…one…two….three.

'Nasty Girl' began to play once more as the bell rung and little Josh, gasping and soaked with sweat, allowed his black and blue-clad arm to be raised in victory as Oliver got in the ring next to him to hold his arm up as well. After a celebration they exited the ring and Oliver aided the tired-out small man up the ramp. Judging by the reaction of the small crowd of fans in this University arena he'd more than proved his worth out there tonight.

And that was after his third match of the night.

"You OK?" asked the muscular Brit once they'd gone backstage, Josh leaning against him, chest heaving in and out.

"Yeah, fine," Josh said, "Just…you know, still pumped."

"You're really good you know," Oliver said, "I'm really glad they're gonna start pushing us as a tag team."

"Me too," Josh said, "So glad I'm not down for the fourth show."

"You've done enough," Oliver said.

* * *

Weeks became months….Night Of Champions, came, saw Layla drop her title to Eve, went, and Hell In A Cell began to loom on the horizon. And Josh was still staying as a guest in Jack Korpela's modest but beautifully-kept-and-furnished Tampa home. His matches were earning him praise from the trainers and officials on the developmental brand, and he was perfectly content staying there. It was mostly based in Florida so no constant flights and airports. And to be honest, Josh was not missing the main roster at all. Cody did not come and congratulate him backstage after his match against Garrett Dylan back in early September, and when it came to wrapping the show, Layla had said Cody just text her tersely that he'd left with his father and would not be coming back to Tampa with them. The only thing Cody hadn't done was block Josh on Twitter.

Layla had run out of ideas after that, and when she and Brad Maddox left two days after, she'd decided that if Cody and Josh wanted to repair the tatters of their friendship, they were going to do it themselves. She was not playing mediator anymore.

It was a rainy Monday in early October in Tampa, and at a busy gym south of the city, several members of the NXT roster were just leaving after some heavy training.

In the parking lot, the familiar foursome of Jack Korpela, Oliver Grey, Paige and Josh were huddling under Paige's black umbrella as Jack struggled to get the bootlid of his Malibu open.

"Cheap American crap," Paige was remarking, "You should get a better car!"

"You watch your mouth, or what is it you say, gob?" Jack hit back, "Think the fob's just broken…ugh…there. It's open."

"Halle-bloody-lujah," Paige said, tossing her sports bag in and pulling the hood of her skull-patterned black hoodie up over her tied-back ebony hair, "Shotgun."

"You ALWAYS sit in the front," complained Oliver as he slung his bag on top of hers.

"Because, Joel, I am always ready," Paige said, "You're stuck in the back with the Tom Daley lover."

"HEY!" Josh protested.

"Couldn't you find a more original celebrity crush?" Paige giggled as she took her seat in the front.

"No," Josh said.

"Suppose you've seen what the Cody fangirls could only dream of," Paige went on, "It's pathetic….I'd love to see their faces when they hear just what he did with the classic Intercontinental belt."

"Why do you think he brought back the white one?" Josh said, "He's just dirty."

"Least it's all with the same guy," Oliver put in.

"How about if I started divulging my dirty secrets?" Paige challenged.

"Ugh, lady parts, gross," Jack teased her as he got in the driver's seat and shut the door, starting the engine.

"Big hairy fannies," Paige said simply.

"See," Josh pointed out, "That doesn't work here. Fanny is what we call asses. And I don't mind hairy bear asses."

"You've eaten plenty," chimed in Jack.

Paige hit his arm hard.

"Fine, big hairy clunge," she said with a triumphant grin.

"Gross," Oliver said, "You East Anglians have no class."

"I can't believe this one survived all the casual nakedness and initations of a rugby club with his cherry intact," Paige remarked, "Some of the guys he played with…fuck me…I'd jump into their baths after the match."

"It's because you're a dirty cow," Oliver shot back.

Josh had noticed over the six or so weeks he'd now been here, that quiet Oliver really came out his shell once he was comfortable with the people he was with. Because Josh was a constant fixture now in this tight friendship group, Oliver could be his usual self. Jack had explained that Oliver was always shy around new people and was generally the most introvert of the gang, he still wasn't above the odd joking around when it was just them.

Or maybe that was the fact he was dating Briley Pearce. They'd been on a couple more dinner dates and worked out together, but that was it. Oliver was testing the waters to see if Briley was still interested in him and not just looking for a new piece of arse. Briley genuinely had seemed like he wanted to continue to see Oliver. When Brad was here with Cody and Layla, somehow, Briley managed to avoid him. Layla had originally planned on getting Brad to see his ex again (which was partly the plan in the first place for Brad being in Florida) but she realised she'd done enough meddling with Cody and Josh. And if Briley wasn't needed for the taping, then well, that was that. Brad was unaware that Oliver was his ex-'s new partner when they'd met and the Devonian would like it kept that way. He'd seen what a bitch Brad could be just from his 'jokes' (which Oliver saw more as pure insults) back at the arena that day….for example, Brad had greeted Kassius Ohno with "Oh hey, nice to see you still haven't washed since 1998!".

But nobody seemed to mind Brad's sharp tongue. They either laughed it off or just hit him back with a jibe about his large behind.

"Dirty cow? Get some action between your arse cheeks and then you'll realise," Paige teased.

"Don't go there," Jack said, "Ugh….Mattie's not been back in six fucking weeks! Skype chats every other night aren't cutting it right now."

"Channel it into some seriuous baking," Paige said, "By the way Mister, neglecting your duties, I miss your cookies!"

"I was going to get back in the kitchen when we get home, actually," Jack said, "Found a recipe online I want to try, might make two so you can give the Divas some as well."

"That's the main reason they all love me," Paige said, "Not because I'm the AntiDiva but because I give them cake."

"Speaking of Cake," Jack said, "Saw Jake in the gym...really killing it at the punchbag."

"Oh, Corey being an arse again?" Paige said, "Why didn't you ask him back with us?"

"I did," Jack said, "He said no."

"He's getting more sex than I am, what's to complain," Josh put in.

"That's rare," Jack remarked.

"Shut up!" pouted Josh.

"Speaking of that," Paige said, "Oliver. Do you think its time to shag Briley?"

"Just because I haven't used my boxers as anklewarmers yet, doesn't mean I don't want to," Oliver said, "And…yes. We've been out to dinner enough and...nightly wanks are getting boring as hell."

"Don't rush into it, boo," Jack said, as they stopped at a red light, "Do you know….what….you want?"

"How do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"I'll talk to you when Britani Knight's not around," Jack said.

"Scared the talk of bumsex might upset my sensitive girly ears?" scoffed Paige.

"No, I'm scared you'll get turned on by imagining hot men having hot sex," Jack hit back.

"And what if I am?" Paige smirked.

"Dirty bitch," Oliver said.

"You love me," Paige retorted, "So…as Harry Derbidge over there said, what do you want from Briley?"

"Who's Harry Derbidge?" asked Josh.

"Don't go there, search for him on Youtube, you'll see Jack's longlost kid brother," Paige giggled, "My point being, Oliver….do you want Briley's cock…or his arse?"

"Paige…shush," Oliver said, blushing a little.

"Oli, don't be ashamed," Jack said, "You were happy telling me."

"Yeah, but…" Oliver said, turning to look out the window.

"I thought so," Josh piped up, "Oli…being a bottom is fucking awesome. Much better than topping."

"I know…but….guess it's cos I used to play rugby," Oliver said, "Probably expected me to be a man about it….especially cos I'm a bit bigger than Briley."

"Means nothing to me, Oliver," Paige said, "And Jack, can we call by my house first so I can check Suki hasn't trashed the place while I've been gone?"

"Sure," Jack said, "I can go to Target while we're at it so I can do some kitchen therapy when we're back."

* * *

Oliver knocked the door a little nervously as he watched Jack Korpela's Malibu drive away in the rain.

He wasn't even sure Briley was in.

If he wasn't, then he'd have to walk home or get a bus or taxi.

He knocked again.

It was a bad idea. Oliver knew it. Just after talking about Briley in the car, and Jack did offer to drop him here if he wanted to be with his partner for the rest of this day off.

He was getting soaked out here.

But at last the door opened and the tall, dark, handsome younger brother of Mr Money In The Bank 2012 stood in the doorway, can of energy drink in one hand, and sporting nothing but Abercrombie sweatpants.

"Hey!" Briley said, the million-dollar grin lighting up his perfect face, "Surprise, what you doing here?"

"Just wondered if you were in," Oliver said, blushing a little.

"Come on in, you're fucking soaked," Briley said, stepping aside to let the younger, larger man in.

"Thanks," Oliver said, ambling inside, almost tripping over his feet as he entered. Briley chuckled to himself. Bless him. He was so clumsy and shy.

"If ya want to put something dry on," Briley went on, "I can lend you some of my sweatpants if you like?"

"Nah, it's fine," Oliver said, removing his tracksuit top.

"Come through to the sitting room, was just finishing up some weights," Briley said, "Chillax time, I think. You had any food?"

"Just finished in the gym, so no," Oliver said.

"Thought you smelled nice and manly," grinned Briley.

"Shut up," mumbled Oliver.

"I'm your boyfriend," Briley said, "Why can't I flirt?"

"Because," Oliver said, reddening.

"Because what?" grinned Briley, sitting down on the sofa next to the thickset man.

"Nothing," Oliver said.

"Exactly, stop worrying,…..it's only me," Briley said, "Now ssh…come here."

He gently placed a kiss on the Devonian's lips. Oliver kissed him chastily back. They had their first kiss after the second date. They'd made out a little but Oliver didn't want to do any more. Well his body had told him he should go all the way but his head had overruled it.

Briley took Oliver's hand in his own, smiling at him.

"See…you're relaxing," he said.

Oliver nodded, a little stupidly.

"I'll get you some lunch," Briley said, "Come with me, I'll see what I got in."

He got to his feet and padded to the kitchen, leading Oliver by the hand. Briley was so good to him. So attentive. So sweet.

And his arse was being hugged by those grey sweatpants very nicely.

* * *

Oliver didn't take long to devour the tuna salad Briley had made up for him. He was pretty damn hungry after that gym session and his mind was still racing.

Briley was just eating a chocolate orange-flavoured protein pudding.

"Hang on…you got some mayonnaise on your chin," he said, as Oliver placed his fork onto the plate.

"Surprise surprise," mumbled Oliver, blushing a little. He'd tried to eat it gracefully without spilling dressing down his front as per usual. He was just so clumsy and he hated that about himself.

"It's OK," Briley said, and with a mischievous smile, the smaller man leaned up and then licked the drip of mayo off Oliver's chin.

Oliver's cock already was hardening in his jock under his tracksuit bottoms.

"All clean?" grinned Briley.

"Bet my breath stinks now," Oliver muttered.

"No, but if you're worried, have a bite of this," Briley said, dipping his spoon into the protein pudding and taking some out, "Open up baby."

OIiver did so. It was actually really tasty, not what he expected. He hated protein puddings normally, gulping them down because it helped build his body up rather than for the taste, but this really did taste nice.  
"Tastes likea Terry's chocolate orange," he said.

"That's what Paige said," Briley said, "I bought these wholesale. Nice isn't it?"

"Yep," Oliver said, picking up his plate and standing up.

"No, no, sit," Briley said, getting to his feet and picking the plate and fork up, "You're in my home, baby." He padded over to the dishwasher and put it in.

Oliver stood up as well.

"Wanna go upstairs and chill for a bit? Watch a movie on Netflix or something?" asked Briley.

"Yeah, sounds nice," Oliver said.

Briley began to pad across the hallway and then up the stairs, Oliver following. He'd been to Briley's house once or twice but he'd never seen Briley's bedroom.

"Excuse the mess," Briley said as he pushed open the door.

Weights were all over the floor, along with piules of workout shorts and vests, as well as Briley's wrestling boots. Briley opened up a Macbook on top of the table in front of the large double bed and then clambered onto it, gesturing for Oliver to join him.

"What do you fancy watching?" he asked.

"Dunno," Oliver said, noting how loud the rain was on the roof of this house.

"How about Blue Velvet? You ever seen that?" Briley said.

"Nope," Oliver said.

"It's awesome. Fucked up but awesome," Briley replied, opening up Netflix and searching for it.

Once he'd found the film, he double clicked and then sat back.

"Come come," he said wriggling out the way so Oliver could lay in front of him, a bit lower so the bigger man's head was level with Briley's chest.

The film began to start.

It wasn't Oliver's usual choice of movie…and he was finding himself about half an hour in, getting a touch bored and his leg was starting to go to sleep. And the sex scenes (if you could call them that) were pretty full-on.

"You OK?" whispered Briley.

"Yeah..just…my leg's gone to sleep," Oliver said, "Sorry I'm such a fidget."

"It's OK," Briley said, leaning over to pause the movie. His body was warm and close to Oliver…his bare chest so solid, and the light shone off every toned, chiselled inch of that upper body. Oliver had been briefly absorbed into the move but right now? He was more interested in the fact he was being spooned by a shirtless jock.

Briley then wriggled a little so Oliver had more room.

Oliver turned right around and stared into Briley's eyes. Briley had such a cockiness about his face…and if you didn't know him you'd just think 'typical empty-headed gym-addict douche' but Oliver knew how wrong that was. Even with his past (banging Kelly Kelly especially), he was such a gentleman.

Briley leaned forward to claim Oliver's lips once more.

This time the kissing was more urgent. More…hungry. Especially from the younger man.

"About time," grinned Briley, "If you didn't want the movie, you only had to say!"

"Shut up," mumbled Oliver.

Briley chuckled and began to kiss him some more, before slowly moving across Oliver's flushed face and down to his pale, yet very thick and muscular neck, before softly biting the skin, which tasted of musty gym and the slightly sweet scent that was uniquely Oliver's own. Oliver whimpered a little. This…this was so good. Briley's other hand gently reached and covered the tent in Oliver's tracksuit bottoms….mmmm….oh that was nice…that was so nice…..

"Mmmm…" mewed Oliver.

"Do you….want it?" asked Briley softly.

Oliver nodded with another whimper.

Yes.

Yes he did.

It was about time.

The conversation in the car had made up his mind. And Jack being the good mate he was, had then promptly dropped him there. Almost like they'd PLANNED it.

Oliver could scarcely believe he was finally in bed with another man.

He reached up and clutched the waistband of Briley's sweatpants.

"Go on," Briley breathed, "Take them off."

Oliver nervously began to pull them down the long muscular legs….but wait…no material underneath…just soft…but solid…skin.

Briley wasn't wearing pants underneath.

"Surprise," grinned the jock, "Always commando at home. Now lift your arms."

He gently began to remove Oliver's white v-neck t-shirt to expose that bulky, toned upper body. Those pecs. Briley had some ideas what he'd like to do with those.

He lifted up so finally….Oliver could see his cock.

Oliver's eyes widened. Briely was a big boy. The bulge in his trunks and suit trousers could have told Oliver that but he'd chosen to not pay attention..until now. Briley kicked off his sweatpants so he was now completely naked.

"Sorry…" he moaned, straddling Oliver, "I want…I need this."

His perfect thighs were resting on either side of Oliver's chest. His hard, thick cock was against Oliver's sweaty, prominent pectorals. Oliver was turned on so much…he was sure he'd cum any second. Was he about to get what the rugby lads back home called a 'titwank'?

"Mmm…." Moaned Briley, softly grinding against Oliver's skin.

This…felt…so naughty. So dirty. But oh-so-good. Oliver was finally becoming a man.

It took everything he had to not rip his trackies down and start wanking furiously.

Briley was a sex God and they hadn't even had sex yet.

"You're…perfect," gasped Briley, pausing in his rhytm and shuffling down so he could kiss Oliver again.

He shuffled down a bit more and began to slowly pull down the tracksuit bottoms.

Oliver was now very glad he'd bought this jockstrap based on Jack's advice. As soon as he'd finished telling Jack and Paige about his and Briley's date, Jack had advised him to flash his plastic and line Andrew Christian's online pockets. Designer underwear was always a hot look.

Briley approved.

Big meaty yet beautifully smooth thighs. Set off perfectly by that slutty Andrew Christian jock. Was Oliver really a virgin? How anyone could not have touched this body before him, Briley, was unbelievable in the Hollywood, Florida native's eyes.

Either way, Briley was going to make sure he would enjoy every inch of this Adonis underneath him.

* * *

At Jack's house, Paige and Josh were chilling out on the sofa with drinks, whilst Jack was busy in the kitchen.

"Guess it'll teach you to not put chicken bones in your trash," Josh was saying.

"I was late, OK?" Paige said, "That bloody girl…she's lucky I love her so much."

"She's so cute," Josh said.

"You're lkucky, I've trained her to bite the false nails off divas," grinned Paige, "Wonder how Oliver's getting on."

"If we've left him sat in the rain, it's Jack's fault," Josh said.

His phone buzzed, surprising him.

His heart stopped

A text.

Not from Swagger. But from the man…before him.

_Hey sexy bum :P How are you?_

And a picture of that man's dick. Josh remembered that only too well.

He tapped one back.

_Not now….got company…later :P_

Buzz buzz.

_Get on Skype. Now._

Josh huffed. But his sweatpants were tented.

"I gotta go make a call," he said, voice a little hoarse.

"Oh yeah?" Paige grinned. She'd twigged it purely by his reactions.

"Be back in a bit," Josh said, almost not being able to leave the room fast enough.

* * *

Oliver Grey was now on his back, all his clothes bar his sexy jock discarded, legs wide apart, gasping and moaning as Briley went to work on him, using every inch of free space the Andrew Christian jock allowed his tongue to roam.

Briley was drinking in the beautifl masculine scents now assaulting his nostrils as the thick thighs filled his vision. Oliver was so responsive….so willing.

And his ass tasted amazing.

Briley did like rimming…it was one of his favourite forms of foreplay. Brad was noisier…..but Oliver definitely…was..tighter.

He paused and then knelt up to look at Oliver's pretty face. His cheeks were patches of magenta and his eyes were closed. His chest was rising and falling.

"Don't stop!" he gasped.

"You like it, Joel?" asked Briley.

"Yes Ryan…..amazing…." Oliver moaned. He was barely on the planet right one thing was for sure….could he possibly take this fucking jock off yet? He was sure he would either cum in it or split it open, he was so hard.

Briley just grinned. He crawled up over those meaty smooth legs…and then, eyes glinting, bit down on the waistband of the jock….and began to pull it down, taking care to not pull to hard when revealing….a fair few inches of hard cock. Now Briley really couldn't understand how this guy was still a virgin. Not only was his ass divine….that cock looked hot as well.

Oliver's length was hardening even more now he was finally fully exposed.

Briley reached down, carefully closing his fingers around it…and slowly beginning to jerk.

Oliver let out a mewling whine.

Briley reached down still more, his fingers now softly stroking Oliver's balls…..they were sticky with sweat and an undeniable scene of pure man was now filling the room….Briley liked his guys sweaty. Post-gym (or match) was his favourite time to have sex…with men anyway.

Oliver just smelled….delicious. He wasn't kinky…but damn this guy was perfect. Briley never thought he'd find another man like Brent Wellington. But he had in Joel Redman. It was the hot, built body…combined with the adorable innocent that just got Briley hooked. He wanted Oliver in every position he could think of. This body was a blank canvas, aching to be painted.

Oliver was now beginning to moan louder and louder, thrashing around the bed as Briley continued to just touch him, exploring his most private areas, just giving him pleasure.

Briley was in no rush.

He could foreplay for an hour if he wanted.

Oliver whined louder, trying to touch Briley's own hardon. He was trying so hard to not cum from all this attention…but he was dying to touch Briley. Briley's cock felt simply perfect against his chest earlier….he wanted to taste it.

Briley began to straddle Oliver once more, instinctively knowing what Oliver was asking for. His hardon was now right on Oliver's face.

Oliver eagerly clamped his mouth around it.

"Easy….watch your teeth," Briley moaned.

Oliver grinned as he removed Briley from his mouth.

"May be my first time," he said, "Not totally thick you know. Shut up and enjoy me."

And those were the last words he spoke. Well ones that made any sense.

Briley began to grunt and moan gutturally as that hot mouth set to work. Oliver wasn't lying either. He knew the technique….somebody had practiced. Maybe they could discuss that later.

Briley then pulled out before he ended up coming down Oliver's throat…..he turned around. He would never let a guy's cock near his ass…..but he did like being rimmed. He hovered over Oliver's face as the young English man's hands rested on Briley's ass cheeks, his tongue getting right in there….Briley cried out loudly. He was good at this too! Oh man…..oh FUCK….

Briley had to crawl away…he could sit here for hours, just greedily letting that tongue explore his crevice.

But no….he wanted more right now. Specifically that very tight hole.

He was gonna cum any seconds if this carried on.

And he bet Oliver was itching to just do it. Fuck. Pop his cherry.

Briley crept off Olkiver and padded over to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out some condoms, and an almost-empty bottle of lubricant.

Last time he'd used these was when Brad left to go to main roster….seemed like such a long time ago now. He padded onto the bed and tore open the condom.

"Want to put it on my dick?" he asked.

Oliver nodded and shuffled forward, still with his legs spread.

He awkwardly began to unroll the sheath onto Briley's cock.

Briley just gave him a warm smile as he uncapped the lubricant and coated two fingers, applying it to the outside of Oliver's entrance.

"It's cold," Oliver said simply, slight smile on his face.

"Menthol," Briley said, "Trust me, it will feel fucking amazing."

He lowered his fingers between those thighs and entered the small opening….Oliver gasped loudly….first time he'd ever been fingered by those of a guy not himself.

"Relax…" Briley said.

He softly began to scissor….slowly…slowly…..no rush….thats it….he gently pulled his fingers out and then coated them again, this time his third finger too. He slowly re-entred, adding the third finger….Oliver moaned loudly again.

But at least he was prepared to take Briley now.

Now.

Or never.

Briley began to slick his length, making sure he was liberally coated. He knew it would hurt Oliver like hell at first.

"Are you OK like this?" he asked, indicating Oliver's current position.

Oliver just nodded as Briley lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders….

A loud cry split the air as Briley found the tip of his cock surrounded by crushing, warm walls.

Oliver was rigid. Eyes tight shut, his mouth grimaced open in agony.

"It…hurts…..hurts….." he gasped…hating himself for showing the pain. Now Briley would stop and he'd still be a fucking virgin.

"Course…..course it does," whispered Briley, "Hurting's…..part of the fun."

He began to push in some more….Oliver cried out again.

It still was stinging so much. Like someone was holding a burning hot poker inside him…..one that was too big for his arse….

Briley pushed in yet more…he was now all the way inside Oliver. Oliver's virginity had been taken at last.

Oliver was still hardly daring to move. He couldn't describe how he was feeling….it hurt like fuck….but he didn't want it to stop. Briley began to move…pulling out a bit…pushing back in….slowly at first….Bit more….Oliver still moaning….it was starting….starting to feel nice…..Briley had an idea…

He pulled right out…well almost. And then pushed right back inside. Hard…stabbing Oliver's prostate in the process.

Oliver let out a loud cry. Eyes wide. Mouth open. His skin on fire.

More.

He needed that again.

More!

Briley knew Oliver wouldn't tell him to stop now. He began to repeat what he just did….faster…and faster, Oliver's cries now an orchestra to his ears….he was SO RESPONSIVE…..he LOVED this.

Oliver was unashamedly vocalising his pleasure…..this was…out of this world! Why did he wait so long?!

He wanted to make the most of this…but…oh my….ohh….he wasn't going to last….he was fighting to not touch his dick….as Briley continued to really pound him.

Briley stopped, pulling out suddenly.

"Bend over, Joel," he gasped.

Oliver rolled over eagerly, his beautiful arse staring Briley in the face. Red, raw…but oh so addictive. Briley lined up and easily entered Oliver once more. Oliver let out a high-pitched almost scream this time and Briley knew he'd hit the spot. Now he could truly fuck Oliver.

And that he did. But Oliver began to fuck right back….either he'd watched a lot of porn or he was lying about his inexperience…either way…kid was fucking good.

Oliver began to scream…fully scream…he was on the home run…his thighs and insides were roaring with lava…..he was about to explode…..he couldn't hold it anymore…he reared right back against Briley as one loud, primal scream left his lungs; his essence burned him as he shot all over the duvet….once…twice…three…four…five times…..

Briley was astonished.

Oliver truly had let himself go.

And that was SO fucking hot.

It was like he'd forgotten who he was, where he was…just taken in the moment.

Briley continued to fuck…he was going to cum…he had to….he couldn't not….oh yeah that's more like it….oh yeah….oh yes….yes…

A guttural series of grunts left Briley's throat as he too, succumbed to his climax. Maybe he should have kept hem face-to-face. Oh well. Plenty more where this came from.

He pulled out, ripping the now-full condom and tossing it aside, laying down next to the man whose first time he'd had the honour of being.

OIiver was silent, heaving and gasping for air. He rolled over and looked at Briley.

"Thank you….thank you," he said, stealing a kiss.

"No need, just ssssssh," Briley soothed, pulling Oliver to him and just wrapping his arms around the large, built, body.

* * *

**Well, that was long but I hope it was worth it. After all even a new, minorish character losing his virginity is a momentous occasion and because Oliver and Briley IMO make a hot pairing.**

**Still no end to the Cody drama, but oh look, Josh's mystery fuck pre-Swaggs is coming back….wonder who it could be?**

**Despite the timeline now being 4 months behind now, I wont do a Christmas chapter like I did with CC because that'd be weird writing it after the holiday season. Still plenty more drama and fun to come from this, don't you worry.**

**I hope this new year is good to you all and I shall get the next chapter up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Thank you to the loyal readers who are still interested despite the almost completely-new cast of late. Thing is, with Evan Bourne still AWOL, Riley ditto on screen and becoming a dickhead (in this story)….the 'old gang' of Champ's Choice is a bit tricky to get back together…well for me anyway. _

_But we're going to open with the main roster again so that'll be good for those who prefer the familiar faces!_

_Smut. Not that any of you will ever complain…!_

* * *

Cody Rhodes was laying on his bed, chilling after Raw that evening. He had YouTube open in several tabs (as usual).

He was rooming alone tonight, Ted not on the road with him this week and he was already missing his beloved blonde terribly. Sometimes Cody felt like Ted was the only person he had these days. Layla was barely speaking to him, Bryan was roading more and more with his on-screen partner Kane, and even The Ryback seemed to be occupied with other things.

And don't get him started on Josh…..

Cody was reading a report from last week's NXT tapings, due to be shown in a few weeks time.

He couldn't help it…he'd been finding himself reading as much as he could about developmental and the latest goings on down there.

The page he was reading had a review of every match and a mark out of ten. Cody was currently reading the following:

_Josh Mathews (w/Oliver Grey) vs Garrett Dylan (w/James Bronson)_

_Most surprising was the length – nearly ten minutes. Texan smashmouth brawler Dylan met the nimble cruiserweight, AKA former WWE commentator Josh Mathews, a former Tough Enough contestant for those with short memories. A little sloppy from both guys but told one heck of a story and Mathews proved himself despite not being the youngest member of the developmental roster. He eventually hit a neckbreaker on Dylan for the pinfall. 7/10._

Cody couldn't help but smile to himself. If the dirtsheets and wrestling bloggers were saying good stuff about you then that was definitely a good thing. He might not "get" the internet but he knew the 'IWC' alright. He had to admit, Josh was starting to make a pretty decent wrestler. Cody still wasn't going to speak to him though.

Cody then went to check his Skype to see if Teddy was online. He wasn't. Cody's heart sank. It was starting to feel really lonely in here all by himself. Even though this was a hell of his own making because he was a stubborn ass. He should just accept his friend was changing. He couldn't have Josh all to himself for ever. Josh was allowed to make new friends.

This king size hotel bed suddenly seemed oppressively empty to Cody. Why did he agree to a double when he was just on his own tonight?

A ping sounded and the familiar box appeared in the bottom of Cody's screen.

_Josh Lomberger is online._

Cody wondered. Should he try and see if he could talk to Josh. But he'd been such an asshole when he'd gone down with Layla and Brad Maddox at the end of August….even asking his father to cover for him when he'd stormed out of Full Sail to Orlando airport after just one night in Tampa, without so much as a sorry. He'd not heard a peep from Josh since then. And Layla, of course was still pretty mad at him for going AWOL.

He didn't even KNOW what it was about the developmental scene that pissed him off so much. As soon as he'd walked through Jack Korpela's door he'd started picking fights. Jack was so smug…pathetic…too busy focusing on his appearance rather than improving in the ring. He'd not last five seconds in the Hart Dungeon….Cody snickered derisively as he pictured Jack being put into one of Stu Hart's famously agonising holds…yeah he'd scream and submit within two seconds. He should stick to reporting on NASCAR. And there's all those hungry young rookies who've fought through the poorly-paying indie scenes for years to earn a spot on WWE, and instead they're pushed aside for some third-rate commentator who nobody remembers from the C-shows.

A knock came on the door. Cody huffed and got to his feet, padding over to it. Who could possibly want him right now?

He wasn't pleased when he opened the door and saw two blue eyes, slicked dark blonde hair, a scruffy slight mass of stubble…topping a designer suit.

"What the fuck do you want?" he spat.

"Just wanted to see if you fancied hanging out?" The Miz asked casually, "Nobody else seems to want to talk to you these days, do they?"

"Get the fuck out my hotel room fattie," growled Cody.

Mike just shook his head, snickering. Even jibes about his weight he could brush off from Cody.

"Why are you so bitter?" he went on, "I'm not being an asshole. I just want to know. You used be such a great guy to hang with."

"Yeah well," Cody spat, "You were fucking my soon to be ex best friend. I tolerated you."

"Really?" Mike said, "Really, Cody? Really?"

"You're not on TV, drop that shit," Cody snarled.

"Are we forgetting something, Runnels?" Mike went on, lowering his voice and now walking right into Cody's room and for tonight, private space, "Remember that time when we'd both argued with our men…you took me to Target..held my hand in the queue…pissy clerk…and I nearly ended up with my dick up your ass?"

Cody went scarlet.

He'd almost obliterated that stupid night from his memory. How much of anidiot could he have BEEN back then?

"Not like you weren't stopping me, Mizanin," he spat.

"Point is, you cant have merely 'tolerated' me too much," Mike went on, "I'm not here to be a bastard, I'm here cos I genuinely thought you might want some company."

"Shouldn't you be on the phone to your French rat?" Cody hit back.

Mike brushed it aside.

"Come down to the bar with me, you're always locking yourself away since Ted's been off," Mike said.

"May as well, this time next year Teddy will be pink-slipped," Cody said mournfully.

"Is that what upsets you?" asked Mike, his blue eyes crinkling in genuine concern.

Cody nodded. It was one of the things that recently had really hit home. Ted was barely used on TV as it is…sure he was amusing the live show audiences by doing 'Gangnam Style' when he actually got used…but that was it. He was barely even on Superstars. Cody was petrified that his beloved blonde was close to being released.

"Aww," Mike said, "But if he's not getting used, its better than going on the road to just sit around doing fuck all?"

"They never give him a chance," Cody said sadly, "And he doesn't seem to care! He's third generation! And they'd rather push the same old boring people they have been since Bush was in power! What's Teddy done that's so bad! When we were in Legacy people called me a fucking Jannetty and him the Shawn!"

"Sometimes things don't go the way we want," Mike said, "Before I went to do the Marine 3, I was jobbing to fucking everyone all because I didn't catch Truth properly one show. Remember Over The Limit? My one moment…doing a fucking dance off with Alex's fat fucktoy!"

Cody paused and sniggered humourlessly.

"Alex…wow…I almost forgot he still worked here," he sneered, "At least he's managed to keep to one dick to ride recently."

"Cody….I know Alex went off the rails a bit….but he's stayed with Brodus for a while now," Mike said.

"You just called him a fat fucktoy!" Cody retorted, and he bitchily looked Mike up and down, "Anyway…isn't that the pot calling the kettle fat?"

Mike sighed. Cody clearly still bore resentment towards him for dumping Josh for Maryse.

"I don't get you," he said, biting back a diatribe he really wanted to throw at Cody for taking yet another shot at his weight, "You complain that they push the same people…yet you're one of them. You want Ted to do well so badly, ask them to stop pushing you! But you wouldn't dare, would you? Your ego couldn't handle that."

"Fuck you Mizanin," Cody snarled, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you better than you think, Runnels," shot back Mike, "I think I preferred you as a loudmouthed queen to be honest! Now you just sit on your ass, telling other people how to conduct themselves. You think I know nothing? I've been Skyping with Josh regularly since he's been in Florida, because you know, I'm mature enough to get over the past; he says that you just come along and slag off his matches. You even flew out to Florida just to tell him he botches all the time and then sneaked off before the show finished! He doesn't even think of you as a friend anymore. He says you're nothing but an asshole."

The colour drained from Cody's face. He knew he had behaved like a total douchebag the past few months….but to hear this from someone else broke his heart. Even though the Georgia native knew it was his own fault and he should have just kept his mouth shut and jealousy to himself. Because that was the reasoning. He was jealous. Jealous of Josh. Because Layla was right. Cody loved Ted. But he was in love with Josh as well. It was only natural. They had been so close for over 5 years…known each other's ups and downs in their sex and love lives….and Cody hated that he had feelings for Josh. They'd been intensified since the drunken kiss at the Pride parade back in Georgia in May….and when Josh had started sleeping around again once the break-up from Richie had become more of a thing of the past. Cody hated that Josh had hidden that he'd slept with some guy on the roster….and then started that dirty little affair with Jack Swagger. It was like Josh was doing it on purpose.

And now Josh didn't even seem to have a space in his life for Cody anymore anyway – not now he'd started going around with Korpela and the pair of them acting like they were two high-school leavers on their first trip to Fort Lauderdale when they were both 30 plus. It was pathetic.

"Shut you up, didn't it," Mike said, "I always thought you were a pretty nice guy Cody. But I can see it for myself."

"You know jack-shit about our friendship," Cody snapped, voice quivering.

"Well I talk to Josh more than you these days…and he hated my guts for a few months," Mike said.

"Get out," snarled Cody.

"How about you grow some balls," Mike retorted, "And call your supposed friend. Apologise to him. If you're man enough. And if he even wants anything to do with you. By the way. His new blog makes for an interesting read."

"Better not let poodle hear you say that," scoffed Cody, "Not like you'd have a chance with that slutty ass anyway."

"You probably looked at it as well, and I can tell by your face I'm right," Mike said, "I'm not ashamed. I'm bi. Just because I'm seeing a girl doesn't mean I can't look at hot boys. I miss him. But I know that a twink like that would never look at a guy like me."

At that point…something inside Cody deflated. The fight just hissed out of him, like he was a balloon with a small hole. He just couldn't keep up the defiance and anger towards Mike anymore. Right now, Mike was the only co-worker who was actually giving him the time of day. And despite Cody's outbursts had still not stormed out.

"Want a beer?" he asked, quietly.

"I suppose," Mike said, "One more weight comment though, and I'll smash your face in."

"Deal," Cody said, "Sorry…for being an angry douche."

"I'm sorry as well, I was out of line as well," Mike replied, "I've kinda missed hanging out with you, Codes."

"Yeah, I've missed you as well," Cody admitted, "I don't miss your jealousy when Joshy wore short-shorts though."

"Can you blame me?" Mike said, "That ass….people want on it. And then there was me….big fat Miz."

"Mikey…" Cody sighed, "You know I only called you fat cos I was trying to get a rise out of you."

"This is so stupid," Mike said, a slight humourless laugh coming from his lips, "We're both here, two main eventers….bitching because of a commentary boy."

"Ex-commentary boy," Cody corrected him, "And he's hot."

"It's weird," Mike said, "You split up with someone and all of a sudden they seem to get even hotter. I don't mind admitting it to you Codes, but…I'd still tap it. In aheartbeat."

"How much do you miss being with a guy?" asked Cody, finally going to the minibar to fetch two bottles of beer and capping them.

"Now nobody's hear to listen in….actually a lot," Mike admitted, "I don't know quite what it is dude….it;s just…so different. But I like that. Maryse is awesome…beautiful, great company…but she's not doing it for me anymore. She expects so much commitment from me."

"But I thought you liked spoiling your partners," Cody said.

"I do," Mike said, "But there's only so much flowers, jewellery, designer dresses you can buy….I just…Wanna know something?"

"What?" asked Cody.

"I've downloaded Grindr," Mike said, "I want to make a profile."

"Really?" Cody asked, and his face hardened, "Mikey….why? That app is disgusting. Just for cheap meaningless hook-ups and for sluts."

"But it's an easy way to meet guys…after all what happens on the road, stays on the road, right?" Mike said, "This is so embarrassing.,…the other night, I woke up and I'd had a fucking wet dream about…one of the guys!"

Cody had to laugh.

"How old are you Mizzlekins?" he chuckled, "Fifteen?"

"Shut up," Mike said, blushing, "But the point is…I still was horny as anything. I had to watch some gay porn…well…xtube. Real person porn is hotter than pro porn, don't you think?"

"Yup," agreed Cody, "I read Codiase slash when I miss Teddy and need to get off."

"Codiase…ohh WWE fanfiction," Mike said, "I should probably read that. I just want one night with a man….blow out all my cobwebs."

"Nice way of putting it," scoffed Cody, "Who did you have a jizz dream about then?"

"This is so lame, but Orton," Mike said, "I don't know why because I don't even fancy him. He's just so not my type. "

"What is your type?" asked Cody, "Tell me. I won't laugh."

"I like them a bit….rougher, and definitely big," Mike said, "I tell you who I wouldn't mind opening my legs for…..Stephen..Sheamus."

"Too white," Cody said, "But yeah…can see the appeal."

"I got more," Mike said, "Stephen….oh and Barrett too. And maybe Ryback. Ryback would destroy me."

"Why be with Joshy then?" asked Cody, "He's a twink. With ink. Sure…he's pretty hung for a femboy but still…you're a pretty beefy guy yourself."

"Josh is gorgeous," Mike said, "He's the only guy I'd top. Ever. But I just…well the first night…I wanted my ass fucked. Even from a clear bottom boy like him. He was good…but I preferred to top him."

"Weird having this sort of talk with you again," Cody remarked, "I have to admit Mikey. When you first started seeing Joshy…I had to do a double take when I realised you were a bottom."

"I fucking love it," Mike said, taking a large gulp of his beer, "Actually…can you help me set up my Grindr profile?"

"I want nothing to do with that app," Cody said obstinately.

"But it's not for you, it's for me!" Mike said, "You're more clued up about gay stuff than me!"

"I've been a gay gone wild, yeah," Cody said, "But I've left all that hedonism and shallow scene shit behind for years now!"

"You still take poppers don't you?" Mike said.

"Well yeah…but it's with Ted only!" Cody said.

"Exactly," Mike said, and he got a naughty smile on his face, "Your argument is invalid. Can it. Bitch."

Cody got a small smile on his face. He missed that phrase. Weird hearing it from someone not Josh, but this was close enough.

"So will you help me make a profile?" asked Mike.

"Nope," Cody said, "I'm sorry Mike. It's not my business. I don't agree with that app, Gaydar, or any of those cheap hookup sites. One thing I can tell you though…underwear."

"What about it?" asked Mike.

"How much are you willing to spend on it?" asked Cody.

"Excuse me Runnels," Mike smirked, lifting his black button down shirt tails to show his boxers waistband, "Emporio Armani thank you very much."

"Do the names Lick, Andrew Christian, AussieBum or Bike mean anything to you?" asked Cody.

"Vaguely," Mike said, "Andrew Christian… those tiny briefs with the open holes at the back for easy access….Josh had about ten different pairs! And I know AussieBum, I think I have some from when I was dating Josh."

"Start getting them out," Cody said, "You want male attention…you gotta get them to notice you. Tinier the underwear, the better. Even I wear it. Teddy loves me in it."

"When is the wedding?" asked Mike.

Cody shrugged.

"I dunno, is there a schedule to stick to?" he snarked, "It'll be when I want it to be."

"I can see it now," Mike said, "Twenty five years from now, when you and Teddy are retired from all this….and you';ll be joining your Dad in the Hall Of Fame….can just see the white picket fence, the big comfortable house in suburbia…..a dog.."

"It's what I want," Cody said with a small smile, "When I get some downtime and go to Teddy's ranch in Mississippi, it's just the best. Me. Him. Riggs. Nobody else. I should move out of Marietta at some point."

"I'd like to get out of frigging Tinseltown," Mike said, "I thought the whole celebrity in LA lifestyle would just be awesome and like a dream for an ex stockboy from Ohio….but…I dunno. It's just fake. I'm gonna head back to my room now, don';t wanna keep you up all night. Thanks for the beer by the way."

"Sure, no problem," Cody said, "I better turn in anyway. Might as well have an early one tonight."

Mike was already planning how to sort his lovelife out. Starting with creating a Grindr profile. He was itching to get back to his room and start taking naughty photos of himself…or at least teasing pictures.

He leaned forward to give Cody a one-arm hug.

"Thanks again, and sorry for being douchey," he said.

"I was too, you kinda made me snap out of it," Cody replied, lying through his teeth. He had thawed towards Mike considerably, yes, but towards Josh…he was still bubbling with jealousy and resentment; "Night Mizzlekins."

"I hated that nickname the first time you called me it," grinned Mike, "Night Coddles."

Cody sighed. He still wasn't keen on being called that by anyone other than Ted, Layla, or Josh.

Mike left the room and began to make his way back to his own en suite a floor up, mind racing. He swiped his keycard and entered the room. Thank fuck he'd left his phone behind. Two missed calls from Maryse. Fuck that, he'd deal with that in the morning. He opened his Prada suitcase and began to dig around inside. He knew he'd packed them. His solitary pair of 'sexy underwear', some small red and white Aussiebum briefs. He stood in front of the full-length mirror by the door of the room and began to undress.

Once he was fully naked, he slipped on the red briefs. Fuck. They were tight. He could barely get them up to his waist.

Mike examined his reflection.

And immediately his eyes filled with tears.

He loathed what was staring back at him.

Mike was a stockier built man compared to other guys on the roster in his weight class such as Dolph, Punk, McGillicutty et al. And he was still very self-conscious of this.

He pinched at his stomach in disgust and slapped at his thighs.

"No wonder I'm still Big Fat Mike," he sniffled.

He'd done the fucking Marine 3 which obviously required him to be at the peak of condition. And he was…he was good on the weights and in decent cardio form. But to his own eyes, he still thought of himself as chubby, fat and gross.

All the same, he picked his iPhone up and held up, posing…legs apart, one arm on his hip, the one holding the phone raised up, to draw attention away from his torso. He held his stomach in as much as he could…and snapped a picture.

He decided that it was better to hide his face and put that he'd give face pics in private messages.

He opened up the application and started to create a new profile.

Username?

Mike couldn't use 'Miz' anywhere. Too risky.

He settled for "_I'm awesome_"

Corny but he'd change it.

In the profile. Keep it short and sweet.

_31….Travelling bottom. Hit me up if ur hot :P_

_Face pics on request. No twinks plz…sorry_

And he set the picture of himself he'd taken as the background.

"Like anyone would want me," he muttered as he saved the updates, even though he was alone, "I look like a pig in a g-string. Dunno why Maryse still wants me when she could have any guy she wanted."

* * *

Mike awoke the next morning. He was painfully horny.

He'd had some interesting dreams.

Namely about one of his co-workers. They'd had a match at a house show, in his dream, and after the match, Mike had ended up against the cold tiled wall of the shower while said co-worker fucked him. Hard. It had been so real…he could even feel the water cascading onto his body and the cold smoothness of the tiles against his skin.

He had to admit it was a disappointment when he woke up in his hotel bed. Alone. And with another airport and flight to the next town as per usual. At least he had no media appearances to do today. He wondered if he could try the app out…see if there was any local talent about. Why not? Mike didn't care. In fact the naughtiness of what he was doing was a real turn-on.

Quite a few online.

Hmm.

He was hot…ugh no that one way too old….nope, total twink…most were at least 5km away.

Hang on. He looked familiar.

When did HE get Grindr?

He tapped the user name "Eagleboy"

_Age: 29 Years Old_

_Height: 6'6"_

_1km Away._

_Online._

_Travelling top….from OK tho…..looking 4 discreet no-strings fun._

And no mistaking that blonde hair or that handsome face…it might not be in his combover but Mike still thought him hot.

He tapped 'Chat'

_Hey…when did U get this? LOL_

Response:

_Wait…MIKE? Could say same 4 u :P_

Mike grinned.

_Well its not 2 promote ba star LOL…u lookin 4 fun then?_

Jake's response?

_Maybe :P R u?_

Mike's heart was beginning to pound hard in his chest. He was actually messaging a co-worker, on of all things, Grindr…in the same hotel, when both were thought to be with women (and in Swagger's case…MARRIED!) This was really exciting.

Especially as Mike just had a total random flashback in his head. He'd once tried to make a MOVE on Swagger in the locker room once. When he and Josh were having yet more problems. Swagger had told him to back off!

And here he was using a gay hookup application!

Mike had always fancied Swagger. Even back on ECW in 2009. And even with the silly combover he sported these days…his body was still perfect. Should he?

This was too good to be true.

Jack messaged him once more.

_Mike? U didn't answer! U lookin for fun as well or wot?_

Mike swallowed hard. He looked down at his cock which was rock hard. He was almost trembling with anticipation. His head was saying all kinds of NO…..but his heart (and cock) were saying YES.

He tapped, getting a smirk on his face.

_Yup. Ur room..,.,or mine?_

Jack responded pretty swiftly.

_Urs. Ur a maineventer…get a better deal. Want sum of this?_

And then a picture immediately appeared.

Mike tapped it.

Yum.

Swagger was indeed hung. Mike was already reaching down and idly stroking himself. He was so horny he might explode. He could hardly believe his luck. First time he'd used it and he'd found a guy to mess around with. And not only that…a really hot guy. And a colleague.

Downstairs, Jack Swagger turned off his screen and swung his long muscular legs out of his bed. This was so unexpected, and yet pretty damn cool. He'd not expected another wrestler to be on Grindr this morning, let alone be online. And if he was honest, Miz wasn't his usual type (well he'd only ever slept with Josh Mathews after all who was a tiny little twink)…a bit chubby….but he was good-looking and had a nice ass. A nice big ass.

Jack had got the app once his piece of ass Josh had flown out to Florida. He'd bragged about how easy Josh was to get into bed and put out, but he couldn't quite get the sleeping with a guy thing out of his system. So he'd decided to be a naughty boy and make a Grindr profile. Miz was his first meetup. Not bad going really. Jack ideally would have preferred a skinny twink not the pudgy Miz, but hey, it could be a lot worse. And plus…Miz was a bottom.

He pulled on some sweatpants and a hooded sweater, before hurriedly spraying himself with deodorant. He pulled the hood up incase any other coworkers were up and about and padded to his bag for essentials. Condoms and a bottle of lube. Always be prepared. Next town they were in he might buy some that shit gay guys sniff..poppers or whatever.

He text Mike. After all they had each other's number.

_On way…wot room number?_

Mike replied instantly.

_325…door open. Cant wait_

Jack hurriedly tapped a reply.

_Be there in 5._

Best to keep it discreet as hell.

Especially if his wife checked his phone. He'll delete once they were done.

Up a flight of stairs….he checked the numbers….312….314…..bit further….323….325. And the door was ajar.

He lightly tapped the door.

"Come on in," came Mike's unmistakeable voice.

Jack pushed the door open, unknowing what to expect.

Mike was still in bed, clearly still in his just-woken-up-state. Mmm. Jack didn't mind that neither of them hadn't showered. He was about to sleep with a fucking dude after all….not a chick.

BO he could handle. In fact it was quite hot.

A really naughty, seductive smile…almost one of his on-screen smirks…curled on Mike's bottom lip…his perfect white teeth flashing into view..his blue eyes sparkling with testosterone flowing through every vessel in his 230 pound body.

Even in a hoodie, unshaven and with his blonde hair dishevelled. Jack was SO hot.

Jack kicked off his sneakers and peeled the hoodie off, before shucking down his sweats…his hard cock now in plain view,

Mike was transfixed…that BODY. Such a hunk. And he couldn't wait to feel that inside him. He shucked off the duvet to show his own body.

Jack had to admit…for a fat guy, Miz was hot. Nice thighs and hips. Pretty hung too…but Jack would only suck. He was most definitely top only.

"Hi," Mike said.

"Hey," Jack replied, "Budge up."

He sauntered confidently over, his Adonis body glistening in the lights of the hotel room….Mike stood up and padded towards him…their bodies meeting….Mike moaned loudly.

So long.

So long since the feel of a hard, solid, man's body against his. Where he'd been used to soft bosom and curves..was now hard pecs and pointed hips…and solid abs. And a pretty impressively sized length of muscle resting against his body…

"Been a while, huh?" Jack observed.

Mike just nodded.

"Kiss me…Please," he moaned.

Jack leaned down and instantly took Mike's stubbly mouth…prickly….no mistaking this as a dude he was kissing….but it felt different…and pretty damn hot….Mike didn't seme to have bad morning breath either…

Jack reached down behind the chunky body and grabbed at the muscled back…mmmm….finally resting on that large, beefy bottom. He groped it.

Mike whimpered.

He began to hump slowly against Jack…..trying to convey what he craved…without stating it verbally.

Jack began to hump back.

This was so erotic.

So clandestine.

So forbidden.

Josh's eager little body had awoken a new side to Jack. Josh had been epic sex. But Jack was now hungry for more. And the bigger, flabbier Miz was perfect.

Mike sank to his knees.

"Please…" he whimpered, reaching out and caressing Jack's cock.

Jack grunted with pleasure….he had a nice touch.

He nodded.

Mike hungrily leaned forward and took Jack right into his mouth….he moaned loudly as he tasted the musty flavour of pure, morning-fresh manliness in every corner of his mouth…this was just…unf…..he began to suck Jack like a lollipop, slurping and eagerly tasting every single inch….Jack began to grunt and moan in appreciation, and started to fuck Mike's face…..Miz was a natural cocksucker…..who could ever have known?

"Oh man…Mike…dude…" gasped Jack, "You're so…damn…fuckin'…GOOD!"

Mike just mewed. He was intoxicated and engrossed in what he was doing….sucking off a man in what seemed like forever…and it was all the more erotic for him because it was a co-worker. One he'd thought was off-limits before this morning.

It was no use….Mike needed this somewhere else.

He needed Jack inside him.

Otherwise he'd cum from just sucking off Jack and that would not satisfy him at all.

He removed Jack from his mouth and clambered back on the bed, the wicked smirk still on his stubbly face.

He rolled onto all fours, bending his spine so his ass was wantonly in the air. He was a bottom. He didn't care how slutty he looked. He was proud.

"Fuck me." He breathed…both syllables dripping with need.

Jack just nodded. He reached into the pocket of his discarded sweatpants and pulled out a condom, tearing it open and unrolling it onto himself.

He also pulled out the bottle of lubricant and uncapped it, squirting some of the clear blue gel onto his fingers.

He considered himself pretty clued-up on preparing a man for sex now after those naughty few weeks with Josh.

He got onto the bed and knelt behind Mike.

First though, he thought he'd be a gent. He reached between Mike's legs with his other hand…and gently stroked his ballsac,

Mike cried out.

At last. He'd been touched there by a guy. For the first time in ages. He was hungry for a fuck but he still wanted to be touched.

Jack reached around and idly jerked Mike off a couple of times.

"So…feels…sooo…good…." Mewed Mike.

Jack just grinned. He slowly slicked his finger some more. But first. He leaned down between those large globes of flesh. And licked the puckered opening.

Mike mewed again….pushing back to invite Jack to eat him out some more. Jack obeyed by licking up and down the crevice between those mounds of flesh…and then underneath, tasting the accumulated overnight sweat from Mike's balls….mmm…..tasted good.

Mike was now a whimpering mess. And Jack wasn't even inside him yet.

Jack rose up and then placed his lubed finger at Mike's entrance…before slowly pushing in….Mike groaned. He'd masturbated a few times while fingering himself recently…but….fuuuuckkk….

Once Jack was happy that Mike was used to him, he inserted another finger….and then a third….enjoying the noises coming from Mike…he pushed in a bit depper…and pushed a soft button…Mike cried out….so Jack had found his prostate with his finger.

Jack removed his fingers and then began to apply some more lubricant to his sheathed cock. Mike by now was bent right forward, and his hands were holding his as cheeks wide open, practically BEGGING Jack to enter him.

Jack lined up…and slowly pushed into the red entrance….nope…he missed.

"Relax dude," he breathed.

Mike was noq quivering with apprehension. It was going to hurt him, no doubt about that. But he needed this.

He releaxed as he felt the tip of Jack's cock touching his hole. Jack pushed forward…Mike held himself open as much as he could….and then cried out in pain, making Jack jump. Oh…this hurt…it was agony…Mike had truly forgotten how much it hurt when the guy was first inside….and Jack was also a LOT bigger and thicker than Josh.

"Owww…..owww!" he cried, eyes watering with the burning pain.

But he wasn't going to stop. Not now.

Jack could tell Mike wasn't about to tell him to stop. So he pushed in a bit more.

Mike was still in agony.

His hands were now in front of him, gripping the quilt with all his might to try and muddle through the pain.

"Just….do…it…" he whimpered, "Go all the way in…please."

Jack did just that…sliding cartefully deeper and deeper into his older, chubbier partner…until those smooth cheeks were rubbing right against his pelvic bone.

Mike was frozen rigid. He was SO full.

How the fuck did his ex cope with this inside his tiny body?

He whimpered some incoherent sound that was meant to be the word 'move' but it just came out garbled.

Jack pulled slowly out…all the way..almost..the tip still in Mike's ass…and then pushed hard back in.

Mike let out a strangled cry.

Oh yes.

That was the ticket.

RIGHT THERE.

Oh HOW hed missed this!

He began to push back…trying to get more.

Jack was surprised. Miz was a real slut for cock! He should have guessed with 'bottom' on the profile but still….Miz was begging him for more.

He began to thrust in and out….grunts emanating from his lips as he began to fuck Mike's ass hard….hands resting on Mike's lovehandles….actusally….a fatter guy like Mike gave him something to hold when fucking him from behind….this….and the way his ass cheeks and thighs wobbled with every thrust….Miz was good sex…definitely. Jack reached up and brought his hand down onto Mike's left ass cheek, spanking him hard.

Mike wasn't going to be quiet and he was shouting and crying out his feelings, not caring who heard him right now…he was touching the highest stars right now…he screamed out as Jack spanked him once again…this was…this was..EPIC…this was…PERFECT….he wanted Jack…every way. Every position.

"S….stopp…a…minute…" he gasped.

"What?" grunted Jack.

"On my back!" Mike moaned…easing off Jack and rolling over, spreading his legs and raising them, again holding his ass cheeks open….his entrance was now red raw. But he didn't care. He reached for a pillow and mounted it under his ass.

Jack just edged forward, the chunky legs resting on his shoulders and he entered Mike easier this time…pushing in hard…Mike crying out as his prostate was stabbed once again.

Jack also noted….Mike had great tits.

And his face was just perfect…..his blue eyes shut…his scruffy, stubbled lips parted as whimpers and moans left his mouth…..he was a natural bottom.

Jack spanked Mike again….his blue eyes shot open and his mouth dropped into a wicked lustful grin….Mike was LOVING this…he was taking this like an absolute champ…but fuck was he loud…..Jack leaned down to kiss him, trying to quieten him.

So much for discreet…the whole hotel could probably hear Mike right now…..

And then Jack cried out in surprise….Mike had smacked him on the ass. Hard.

SMACK!

Again.

Mike just grinned wickedly at him…..he was so close…so close….he wanted to cum unaided….he wanted …he wanted to ride Jack. And cum all over him.

He reached up and grabbed Jack's shoulder, his ankles still resting on them.

"I wanna ride you.."

And those were the last discernible words Mike spoke.

Jack pulled out and lay next to Mike, who eagerly scrambled up and straddled Jack, his large thighs resting on either side.

He batted Jack's hand away and used his own to hold Jack's hardon in place…as he lowered himself down….eyes rolling back and mouth barely containing a moan as he was once more impaled on Jack's cock.

He began to bounce his 230lb body up and down urgently….Jack thrusting up into him too….trying to make himself cum…and resisting fiercely to fist his cock…but he wont take long…he was now yelling and crying out…the jolts of fire burning up through his body from his ass….Jack hitting his prostate every dfucking time…..

Jack was in heaven.,..watching that beefy, slightly chubby body just bouncing on him, taking everything he had…and making all that noise…..Mike's hands digging into Jack's shoulders….suddenly a loud scream split the air, noisier than any noise Mike made so far…as a slippery white rope of semen landed on Jack's chin…Mike was cumming…all by himself…more and more ropes splatted all down Jack's chest and abs….as Mike continued to bellow and cry out in ecstasy…

Jack was getting close himself…..just a bit more…and he'd shoot too….wonder if Mike would like himt o shoot in his mouth?

He made to push Mike off…but Mike slapped his hand away, still with a full-on Miz smirk on his face and continued to fuck himself…

"Uh-uh…" he moaned, "Cum in me...or else."

That did it for Jack…the erotic smirk on Mike's face….the naughty words….he growled loudly as he succumbed to his climax, gripping Mike's hips and driving upwards…shame he'd rubbered up really…and Mike would have probably loved to feel this shooting inside him…

It was over. It was done.

Mike eased himself off….and almost fell beside Jack, his legs now totally numb.

But he didn't care.

This was what it was all about.

Months and months of nothing…and he'd just had the best assfuck of his life.

He hoped there would be plenty more of this where Jack came from…and if it was Jack every time, he wouldn't complain either.

He noted the large load in the condom as Jack peeled it off and knotted it, tossing it aside.

"Oh man.." gasped Jack, "Mike man….when were you such a cock hound?"

"Always have been…just been a long time," grinned Mike, "Jakey…..you're fucking amazing!"

"I know," smirked Jack, "I've had your ex."

"I know," Mike grinned, surprising himself with how little that hurt him, "Can see why….you could be a fucking escort! Or a porn star! Best top on the fucking roster!"

"I'm covered in your fucking load," Jack said, "How long has it been since you and MAryse, hey?"

"Don't know," Mike replied, "But I can tell you…I haven't cum like that in fucking months!"

* * *

In Tampa, Florida, that evening after an NXT untelevised live show, little Josh Mathews was in the living room of Jack Korpela's home, still gaping at the text message that was on his screen.

Michael Mizanin, you dark horse.

Still, Josh wasn't jealous. How could he be?

Jack Korpela appeared, fresh from his shower and in just a nice pair of white Lick briefs.

"Earth to Josh," he said.

"Huh..what?" Josh asked, blinking stupidly.

"I said, shower's free!" Jack said, "What you doing?"

"Guess who's just text me, telling me he's been well and truly laid?" Josh asked.

"Cody? Thought you still weren't speaking to that asshole," Jack said, scowling a little.

"No! Why would I be?" Josh said, "No..Mikey.."

"Oh….Miz…and your ex," Jack said, "But he's banging Maryse..isnt he?"

"Oh he's just been banged by a blonde alright," Josh said, giggling.

"Wait, he's palying away?" Jack asked, "Jesus….is everyone on the main roster a slut? Who did he bang that's blonde? Beth phoenix? Natalya, they're in steady relationships aren't they?"

"I said he got banged BY a blonde," grinned Josh.

"Poor MAryse, being cheated on with a guy," Jack said, pursing his mouth, "I have to say….Miz a bottom? Don't buy it."

"Well he is," Josh said, "Chubs can be bottoms too….funny thing is….guess who fucked him?"

"You said blonde….Ziggler? Briley won't like that!" Jack said.

"Dolph…nah…I'm the only guy he's had," Josh said proudly, "Shall I give you another clue?"

"Go on then."

"I've had the same guy in me as well," Josh said, smirking.

"Wait…Swagger? As in…the MARRIED WITH A CHILD Swagger?" Jack said, "That's gross, boo. Nothing to be proud of, sharing fucks like that. It's so cheap."

"You're such a prude," complained Josh.

"No, I just don't see why your ex-boyfriend bending over for your last ex-casual fuck is in any way awesome?" Jack said, "It's creepy to be honest."

"How?"

"Because it's kinda…I dunno…incestuous," Jack said, "And do you not even care about Maryse or Swaggers' wife's feelings? They've been totally humiliated and you just sit there like it's some achievement."

"You sound alarmingly like Cody," Josh said.

"I just…I dunno boo…not into all that hedonism..the casual fucking, and drug use," Jack said, "I'm a one-man boy…yeah I know, I prance around in just my underwear...I like to feel sexy. But it doesn't mean I'm available."

"I know," Josh said, "Sorry…I was being a bit tactless."

"You were," admitted Jack, "I'm not whining or anything, but I just don't like all that relationship ruining shit just to get some cock. And there are some of us who are supposedly IN relationships but don't see their men from one week to the fucking next."

Josh knew that Jack was missing Matt dreadfully. Josh was envious of the lifestyle Jack led, and the comfortableness in being attached with no apparent insecurity. But it was clear to the little man that his new best friend was starting to really struggle with the separation.

Josh had to admit that he had never really fully believed the relationship between Korpela and Striker (or Stripela, as Paige liked to call them from time to time!) Matt Striker, sure, he was rugged, beefy and handsome…(and from what Josh gathered, well-endowed too. McGillicutty and Jack certainly never seemed to complain…) …but Josh always thought Matt was an untrustworthy flirt. He'd never told Jack how he really felt about his friend's beau (because he didn't want to be THAT friend who crapped over their other friends' happiness) but seeing Jack clearly pissed about Matt's absence was making this really difficult to keep to himself.

Josh had expected Matt to at least be here for half the weeks ….but literally….the former teacher had only been here once. And Josh had been at training most of the day so he didn't really see Matt apart from the evening when he returned and Matt was leaving to get back on the road.

Perhaps it wasn't as blissful as Jack made it out to be after all. After all, Striker had dumped McGillicutty for Jack in Christmas 2011. What was to say that Jack hadn't been dumped for a pretty young thing on the road? Male or female? Josh personally couldn't see why any man would dump Jack, who was kind, a great cook, old-school wrestling enthusiast, sporty, a pretty decent wrestler himself, not to mention fit and sexy with a great little ass on him that was always nicely shown off in a variety of hot underwear when not in wrestling trunks. And he was also a pretty damn good dirtbiker. Pretty good catch in Josh's eyes.

Josh knew Striker liked younger men. He could still remember Smackdown back in 2010, when Cody's Dashing gimmick was in full swing…Striker would fawn over Cody at every opportunity, and brazenly flirt and proposition the young Georgian….and on occasions when Cody was on commentary, Matt would full-on-touch him right there in the arena….Cody politely rebuffing him at first…before starting to firmly tell Matt where to get off. It wasn't until Ted, who'd been tipped off by Josh about Matt's unprofessional behaviour, had decided to take a trip to the blue brand one week when he wasn't needed much and had threatened Matt with his fists if he didn't keep his hands OFF Ted's boy, that Matt had finally backed off.

Josh also remembered all-to-well the far-too-detailed account Cody gave him the next day about how rough Ted was in bed….and how sore his ass was that day afterwards!

Before Cody was an asshole. Josh missed those days terribly.

He looked at Jack, sat on the couch next to the armchair, he, Josh, was sat on, looking at his phone…and his eyes wet with tears.

Josh got to his feet and perched next to Jack.

"You OK?" he asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Josh.

Jack shook his head again now.

"No," he said, hoarsely, "But I would like a hug."

"Awww," cooed Josh, wrapping his inked arms around the younger man…Paige had actually remarked the other day that she actually thought he and Jack made a pretty adorable couple themselves and she'd also said that if she didn't know them already, she would have assumed they were dating. They were so similar in build, actually, they were similar in appearance full stop. Just that Josh had tattoos and was smaller.

Of course, there was the small bit of history between Josh and Jack, but that as far Josh was concerned, was a one-off. And plus that was before he realised Jack had signed a developmental contract. And also, without jumping straight to it, both Josh and Jack were bottom boys. And Josh didn't 'do' relationships, whilst Jack preferred them. They were similar in many ways, but like chalk and cheese in many others.

"Thanks boo," Jack said after a couple of minutes, "And now can you go shower? You smell."

He said it with a charming grin but still it stung Josh a little as he padded out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

**It was a bit of a change of pace and scenery this time but I enjoyed bringing Miz back into the picture for a while, as well as seeing some things from Cody's side of the fence. Cody's still being a stubborn douche though….**

**Yeah, I'll get to it. Swagger/Miz was one of the first pairings I ever read in Wrestling slash and is still an old favourite of mine. And also with Mizzy's new look they make a fucking hot pairing even more hot. Swagger's clearly getting more and more into men now he's slept with one other than Josh….could this open another can of worms? I also have to admit I liked bringing back Mizzy and his weight issues (awww poor baby :() as well...**

**And the happy couple of Stripela seem to be on choppy waters too at the moment too…..we shall see what happens. I know this chapter had virtually no NXT characters this time but sometimes it's nice to take a break and return to the main roster.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Thanks to the faithful few who still leave feedback! Will definitely spend more time writing for the main roster now Mizzlekins (remember Cody's name for him?) is back on the scene….Miz and Swagger have gone on to the next town and had a second wild encounter…. I love this pairing…was popular around 09-10 but barely seen nowadays. Miz makes such a hot bottom boy to me._

* * *

Mike Mizanin, AKA The Miz was rudely awakened by his phone alarm. He groaned as he reached across blindly to switch it off. Ugh. Does this ever stop?

He was becoming rapidly aware of the warmth against his naked body from behind. He always proudly slept in the buff…even on days where he was feeling very self-conscious…but usually…alone. Unless of course he was in that plush home in LA with a beautiful French-Canadian blonde girl…

He could also smell the scent of an unmistakeably…manly presence. He flicked on the light and there laid the Adonis-like form of Jack Swagger. And then Mike got a smug smile on his face…yesterday morning….. And then again last night…..Mike hadn't had sex that great in ages…..he'd missed being with a man so much. He'd literally unleashed his inner slut all over Jack's amazing hunky body.

And as soon as the house show had finished?

Jack had asked Mike if he fancied sharing a hotel room that night...

And that was it. Mike didn't need much persuading. As soon as they were inside, almost even before the 'Do Not Disturb' sign had been placed on the door…..this time, Mike begged Jack to keep him going…for an hour! Jack was more than willing to oblige…but he was amazed at how…insatiable...Mike seemed. But then it had been a while since he'd been with a man.

And then….they'd taken a shower. Together. That had got very hot and steamy very quickly….Mike had tried to get Jack to fuck him for round two in the shower…but it was a bit too cramped to be comfortable. So he'd settle for sucking Jack off and hungrily swallowing the blonde's second load.

Jack grumbled as the light from the bedside lamp invaded his eyelids and wriggled a little, eyes fluttering open. He turned around to see Miz smiling at him…looking tired but content.

"Morning stud," grinned Mike.

"Morning," Jack replied, "How's your ass feeling?"

"Pleasantly sore thanks," smirked Mike, leaning forward and kissing Jack on the lips.

"Got media stuff to do today?" asked the blonde.

"Nope, just a show, same as yesterday," Mike said, crawling on top of Jack. He was hooked. And he definitely felt morning wood sticking into his lower back when he woke up. He knew he definitely had it.

Jack grinned as Mike's big blue eyes sparkled with mischief as the older, chubbier man climbed on top of him, their hardons softly, tantalisingly touching. Jack also found Miz made for awesome cuddling because of his pudginess….they'd fallen asleep with Jack spooning Mike from behind.

"We got time?" he asked as Mike continued to softly grind on top of him.

"I'll make time," Mike panted, reaching down to close his fingers around Jack's hardon, "Jake….you've woken something in me."

"I can tell," smirked the blonde. He felt pretty smug right now and who could blame him? He'd pulled two hot guys from work these past couple of months…and both of them had told him how great he was in bed. He should do this gay thing more often…would certainly take the strain from road life….wonder if Ziggs put out if he was desperate? Jack knew Dolph was mostly straight but dang that guy had a nice fat ass that looked very fuckable. Jack now was much more aware of men he found attractive than before…perhaps he was in fact bisexual after all? Josh Mathews was just the most gorgeous little twink…slutty, yes, but he had a pretty little face and amazing little bubble butt. Mike…handsome, yet chubby…but made up for it in other ways. Including his tight hole…

"Please…" Mike begging, edging forward so Jack's cock was now teasing between his ass cheeks. He was really horny now.

Jack was taken aback. He had to be back in Oklahoma today…he couldn't go to the airport after fucking a man. Last night was last night. Yesterday was yesterday. Today was another day.

"I can't dude," he said, "I really want to…trust me…but I gotta go back home to see Cat today…I can't…I've already cheated enough."

"I suppose my fat gut is off-putting when you're off to be with your perfect supermodel wife!" spat Mike, rolling off Jack and lying beside him, arms crossed petulantly.

"No dude," sighed Jack, "Not what I meant…it's just…It'd be unfair on you…and her."

"Unfair on HER?" Mike said incredulously, "You just spent most of yesterday and last night fucking me in every position possible…making me fucking howl….and spooned me in bed! Now you're on about goin' back to your wife?"

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "You knew what you were getting into when you hit me up!"

"But!" Mike said sadly, "You asked me to room with you! You spooned me….we took a shower together after sex..."

Mike had to catch himself there for a moment…what the heck was he playing at? He was being all clingy and possessive after a one-night-stand (or more to the point, a one-day-stand) with a hot colleague. A hot colleague that was unfortunately married. And had also had a dirty little fling with his, Mike's, ex-boyfriend a couple of months ago!

_Way to go, Mizanin!_ He thought, _Way to scare him off you insecure fatass!_

"I'm sorry," he said, "Just got a bit…hormonal…there."

"Don't blame you dude, I'm the asshole here," Jack said, "Maybe when I'm back…we could…meet up again? But you understand…its no-strings, right? I'm not looking for a relationship…"

"I understand," Mike said, starting to hug himself, "You're not the only one with a girl at home you know!"

"Oh shit…see I'm such a dumbass douche I even forgot that!" Jack said.

"It's OK," Mike said, "You better get going hadn't you?"

"Yeah, dude…I'll text when I touch down….I won't forget this in a hurry….sexy-ass." He shot Mike a wicked smile as he climbed out of bed.

Mike gave him a small smile. He was still hugging himself though.

Jack had noted the way Mike was suddenly attempting to hide his naked body with his arms all of a sudden. Jack had known Mike obviously for a fair few years now, and he also knew that the Ohio native was quite self-conscious about his weight…something which that big-mouthed shit Heath Slater had loved to bully Mike about back when he, Justin Gabriel and Rosa Mendes used to rule the roost over on Smackdown. That whole shebang seemed such a lifetime ago now.

He padded silently into the bathroom and locked the door.

Mike picked up his phone and browsed his contacts.

Josh.

He began to tap a message.

_Hey you :P Guess what I did last night? Xx_

Buzz buzz.

_Was asleep u meanie : ( wot? Jxx_

Mike grinned. Josh was still cute in his texts…He eagerly tapped his reply.

_Yesterday I made a grindr profile…hit up a very hot blonde top ;) xx_

BUZZ!

_OMGGGG! Mikey u naughty boi :P :P_

Mike grinned. He was so glad that he and Josh still talked. He was also happy they Skyped regularly while the little man was on Florida. He was so happy out there. And Mike had watched the few of his matches that had already been televised. He'd been very impressed.

Buzz buzz again.

_U CANT just leave it at that Mikey! U able to Skype now…am wide awake LOL Jxx_

Mike sent a reply.

_Can't….cos he's still here ;) Actually…it's the second time hes fucked me ….missed dick so much LOL xxx_

Josh's reply?

_:O :O Mikey u slut LMAO…..so go on tell me...is it someone from work? Jxx_

Mike grinned as he carefully thought out his reply to that.

_Yup. And U had him before u went 2 FL u ratchet-ass hoebag :P :P he's good…thanks 4 sharing ;) hahaha xxx_

Mike's texts with Josh were often playful and in this sort of tone. Josh had relished it because being exes, they could banter. And plus it wasn't like he had Cody to banter with anymore..

Josh's final say on the matter?

_Size queen :P _

Mike grinned. He had to have the last word.

_I learned that from U :P_

"Who you texting?" came the Oklahoma-accented, lisping voice, as Mike's stud for the night emerged, his gorgeous body wet and a towel around his narrow hips.

"The ex," Mike said, "Just telling him thanks for sharing his hot blonde stud with me."

Jack just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he let the towel fall, feeling Mike's blue eyes raking his body as he pulled on the hoodie and sweatpants he wore last night to get here. Gay men had such different morals to straight guys. It was OK to cheat in gay world apparently. Jack didn't get that…or maybe that's why he had now played away with two different men now.

* * *

In Florida, that evening, Josh returned to the living room, fresh from his shower. Jack Korpela was still sat there, looking sad.

"Hey," he said, "You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

"No," Jack said, "We could talk about your ex who's probably right now getting laid by a married man."

"Well he was texting me at 4am this morning so probably not," Josh grinned.

"Well Jake Carter's just text me," Jack said, "He's gonna come over for dinner."

"Oh…" Josh said.

"Corey's been to his house….and just left," Jack said, "Honestly…Polinski is such a douchebag."

"Who?" asked Josh.

"Corey. Matt Polinski is his actual name," Jack said, "Jake sounded…desperate. I dunno WHY he still goes back to that inked prick who clearly is too fucking scared to ADMIT he's gay despite going over there to empty his nutsack up Big Van Vader's boy's ass!"

"Tell me about it, I hate guys that justify their straightness but love to fuck guys from time to time," Josh said, "Never heard of the word 'bi' or scared it might make 'em look les 'manly'. Pfft. Bitch please."

"I just feel so bad for Jake," Jack said, "Or Jesse...that's his real name by the way…he's afraid of coming out to his Dad but doesn't want to end it with Corey. "

"I don't get it," Josh said, "But then again, Corey is totally his type. He likes his guys all alternative. I guess Corey must be one heck of a top. I would."

"You'd do most guys," scoffed Jack.

"Not really, I have my limits," Josh said, "I just like men. I like different types of men. Ripped hunks get SO boring."

"First world problems," Jack said, "I'm not trying to be a bitch, boo, but….you're 32 next month."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh spat.

"You won't be pretty forever," Jack said, "Don't you ever want to settle down, find a perfect guy to grow old with and do old-gay-couple things, like collect Cher records, go to Martha Stewart conventions…stuff like that?"

Josh howled with laughter.

"You might, but I'm gonna be wrestling until my bones break!" he said, "I never thought I'd get back into the ring in my 30s but I'm gonna make the most…I want to be like Reso and Jericho, have a long career."

"I didn't mean...okay, really bad examples," Jack sighed, "But you see what I mean?"

"No," chuckled Josh, "And I don't think anyone in our business will retire and collect Cher records. You massive queen."

"I was just making a point," Jack argued.

"Well you should said 'grow old and collect rare pay-per-views!'" grinned the smaller man, removing his towel and picking up his discarded gym shorts before pulling them up over his brief-clad-ass, Jack's eyes following his movements.

"Quit it," complained the Pittsburgh native, "And help me make a start on dinner."

* * *

Jake Carter was still in his home, a few blocks away from Jack's. He owed Jack so much for being an ear to moan to when Corey once again did his douchebag thing and pissed off after sex. Jake had been really into it this time, seeing as Corey had actually come to his home with one thing on his mind…and it wasn't tag team wrestling. But Corey had refused Jake's invitation to his bedroom, and instead had Jake bend over the couch. And as soon as Corey was done….up went his zipper and out the door he went. Jake hadn't even come himself. The humiliation of being used was enough of an ardour-killer.

He knew he should just kick Corey's inked ass to the kerb and find a guy who'd treat him with more respect rather than just a cum dumpster. Well not really….Corey always wore a rubber. But that was beside the point. He picked up his phone and checked the time. Wonder if it was OK to show up early at Korpela's?

He grabbed his car keys.

It was a short drive and he probably should have walked the three blocks to Korpela's but Jake didn't care. He pulled onto the driveway and exited his car, locking the door. Maybe he should have bought some beers along as a thanks. Oh well. He knocked the door.

Josh answered, in nothing but workout shorts.

"Hey," he said, "Come on in."

Jake gave him a small smile and crossed the threshold of the modest but well-kept home.

Something smelled nice in the kitchen as the second-generation superstar padded into the living room where Josh was sat.

"Where is Jack?" he asked.

"Gone to the store," Josh said, "Forgot something….I dunno…I just keep out the kitchen now. Hey. Wanna talk about it?"

"Might as well," Jake said mournfully.

"What happened this time?" asked Josh.

"I'd not long been back from training," Jake said, "Then he shows up at the door. Not even a hey, how you doing or anything like that! He just walks in, slams the fucking door…and starts fucking kissing me."

"Sounds like a typical booty call," Josh remarked.

"I asked him if he wanted to come upstairs," Jake went on, "But he just shook his head and pointed to the lounge…like a fucking submissive whore I just dropped my pants and bent over the couch…soon as he shot his wad…pulled out, threw his fucking rubber at me…and then literally..left me high and dry."

Tears were pouring down his face now and he angrily brushed them away, hating himself for showing such weakness.

Josh came and sat next to him, rubbing his arm sympathetically.

"He's a total asshole," he said, "I'm sorry buddy but he's using you and clearly gives no fucks about your feelings. And to throw his fucking jizzy rubber at you? I'm sorry, that's just prickish. Why do you keep letting him in? He's not gonna change by the sound of it."

"Because I fucking LOVE HIM!" spat Jake, making Josh jump in surprise.

"You…what?" he asked.

"I love him, yeah go on twink slut, laugh," snarled Jake, "I'm in love with a fucking cold fish asshole who doesn't even talk to me outside of work, has me at his fucking beck and call….shoots his load in me and then walks off every SINGLE time! Oh yeah, great legacy for Dad….stuck jobbing in developmental and being used by a clearly straight guy who calls me when his balls are blue."

"Do you see me laughing?" asked Josh, "And I'm sorry. Corey. Uh-uh. Not straight. He's just a closet case. He obviously likes fucking you. And won't admit it. He's ashamed."

"What are you, some gay psychologist?" scoffed Jake.

"No….I'm just saying, I had a boyfriend like that once," Josh said, "Well I say 'boyfriend'…when I was on the indies…..just after Tough Enough finished….about 10-11 years ago now…this guy at the same promotion….we used to meet up for sex after shows but he wouldn't talk to me otherwise. About 2 or 3 years ago he found me on Twitter….my private account, not my WWEJoshMathews one….and tried flirting with me…anyway….I ended up on Skype with him one night and he basically told me after I got signed with WWE in 2002, he came out and got kicked out the promotion. He hasn't worked in wrestling since…he's now doing some city office job…but he said he always regretted how he wouldn't admit he was gay when we were fucking that time."

"So what you saying? Corey's fucking me and then fucking off to protect his job?" Jake said incredulously.

"No,…I dunno," Josh said, "I don't know him as well as you…but I'm just saying that's what it sounds like. You need to play hardball. You got to. Either tell him to go find a ring bunny to fuck, or to just admit he like's men. No bullshitting. Hell….turn the tables and make him spread his legs!"

Jake laughed humourlessly.

"Good one," he said, "You don't know Corey. He wouldn't be caught dead with anything up his ass. We've had sex so many times….and I've not once seen him totally naked. How fucked-up is that? He always keeps some bit of clothing on….I've seen every part of him…except his ass…he hides it from me."

"Weird," Josh said, "Seriously though…you can't keep letting him use you. Hell….ask for a match! If he won't talk to you any other way, go get a match set up…you versus him!"

"How's that gonna work, I'll end up jobbing to him probably," Jake said sadly, "We've not appeared as a tag team in fucking ages now, in fact…I don't think we ARE a team now. He's worked singles for a while."

* * *

Hell In A Cell came and went….and life on the main roster just rattled swiftly on from town to town….as the superstars and divas prepared themselves for the second tour of Europe and Great Britain that year.

In a hotel room in Nantes, France one night…..

The Miz was alone. Naked. On his bed…..one hand jerking his cock. The other holding a black toy…which he was currently fucking himself with…his whimpers and moans filling the room. He couldn't stop himself anymore. It had got to a point that whenever he went back to LA (and Maryse), he already counted down the days where he'd be back on the WWE machine, and more importantly, free on the road, and free to indulge his inner submissive slut. The little 36 hour fling he had with Swagger marked the end, for the time being, of the Oklahoma native's WWE career….and when Jack had boarded that plane back to the tornado state…..Mike hadn't realised he'd been serious about quitting…but then again, the strapping blonde had been on the road day in and day out despite not having been used on TV since early September. Maybe that was why he was using Grindr to fill his time?

Mike had managed to find a couple of anonymous guys on Grindr to satisfy his needs but he missed Jake. He didn't want to become Alex Riley the second and just be one of Those Gays. Layla had caught him saying goodbye to the second anonymous guy and had given him a right telling-off….namely what was he playing at when he was jeopardising the perfect relationship with Maryse…and because he was turning into Alex. So he'd stopped using Grindr for a while….but he was craving a man's body against his again.

Another thing.

Mike had found that Grindr was not his thing…well he like the idea of meeting guys for fun…but…he'd not had the best experience with the application.

About ten days after Jake had left the roster, Mike had signed onto Twitter, when Josh had DM'd him from his private account, telling he should look at something.

Mike had been aware of the use of the hashtag "grindrfail" for a while now (Alex was a major user of it) but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to click on:

A screen grab of Mike's Grindr page with an accompanying tweet:

_BLURGH….look at this fat fuck who just tried messaging me…bitch as IF #grindrfail._

A screengrab of Mike messaging a guy saying _"Hey, wanna chat?"_

The response _"Not on your life elephant man"_

Mike remembered that one all too well. He'd actually cried a little in shame.

The caption? H_AHAA! Sum of the rejects who think they have a chance #grindrfail_

Mike had drastically reduced his use of the application after that. He'd started to eat less on the road as well and train harder than ever before in the gym. He was shelling out more and more for suits when he had a Miz TV segment to do, to ensure the suits flattered his figure.

But right now, the Ohio native was too lost in his own pleasure to care…he was moaning shamelessly….fucking himself with the dildo…..pushing it against his prostate….fisting his cock furiously…this was the only action his ass was getting in weeks now and he was desperate.

He let out a loud mew as his insides boiled and he came all up his tanned torso…a shot even landing on his chin.

"I need to get laid," he panted to himself….but he looked down at his naked, cum-covered body and recoiled.

"As if any hunk would want this flabby ass!" he murmured sadly and lifted the quilt cover to climb into bed. Playtime was over for tonight and he was once again going to bed alone. He wished some nice muscular man's arms were wrapping around him….making him feel special and loved as well as giving him great sex. With a woman (or a smaller boy, like Josh) Mike liked to be the care-giver and treat them like a princess….but with a man, Mike liked to be looked after and be made to feel like a prince(ess). He was a gentlemanly top…and a submissive bottom.

Unaware, another man, who on this occasion was rooming next to Mike, had heard the most must-see superstar's moans and whimpers from next door and realised exactly what he was up to….and had also just covered his own torso…after hearing Mike lose it. Tomorrow…he was going to go for it and show Mike the good time he clearly was craving.

* * *

It was yet another cold and wet Thursday in November, in Orlando, Florida. This, for little Josh Mathews and his now close-knit group of developmental friends...was show-taping day.

Josh had had a really great 4 weeks in the developmental territory…..especially now some roster space was freed up now champion Seth Rollins, the intense Dean Ambrose, and the imposing Samoan Roman Reigns were getting their call-up to the main roster next week….none of them annoyingly telling anyone what their reasons for leaving were.

Josh and Oliver Grey were being pushed as a threat to the yellow show's tag division now Kenneth Cameron had got himself done for assault and battery, thus marking the termination of the Ascension. They'd had some great matches with the other tag teams at the untelevised shows, but on the filmed ones, they'd only competed sporadically together….Josh mainly working singles, and Oliver only appearing once to job to Corey Graves, which he was not happy about….Jake Carter was now the fifth stooge in the NXT top-dog crowd (Paige, Jack Korpela, Oliver and Josh) so Corey was now virtually seen as their adversary for his unreasonable and hurtful behaviour towards Jake.

Jake was getting more and more depressed about his supposed lover's attitude towards him and his work had suffered as a result, barely being used on TV if it all and only occasionally competing at untelevised shows. The trainers (including Sara Del Ray, AKA the queen of women's wrestling) had all reprimanded poor Jake on numerous occasions for being distracted in matches/practices and causing a couple of severe botches. Jake was so upset with how his life was going he was considering resigning from the ring for good despite his young age and career. But after a good talk with best friend Jack he'd rethought it and decided to just pull himself together…and not keep going to Corey for cheap, meaningless, and frankly, loveless sex.

But Corey was…..an addiction. Which Jake was finding more and more difficult to kick. It was worth the humiliation….the degradation of being used merely as relief….to feel Corey's girth inside him….to experience the wonderful explosions from his prostate as Corey stabbed it. He was a total bastard….but off-the-scale sex. Even though he always left as soon as he was done…and usually before Jake could cum.

But then Jake would immediately feel dirty and ashamed. And hate himself. Hate himself for being so weak he let Corey treat him like that…and for being too much of a coward to come out to his father.

He had a match tonight though. He was still basically working as a heel when he did appear, so he wasn't surprised when they booked him to lose to Josh on TV in a pretty short bout. Still….it was a match, and he was at the ring that morning, awaiting Josh so they could go through their match.

The small man appeared a few minutes later with Jack, who also scrambled into the ring keenly.

"It's not a triple threat," Jake said.

"I know….you need an official, don't you?" the Pittsburghian former commentator said eagerly, "Looking forward to this."

"I don't care what they tell me," little Josh put in, who, to Jake's surprise, was already in full ring gear…shiny metallic teal and purple, this time with white kneepads and shoes….Jake knew Josh well enough that that particular ensemble (Layla's No Way Out 2012 attire) was the small man's favourite even though personally, Jake thought it made him look like a go-go dancer, "I'm not gonna squash you…it's not fair."

"Job's gotta be done," Jake said, a little sadly, "Did you actually leave the house like that?"

"No!" Josh protested, "I just had no more room in my sports bag for extra workout clothes!"

He padded to the centre of the ring and began to gently jog on the spot.

* * *

In Nantes, the next morning after Mike spent yet another night alone with his new favourite toy, the Ohio native made his way to parking lot early…he wanted to grab a quick breakfast from a gas station or something before they went on to the next country or wherever the hell the next show was. Shame as Nantes looked like a beautiful city (somewhere where Mike would love to sight see with a man on his arm)…..but the all the French language around him just painfully reminded him of Maryse….he hated that he was hurting her like this…he knew he should stop lying to himself and just accept his feelings for men.

He was just handing over his key card to the impeccably-groomed girl at the reception desk when he felt another figure behind him.

"Morning Miz," rumbled the unmistakeable voice of one Randy Orton, "You're up early."

"Hungry," Mike said, "Want to have some real croissants or something before we get on the road."

"Always thinking of your gut are you?" Randy asked.

Mike shrugged…fighting the urge to hug himself at Randy's unintentional jibe.

"Was just kidding," the tanned Missouri star said, "Sorry….I forgot."

"S'OK, just feeling sorry for myself," Mike said, "Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Gonna go for a run but that's only cos I got woke up cos Alanna wanted to talk to me," Randy said a small smile of pride on his face as per usual whenever he talked about his pride and joy, "Too young to learn about time zones yet."

"Could come find a café with me?" Mike said, "Be nice to have some company."

Randy smirked a little as he handed his key card to the girl on the desk, who clearly wasn't a WWE fan and thus didn't recognise either of them.

"Sure, though we can't be seen together, not great for our images or kayfabe," he said.

"Don't bother then," snapped Mike.

"I wasn't trying to be horrible," Randy said.

"I knew what you were trying to do," Mike spat petulantly.

"Hey….dude…c'mon, I'm sorry," Randy said, "I got a big mouth, you know that."

"Yeah, the same big mouth that once told Dykstra to piss in my kit bag," Mike snapped.

"That was years ago and I was a total prick back then," Randy said, "You still bear a grudge then I see."

"What do you expect?" Mike snapped, "I work my ass off all fucking hours of the day and night for this company, and still they fucking boo me. Still they laugh at me, think I haven't paid my dues. I can't even find a fucking boyfriend!"

He stomped away fiercely; face red and body shaking with resentment.

"Hey," Randy said, "Come up to my room, I'll get us something from room service."

"Wow….the great Viper is letting my fat reality show reject ass into his privileged hotel room….what do I owe for THAT?" snarked Mike.

Randy just brushed it aside.

"What can I say, sometimes I lower my standards," he countered, "Come on man, just come into the elevator huh?"

Mike huffed and still looked hurt and angry, but followed the tanned, crew-cut face of Smackdown anyway.

* * *

The tapings had wrapped for the night and little Josh was sat panting in the locker room, needily gulping water from a bottle. He'd had a pretty full-on night. His match with Jake was short but fast-paced, and then he'd had two tag team bouts with Oliver, firstly against Dalton and Parker, and then against the Wyatt family. To finish his evening off…he'd had a longer single outing, against Kassius Ohno, who was of course ex-Ring Of Honour, so he really put little Josh through his paces. Kassius eventually got the win.

Josh had scraped his arm in the battle with Kassius, and also had a minor cut on his eyebrow. He ached all over but this was oh so worth it. Better than sat at the announcer's desk or waiting for some cheesy backstage promo interview. He got a smug sense of satisfaction that Matt Striker was now demoted to his old role. Being around Jack Korpela so often meant that Josh was inclined to take his new best friend's side...and anyway, Josh had always thought Matt had a roving eye.

"Dude, borrow my ice pack," Bo Dallas said, spotting Josh wincing as his grazed arm rubbed against a hanging jacket.

"Thanks," Josh said, taking it and holding it gratefully against his stinging forearm. Trust him to catch the arm he didn't cover with a band.

"Pretty awesome match though," Bo said.

"Yours was way better," Josh replied, "Don't be surprised if the main roster takes you soon…you're way more than ready."

"Dude, you're too kind," Bo replied, brushing it off.

Jack Korpela came in at that point, fully dressed.

"You not showered yet?" he asked Josh.

"Sorry…we got plans or something?" asked the small man.

"No, just hurry it up, OK?" Jack said, "Someone to see you out there. I'll be in the car."

"You're like his mother," remarked Bo.

Jack flipped him off in response as he left.

Josh began to remove his ring gear. Keeping his jock on.

"Aww man, you look like a gay porn star!" Bo jibed, flinching as Josh stood up.

"Don't look then!" Josh hit back. Admittedly the Andrew Christian jock perhaps wasn't the best thing to wear under his wrestling shorts but hey, it protected the goods. He padded towards the showers.

Once he was done and dressed, he placed a baseball cap on his wet hair and made his way out of the locker room and back down the corridor. Who was here to see him then? He made his way through the university before finally ending up back in the foyer. A man was sat on the leather chair near the glass doors. Josh couldn't tell who he was with his head down and also sporting a cap.

"Hey….sorry….my friend said someone was to see me out here?" Josh said, feeling a bit stupid.

"Oh," said the man, "Hey Josh, how have you been?"

He might have a trim beard and moustache now but there was no mistaking that angelic, grinning face or that small stature. Sure last time Josh saw this man he was being a douche but that was a long time ago now. And the guy seemed to have forgotten their past differences as well.

"Evvy? What you doing out here?" asked Josh.

"Healing this foot is boring sometimes," Evan replied, getting to his feet, "Thought I'd come check out the hungry newbies…had no idea you were in it…have to confess I've not been watching the product as much as I should be."

He gave Josh a hug which the older man returned.

"Sorta had ups and downs, your ex hasn't been on TV since Jericho went back to Fozzy," Josh said, "And we don't talk anymore…Alex that is."

"I've not heard from him since he dumped my ass," Evan replied, "I don't blame him really. My own stupid ass fault. I was a dick."

"You were," Josh said, "No offence."

"None taken….I was, no two ways about it," Evan said, "How come you and Alex fell out then? I thought you were close."

"He basically….well…went off the rails," Josh said, "Started slutting it about…big style. Got on Grindr, Kik, you name it, he got it…he wanted to go fuck as many guys as he could…I think he was trying to do that 'show my ex what he's missing' thing. He had a sort of casual thing with Johnny Curtis for a bit…last I heard he was sleeping with Brodus Clay."

"Wow," Evan said, "I dunno whether to laugh or be insulted. He always was a touch insecure though."

"Yeah," Josh said, "But it's not the slutting about that pissed me off."

"I should hope not, major hypocrite, Mr DP," grinned Evan.

"Shut up," Josh said, blushing, "No it wasn't. His personality changed. He started acting like a ratchet-ass twink. Not a great look for a guy who, let's be honest, is pretty built and could knock guys like us, out!"

"He always was a twink trapped in a jock's body," Evan said, "Between you and me, I'm glad those days are behind me. I couldn't go there again. Shame. Hot guy, great body…weird personality."

"Yeah, waste if you ask me," Josh grinned, "So, have you got a boyfriend at the moment?"

"Not really," Evan said, "Been keeping it casual…met a few guys on Grindr just to, well, keep me going."

"Loving the scruff," Josh said, "You really pull it off."

"New look, when I eventually come back," Evan said, "I don't want to be the smiley hyper babyface forever. I'm 30 next year; I can't keep pretending I'm 12 forever."

"But you do it so well," Josh said, "And you've got the awesome finisher, you can't do that as a heel."

"I've been lifting heavier weights when I can get in a gym," Evan said, "I'm trying to bulk up a bit…I'd like to work on my power offence and mat grappling. Spot monkeyness only gets you so far. Plus my brother's a pretty hot high flier too…I should branch out a bit."

Josh thought there was something different about Evan apart from his facial hair…he was filling out that blue t-shirt very nicely.

"See you approve of the bulking out," smirked Evan.

Josh blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

"What?" Evan grinned, "Not like you to be so shy! Ahh Josh, you've not changed a bit….little tart."

"Oi!" Josh protested as Evan chuckled.

"I heard you got with Richie Steamboat the day AFTER you had me and Alex in you," the Missouri native smirked.

"I don't wanna talk about that brat," Josh pouted, "Major mistake. He was so nice to me at first but then I made one mistake and he stopped talking to me…so I dumped him via Facebook."

"Be honest. He wasn't as good as me or Kev," Evan said.

"I think it was cos he was so much younger than me," admitted Josh, "But then, so are you."

"What you doing now?" asked Evan, voice deeper, more resonant.

"Just gonna go home with Jack and chill," Josh said, "How long you down in Florida for?"

"I live in Tampa!" Evan reminded him.

"Of course…so sorry," Josh said, blushing again, "Wow I am getting old."

"Don't be silly," grinned Evan. God. Josh forgot what a dazzling smile Evan had; "You're not old Josh….you're still cute as anything. And hot. Your ring gear is amazing. Dat ass."

"Shut up!" Josh whimpered.

"For someone who's had as many guys as you have, you really don't know how to take a compliment," Evan said.

"Stop it," Josh said, "Evvy…"

"What?" grinned Evan, "You had no aversion to flirting with me last time."

"I'm a different boy now," Josh said, "I've been good. Been in Florida full time since end of August. Not been with a single guy. Jack and I dance in our underwear to Cher Lloyd to unwind after training…that's the closest to any action I've had in almost 3 months."

"You and him shake your booties in tiny AussieBums to a teeny pop singer?" Evan grinned, "Do you charge extra for private sessions of that?"

Evan really had changed! But Josh knew that his innocent, peace-sign, beaming babyface persona was a very thin veneer. He was red-blooded and male underneath. Fangirls thought Evan was all sweet and innocent. Josh knew Evan for starters, was a top in the bedroom.

"Evvy!" Josh gave a scandalised giggle.

"What?" chuckled the younger man, "I always thought you'd be a hot underwear model! When you were dating Miz and wore Maryse's shorts….I once jacked to one of your matches. Then you started wearing pants…"

"Cos Mikey didn't like me flashing my ass to the world," Josh said.

"Don't blame him…it's a HOT little booty," Evan grinned, "And technically, I am an ex of yours…"

"Yeah but…" Josh said, "It's just….well….if…we…did anything….he'd shoot me."

"What's the deal with you and Korpela then?" asked Evan, "No way…he's so blatantly a bottom boy…unless you're hitting that."

"No!" Josh said, "I wasn't referring to him. I was talking about Cody."

"Cody? You're dating Cody. Firstly…he's a lucky bitch…and secondly…about fucking time!" Evan said.

"No! Evvy, please!" Josh said, "That's another thing. Cody and I. We've fallen out."

"The dream team? Golden couple? Top dogs? Fallen out?" Evan said, "Wow I'm SO out the loop."

"Yeah," Josh said, "He's…..I dunno….he's just been so horrid."

"Aww," Evan said, "But you said...he'd kill you if you and I had any fun?"

"He hates that I've,…well, kinda gone back to being the old Josh," Josh said.

"So that clears up the no boyfriend issue then," Evan said, "What's it to him anyway?"

"I dunno, he used to be a ho as well, before Ted," Josh said.

"You're a grown man," Evan said, "If you want to have some fun, it's your decision."

"I know," Josh said, "It's WHO I have fun with. Before I came here, I was sorta seeing Jake Hager."

"You got under that hunk of man? You bitch!" Evan said, "I don't bottom for many….but I would love to ride that."

"Not the first time either," Josh said smugly, "Back in 2009…when he was first on ECW, I rode that dick hard then as well. He's still as thick as I remember."

"So Cody was pissed at you for fucking Jake, why?" asked Evan.

"I dunno….he seems to think he's better than me because he's got the long-term partner," Josh said, "And apparently Jake was bragging about it in the locker room. I think Jake's gonna come out soon to be honest."

"He's married to a supermodel….so you're an even luckier bitch," Evan said, "Do you think he was just in the closet then?"

"Sorta," Josh said, "He's definitely bi. Because he's laid another guy since me before he went on sabbatical."

"What? Now I'm really pissed," chuckled Evan, "I miss WWE and the gay gossip circle…it's like fucking Queer As Folk over there…who did Jake have?"

"This is gonna sound so unbelievable…but Mikey."

"WHAT?!" Evan said, "MIZ? He who brags all over Twitter about his and Maryse's perfect Beverly Hills romance opened his legs for a six foot blonde Hercules?"

"Yep, you couldn't make it up," Josh said, "I speak to Mikey on Skype regularly. I think…I think he's gonna come out officially soon. He's not happy with her. He misses being with a guy."

"So you don't think a reunion's likely?" asked Evan.

"Hmm…." Josh said. He had flirted with the possibility a few months ago…and so had Mike. But Josh knew he and Mike….both preferring to bottom…wouldn't work as a couple. They were perfect together in many ways…but not in the bedroom. Mike had even covered for Josh when he'd had that one night with…that guy…just before Josh had started his little thing with Swagger.

"I dunno," he continued, "Mikey's still so beautiful to me. I know not everyone likes chubby guys but he's always been gorgeous. He's still such an amazing guy."

"You've still got feelings," remarked Evan, "Moment I first said 'Miz' your face changed!"

"Shut up!" Josh said.

"You and him were a cute couple," Evan continued, "You even got Alex and me together. Sure I turned out to be a dickhead..."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Josh said.

"Why don't you invite Miz over here soon? He'd appreciate some downtime," Evan said, "And I'd like to see him…get some of our old gang back together!"

"I miss those days as well," Josh said, "Me, Mikey…Coddles, Lay, Teddy, you, Alex. Us against Justin and Heath."

"You're still besties with Layla, right?" asked Evan.

"Course!" Josh said.

"What's douchecunt Gabriel like these days? Can't still be throwing his weight around with Slater, surely?" Evan said, "Aww man….remember when we bought that iPhone and pretended to be a hook-up? Cody using his Laurinaitis impression? And you and Alex totally humiliated him?"

"Oh my GOD…I'd totally forgotten about that!" gasped Josh, "And the funny thing is? Day of Mania 28…..he came up to me. Totally apologised for everything. Including when he…assaulted me."

"No. WAY?" Evan said, "Fuck me….never thought I'd see that. You got a big heart, boyo…I wouldn't forgive anyone who'd raped me at fucking work."

"I was just sick of fighting," Josh said, "He's reformed now….last I heard he was seeing Johnny Curtis. Cody wasn't happy….that was when he started to...act weird towards me. I think he was jealous. Making up with Justin was the start of it, I think. Justin and I aren't great friends….mind you, haven't spoken with him in months so I dunno really. Weird how things change."

"They always say anything can happen in WWE," Evan remarked, "Big respect to you for forgiving Gabriel. So many times I wished I could have just smashed his face in or kicked his punk ass. I better let you go…before your ride home drives away with boredom."

"OK," Josh said, "Hey Evvy….do you still have my number? We totally need to catch up properly."

"Think we've done that tonight," Evan grinned, "Could you give me your number again?"

"Sure," Josh said, and he did just that.

"Thanks boyo," Evan replied, "Might come watch the show next week! What part of Tampa you live in?"

Josh whispered it into his ear.

"Is Jack ever…not home?" smirked Evan.

"Wednesdays he usually goes dirtbiking," Josh said, "Evvy…..are you sure you wanna..?"

"Wanna what? Have your hot ass all to myself?" Evan grinned.

"Evvy…" Josh said, "I know you're more of a relationships kinda guy…"

"Whoa there boyo, back up," Evan said, "I never said I was looking for a relationship. I find it tough to believe that a hot little thing like you has never had a fuckbuddy."

Josh was struggling to believe his ears right now. They say sometimes moments strike at the most unlikely of times….it was almost laughable.

"I have..in the past," he said, flushing.

Evan was now stood right in front of Josh.

"You're so nervous," he said, "What you scared of, boyo? Come here."

He gently placed his whiskered lips upon Josh's. The small man whimpered as he kissed back. He couldn't believe what had just happened right here at Full Sail University tonight…..Evan Bourne shows up after a year away…and hits on him!

"No wonder they call me the hottest spot in WWE," he murmured as Evan broke the kiss.

"I like it," grinned the younger high flier, "Guys want you because you're pretty….and got a hot booty."

He groped Josh's ass through the little man's sweatpants.

Josh whimpered.

And now he had a major hardon.

"Evvy. I'll call you," he said.

"Good," breathed Evan, "Off you go then boyo."

He spanked Josh's bottom playfully.

"EVVY!" squeaked Josh.

Evan chuckled.

Josh scampered out into the car park of the university, hardly daring to believe what just happened.

* * *

**Well? Didn't expect this did you? I know many have probably forgotten Evan altogether but I haven't. I used to love writing for him back in Champs Choice and even though A-Ry is off the scene now, no reason why Bourne can't be back. Most recent pics of him I've seen he's all scruffed and more rugged-looking than before. And it's not a total leftfield twist….anyone who remembers the Josh-A-Bourne sandwich from CC will testify to that!**

**And naughty!Miz…..playing with himself. And falling victim to 'grindrfails' on Twitter. It's not made-up either, just search Twitter! It's awful really…glad I never used that app.**

**Hope you liked this! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

_Thanks again to you regular reviewers :D I found with the last chapter I definitely cannot please everyone…certain people have stopped reading this fic. Oh well. _

_Don't always assume anything with the Champs Choice series. I like to keep readers guessing ;)_

* * *

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin settled on the plush king-sized hotel room bed as the tanned guest who currently occupied this flash room busied himself at the kettle, making some coffee.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, trying to keep the snark from his voice.

"Does there have to be a reason?" grumbled Randy, cursing as hot water from the kettle splashed him.

"No….just.." Mike blundered.

Randy padded over, passing Mike a mug of coffee.

"Maybe," he said, "I just fancied someone to hang with."

"The great Randy Orton was feeling lonesome?" Mike said incredulously.

"I am," Randy said, with no trace of shame.

"Really?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," Randy replied, "Being away from your wife and kid tends to do that. And just occasionally I'd like to talk to someone without being fangirled at."

His icy blue eyes looked oddly sad. It was like Mike was seeing Randy in a different light. No trace of his laidback aura or cocky swagger.

"What's really bothering you?" asked Mike.

"I never thought I'd get dumped," admitted Randy, "This does NOT leave this room. Otherwise I will piss in your kit again."

"Sure," Mike said, "I'm listening, man, OK?"

He never thought he'd be a confidant for Randy freaking Orton. Of all the people to confide in him.

"Things are cool with Sam, yeah," Randy went on, "But…still….John and I go back years. I thought that we'd always have…an understanding. Turns out I wasn't enough for him."

"Don't hit me," Mike said, "But I wouldn't have trusted Cena. Amount of times I nearly took him out for being too-friendly with Josh."

"You still haven't forgiven us for what happened in Atlanta 2 years ago, have you?" Randy said.

"Can we not talk about that?" asked Mike. For some reason THAT subject was still a little painful for him to discuss, "Only thing stopping me from giving Cena a black eye is him crying to Vince."

Randy let out a humourless chuckle.

"John knows the power he's got, trust me," he said, "Not being content with ruining Riley's career he had to fuck the thick bastard too."

"Not like Lexie said no, was it," scoffed Mike, "He's such a slut."

"So are you from what I've heard," Randy smirked.

"A couple of one night stands, so what?" Mike said, blushing, "I'm not gonna go hunting for anymore…just wanted some…fun…and now Jake's gone…."

"I kinda miss being with a guy too…sometimes," Randy said.

"All those girls throwing their panties at you...you wouldn't be able to get away with it!" Mike said.

"Exactly," Randy said, "Miz….I'm shit at this psychology garbage, but even I can see someone lying to himself."

"What?" asked Mike. What was he getting at now?

"You know what!" Randy said, "You're not bi, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Mike snapped defensively.

"The background photo on your phone," Randy smirked.

Mike blushed a little. He knew it was a bad idea. A still from one of Jack Swagger's 'shirtless Q &As'. He now felt really silly. Like…well, a fangirl.

But who wouldn't want that hot, hunky body on their background?

Mike sighed.

"Need something to keep myself occupied on those long nights," he mumbled.

"All those hot shoots Maryse has done and yet you choose Hager?" chuckled Randy, "That's a boost to anyone's ego. Miz….buddy….Mike….you may as well come out. Properly."

Mike concentrated on the mug of coffee still clutched in his hand.

"When did you get so concerned about mysexuality?" he demanded.

"The same time I spent all night licking my own fucking wounds because my road boyfriend left me for a young jobber with a lazy fuckin' eye!" Randy spat venomously, sounding much more Viper than his usual casual self.

"Randy….are you jealous of Ryder?" Mike asked, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Randy kicked the heel of his expensive boot against the bed hard, almost splashing his coffee with a slight growl.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry!" Mike said, "Jeez."

"You better not, fat-ass!" snarled Randy.

Mike saw red.

"Fuck you, arrogant prick," he spat, leaping to his feet.

"Wait…dude….sorry," Randy said, voice calmer, "I'm just….ugh…head fucked right now."

"Do you love John?" asked Mike.

"What?" Randy asked, frowning.

"Do you. Love John Felix Anthony Cena?" asked Mike.

"Well….I…we got history!" Randy said, "How about you Miz? Do you still love Josh Lomberger?"

Mike blanched, and he nearly dropped the hot mug of coffee all over himself.

"What the fuck?" he spluttered.

"Well….you didn't want me to talk about the time he gave us his slutty ass in Atlanta," Randy shrugged.

"You…." Snarled Mike.

"So what's Hager?" persisted Randy.

"You're so interested in my fucking lovelife Orton….is it cos yours is fucking non-existent or pathetic?" Mike shot back.

"I got a wife and a beautiful daughter at home…more than can be said for you, shitting over Maryse multiple times over!" bellowed Randy, now incandescent with rage, getting right into Mike's face.

"Because I don't fucking love her!" Mike cried, "I'm too fucking scared to admit that I'm gay!"

"You just did," Randy deadpanned.

"Fuck you Orton," spat Mike, slamming the partially-drunk coffee onto the polished mahogany chest of drawers.

"Sorry Miz, you're not my type," Randy replied.

Mike just flipped him the finger and stormed out of the room without another word or backwards look. He stomped along the corridor and into the lift. Why did he even think a friendly chat with that overpaid, overhyped Slim Jim with a face would do him any good whatsoever?

He should have just gone to see Layla instead. She would have been less me-me-me and actually listened to what he had to say. But hey, if Mike learned one thing this morning it was that even King Orton got jealous sometimes.

He padded back down to the foyer, where, as luck would have it, Layla was just checking out, along with Kaitlyn and Aksana.

"Hey Lay," Mike said, as she zipped up her handbag and started to wheel her suitcase forward.

"Oh…morning," she replied, with a smile as always.

"How you getting to the airport?" he asked.

"Bus, why?" asked Layla, "You OK?"

"Not really," Mike said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she replied, "I'll see you girls later then?"

Kaitlyn and Aksana both nodded before resuming their checking-out.

* * *

Josh Mathews was sat in the lounge of Jack Korpela's home. Laptop open on the coffee table. Skype open.

"Hey Mikey," he was saying, sipping a mug of coffee.

"Hey you," Mike replied.

Josh had to admit he was enjoying this more than he was letting on. Mike was Skyping from his hotel room bed…clearly not long woken up, unshaven, and major bedhead.

"Day off?" asked Josh.

"Yup," Mike smiled, "Even the biggest media workhorse superstar is allowed one every now and then."

"How's it all going?" asked Josh.

"Just same as ever," Mike replied, "Could use some company in this bed though."

"I'm glad you've not become Alex," Josh said, "But…no harm in having fun."

"I tide myself over," smirked Mike.

"What do you mean?" asked Josh, a slight grin forming on his face.

"Use your imagination!" Mike said.

"Didn't know you were into toys," Josh grinned.

"I have needs," Mike said, "Josh….next week, I've got off, just as like a thank you for all my media work."

"Aww cool," Josh replied, "You gonna go chill out in LA?"

"Chilling out doesn't exist in Los Angeles, unless it's a spa!" chuckled Mike.

"But surely you owe Maryse some time with her," Josh said, no trace of resentment in his voice now.

"Josh…." Mike said, a somewhat unreadable expression on his face now, "I've got something to tell you. But feels weird doing it over this."

"Mikey.." sighed Josh, "Let's not go there."

"Go where?" asked Mike.

"You know where," Josh said.

Mike understood.

"Wasn't talking about…THAT," he said, "Also, by the way, you-know-who told me about those pictures you sent…the mesh briefs…"

Josh smiled coyly.

"Thanks for keeping it secret Mikey," he said, "I just don't want anyone else finding out. Especially Cody."

"Nor his girlfriend," Mike said.

"Says the boy who's cheating on his with two men!" grinned Josh.

"Three," Mike said, "Two of them being random guys whose names I don't even remember...just that they were hot! Hey. I don't mind admitting it, but I am missing Hager."

"So am I," Josh said, "Best top ever."

"Tell me about it," grinned Mike.

Josh was now feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He was glad Jack was out at the gym today. For some reason his Skype conversations with Mike always ended up in risqué waters by the end. Perhaps it was just because being exes...nothing was a secret. If only there'd been this level of trust when they were together.

"If you don't have anything planned…." Began Josh, "You could always come out to Tampa, hang out with us developmentals. I know we're not as must-see…."

"I might just do that!" Mike said, a big smile on his face now, "And see if Jake Carter really does look like me."

Josh had to laugh. Actually…..now Mike said it…..it was really obvious! Jake did remind Josh alarmingly of his ex.

"I hadn't even noticed!" he said.

"Have you not? All over the net!" Mike said, "How are you fixed for Monday then?"

"You're gonna come out here? Mikey that'd be awesome….shut up," Josh said.

"Anything will be awesome when I'm around," grinned the Ohio native, "Also…..what's the scene like there?"

"Scene?"

"Gay scene, d'ah.," Mike said, "I wanna check it out."

"Not like you," Josh said.

"I want to leave The Miz behind when I have downtime," Mike replied.

"When we were…together, you never wanted to come out to gay bars and stuff," Josh said.

"I missed out," Mike said, "Now I wanna just, I dunno, let my hair down. Live a little."

Josh was curious. It was like Mike wanted to tell him something but couldn't. And not what everyone else would assume either. Josh knew that he and Mike…uh-uh. Finito.

Either way, Monday now seemed like an eternity away. And Josh was looking forward to it. Would Jack allow Mike to stay in his house?

* * *

"Of course," Jack Korpela said bracingly, later on, when Josh had approached him, "Wow, the most must-see superstar staying in my house? And I thought I was privileged to have Cody stay here…even if it was for one night."

"And he was a total asshole about it," Josh said, "Spent most of it trying to humiliate me."

"I know," Jack said, "And like I said, I know he's Dusty's son, I know he's your old friend….but I just don't like him. I think he's a bully and an asshole."

"He wasn't always like that," Josh reasoned, "It's only lately…"

"Bullshit!" snapped Jack, "How long have you been living here? Almost 3 months now! And you said he's spent most of this year keeping tabs on you…..he either wants to hurt you or fuck you. One of the two!"

"Getting off the point," Josh sighed, "And yet you're OK with inviting my ex boyfriend over to stay."

"Because I know enough about Miz to feel comfortable having him as a guest," Jack said.

"Maybe you could invite Hager over as well?" Josh said, a smirk lifiting his lips.

"No fucking way," Jack said, "Miz can stay on one condition. He doesn't use it as a hotel room. And helps out cooking and stuff. You always said he was good in the kitchen. But knowing you that probably means he's done you on the counter top."

"Jack!" Josh said, a little hurt.

"I was only kidding," shrugged Jack, but he guiltily had caught the flash of shock on his friend's pretty little face, "And I suppose you should know, Jake's coming to dinner again."

"Carter?" asked Josh.

"Who else," Jack said, "I think things with Corey have hit rock bottom. He's not good right now. He might be a bit….teary. Just to let you know."

"Fine by me," Josh said, "I'm easy."

A knock came at the door at that point.

"That'll be Jake," Jack said.

* * *

Earlier that day, Jake Carter had just finished training for the day, and for once it had gone pretty well. He'd been practicing a hangman's neckbreaker to use as perhaps an alternative finisher. It was good enough for Damian Sandow as the Terminus, and of course, Josh used it as the Layout (He still hadn't thought of a good enough name for it yet so he still called it the Layout).

He was just sitting in the changing room, drying off his sweat-sheened head with a towel.

"You did good there, man," remarked the afro-haired Xavier Woods, who had just emerged from the showers and was currently getting dressed.

"Thanks," Jake said with a smile.

"People do give you so much shit because they think you're coasting on your dad's name….you can bring it out there anyway," Xavier continued, "And today you were on pretty good form…they might get you on TV more now."

"Nice to dream," Jake remarked, "Catch you later."

"Laters man," Xavier said before slinging his sports bag over his shoulder and leaving the room.

Jake got to his feet and began to undress now he was alone.

Corey had been in training and had stayed stonily silent throughout, checking his phone mostly. Jake was starting to lose the will to live with Corey. It was like Corey KNEW the pain he, Jake was in about the way the inked, coiffured man treated him, and was just rubbing his nose in it. Their tag team was now pretty much disbanded, and Corey was getting a singles competition push. He'd already squashed young Oliver Grey in a pretty painful jobbing session at tapings last week, and was probably going to do the same to other members of the roster soon. The crowds seemed to love Corey and his pop-punk emoboy swagger, along with his aggression and intensity.

And what was Jake doing?

Floating around in no-man's land. He;d had some random segment with Trent and Summer on the televised show not so long ago (in those yellow chinos that Brad Maddox so charmingly dissed him for wearing back in September) but that was as far as his screen work had gone. Live shows seemed so third-rate by comparison.

Jake removed his workour shorts and boxers and padded towards the showers. He didn't care, it was just him in here after all.

"Hey," came a throaty voice, all-too-familiar to Jake.

"Hey," he replied nonchalantly.

He was going to try and play it cool. Not give in.

"Good session," Corey grunted.

"Thanks," replied Jake, "Did you even do anything apart from tweet dopey fangirls?"

"Problem?" snapped Corey.

"No," Jake shrugged.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're not a tag team anymore," the tattoed man said.

"What? Really?" Jake snarked, "There was me thinking you'd come to cheer the girlfriend's favourite on."

Corey let out a derisive snort.

"Girlfriend's favourite?" he spat, "Isn't about time you dropped that crap? Just makes you even more of a cutprice, poor-man's Miz. What next, It's Awesome Carter Time?"

"What the fuck's your problem?" snapped Jake, reaching for his shorts and putting them back. Might as well argue with some modesty, "Just because you're gonna end up with Rollins' title once they all fuck off to the main roster doesn't mean you got the right to attack MY gimmick!"

"Oh yes it does, because it sucks!" Corey said, "You could do so much better than generic ladies man number 512!"

Wow. Was that Corey paying him some kind of compliment?

"Got any better ideas, least I got a catchphrase," Jake sneered back.

"Shut up," snarled Corey.

"You shut the fuck up!" Jake shot back.

He turned his back and stomped towards the showers, hoping that once he walked in there, a trapdoor would open up and swallow him whole.

Jake angrily switched on the water and stepped inside, not caring that it was still icy cold and hadn't warmed up yet. He ripped off his quickly-soaking shorts and uncapped his bottle of Axe, squirting far too much into his hand and began to scrub his sweaty body feverishly, head racing, ears ringing.

Corey meanwhile….was still staring in the direction of the showers….his jeans uncomfortably tight. Did Jake not realise just how…hot he was when he was pissed? Corey was on the verge of accepting that he was definitely attracted to Jake. He was soo….responsive. And so easy to talk into bed. And not to mention…a very tight ass. Better than any pussy Corey had ever had. And the wanton noises that always left Jake's mouth…

Corey found his legs started to go into motion before his brain caught up. He was heading straight for the showers. Specifically the one where the angry man was showering.

He stood outside the shower stall, his eyes and nostrils assaulted by fragrant steam, rich in masculine bodywash aromas. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans drop to his ankles. He slapped open the stall door. Unlocked. Jake had either secretly wanted it, or had forgotten to lock it in his fit of pique.

Corey grinned to himself as he entered the stream of water.

"What the fuck?" snapped Jake, determined to play hard to get this time.

"Don't tell me you don't want it," drawled Corey, reaching between his fuckbuddy's legs and feeling the semi that had already sprung. Jake hated himself. He couldn't help it. And was Corey fully naked? Would he finally see all of that body? Feel it?

Corey's mouth clamped onto Jake's as the intense, tattooed submission specialist hungrily began to kiss his former second-generation tag partner…Jake hornily kissing back, mentally kicking himself. His brains had gone totally south.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

"Only had to ask," Corey growled, "Bend over, sexy ass."

Did Corey just call him sexy ass? Maybe there was something there after all.

Corey left the shower stall, and reached into his pocket for a dollar bill, that he'd kept in there just in case. He padded his dripping, naked body to the machine on the wall, and hurriedly slid the note in., Bit of a mood deflater but he didn't care. He took the packet and feverishly tore it open. He unrolled the condom onto his hard cock and strode purposefully back to the shower stall where Jake's meaty ass was staring him right in the face.

"Hurry up," whimpered Jake.

It was the most they'd ever talked to each other during their heated, clandestine fuck sessions.

Corey picked up Jake's bottle of Axe and slicked his cock with it, before handing it Jake, who obediently began to coat his fingers and scissor himself.

Corey rested his hands on Jake's hips and lined up.

Jake had an amazing ass.

He pushed in, Jake accepting him easily.

"Oh….oh yeah!" moaned Jake.

Shower sex. He couldn't believe it. Anyone could catch them. The whole locker room probably guessed that they were fucking but apart from obviously, Jack, Paige Oliver and Josh, nobody ever said anything to him nor Corey.

Corey pushed in some more, relishing the tight warmth surrounding his length…Jake pushing back, eager to meet him halfway. Jake took it like such a champ. And more. With a low whimpering mewl, Jake took every inch right down to Corey's pelvis.

Corey was gasping….the sensations were…overwhelming…this was…perfect.

Jake was mewling loudly still. Corey buried deep inside him. And bent just like this…was the perfect angle…Corey was touching his prostate dead-on. Move. Please move.

Corey sensed the urgency. He slowly began to pull out before pushing back up again, to a loud moan from Jake.

"Ssssh!" he hissed. The sounds were echoing off the tiled walls.

"Shut me up then!" Jake whimpered back.

Oh yes.

Corey really began to fuck him now.

Oh…YES

YES

Right. THERE.

Corey wasn't going to last…the sheer viscerality of the situation….the acoustic tiles…the gushing of the shower water, the scent of Axe….Jake's wanton whimpers and mewls….

Corey let out a guttural growl as he drove into Jake….his orgasm burning him from the inside out.

Jake was close.

So damn close.

He frantically began to fist his cock, determined to have his release before Corey pulled out….

He began to moan louder…he could feel it…pulling him from within.

So close.

About to explode….

But just as Jake started to shoot splashes of semen against the blue tiled wall, Corey pulled out of his ass, ripping off the full condom and tossing it on the floor, picking his jeans and shoes and sauntering out as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"Shit," Josh said, as Jake finished basically telling them what had happened today, an angry tear rolling down his cheek, "Jake…you gotta stop going back to him."

"He can't!" Jack Korpela put in, "Do you not get it, Josh? Jake is in love with Corey!"

"Exactly!" Jake snapped, "I'm a fucking mug. A fucking pussy. I can't help it! I can't believe I was so fucxking dumb to just let him have me in that god fuckin' damn shower like a fucking hustler! It was like a scene from fucking Queer As Folk!"

"Hey, c'mon, things that bad you gotta diss Brian The Legend Kinney?" Josh said, "That show was my LIFE back in 2000!"

Jake grinned despite his mood.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he said, "Surprised you were into Brian, I've seen those backyarding videos on Youtube, you were scarily like Justin, especially in season one with those frosted tips and highlights!"

"Hey!" Josh complained, "It was the height of fashion back then!"

"Whatever," Jake said, "You were such a twink. You still are. Some of the underwear you wear to training and shows…"

"Hey, to be fair, he;s got the ass and figure to pull them off," Jack said.  
"You would say that," Jake said, "It's like being at Babylon sometimes with you guys….but not that I never appreciate you letting me stay, Jack…I dunno what I'd do without a buddy like you to help me out."

Babylon was of course the bar from Queer As Folk. There was a local gay bar to this block too, called Pulse.

"If you really wanted to stick one to Corey," Josh said, "Could always come out to Pulse with us? I've not been there in ages, I wanna see if it's changed."

"Probably has, you've not had half the regulars this time," Jack said, before he could stop himself.

"I can't help being pretty," pouted Josh.

"Easy more like!" Jake said, "But who am I to criticise?"

"Exactly," Josh said, "Why don't you go meet some really hot hunk and then parade him in front of Corey. Rub his face in it?"

"Not quite my style," Jake said.

"I have a better idea that doesn't involve behaving like a vapid slutty queer," Jack said, "Why not ask for a one on one match against Corey. That way you can take it out on him in the ring, and maybe he'll realise what a prick he's been?"

"Why the fuck didn't I think of that before?" Jake said, "Fuck Jack, that's a brilliant idea."

"Be tough," Jack said, "You'll still have to work with him for spots and rehearsal."

"Yeah but," put in Josh, "Not like he can just start kicking the crap out of Corey randomly…."

"Why not?" spat Jake, "Way he's treated me I don't see why I shouldn't hurt him out there…make him feel just one fuckin' ounce of what pain he's caused me! You've got NO place to warn me off….way you carry on, sounds like someone else could use a blow-out grudge match with a certain other guy…..who by the way looks like he's growing a moustache."

"He's got a point," Jack said, "You don't realise how often you still talk about Cody."

"Wait….growing a moustache?" Josh asked.

"Have you seen his Touts?" asked Jake.

"I don't care for Tout, or his social networking skills…or rather lack of them," Josh said obstinately.

"You should," Jack said, "He's been out of action. Have you really not been keeping up with the main roster stuff? Jesus..!"

"Wait, Cody's been injured?!" Josh gasped.

"Injured his shoulder on Main Event," Jake said, "Kane did a back body drop on him and he landed bad. Seen the video. I know he's a douche but it looked fucking painful. And he looked like he was really cut up…he was probably about to cry on camera."

"Maybe it'll be a lesson to him to not be such a fucking douchebag to those he supposedly cares about," Josh grumbled.

"Have you no heart?!" Jake spat, springing up and getting to his feet, right in the much smaller man's face, "That's a guy you used to refer to as your fucking brother! Your oldest friend!"

"I've been here a decade," Josh said woodenly, "Cody's been here half that time."

"Jake…calm it," Jack said.  
"Why are there so many selfish pricks in fucking professional wrestling, huh?" stormed Jake, "Is it that hard to just be nice to people and to respect others?! Oh they'll be your best bud right up until they get some sort of a push and you're just a fucking ladder rung to them."

"Don't you DARE deflect your thing with fucking Graves onto mine and Cody's friendship!" snarled Josh.

"Why, scared of the truth?!" shot back Jake.

"And what might that be?" spat Josh.  
"You're so blatantly in fucking love with Runnels it's not even funny!" finished Jake, "Seriously….your background is still that photo of him and you backstage! You reblog pictures of him all the time on your non-slut tumblr.."

"Boys…" sighed Jack, "Quit it. Both of you."

"Can it you fucking puny twink!" Jake snarled.

Jack's mouth became a thin line.

"Listen Carter, you might be Big Van Vader's son, and I might spent more money on cosmetics than a healthy man should…and I'm several pounds lighter…...but I can still kick your ass in that ring, and I can also kick it to the kerb right now and you'll have nobody to cry to when you drop your pants for Graves again and he fucks you and fucks off. Man up. Grow a fucking pair of balls. And stop behaving like a high school girl."

"Sorry," Jake said, deflated, "And sorry Josh. I shouldn't have got in your face like that."

He sank into the chair and covered his face with his hands.

Josh's anger ebbed away as he realised the larger man was crying.

Jack sat on the arm and started to rub Jake's arm comfortingly. Jake seemed to break down completely and slumped across the arm of the couch, into the smaller, older man's chest.

"It's OK buddy…..it's alright, c'mon….let it out," Jack said, "Nobody's gonna judge you…are they?"

He shot a hard glower at Josh as Jake continued to sob. Josh just shrugged innocently.

* * *

Cody Rhodes was sat in the living room in his Marietta home, shoulder still all bandaged up and repairing…in fact his convalescence was going so well he would probably be cleared to return to competition. After just under four weeks that was pretty damn impressive.

Shame there was nobody really to tell him how well he was doing. He had well-wishing messages and calls from the likes of Daniel Bryan, Hornswoggle, Ryback (well as well-wishing as the gruff hulk could master when he wasn't eating his ninth meal of the day)

And Ted was working the odd house show (mainly dancing to Gangnam Style to amuse the audience) so Cody couldn't even spend quality time out in Missisippi. It was silly really that they still had their own separate homes when they were both fucking ENGAGED for crying out loud.

Cody was frustrated, alone and mostly, bored. Bored shitless.

So during this time, he'd taken up a new hobby.

He picked up the sketchpad he'd picked up from a local art supplies store he'd found when out for a morning jog the other day, along with a tin of sketching pencils, and opened it at the page he'd been working on.

Cody of course being a total connoisseur of graphic novels, comic books et al, had decided that to occupy his time on the road while Ted wasn't around, and Josh was out reliving his Fort Lauderdale days in Tampa and generally acting like a ratchet gay skank; to create his own graphic novel. Invent characters, heroes, villains, storylines, the lot. He was pretty damn proud of what he'd made so far.

He'd mainly left blank areas for the speech bubbles (He'd write the dialogue once he'd got a fair way in) currently.

He sadly also thought that it would be nice to have someone here to show it to. Oh well. It filled the days.

Cody had been hard at work sketching for about an hour, when his phone ringing snapped him out of his engrossment. Damnit. He was really getting into this as well. It had better be someone important.

"Hello?" he grumbled, not bothering to read the caller ID.

"Bad time, baby boy?" came a jovial drawl that could never fail to make Cody feel all warm andf fuzzy inside.

"No…Teddy….never a bad time," he said, unable to stop the silly grin forming on his newly moustached lips.

"So why the grouchin'?" asked Ted.

"I was busy," Cody replied.

"If I've caught you on the can again, I'm hanging up," Ted said, chuckling.

"No!" Cody chuckled back, "No…just…workin' on something. Got a little project going here to stop me from getting bored and stircrazy."

"What might that be?" asked Ted.

"I'm….working on a graphic novel," Cody said. He now felt a bit of a nerd saying it out loud.

"Awesome," replied Ted, "What's it about?"

"About a good guy called Agent P," Cody said, "Gay superhero. Trying to rid the world of AIDs and disgusting slutty gays."

"Why agent P?" asked Ted.

"Some fangirls call me Agent P," Cody replied, "Dunno quite why, on Codiasi they say it's because they used to call me Agent Platypus."

Ted howled with laughter down the phone. He could already see Cody's pissed-off-cat expression as he said that. He should have Facetimed him instead. Would give him a laugh.

"Get off me Riggs," he complained, as the blonde Labrador clambered all over his legs as he shifted his position on the couch in his living room, "And agent Platypus hey? Might have to use that sometime."

"Call me duckface just once, Theodore," grizzled Cody, "And no sex until I'm 28."

"Like you could hold out for that long?" Ted laughed.

"Already missing you Teddy," Cody said, "What you got on?"

Ted shook his head, laughing to himself. This could not happen with Riggs making himself comfortable on Ted's calf muscles.

"Not now baby boy," he said, knowing this was futile resistance.  
"Tough," Cody said, placing his now-closed sketchpad carefully on the side, and sliding his Nike workout shorts down his still-smooth, perfect legs. His cock was already hard.

One-handed masturbation while on the phone. Tricky. But Cody was horny now. And on the phone to, in his opinion the sexiest, hottest hunk of man to have ever lived. So that will have to just be by-the-by.

"Hang on baby boy," Ted said, placing his phone on the coffee table.

"Oh trust me Teddy, I am hanging on," Cody replied, "And stroking. And waiting for you."

Ted chuckled again before flicking his phone onto loudspeaker. He got to his feet, causing his dog to growl at being booted from his comfortable resting place.

"Shoo," Ted said, picking up one of Riggs' toys and lobbing it out the door, the blonde Lab excitedly bounding out after it, Ted closing the lounge door shut behind him and placing a chair in front of it, so Riggs definitely couldn't disturb him.

"C'mon Teddy, I'm waiting," Cody's voice came from the loudspeaker, a slight whimper just audible.

"Patience, baby boy," Ted drawled.

The blonde undid his khaki three-quarters and slid them down his muscular legs…his hardon free at last. Somehow at least eighty epr cent of Cody's calls to him always ended like this….not that Ted would complain. Ever.

"What you wearing Teddy?" mewed Cody, "Tell me. Everything."

He was so horny. His shorts were now pooled around his ankles and his beautiful legs spread on the armchair….the cool air of the room only serving to enhance the electricity surging through his skin. He wished Teddy could come visit him. He had so much frustration to work out. And because Teddy was all he really had in the world at the moment to be close with.

Cody also had his laptop open…a picture of Ted, taken at a house show match some time last year, taken from Ted's side, which just basically served to show off every inch of that body, from his pecs, his abs, his love handles, to that large, round, ass. Looking at that picture was enough to send Cody into overdrive. And with the real thing on the phone…call Cody sad but you could never accuse him of not loving his man.

"Well," Ted drawled, picking the phone up and using his remaining free hand to start idly stroking his cock, "As it's pretty warm here still in good ol' Mississippi, just my army shorts I know you like on me.."

"More," whimped Cody, now fisting his cock, "Play with yourself Teddy…please."

"Someone's needy." Ted teased.

"I've got a fucking hurt shoulder and stuck at home with nobody to visit me," whined Cody, "Course I;'m fucking NEEDY!"

"How badly do you want me, huh?" drawled Ted, "You want me to come up to Georgia, right now, don't you? Bend you over that couch…..take your pants down….go inside you. Dry."

"I'll fucking sleep on a bed of broken glass to get under you right now Theodore Marvin DiBiase!" Cody growled.

Ted loved teasing his boy down the phone. It always drove Cody insane. And because the mentalk images of that black-haired (and now, moustached) Adonis naked, horny and touching himself were a delightful extra for Ted. Not the same as having his baby boy there with him but close enough right now.

"I'll hold you to that," Ted continued, letting out a loud groan as he continued to stroke his cock, "Though it might have to be from behind."

"WHY?!" snapped Cody.

"Don't want barber's rash," Ted smirked, even though Cody couldn't see him.

Cody was so up for it right now, he paused jerking himself to bring his hand up to his mouth and suck on three of his fingers. Yes, three. His hand then travelled back between his legs…and up to his ass….he inserted one finger inside himself…followed quickly by another…and then the third, loud wanton mewls leaving his pouty lips as he did so.

Ted was close…..he knew EXACTLY what Cody was doing tight now….how hot was that? He bet the WWE Universe would KILL to be him at this moment.

"Oohh…yeah Teddy…." Whimpered Cody, "Right there….nnnff yeah!"

Good job Cody's home was detached.

He was making a lot of noise now.

"C'mon baby boy….make yourself come," growled Ted, "Atta boy….good boy….keep fingering yourself."

"Yes Teddy," Cody whined, now totally lost in his own self-exploration, emitting mew after mew of pleasure….head filled with X-rated images of Ted DiBiase…..he cried out liudly as he prodded that spot inside himself once too often and a rope of white semen exploded up his abs. He was coming. And coming hard.

Ted lost it as well, hearing Cody's cries down the phone…..fuck his boy was so hot when he just let himself go like that.

They seemed to spend more time apart than together these days. Some days Ted wondered whether it was best to just ask to be released as a superstar and just stay on as a road agent. Least he'd get to be with his Coddles more. Not like he seemed to get on TV these days either.

"Love you baby boy," he drawled, content and spent.

"I love you too Teddy," came Cody's voice, quivering with emotion. Bless him. "Please come see me soon."

"I will baby, don't you worry," Ted replied, already planning the trip to the airport.

* * *

That Sunday night, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was excitedly packing his bag in his LA home, ready for the early morning flight to Tampa tomorrow. Maryse was out tonight, which to be honest, he was fine with. He fed their little dog of course.

Mike had been shopping this afternoon, and had taken a trip to some shops where perhaps normally he wouldn't go. Certainly not with Maryse, anyway. In Tampa, Mike was going to leave any trace of The Miz, Mizfits, and Marine 3 behind. Yeah, not the easiest idea when you're travelling to a large city that was home to many wrestlers across the business, but hey, Mike wasn't going there for work, he was going there for a little break. A week's break from the schedule and media work. He couldn't believe Vince said yes. But if Mike did say so himself, he was a workhorse for promoting the company. As of tomorrow, he was going to be plain Michael G Mizanin. Not The Miz.

His alarm shook him awake at 4am the next day. After a quick shower and dressing, including a baseball cap and aviator shades to hide his face somewhat, he was ready. Best thing about his new look? Could get away with being unshaven some days. He seemed to be at the airport in no time. And even check-in didn't seem to take as long as it normally did.

It was weird. He was going away to visit his ex and spend a week with him. Almost like Mike had more planned than met the eye. He knew that he and Josh could never work as a couple, and he hoped after talking to Josh once he got there, the little munchkin would understand why. But Mike still, some nights, missed what they had. Even though it was his fault they split up in the first place.

While he was waiting for take off on the runway, Mike decided to amuse himself.

He tapped a text.

**_To: Swaggs_**

_Hey big man :P Wot u got on? ;)_

Buzz buzz

**_From: Swaggs_**

_WTF Mike? Out with fam at park right now!_

Mike grinned to himself.

**_To: Swaggs_**

_Could always excuse urself :P_

Buzz buzz.

**_From: Swaggs_**

_Ur a very naughty boy LOL. In a stall now….sext away :P_

Mike decided he would do the same. Good job he booked himself a cosy little seat in First Class now. He padded to the airplane bathroom and locked the door. He undid his jeans and briefs and sat down, freeing his hardening cock.  
_

* * *

When the plane touched down in Tampa, Mike walked into the terminal with a bit more swagger than normal. Swagger being the operative word. The six foot blonde had daringly called Mike and told him EXACTLY what he'd like to do to Mike next time they met. Mike had actually told Jack that he was spending a week in Tampa, so if Jack had a day or two to spare…..!

Mike wouldn't call what he and the Oklahoma native had, an affair as such. They were workmates and friends,who both just happened to find one another hot. Jack was definitely identifying himself as bisexual now, and this sabbatical time, although he loved spending time with his young family, he also missed Mike. Sex with Mike had been exciting. Naughty. Wanton.

And for Mike, sex with Jack was just exactly what he craved. He liked his men…big. The two randomers he'd met on Grindr weren't bad, but they were six-foot-six Herculean gods of muscle with blue eyes, amazing ring ability, and hung like horses. Josh was an anomaly to Mike's usual type – pretty, smaller and a little more fem than Mike's usual preference. But there was just something about that mischievous little moppet that bewitched Mike. But the problem was….the same "thing" had attracted so many other guys. Too many other guys in Mike's opinion.

It was all so complicated.

He picked up the keys for the rental car and began the drive to the address Josh had given him yesterday. It was certainly going to be an interesting week.

Yep….that was the one. Immaculate driveway and a green and blue dirtbike. Josh had specifically mentioned Jack's bike. He pulled onto the drive and switched off the engine. After heaving his Prada suitcase out the trunk of the car, he made his way to the door and knocked.

Jack Korpela had answered, and Mike had to do a double take because he almost didn't recognise the former announcer. For starters he was far more muscled than Mike remembered from THAT night almost a year ago, and his hair was totally different. And he looked far more confident than before.

"Well hey there Miz, thanks for stopping by," he said, "Need a hand with that case?"

"You don't have to.." Mike began but Jack bustled past him and picked up the case, heaving it inside.

Nicki Minaj's 'Starships' was playing from a laptop somewhere and there was definitely a relaxed air about this ridiculously tidy home already. Mike had a feeling he was going to have fun here.

"He's in the lounge," Jack said, "Go sit down, I'll put this in the spare room. You and Josh can two up. I trust you both."

"Do ya?" grinned Mike.

"Not really but I don't care right now," Jack said, carrying the case up the stairs as Mike made his way into the lounge.

There was the naughty little rascal himself…and wait, he was sat on the couch…in just his underwear, coffee in hand, and generally, looking so releaxed.

"DIdn't know you liked Minaj?" Mike drawled.

Josh almost dropped his coffee in alarm.

"Mikey? You didn't call me to say you'd landed!" he gasped, springing to his feet and padding around, and to Mike's surprise, those inked, solid arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, those soft lips pecking him on the cheek. Awwww. How cute.

Wouldn't believe they were exes for a minute.

"Hello," Mike chuckled, enjoying this hug.

"Come sit, bet you're dying to," Josh said, "How was the flight?"

"Interesting," Mike grinned, removing his cap and aviators. Josh approved of the rugged unshaven look. Very much. Mike looked like a teddybear right now.

"In what way?" asked Josh,c rossing one of his smooth, Bel Ami boy legs over the other.

"I half-joined the mile-high club," Mike said.  
"What do you mean half?" asked Josh, "Did you ride some trick';s dick on the runway or during take off?"

"Didn't go near anyone actually," Mike said, "No, just enjoyed a call with a certain blonde stud."

"You phonesexed him in the aircraft bathroom," Josh said, giggling and shaking his head, "Mikey,..you're silly."

"Why is that silly?" asked Mike.

"Because…oh never mind," Josh said, "Yeah, don't mind my lack of clothes, not long been up…that's why I was kinda hoping you'd call."

"Not that I've not seen that before," grinned Mike, "I've seen everything before. On both of you."

"Ssssh!" Josh giggled, blushing, "Mikey. Behave."

"I have no intention of doing that, trust me," Mike said.

"And what are you trying to say?" Josh smirked.

"While it';s just us, are we OK to have that talk?" asked Mike, "No offence to Jack as I've just got into his home five minutes ago, but I'd rather tell you first."

"What's up?" asked Josh, "Come sit next to me."

Mike got off the armchair and perched next to his ex-boyfriend sat on the white couch. Mm. Josh still had that same scent about him when he first woke up. He never seemed to smell bad ever. Even first thing. Memories were already beginning to stir for Mike.

Mike took a deep breath. He';d spent the flight rehearsing this moment. And no, it wasn't what Josh was probably thinking it was gonna be.

"Josh, I know you'll probably laugh at me," he said, "But I've been thinking so much…I want to…make it…official, like."

"Make what official? Are you and Maryse engaged? Or is she pregnant?" asked Josh. "Or….are you and Jake Hager officially dating now?"

"No, no," Mike said, "Wrong and no."

"Then what is it?" asked Josh.  
"It's just, Josh…..I want to say it out loud. I';m not bi. I'm gay." Mike finished.

Josh was a little dumbfounded. It wasn't what he was expecting but he also didn't see why Mike was making it such a big thing. He knew Mike liked men. Most of the roster did if he was being honest.

"I know that, being with me for almost a year was a pretty big pointer," he said.

"Not the point," Mike said, "It's hard for me. I thought I was just bi, you know, into chicks but also occasionally liked to be with guys from time to time. But….I dunno. Since we split up and then made friends again…..and…being..being with Hager. I know he's not gay or boyfriend material, but….when he…was inside me…I felt…like I'd been reborn…like it was what I was meant to be doing. Maryse is a beautiful person, inside and out. But women don't turn me on. Not anymore. I only like men now. I want to come out. Properly. I know you must think I'm being stupid cos, y'know, you're my ex, but…I want to be who I am. I don't even want to be called Miz this week, Josh. No Real World. No media. No wrestling. No Marine 3. I want to…just…explore. Be myself."

Josh raised his eyebrows. He had no idea it was such a big deal for Mike. But then Mike was one of the most recognisable faces of modern pro-wrestling today and also had the past with reality TV, not to mention the TInseltown lifestyle with a beautiful French-Canadian blonde fashion designer/former two-time Divas champion.

"Wow," he said, "Mikey…I don't know what to say. But…you're already being yourself. The Miz, all that crap…it's you. It's what we know you for. And you've never hidden being bi before."

"Because I felt it would make me look better," Mike confessed, "I couldn't make that step and admit I was actually gay. I get enough shit online about my weight, my ring ability, not coming from a proper wrestling background…being annoying etc etc. If some of those bastards knew I was a faggot as well they'd crucify me."

"Fuck them, they mean jack shit! Look at how far you've come!" Josh said, "Mainevented and won Wrestlemania! WWE Champion! Huge bank balance…almost a million followers on Twitter. And now a movie star too! You worked your ass off to get here."

"So this week, I wanna just be, a regular gay guy," Mike said, "I want to go on the scene, dress up, shake my ass in some club surrounded by bears, twinks and muscle hunks; dance till the early hours…"

"Well Mikey," Josh said, "If that's what you want, we'll do it. I was asking Jack the other day about hitting Pulse, it's been so long since I've been….should have asked Lay to come!"

"She might do," Mike said, "I did mention I was coming out here for week."

"Oh please! I hope she does!" Josh said, "By the way, I like your bracelet? That a gift from Maryse?"

"I bought it yesterday," Mike said, "Found it in this little shop downtown. Cute, isn't it?"

He was wearing a small enamel rainbow flag on a stainless steel chain around his right wrist.

"Yeah it is," Josh said, "Cute that you've gone all pride now as well."

"I'm proud of who I am," Mike said, "I'm here, I'm queer, you better get used to it."

"I already am," smirked Josh.

"I know YOU are," grinned Mike.

He looked at the pretty spiky-haired specimen in front of him. It really was feeling like old times at the moment. And he didn't care that his coming-out speech really wasn't needed in the grand scale of things….he now felt liberated.

"Just don't turn into Alex, please Mikey," Josh begged, "I like you as you are."

"I won't, but you will see a new side to me this week," Mike said.

"Can I come in yet?" came Jack's voice.

"Sure," Mike said, "Thanks for letting me stay here Jack, I owe you."

Jack waived it aside.

"Don't worry about it, it's an honoiur to have the top superstars staying here," he said, "Right, I hope you're in the mood to relax today Miz, cos we're heading out soon."

"Where to?" asked Josh.  
"Meeting Robbie," Jack said, "About time you and he met. Don';t give me that look, just because he works for the other promotion doesn't make him a bad guy."

"Who's that?" asked Mike.

"Guy called Robbie, he looks like Pauly D," Josh said, "He's from…TNA."

"Wait, we're going to hang out with a TNA guy?" asked Mike, "I don't think they'll like that!"

"Why not, it's just at a spa?" Jack said, "You're really telling me that you don't go to spas with a complexion like that Miz? You're always tanned, veneered and perfect on screen!"

"Yes but, not with guys from rival promotions!" Josh put in, "Jack….no offence but this isn';t a good idea."

"Oh put a sock in it, and get some clothes in," Jack said, "Fifteen minutes, OK?"

"No rest for the wicked, hey," pouted Josh.

"What's that face for?" Mike grinned, "Might be fun. You never complained when I took you to that hotel spa that time."

"You mean when we ended up sharing a hot tub with Striker and Hennig junior?" Josh asked, "Don't tell Jack, he and Matt aren't having the best time at the moment."

"I don't really talk much to Striker," Mike said, "Guy irritates me to be honest. C'mon, pick your face up, spas are fun."

"Expensive and boring," huffed Josh, "Would rather be sweating it up in a gym or a ring. You've been on a fucking flight, you should be relaxing!"

"We will be, Jacuzzis are!" Mike said, "Go dress, go on!"

"Meanie," pouted Josh, getting his feet and leaving the room, Mike's eyes travelling to the round bubble ass, just barely contained by those white Playboy briefs….he remembered those well. Josh used to call them his 'pulling breifs'. He shook the illict thoughts that flashed through his mind quickly and slid his shoes back onto his feet.

* * *

**Okay, finally, Chapter 20 is up. Don't worry, I won't have the spa scene in. I think there's more than enough new characters to be getting on with here right now!**

**Yeah, that whole Mike coming out speech stuff. It seems essentially pointless stuff to worry about considering this whole story came about because of him wanting to be with Josh (but why did he send anon notes rather than just ask Josh out from the off?) in the first place. Sorry if the timeline;s not totally accurate but I'm sure it was Novemberish time when Cody's moustache first reared its ugly head! And I can never resist any Codiase even if it's phonesex…!**

**So Corey and Jake….looks like its boiling up over there as well. Jake's clearly hit the end of his tether with Corey's douchebag behaviour so next chapter, we'll see what happens when they have to go against each other in the ring.**

**Will TRY and get C21 up before Wrestlemania! (Which means, one year ago, Champs Choice came to an end! Holy cow…)**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_I cannot believe it is almost a year since I finished the original Champ's Choice! This sequel itself has been running since last June and I'm only on Chapter 21 now. But I'm working more than I did a year ago that's why. I still am brimming with ideas for this; it's just how and when I can bring them in. _

_And also….this is most arrogant of me…I have already planned how it's all going to end….! When and how we get there is another matter:-D_

_Here we open with a flashback. ULTRA-long chapter ahead. Stick the kettle on._

* * *

**July 2, 2007.**

Young Cody Runnels, well, as of tonight, now known as Cody Rhodes after his father, could hardly believe he was about to appear on his first ever Monday Night Raw. Sure, it was a backstage segment with his dad, and it was with the youngest-ever world heavyweight champion, the third-generation Randy Orton, but still. He was on mother-fuckin' Raw.

After a year down in Ohio Valley Wrestling, the young, eager, excitable ravenette was itching to see where his career would take him. Just turned twenty-two, he was every inch the clean-cut, baby-faced rookie that would easily get the teenage girls paying attention.

He arrived at the arena that afternoon, not knowing what to expect. His dad would already be there, and obviously for stuff like production meetings, rehearsals, show re-writes etc…the roster had to be there early. Ever-eager to make a good impression and show he was not just riding on the Rhodes name, Cody was one of the first to arrive.

Now where was the locker room? If he could just dump his stuff now, he'd have time to find his feet. One thing was for sure, he needed a damn cigarette, he was so freaking nervous!

Where did you go to smoke around here?

The young rookie wrestler reached into his pocket for a pack of Marlboro Lights and tucked one behind his ear, before, thankfully, spotting two people stood by a vending machine.

A guy and a girl.

The girl was pretty hot, Cody thought. Shoulder-length black hair, dark tanned skin…ah he recognised her as the 2006 Diva Search winner, none other than ECW's Layla. Formerly of Extreme Expose. Cody's best friend down in developmental, Shawn Spears, always said how much he "wanted to hit that."

The guy clearly wasn't her boyfriend, Cody deduced. Even at his young age he was proud of his ability to read people, and those two definitely weren't giving coupley vibes. Cody recognised the guy as former Tough Enough contestant and occasional Sunday Night Heat commentator Josh Mathews. Although they weren't exactly BIG stars like Edge, Triple H or the Undertaker, still, Cody had seen them on TV and it was weird seeing them just stood there in person.

He nervously padded over.

"Excuth me?" he asked.

Damn that fucking lisp. Always came out when he was nervy. Now he felt like a total dweeb.

"Not doing autographs," Josh said, rather rudely.

"I'm not a fan…it's my first show tonight," Cody said, blushing a little. Josh was cute despite the sassy attitude. So small and very youthful looking. A real twink. Well, obviously older than the typical "twink" age…but Cody would. Which was odd because Cody didn't normally go for baby-faced smooth boys….he liked his men…hunkier, and more muscle on their bones. Not to mention manlier.

That was another thing; Cody hoped that it hadn't leaked about him being gay. He wanted to tell people himself in his own time. Especially if he was having to work with Orton who was known for being a complete douchebag backstage. He didn't fancy ending up in Wrestlers' Court in his first week.

"Oh….sorry buddy," Josh said, losing the bitchiness and smiling, "Hey….are you Dream's boy?"

"How could you tell?" asked Cody.

"The lisp, and plus, I read about you online when I heard you got called up," Josh said, "Josh Lomberger by the way."

"I'm Cody, Cody Runnels," Cody replied, extending his hand.

"You're gonna be Cody Rhodes aren't you?" asked Josh, shaking it.

"Yeah," the young ravenette replied.

"I'm Layla….awww bless him he's gone red," giggled Layla. There was something so instantly warm and likeable about this girl and Cody knew he wanted her to be his friend.

"You looking for the locker room?" asked Josh.

"Was actually gonna ask where you go to smoke around here?" Cody replied, "I know…bad habit…but it's my first day on Raw and I'm kinda nervous."

"Just go into the parking lot, I'll go with you, haven't had once since touchdown," Josh said.

"You should give up," Layla said scoldingly to him.

"Not like I do anything in the ring!" Josh said, "C'mon, follow me; Lay….see you in Catering for our lunch date?"

"Sure thing hun," Layla said, "You can eat with us if you want?"

"Is that OK?" asked young Cody, "Thank you so much!"

Well this wasn't too bad….making friends already. There was still the issue of possibly being hazed by the top carders in the locker room but that will wait until later. Right now Cody was happy to follow the pretty announcer out into the parking lot.

Josh reached into the pocket of his stonewashed, fitted jeans and pulled a squashed pack of smokes out. Just one left. He took it out and placed it in his mouth…and then cursed as the paper tube bent, ripping above the filter.

"Fucks sake, that was my last one!" he complained, "Guess I'll have to wait until the show's off air and see if the gas station's still open."

"Want one of mine?" asked Cody, offering his.

"You sure?" asked Josh.

"Yeah," Cody said, smiling a little nervously. Josh was really pretty up close. Cody knew that he really wanted to make friends with this guy. And his gaydar was starting to kick in. Big time.

"Thanks," Josh said, smiling, showing perfect square, white teeth, and taking a cigarette from the box proffered by the young, second-generation rookie, and lighting it.

Cody removed his from behind his ear and sparked it up.

"You got a nose stud?" asked Josh.

"Yeah," replied Cody, "Not in the ring, obviously."

"It's cute," Josh said, "So…what's gonna go down with you?"

"Just got something going with dad and Orton," Cody replied, "They're gonna see how it all plays out. Dunno when I'll get my first main roster match."

"I formally retired last year," Josh replied, "I haven't been in a TV match for about 3 years. Still workout and train with some of the guys sometimes, just in case…you never know."

"How was Tough Enough, getting training from Austin, Ivory…Jackie Moore and stuff?" asked Cody, "I can still remember your moonsault episode."

"So can I," grinned Josh, "If there was one move I wanted to perfect, it was that. Hear yours is something to see."

Cody blushed a little.

"You been reading up on me?" he asked.

"Just curious, always do when it's someone from a wrestling family…you don't look anything like Dream, or Goldust!"

"Dustin's my half-brother," Cody corrected him, "And no, Terri ISNT my mom."

"I know, I know!" Josh said, "We still got ages to go before production meetings and stuff start, did you wanna stay and hang out? I know I'm hardly Hunter, Batista or Kane but…."

"Yeah," smiled Cody.

Josh almost swooned. This boy was a beauty. Sparkling blue eyes. Kissable pouty lips. Black hair, perfect cheekbones, and a slim, toned figure underneath that grey tee and track pants. And what a smile. Cute slightly gappy teeth. How in God's green Earth was he the son of the large, blonde Dusty Rhodes? Josh was always a fan of the American Dream, but come on….his mom must be an absolute knockout, Josh thought.

Josh's gaydar was also pinging. Yep, Josh was gay. Out and proud. Not that many wrestlers complained, really….far from it, but that was for another time. He didn't want to assume/wishfully think, but Josh would bet his contract on Cody also being gay. That lisp had a slight fem edge to it. But that could just be his accent.

Josh was generally confident around hot guys, but he was flattered that a hottie like Cody clearly wanted to make friends with him on his first day. When he, Josh, had first heard that Dusty Rhode's youngest boy was getting called up, Josh pictured another prick like Orton, getting everything handed to him on a plate just because of his last name. But Cody didn't give that impression at all. Soft-spoken and polite, and not only going straight for the top card guys.

"Lay asked if you wanted to join us for our lunch date?" Josh asked.

"I know….really…it's OK…I don't wanna…be like a third wheel or anything," Cody said gawkily, flushing and staring at the floor.

Josh giggled.

"Oh…oh…no, sorry bud…yeah, Lay and I…aren't dating!" he said, "Half the divas think we should be, but we're not…she's just a really good friend."

"You dating anyone at the moment?" asked Cody. And then he mentally slapped himself. Talk about too fuckin' forward too fuckin' soon!

"I hardly know you," smirked Josh, "Besides, I'm wayyy too old for you!"

"Don't look too old to me," Cody said, before he could stop himself.

"I'm 26," Josh said, "You're a baby! You can't be more than what, 20?"

"22," Cody replied, "Just turned."

"Still…you're ripe and young, if you wanna…you know, get some, once Raw goes off the air, the guys always invite a few ring rats out if you've just got blue balls…a boy your age…sleep on a bed of broken glass to have sex," grinned Josh.

"A boy of my age, you're talking like an old guy!" Cody chuckled, "I'm only four years younger than you…"

He didn't know what was making him do it…he was getting in Josh's space.

"Whoa…whoa…." Josh said, backing away, "Wait up a second!"

"Why?" asked Cody, brain firmly in his pants now. Josh may not show off his clearly slim body in trunks or tights, but Cody knew a hottie when he saw one. Cody was no innocent when it came to men, baby. Oh no. Just ask Shawn Spears. OVW nights out…Cody would always manage to go home with some hot hunk…even when the other guys failed to hit up a hot chick.

"Back up a second!" Josh said again.

Cody did so, blushing as common sense finally caught up with him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, turning away from Josh and heading back toward the arena, preferably to barricade himself in a wires box until the show went on air.

"How….how could you tell?" asked Josh, gently tapping the young man's arm.

"Tell what?" asked Cody, still red and looking at the floor.

"That I'm gay?" asked Josh, "Or have rumours about me spread to OVW now?"

"No…" mumbled Cody.

"And I suppose it's obvious…you're gay as well," Josh said.

"Yeah," Cody replied, "Not how I imagined coming out on the main roster but there we go."

"This is fucking awesome!" Josh said, "I hate being the only one out around here! Oh sure, after a few beers and long weeks on the road, some of 'em will do it for pay, y'know, blue balls and all that….but…wow, first guy to get called up and then come out."

"I didn't think I'd meet another gay guy in this company, well apart from Pat Patterson," Cody said.

"Well, there was Orlando Jordan…" Josh said.

"You didn't?" asked Cody.

"Sexy black hunk? Fuck yeah I did!" smirked Josh, "And…hung."

Cody let out a scandalised laugh. He fucking liked this guy a lot. And he'd barely known Josh Lomberger fifteen minutes. So much for the slightly nerdy, put-upon shrimpy, suited announcer he was portrayed as on TV…and as the whiny-voiced douche he seemed to be back on Velocity a couple of years ago. Clearly this was a guy who knew what he liked.

Cody lit another cigarette, offering Josh the box again. The older man took it with another flash of that beautiful smile.

Both men clearly liked what they saw a lot when they looked at the respective other man.

"When did you come out?" asked Cody, taking a large puff, setting his sports bag on the tarmac and sitting on it.

"When I was 16," Josh said.

"No," Cody said, "I mean…when did you come out..here?"

"When I was caught under Orlando?" Josh replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" cackled Cody, "Where were you doing it?"

"In a side room….it was on the episode of Smackdown about three years ago….when I tagged with Booker T against him and JBL…" Josh said, a slight pinkness on his cheeks but otherwise no shame, "JBL caught us…..I got barred from the locker room from a week…and that was my one time in court. But gradually nobody gave a fuck. I don't even care that I barely know you and I'm telling you….Dick-stra will probably bring it up once he sees you with me anyway…fucking hate that prick."

"What's it to him anyway?" asked Cody.

"Exactly," Josh said, "So…you got any stories to share?"

"Maybe later," Cody said.

* * *

The show had wrapped for the night and young Cody was buzzing. He'd not yet been out on the stage but next week he most likely will. First ever Monday Night Raw completed. Yay.

He padded into the locker room to see if his new friend was ready.

He spied Josh in the corner, his suit jacket and tie removed, and just changing into a sharp-looking pair of skinny black jeans, his shiny black shoes now replaced by black Chucks.

"Hey," Cody said, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh hey you! How did it go?" asked Josh.

"OK I suppose, I don't care, I'm part of Raw now!" beamed Cody, "You off out?"

"Yeah, was just gonna come find you," Josh asked, "How do you fancy checking out the local gay bar? There is one, John Cena told me. A few blocks away. We can head out now if you like? You don't even need to change?"

"Like I'd get anywhere lugging my bag around," Cody said.

"Oh fuck yeah…hey, come to my room with me!" Josh said eagerly, "You rooming alone?"

"Just with Dad….yay me," Cody said.

"I'm rooming alone..odd numbers, but I don't care," Josh said, "Unless…"

"I'll two up with you!" Cody replied eagerly.

"Aww yay!" Josh said, "Company for once. If Lay and I roomed together there'd be trouble."

"You always room alone?" asked Cody, "I don't wanna intrude…or anything."

"Not always," Josh said, "But sometimes…it's more convenient?" He smiled slyly.

"Oh definitely," Cody said. Josh had a nice ass, he noted. Skinny jeans looked good on him.

"C'mon then, let's go dump our bags and then PARTAY," Josh said, ushering Cody out of the locker room, "This is how you do it on the main roster!"

"But it's just us," Cody said.

"Unless you fancy the hotel bar, all frat boy drinking games and ring rats," Josh said, "We got more days on the road to do that!"

"Nah…it's so awesome that I met a gay guy on my first day! Never thought it would happen in a million years!" Cody said, "Let's hit the bar…go bust some moves. Bet I'm better dancer than you!"

"It's on, bitch!" Josh grinned.

After the boys had doused themselves in cologne, and downed some beers from the minibar in Josh's hotel room (not the flashiest room, but it still had a minibar), they were ready to check out the gay bar Josh had mentioned. He had checked it online just in case Cena was pulling his leg and it was actually a church or something. Nope it was legit. Good ratings too.

* * *

Cody couldn't believe how well his first day had gone on the WWE main roster. And he'd definitely found a fast friend in Josh. Sometimes you don't need to follow the rules about socialising to know when you've found a friend. Pro-wrestling was loaded with fakes and backstabbers…everyone fighting for TV time and pushes. Josh seemed genuinely nice to Cody…well maybe if you got in the petite man's wrong side he wouldn't be, but…Cody trusted his instincts. He wasn't going to let his guard down too early, though. His dad had warned him about that.

"How far is it?" he asked again as they began to walk along the sidewalk.

"A couple of blocks…we can walk it…means we can absolutely slaughtered too!" Josh said.

"Might have a match tomorrow," Cody said.

"We'll burn it off in the gym!" Josh said, "C'mon boyo…let's go shake it."

He lit a cigarette, having stopped by the gas station on the way back to the hotel.

"Can you Vogue, that's the question?" smirked Cody, as they waited in the queue of guys (and some girls) to get in.

"Vogue? How old are you?" grinned Josh.

"So? Go into any club, that song might be old now but gets everyone on their feet," smirked Cody.

"I'd heard you like being an 80s throwback and all…but Vogueing, really?" Josh teased.

"Dance off when we get in?" Cody replied, "Loser buys the drinks?"

"You're on, kid!" Josh said as they shuffled up the line, which was moving fairly quickly and soon they were paying eight bucks each to get in. Soon as they were inside, the song currently playing, to neither of their surprises, was 'Umbrella' by Rihanna.

A few twinky-looking guys, none of whom looked more than 19 max were already dancing eagerly to the popular tune. Josh and Cody decided to join them, after all both men knew that their pretty-boy looks wouldn't put any patrons here off.

Cody instantly began to move his body to the beat, and Josh was immediately impressed. He was a good dancer…so fluid. Those hips. Josh had only heard what the boy's ring style was like but he was willing to bet money the kid was good. During their lunch with Layla, Cody had talked nineteen to the dozen, about his high school and amateur wrestling days….scandalous nights out in OVW…usually involving himself, Shawn and other hopefuls.

A skinny blonde twink started gravitating towards Cody and the brunette smirked and continued to dance flirtatiously…rubbing his pert ass against the blonde's crotch. Wow.

Josh shuffled across.

"What about the dance off, bitch?" he asked loudly.

Cody grinned at him.

"Show me your moves then!" he said.

"Fine, you asked," Josh grinned, and began to hit them with his best stuff…the small man was pretty damn proud of his ability to move his lithe, tattooed form in clubs (and it had got him laid SO many times)….so what if he was too puny and runty to make it as a big-time wrestler? Least it made him a good dancer. Admittedly having a female BFF who was a former Miami Heat dancer helped shitloads.

Cody paused and watched the small man move his body to the beat…his shirt buttons weren't undone before were they?

The twinks were cheering him on and a large, muscled man was subtly ambling over in the background, eyes fixed on the brown, spiky-haired beauty shaking his hips to the uber-popular Rihanna tune remix.

Once the song finished and another generic-sounding dance track started playing...Cody grabbed Josh by the arm.

"You win," he said, grinning.

"I thought so, they didn't cheer you," Josh replied, "Shall we hit the bar?"

He offered his arm to Cody, who linked his arm in it with an enigmatic smile before walking alongside him towards the bar.

"Get your wallet out, loser," Josh said as they squeezed in a space right at the front.

"What you drinking?" asked Cody.

Josh browsed the bar…..hmm….he was feeling frisky and sassy today.

"Strawberry daiquiri please," he beamed, flashing his beautiful white teeth at the barman, a well-dressed guy, around thirty…neatly-trimmed beard and a clearly tight, toned body underneath his tight black tee.

"Make that two," Cody put in, handing some dollar bills over.

"Oh, and throw two bottles of TNT," Josh said.

"On the house," the barman grinned as he busied himself making the cocktails up.

"He wants your ass," Cody said simply as they watched the handsome man go to work, "I saw him watching you shake it just now."

"Whatevs," sassed Josh, "Who's the younger, prettier one? You."

"He's not my type," Cody said.

The barman placed two bright red glasses of the sweet cocktail on the bar, along with two small brown bottles of the enhancement substance….which he pushed towards Josh who took them quickly…noting a scrap of paper underneath one.

He opened it and written was a cell phone number.

The barman was smirking flirtatiously at him.

"I get off shift at midnight," he mouthed to Josh.

"I'll be waiting," Josh replied.

Cody's mouth dropped open.

"Barely ten minutes here…..you jammy bitch!" he said.

"Better get shaking that booty," Josh smirked, "Bet yak twenty five bucks we both pull before we go. Start as you mean to go on, Cody my man."

The night just got louder and louder as the boys put away more drinks….and Cody soon found himself the object of attention from a shirtless hunk…the one who was eyeing up Josh earlier.

As the two young men continued to bump and grind with each other (which was only garnering them more attention)…Cody, by now buzzed on the cocktails and the male eyes on him, started to unbutton his blue shirt…..squees and cheers went up as he removed it, the cockiest smirk directed at Josh as the lights bounced off his immaculate, muscled, slender upper body.

Josh just smirked right back…and finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it to expose his supple, tattooed torso. Cody's eyes were everywhere…..he hadn't seen the Smackdown episode where Josh got stripped and humiliated by JBL in the ring…but he had remembered Josh's lean form from Tough Enough…but he hadn't realised Josh was inked up….on his left upper arm was a claw motif just like the Monster energy drink logo, and between his back shoulder blades was a flying bird.

Cody really liked what he was seeing.

But Josh wasn't going to go with him. The way Josh moved…the camper and more fem he acted the more drunk he got….Josh was a bottom. Cody could tell. First day on main roster and he meets a really hot guy...they make friends. But typical. He had to also be a bottom. Cody was too. Such a shame.

Another shirtless guy snuk behind Josh and slipped a banknote into his back pocket…Cody immediately turned to glower at him fiercely.

The guy just smirked back and melted back into the throng of revellers.

Soon…the hot barman was slipping out from behind the bar….and making his way over to his prey for the night, the hot little brunette….yum….inked and toned…..shaking his pert ass to a remix of Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie" with his baby-faced friend who also looked hot but a bit too duckfaced for the barman's taste. The one he was after was more pretty and boyish-looking. And had that extra sassiness which just turned the man on more….

He crept over and spanked the skinny—jean clad ass. That had a jiggle even underneath. Mmm.

Pretty soon, Cody's trick for the night had caught up with him and the four men made their way out of the club…..back towards the hotel where the roster were staying…Josh and Cody had both managed to persuade them to come back to their hotel rooms rather than go to those guys' houses…

* * *

****November 2012*****

Josh sighed as he looked through the photos on his laptop. He could still remember clear as day the first time he met his long-time friend.

After a particularly hard training day, he'd come back to Jack's house alone, wanting some space and time to himself. Jack was still at training. Mike wasn't there but the text Josh had got when he'd asked told him Mike was out for a run. So he'd opened up his laptop, and wound up looking through old photos he always stored on there.

Maybe it was because Dusty Rhodes was sitting in on today's training, or maybe because Ricky Steamboat and **B**ill DeMott were both going extra-hard on the small man today….but Josh really found himself missing Cody. Josh knew what an asshole Cody was being to him. But it didn't stop him missing that loveable big kid. A couple of times Josh had even considered calling him. But then stopped himself. What was the point when he'd just get ignored, rebuffed or flat-out insulted. Why did Cody suddenly hate him so much?

This had been going on for so many months now. Ever since Josh had made up with Justin Gabriel basically. Cody had been temperamental, possessive and overbearing. Josh going back to his old ways by getting under Swagger and that other guy certainly had done more harm than good. But why should Josh change to please Cody?

He heard the door open and close downstairs and then heard stomping up the stairs. He knew that was Mike just by the walk, and sure enough his bedroom door opened and the slightly sweat-sheened head of the most Must-See Superstar peeped around the door.

"Hey you, how was training?" asked Mike.

"Hard," Josh said, "They really went for me today. Like, really."

"Won't get better if you don't get pushed," Mike replied.

"I know, didn't help that the dragon was working with me today." Josh complained.

"Ahh….right. He can't hold that against you…things between you and Richie clearly weren't meant to be," Mike said, a slight bitter note to his voice that was noted by Josh.

"Come in," Josh said, "Be nice to have some company."

"Jack not home?" asked Mike.

"Still there, he was doing some stuff with Oli….he's like a protective dad!" Josh said, "Oli's old enough to stand on his own two feet."

Mike had been somewhat filled in on the gossip this morning but he still didn't really know what went on around here.

"Oli….he's that new guy...English?" he said, "Was he the one with Britani Knight when I dropped you off this morning?"

"Yeah," Josh said, "Did I tell you who Oli's now dating?"

"No….should it be important?" asked Mike.

"Not really, but you may as well find out," Josh replied, "He's with Briley."

"Wait…Briley Pierce? As in Nemeth? Dolph's brother?" asked Mike, "Ha! Dolph's brother's one of us! I'll use that against him next time he even tries to make another Big Fat Mike joke on Twitter!"

"I don't think Dolph even knows," Josh said, "Oli's not his first boyfriend. He dated Brad Maddox…you know, the pretty ref who seems to be Lay's new best friend right now."

"No fucking way?" Mike asked, "I did wonder if Maddox was gay. He's certainly a bit of a bitch."

"I got that vibe off him too," Josh said, "Well he was pretty openly gay. But he's got a big mouth. Jack said he's harmless, bark ten times worse than his bite….but I dunno. You know when there's just something about someone?"

"Oh yes," Mike said, perching next to Josh now, "I sat with Layla and him in Catering last week before a house show…he likes the sound of his own voice. Oh. He doesn't like Cody."

"There's a surprise," Josh said, "How could you tell? When Lay brought him and Coddles here back in September he wasn't that bad to him?"

"When Lay went to go powder her nose, as she says, Sandow walked by and he went 'Oh hey there Jesus, where's the platypus lately?'" Mike said, "Sandow's pretty laid back backstage by the way….but he looked quite pissed. I think he's the only person Cody has cos Layla's not talking to him much….Teddy's well...hardly around…and you're out here."

Josh felt a surge of anger boil in his stomach. Even though he wasn't talking to Cody himself…the thought of that upstart Brad insulting Cody behind his back was enough to make Josh pretty fucking mad.

"You Ok hun?" asked Mike, sensing the change in mood.

"No!" blurted out Josh, and his eyes were wet with tears.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Mike.

Josh nodded, quickly rubbing his eyes, hating to be seen crying. Especially by his ex.

"Mikey….I really miss him!" sniffed Josh, "But I just know that if I try to call him he'll just be his asshole self! He's said some hurtful, rotten shit to me over these past few months but I can't help it…I miss him! We used to be so close..."

He showed Mike the photos he was looking at…a couple from the website of the club Josh and Cody had gone to five years ago on the ravenette's first day.

"Wow," Mike said, "That seems like such a lifetime ago. You and he were….well…."

He gave Josh a look that made the small man turn red.

Back in 2007, Josh and Cody were not fans of Mike the Miz at all. It was hard to believe that a few years later he would end up in a relationship with Josh.

"You were a bit of a douche," Josh admitted.

"I was," Mike replied, "But I had to be. So many hated me for my reality TV background. You and Cody especially. I know I made your Slam book…"

"Oh shut up Mikey…please…" Josh's face was burning now.

And all of a sudden…..finally. Something clicked into place.

"So that's why you sent me notes before we got together," he said...it was like having an epiphany. He remembered so well how odd he'd found it that the then-WWE Champion, the confident, brash mouthy Miz, was resorting to writing anonymous notes to try and get a commentary boy, Josh's attention back in early 2011..Now Josh FINALLY understood why. Old grudges.

Mike laughed a little humourlessly.

"Ironic," he remarked, "Not once during our relationship did you ever ask me why I tried to get your attention that way. And now…after we split up and both of us move on, it finally hits you."

"Cody and I had the wrong impression of you," Josh mumbled, "We only….heard…and you seemed so douche when I had to work on ECW..."

"If I'd straight-up asked you out," Mike said, "You'd have laughed in my face."

"I would not!" protested Josh.

"Yes you would, even back then, you and Cody ruled the roost on the blue brand," Mike said, "You may find this hard to believe, but some undercarders were genuinely scared of you both. You were the Plastics of WWE for many years, hun."

"Well," Josh admitted, "Cody and I both love Mean Girls. We watched the DVD after shows a lot back in the day. Mikey….I'm really sorry. Everything we ever said about you. You showed me how wrong I was."

"Hey," Mike said, voice softening, "I wasn't perfect either. I was insecure, I was controlling sometimes….and then I left you for Maryse. I was a bigger asshole. I just needed to get over old grudges and my own insecurities…..I hate my body still."

"Mikey….you need to stop hating yourself," Josh said, "You have held every single belt in WWE apart from the World Heavyweight and the Divas championships. You've got a huge fan base…your Mizfits. Beautiful house, always in demand….and you're sexy as hell. Oh yeah, and a movie star!"

"Shut up," Mike said, "I thought we agreed, none of that while I'm here. I'm just plain Michael Gregory Mizanin this week. No Miz, none of that stuff. And no amount of Mizfits can hide the fact that I'm fat."

"Mikey. Stop it," Josh said.

"Your Slam book had two pages of fat jokes made about me!" Mike said, "It's brought it all back to me!"

"That was then!" Josh said desperately, "The past."

The Slam book to which Mike was referring to, was a pink and blue notebook that Josh and Cody used to carry together from around a month after Cody's Raw debut until just before Cody was drafted to Smackdown in 2010. They had got the idea from their beloved Mean Girls movie….initially as a defence mechanism against big-mouthed co-workers who often used to give them both stick for being gay etc. Calling it a 'Slam book' was obviously much more appropriate for their line of work. Some of the people still working at WWE now who Josh got on with…he didn't always like them. It was, Josh felt, one of the best ways of dealing with the backstage politics and petty bullying that was notorious in the world of WWE, and he and Cody (and Layla) had stuck together throughout. Josh often maintained that throughout his ten years with WWE, Cody Runnels had been his only real, true friend. Cody knew a lot of Josh's deep, dark secrets. And Josh knew many of Cody's. They both told the other stuff they'd not even told their own families. Josh even knew stuff about Cody that even Ted DiBiase didn't.

Jack Korpela was a decent-enough substitute for the giant void in Josh's life left by his former close, brotherly friendship with Cody…and Josh really liked Jack very much. But Jack wasn't Cody. Nobody could ever replace Cody.

Josh was grateful every single day that he still had Layla, and that Mike was back in his life. He hadn't spoken to Justin in weeks, maybe months. He knew that Justin would be at NXT soon, but he wasn't going to make any effort. Josh would sacrifice the truce he had with his former tormentor if it meant getting one step closer to having Cody back.

And now the tears were rolling down Josh's face. He silently close the laptop, unable to take the memories anymore…they were making him feel so sad.

Mike felt such a pang at seeing his ex-boyfriend and current close friend break like this….Josh literally had deflated…his face scarlet…his tiny body shaking with emotion…fiercely trying not cry but Mike knew he was going to.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms and hugging Josh, "It's OK to cry…I won't tell anyone."

Josh began to sob into Mike's chest.

"I-I…m-miss him…so much," he murmured, "Mikey…when…Gabriel….raped me, he...helped me clean up, and didn't even...because I didn't want you to see me….he looked after me."

"I know he did," Mike said, "Sssh….sssh sh…."

Mike was going to have words with the moustached one when he got back to the main roster. He'd noted the attitude coming from Cody himself, and maybe the shoulder injury caused by Kane might teach Cody to not behave like such a douchebag and realise who he had in his life. Mike had managed to carve out more of a friendship with Cody recently, but he still felt that someone needed to tell Cody about the pain his attitude was causing his former best friend.

Mike still felt he owed Josh for breaking his hear t the way he did by going off with Maryse. Maybe now was a chance to make things right and do some good.

"You rest up," he whispered to Josh, "I'm gonna go make a call."

Mike padded out of Josh's room and next door into Jack and Matt's room as he dialled a number.

"Y'ello?" came the Southern drawl of Ted DiBiase.

* * *

Two days later, Mike was accompanying Josh and Jack to that week's tapings at Full Sail, and he was intrigued to meet some more of these hot blooded young new talents.

"I'm not competing…I refuse!" he'd said as they'd pulled up in the car park.

"What makes you think they'll make you get in the ring?" asked Josh.

"Because I'm so must-see?" grinned Mike.

"What happened to leaving all traces of Miz behind?" asked Josh.

"Stop living in the past," Mike said, "Here, let me carry your sports bag for you."

"Mikey, really, there's no need…."

"Shush. I want to help," Mike said.

Jack observed this exchange with interest. The night before last they'd taken Mike to Pulse for a couple of drinks, and he definitely seemed to be showing a different side to his bigmouthed screen personality. The more drunk Mike got, the camper he seemed. Or was it just Jack? And Mike could be a flirt.

When getting his drinks at the bar, Mike had actually said "thank you my dear"!

And he was certainly paying a lot of attention to his supposed ex.

Jack hoped that they wouldn't hook up again.

Josh seemed to be thinking that as well…but he wasn't exactly shunning Mike's attention either.

"Morning all," came the cheery East Anglia accent of Paige, holding a coffee near the University entrance.

"Good morning," Jack said, "Is Jake in there?"

"Yeah, he's been here since six, training his arse off," Paige said, "Guess what's happening tonight?"

"His match with Corey? They approved it?" Jack asked.

"Yep," the young raven-haired anti-Diva said, "Oliver and Briley are helping him because mardy-arse isn't going to."

"Who?" asked Mike.

"Old misery guts! Faceache," Paige said, "Corey?"

"Oh. Right," Mike said.

"We'll tell you later," Josh said, "Faceache! Ha! Lay calls Cody that now."

Mike gave Josh a look.

"I can well believe that," Jack said, "Let's go see how Jake's getting on."

They made their way into the arena, carefully avoiding any fans that might have already gathered, and headed straight for the ring.

Young Oliver Grey was stood in between a sweaty and scarlet Jake Carter, who was being held in a headlock by Briley Pierce.

Josh sat down next to Mike, who even dusted the seat for him.

"Oh, hey," Oliver said, spotting his tag partner, "You got a match later!"

"Oh?" asked Josh.

"Against Kruger," Oliver said.

"Are you serious?" groaned Josh, "Oh great…why can't I have more against the smaller guys?"

"Because you're the smallest on the roster, and one of the oldest, if not THE oldest," put in Jack, "You've got more to prove."

"Another loss, fantastic," Josh complained.

"What about me before I left to shoot Marine 3?" Mike said, "Jobbing to everyone and doing some stupid dance off at a pay-per-view? Take the rough with the smooth, Joshua."

"Bad choice of words," chimed in Paige, tossing back her ebony tresses as she took a seat on the other side of Josh.

In the ring, Briley was trying to appease a furious Jake.

"I'm sorry dude," he was saying, "I'm trying my best, but I'm not your opponent tonight! I can only do what I think Graves might do!"

"Doesn't matter anyway, I'm still gonna fucking lose," spat Jake.

* * *

Jake Carter was stood outside the curtain, heart pounding in his chest. No. Need. To. Stay. FOCUSED.

It was bad enough that the guy who was about to defeat him was stood behind him, breathing heavily.

"You don't have to do this," rumbled Corey.

Jake ignored him.

Bit late for second thoughts now.

Months. And fucking MONTHS. Of being at this skinny tattooed punk's beck and call, being his fucking cum dumpster. And now Jake was finally able to take his anger out on this bastard who'd used him for sex constantly. Jake loved Corey but hated him at the same time. Corey just WOULD NOT let him get close.

Jake was a strong man. He was just weak of will when it came to Corey. Not anymore. Tonight he was going to show Corey that he meant business and wasn't just a pretty boy with a tight ass anymore.

Saviour of Misbehaviour? Jake will give him MISBEHAVIOUR.

Leo Kruger's music played once more as the audience gave a resounding chorus of boos. Looks like Josh had tapped out then.

It was time.

The small man hobbled through the curtain, his bright blue and white ring attire still eye-searing even in this dark place.

"You OK?" asked Jake.

"M'fine," Josh said, "Just go out there and kick his ass."

Josh was well aware that the denim clad douchebag was stood behind Jake but didn't care. Josh considered Jake a friend and now and Corey was just the prick upsetting his friend. All the same, Josh was keen to watch the match.

Jake's music started to hit and the larger man gulped nervously before heading through to a mild reaction.

Josh immediately sprinted to the locker room and grabbed his hoodie before making his way into the audience where he knew Paige and Jack had saved him a seat.

"Hurry up," Mike said,

"Just getting a jacket," Josh said, "You OK Mikey, look a bit pissed?"

"Have you not seen who's backstage?" snapped the Ohio native.

"No…should I have?" asked Josh.

"Surprised you didn't," put in Jack, "He asked after you."

"Who…Evan?" asked Josh.

"No, Evan's not a slut," Mike said, "A certain former apprentice of mine…"

"WHAT?" asked Josh, "Alex?! HERE?"

"Yup," Mike said, "Called you a dirty hoebag. And called Graves a circus act."

"Oh bitch puh-lease," Josh huffed, "A skanky skankbag of a muscled slut has the AUDACITY to call anyone a circus act?! I know Graves is an asshole but come on!"

The ripping guitar chords of Corey's theme sounded and cheers and screams erupted from around them as the Pennsylvanian saviour of misbehaviour appeared, fists clenched in his signature pose, a sneer on his dark-featured face, his gelled quiff glistening in the lights as he jogged to the ring, looking more and more like an extra from The Young Ones than ever before.

The bell rang.

It was a short match, but sweet. The first thing Josh spotted was Jake was most defi9nitely working stiff. He had Corey in a headlock in the early goings….the anger was pouring out of the larger man.

The crowd were definitely on Corey's side, but Josh was most definitely NOT. Thought he could admit, from his bouts with Corey, that the Pittsburgh native was a really talented wrestler. Shame he was a douche who was so far in the closet he was in fucking Narnia.

Josh had to stop himself from cheering when Jake planted Corey in a really painful looking atomic drop.

"OOoh…" Jack hissed, "He won't be able to have sex for a week after that."

"Do you have to?" Paige admonished him.

"Good match," commented Mike, "I'm getting goosebumps."

"Me too," Josh said, "Come on Jakey….no…don't let him psyche you out…"

Jake continued to hold his own but then Corey ran at him and got him with a fierce spear, well more like a shoulder tackle, but the bigger man went flying, and a howl of pain left his throat.

With a truly vicious sneer, Corey stalked his prey…and grabbed the red-booted feet…twisting them furiously round his own…setting up his signature 13th Step hold…..Josh winced….when he and Corey last met at a house show the other week…he'd had to tap to this hold.

"Ouch…I can FEEL that," Paige remarked.

Jake was screaming in pain. But he had nowhere to go. Centre of the ring.

Corey's face bore a wild-eyed expression….from his seat, Josh could tell he was locking it TIGHT. Causing Jake as much pain as he could.

Jake was flailing wildly.

"No…come on don't tap yet," Jack was saying quietly.

Too late.

Jake was smacking the canvas hard. His ankles felt like they were about to break.

The bastard was fucking stiffing him. Taunting him. Dangling it under his nose. And even sneered "I so wanna tap that ass" whilst getting him in the corner. Jake just wanted to get out of here. This was a bad idea from the off. He'd worked this blind. Trainers will have his guts for garters. And now his "thing" with Corey was most definitely over.

He'd seen the look in Corey's eyes as he got him in the hold.

He was either going to be ridiculed, humiliated…or fucked. And right now nothing could make Jake feel any lower than he currently did.

"Man do I wanna fuck you," Corey rumbled out the corner of his mouth as the bell rang and Jake rolled out of the hold, in agony and anguish.

"Fuck…you!" he choked.

He just wanted out of here.

The official was helping him out of the ring.

He'd only managed to hit some offence on Corey. But that atomic drop had felt good. Literally hitting that smug bastard where it hurt. He was SO glad their tag team had disbanded.

Stay down. Jake wished Corey's cock would stay down. That way he might get left alone and finally break away from this mental prison he'd got himself incarcerated in.

Maybe this was it. Now he'd taken his frustration out on Corey in the ring, he could finally move on. Find a nice guy. But….despite everything. He loved Corey. Corey was a beautiful man. Jake was SURE underneath there was a heart.

The adrenaline was making him delusional…

He spotted movement in the audience as he hobbled up the ramp, Corey still in the ring, now holding a microphone, a supercilious sneer still on his handsome face. Corey was LOVING this. Jake just felt humiliated and like trash. Much like he felt when Corey fucked him and then fucked off.

"First," Corey was saying, "I get screwed out of a rematch…"

Whatever.

Jake just wished Corey would get screwed. Period.

He made his way backstage, eyes stinging with tears.

It was OK.

He'd done it.

He was safe.

Three figures were stood there as he hobbled. He tried not to listen to Corey's promo even thought that voice still grabbed his attention.

"Jakey?" came Jack Korpela's voice.

Jake just fell into the much smaller man's arms, his frustration and fury pouring into Jack's chest. He could also smell Paige's familiar perfume and knew that the AntiDiva was here too.

He didn't care. Right now he just wanted to let his pain out.

"You did good," came the higher-pitched voice of Jake's newest friend Josh.

"Whatever," sobbed Jake, "I sucked ass….he made me look like a fucking rookie jobber."

"You can still wrestle better than Alex Riley," Jack said.

"Think most people can," put in Paige.

Alex had also run his mouth on Jake, saying Jake was as fat as his dad.

Jack had almost throttled him.

Good job Josh wasn't there. Jack knew damn well how Josh hated Alex.

The conversation petered out as footfalls sounded behind Jake.

Josh looked across at Paige and the pair of them stood like bodyguards in front of Jake and Jack, giving evil glowers to the sneering tattooed man stood in front of them.

"I think you've done enough sweetheart, don't you?" Paige snapped.

"C'mon," Corey said, "Quit the bodyguard stuff."

"Oh really?" put in Josh, "I don't think you've got any place to tell us what to do, do you?"

Corey sighed. He was not in the mood for this.

He wanted to talk to Jake without his fucking entourage. He'd hated that he had to have a match with Jake. But he did his job and that was that. Jake was giving him such a hard time out there.

"L-leave it," sobbed Jake, breaking free and standing between Josh and Paige.

"Jake…" Corey began.

"What?" spat Jake, "What do you want me to this time….Matthew?!"

Corey looked affronted.

"Please, not here," he said.

"Why not?" Jake continued, getting right in Corey's face, "Anything you got to say to me, you can say in front my friends you…BASTARD!"

"I didn't hear you complaining all those times you spread those legs!" hit back Corey, "You wanted it just as much as I did! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING THE RAPE BULLSHIT WITH ME!"

"DID YOU EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY FEELINGS?!" screamed Jake, now scarlet in the face, "Or did you just see me as some vapid circuit boy WHORE who just opens his legs for pricks like you?!"

"I…I..." Corey didn't know what to say. He was fuming. But had no idea what to say to this punk.

"DO I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" bellowed Jake, "OR AM I JUST A HOLE YOU CAN SPOOGE IN TO SAVE ON FUCKING A RING RAT?!"

"No….Jesse…." Corey's rage was disappearing.

Was that….remorse showing on his face?

Certainly it wasn't one of his usual range of two emotions. Anger and arrogance.

"ROT…..in FUCKING…..hell!" Jake spat…shaking…voice sounding like he was on the edge.

"Please…don't talk to me like that," Corey said, his voice quiet. Almost pleading.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" screamed Jake, "Yeah, go on LAUGH! You use me to get your rocks off all the time, without ever asking me how I am…how I feel….still I come back for more!"

"You…..what?" Corey asked, trying not to look at the venomous stares from the anti-Diva and the two former announcers. He had to admit…for two shorties and a young girl, they were pretty damn intimidating.

"COULD YOU NOT JUST SHOW ANY KIND OF EMOTION TO ME?!" Jake was asking, eyes streaming, body shaking, "AM I REALLY WORTH NOTHING?!"

"N-no," Corey said, his chest burning. Why was Jake being like this? It was breaking Corey's heart. The hate that flowed out of Jake….was hurting Corey.

And then.

It hit Corey like a total ton of bricks.

He covered his mouth.

He was in love with Jake as well.

Why didn't he see it before? Why else would he go back to him, time and time again? He was attracted to Jake.

When Jake had continued to use Grindr after their first encounter….Corey had been totally jealous and hence tried to stop Jake from using it. Corey didn't want to admit he was...gay…but the thought of Jake bending over for some anonymous, meaningless trick made Corey's blood boil and hackles rise.

He was more than attracted to Jake.

Fuck it….his chest was burning…a dam was bursting inside of him.

He didn't give a fuck any longer.

Jake was a broken man right now.

The sobs that were now emanating from Jake were enough to make Corey's own eyes burn with salty tears…..he wanted to comfort Jake. To stop those wails.

He sniffed.

"I….love you too…Jesse White…" Corey said, voice cracking as his eyes began to stream.

Jake could have collapsed right there.

He howled with anguish.

Jack was in shock.

Josh felt his own eyes prick with tears. He had to get out of here…this was making him realise what he had lost. He dashed away, sensing Corey and Jake needed time alone.

Paige spotted Josh break as well and hurried after him. If she watched two grown men with broken hearts any longer, she'd be on the floor. It was one of the most heart-rending things she'd seen in ages.

"C'mon," whispered Jack.

"Already there." Paige said as they silently left.

Corey and Jake were both sobbing. Corey's inked arms locked tightly around Jake, who was still sobbing into his chest;

"Sssh…please. Sssh…" Corey was murmuring, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I won't hurt you anymore baby….sssh please stop crying…."

Jake's howls were breaking his heart.

"I love you Jesse…please," Corey said, "You're making me cry…stop it."

He paused and took Jake's sticky, blotchy face in his hands.

Jake's eyes were bloodshot.

Corey gently placed his salty tear-soaked lips on Jake's.

For the first time.

He was finally expressing how he really felt about this man.

Corey no longer cared.

Jake let out a mournful series of whimpers as he fiercely kissed back, his tongue forcing his way into Corey's mouth.

Corey's tongue was fighting for dominance with Jake's.

Corey broke the kiss and then gently began to kiss the tears still on Jake's cheek…moving to his nose…his other cheek…even Jake's eyes themselves.

Jake just mewled.

"I love you," Corey said again, pausing to wipe his arm across his own streaming eyes.

"L-love you…too…Mattie." Jake said.

Corey gave a small smile. He had to admit…when Jake used his real name…it made him feel warm.

"Love you Jesse."

"Love you Matthew Polinsky."

"Gonna stop crying now?" asked Corey.

Jake let out a small laugh.

He broke the hug.

And then slapped Corey HARD around the face.

Corey cried out and clutched his cheek.

"THAT," Jake erupted, "Was for the pain you put me through when you fucked me and fucked off. Every. Fucking. Time."

"I deserve that and more," Corey said.

"Damn right you do," Jake spat, "But I love you. I don't hurt people I love. Even if they've treated me like shit."

"Please…let me make it up to you," Corey said.

"I should kick your skinny ass to the kerb!" snarled Jake.

"Please….Jesse….let me show you how sorry I am."

Jake thought about for a minute or two. Corey's eyes were still wet. Jake was positive he was being sincere and not just talking Jake into dropping his pants again.

"Okay…" Jake found himself saying.

"Come on then," Corey said, taking Jake's hand and looking back at him.

"Now?" asked Jake.

"Yeah," Corey said, and he smiled. A genuine smile. No trace of his trademark sneer.

"I'm kinda…I need to change…" Jake mumbled, blushing.

"Why?" asked Corey, "You look sexy as you are."

"Do I get a choice?" asked Jake, smiling back.

"Well, put a jacket on," Corey said, "But keep those beautiful legs on show."

Jake blushed again.

What a charmer.

He was smitten.

This was perfect.

Any minute now someone was going to appear and go "Ha-ha PUNK'D!" or he'd wake up and this was all a dream. He made his way back to the locker room, Corey refusing to let go of his hand.

He grabbed his black hoodie and scarpered before Jack or Paige caught him.

"Why the rush?" asked Corey.

"Don't want them giving me twenty questions," Jake said.

He found himself led through the university and back out into the parking lot. Corey arrived at his rental and unlocked it.

"You in a hotel or we going back to Tampa?" asked Jake.

"Take me back to your place," Corey said, opening the passenger door for Jake like a chauffeur.

Jake felt a little silly with his kneepadded and booted legs still on show out here but he climbed into the passenger seat anyway.

Corey climbed in next to him.

"Hey…" Corey said.

"Hi..." Jake replied, nervously laughing.

"Come here," Corey said, taking Jake's head in his hands and softly kissing him. Jake never realised how gentle Corey could be….he was being so...attentive.

Making a special effort to show he was indeed sorry?

The drive to Tampa back from Orlando seemed agonisingly long for Jake, as he stared out of the window.

Eventually they were in the city, and Jake started to give Corey directions to his home, which was not far from Jack and Josh's place.

"I could have driven," he said as Corey placed the car in park.

"Sssh," Corey said, "I wanted to."

"All the same…" Jake said but he couldn't really think of an argument.

He fished his key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

His brain was on autopilot. He was walking straight up the stairs, Corey following him up.

Once he'd entered his room, he turned and clamped his lips roughly onto Corey's before sinking down to lift the custom denim sleeveless jacket away…

Corey put out a hand and stopped him.

"Easy tiger," he said.

Wow.

Corey then gently lifted Jake's head by the chin and slowly connected their lips once more, tenderly and passionately kissing Jake…conveying his feelings the way he knew best…via his mouth.

Jake was the best kisser Corey had ever met….he could quite happily just kiss Jake for hours. All these times they'd fucked…he'd never taken the time to appreciate Jake's beauty or give him more pleasure. Tonight, Corey had one thing on his mind. Make Jake feel special. Treat him like a prince.

He was taking his time.

Really making the most of his beautiful partner.

Jake was a beauty.

Aspiring model? If Corey had his way, Jake would be on every magazine cover in this damn country.

"You're an amazing kisser," Jake breathed as Corey softly broke it.

"Was just about to say you are," replied Corey.

"Let me take this off," moaned Jake, slipping his hands underneath Corey's jacket to get his hands back on that slim, tattooed torso.

Corey was built like a twink, Jake always thought. But he packed ample heat and was too manly to ever spread those hairy legs.

Not that Jake objected. Jake loved being a muscle bottom.

Corey slowly began to unzip Jake's black hoodie….taking his time to nip at the stocky, solid chest and pectorals as he removed the black material from Jake's thickset body…He began to guide Jake onto the bed, climbing on top of Jake….slowly kissing down those abs….pausing at the bulging trunks, the bulge only warping the "itsjakecarter" motif right across those tight black wrestling shorts.

Jake whimpered and thrust up a little.

"T-touch it…please…" he whined.

"Easy..." Corey soothed, his voice taking on a seductive rasp that just went straight to Jake's cock.

Jake reached for his bedside drawer. Poppers. He had to have them.

"Whoa whoa…" rumbled Corey, "Whatcha doin?"

"Poppers…." Jake whimpered.

"No." Corey said, "Let me…let me make you feel good baby."

He crawled up and silenced Jake with a soft kiss before resuming his attentions to Jake's shorts, where a wet spot was now forming.

He slowly pulled at the waist and slipped the tight black Lycra down those muscular thighs, Jake's considerable length springing free.

The scent invading Corey's nostrils was making him all the more horny….Jake's smell. The smell that drove him wild in their encounters and lingered, making him want more every single time. Corey then made light work of the black kneepads, before loosening the white laces and finally removing the shiny bright red boots so Jake was fully naked in front of his eyes.

Wow.

Corey had always tried to make Jake strip fully whenever they met up but it was usually clandestine and rushed…now he could take his time and appreciate….he saw Jake for the beautiful man he really was. What an Adonis.

"Let. Me…undress you…" moaned Jake.

"Sssh," Corey reached over and placed a playful finger on Jake's lips, "You lie there baby. Let me do the work."

He slowly began to shed his denim clothing…then his kneepads from under his torn skinny jeans…along with his black boots and socks, leaving just his boxers.

He then straddled Jake's chest, his bulge now right in front Jake's face.

"Take them off Jesse…please. I need you to," moaned Corey.

Jake was barely on Earth at this point. He did as Corey asked… and that familiar…thick…cock sprang into view…Jake had sucked it and of course felt it inside him numerous times.

And finally….he got to see Corey fully, totally naked.

And what a sight.

Tattoos. Muscles. A lean, slender but powerful build.

And that cock.

Corey then lay down onto Jake and resumed kissing him softly, grinding their cocks together. Oh wow…this felt...incrtedible…sparks were already flying. Corey did not want to cum yet. He wanted to cum inside Jake.

He crawled down…..and soon Jake's hardon was in his face. Jake could only gibber and moan as Corey's hot mouth closed over it.

He moaned loudly….Corey lacked skill and finesse for obvious reasons to give good head, but he wasn't bad…at all.

"Have you…" asked Corey, removing Jake from his mouth, "Got any lube?"

"Drawer," Jake said.

Corey shot him a meaningful smile as he leaned over and pulled the drawer open, taking out the lubricant.

He coated two fingers.

Jake immediately raised his well-trained legs and rested them on his beau's shoulders.

Corey got back between Jake's legs…seeing Jake form this angle….fuck he was gorgeous. Eyes sparkling with lust and need.

They'd never had sex in this position before. Almost always from behind.

Corey began to scissor Jake's tight opening…Jake writhing and whimpering already.

"S-sorry…" Jake moaned, "It feels…just…so good…"

Corey wasn't about to complain. He knew Jake often bit back his cries of pleasure. Here he wanted Jake to be as loud as he wanted. He slowly prepped Jake some more…such a beautiful and smooth muscled ass.

"Have you…any rubbers?" asked Corey, suddenly realising he was getting too ahead.

"Corey…Matthew…" Jake said, reaching out to clutch Corey's arm, "I trust you."

"Wh-what?" asked Corey, "Do you want it?"

Jake nodded.

Right now he wasn't sure of anything more in his life.

He wanted Corey inside him as nature intended.

Corey nervously slicked his cock.

He lined himself up.

Aimed.

And entered Jake bare for the first time. Warmth. Glorious warmth. Jake cried out.

"You OK?" asked Corey.

"Yeah…yeah…don't worry…it just...feels…amazing," Jake said, "More."

Corey pushed inside Jake some more. Jake moaning wantonly. Corey was getting more and more turned on just by the noise coming from his partner.

"All the way in Mattie..." whimpered Jake.

And ooff….Corey felt warm heat tightly squeezing around him…right up to his pelvis. He was deep inside Jake.

"M-move…" whimpered Jake.

Corey slowly began to build a rhythm…softly moving in and out…in an out, Jake mewling and whining.

Jake hadn't had pleasure like this in years….even the best anonymous fucks couldn't make him feel this good.

Corey just fit inside him perfectly…and he was stabbing Jake's prostate in just the right place…Jake was not going to be quiet...he was on his own bed…being made love to by the man he never thought would….

"Oh Jesse…." Moaned Corey.

Jake just mewled.

He was softly pushing his ass back to meet Corey's thrusts, determined to feel this moment…to emboss it on his brain forever…..this was the most intense sex he'd ever had…he wasn't going to last…Jake was whining louder and louder….crying out….screaming…..he could feel it…his legs were numbing….fuses burning inside him…the firecrackers just waiting to go off.

A piercing scream split the air….

Corey was buried deep inside Jake…the larger man's eyes rolled right back, his mouth in a wide O of ecstasy…..as semen exploded up those abs.

Jake had come all by himself….unaided.

Corey had made Jake cum.

Corey was gasping...he was so moved…so lost in pleasure…..Jake wasn't telling him to stop….he kept panting and thrusting…..determined to finish this…..he bellowed loudly as he too came undone…right inside Jake Carter…not wanting to pull out until every last part of him was inside Jake.

"I love you…." Gasped Corey, looking deep into Jake's pale indigo, almost mauve eyes…

A single tear ran down Jake's cheek.

"I love you too….Matthew Polinsky," he wept, his thick arms clutching at the slimmer man still inside him.

Corey just sniffed and planted a passionate kiss on Jake's lips. He gently pulled out of Jake and snuggled alongside.

Jake was gasping for air…his chest rising and falling.

Corey's legs were like jelly but he had enough strength left in him to lift the covers and pull them over his partner and himself.

He reached for Jake's hands and took them both.

"Probably the wrong thing to ask," he said, "But can I stay with you?"

"Yes…oh yes. Yes," gasped Jake, "Forever."

"I won't leave you. Not ever," Corey sniffed, unable to prevent his eyes leaking again, "It's alright…I'm here."

Jake was already falling asleep. Corey had literally fucked him senseless.

Corey pecked Jake on each cheek before making himself comfortable and soon he too, let sleep take over.

* * *

Jake awoke early the next morning.

He was aware of a warmth and present spooning him.

Had he dreamed it last night?

He turned around, rubbing his eyes. His ass felt like he'd been given a real good seeing to.

No.

Wait that really was Corey clinging to him, a content smile lifting his unshaven face, his gelled quiff in disarray.

Last night did happen.

Jake and Corey were now officially an item.

It can't just have been for the off-the-scale white hot sex they had last night.

Corey grunted and stirred in his sleep….his eyes fluttering open.

"Morning," Jake said.

Corey rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Morning," he yawned, "Sleep OK, Jesse?"

Jake could get used to this.

Only Corey was now allowed to call him by his actual name. He was still Jake or Jakey to everyone at work.

"Perfect thanks Mattie," he replied.

"No kiss?" asked Corey.

Jake grinned and leaned over to kiss Corey on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

Silly pillow small talk. Jake didn't care. One of those moments he never thought him and Corey could have.

"Kept waking up," Corey said, "Could feel something…sticking in me."

Oh you naughty boy.

"That why you spooned me?" asked Jake.

Corey slowly crawled his slim, nude form back on top of Jake and began to plant soft kisses on his lips.

"It's OK Mattie…I forgive you," Jake said.

"Sorry isn't enough," Corey said.

Jake was now aware of Corey's morning wood pushing against him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Corey spread his downy legs and began to slowly rub his ass against Jake's hardon.

"I want…." He said, face flushing a little.

Wait.

What now?

Corey was asking…what Jake thought he was asking?

"You want me to….?" He asked.

Corey nodded.

"Punish me," he said, "I've been a dick to you. Make me hurt. Make me your bitch."

"Mattie…no need," Jake said.

"Please," Corey said, "I need you inside me. I want to feel it."

"You've never…"

"Doesn't matter," Corey said, "I know what to do.

He began to needily kiss Jake some more who kissed right back. Jake hadn't topped since well….ever? That's what it felt like. Corey had probably never bottomed in his life.

"Hold on Mattie," Jake said, reaching into his side drawer, and pulling out a brown bottle, "Sniff this. Otherwise you'll hurt yourself.

"I want you to," Corey said, "Hurt me."

"Sniff them," Jake said.

Corey reluctantly took a huge sniff, and felt the rush fly through his senses….oh my….he could feel himself relaxing already. Maybe it was a good idea. He'd made Jake cum via his ass last night. Now Corey wanted to see if Jake could make love to him that way. Could Corey feel as good as he made Jake feel last night?

He rolled off Jake and lay next to him, legs raised.

Jake was surprised. Corey assumed the position pretty easily.

Jake reached for the lube, ignoring Corey's protests.

He was not going to hurt him.

Corey's legs rested on his shoulders.

Jake hoped he could hide his topping inexperience.

He slicked two fingers with lube.

He slowly entered Corey…who cried out at the intrusion. He'd never had fingers in him before.

"Relax…" panted Jake.

"Hurry…" whined Corey.

Jake began to coat his cock liberally with lubricant. He slowly placed Corey's legs back in position. He aimed. Slowly leaned forward. And missed.

"Fuck..." he moaned.

"Jesse…hurry…" Corey moaned. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to feel shamed for the way he treated this sweet and wonderful man for so long. He wanted to be made Jake's bitch.

Jake tried again…and felt tightness engulf the tip.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Corey.

"Mattie….." Jake whined…

"Oh that hurts…..oh FUCK it hurts….fucking hurts…owwwwww!" Corey cried.

"Hurting is the fun," Jake grinned, pecking Corey's lips and pushing in a bit more, "Feels amazing soon…trust me baby…"

Switching on the morning after. This was the best 24 hours of Jake's life. Having an orgasm like that thanks to Corey was enough to keep him walking on air for six months last night…but for Corey to ask to bottom? Jake's mood will be top for the next six YEARS.

Jake pushed right inside Corey who was cursing and crying out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. A deflowered bottom. Corey would soon be talking in tongues.

Jake tried his best to act like he knew what he was doing….slowly starting to fuck Corey who would not shut up. But he was being touched in places he didn't realise he had. New avenues and openings being explored.

Corey was also frantically fisting his cock.

Jake paused.

"Ah-ah," he said, grinning.

He wanted to give Corey a proper anal orgasm. Like Corey managed (without realising) to give him last night.

He continued to fuck Corey in this steady rhythm.

"Oh! Ooohhh!" moaned Corey, "There! RIGHT THERE!"

That was the cry of a man who'd just had his G-spot found.

Jake could feel it.

He decided to go a bit harder and faster.

Corey was crying out more and more….more wanton…more intense….bolts of lightning shouting up Corey's body from inside his ass….he never knew it could feel this GOOD….oh my….he was gonna cum…..

Corey let out a high pitched howl, so unlike him Jake was sure it had come from outside….as semen erupted over the intricate design inked on Corey's abs.

Corey's legs fell from Jake's shoulders as the tattooed man seemed to melt into the bed.

Jake pulled out. He didn't mind waiting to get his own rocks off.

"You OK?" he asked.

He was surprised when Corey pounced on him, a loud mew sounding from him as he kissed Jake hungrily.

"I…have never felt anything like that..." Corey croaked, voice hoarse, "Jesse…Jesse White…thank you."

"Don't thank me Mattie…sssh…just sex talking," Jake said.

"I have never cum like that…ever…"

"Sssh…" Jake kissed Corey to quieten him.

Corey clung to Jake, burying his stubbly head in the larger man's chest, mind and soul well and truly blown.

* * *

**Holy HELL. Sorry this was so long. Lots to fit in and this was an important plot point I didn't want to skimp on. Okay the Cody/Josh flashback was a bit long but there are reasons for that and it won't be the last time we look back a few years. Expect a few more before the fic ends.**

**So Jake and Corey finally settled their differences! Corey was just being a stubborn git floating down that great Egyptian river (de Nile) all this time. And Corey wanted to experience what his man experienced. And lost his ass virginity in the process. And another thing. I'm well aware Corey didnt transmit until January 23rd this year. For the benefits of this fic, that segment was filmed in November and just not used until Corey's push was progressing (cos obviously Jake asked for the match against Corey here LOL)**

**Hope you liked :) x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

_Am determined to keep the momentum up this time. That previous chapter was a lot of fun to write and I now have a serious fanboy crush on Jake Carter! Amazing what slash writing can do to you. _

_As I said in the previous notes, expect more old-school Cody/Josh flashbacks over the coming chapters. How they used to be before Champs Choice opened…(which now ended over a year ago! OH BA GAWD!)_

_After this chapter we will move forward…November the 25__th__ is an important day in this story series, obvs…a certain spikyhaired pretty boy's birthday ;)_

_Long one again, sorry! Making up for the long delay by providing lots of lovely stuff to read. Put the kettle on._

* * *

It was a crisp November morning in Tampa, and the gym with a ring where the young WWE stars of the future attended for their training at the hands of several illustrious names such as Bill deMott and Sara Del Rey, was already alive with activity.

A live untelevised show was playing here tonight, and right now, in the ring, young Oliver Grey was battling with Mikey Dalton whilst trainers barked orders and encouragement.

Sat at ringside next to the left far turnbuckle on steel chairs were Josh Mathews, Jack Korpela, the enchanting raven-haired Paige and Briley Pierce, AKA Ziggler's brother. Briley was watching his young lover in the ring with approval. He of course knew of Joel Redman's talent, but the young Brit was so rarely used on NXT television…..

"What happened with Jake last night?" Paige was asking Jack, "I've tried phoning like eight times this morning…behind Death Ray's back obviously…no answer."

"Me neither," Jack replied, "You don't think….bad shit went down between him and fucking Graves did you?"

"Don't be so melodramatic," put in Josh, "Maybe he just forgot to turn airplane mode off."

A few heads turned as two figures walked into the buzzing ring area.

Jake Carter was leading, a proud smile on his face. And stood next to him was the lean, scribed figure of Corey Graves, who was also smiling. And they were holding hands.

"Oh yeah," snarked Briley, "Bad shit? Yeah right. Do you know….I could tell those dudes were banging secretly!"

"Banging secretly? They were so obvious they may as well have been making out in the fucking ring!" Jack argued, "Wait…Corey actually SMILES?"

"Still a douche," Josh said, "I don't trust that guy."

"Morning," Jake said, grinning as he sat down next to Josh, Corey perching right next to him, "Sorry we're late. Dusty kinda said we could have a morning off."

"Well," Paige said, "All those dramatics at tapings last night….you big Barbie."

"Hey, leave me alone," Jake said, "And we're gonna tell you here and now so those boring nobodies in the back start wagging their tongues…..Matt and I are dating officially now."

"Real names already?" Josh said.

"Yeah," Jake said proudly, "Sorry for crying like a big baby…." He lowered his voice so only Josh could hear, "Worth it….I thought I wouldn't be able to walk this morning."

"So he finally let you cum, did he?" snarked Josh.

"Oh yes," Jake said, "Bareback. This is how serious this is."

"Wow," Josh replied, raising his eyebrows, "Are you sure he's not just….saying shit to get you into bed."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Why you so cynical?" he asked, "You not happy for me?"

"I am," sighed Josh, "I just don't….I dunno…."

"What about if I tell you that this morning," Jake went on, now lowering his voice to a whisper as he leaned towards Josh's ear, "I took his ass virginity?"

"WHAT?!" squealed Josh so loudly that Sara Del Rey shot him a disapproving glare, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Jake smirked.

"You bragging?" put in Corey, who still had a smile on his dark-featured face, "Maybe that should be me."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Sorry," Jake grinned, "Only Josh gets to know until you supply us with more cranberry and white chocolate cookies."

"And that's the thanks I get for taking you in and giving you a crash for the night?" pouted Jack.

"Graves!" barked Bill DeMott, "Your turn."

"Sir," Corey said, getting to his feet and climbing into the ring.

* * *

Little Josh Mathews entered Jack Korpela's home that Saturday morning, fresh from a 5 mile morning run. Even though he got Saturdays off most weeks, he still fought hard to keep his lithe form trim and in top shape. He was one of the oldest on the NXT roster and with experience in the ring dating back to the turn of the millennium, considered a veteran, and so he really could not afford, in his mind, to slip up or botch. Cody's comments from a few months back, regarding Josh's supposed "constant botching" still sat at the forefront of his mind, and spending so much time with his former best friend's father Dusty over here in Florida, Josh was feeling pretty insecure right now.

Dusty had even asked Josh himself whether he was feeling OK because he'd had a tantrum in the last heavy training session where even the notoriously sadistic Bill DeMott had told him to cool down,; but Josh had just tried to fob the Hall Of Famer off.

So Josh had been given today off.

After his run, the little man was planning to go to the gym and spend a good two hours weight training. He thought that if he was going to ever make it in this second career of his, he had to bulk up and stop trying to convince himself he was still the pretty little twink he used to be. His 32nd birthday was just around the corner, and this was really haunting him.

Of course, he knew that other best friend Layla was 35 and returned after her injury even better in the ring than she was before (and already very solid by then) so he should have had nothing to worry about.

Josh's other crime was reading wrestling forums in the evenings, or websites such as Bleacher Report. Several fans had ripped him to shreds online.

"_Went to see an NXT live show last week…saw Josh Matthews_ (Josh got so pissed when people spelled his name with 2 T's)_ trying to wrestle Corey Graves….announcers should be kept out the ring. Fuckin' botch machine and he even hit Graves with his ass to try and get a reaction…nobody cared."_

Josh at the time had thought that match (where of course he'd had to submit to the 13th Step) had gone pretty well. Guess not.

Another post on a different site read:

"_Watched NXT for the first time last week…some of the new guys are good, worst match apart from the clusterfuck that was Layla and Aksana….Matthews and some jobber whose name I can't even remember….sloppy doesn't cover that runty fuck. WWE should future endeavour him or put him backstage interviewing proper stars where he belongs_."

What the fuck did these anonymous cowards know about what went on down here in developmental? Josh knew that wrestling fans were notoriously hard to please, especially so-called Diva fans, but he'd read some real vitriol directed at him.

He was half-considering resigning. Or asking to be busted back to announcing Smackdown, Saturday morning Slam et al.

He stomped up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Morning," came Mike's voice.

At least having Mike around all week had taken some of the pain away from Josh at the moment. But he knew Mike was leaving tomorrow..back on the road.

"Morning," Josh replied.

"Good run?" asked Mike.

"Could have been better," Josh said, face scarlet and his white vest soaked with sweat, "I'm gonna shower, change and then go do some weights for a couple of hours."

"Thought you were having today off?" asked Mike.

"I can't afford to have any time off….I'm old and still in developmental with guys and girls 10 years younger and more," Josh said.

"You're a month younger than me," Mike reminded him.

"You've held most titles," hit back Josh, "When have I ever held one? When will I EVER hold one? I'm just a botch machine. I don't belong in the ring."

"Ignore haters," Mike said, "I get them. All the fucking time. Feed off it. At least they care enough to talk about you."

"Just once, I want someone to turn around and say, yeah, you done OK kid," Josh complained, "If the fucking trainers tell me I'm doing a decent job, why can't those fucking smarks?"

"Because wrestling fans are never happy?" Mike said, "Come in here. Have a rest. How far did you run today?"

"Just 5 miles," Josh said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna try 10. I can't afford to fuck up."

"Slow down," Mike said, "All week you've been like this. Has this got anything to do with Lexie calling you sloppy and dangerous on Thursday?"

"Thanks a FUCKING BUNCH!" spat Josh, storming out the room.

"Josh…wait!" Mike said, but the angry little man had already stomped down the stairs. Mike now trying to remove his Louis Vuitton loafer-clad foot from his mouth. He didn't mean to upset Josh. This week hadn't quite panned out as he'd hoped in his head. First part Josh was all up for having some fun, and helping Mike embrace his new lifestyle…second half Josh had literally spent most of it in the gym, at training…and even at tapings Thursday night…Josh literally spent the time between his matches using some small bar bells and doing push-ups. The only time he didn't was when he and Paige had ended up cauight between an emotional Jake Carter and Corey Graves.

Josh was downstairs, peeling off his vest, and hunting for a clean shirt and his weightlifting gloves.

Mike came running down, spotting the flushed, inked back in the utility room.

"Joshy.." he said.

"WHAT?!" snapped Josh, eyes blazing fiercely.

"Calm down."

Josh just looked even more incensed.

"CALM DOWN?! If I calm down I'll end up as fat as you!"

A horrible silence immediately fell.

Mike's face literally drooped.

Josh turned an even fierce red as he covered his mouth, realising what he'd just said. His eyes stung with tears.

"M-Mikey….I didn't…mean.." he choked.,

Mike just hardened his stare.

"Whatever," he grunted, "Always were the little bitch underneath. Leopards never change their spots. Sluts don't change their underwear. I don't know why I ever deluded myself you were any different from the nasty, shallow, twink bitch you truly are. I always used to think Rhodes was the truly nasty one. Maybe it's you."

"Mikey….I didn't meant it.." gasped Josh again, "I was just angry….thinking about stuff."

"And what did I do? I was trying to help you!" spat Mike, "And all you do…return to the same tired fat jibes. You were using them on me 5 years ago….you used them on me when you were supposed to be my boyfriend. And now you do it again. Say how you really feel Josh, go on."

He was clutching his waist as he was saying this and Josh felt sick.

"Mikey…please," he whimpered.

"Oh shut the fuck up," snarled Mike, "Ever wondered why those fans rip you online? Because you suck in the ring. Seriously. You don't even try and create offence of your own, you just copy everything Layla does. And badly."

"Oh yeah?" Josh hit back, his chest throbbing with anguish, "And what about you, waddling around, your stupid neckbreakers…corner dance, fancified leg sweep you call a finisher?"

SMACK!

Mike had slapped Josh in the face. Hard. Josh staggered into the wall, holding his cheek.

"I have been wanting to do that since fucking 2008," snarled Mike, "About time someone stood up to you. Fucking bully. That's all you are Lomberger. Even when your henchman hates you. You still think you're better than everyone."

"N-not true," Josh choked.

"Really?" spat Mike, "Really? I've seen you with that poor British sucker you tag with. You always make him get beat up so you get the hot tag, hit your stupid 5 moves of doom….clothesline, face crasher, that fucking ridiculous cross body…..that botched superkick and shitty roundhouse that barely connects. No wonder they're nixing it."

"Wh-what?" asked Josh.

"Have you not heard?" Mike went on, a smirk now lifting his handsome face, "Guy called Adrian Neville's just signed. From England. Really sick high flyer apparently. They want to make him and Grey a tag team because apparently you two just don't work. Nothing in common. Nothing that would make you a convincing tag team. Neville's from Britain so at least they can make something from it. This is from the bosses. You're on your own again. Amazing what you hear when you stick around at developmental training."

Josh had forgotten just how spiteful Mike could be when he was pushed.

Mike's heart was racing. He hated himself. But he felt like he had no other choice. The fat remark had stung him so painfully he'd just let rip. He didn't even mean those hurtful things he'd said. Okay, the stuff about this new British signing was true, but Mike knew it was not his place to tell Josh that information.

"You…bastard," Josh said, voice shaking uncontrollably, "Get out."

"Joshy….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" pleaded Mike, blue eyes crinkling with emotion, "I…just lashed out."

Josh's heart broke. He could not feel any more anger. He hated seeing Mike cry when they were together.

"Mikey…." He wept, "I'm sorry too. I was a fucking asshole."

Mike padded over and pulled his ex into a huge bearhug.

"Don't..let the haters win," he sniffed, "Sssh…please…don't cry…"

Josh just buried his head in Mike's warm chest.

"Mikey…." He said, "Come just be with me…"

"Josh….we can't." Mike said.

Josh immediately sprang away once more.

"You assume I just want you to fuck em don't you!" he cried, "FUCK YOU!"

"Josh….I didn't…oh FUCK!"

Mike kicked the leg of the polished coffee table in anger.

Josh stomped back up the stairs, Mike following him.

Josh threw himself on the bed, back to Mike. Still red and flushed.

Mike silently lay on the bed next to him.

"Baby," he murmured.

Josh turned slowly, his small eyes bloodshot. His head was hurting. He knew he'd been an idiot to not take water on his run.

He winced and mewled as the headache throbbed.

"Let me get you some water," Mike said softly, getting to his feet and padding back downstairs, returning with a large quart glass full of water. Josh gratefully took it and downed it almost in one gulp.

Mike silently went to get another and handed it back to Josh, who this time, just sipped it.

"Thanks," Josh said, his petite chest rising and falling.

Well not that petite…Mike could really see the muscles developing on that tiny body now. Still, Josh was tiny compared to most wrestlers but he was certainly not the skinny runt he used to be. He had solid pecs, well-defined abs, and his arms too, were muscled and defined now. In fact he was looking pretty jacked for a lightweight.

He was still beautiful.

Mike couldn't help but stare.

"I'm such a bitch," Josh said mournfully, "This is why you left me for Maryse."

"Can we not talk about that?" asked Mike.

Mike didn't know what made him do it.

He leaned towards those pouty lips.

And claimed them.

Josh mewled and kissed back, before wriggling away, fighting Mike off.

"Fuck…SORRY! SORRY!" Mike cried, thumping the mattress hard and sitting up.

"NO! I'm sorry!" cried Josh, "Fucking slut! I can't control myself!"

He turned away as well.

Mike's head was racing.

He knew that part of him still had those feelings for this small man. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

"Who made the first move?" he countered.

"Yeah but I could have said no!" Josh said, "Just like I couldn't say no to Barrett or Swagger."

Mike remembered that one. He had to cover that so Cody wouldn't find out.

Yes.

That was Josh's mystery man.

The bullhammer himself.

Wade Barrett.

"Why did you make me cover for you and Barrett?" asked Mike.

"Because…..I dunno," sighed Josh, "Cody would have killed me. And then killed Wade."

"You think a tough guy like Wade is scared of bristlechops?!" Mike asked.

"I know…but…I was just…sick of him stalking me and watching my every move. I thought if I made out like I'd been with you, then he'd be less pissed than if he found out I'd actually been riding some British beef."

"I know you came back very satisfied," Mike reminded him.

"I hadn't had any in MONTHS," Josh said, "One night with Barrett blew my fucking cobwebs out. But then all the other shit happened…and then Hager happened."

"Why do you sleep around?" asked Mike, "I'm not trying to…get at anything. I just want to understand you better."

"Mikey," Josh said, "You asked me this all the time we were together. Some people just can't do relationships. I'm no good at them. I always let guys inside my head…and they then let me down."

"Like I did with my fucking insecurity?" asked Mike.

"Yes," Josh said, "No offence Mikey…but…yeah that. I like being with men. I get what I want and don't get hurt. It's easier for me."

"But do you not want to be loved? Be with a guy who'd truly treat you like a prince rather than just an ass, a dick and a mouth for their dick?!" Mike asked.

"I suppose that's how Swagger treats you?" scoffed Josh.

"That's different…" Mike said.

"How?! How is you boinking Swagger any different from ME getting his dick? Or me getting my ass pounded by Wade?!" snapped Josh.

"I guess not," Mike replied, "I just don't get why you had to get a bang from a different guy every time? Gabriel was saying before I came out here…"

"WHAT? What was he saying?" demanded Josh.

"Nothing."

"Michael Mizanin you better tell me or I'll fucking cut you."

Josh's voice was shaking now.

"He was saying," Mike said, "That he hadn't heard from you in months…pretty much since he got with Curtis…and that you're probably sleeping your way around the developmental guys."

"FUCKING WHAT?!" screamed Josh.

"I nearly took him out," Mike said.

"So much for being sorry…that fucking BITCH!" Josh snapped, "I heard he's coming over here soon….I'll fucking show him."

"I'll help you!" Mike agreed, "Baby….you need to relax though."

"Mikey….I'm not your baby any more," Josh said.

"I'm sorry…old habit," Mike said, "But Josh…seriously…just relax. When's the last time you just took a breather?"

"I can't..afford to…"

"Sssh.." Mike said, "Turn over."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Josh rolled over onto his front.

Mike couldn't help but admire that lithe back. Josh was such a little hottie. But that ship had sailed. Mike straddled that round little ass, still encase in nylon workout shorts, and breathed on his hands. Maryse had taught Mike how to massage a couple of months ago. Weird to think Mike was going to practice it on his ex boyfriend. His very beautiful ex boyfriend.

He slowly started to apply pressure on those muscled shoulders….taking his time to reallywork out the knots in the sweat-sheened skin. Josh was incredibly tense. No wonder. Mike would soon sort that out. He moved inward…really focusing on that ornate flying bird motif between the shoulder blades…before moving down Josh's back, taking his time. Taking care.

"You're so tense," he breathed.

Josh just mewed in response.

This felt…amazing. Mike's hands. Mike was always good with his hands…

And now he could feel them working their magic…where did he learn how to do this? He was amazing! He could make a packet moonlighting as a masseur! And the contact as also stirring Josh elsewhere too.

"Okay," Mike breathed, "I'm going to need to remove those shorts."

"Mikey?" gasped Josh.

"Full body massage," Mike said, "You won't get the full benefit if you don't. And anyway. Not like I haven't seen it all before."

Michael you charmer.

Josh was thankful he was laying on his stomach.

He lowered his blue nylon shorts and removed them, his perfect round, bubble ass now staring Mike in the face. Now that was a view Mike missed a lot. Josh was so gorgeous. A real twink. At 31. And those smooth legs.

Josh just mewled as Mike resumed his massage…pausing just above those tanned globes of smooth flesh. Mike was getting distracted. Thoughts were running around his mind.

"Hope you don't mind," he said, peeling off his black t-shirt and designer chinos.

"Mikey?" asked Josh.

"I can't help it," Mike said, "Forgive me Joshua."

"Don't fight it," Josh breathed, turning around, "I'm not."

Mike had forgotten just how…well endowed this small man was. Might not be the longest but he certainly made up for it in girth. Josh hated topping, Mike knew that. But he wasn't bad. He certainly kept Mike happy with that thick cock anyway.

"I don't sleep with exes," Josh said.

"I don't want to sleep with you….but I want to make you feel good," Mike smiled.

"Take your boxers off then," Josh grinned.

Mike removed the black Prada boxers so he too was as naked as his ex lover.

He lay along the small lithe body and slowly their lips connected once more.

The kisses were passionate. Deep.

Josh didn't want to go any further. Right now this just felt perfect. He needed to release some tension.

"Been…so…long," he panted, "Oh…Mikey…."

"Ssssh," Mike breathed, "Enjoy it. Don't think about anything else."

Mike slowly began to grind his body against Josh. They might be both bottoms but this wouldn't stop them from enjoying each other…and getting the stubborn old flames out of their systems.

Josh felt so perfect…so lean and supple….and those mews…wow Mike had missed those noises…

Josh was whimpering with ecstasy…he wasn't going to last, the cuddly, bearlike body of Mike was just pushing his buttons right now…Mike's cock feeling amazing against his abs,…his own cock rubbing against Mike's softer, flabbier form….

"Come on boy….let it go….good boy.." Mike was panting, "Release it….relax…"

Josh was a melting mess…he was going to come. And come hard. He knew it….he was mewling and writhing against Mike.

He let out a shrill stifled scream of pleasure as he finally exploded between their writhing bodies…

"Good boy," panted Mike, "Good boy."

He gently placed Josh on the bed and sat up…his own cock still achingly hard. Josh's release all up his stomach and chest as well as all over Josh.

Josh was clearly a frustrated young man. Hopefully Mike had relaxed him.

"Thank you Mikey…thank you.." Josh panted, "I..er..needed that."

"Yes you did," grinned Mike, "See, I am still awesome. I can still please you."

"But you haven't…" Josh said, pointing to Mike's hardon.

Mike shrugged, "I can hold out, gonna see Jake later," he smirked.

Oh yes. Josh had forgotten about that. He had been there last night when Mike phoned the all-American American up. Mike had had this mischievous smile going on the entire time. Josh wasn't jealous at all. He'd had Swagger already so he could empathise with Mike.

"Cheers," Josh said, but he grinned back.

"Unless," grinned Mike, "You fancy tagging along?"

"Naughty!" gasped Josh, "I told you Mikey…I'm a good boy now."

"You clearly wanted more than just a bit of heavy frotting," Mike smirked, "Size of that load, you've got cobwebs back there that you desperately need clearing!"

"MICHAEL!" giggled Josh, "NAUGHTY!"

"What?" Mike smirked, "I told you on my first day down here, it's a new me! So what do you say then? You, me and a hot blonde stud that can go all night?"

"Thought you didn't like sharing?" Josh chuckled, reached for his shorts and wiping himself down, "Mikey….thank you. So much for everything. But. Jake's your guy now."

"It's OK…just a suggestion," Mike said, "I'll give you a blow by blow account later!"

He wriggled off the bed and Josh watched that big juicy ass jiggle as Mike padded out the room into the bathroom.

Whatever had just happened right here, regardless…Josh couldn't deny his anger and frustration had indeed gone (all up his and Mike's bodies) and he was now feeling more relaxed in himself. Could he and Mike work as occasional friends with some benefits? There was no danger of them having full sex again because both were submissive in bed….well Josh liked to be a power bottom sometimes depending on who he was fucking…but just sultry touching like he and Mike had just done would work sometimes. Josh had just needed some contact. And to be told he was worth something. Mike didn't do that to get his own rocks off…he'd done it purely to make Josh happy. Mike had stopped the moment Josh had finally come undone.

Josh had barely found time for self-loving of late with his new, harder workout regime and all the NXT shows…so just being able to let himself go was exactly what the doctor ordered. Sure, he was aching for a proper fuck, but that would wait. Now was enough.

* * *

That same morning, in another house, two blocks or so away.

Jake Carter was arching back on his bed…his smooth, muscled body alight with pleasure.

Corey Graves deep inside him…bare…his head craned around to meet Corey's kisses. Corey had basically moved into Jake's yesterday…and when they weren't training or at shows…they were in bed. Catching up on all the loving Corey had pushed away in the previous months. The sex was always electric. Corey could not got enough of the man he now definitely knew he loved. He could not keep the smile off his face yesterday at the live show and Jake was just as proud of their new official status as an item as he, Corey was. They'd held hands pretty much every moment they were together.

And on facebook?

_Matt Polinski is now in a relationship with Jesse White._

This morning, Jake had woken Corey up by taking Corey into his mouth, and now they were having slow, sensual sex. Jake was so passionate…and Corey could not get enough. The way Jake could bend…and the way Jake was reaching around to kiss him whilst Corey slowly took him from behind…Corey was so close but didn't want it to end…

He slowly closed his fingers around Jake's weeping cock.

"Matteee…." Whimpered Jake.

"Let it happen Jesse…" mewled Corey.

"No-no…" Jake whined, "Wanna…be like this forever…"

"Slowly…" teased Corey, grinning.

Jake paused…clenching which caused Corey's eyes to widen in surprise.

"On your back.." he moaned.

Corey slowly pulled out of Jake and wriggled around, laying his slim, inked body on the bed as Jake's beautiful form straddled him. Jake was heavier and the bigger guy, but Corey wasn't bothered. Jake made a beautiful bottom.

Jake lowered himself onto Corey's cock and his soft hands clasped Corey's. Corey was happy to let Jake do the work. He owed to his man after being a total asshole to him for so long.

Corey couldn't last. Jake was mewling and whimpering unashamedly. Now they were having sex as proper lovers, Jake was louder. Much louder.

"Oh…ohhh…oohhhhhh!" mewed Jake.

Corey was so damn close…the way Jake's hands gripped his own as his muscled 250lb body writhed with pleasure atop Corey's smaller build…but Jake's eyes were rolling back and his body was tensing.

Jake let out a scream as warm globs of semen landed on Corey's abs…Jake had just come yet again without touching himself….Every time since that massive breakthrough just on Thursday…Jake had managed to cum unaided. It was just…well….amazing didn't cover it.

"Shoot inside me…please…" Jake gasped once he was done. And still snapping his hips back and forth…

* * *

When Jack Korpela returned from training that morning, he couldn't say he was surprised when he saw Josh and Miz huddled together on the sofa, watching some godawful celebrity gossip show.

"Surprise surprise," he muttered to himself.

He should have known that those two would end up doing stuff together. Why did he agree to allow his friend's ex to stay over for a whole week?

"Oh hey Jack," Josh said.

"Don't mind me," Jack said, "Good run? How was the weight training?"

"Didn't go weight training," Josh replied.

"Worked your muscles some other way though didn't you?" Jack said before he could stop himself.

"No!" Josh protested, "I just thought running 5 miles was enough for today!"

"Whatever," Jack shrugged and made his way upstairs.

"What's with him?" asked Mike.

"I dunno," sighed Josh, "Can't blame him though can we?"

"Guess not," Mike said, "I'll go talk to him."

"Let me," Josh said, "He's got the wrong end of the stick."

He got to his feet and padded up the stairs.

"Jack?" he asked.

"What?" replied Jack from his bedroom.

"Let me in a sec," Josh said.

"No, I'm naked," Jack said, "Wait till I've had a shower."

Josh sighed and made his way back downstairs. Within ten minutes Jack re-appeared in some sweats.

"Okay, what you got to say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Josh said, "What have I done?"

"Mizanin?" shrugged Jack, "Josh…why?"

"Firstly," Josh corrected him, "I have not "done" Mike. Secondly. We're friends. Not dating. We're just close. And thirdly. Okay, yeah, he gave me a massage this morning and we…fooled around. But that was it."

"We're friends, don't see you asking to fool around with me," Jack said.

"We're not exes, and I didn't plan on what happened!" Josh said, "Anyway, Mike's going into Tampa later to meet up with Hager. So I believe that makes your whole argument invalid. Can it."

"We agreed that nothing would happen in my home whilst Miz was staying," Jack went on, "Just this once, I'll let it go. If you so much as get in bed with him again. You can find somewhere else to rent. I'm not a hotel."

"Sorry," Josh said, "I shouldn't have taken advantage."

"Damn right," Jack said, "And just to give you advanced warning, next week, Bradley's coming to stay for a bit."

"Oh. I see," Josh said.

"Problem?" asked Jack.

"I dunno," Josh said, "I'm not sure about Brad, I hardly know him."

"Well you'll get to know him better when he's here," Jack said, "I told you before when he was here last; his bark's worse than his bite. He just tells it like it is. I'm surprised you of all people wouldn't get that."

Josh was about to open his mouth and say that he had misgivings about Brad Maddox after what Mike had told him earlier during the week but he suspected it would just piss Jack off more. And plus it was Jack's house. Josh knew he should respect that.

"If you've got a problem, tell me," Jack went on, "But I told you. Brad's harmless. Mouthy, yeah. But harmless. Layla's good friends with him. Surely that's good enough."

"Yeah I know," sighed Josh, "Just that…next week's my birthday week, and I kinda wanted to go out you know…just me you, Paige, Oli, Jake."

"And Corey," put in Jack, "Or do you have an issue with him as well?"

"No," protested Josh, "It's just one minute he's the asshole who treated Jake like dirt, and now he's all…."

"People can realise their mistakes," Jack said, "You're so stubborn, you know that? You were even funny around Robbie the other day."

"He didn't seem to like me," Josh said.

"You're like a kid," Jack said, "You don't seem to want to get on with anyone new. C'mon, let's go down."

Josh sighed and followed his buddy down the stairs.

"And surely you have better stuff to watch than this trash," Jack said, sitting in the armchair opposite the TV.

"Hey, mind-numbing shit is sometimes all you want." Mike said, "Jack, I'll be out later."

"Yes…I heard," Jack said, just about able to hide his distaste, "I'll leave the door on the latch in case it's a late one."

"Thanks," Mike said, "I'll be heading to the airport soon anyway. In fact…might head over there now. Laters Josh."

"Yeah, see ya Mikey, don't do anything I wouldn't!" Josh grinned.

Mike just smirked before leaving the room to get his jacket and shoes on.

"What's up with you?" asked Josh as the front door closed outside.

"Nothing," Jack said, "I just think you're playing a dangerous game."

"I'm not seeing Mike," Josh repeated, "We're friends. That's it."

"Like you weren't seeing Wade Barrett?" scoffed Jack, "Yet you were up until 4am Skyping him the other week?"

"Just cam to cam stuff," reasoned Josh.

"Are you not sick of these guys just using you?" Jack sighed.

"You';ve seen my NSFW tumblr," Josh said, "And I've had this discussion once already with Mike."

"Oh of course, you'd tell HIM," Jack said.

"I fucking told you about myself and Bob Holly, something not even CODY knows!" Josh said, "That's how much I trust you Jack Korpela!"

"Sorry," Jack sighed, "I'm just…well…jealous to be honest. I haven't had a text from Matt in weeks now."

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Josh.

"No," admitted Jack.

"Call him!" Josh said, "Don't sit around waiting for him to call you!"

"How about you call Cody?" Jack countered.

"Why? If I did I just get insulted," Josh said, "I tried everything. Ball's in his court now."

A knock came at the door. Jack shrugged and left his seat to go and get it.

"Probably Mike forgetting his wallet or something," Josh said.

Jack padded along the white carpet to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Corey," he said, "Oh. Jake not with you?"

"Yeah…hey Jack," Corey said, "Is..Josh in?"

"Yeah, like always," Jack said, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah." Replied Corey, "I just wondered if…he wanted to come hang out today. I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"He hasn't said anything to me," lied Jack, "Come in, he's just in the lounge."

"Thanks."

Corey followed Jack into the house.

"Who is it?" asked Josh.

"Hey Josh," Corey said, "How you doing?"

"OK thanks, how was training?" asked Josh politely.

"Day off," Corey said, "Was wondering if you wanted to come downtown with me this afternoon? Just to hang out and stuff. You're a good friend of Jesse's and I just want to get to know you a little better seeing as I've had two matches with you."

"Just me?" asked Josh, curious.

"Yeah," Corey said, "No offence Jack."

"None taken," Jack said though Josh noted a flash of jealousy on hios younger friend's face, "Can I ask where you're going?"

"Well," Corey said, "I heard you were off to get a tattoo later…and wondered if I could come along. Gonna get some new ink myself you see."

"Oh….OK," Josh said, "Let me get my wallet then."

"You didn't tell me," Jack said.

"I was gonna before you went off on one about Mike," Josh said, "I told Paige, Oli and Jake yesterday!"

"Oh," Jack said.

"It was during your match against Bo," Josh said, "I'm getting…the kiss done."

"Oh you are then," Jack said.

"Why not," Josh said, "You knew for ages I was planning on it. Sure, Cody will hate me more but to be honest…I don't give a fuck."

"Just hope you don't regret it," Jack said, "I guess I'll see you later for dinner?"

"Yeah, you will," Josh said, "Chill out will you? I want this tattoo."

"Whatever," Jack said, "Call me when you're coming home."

"Will do," Josh said.

Jack left the room and headed back upstairs.

"So," asked Josh, turning to Corey, "What you having done?"

"You'll laugh," Corey said, blushing. Now that was a sight Josh never thought he'd see.

"Try me," he said.

"Well…Jesse probably told you…Friday morning….he…I…" Corey was looking at his feet, "'I kinda... bottomed"

"Why you so embarrassed?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows "You're talking to a bottom. Only way to enjoy man sex!"

"Yeah but... it's me," Corey replied, "The dick who hurt Jesse."

"And yesterday morning he hurt you," Josh said, "Cos the first time always stings. My ex described his first bottoming experience as a 'red hot coke can plowing him like a piston'"

"You know I didn't mean that," Corey said, a slight scowl on his face, "Like I hurt him emotionally'

"I know you did," Josh replied, "He's been at our house a few times crying. Vader's boy. something his Dad would approve of'

"Don't remind me. I hate that I'm the one who made it happen," Corey said.

"All in the past now, he's going around with a huge smile on his face," Josh said, "So, oh saviour of misbehaviour, how did it feel?"

"Felt…amazing," Corey said, "You do know Jesse is my first guy?"

"Yeah, I gathered cos it's taken you about 5 months to admit that you love him," Josh said, "So you know it's true then?"

"What's true?" asked Corey.

"Guys have a g-spot in their ass," smirked Josh, "Trust me. I bet you were a wailing mess."

"I kinda was," Corey admitted, "I never knew it could feel like that."

"If you're super nice to Jake he might do it again sometime," grinned Josh, "And you got so much more to lean about sins of the flesh."

"I'm willing to learn more," grinned Corey, "I just wanna say as well…sorry if I was ever a grumpy asshole to you as well…I'm trying to make up for my behaviour, really I am. At least start by making peace with Jesse's best friends."

"Kinda refreshing to hear his real name, too many Jakes, Matts and Jacks in this company," Josh said.

"So which ex are you referring to?" asked Corey.

"Richie," Josh said, "Ugh. First time I've talked about him in fuck knows how long."

"What happened?" asked Corey.

"What? Between Richie and me?" Josh replied, "Long and boring story. Basically, he said to me he fancied a 3way with Cody….I told Cody in jest. Richie found out I told Cody and literally cut me off. In the end I ended it the cowardly teen's way."

"Over MSN?" asked Corey.

"Nope, on Facebook," Josh said, "Low I know, but it just proved to me that I just cannot be with a younger guy. Not in a relationship anyway."

"Yeah but….c'mon, you're hardly old," Corey reasoned.

"I'm 32 next week," Josh sighed, "Debuted 11 years ago. I'm a veteran. I don't even feel I belong in NXT sometimes…not fair on all you guys, stars of the future. When's the last time your boy was on TV apart from that match you had together..?"

"I'm so glad I agreed to do that," Corey said, looking at the pavement as they continued walking, "Gave me the firework up my ass that I so desperately needed. Realised how much Jesse means to me."

"And later you got something else in your ass," grinned Josh.

"Quit it," Corey said, but he was smiling. He adjusted his baggy Ramones sleeveless top.

"Parlor's on the next block," Josh said, "Got a lot of my ink done here. Didn't realise Jack lived so close to it."

They finally located the tattoo parlour and headed inside. A large, built man with spiky hair and arms covered in ink reminiscent of the Undertaker's appeared and smiled when he saw Josh.

"Well hey there," he said, "Long time no see."

"Same to you Dustin," Josh said, hugging the fearsome-looking man, "Getting some new ink for the collection."

"What can I do ya for today," said the artist.

"Don't laugh," Josh said, and he got his iPhone out, showing the artist the screengrab of where he was inspired for his desired tattoo.

"Suppose it's better than joining Vince McMahon's kiss my ass club," the tattooist quipped.

"Mine's much nicer," sassed Josh, "And it's this cheek. Make sure you remember it."

Corey watched this exchange with interest. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Josh and that burly, jacked tattooist were old partners.

As the tattooist left with Josh's phone through the door at the back, Josh turned back to Corey.

"You've had him," Corey said simply.

"That obvious, huh," Josh said, "Ages ago. When I got my sleeve done. We're talking like 5 years ago plus. And perhaps a couple more times since when WWE had Raw or Smackdown round here and I got bored. Pretty hung. He worshipped my ass."

"Might prefer mine," smirked Corey.

"You're getting one on yours?" Josh asked.

"You didn't ask," Corey said.

"What you having done?" asked Josh.

"The letters JW, in a heart," Corey said, blushing a little, "Right cheek. Somewhere only he can see."

"Awwwww!" cooed Josh, "That's adorable! Funny thing is, I used to joke that Cody had a dollar sign tattooed to his ass cheek. Is Jake getting ink?"

"He said there's no need, but I want to," Corey said, "I don't think he believes that I do love him. I do. I want you to know that cos I know you think I'm an asshole."

"Well…I…" Josh was embarrassed.

"I could tell when I showed up at Korpela's home you weren't exactly happy to see me," Corey went on, "Soon as I get my ink done I'll be out your hair."

"Don't be like that," Josh said, "And I don't think you're an asshole. I did. Cos can you blame me? Jake was fucking ripping his hair out cos of you."

"I know..I know…I deserve it….I would have made him go in me dry…" Corey said, "I wanted him to make me hurt…make me feel what I did to him."

"What good would that have done?" asked Josh, nodding to the burly tattooist who was beckoning him through the door, Corey following him in.

"Okay Lombie," the tattooist said, now wearing plastic gloves and needle at the ready, "Take your pants off."

"Oooh," giggled Josh, "In front of my buddy, who do you think I am?"

Corey definitely noticed the tattooist staring appreciatively at that small, round, bubble ass as Josh undressed his lower half and lay on the bench on his stomach. Even Corey had to admit, Josh had a great little ass. Especially for a guy in his early thirties.

"Oh by the way Dustin," Josh said, "After you've done me, my friend's come for one too. Also on his ass."

Corey shook his head. Josh was a flirt and a half.

* * *

Both men left the parlour about two hours later, each of them walking slightly awkwardly, their respective ass cheeks still smarting from the needle.

"I'm gonna call Jesse," Corey said, "He can give us a ride…if I walk back, I'm gonna pass out."

"You're covered in art, must be used to it by now," Josh said, "Mine hurt more, brighter colour!"

He had certainly defrosted his attitude towards Corey today…getting tattoos together was definitely a good no-homo bonding experience for both men. Josh had learned that underneath his Stay Down persona and wild dress sense, Corey was a bit of a softie really. And whenever he mention Jake, his eyes sparkled. Josh was definitely happy to admit that he'd got this guy wrong.

Josh lit a cigarette as they perched on a sidewalk bench, each man stifling gasps of pain as their tender behinds made contact with the hard surface.

"You should quit," remarked Corey.

"Why?" asked Josh, "Hey…look."

He pointed to a pizza parlour opposite where two men were just leaving. One with a turned baseball cap, the other bigger and quite smartly dressed, carrying himself a little gawkily. Briley Pierce and Oliver Grey. Josh would recognise Oliver's gawky walk anywhere, bless him. He stood and waved. Oliver caught his eye and waved back, before making his way across the road, hand held in Briley's. Briley just looked like Dolph Ziggler dressed up as John Cena circa 2004 in those clothes. There were some days where little Josh couldn't believe the resemblance between Briley and his elder, bleached blonde brother.

"Hey hey," Josh was hugging Oliver, grateful to stand more than anything, "Lunch date?"

"Just pizza," Oliver said, "Stealing Jake's man already?"

"Can it bitch," Josh smirked, "No…he wanted to hang out. Came with me while I was getting my new ink done actually."

"You actually did?" Oliver said.

"Not only that," put in Corey, "Turns out he's had the fucking tattooist as well!"

"No surprise there," Briley chimed in, "Should start calling Josh Adim. Cos everyone's 'ad 'im!"

"That was poor," Corey smirked, "Stick to writing Nemeth, your jokes suck."

"Better than yours," hit back Briley, "Says the guy who still owns a fucking record player. Oh by the way Josh, news from the bro. You aware that your buddy Rhodes is back? And he's fancying himself as an artist now."

"No….I wasn't," Josh said, face falling notably, "What do you mean by fancying himself as an artist?"

"All my brother said in his last text," shrugged Briley, "Just said to tell you. So let's see the ass tat then."

"No fucking way, you can wait until training!" Josh said.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: Sunday Night Heat taping – for 19 October 2007 show.**_

Josh Mathews was sat in gorilla, not too far from his boss, watching the match take place in the ring. His new best friend, the young, second-generation rookie, Cody Rhodes was facing Sean Daivari in a one-on-one bout for the C-show, Sunday Night Heat.

Cody had only been signed to WWE for 3 months so far, but he and Josh had become fast friends and were virtually inseparable. Even when Josh wasn't needed for shows, he would still travel with the ravenette to support Cody. He'd even offered to pay for his own travel and hotel rooms to keep Vince happy but to no avail. The little man guessed that maybe it did pay to have friends in the right places. They always roomed together, rode together regardless of the schedule.

A few superstars, divas and road agents had assumed that the boys were dating. Both Cody and Josh had vehemently denied it. Victoria had even said to them both that they'd make the most adorable couple! As did Mickie James. And Candice Michelle.

Josh kept checking his inside jacket pocket, in which was concealed a pen and a pink and blue notebook.

This was known as the Slam Book.

If Vince or any of the other powers that be found it, he and Cody would be in deep shit.

Backstage politics and you-scratch-my-back mentalities were rife unfortunately in this company. Especially with all the egos, legends and superstars scrapping for pushes and TV time. Cody and Josh had decided to keep out of it, and any wrestler, male or female, or road agent, crew member, promoter, whatever…who irked them in some way….went in the book.

Both Cody and Josh had a shared love of the teen comedy Mean Girls, and the idea of course came from that film, except that the boys had decided that 'Slam book' was a much more appropriate name than 'Burn book', given their line of work! And true to form, anyone who made the 'Slam Book'…well, they got slammed. Once Cody had shaken off his nerves and grown more comfortable with road life and being a main roster competitor, Josh had seen his friend's true personality shine through. A sweethearted young man but with a big mouth and bigger bravado….and a truly caustic tongue when it came to insults. Josh thought he could be a bitch but he'd definitely met his match with Cody. He would NOT want to get on the ravenette's wrong side, having witnessed it first hand.

But Cody could never hate Josh. He'd known from the first day he saw the smaller, older, spiky-haired man, that he wanted this guy as a friend. And he too, was impressed by, as well as terrified of, Josh's own venomous tongue.

There had been more than one occasion when either of the boys had gone to bed with some nameless trick after a night out and the guy had not delivered in the bedroom….like about a fortnight after his debut - the musclehead who'd hit Cody up at a grubby smalltown bar, and then turned out to suffer from premature ejaculation problems….as well as following through whilst inside Cody.

Josh had spent breakfast the next day howling with laughter as Cody tore the guy to shreds to him. That occasion, Josh had brought a portly, older gentlemen back to his hotel room, who despite lacking in looks had bought Josh drinks all night and taken great care of him in bed.

But anyway.

Right now, Josh watched Cody hit a sick snap DDT, which he'd christened the 'Silver Spoon DDT' on Daivari, who sold it pretty damn good. The black trunk-clad boy floated over into a cover, crossing his beautifully smooth legs over Daivari's silver-clad one…1,2,3…ding ding.

Josh was most impressed with his young friend's ring ability. Fluid, graceful…the kid had a bright future ahead of him. Josh just hoped once Cody got his first title, he wouldn't get left in the dirt.

As his bikerish rock theme played once more, Josh watched Cody celebrate his win as Daivari walked unsteadily up the ramp and through the curtain, totally ignoring him as he walked by, his sparkly and baggy trousers glittering under the small backstage lights.

A minute or so later, Cody appeared through the curtain, sweaty but satisfied with his match, and smiled when he saw Josh waiting for him.

"Hey!" Josh grinned, hugging his young friend, "Another win, kept that quiet!"

"For now," Cody said, hugging Josh back, "Still keep losing to Hardcore Holly."

"Paying your dues, right?" Josh said, "Smoke?"

"Why not?" Cody said, linking his arm in Josh's. This was how close they'd become already. Josh was beginning to see Cody as his younger surrogate brother , and Cody definitely saw Josh as his adopted elder brother too.

The boys headed down a corridor and out a fire escape, and as soon as they got outside, Josh reached into his suit jacket pocket and handed Cody his cigarettes back. Cody drew one out and then offered the pack to Josh who took one anyway despite having his own with him.

"So," Josh said, sparking up, "Fancy checking out that club tonight?"

"Honestly," Cody replied following suit, "A night in sounds better. Need to rest up before Raw tomorrow."

Unlike Cody., Normally the young second-generation wrestler never turned down a night of cheap, lurid drinks, sweaty shirtless hot men and dancing the night away.

"Not like you to turn down a chance to shake that booty," remarked Josh.

"I've got a match that could make a name for myself tomorrow," Cody replied, "Don't want to ruin it with a hangover."

Josh understood. Young Cody was going up against the veteran Hardcore Holly tomorrow on Raw for the third or so time, and rumours were Bob was going to put Cody over.

"Awww," he said, "Shall we watch Mean Girls for the millionth time and pick out more good insults to use on the pricks in the locker room?"

Cody's face lit with his beautiful smile.

"Got the DVD in my bag."

Josh put out his cigarette and then lit another. Cody did the same a minute later, his tanned, smooth skin slightly goose-pimpled with the chill of the evening air. Cody often did this, hang around in nothing but his ring gear, even if the weather wasn't Floridian sunshine.

"'I didn't realise Daivari was gonna drone on and on," Josh remarked, taking a drag and breathing out the smoke through his pink lips. Daivari had cut a lengthy promo before the match which had dragged a little.

"I got bored," Cody said simply, "Decided to get the match started earlier then planned."

"Daivari...he got slammed for it," Josh grinned, tapping the cover of the pink and blue notebook he kept safely in his waistcoat pockets.

Cody smirked in approval.

"Needs to shut his troll like mouth," he said.

"I didn't use that," Josh said, handing the book to Cody, "You HAVE to add that in!"

"Got a pen?" asked Cody, stubbing his cigarette out with one graceful stomp of his black-booted foot, and opening the book to the page with 'Shaun Daivairi' written on it. Underneath in Josh's handwriting was _"cuts promos that could send dogs into comas."_

Josh reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a chewed blue biro, handing it to Cody.

"Was it really necessary to put Candice in?" he asked.

"'She's nice, but should've stuck to Playboy," Cody said, shrugging.

"I think she can really go in the ring," Josh said of the former Women's Champion, "If you want a talentless playboy hoe...Ashley Massaro."

Cody nodded as he continued to write in the book.

"Each to their own opinion Josh," he said, "And ohmygod... Massaro needs to realise that dressing like a rocker doesn't mean you can wrestle."

"Distract the men by flashing her hooha you mean," sniggered Josh.

"That too," agreed Cody, "The only thing good about her is her entrance music. You'd rather watch a band perform that then her"

Ashley had dissed Layla for being a generic heel diva with nothing to offer on ECW apart from taking off her clothes. So Josh and Cody had the knives out for her.

"Hell yes," Josh said.

Cody finished whatever he was writing and shut the book.

"Daivari, and now Massaro, have been slammed."

"Dykstra hasn't managed to get himself on the centrefold anymore yet," Josh noted.

One of their sworn enemies in the locker room was Kenny Dykstra. He called Cody a fag on the brunette's first day and already hated Josh for being openly gay, saying that fags don't belong in the squared circle. The boys had four pages worth of 'slams' on him. It was better to keep their mouths shut and let the book do the talking – that way, no worry of ending up in court.

"Kenny is boring enough without writing another essay," Cody remarked, "This isn't English class."

"Oh," Josh said, "And he's got a small prick. Saw it in the showers."

Cody smirked.

"Why haven't we written that before!" he grinned, duly writing it in.

"Might explain why he's such a little shit," sneered Josh, "Emphasis on LITTLE."

"How big is it?" asked Cody, "Smaller than my pinky?"

"Yup, couldn't satisfy a mouse's ear."

"That's an insult to mice everywhere but it's going in the book!" Cody declared, eagerly scrawling away at the once-more open book.

They knew that as grown twenty-something men they really should find more mature ways of dealing with annoying co-workers, but it was less likely to get them into trouble….unless the book went missing or got stolen.

"Oh, and add Coach," Josh said, "Taking my fucking spot on commentary. Again."

Josh got so frustrated with how he was more often at te last minute replaced with Jonathan Coachman on commentary. He always thought he was meant to be the Heat commentator.

"Seriously. Why aren't you on heat every week? Or one of the main shows?" Cody said, writing once more.

In the book, on a clean page, he wrote. _'JONATHAN COACHMAN: Coach is, a talentless hack whose voice is worse than nails on a chalkboard'_

"Oh and add, " Josh said, "Thanks to DX spraying it, we now know his ass makes the Great Plains look like the Rockies."

"See, this is why we're best friends," Cody said, "We must share a brain."

"We're best friends cos we're fabulous," corrected Josh with a grin.

"Don't see me arguing."

"We're famous and flawless." Finished Josh.

Yes. The signature LayCool catchphrase was actually originated by Josh and Cody (when drunk) and then seeped into their sober, daily working lives. Layla had said it was so adorable the way they were like a pair of schoolboys together, and she'd pitched the phrase to Michelle and Creative as a secret tribute to her boys when she wasn't on the road or on the same brand with them.

"So, hotel then?" asked Cody, walking back into the arena.

"Already walking," Josh said, "You might wanna change though bebz."

Cody pouted. "Why? I look sexy like this."

Josh knew this was coming. Cody was such a show-off. But then again he had a hot body to be proud of.

"Yeah you do," Josh said, "But its a bit chilly out. But then again, why hide those legs?"

"I'll stick a jacket on," Cody said obstinately, "But the legs are staying on show."

"Damn right. Wish I had your legs...ahh to be young again." Josh sighed.

"'You're 26 shut up!" Cody said.

"'Four years off 30," Josh said, "Well…three after next month. By the way...you make skinning the cat look so graceful."

"Thanks," Cody said, "Let's go."

"Sure babe," Josh replied.

Once they made their way back to the hotel, (Cody true as his word, only wearing a jacket over his ring gear, causing several stares in the parking lot and the lobby) the boys threw their sports bags into the corner, Josh removing his waistcoat, tie, suit jacket and shiny black shoes, before kicking back on the double bed. They didn't help quash the backstage rumours of them being a couple by always sleeping in double rooms.

"Sure you're not uncomfortable in those trunks?" asked Josh as his friend threw his tanned, athletic form on the bed in front of him, still in full ring attire.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Why? Want me to take them off?" he asked.

Josh hoped he was joking!

"Whoa whoa..." he said, backing up a little.

"Only kidding Josh," grinned Cody, his blue eyes glinting mischievously, "I'll change into something more comfortable now."

"You don't have to...," Josh said, before smirking, "Anyway, then the room will stink of your sweaty balls!"

"Like it smelt of your loose hole last week after your conquest?" hit back Cody.

"You were giving me a run for my money next door bitch!" Josh retaliated, "Your trick in the club last week...total vapid circuit boy but nice bulge."

"I was still bigger than him." Cody said proudly.

"Sounded like he was enough to keep you happy," replied Josh.

"He was. He was happy to get a hung bottom too."

"You could do some damage," Josh said, pointing to the front of his friend's trunks. They literally had a warts-and-all kind of friendship and enjoyed play-flirting with each other. Josh felt like he'd known Cody for ten years rather than a mere three months.

"But bottomings more fun!" Cody said.

"Real talk!" Josh said. Another LayCool phrase which was actually one they used first!

"It's coz we're fabulous girl," Cody said, crawling across the bed to get his laptop out, "Should we stick this DVD on then?"

"Yeah," Josh said, turning around to make himself more comfortable, "I'm hungry. Couldn't get much in Catering, big fat Miz hoovered it up."

Neither of them could stand the reality star-turned wrestler. A douchebag with zero ring skills and a big mouth.

"He would," Cody said, "Fucking vacuum when he sees food. Order a pizza?"

"'Yeah. Is today a carb day?" asked Josh.

"No," Cody said, "But nothing beats pizza and a movie."

"Especially when its with my bestie," Josh said.

"Yeah," agreed Cody, "Especially with your bestie.'

"If the room service guy's hot," Josh grinned, "Should we...?"

"It's room service. They're never hot." Cody said.

"Nah. Usually the concierges...the receptionists are gay but usually acid queens."

"Wonder if we'll meet one of those during our time in the company," Cody said, shuffling about on the bed some more, "For however long we stay here."

"What? Acid queens?" asked Josh.

"Totally."

"I'd say Dykstra does a pretty good job," Josh snarked.

"Nah. Needs to be a whiny little bitch who will do anything they can to get what they want," Cody said, "Dykstra's just a dick with a small dick."

"Yeah. What the fuck was Mickie thinking..." Josh began.

"Perhaps the best female in this company to date. Even if she is psycho," Cody cut in.

"I'm sorry though," Josh said, "That skirt she used to wear in the ring..."

"Slam the outfit rather than the wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"We're so Regina George it's no longer funny," stated Cody, after writing '_Mickie James' skirt belonged in a school cafeteria wiping tables rather than on the curves of a talented female_.'

"You got better skin. And better legs. And a more pert booty than Rachel McAdams," Josh said.

"She wishes she could have these legs," Cody said smugly, crossing one over the other.

"They'd make Stacy Keibler jealous," Josh grinned.

"I should've done Stacy's entrance." Cody huffed.

"Yeah you should," Josh said, "And while you're at it...your theme should be 'With legs Like That' Sorry Maria, I like you...but nah...your legs don't go on for days girlfriend."

"She's pretty though," Cody said. "But that hair colour can't be real!"

"D'ah," Josh said, "Still, better than Melina. Fountain pen ink is not hairdye."

"Poor Johnny," Cody said.

"Oh please," Josh sneered, "His balls are in her panties."

"Why do you think I said poor Johnny!" Cody grinned, "I feel sorry for the person laying that."

"He probably has to ask before he can shoot his wad," Josh chuckled.

"She'd be like 'if you get me pregnant then your balls are fed to dogs'" Cody laughed.

"I really don't want to think about them fucking," Josh said, "Room service are gonna think you're my rent-a-twink for the night."

"Please?," Cody snarked, "You're super skinny yourself!"

"Not as thin as I used to be...I need to up it in the gym," Josh sighed, looking at his slim form, "And I'm not the one in tiny black trunks and not much else."

"You could be.," Cody said, shuffling up the bed, "One day. It'd be a story everyone would like. Commentator turned wrestler."

Josh smiled, his cheeks slightly pink. "You're sweet," he said, "But nah, my time's gone. Closest I'll get to working a match was that thing a few years ago with Booker, JBL and Orlando."

"You could do it Joshy!" Cody said eagerly, "Wouldn't you rather take this chance now then regret it. If not, you should do it because you need to do something before you're 30."

Josh was touched. Cody didn't have to say that. Cody had a good career lined up and was already popular with fans, so to Josh this was a big compliment.

"You really are sweet," he said, "Okay. Maybe I'll train with the guys or something. or the Divas. Get them to practice moves on me."

"But not Melina," Cody said, "If she's touched you'll get aids."

"Blech!" sassed Josh, "Her faj probably has teeth. If she wasn't such a disgusting trashbag hoe I'd like her cos she's got ring and mic skills by the bucketload."

"Such a shame, everyone good in this industry is a complete tool and twat." Remarked Cody.

"Yeah," Josh said, mock coughing, "Cena *cough*"

"Oh hush now," Cody said Just because he's licking Vince's arse doesn't make him bad... oh wait, it does!"

Josh found it so adorable that Cody was using British vernacular without realising. Layla was rubbing off on him.

"You using British English; that's adorable," He said, "Lay's having an effect on you. And Cena's just a circuit boy. All muscle and wisecracks, not much else below the surface."

"To be honest, with that body he'd be good for a ride though," Cody said, "For a fangirl."

"I'd ride it until my legs gave out," Josh said, "Just to say I had."

"You should."

"Please. Like Cena would even touch a third rate commentary boy!"

"Cena just wants willing. Have you seen him stare at all the jobbers asses?"

"I've seen him scope you out – you wiggling that pert little tush in your blue sports thong in the locker room," smirked Josh "All eyes on you."

"He's not getting me," Cody said, folding his arms, "Even if his biceps are like machine guns."

"Wouldn't you like to get your legs around that neck though?" asked Josh.

"If you were desperate," Cody said, "All he is, is just a body builder that's doing well as he's probably taken the boss in the butt."

"Eww" Josh said, grimacing, "Bodybuilder doing well? Surely you mean Roidtista? He's either a closet case or has a very, very small penis."

"Hey," Cody said, glaring at his best friend, "Don't diss Dave. He could wear me like a sleeve. Aggressive in the ring, must be aggressive in bed."

"You do like your power tops," remarked Josh, "But then so do I. Bet Batista could screw you...fill your hole up...and still have enough energy to do me after."

"That almost sounds appealing," Cody said, "Except he'd screw me, fill me up, and keep screwing me, because everyone knows I'm better than you."

Josh's mouth fell open in mock shock.

"Money. Mouth. Bitch."

"See who can get laid by one of the roster tonight?" asked Cody keenly.

"Thought you wanted a night in?" Josh said incredulously.

"Before we had this bet."

"You need to rest before Raw Coddles..."

"I'll make sure my fuck doesn't wear me out too much."

Josh playfully reached out and clung to Cody, wrapping his arms around the lean, solid perfect torso, still slightly sweat sheened. "Sorry...not moving from this bed!"

"Awww... ok," sighed Cody, "I'll spend my night with you then."

"You will?" Josh asked, "You're too sweet for words you know...you don't have to...you're young and horny after all..."

Cody shrugged. "Always tomorrow night. And I could get two guys in that space where you'll only get one."

"Slut."

"Don't make me slam you bitch."

"You love me really."

"I do," Cody said, a smile on his face and his blue eyes shining, he turned to face the small man. "Besties for life."

He grabbed Josh's hand and clutched it tightly.

"For life," agreed Josh.

"CUDDLE TIME!" giggled Cody, leaping onto Josh and squeezing him tight.

Josh squeaked in surprised but squeezed the more muscular young man right back.

"Tiny," stated Cody, "Short people are fun to hug."

Josh pouted. "Because its you I'll let it go," he huffed, not taking kindly to the jibe about his small stature, "Lispy."

"Me?" Cody said in mock horror, "Ooh somebody's got claws out."

"That's for implying I'm not a good enough fuck," Josh said triumphantly, folding his arms.

"Deserved that then," Cody admitted, "Early night?"

* * *

**November 25, 2012.**

Josh was sat in his bed, staring at the video on Youtube - Cody Rhodes vs. Daivari, on WWE Classics. He remembered the night after this show so well. Cody telling him he should start training to get back in the ring. Funnily enough, five years later, here he was, a wrestler once more. And Cody was his harshest critic these days. Amazing how times change. Josh hated himself but he sometimes wished Cody never got with Ted. Before Ted came along Cody spent all his time with Josh.

Josh forced those thoughts quickly from his head.

"Whatever," he said to himself, bitterly, "You just still can't admit that you want Cody in your bed."

Cody and he used to have such a playful, touchy-feely flirty friendship…in a way part of Josh resented Cody for toying with his feelings all the time. But when Cody eventually found out about Josh's feelings for him just before the little man had gotten with young Richie…Cody had been so sweet about it, determined to make Josh feel better about it, and even Ted wasn't bothered. But then gay pride happened of course….Josh could even pinpoint that it was when their friendship started to decay. Maybe Cody enjoyed the kiss as much as Josh did…

Josh looked down at his tiny briefs, stretched to breaking point. It was his birthday, he didn't care. He peeled them off and spread his smooth, slim legs.

In his mind's eye he pictured Cody….pinning him to the bed. Kissing him…possessing him, taking care of him.

'_Oh Joshy….'_

Josh was so lost he could hear the voice clear as day….he was whimpering as he fisted his cock. He turned back to his laptop…flicked through his saved pictures. That infamous photo of Cody from his random Smackdown match in 2010 against JTG….where outline and bulge were clearly visible. Josh would give anything to be fucked by that. Josh began to suck on two fingers on his free hand and moved between his legs, moaning as he entered his own warm heat, imagining it was the meat Cody packed between his model legs. It was too easy to fantasise.

Josh continued….lost in this pleasurable fantasy…his heart pounding painfully in his chest….prodding his own sweet spot inside him..

"Oh CODY!" he squealed as he came hard over himself.

Jack Korpela was about to knock his buddy's door, armed with a card and present. He heard everything.

Perhaps it might be better to come back later.

Josh looked down at his supple, toned torso, covered in his release. In a way vocalising it had been so cathartic. Mike, bless him…had been a great friend in Josh's hours of need. On Mike's final night, Josh had cried in Mike's arms once more about how much he missed Cody. Josh valued his ex's friendship more than ever. He was disappointed Mike couldn't make his birthday drinks tonight, but Mike had been here for a week, and had mailed his present over, which had turned up yesterday.

Josh wondered what Cody would think of his new tattoo. He had done it partly to get a reaction from Cody, but as yet had not tweeted a picture of it. He'd sent one to Layla who had told him it looked hot, but she'd promised to not inform Cody.

And also, Josh had not done anything with Mike apart from the massage that had gone a bit far that day. Mainly to keep Jack happy and mainly because Mike was in a casual sex relationship with Jake Hager. Mike had come back that day VERY pleased with himself. He'd gushed to Josh that he'd found out he could fold himself in half and that Swagger had well and truly nailed him. Twice.

And Josh had also ignored any more messages from Wade Barrett. He decided to close that door too.

It was so sad, but little Josh was now going to save himself for Cody. No matter how good sex he could get from other guys, none could compare to Cody. Josh had pictured him and Cody together in his head so many times recently. Josh would break his topping ban just for Cody. If Cody ever asked him.

Josh sighed and sat up, wiping his abs down before padding out of the room into the shower.

Jack had come out his room just at the wrong moment. He couldn't help but stare. The round, muscular bubble ass, now bearing a magenta lipstick kiss on the left ass cheek. It was slutty but at the same looked hot on Josh. 32 today and did not look a day over 19. But hearing Josh moan Cody's name…all the times Josh had slagged Cody off to him since he'd been here?!

Jack stomped back into his room. He had a call to make.

"Happy birthday," smiled Jack as the small man padded down the stairs, his slim and supple body shown off in just a white vest and workout shorts despite it being November.

A glass of champagne and some Eggs benedict. Wow Jack was spoiling him.

"Thanks, that's real nice of you," Josh said, smiling as he sat down. Jack handed him a card and a small wrapped box, along with the package with Josh knew to be Mike's present.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, Josh missing the fact that the amiable smile on the other former commentator's face this time did not reach his eyes.

Josh tentatively unwrapped the box. A couple of boxes of ES underwear.

"Thanks" beamed Josh, "Sorry I'm hard to buy for….these are hot!"

"S'OK," Jack said, "All else fails, buy you underwear."

"Wonder what this is then," Josh said, beginning to unwrap the brown postal paper off the other package.

Wow.

A checked Armani shirt.

Mike still spent good money on him even though they were exes.

He opened the card, and with a pang, noted it was signed from both Mike and Maryse. And then Josh spotted another package hidden in the folds of the brown paper. Metallic pink wrapping paper. He tore it open. A small box bearing 'House Of Maryse'. Aww. She shouldn't have. Now Josh hated himself for the moment between he and Mike even more. A set of cufflinks. How sweet.

Josh was sat in the living room, drinking another glass of champagne that evening. Paige, Oliver, Briley, Jake and Corey were going to meet them at Pulse. He was awaiting the arrival of Layla, and, not so much, Brad Maddox. But he was still a guest in Jack's home, and Brad was a good friend of Jack, and Layla, and indeed the others, so any ill feelings he had towards the young referee, he'd push aside.

Josh looked very dashing. He was sporting his new shirt from Mike, the cuffs held by the new links from Maryse, a tie sent to him by his mother, and a waistcoat he'd bought recently. Dark black skinny designer jeans on the bottom half, and polished black shoes. He was ready to get his slutdrop on and party all night. He might be 32 but in his head, he was eighteen still. And he was gonna party like he was eighteen.

His heart raced as he heard a car pull up onto the drive. He spotted highlighted hair and shades, along with caramel skin.

"I'll get it," Jack said, "Sit down boo."

He padded out the room and Josh heard the door open and greetings get exchanged.

And in came Layla, in a fitted and lowcut black vest top and tight jeans with kneehigh boots, her blonder-than-ever hair in flowing waves. Flawless. Josh couldn't hide the pain that she was sans Cody but main thing was. She was HERE. With him.

"Hello you!" she beamed as Josh leapt into her arms, hugging her tightly, "Happy Birthday!"

"Birmingham crowd sucked," Josh said simply as they sat down, in reference to her appearance when Raw was in England at the beginning of the month, "Even though you had the British flag and stuff."

"Oh well, my name's not AJ," Layla shrugged, "Or Kharma or whatever. Don't care anymore to be honest. I'm never going to get Barbie cheers. The only time they give a toss is when I booty bump. Which I approve muchly of your use of."

"Well, sets me apart!" grinned Josh, "Thing is, so many of the guys fucking corpse so they always tell me off backstage!"

"Here you go," Layla said, handing him a big card and a present, "You don't have to open the present now…but please do the card."

"Sure," Josh said, tearing it open. He had to laugh. It was an enormous 21 card, complete with big badge.

"I know you don't want to think about being your age darling, and you could easily pass for 21," grinned Layla.

"Lay I fucking love you," Josh said, unclipping the badge before attaching it in pride of place to the left breast of his waistcoat.

"That's a gorgeous shirt," Layla remarked.

"Mike, would you believe it?" gushed Josh, "And look. House Of Maryse cufflinks!"

"Nice," Layla said, "You remember Bradley don't you?"

"Yeah, Jack said he was coming," Josh said.

"Honestly, he's great for a aprty, should be a good night," Layla said, "Bradley? Gonna come see birthday boy or not?"

"Keep your panties on," sighed Brad in his camp, southern accent. He was certainly dressed for the occasion, a flash slim-fit checked shirt, charcoal-grey waistcoat and matching tight, skinny-fit chinos with polished shoes. Competing with Josh already.

"Hi," Josh said, "Thanks for coming along."

"I can make any party memorable," Brad said confidently, "Happy birthday shortie."

Josh laughed a little uncomfortably but accepted the bottle of fizz Brad presented him with. Nice gesture, he couldn't argue with that, even if he'd like to argue with being called 'shortie'!

"You haven't this one slutdrop," Layla said, indicating Josh, "Most teens couldn't do it as well as him."

"I'm younger, fitter, and prettier," smirked Brad, "Birthday boy better put his foot forward. Right bitches, lets get filthy."

He picked up the bottle he'd just given to Josh and began to twist the metal cork guard. With a pop, it opened and he picked up the glass which Josh had just drained.

"Korpela, where's your hosting skills, why are there no ice or glasses!" declared Brad as Jack came in, taking his hand out of his chino pocket.

"Was just getting to them, keep your ass implants in," he sighed, going into the cupboard and taking out three other champagne glasses. He disappeared briefly before reappearing with a plastic ice bucket. He took the open bottle of rosé fizz Brad just opened and placed it in the ice bucket.

Josh poured another glass from the open bottle he'd already had, before proceeding to pour some for the guests.

"Thank you darling," Layla said.

"Cheers bitch," Brad said.

"Toast?" Jack said amiably, "Happy Birthday Josh, 21 plus 11?"

"As long as we don't party like it's 2001," snarked Brad.

"Happy Birthday," Layla cut in, the others following suit, clinking their glasses.

"Right," Jack said, once they'd all drained their glasses and the last of that bottle, "Just got a text from Paige, they're gonna meet us straight at Pulse, training dragged a bit."

"I just want to see what Graves is wearing now he's finally out the closet," Brad said, "Can't see that sideshow act in bootie shorts, can you Lay?"

"Bit harsh?" Josh said raising his eyebrows.

"Jake's going all-out," Jack said, "We're apparently gonna be gobsmacked by his clothes."

Brad sniggered.

"What? A pair of yellow chinos? Oh please, everyone knows what he dresses in," he said.

"Why don't you pour us the drink you bought Josh, hey Bradley?" Layla said, spotting the flash of annoyance on Josh's face.

Josh didn't half think Brad loved the sound of his own voice.

"So that promo you did on Raw," he said to Brad before he could stop himself, "Could they really not give you anything better to do after punching The Ryback in the balls other than the whole 'All I wanted to be was a WWE superstar' shit?"

"Hey, worked for me, fans like me," Brad retorted, "I'm pretty."

Layla laughed.

"Just tell him Bradley," she said.

"Tell me what?" Josh asked.

"Bradley here's been a very naughty boy," Layla said, "Next time you see Ryback…ask him about Hell In a Cell…."

"Don't spoil it Lay," whined Brad, "I hear you used to gross Ryback out with tales of your asscapades. Well you better get some new material cos on Hell In A Cell he was feeding ME more."

Josh almost dropped his glass of rose in shock.

What the fuck?

SO Ryback was gay?

"Yep," Brad said smugly, "I spent the night after my first pay-per-view under the Ryback."

"He;s not….you're making this up!" Josh said.

"I was next door and there at the arena when Bradley was hatching his plan," Layla said, "It was the play up an injury trick, one I believe you used once, Mister, remember?"

"Yeah but…" Josh said, "Ryback isn't…"

"He was after I was done with him," Brad said, "Tell you boys, and girl…he's like a machine!"

"And you knew this?" Josh challenged Jack who was chuckling in the corner.

"Of course," Jack said, "Just didn't want to tell you cos you've said how much you'd like Ryback up you."

"Out of luck gurl, he doesn't like twinks," Brad said in annoying singsong voice that for some reason was really getting Josh's back up, "And no, I'm not dating him. I just needed some action. Not like Ryan's gonna look twice at me now he's got that gawky virgin on his arm."

"And you didn't just happen to pick Ryback because he's also a Ryan?" teased Jack, totally ignoring the insult to Oliver.

"Well, that was a delightful bonus," Brad said, "Well, are we going partying or just gonna sit here like old women all night?"

"OK, we're going," Josh said.

Brad sat up and swaggered confidently out the room with Jack, leaving Layla with Josh once more.

"You OK?" asked Layla.

"Well….I don't believe that for a second that he got under Ryback!" Josh scoffed.

"He's not lying," Layla said, "If you and Cody weren't at each other's throats still, he would have been first to tell you, trust me. He and Bradley don't get on."

"Yes….Mike told me when he was here for the week," Josh said.

* * *

**Oh my. Wow. 13,500 words, I am so sorry this got so long! Joshy's birthday is going to overlap into Chapter 23 because there's some drama planned for it.**

**So Josh's mystery fuck….Wade Barrett. I think a couple of you had guessed it already though! LOL.**

**Sorry the flashback sequence went on a bit, but again, it was there to fill in background for the Josh-Cody story and also, it is the first scene that is totally equally co-written – KJ-Slashbug (Kyle) provided all of Cody's dialogue for that scene and I wrote all of Josh's plus the description bits. I didn't imagine baby Cody was quite such a sassy motherfucker that he's ended up as!**

**I know. Mike and Josh. They do still have that spark. But I assure you I have no plans of getting them back together like they were before. They will remain good friends (perhaps with the odd benefit...see what everyone wants). **

**It's no accident that Joshy is clearly missing Cody terribly as well. He didn';t just stop loving Cody when Richie came along. He just found it easier to cope with once he met the pretty young developmentaler cos it turned out Richie (initially) was more than just a hot fuck, but a nice boy as well. Even if it went badly wrong. Plus the Gay pride parade incident didn't help at all.**

**And finally we have the re-appearance of Brad Maddox, sassier than ever. And he's just getting started, because who else is going to be there? Briley..**

**I hope you enjoy this after a long delay! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Thanks again for liking the epic last one. This one is half overspill from the last and the drama is just beginning…..literally back from the brink, no leaps from C22._

_This is a pretty important chapter so I hope you like it. Yes another long one, I'm sorry! Smut. Drama. Verbal sex. You name it, it happens here._

_Josh and Cody's drama is about to hit boiling point. But I can't help but love the poor babies. Just admit your feelings you silly boys._

_Co-written again with KJ-Slashbug._

* * *

"So what happened between you and Mike then?" asked Layla, as she noticed the slight grin on Josh's face as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Josh, almost innocently.

"I know you," Layla said simply.

"Not much," Josh said, "It was just…at the end of the week, I'd been for a run, I was just feeling like crap, and was gonna go kill it on weights…Mikey was here still…we had an argument. There were words, nasty ones."

"He didn't mention that," Layla remarked.

"We apologised and stuff," Josh said, "And then, he offered to give me a massage."

"Oh I see," Layla said, lip curling.

"No, it was a massage!" Josh said, "He's good. Think Maryse must have taught him it. And then…he asked me to take my shorts off."

Layla rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she said, "Oh my God.."

"No! Wait!" Josh said, "He kissed me. And then we…kinda..fumbled."

"Oh Joshua….can you really not control yourself around men?" sighed Layla, "Especially exes who are meant to be in a relationship with a woman."

"And fucking blonde hunks from Oklahoma?" Josh said, "Mike made all the moves. And he didn't even get himself off. He just got me off."

"I don't need to know," Layla said, "Do you want more to happen with him?"

"No," Josh said, "Lay….Mike's my friend. We couldn't work as boyfriends. He's already done me a massive favour by covering for my thing with…."

"Yeah I know," Layla said, "But don't forget you lied to him about that. Why couldn't you just tell him who it REALLY was?"

"Because I think he'd be pissed and I don't want the information getting into the wrong hands."

"You mean, Cody?" Layla said, "Do you not think Wade needs to know he's been used as a cover story?"

"Yeah," Josh said, "I know he does. I'll tell him when I next see him if he finds out. But honestly. You-Know-Who really can't afford to have people knowing he fucked me."

"Was it worth it, one night with the big fish?" asked Layla, "I know I asked when you told me at the time…but…look who he's seeing. A future hall-of-famer."

"It was. And I thank you to remember Lay that it was HE who approached me." Josh said, "But I'm not interested in anyone else at the moment Lay."

He looked downcast.

"Darling, are you sure everything's OK?" Layla asked.

"No," sniffed Josh, checking to see that Jack and Brad weren't listening.

"Want to tell me now before you drink too much more?" asked Layla kindly.

"Yeah," Josh said, voice catching, eyes filling with tears. It was no use. The very thought of Cody now made Josh desperately sad. His eyes crinkled with emotion and a tear trickled down his cheek. He fiddled with the 21 badge on his smart waistcoat before sitting back down.

"I think I know," Layla said, "Oh darling…"

She hugged the small man tightly.

"Cry all you want," she said, "It's OK."

"I miss him so much!" wailed Josh, "I know it's partly my fault he hates me but I can't help it, Lay. I love him. I love him so much. I told Mike everything as well when he was here, he's been great….I don't want to be with any guy but Cody, Lay. I woke up this morning thinking about him. I don't wanna gross you out too much but I even….fingered myself imagining he was fucking me. Sorry to be so crude Lay but….I keep having like flashbacks, to our early days and stuff! The stuff with Richie worked as a distraction but I knew deep down that it's still Cody I want. He's my perfect man."

"I could have told you that the day you met him, your eyes just lit up…you were instantly so much happier when he made friends with you," Layla said, "Honestly….you've dealt with it so well, last four years must have broken your heart."

"THEY DID!" Josh sobbed, "I don't hate Ted, he's a really good guy. And he was so nice to me when he found out about me liking Cody. I don't want to hurt him. But all I think about now is Cody! What he'd feel like in bed with me at night…well I know that…amount of times we shared a bed on the road. It's like he knew all along!"

"Darling," Layla said, still rubbing his back sympathetically, "I don't think he meant to play with your feelings like you're thinking he was. Pride in May. That kiss. I might have been pissed on all the wine and cocktails like we all were, but I could clearly see how much both of you enjoyed it….his eyes said it all…..it was beautiful to see it…call me mushy, but it was. I've kissed friends whilst on the lash before…that was not a drunk mucking-about type kiss at all. You and him kissed like you loved one another."

"It was a fucking amazing kiss," Josh said, "Lay you know how much kissing turns me on. I wanted to go home with him and have mindblowing sex with him that day. I would have made out with him if Ted wasn't there, if I'm honest. Did you know one time when we were at yours, you remember, when you were still getting your knee healed up, and we came visited you? And then he made me go home early to go be with Mike? While you were making dinner, we were on the couch, and I nearly did something stupid."

"I heard every word," Layla said, "Cody thinks I didn't, but I did. If you two had gone upstairs and christened my spare room, I wouldn't have been surprised. I was more disappointed you didn't. I think, honestly. He wanted it to happen as well. That's why he put that whole palava of sending you to your man and stuff. Soon as you left, all he talked about was you."

"But he hates me!" Josh sobbed, tears starting to fall once more, "If he cared about me, he wouldn't call me a slut all the time, and rip apart my matches!"

"He's proud of you," Layla said, "I've heard him talking to Hunter when he thinks I'm not there. He says that you're wasted in developmental and he wants to see you on the main roster. And Hunter agreed with him. The boy is just a stubborn child who needs a good kick up the arse that's all. And have you not stopped to think WHY he calls you those horrible things?"

"No, because he's a mean bitch!" pouted Josh.

"No…Joshua. He's jealous." Layla said, "You know, before I went to the airport, I had a VERY interesting chat with Ted. Ted has told me, 9 times out of ten, when they're alone or calling one another…Cody always ends up talking about you. Ted loves Cody, but he also wants to see him happy. And Ted said that he thinks Cody has stayed with him for convenience. Cody loves Ted, of course…anyone can see that. But I think Cody really just wants to be with you, darling."

"Then why can't he just be nice to me?!" snapped Josh, "Funny way of fucking showing it."

"Because he can't bear the thought of you with any other guy," Layla said patiently, "Look at how quick he was to slag off Mike when you guys split up. Look how quickly he started bitching about Richie! Ted nicked his phone when we were chatting….his background is a picture of you. His passcode is 2511."

"My birthday," Josh said, heart racing, unable to stop the smile on his face.

"Exactly," Layla said, "I think you need to have a talk with young Cody pronto. Because like I said, I am not being Miss Mediator anymore. Now we'll end this talk and have a laugh tonight."

Brad Maddox stuck his head back around the corner.

"Stop crying birthday bitch, your mascara's running," he said, "Our cab's waiting."

"Yeah alright," Josh said, rubbing his eyes quickly, before standing up and linking his arm in Layla's, and following Brad out of the house towards a waiting taxi.

* * *

_**Flashback: Heat Taping, November 2007**_

_It was time for yet another taping of the C-show, Sunday Night Heat. In the arena parking lot, in a quiet corner, two pretty young men were stood having a cigarette. The smaller of the two was dressed in a suit, the other one in just green trunks, green ankle pads and bright yellow boots, despite the cold November air and the biting breeze that occasionally blew through._

_The two men were chatting animatedly about what they planned to do once the show was finished. Preferably involving alcohol, dancing and hot men._

"_How do you not feel the cold?" Josh Mathews said, spotting goose pimples all over Cody's beautiful legs. Cody did like showing his smooth, elegant pins off at every opportunity, and was always in his ring gear the moment they arrived at any arena for any show. _

_As they continued to chat, another young man, also in a suit, came shuffling shyly over to them._

"_Umm... excuse me... Josh... Cody?" the man asked._

_Jack Korpela, a former ESPN anchor now signed with WWE, often called the lower-level shows as well as presenting shows like Afterburn and suchlike._

"_Er...what do you want?" snapped Josh._

"_I just wanted to talk..." Jack said, blushing. _

_Cody and Josh were very much locker room queen bees by now, and with their vicious 'Slam Book', many lower-carders, referees and some announcers, especially young Jack, were scared of them. _

"_We don't do autographs," Josh sneered, sniggering cattily. He had no time for Jack. Especially as tonight, at the last minute, he'd been replaced at the announcer's desk by Jack so now had nothing to do tonight. What was the point of being paid to not do your job?_

"_What makes you think we'd want to talk to you?" spat Cody, regarding Jack as little more than something he'd just trodden in._

"_Especially as once again they've given you my spot," Josh put in sharply, taking a drag of his cigarette._

"_Which you don't deserve," chipped in Cody. He wasn't happy that his best friend was being fucked around by bookers like this._

"_I-I'm just doing what they ask me..." Jack mumbled, feeling more awkward than ever. He wanted badly to be liked by his fellow announcer and the son of Dusty Rhodes. Would make his working life so much better._

"_Ever heard of saying no?" Cody said, in a tone of voice that suggested Jack was educationally sub-normal._

"_I cant say no to Vince!" Jack protested, in horror, "I just wonder what I'd done wrong cos last episode I called with Josh he barely acknowledged me off script.."_

_Which was true. When he and Josh had last worked on Heat, when they weren't calling a match or forwarding angles, Josh literally ignored him, being more interested in his nails, or his can of energy drink etc._

"_You have the choice," Cody said, "Just not the balls. Which I doubt you have anyways."_

"_Have they even dropped yet?" Josh chimed in. Jack irritated him so much._

"_Of course not. They're non-existent!" Cody snarked._

_Josh howled with laughter. "Good one Codes!" he chortled, before turning directly to Cody so he was completely blanking Jack, "So...that club...what's the dress code cos it looks pretty hot."_

"_Like we'd stick to the dress code," Cody said._

"_No, cos we're flawless," agreed Josh, "What you gonna wear?"_

"_Just a second Josh," Cody held his hand up, giving Jack a look that could sour milk, "The kid with no balls is still here."_

_Josh rolled his eyes. Did that kid not get the message that Josh did not want anything to do with him, or did he have to spell it out?_

"_I'm...I'm sorry.." Jack said, almost pleadingly._

"_Go on. Shoo," ordered Cody, gesturing to Jack._

_Jack had no choice but shuffle away, his face burning with humiliation and eyes filled with tears._

"_Bitches," he spat as he left._

_Cody laughed to himself, apparently pleased with his handiwork. "Oh I do like picking on that kid."_

"_I wouldn't mind him," reasoned Josh, "OK at his job and all that but he's so...NEEDY!"_

"_Wait," Cody said, "Is he older than me?"_

"_Yeah he is Coddles," Josh said, "Doesn't look it but yes. 3 years older in fact."_

_Cody shrugged, a sassy pout now on his lips._

"_More fun to pick on then."_

"_You're terrible!" giggled Josh, "Book please."_

"_And you're right," Cody said, lighting another cigarette, and reaching into the back of his trunks to get the notebook, "He is needy. Well he needs his balls to drop."_

_He handed the book to Josh. Yeah, they always stored it either in Josh's suit jacket or Cody's trunks when backstage. Nobody could steal it then. Good job it was quite small._

_Josh began to write eagerly. '__**Jack Korpela. ESPN reject who still needs to hit puberty'**_

"_So what you gonna wear to the club?" he asked._

"_I like that insult," Cody said, after he read what Josh had written, "And I don't know. I'll probably plan when I get back."_

"_Knowing you, probably your ring gear," Josh snarked._

_Cody smirked. "Didn't think of that one."_

"_You're going to, aren't you?" Josh chuckled._

"_Probably."_

_Josh shook his head._

"_Your skin's covered in goosebumps! How are you not shivering?!" he exclaimed, "By the way bitch...you never told me what happened between you and that guy who was at the house show last week!"_

_Cody blanched all of a sudden._

"_Oh... that... you wouldn't wanna know," he said airily. Normally he and Josh shared their conquests in graphic detail. This one however, uh-uh. No way._

"_Tell me?" asked Josh, "I'll buy you dinner!"_

"_Respect my privacy Joshy," Cody said obstinately, crossing his tanned arms._

"_I told you about the guy from Gaydar who was the same hotel as us! Awww come on Coddles, thought we had our pact to tell each other everything...no secrets?"_

_Cody sighed._

"_We do! But this is... I don't wanna," he confessed._

"_Okay baby," Josh sighed. He went and gave Cody a big hug._

"_I have to warm you up," he said, "If you say you're not cold you're lying."_

"_Not even that cold Joshy."_

"_It is when you're out here in just trunks, a pad and boots," Josh said. _

_Cody shrugged again. "So? I've been fucked with the AC on the coldest possible."_

_Josh smirked back. He could easily outdo his friend on this one._

"_I've been fucked in snow. Trust me. Not comfortable"_

_Cody grinned. "Sounds hot."_

"_The guy wasn't," Josh replied, "Nice body. Nice cock. Total butterface."_

"_The way you described it," Cody smirked, "He sounds like Paul London."_

"_Bitch please," huffed Josh, "No, it was in Fort Wayne one time when I went back to visit my mom..."_

"_So a random?" Cody asked._

"_Yeah," Josh said, "Me and my parents went out for lunch...after wards...the waiter gave me his number."_

"_Should try someone on the roster," Cody said._

"_You know I already have," Josh said, "Numerous times. If I stuck to the roster I'd run of hot guys."_

"_So?" Cody shrugged, "You could bang a guy in every state. Look at you. Slim waist, pert ass, pretty face.."_

"_Managing OK so far!" pouted Josh, "But if you're throwing down a gauntlet..."_

"_From this day forward," declared Cody triumphantly, "Each of us try to get a bang in all fifty states."_

"_It's on," Josh said, "Competitive slutting, that's what I like to hear."_

"_Better idea," Cody said, "Every location from the shows."_

"_What...the town, city...or the arenas?!"_

"_Not in the arenas!" Cody said, "Just every location; try and get a fuck."_

"_Even if they're old, fat or poorly-endowed?"_

"_Oh no, have to be hot."_

"_Some nights all I fancy is a daddy or a bear," Josh said._

_Cody laughed a little nervously._

"_Nice to vary it," smirked Josh, "Plus vacant muscled circuit boys get so samey."_

"_I guess," sighed Cody._

"_Even if they're the best fucks." Josh finished to which his young friend nodded in agreement._

"_I'd be better," Cody said, folding his arms, "If I topped. I mean look at me, I'm hung."_

_He gestured to the front of his bright green trunks bearing a yellow 'CR'._

_His spiky-haired, older friend shook his head, laughing. Modest as ever, that Cody._

"_Not just the size," Josh said, "Gotta know how to use it. I've been with guys who are below average but still made me squirt."_

_Cody blushed a little as he realised what he'd said. He sometimes did fantasise about sex with his best friend and what it'd be like. Also, throwing this slutty bet down, he was intending to take his mind off what happened at the house show. And what was happening later tonight even after a night at the club._

"_You're a flirt sometimes, Cody Garrett Runnels," Josh said, shaking his head, "I think you need tickles for that."_

_And with that, Josh pounced on Cody and started to tickle him, peals of lisped laughter leaving those pouty lips as Josh's nimble hands tickled at the smooth, tanned skin anywhere he could reach._

"_JOSHY! JOSHY! THTOP!" Cody cried, through his laughter, "I'm ticklish!"_

_He managed to use his superior strength to fight the cute suited specimen off him._

"_And I've got too much skin on show!" he finished, standing and dusting himself down, "You'd tickle me anywhere!"_

"_Exactly," grinned Josh._

* * *

**25 November 2012**

The taxi had arrived at Pulse by now, and Josh and Layla took a seat in the comfortable chairs in the corner, while Jack and Brad headed to the bar.

Josh noted that since Brad had arrived, Jack had seemed noticeably quieter than before. He thought nothing of it, but Jack was always the life and soul of any NXT night out. (or night in, given his drinks cabinet)

"Penny for 'em?" asked Layla.

"What?" Josh said, frowning.

"Penny for them? Thoughts! You look miles away," she said.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about stuff," Josh said.

"Come on darling, I know you're upset, but don't let it spoil your birthday," Layla said.

Josh had been thinking back to when he and Cody used to bully Jack. Ironic really that the man Josh now considered his male best friend was someone he used to pick on at work for sport. Well at the time it seemed justifiable because Jack often replaced Josh on Heat but now Josh was truly ashamed of himself. When Jack had left WWE (or at the time, so Josh thought, before finding out Jack had gone to developmental) Josh had really tried to show he was sorry, and Cody had been really nice to Jack as well.

Well he'd done more than that, as of course Josh and Mike had bedded Jack. Well Mike watched Josh fuck Jack, and then Jack watched Mike fuck Josh. It had been a wild night.

"Party's here bitches," Brad announced, placing a pitcher of bright red cocktail on the table as he and Jack returned to sit down.

"What's in that?" asked Josh.

"Cosmopolitan," Jack said, "What else."

"Sorry we dumped you to find the seat," Brad said, "But Jack and I have a better chance of being served at the bar than either of you."

"They wouldn't serve Lay here anyway cos she's got icky breasts," sassed Josh, grabbing a straw.

"You kept the badge on?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrows.

"In case I pull," Josh said, "Don't tell them I'm in fact 11 years older! I'd be thrown out."

Layla shot Josh a look. She hoped he wouldn't overdo it tonight after what he'd told her. Last year he'd overdone it thanks to John Cena and Randy Orton.

"You wouldn't," Jack reassured him, "Pretty thing like you? Good for their business!"

Josh was checking his phone. 1 new message.

_**From: Jake Carter**_

_SUP BIRTHDAY BOI! BE THERE in 15 xx_

"Cake are on their way then, thank fuck," Josh said.

"We not good enough then, bitch?" spat Brad.

"No, I just worried people weren't gonna show up," Josh said.

"Only leaves two more," Jack said, tapping a text on his phone:

_**To: Oliver**_

_Where's you and the BF? X_

His phone buzzed almost instantly.

_**From: Oliver**_

_Patience. On way now xx_

"Briggles and Oliver are on their way then," Jack said, "Fuck, look at us, we've downed this pitcher between us already!"

Brad looked a little put out but still continued to drink.

"Night's young Jacques," he said, "One more round wouldn't hurt. Lay. Do the honours."

"They won't serve her, you just said!" Josh said.

"Bored now, want to party," Brad shrugged, "Hop it, Lay."

"Sure thing Bradley," Layla said, getting up and heading to the bar.

Josh was not liking how Brad was talking to her. He was sure it was just Brad's way and Jack said he was harmless, yadda yadda…still, there was something Josh didn't trust about that guy. Couldn't put his finger on it. Also, he was starting to remind Josh painfully of Cody back in the day. The sass, the confidence, the dressing to the nines. Brad was definitely dressed to kill. Josh reckoned Brad would pull a guy before he would tonight.

Josh's phone buzzed again.

_**From: Ted DiBiase**_

_Happy Birthday slugger :D Hope you're having a good night. Sorry we can't be there and sorry the card's late x_

That was sweet. But Josh just felt a horrible pang in his chest.

"Who was that from?" asked Jack.

"Ted," Josh said, "I wish Cody was here."

"Well," Jack said, biting back the bile that threatened to spew from his mouth, "I'm here."

"And me," Brad said, "Trust me. It's going to be an unforgettable night."

Layla returned at that point, bearing a tray of four cosmopolitans and, to Josh's shock and amusement, four bottles of Liquid Gold. Poppers.

"What?" she smirked, "You think I don't know that's what you boys sniff to have a good time?"

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "You can buy it over the bar now?"

"Always have in this place," Josh said, taking a bottle and stashing it in his pocket.

"This place really hasn't changed has it..." remarked Brad.

"Doesn't surprise me Bradley," Layla said, sipping her cocktail, "You've probably floored them with your dance moves numerous times."

Josh took his cocktail. He downed it in one. That will take some of the pain of his first birthday night out since 2006 without Cody by his side.

"And that's coming from a Heat dancer," Brad remarked, smugly.

Josh, now starting to already feel the effects of what he'd drunk all evening, reached into his pocket and pulled the poppers bottle back out. He tore the plastic seal off and uncapped It before taking a huge sniff.

The new tune by and Britney, _Scream and Shout_ began to play. Perfect. Just the thing to start Josh slutdropping.

"Ohh...yeah boi...that's done it," he said, feeling the rush to his head, "Right...shall we hit the floor?"

"Maybe later," Brad said.

Josh had already gone up onto the dance floor.

"Call this a party?" came a voice, "Where's birthday boy?"

Jake Carter was grinning as he perched in Josh's recently vacated seat. He was sporting a mesh vest and bright red chinos, and….Layla swore that guy had glitter on his face and on his impressively-sized arms.

"And just letting you know," came Corey Graves' rougher voice, as he pulled up a seat, looking very dapper in an open white shirt with black suit jacket, suit trousers and fedora hat on, "Oli's cab's just shown up."

"Oh ok... Thanks," Jack said, "Good to see him being responsible. Birthday boy's just gone off to dance by the way."

"Alone? Can't have that! Not to this tune!" Jake grinned, springing up. He spotted the petite figure of Josh, smartly dressed with a huge 21 badge on, shaking his pert ass with a couple of shirtless twinks easily 10 years his junior, to the pounding Britney tune.

"Go join him then," Corey smirked, leaning forward to kiss Jake who eagerly kissed back.

The second-generation former football player padded purposefully over to his friend and spanked the bubble ass.

Josh squeaked with surprise.

"Since when were we in 2001?" Jake grinned.

"Omigod HEY!" Josh declared, now happily drunk and hugged Jake. Jake looked fucking FLAWLESS in his view., "You cheeky bitch."

Now the song had finished and another one followed, Josh followed Jake back to their seats.

"Hey Josh, happy birthday," Corey said, giving the small man a one-armed hug.

"Thank you," Josh said, "Tell your boyfriend to quit ripping me for being so old."

"You are though," smirked Corey.

Josh pouted comically and folded his arms.

"I was born in the Eighties just like ALL of you!" he sassed, "Just wait until Vogue comes on, I could show you kids a thing or two about dancing!"

"Hey you guys," came the clipped RP accent of Oliver Grey as he pulled up a chair.

"OLIVER!" cried Josh, dashing over and almost leaping on the young English boy in another big hug. He was already well on the way to being wasted but he didn't give a fuck.

"Hey…boyfriend's coming in!" protested Oliver.

"Don't care, my birthday, my new bestie!" Josh said, not letting go of Oliver.

"Okay, well let me sit down!" Oliver laughed.

Josh linked his arm in Olivers and shuffled up along the corner couch.

Briley Pierce came padding down from the bar, two bottles of beer in his hands. He stopped dead when he spotted the young dark-haired man sat next to Jack Korpela. He'd know that floppy black hair and sassy manner anyday. His ex boyfriend. First time they'd really seen each other in person since Brad had left for the main roster. Awkward….

Brad looked up and his eyes were met with the man he'd left three months previously. He felt sick.

"Oh..shit.." Briley said to himself and quickly turned away. This exchange was not lost on Layla.

Nobody else seemed to notice though.

"Well hey ho there birthday boy," Briley said jovially, slapping Josh hard on the back, "And you might wanna lose that badge. Not 2001 now!"

"Just because he's pretty," smirked Oliver, taking his beer from his man and budging up so Briley could sit.

"Exactly," grinned Josh, "I am pretty."

"I need another drink," Brad said, ignoring Briley completely.

"Come with me Bradley, we'll do the honours," Layla stood up, eager to dissipate any drama that was threatening to ruin this party.

"This time last year I was being bought drinks by Cena and Orton," Josh said.

"Get used to it porcupine head, I don't do this normally," smirked Brad, standing up and straightening his grey waistcoat. He followed Layla to the bar…was he..yes..Josh noted Brad was definitely wiggling that beefy butt as he went.

"Those two old crumblies thought they could have another go on this flawless ass," Josh said, putting his feet on the table, "I was so drunk I passed out!"

"I really don't want to hear about the two top faces of WWE being inside your arse," Oliver said, shaking his head and necking his beer in one.

"Took 'em both baby," Josh said, grinning. What? Who else could brag about something like that!

"I always thought Cena is compensating for having a tiny penis," put in Jake.

"And Orton's just a walking washboard," Corey said, "Both sides. No ass."

"Matthew Polinski if you say you'd do Orton I'm crossing my legs until Christmas," Jake pouted.

"Washboard?," Jack put in, "Slim Jim with a face more like. And personality to match."

"Yeah, more like that," Corey said, "And Jesse White, of course I wouldn't. I have you."

"Jake, unlike Orton, has a booty," Josh said.

Within minutes, Layla and Brad had returned, two more trays of cosmopolitans.

"Got everyone a drink," the referee said, "Only know what one of you likes, so Lay ordered."

"Cosmo? Awesome," Jake said, taking his, "Not allowed these normally…go straight to my head."

"Yes I know," Jack said.

"Me too," Brad said, before turning to look directly at Briley, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Briley completely ignored him.

"Aww man, Layla, you got me another beer!" he drawled, "Quite looking forward to trying this colourful gay drink!"

"Last time you tried that," Jake said, "You barfed all over Korpela's carpet."

"And took hours to get out," Jack said. He shuffled around and whispered in Briley's ear.

"You just gonna ignore him? Your ex?"

Briley shot him a look.,

"Not in front of Joel!" he hissed back.

"Oli," Josh said, giving a full-on puppy-dog eyes expression to the muscular English boy, "I hear you brought something for me."

"Oh…that," Oliver said, "Ryan, pass me the bag..thanks…"

He took the bag from Briley and removed a foil-wrapped shoe box from it, placing it on the table before taking the lid off to reveal a square cake with 'Happy Birthday Josh' on it. Wow. The rugby player could BAKE? Josh was impressed to say the least. And touched. His mouth dropped open.

"Oh my…you didn';t have to!" he gasped.

"Wanted to," Oliver said simply, "And what? Any idiot can bake! All on the net! Oh, and Paige's card's in here as well."

Josh turned to Oliver and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you so much," he said, "That's so sweet of you."

He turned to look at Briley.

"Oh relax Briley, he's quite safe," he sassed.

Brad necked his cocktail almost in one as he watched this display. Great, the dopey English brat can bake. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. It made him sick.

"Need another," he said, getting to his feet again.

"Slow down Bradley…" Layla said.

"I'm twenty-eight," Brad shot back, "Can do what I want."

He sauntered back over to the bar. Josh saw him order what looked like a double vodka and down it in one. Oh great. He was sensing drama on the horizon. Jake Carter also spotted that and shared a look with Josh.

"Better," Brad said, sitting back down.

"Slow down Nicki," Jake said.

Brad flipped Jake off.

"You love it really," sassed back Vader's boy.

"C'mon Oli, come dance," Josh said, "Love this song."

"I'm fine, honestly," Oliver said.

The song ended.

And then.

'_What you looking at?'_

Josh would know that intro anywhere. He practically leapt to his feet, as did Layla.

"Wait for me!" she squeaked as Josh virtually legged it onto the dance floor.

'_Vogue! Vogue!'_

"Rhodes memories?" quipped Brad.

"Show me how to Vogue!" Jake declared, also getting to his feet.

"You?" Briley jeered.

"Well….did your bro not tell you the story about the night they got Kane, Tommy Dreamer and fuckin' Edge to Vogue?!" Jake said, grinning.

"Well yeah…" Briley said.

"Loosen up," Brad said.

Layla got in position next to Josh, who despite dancing, had a very sad look in his eyes. It was a bittersweet sight. A few twinks had decided to surround them and a couple were joining in, along with two men in their forties.

"So come on Vogue.." Little Josh was losing himself in the song, singing along to every word. He and Layla were performing the song's signature dance to perfection, drawing admiring glances across the club, whilst the larger Jake was gawkily but gamely copying everything they did.

_So c'mon vogue!_

_Let your body groove to the music, yeah yeah.._

"That looks like fun," Oliver said.

"Join them!" Briley said, slugging his beer, "Dare ya!"

"Why not?" Oliver grinned, getting up and going to join in. He too tried to copy, and actually, was doing the dance pretty well.

"You're a natural," Josh beamed at his young friend once the song had drawn to a close.

"Thanks," Oli said.

Two skinny youths, one in just the tiniest set of briefs, were giving Josh admiring stares.

"Someone wants your attention," Oliver said, gesturing to them. Josh turned to see.

"Too young, too fem, and obviously bottoms," he said dismissively as they all returned to their seats.

"When's a good song going to come on? You know, one from this decade?" complained Brad.

"Too good for the Queen Of Pop are we?" sassed Josh.

'_AH-Ah!'_

A remix of 'Your Body by Christina Aguilera. Brad fucking LOVED that song.

"Fuck yes!" he said, getting to his feet and erupting onto the dance floor.

"WOO!" whooped Layla, clapping her hands, "Move that arse Bradley!"

And move it Brad did, rolling his athletic body, shaking his beefy ass in every direction, even leaning against a few other revellers.

'_All I wanna do is fuck your body! WHOOOOAOOAAAH!_

_Tonight's your lucky night I know you want me! Whooaaaoohohohh!_

"And they call ME a ho?" Josh said, getting right back up, "Bitch you want a dance off? You got one!"

He was NOT going to be upstaged on his birthday night out.

He joined Brad, shaking his round ass, and even bent over naughtily in front of the two young guys who'd been checking him out during Vogue. Brad responded by mirroring everything he did and more.

"Who do you think's a better dancer?" asked Jake to the table at large as they watched the two men dance.

"Josh, easily," Oliver said, as Josh found himself being ground from behind by a skinny blonde twink.

Briley's eyes were transfixed on the maroon-shirted, grey chino and waistcoat-clad Brad however. His ex…memories…were stirring.

"Oh yeah," agreed Jake, "Boi can MOVE that booty! WHOOO!" He catcalled over to Josh.

"Now's not the time to Flair," Jack said.

"I taught him that," Layla said proudly, "Amount of times he's moved like that and gone home with some hot hunk."

Brad, still shaking his ass, looked over his shoulder at Briley. When he realised his ex was watching his moves, he smiled over his shoulder.

And Briley smiled right back.

"Snap out of it, Briley," Jack said.

"What?" asked Briley.

"You know what," warned Jack.

As soon as Your Body finished, another familiar opening sounded, this time the frustrated grunt of a young girl singer…..Cher Lloyd.

The DJ seemed to be reading minds tonight.

"Oh hell yes," Josh said, grabbing Jack from his seat.

"Brilliant!" beamed Jack.

"No stripping this time," put in Jake.

The other men left to hit the dance floor , leaving just Briley sat there on his own, which he was fine with. He left the dance moves to his more flamboyant, Money In The Bank winning elder brother!

Brad noticed that at once, and wandered back over, a determined look on his handsome face.

"Hey," he said, sitting right next to his ex.

"Hi," Briley said, a little awkwardly.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah."

"Saw you staring at me," Brad said, now really in Briley's personal space. He placed his hand in Briley's free one. Briley froze.

"Brent, stop it." He said.

"Stop what Ryan?" smirked Brad, now shamelessly running his hand up Briley's leg. He was a (well dressed) man on a mission. Lay his ex if it was the last thing he did.

"You know WHAT," Briley retorted. His body was responding to the touch and he hated himself for it, "Especially with Joel here."

"You really care about him huh?" Brad snarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I do!" snapped Briley.

Brad just smirked at him. "Then why are we about to kiss?"

"Oh are we now?" Briley spat, edging away slightly from the man he spent a happy 11 months with until August. But, before he could even react, Brad leaned in and pressed his soft, pouty lips to Briley's, stealing a kiss. Briley shoved him away.

"Brent back off. I mean it."

On the dance floor, Josh, who was still shaking his thang with Jack, Oliver, Jake and Layla, spotted the smartly-dressed Brad leaning towards Briley. What the fuck? He quickly turned to see if Oliver had seen anything. Luckily, Oliver was looking the other way and dancing with Layla. He marched over to the table. This was NOT happening. Not on his birthday. Josh KNEW Brad was a bad sort from the off. Oliver was Josh's friend. He was not down with that at all.

"Erm, what the FUCK was that?" he snarled, glowering at the handsome referee.

"Doesn't matter," Brad said snootily, regarding Josh with a look that could curdle milk and marching back up to the bar. The small man took Brad's vacated seat in front of a nonplussed-looking Briley.

"Briley! WHAT THE HELL?" he cried.

At that point Jack also came back over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He was kissing Maddox!" Josh said.

"Seriously?" groaned Jack, stealing a glance back at Oliver who was still dancing, "Thought you were over him?!"

"He got in my face!" protested Briley, "I did tell him to back up!"

"Go and tell him properly," Jack ordered, "You'll find him by the bar knowing him."

"I'm going for a smoke," Josh said, getting to his feet and walking slightly unsteadily away.

"I'll bring you a new cocktail," Jack said.

Josh gave him a thumbs up as he stumbled a little.

"Think he's getting wasted," Briley remarked.

"I'll make sure he's ok," Jack said "Go talk to your ex."

"Do I have to?" Briley complained, "Why did he have to come anyway ? I can tell he doesn't even like the guy whose party it is!"

"Briley. You can't hide anything from me," Jack said, "You're not totally over him are you."

"Course I am!" Briley snapped.

"Really?" Jack scoffed, "Every time we mention him, your eyes seem to light up."

"Guess not," Briley said, downing his beer and following Jack to the bar.

* * *

Outside in the smoking area, amongst the crowds of loud-talking gay men and hopelessly attractive girls, little Josh was sat in a corner, puffing on a cigarette, and sobbing. The air was just making him more and more drunk, and he couldn't get one train of thought to leave his head.

Jack stepped out, holding another cosmopolitan in one hand, searching for his fellow former commentator, and spotted the waistcoat and checked shirt in the corner, face red and tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook with alcohol-enhanced emotion.

"You OK?" asked Jack.

Josh shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Miss Cody?" Jack said simply.

Josh nodded.

"Come here," Jack said, pulling the older man into a hug.

"Doesn't f-feel like my birthday without him!" sobbed Josh into Jack's designer-clad chest, "I dont mean to sound like an asshole...I'm so happy you all came out...but...still Jack, I miss him so much!"

Jack scowled nastily, thanking fuck that Josh couldn't see. How thick was this guy?! Clinging on to Cody. It was sad. Desperately sad.

" You have us right now Joshy," he said, biting back his jealousy, "Speak to him if you want, but when he yells at you don't blame me."

Josh just sobbed in response.

"You'll be fine once you've had a sleep," Jack said, "Got you one more for the road."

"Thanks," Josh said. And necked it.

* * *

Back inside. Briley was stood at the bar between his ex and twostacked shirtless guys who he would have found quite intimidating if they weren't gushing about makeup and dresses with one of the ultra-camp barmen. Gay bars were one thing Briley never could get used to in his relationship with other men. Briley's only sign of being part of this community was a man in his bed. None of the culture that came with it. His straight (mostly) brother was camper than he was.

Brad had two empty shot glasses next to him and was currently downing his third tequila. Brad could drink many members of the WWE (except perhaps Sheamus) under the table.

"Steady on Brent," Briley said.

"You're not the boss of me Ryan," sneered Brad, "We're not even along to your little English boy."

Briley sighed.

"Don't blame me when they throw your ass out for being baked then." He stomped away.

Back on the dance floor, Oliver and Layla were still dancing together. It was the first time Oliver had really got to know the last-ever Women';s Champion and fellow English superstar since he'd signed.

"You should teach me how to dance, Lay," he said.

"No lessons, just wiggle your body," Layla grinned, "Picked up Vogue pretty easily unlike poor Jake, bless him...couldn't do it!"

"Oh well," Oliver said.

"Josh has been out there ages," Layla said, "I'm a bit worried."

"He'll be fine," shrugged Oliver, "He's a grown guy, and anyway, Jack's there."

"Yeah I know," Layla said, "But I also know that the little guy isn't happy at all."

Oliver nodded.

"You can tell he really misses Cody," he said, "He always talks about him and doesn't realise at training."

"And old misery guts misses him too," Layla said, "He denies it of course, but Ted tells me different."

"They should just talk one on one," Oliver said.

"You know Josh, and I know both of them, that'll never happen," Layla sighed, "You're so sweet to make him a cake. He loved it..his eyes lit up. Only time tonight he wasn't faking being happy. Oh no...I can see Bradley downing shots. He's not good after too much….that mouth of his is toxic."

Briley came over, hitting the dance floor for the first time that night.

Oliver beamed and melted into Briley's embrace, as Dolph's younger brother hugged and kissed him, Brad watching this entire moment from the bar, jealousy, hurt and upset in his eyes. Layla spotted Brad's fuming stare and decided to head over before the handsome referee kicked off in the middle of the club.

"I saw you shaking that booty with Layla," schmoozed Briley, groping Oliver's pert bottom, "Trying to outdance birthday boy were you?"

"Tried and failed," Oliver said, laughing adorably.

"I knew Mathews was a hot dancer...tales from the road courtesy of the bro," Briley remarked.

"You should have joined me," pouted Oliver, "Been much more fun."

"I don't dance," Briley said, shaking his head, "I should have guessed you could, way you move those hips whilst on my cock."

Oliver blushed but grinned.

"Tease," he said, "You OK with your ex being here ? It's a bit weird."

"I had no idea Korpela invited him," Briley said, "Dunno why, he hates Josh. I can see it in his eyes."

"It's fine right?" Oliver asked, worried, "I mean..we're together now."

"Yeah, we are," Briley said, "I'm just worried he doesn't get slaughtered…you think he;s a big mouth when he's sober, wait till you see him when he's wasted."

"He's got loads of empty shots next to him," Oliver said, looking over at the grey and red-clad figure of Brad, still sat moodily at the bar.

"Oh God," moaned Briley, "I just hope some horny chump snaps him up before tonight's over."

"Things are ok between you both? You're on good terms right?" asked Oliver. He couldn't help but worry. He was a nice boy and didn't like others fighting. And he too had misgivings about his boyfriend's ex.

"Sssh," soothed Briley, kissing Oliver, "Don't worry about him, he's a grown man."

* * *

Back at the bar, Brad was making quick work of a Jack Daniels on the rocks.

"Fuck," he spat to himself, downing the burning amber liquid.

"Come on Bradley, don't let him get to you," Layla sighed, sipping her orange juice. Probably best for her to be one of the less-gone members of the group. She was anticipating mopping up many men's tears later. Why did she do it sometimes?

"I'm jealous Lay, I'll admit it," Brad said.

"No more shots or spirits," Layla said.

"Fine," Brad said as a skinny, spiky-haired barman with a heavily-made-up face caught his eye, "Smirnoff Ice please."

He took the bottle of frosty-white alcopop and then took a huge swig from it like it was grape soda.

"I think you've had enough," Layla said firmly, snatching it from him.

"Fine," huffed Brad and his eyes now looked very sad, "He's not even talking to me Lay."

"Bradley not now," sighed Layla, "You know you can't.."

"Can't WHAT?" spat Brad, snatching back his Smirnoff Ice and draining the leftovers.

"Get back with Briley."

"Why not?" protested Brad, "I love him. And even if he doesn't say it, he loves me. He couldn't take his eyes off me when Christina was playing. I saw him staring."

"Half the bloody club was staring," Layla said.

"I don't care about half the club," Brad said obstinately, "I care about this one person."

"Bradley," sighed Layla, "You can't. He's..he's moved on."

"He hasn't," Brad said, straightening his grey waistcoat, "I can prove it."

"How?"

"Watch me," Brad said, standing up and striding over to where the DJ was. Layla just put her head in her hands.

* * *

By now, little Josh was back in the bar, seemingly in better spirits and was dancing alongside Oliver, while the hideously cheesy 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction was playing.

"Happier now?" asked the young Brit.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Cool," Oliver replied, "You really gotta teach me some of your moves."

"No teaching, just move," Josh said.

Oliver continued to dance, "See, I just look stupid."

"No you don't!"

"Even Corey's better. And he can't dance at all."

"You picked up Vogue pretty easy," Josh said, or rather, slurred, "Better than Jakey. What's with old Minaj butt anyway? Propping up the bar all night"

"Hell if I know," Oliver shrugged, "C'mon. Let's dance with Jake and Corey and Jack."

"I will when this crappy boyband stops playing," Josh said, "What happened to real music? It's my birthday...I demand more Madonna!"

"I'll go ask," Oliver offered, "Showing your age there though."

At that point the opening to Madonna's hit 'Girl Gone Wild' started to play, and literally, loads of queens erupted from the bar onto the dance floor.

"NOW you're talking!" beamed Josh, "C'mon care bear!"

"Okay," sighed Oliver. He hated that nickname.

* * *

Back in the corner, Brad staggered back over and sat back down in front of Briley. If at first you don't succeed…

"Surprised you're still standing," scoffed Briley.

"You know I drink when I'm upset," Brad said, "Or when I want something."

He shuffled closer to Briley once more.

"Whoa…" Briley backed up instantly.

"You still love me Ryan," Brad went on, still shuffling, "Otherwise you wouldn't have had your eyes fixed on me for the whole four minutes of Your Body."

"So was every faggot in this fuckin' bar!" snapped Briley, "Everyone was looking!"

"You could've looked at your current boyfriend," shrugged Brad, "But you didn't."

Closer and closer he edged.

"Brent, you're wasted," Briley said.

"Not that drunk."

"I saw how many shots you put away."

"Still not that drunk," Brad smirked, "Not as drunk as you were when you vomited on Jack's carpet after getting so wasted because you missed me."

"Brent, I've moved on."

_Hey hey hey hey hey ey ey...like a girl gone wild...a girl gone wild!_

Brad gestured to Josh and Oliver who were dancing with a pack of shirtless college-age boys, festooned with glow-sticks.

"Looks like he doesn't care about you right now."

"He's just having fun," Briley said, "He doesn't have to be permanently attached to my hip!"

"I didn't want to leave Ryan. You know that."

Brad was staring into Briley's eyes, unblinking.

"Not now," Briley said, starting to realise he was in this up to his neck.

"Our last time," Brad went on, "Neither of us wanted it to end."

"Stop it."

"Think of how magic the sex was." Brad was once more rubbing Briley's leg.

"You need to go home," Briley gulped.

"Really Ryan?" Brad was practically straddling him now.

"Yes."

Brad looked him right in the eyes. "You don't want me to go."

"Brent, this isnt the time or the place..."

"Haven't heard you deny it yet."

"Quit it!"

Brad just smirked. "Only reason you won't, is because your little boyfriend is here."

"Yes, my BOYFRIEND," Briley said, "Who does not deserve to be hurt."

"Is he really what you want?" asked Brad, his hand on Briley's knee.

"Yes, he is," Briley said, looking over at the former rugby player, now dancing like a queen to Madonna.

Brad's chance had come. He grabbed Briley's face and pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth.

Briley wrestled Brad away for the second time again.

"What the fuck?!" he snapped, "How many more times? NO."

* * *

On the dance floor, the DJ seemed to be having a Madonna mania moment, as right now, Into The Groove was playing.

Josh's mind was filled with blurry images of this song…red people carriers, pouty-lipped men in white sunglasses…fuck he loved this tune. He loved Cody.

"Only when I'm dancing I feel this free...at night I lock the doors so no-one else can seee-ee," he was singing, now completely drunk.

Oliver had noticed that Josh was sinking further and further into getting paralytic.

"Maybe we should get you back home," he was saying, rubbing the still-dancing, petite back.

"Aww m'fine," slurred Josh, hugging Oliver and pecking his cheek, "Love you Oliver...you're my best friend. Trust you with my life."

"Love you too little one," Oliver replied, "C'mon. Let's get you home."

"Already?" moaned Josh.

"Don't want you passing out!" Oliver said.

"I'm in my thirties," protested Josh, staggering a bit, "I can hold my liquor."

"I'll get Jack and the two of us will take you home in a taxi," Oliver said.

"Leavin' own party early...man I am getting old," slurred Josh.

"The party will end soon anyway," Oliver said as Jack approached them.

"We're taking him home then?" he asked, "Ok. C'mon then you's two."

"Aww but not said bye to everyone!" Josh mewled.

"You'll see them all tomorrow anyway!"

Josh pouted.

"But it makes me rude!"

"Because you're leaving?" said Corey, one arm holding up a pretty-drunk Jake.

"Yeah!" pouted Josh.

And then the DJ's camp Floridian accent blasted through the speakers.

"One last tune from the queen, a request for a Josh whose birthday it is tonight!"

And then the opening beats to 'Beautiful Stranger' began to sound. And instantly, the pissed-up Josh started to dance pretty much exactly in the slutty way Madonna herself did in the 1999 song's music video. Layla appeared at that point and decided to give her friend his moment; joining in and mirroring his moves.

"OK, one last song, then he's going," barked Jack.

"Oh man I love this tune too!" slurred Jake, perking up and going to join Josh and Layla, "C'mon Korpela don't be boring!"

Corey's jaw set.

"He's going as well," he said, looking possessively at a couple of middle-aged old queens who were eyeing up the mesh-vested Jake hungrily.

_I looked into your eyes and my world came tumbling down._

"True story," Brad said, as he heard the lyrics whilst also looking into Briley's eyes.

Briley's attention was once more on Josh and Layla, like many others,

"Check the spikyhaired one out...boy can MOVE," he remarked.

At that point, a very large muscled man got behind Josh, liking very much what he saw from this smartly-dressed 21 year old tart, wrapping his shiny thick arms around the petite body. Josh just melted into the attention, completely lost in his own world.

_Dad da da daaaa Beautiful Stranger.._

"Ohhh Cody," moaned Josh blissfully, now so out of it, that these mysterious thick arms could well have been the moustached second-generation superstar.

"OK," Jack said, "He's almost out of it. Oli, help me get him home. Before he makes an ass of himself."

"Sure," Oliver said, pulling Josh away from the musclehead. Layla fixed the randomer with a pretty evil glare. The man got the message and shuffled back into the crowd of revellers.

"We better go too," Corey said, pulling Jake to him, "C'mon Jesse.."

"Awww Matteee," complained Jake.

"See y'all tomorrow," Corey said, leading Jake out of the bar.

Layla, Jack, and Oliver aided the wasted Josh out into the night air.

"B-beautiful stranger..." Josh was slurring, "Like the beautiful stranger who doesn't know I'm alive!"

"Lay, you're coming back with us right?" asked Jack.

"Oh yes," Layla said, "Bradley can get a cab of his own,if he doesnt get kicked out that club. Did you want me to look after him?"

She indicated Josh who was murmuring incoherently, eyes heavy and his body limp.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jack said, "We'll help you get him there though."

"Looks like I have to help then," sighed Oliver, before turning to Briley who'd come out to see what was up, "See you at the hotel? Booked a room so we could stay near the guys."

"Yeah, sure baby," Briley replied before heading back inside.

"Love you Oliverrr," Josh slurred, now totally slumped on the younger, larger man's shoulder, "Not as much as I love Cody but still love you.."

"I know," Oliver said.

"TAXI!" bellowed Jack.

Once they were in the car and Layla and Jack had assured the annoyed driver that Josh won't vomit in the car, they were now on their way back to Jack's house.

"Cody….." whined Josh, slumped against the rear window.

Layla was really worried. Josh was acting like he'd had more than just alcohol…he probably had no idea where he was right now.

"Here," Oliver said, pulling the small man to him, "Cuddles."

Pitiful drunken sobs sounded into his chest.

"It'll be OK," Oliver said, rubbing the charcoal waistcoated back.

"It won't," Josh sobbed into Oliver's chest, "Loved him for five years but NO, he has to go and be with precious TED.."

"We'll talk in the morning when your sober ok?" Oliver said.

Josh just let out another sob.

"P-people joke that me and him should have been a couple," mumbled Josh, "I'm that obvious huh..."

"Sssh," Oliver soothed, hugging the out of it man, "As your friend, I'm going to tell you something. You should relax for a bit. Don't stress. Call him in the morning maybe."

Josh nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside Pulse, just two of the party remained. Brad Maddox….and Briley Pierce. Briley was uncomfortably aware of this right now. And the fact that his ex was regarding him in a way a cheetah might scope out a juicy-looking impala.

"So, just us," remarked Brad.

"Yeah…" Briley said, trying to avoid the younger man's gaze.

"Wanna dance?" asked Brad, going for broke.

"Why not?" Briley replied. At least it might get Brad off his back.

"One second." Brad left his seat and went over to the DJ before returning. A few minutes later, for the second time that night, the opening 'Ah-AHH!' of 'Your Body' sounded.

"Come on Ryan," Brad said, practically dragging Briley onto the floor.

Briley just watched as Brad moved his athletic form to the beat, first grinding against a bemused muscular patron before moving to the middle of the floor, shaking his large bottom in all directions, the grey chinos clinging to every curve. Was it the alcohol? Was it old flames reigniting? Either way, Briley found his feet carrying him over to the well-dressed, slightly foppish referee and his arms wrapping around Brad's middle and grinding his crotch against Brad's bottom.

Brad turned around sharply and his eyes were blazing.

"Love you. Still do," he breathed.

"Fuck it," panted Briley, "COME HERE."

He began to devour Brad's pink, pouty lips like they were going out of fashion, Brad kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Hotel?" gasped Brad.

"Yes," Briley breathed, "Quick, before I change my mind."

"Oh you won't," Brad said, kissing him right back.

* * *

The hotel room door opened with a crash, Brad being pushed through it by a fierce Briley, both men glued together by the lips, their hands clawing at one another's clothes. Brad found himself thrown bodily to the bed.

Briley almost ripped the buttons off his shirt and while he was doing that, Brad was frantically removing his waistcoat and shirt, his toned, muscular body still as tight as ever to Briley.

Briley, now shirtless (he wasn't quite as athletically slim as his elder brother, being a bit on the beefier side but Brad liked that about him) crawled onto the bed, leaning to devour Brad's lips some more, before hastily undoing Brad's expensive black leather belt and yanking the very tight grey chinos down those amazing, smooth, muscular legs.

"God," gasped Brad, "Eager.."

"Got any lube," panted Briley, kicking his own pants down, "Or rubbers?"

Brad rolled his eyes.

"Ryan," he sighed, "It's me you're talking to. You know I don't use them. Clean anyway."

Briley paused. Everything in his head was telling him this was a stupid idea…but his cock wasn't..

"Please..?" pleaded Brad, "Lube's in my bag."

"Fine," Briley said, placing Brad's legs on his shoulder and reaching the lubricant, coating his fingers and scissoring between Brad's ample ass cheeks. It was MADE for fucking.

"Oh God…" moaned Brad loudly.

There was not much time. Briley coated his dick and lined up. Without giving Brad too much time to adjust, he pushed hard against the tight entrance and Brad accepted.

"FUCK!" screamed Brad, loud enough to rattle the window panes. Oh yes. He'd missed this so much. Ryback might have been a big and merciless man….but nothing compared to Briggles. His Ryan. HIS. Nobody else's.

If it was one thing Briley remembered about his ex, it was that Brad was a screamer. A major one. They'd had more noise complaints from hotels than most roadside construction workers. One of Briley's nicknames for Brad was 'Lassie' *(after the infamous Eighties flick Porky's). Certainly held true.

Briley began to fuck Brad in earnest. Hard and fast. He needed to come and get his ex out his system once and for all.

"FUCK!" howled Brad, totally shamelessly, like a cheap porn star, "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCKKK!"

Briley was grunting and panting, providing a bass note to Brad's higher-pitched screams. The bed was crashing against the wall of the hotel room and Briley was now gripping Brad's legs, holding them down, apart and in place, totally making a mess of Brad's prostate. Not that Brad cared. He never wanted this to end. Just like their final time together back in August.

"Ryan!" screamed Brad, "FUCK!"

"Cum Brent!" bellowed Briley,spanking that large ass hard, over and over again, trying to make his ex come undone.

Brad tensed. Fireworks were exploding in his soul..

"Oh FUCK! FUCK!"he yelled one final time as thick ropes of semen splattered up his perfect, toned abs and pectorals, totally unaided and eye-wateringly intense.

Briley let out a primal series of final growls and grunts as he drove deep inside Brad's ass, his essence erupting all over those warm walls, some even dribbling right back out onto the bed, it was that hard.

It was over.

"Oh God…" moaned Brad, gasping, unable to feel his legs. This was everything he'd hoped for. And more.

"Still my little Lassie then Brent," panted Briley, leaning down to kiss the spent man beneath him, "Wallpaper's actually starting to come off the walls..."

"That was…"

"What?" grinned Briley.

"Amazing," Brad gasped, "Thank you so much. I love you….I always have."

Shit. If being a cheating bastard to poor Oliver wasn't enough. Brad had to say those words to Briley.

"I er….love you too," Briley found himself replying, despite mentally KICKING himself.

"You do…." Brad's eyes sparkled with emotion, "Ryan, please don't leave me. Not again."

Briley slowly pulled out of his ex and lay next to him, stroking the wavy dark hair.

"I can't Brent, people wil talk."

"Fine!" spat Brad, turning away in a huff, "Go back to your boyfriend. Proof I meant nothing."

"This shouldn't have happened, fuck.." Briley said, as though this could make him feel better right now.

"Like he'd stay with you now you cheated on him," scoffed Brad.

"You're hoping he will," Briley said.

"Of course I'm not," Brad said, "I want you for myself Ryan. We were a couple for so long, and you've been with a replacement me who you don't even love for just a couple of months."

"Things change...," Briley said. "Was awesome sex...but...it was...a drunk...mistake. Shouldn't have done this to you."

"Who are you protecting Ryan?" Brad challenged, "Me, him, or yourself?"

"You and him," lied Briley. Brad was dead on. Briley right now was relying his own self-preservation streak.

"No," Brad went on, "Pick."

"You're not gonna do this surely?" Briley complained, "Issue ultimatums?"

"Half the hotel would've heard us. Surely someone will know," Brad spat, "And it's nice that you think I was a mistake Ryan!"

"They heard us because you're a fucking screamer," hit back Briley, "Almost like you WANTED everyone to hear!"

"It's because you make me scream," Brad said, reaching over to kiss Briley, "You're that good."

"Stop it."

"I love you Ryan Nemeth. And I've never stopped."

Briley sprang and hurriedly began to dress. He was in this way too deep.

"I gotta go," he mumbled.

"Please?" Brad whimpered, giving Briley a pure puppy-dog sad eyes look.

"Brent…."

"FINE! GO!" Brad spat petulantly, "See if I care Ryan!" He turned away in a huff.

Briley finished dressing, and once he'd got his shoes on, was out of that hotel room faster than a cork out of a bottle. He stood in the corridor, head in his hands, furious with himself for what he'd done.

"SHIT!" he cried, punching the wall.

He heard the sound of a door opening slightly, and turned to see Brad's handsome face peeping out of the room.

"You slept with me Ryan," he stated, "And you enjoyed it. That's your problem."

"Yes I did,m" confessed Briley, "But Joel...he's done nothing to warrant this. I'm a fucking asshole."

He began to walk away down the corridor towards the elevators.

"Ryan!" Brad yelled after him, "You're really going to face him then? Tell him you cheated?"

Briley tried to ignore him.

"Fine!" Brad said, "He won't want to stay with you!"

"Just leave me alone!" snarled Briley, having had enough of this situation and his ex right now, "Go open your legs to someone else."

Brad's jaw set. He took chase after Briley. Oh no. Big mistake Briggles.

"The fuck did you say!"

Briley broke into a run, realising his big mouth may have just made his situation worse. He wasn;t as smart a talker as his blonde brother.

"RYAN!" Brad shouted, easily catching his former lover and tag partner and, barefoot, hooked his leg around Briley's, tripping the short-haired man up

"ARGH!" Briley cried as he fell to the floor, "The fuck was that for?"

"'You look good on the floor," smirked Brad, standing over the fallen man, "Where you belong, with the rest of the dirt."

He was not done yet. Not by a long shot.

"I thought I said I was finished with you," snapped Briley, getting to his feet, "Go open your legs for another guy. I'm done."

He walked away.

But Brad literally yanked him right back.

"Listen Ryan! If you value your's and your boyfriends safety, you'll do what I say."

"Just leave me alone."

"Too late," said Brad, his singsong, southern accent now dripping with an air of menace, "You know, you're actually the most handsome person on the roster. Better looking than your pasta-haired brother. Would be a shame if something happened to your beautiful face wouldn't it."

Briley paled. Brad's eyes were glittering with malevolence he'd never seen before. He was going to pay for what he'd done. He knew it.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded, failing to conceal his fear.

"You want your face to still look like it does, you'll do what I say," Brad said, voice still calm. Dangerously calm.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Briley.

"Like what?" sneered Brad, a now pretty sinister smile lighting up his face, "You've never seen this side of me is that it Ryan?"

"I'm sorry, OK?" Briley pleaded.

"Sorry's not enough anymore!" Brad erupted, "You've called me a mistake! Was our relationship before I left a mistake too?!"

"Of course it wasn't," explained Briley, "But tonight..I was drunk. We can't..I'm with Oliver."

"You really cared about him you wouldn't have said 'Yes' when I asked you to come back here." Brad persisted.

"I thought you were gonna pass out, all those shots," Briley reasoned, "Please Brent, go to bed and sleep it off."

"It would've taken the entire fucking liquor supply to get me totally wasted Ryan." Deadpanned Brad.

Briley kissed him, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Brent, please. We need to finish this."

"If you didn't care about me you'd stop fucking kissing me!" Brad said.

"I do care about you," Briley replied, "It's why I'm walking away. For the best."

"I don't get it.."

"Best we leave it," Briley began to make his way, walking swiftly, in the opposite direction.

"Eleven months…." A tear was now rolling down Brad's cheek.

"Leave it," Briley was turning back to look at his boxer-clad ex boyfriend, looking sadder than ever, "For the best. Bye Brent.

And with that, Briley disappeared through a side door and charged down the hotel's stairs to the lobby as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

By now the rest of the company were in Jack Korpela's home. At Jack;s insistence, Layla had gone to bed, and now poor young Oliver was sat on the couch with the petite figure of Josh, who was slumped all over it, a washing-up bowl on the coffee table in case there was vomit.

"Come on you," Oliver was saying to the little spiky-haired man.

"D-don't leave me," sobbed Josh, literally unaware of where he was other than the blurry figure of Oliver.

"I'm going to have to," the English boy said, "Jack's here though."

"You remind me...so-so much of..h-him," Josh murmured, clinging tightly to the younger, larger man.

"Don't see how," Oliver said, starting to get desperate.

"He's wasted," Jack said, "Majorly. I think some cunt at that club spiked his drink."

"Shit, what I thought as well," Oliver said, prising Josh from him and standing up, "You be OK looking after him alone?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "But I think he wants you to stay with him though."

"But I've got a boyfriend waiting at the hotel," whined Oliver, showing his younger age.

"He was k-kissing M-M-Mina…" Josh mumbled before finally passing out, his lithe and supple body now limp, the 21 badge still attached to his drink-splashed waistcoat.

"Looks like I'm staying then," huffed Oliver.

"Sorry," Jack said, "He got like this at his last birthday too. When I find out who spiked his drink...they won't find all parts to his body. Help me with him? Please? Soon as he's in bed, a prick with a lisp and a moustache is getting torn a new one."

"Fine," Oliver sighed, "I'll stay over tonight shall I?"

"Sorry he's such a liability," Jack said.

"It's fine, we're friends," Oliver conceded.

"Funny," quipped Jack, gently heaving Josh to his feet, "Unconscious he looks so innocent and sweet."

"I'll take him upstairs for you," offered Oliver.

"Thanks," Jack said, "Our screen commissioner's boy is getting one fuck of an earful."

"C'mon Joshy. Off to bed with you." Oliver said, and his lumberjack roots clearly showing, he lifted the tiny man up and gently put him over his shoulder with ease.

"Undress him as well, could you?" instructed Jack.

"Will do."

Jack picked up his phone. He'd also taken Josh's out of his pocket when they'd got in to stop him accidentally breaking it. Which was hand as Josh would have the cellphone number he desired. He browsed Josh's contact list and found 'Codfish'. He copied the number into his own cell and dialled.

"_Hello?"_ came the cocky voice of Cody fucking Rhodes.

"You're one prize asshole, you know that?" snarled Jack, not wasting any time.

"_Korpela?"_ Cody was surprised.

"Surprised you recognise me," sneered Jack, "Today ring a bell does it?!"

"_Yeah it's November 25th! Any idiot knew that!"_ Cody snarked back, realising what the former announcer brat was up to. He wasn't in the mood. Not today. He knew very well what today was.

"What else is it, moron?"

"_Well, it's Sunday."_

"Do you really not give a fuck?!" erupted Jack, "Someone you've known since you fucking DEBUTED in WWE?!"

"_Call me when you're not a whiny fucker who no-one cares about. Which will be never."_ Cody hung up.

"Oh no you don't," Jack growled, and immediately re-dialled, this time from Josh's phone. Almost immediately Cody answered in spite of himself.

"Hey….." Cody's voice already sounded sadder.

"Surprise," Jack spat.

"Ugh.." Cody's lisped voice dripped disdain.

"Wondering why I have his fucking cellphone?!" Jack said furiously, "Because he is upstairs, passed out. Spent the entire night crying, drinking everyone under the able. And he's been fucking spiked!"

"_Look Jack.."_ Cody felt sick. But he still could not stand Korpela so wasn't about to fully believe this until Lay got back on the road, _"I know it's his birthday, but he's gonna have many more. Not like he'll die tomorrow is it?"_

"Do you not even give a fuck that he's been spiked?!" Jack went on, breathing heavily, "Oli's right now keeping watch on him in case he chokes or something! And...he's been crying. OVER YOU!"

"_Well he's found a replacement for me then."_ Cody said, in a tone suggesting to Jack he couldn't give a fuck.

"You heartless bastard!" bellowed Jack into the phone, "That boy fucking LOVES you!"

Cody gave a mock yawn, which only served to incense Jack even more.

"You really don't care do you? What if he dies tomorrow and chokes on his own puke or something?"

"_I really don't care for anything that comes out of your mouth."_

"Oh fucking GROW UP! The only reason you hate me is because you decided to be an asshole to him and he wasn't gonna take it. He's not your little bitch anymore. But he still loves you, even though you flaunt DiBiase in front of him all the fucking time."

Cody really now just wanted to call Layla to see if all this was true. But he had to give Korpela credit, boy was good at trying to interfere in business that really was nothing to do with him.

"_Do you just love the sound of your own voice, or something?"_ he sighed.

"Oh I see...you're still that snotty little shit you were five years ago," Jack retorted.

"_And look where I am now compared to you."_ Cody sneered.

"Jobber to the stars? Pfft" sneered back Jack.

"_You rely on my old gimmick for success,"_ Cody said simply, _"I think that makes you a Cody Rhodes wannabe."_

"I lack the thtupid thpeech impediment you suffer from. So I'm an improved version," Jack hit back, "And I'm slimmer, have a more fashionable haircut and don't have a face like a deformed platypus."

Cody had to laugh. He never had time for Jack Korpela. Stupid brat. Didn't act like he was 30 at all. Faking nice on the jug-eared brat's last day was the most effort Cody was ever willing to make.

"_Call me when you learn how to cut a promo,"_ he said.

"Oh please," scoffed Jack, "Didn't work on Jericho and it won't work for you. This isn't even about you. It's about the boy who's upstairs possibly with some kind of drug in his system...passed out and crying over you all night. Can't think WHAT he sees in you."

"_Oh gee I really care about what an 'announcer' has to say,"_ snarled Cody.

"Ahh I see. Now you're upper midcard and Josh is back in developmental, you're too good for him. That it?"

"_I was talking about you but still."_

"Fun being Orton's, O'Shaughnessy's and Cena's chew toy week in, week out is it? And as for your simple boyfriend...well...hardly a glorious return was it"

"_What?"_ Cody responded, having had just about enough, making mock static sounds, _"Can't hear….breaking….." _He hung up.

"FUCKER!" Jack bellowed in frustration, almost throwing Josh's phone at the wall.

"Things OK?" asked Oliver, now back on the stairs.

"FUCKING HATE RHODES!" Jack shouted.

"Do I have to hug you?" asked Oliver.

"Please."

Olvier gave him a hug. Jack hugged him back.

"I'll stay the night. Help look after him. Ryan won't mind."

"How's he getting on?"

"Assume he's back in the hotel. No messages."

"How's little guy?"

"Fine now I think. Was just getting him some water. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "Platypus-features couldnt give a flying fuck."

"Could you take this up to him? I'm just going to give Ryan a call." Oliver handed him some water.

"Sure."

"Don't mention Cody to him?" Oliver said.

"I won't!" Jack said, padding up the stairs with the glass of water. He pushed open the door of the spare room. No smell of vomit at least. Josh was laying on the bed, his toned, supple figure now clad in just the tiniest Addicted briefs. He looked more awake than before.

"Oh hey," Jack said, "Woken up then?"

"Yeah," Josh replied, in a hoarse voice, "Where's Oli?"

"Just calling Briley. Take it you've barfed?"

Josh nodded.

"Hey, least your safe now," Jack replied, "I think your drink got spiked. You were out of it."

Well he still looked like he wasn't all there but at least he was functioning.

"Really? Thanks for being here Jack. I owe you and Oli one," Josh replied.

Jack's eyes flashed with a new emotion. He turned and went to shut the door before joining his fellow former announcer on the bed.

"I'd never leave you in the dirt, Joshy," he said, eyes raking that amazing, smooth, youthful figure. That was not a thirty-two year old. Josh was so hot.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No need to thank me."

Jack edged right up close to Josh. This was his chance. Josh would have no idea.

He, Jack. Had spiked the drink. He and Brad had engineered this whole shebang. Brad had schemed his way back into Briley's bed. And Jack was now about to hopefully put stage two of his revenge on those nasty bitches Josh Mathews and Cody Rhodes into action. He never liked Josh. Ever. He'd spent long enough pretending to enjoy having the small man in his home. He'd already wiled his way into Josh's bed once (and made Josh top too, and have Miz as a bonus). Now, he was going to do it again. God bless Rohypnol.

Jack's lips connected with Josh's. And Josh kissed him right back. Jack climbed on top of the brief-clad slut and started kissing that smooth neck.

"Such a perfect body," Jack said, more to himself, "And no fucking Miz this time to kill my boner."

"Jack?" whimpered Josh.

"Yes baby?"

"Such soft lips…."

"Such soft skin.."

Jack leaned back over to kiss Josh.

"Such a pretty face.."

He started to unbutton his shirt and removed it, before reaching down to caress the front of Josh's tiny Addicted briefs.

Josh moaned.

"Like that, huh?" Jack was relishing this. He was easier than a sex doll.

"Yeah…"

"Want me to take them off?"

"Please….." mewed Josh.

Jack peeled the tiny garment off and started to play with the sizeably thick cock and balls. Jack remembered having that inside him almost a year ago while Miz watched. Now he was going to stake a claim on that ass.

Josh moaned and mewled like a slut. Well he was a slut, but yeah. Jack removed his pants and hisown underwear so he was naked as well. He straddled Josh, his cock resting on Josh's toned pecs.

"Touch it..go on Joshy.."

Josh fondled him almost on autopilot. He was too easy.

"Perfect little slut." He shuffled forward so his hardon was now in Josh's face, "Suck."

Josh took Jack hungrily into his hot little mouth and began to slurp and suck in earnest.

"FUCK! No wonder they all want you in the locker room!" moaned Jack, "Oh my...fucking perfect little cocksucker." He started to face-fuck Josh, the little ho greedily taking everything he had and more.

"Nnnff YEAH," groaned Jack, "Bob Holly was SO right."

He pulled his cock out Josh's mouth and moved down to those smooth, almost feminine thighs.

"Good boy," he went on, "You deserve a reward. Aww man I could worship this twink body with my tongue."

He started to tongue between those legs, going down to those smooth ass cheeks and that tight hole…mmm…what a slut. What a glorious hot little slut.

"Jack…" moaned Josh, reaching down to hold his legs apart.

"Yes baby?"

"Please….""

"Please what? Want me to suck your cock?"

Josh shook his head.

"Rim you?"

"No…fuck me…"

Jack crawled and reached into Josh's bedside drawer, where he knew Josh kept his paraphernalia. Condom. Lube. Bottle of poppers. The kid always had that. Jack opened the bottle and took a huge hit of the drug before handing it to Josh who also took a MASSIVE hit.

"Please Jack….." mewed Josh.

Jack was idly playing with Josh's cock while he coated his fingers with lube. He began to scissor the tight heat teasingly.

"More," whined Josh, lifting his legs even more, "I want more!"

"Such a slut…" Jack remarked, tearing open the condom packet and unrolling it onto himself. He slicked his length before taking one more hit of amyl. He then began to enter Josh, not a hard task as Josh was now holding his cheeks open to make entry even easier.

"Fu…" moaned Josh. At fucking last. Finally he was getting fucked again.

Jack wasn't surprised that actually…Josh was hardly…tight. Could have gone in dry to be honest. Slut.

"Want it like this, or doggie?" he breathed, voice raspy and unlike his own.

"Doggie, please, Jack."

"Bend over then," Jack said, pulling out, "Such a slut. You'd do anything to get dick in your hole."

He spanked that beautiful bubble ass, now of course bearing that lipstick kiss tattoo. Making him look EVEN MORE slutty.

"Please…"

Jack leaned forward to kiss the ass tattoo, before lining up and entering Josh. Hard. Josh gasped loudly and pushed right back like the cock hound he was. Once those smooth cheeks were against his pelvis, Jack yanked Josh up by his spiky hair, arching that body right back.

"Ya want it? You're getting it!"

"FUCK!" cried Josh.

"I'll give you fuck," growled Jack, starting to roughly pound that ass, Josh gasping loudly at every pound, "Come on slut! Scream! Do what you're famous in the WWE for! MM! Such a good fuckin'; ASS!"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Jack yanked Josh's hair even harder, not slowing down at all.

"FUCKING…" moaned Josh.

Jack threw the small man hard down onto his stomach, moving up to pin Josh to the bed. [

"Such a great fuckin' ass…yeah…" he was still pounding Josh mercilessly.

"Jack…." Mewled Josh….his senses ablaze…not knowing who or where he was…only barely acknowledging the younger man now buried deep in his ass in smashing his prostate.

"What?!"

"Gonna…."

"Cum then you little bitch." Jack yanked Josh right back up by his hair.

Josh just exploded, a primal scream leaving his pouty lips as semen erupted all over the pillow in front of him.

"Yeah that's it...shoot with dick in you...just like you always do you fuckin; slut...yeah.." Jack growled, continuing to roughly fuck Josh. The manicured lawns and harmless house queen front was now totally destroyed. Jack Korpela meant business.

Josh was still cumming and still whining and mewling like the slut he was.

"FUCK YEAH!" bellowed Jack, driving deep inside Josh as he met his own climax…filling the condom he was wearing…. It never seemed to end…once it finally did…he threw Josh roughly down again, and pulled out.

He peeled off the full condom and threw it at Josh, making sure it landed on the older man's back. He then picked up his own cellphone and took a picture of Josh, face down, ass up, splayed out, and his lipstick kiss tattoo in full view. He then posted it to tumblr with the caption 'Finally had the office slut. Didnt dissapoint'

"Finally," Jack said, searching for his own briefs and pulling them on, "I got to have you."

He picked the rest of his clothes up, before calmly leaving the bedroom and walking to his (and Matt's) as though nothing had happened, feeling very pleased with himself. And Josh will not remember a thing. Perfect.

Jack then opened up the recently-added number of Cody Rhodes, and typed out one text message before sending.

'_I just had what you'll NEVER have :P'_

**And so here we are at the end of ANOTHER long chapter. I expect you're probably wondering what the fuck happened here. Cast your mind back to Champs Choice and how Jack was all nervous and acting like Josh would never speak to him, and how nice he and Cody were (regretting bullying him etc)…and then was quick to jump in and make friends with Josh once he and Cody fell out. He's been playing a game all along.**

**I really wanted some villainous characters (I don't count Cody because underneath he isn't really) and that's why I put the flashback in as some backstory. Why didn't Jack associate with anyone when he announced? Because Josh and Cody used to pick on him years before. The quiet ones are often the nastiest. And date raping someone supposed to be your friend on their birthday is pretty evil IMO. Poor Joshy :'(. Makes Gabriel seem like a child by comparison…**

**Brad is my other villain. He makes a fantastic villain (though that's down to Kyle [KJ-Slashbug] who writes him brilliantly) and Briley Pierce is now in deep shit. **

**This whole chapter was co-written, much of the dialogue was provided by Kyle.**

**Hope you liked!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! And thanks to Kyle/KJ-Slashbug for helping so much to make that chapter so awesome. So much credit goes to him :D_

_Major turning point and development from hereon. Jack always was too nice really, wasn't he? Think of the last chapter as his time to shine. Brad is the bitch we suspected he was all along, and poor, poor Joshy :'( And poor Cody too. Confused and conflicted. Could it be Codiase RIP?! My OTP breaking up? Keep with the story and we'll see._

_By the way, Briley Pierce got spring cleaned __ So his story will have to come to a close sooner rather than later, a real shame : (_

_We will spend some time on the main roster here too._

* * *

Little Josh Mathews awoke very late Monday morning, well it was almost twelve.

His head was banging.

He felt sick.

And he had no idea how he'd got home. He didn't remember leaving Pulse. His last memory of his birthday drinks was dancing to Madonna with Oliver Grey. Everything after was black.

He realised he was naked.

And his ass really hurt.

Did he bring somebody back?

He rolled slowly over and his bare ass made contact with something wet, rubbery and a touch slimy. Urgh. What was that?

He lifted his body and peeled, recoiling with disgust, a used condom off his ass cheek. So he did fuck someone. Whoeever they were…clearly had fucked him and then fucked off. Great way to start being 32….getting out his head and then bringing some nameless chump home for seedy sex like a common twink. Unbecoming at his age really. He belched.

Not bothering to cover his naked body, he dashed to the bathroom, retching and vomiting copiously into the toilet.

* * *

Downstairs, fresh from a morning workout, Jack listened to Josh throw up, and snickered to himself.

He had no fucking idea. It was too perfect.

Turn up the niceness though. Mustn't give himself away. Not when he had so much more fun lined up to mess with his old workplace bully's head.

* * *

Back upstairs, Josh was knelt over the toilet bowl, gasping. This was one of the worst hangovers he'd had for ages. And the knowledge that he'd had sex and had no recollection just made it worse.

"Hey…" came a soft female voice as a recently-showered Layla appeared behind him, who'd also not long been back from a workout.

"Lay…" moaned Josh, not caring she could see his naked ass. He pushed the flush.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Like utter shit," Josh whimpered, feeling like rats were gnawing on his optic nerves, "Lay….what happened last night?"

"Well….you were in a really bad way," Layla said, rubbing the toned back, her hand resting on the flying bird motif between Josh's shoulder blades.

"How bad?" asked Josh, sitting up and perching on the bath, really too weak to care that he was flashing everything to his female best friend. Layla wasn't bothered either but she handed him a hand towel anway, which Josh placed over his flaccid cock.

Layla sighed. She couldn't bring herself to tell him just how gone he was. Crying over Cody.

"Tell me everything," he said, "Lay…please?"

His voice was so sad-sounding Layla could not refuse.

"You were wrecked," she said, "You were downing cocktails like orange squash, darling. We think…Jack thinks...but I agree…that someone in there spiked you. In the last part you didn't even know where you were. Like you were on E or something. Oliver had to look after you."

"Oh God.." groaned Josh, "Is he…still here?"

"No, he's at training," Layla said, "I was worried about you. Really worried. Didn't sleep."

"Lay….I'm a big boy now," Josh said.

"I'm older," Layla corrected him, "But it doesn't matter. What if someone had hurt you? Anyone could have spiked you in there! You weren't short of horny men after your arse. And you weren't éxactly keeping to yourself."

"OH my GOD…" Josh's head was now in his hands, knowing that he had acted like a total slut at the club, "Did I get naked?"

"No," Layla said, "But you were….(she let out a sob)….crying a lot. Broke my heart if I'm honest."

"Oh fuck…." Josh was covered in shame, "Lay, don't cry…I'm just a stupid dick when I drink too much…bet I was inhaling amyl like it was going out of fashion too."

"You were," Layla replied, "Darling…..you need to talk to him. You kept saying his name when you were paralytic. This big musclehead was trying to grope you…you thought he was Cody. You were in floods of tears when we got back…Oliver didn't know what to do."

Josh's eyes already began to prick with more tears at the mere mention of that name.

"Well what's the fucking point, Lay?!" he erupted, "He's never gonna fucking leave Ted is he? I don't want to break them up….Ted won't forgive me and everyone will just hate me even more! Say that's what I do best, break others up."

He broke down in tears.

His heart ACHED for Cody.

He wanted to leave Florida and get on the road to be with him. Seeing Dusty at training and at shows was just a painful reminder of what Josh couldn't have.

* * *

In his hotel room, preparing for what most likely another jobbing session to Sheamus and Orton with Damien, a sour-faced Cody Rhodes was sat on his bed, still in his bright blue gym gear, sketching furiously into his pad. He was really pleased with how his graphic novel was going, and last night he'd drawn up a new character…and named it Jack Korpela.

Cody HATED that smug little jug-eared prick with a passion. Always did. From the moment he'd first met Jack in 2007. He'd never understood why Josh had ever thought Jack was a nice guy. Sure, Cody had gone along with it when Jack had quit, and again when Jack signed to FCW, later of course, to become NXT (and enjoyed torturing Jack by making him moonsault, albeit sloppily, over and over again whilst Josh was busy getting under Steamboat Junior)

Cody was also relishing writing down all the crappy jokes about his moustache. So what if he wanted to grow one, break away from being simply seen as the "pretty boy"? He wanted people to focus on his wrestling, not his looks all the god-damn time. And plus, now he didn't see any hope of Josh coming back soon, he wanted to bury his old big-kid, loudmouthed queen self for good.

A knock sounded on the door.

Cody padded over..peeping through the hole. Miz. His only real ally on the road apart from Damien these days. Cody was glad he'd made it up with Josh's ex…it was the one link he had to the man he….still cared for despite his defiance.

"Evening," Mike said, "How you doing?"

"Bored," admitted Cody, "Been doing some more work on the novel."

"Awesome, can I have a look?" asked Mike, letting himself in.

"Sure, created a new villain," Cody said.

Mike had a feeling he knew what was coming. And as he saw the sketch (Cody had captured Jack's goofish features perfectly) the penny dropped. He shook his head.

"Explain?" he said.

"Do I need to?" huffed Cody.

Mike knew how much Cody despised Jack. And he'd definitely seen how much Jack hated Cody. He was unaware of Jack's true nature though.

"You seen Lay yet?" asked Cody.

"No, not yet, know she got back from Tampa not long ago," Mike said, knowing exactly why Cody was enquiring. He wanted information about Josh's birthday. Mike had persuaded him to go but Cody had been adamant – he didn't want to risk making his situation with Josh worse.

"Have you heard..?" Cody said, and his bright blue eyes were now wet with tears.

"No?" Mike shrugged, assuming it was more bad news about Ted.

"Last night…or rather this morning, that fucking little cunt Korpela called me," Cody said, "Gave me a load of abuse down the phone….making shit up about Joshy getting spiked at the club!"

"You believe that?" Mike said.

"I basically told the little shit where to get off," Cody said, "But I haven't slept Mikey. What if it was true? What if…"

"Hey, calm down," Mike said, "You can't keep whatiffing. Lay hasn't told me anything."

Cody had been open with Mike. He had confessed to Mike how much he too, was missing Josh. And Mike had already been pretty suspicious that Cody harboured more than just strong brotherly feelings for the small man. It had been partly that which had ruined Mike's relationship with Josh and sent him into the arms of Maryse.

Mike had basically been trying to make up for his douchebag treatment of Josh by trying his best to help the two hapless boys repair their-once-strong friendship. It had involved some very enlightening secret calls to Ted DiBiase as well. Layla was also in on this.

"You know Coddles," Mike began, "You could just call him…out of the blue. He might appreciate it and not be so hostile."

"He won't wanna know, and it's all my fucking fault!" Cody raged, pacing the room, red in the face, "All because I'm too fucking jealous for my own good! I tolerated it when he was with you…and I even tried to get over it by pushing him with that brat Steamboat. I hate that he fucked someone in this roster and didn't even tell me. Hoiding things from me? Why? WHY?"

"So at least you know it wasn't me he was fucking, all that stuff we did was a charade to deflect attention," Mike said, "I promised not to tell anyone who it actually was."

"Mikey.." sniffed Cody, sitting back down again, "I want to tell you something. Something big. Something private. Something Joshy doesn't know."

"Now who's been hiding stuff," huffed Mike but he sat next to his occasional tag partner/and soon to be screen rival from time to time once his face turn was complete, "Spill."

"Well," Cody began, "Before…I…started seeing Teddy…."

* * *

Mike left Cody's hotel room half an hour later, struggling to take in what the moustached man had confessed to him. There had been tears. Only other person to know this information was Ted of course. He couldn't believe it and had felt very sorry for Cody. He always was beginning to understand why Cody was such a bitch back in the day too.

He padded down into the hotel bar, to kill some time before Raw, and spotted highlighted hair and caramel skin sat in one of the corner seats, glass of water in her hand.

"Hey Lay," he said, padding over.

"Oh..hi Mike," she replied. She looked downcast.

"How was the..party?" he asked.

"Oh Mike," sighed Layla, "Horrible. Absolutely horrible."

"Why?" asked Mike.

"Where do I begin," Layla replied, "Bradley sleeping with Briley Pierce again…Josh getting so off his face he could barely stand, potentially with his drink spiked….and him being shagged and not remembering it at all!"

"Fuck," remarked Mike, sitting next to her, "Tell me more, though I couldn't give a fuck about that big assed bitch Maddox to be honest."

"Oh is that so, Kermit?" came that singsong Southern drawl as Brad swanned confidently over, beer in his hand – he wasn't in the ring tonight just doing his annoying backstage segment thing so he could have a drink now.

"Bradley, not now," Layla sighed.

"Oh adjust your tampon," Brad said dismissively, "I had a fantastic time last night thanks for asking Mizzlekins; met the most incredible guy who gave me the most amazing sex."

"Really?" Mike deadpanned, "Really?"

"Yes, frogface, really," Brad continued, really not caring who he offended today, "Pity poor porcupine head though. So wasted he could hardly walk."

Mike glowered daggers at the cocky young upstart.

"Should have seen him, what a hot mess," Brad continued, "Writhing around in a waistcoat, and, how depressing was this, a 21 badge despite being over 30, to Madonna. Such a little queen. Offering himself to any musclehead going."

"Not strictly true," Layla sighed.

"You were there Lay," Brad went on, "You saw him, (he put on a cruel impression of Josh) 'OOOh CODEEEE' against some generic meathead he didn't know…enough to make you sick. Who cares about him anyway. Might want to tell spaghetti-hair that I am now once more his little brother's bedfellow."

Mike really wanted to punch this big mouthed kid right in the face. No wonder he was stuck in developmental for so many years. Total mark for himself and what an attitude.

Layla shook her head. Sometimes it was easier to just let Brad have his say.

"Really?" snarked Mike, "Last I heard Briggles was dating that sweet British guy."

"Oh please, don't make me PUKE," Brad said, grimacing, "Why Ryan would want a gawky inexperienced boy like that when he has a full man in me. I'm prettier. And have a much hotter ass. Just look at me."

Was this guy for real?

"Anyway," Brad continued cockily, "I';ll leave you oldies to it, I'm off to call Ryan. Laters."

And to Mike's relief, the arrogant, mouthy SOB stood up and sauntered away.

"Full man?" scoffed Mike, "He's like a high school cheerleader trapped in a pro wrestler body. Reminds me of what Lexie became. And Gabriel."

"And Cody in his younger days," Layla said, "They are scarily alike. I know you remember what a bitch Cody was. Still is sometimes."

"Oh don't remind me Lay, but…I just feel really sorry him at the moment," Mike said, "He's told me some deep private stuff. Anyway…is it true then? Joshy got spiked?"

"Yes," Layla said sadly, "Poor baby. He was crying over Cody most of the night. Oliver told me this morning before my workout. But I didn't know about the shag until I found Josh puking his guts up."

"Shag?" asked Mike.

"Someone, probably that big oaf feeling him up during Beautiful Stranger, must have come back once we'd gone to bed and had his way," Layla said, "Josh said he woke up..arse bollock naked and with a used condom on him. Doesn't remember a thing."

Mike's heart raced.

"Oh my God….poor Joshy," he said.

"He wasn't in a good way at all. It's heartbreaking really at his age."

"Same age as me but I'll let that go," Mike said, "But yeah it is. He's spent the last what…five, almost six years…pining for someone."

"I wish they'd just stop being such cowardly arses and just ADMIT it!" Layla said, "It's like they're both so scared of what might happen!"

"I know, I've seen Cody's update to his little sketchpad comic," Mike said, "Introduced a new villain. Called Jack Korpela."

"Oh my GOD," Layla said facepalming, "I knew this would happen. Cody has HATED Jack since day one."

"He seemed OK the night Joshy and I…you know," Mike said, blushing.

"Cody is a good faker," Layla said, "In his younger rookie days he could stab people in the back so easily cos he could sucker them in with those puppy dog eyes and that smile. I know how much Cody loathes Jack. But why this update."

"Apparently Korpela called him last night," Mike said, "And they had a bitchfight down the cellphone lines."

"Oh Cody.." sighed Layla, "Though…having said all this. Something about Jack doesn't sit with me either."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one," Mike said, "He got really pissy at me when Josh and I had that..moment..(he blushed again)..and I just think he's one of those guys that's too nice, y'know? He's got a sneak look about him. Something about him. When he just announced he kept himself to himself."

"And I have information that Matt Striker is not seeing him anymore, but you didn't hear that," Layla said, "Been over a while."

"Ahhh," Mike said, "But do you not see what I mean?"

"I do," admitted Layla, "He invited me into his house though so I wasn't going to be a bitch to him. But yeah. Soon as Cody and Josh fall out, he's s right in there. Almost too conveniently. He is far too nice. Nothing wrong with nice people…but I can see something in his eyes. The whole calling everyone "boo" thing as well."

"Too gay to function," Mike said, "He was never that gay here. It's an act."

"Course it is," Layla said, "But we can't prove anything."

"I know, or maybe we are just jealous!" Mike said, "Look at us hey, former champions, jealous of announcers."

"Amazing what happens when the cameras are off," Layla said, and as she said that, she spotted the dark haired, moustached figure of young Cody, padding into the bar, looking like he'd been crying.

"He cried when he was talking…." Mike whispered, noticing Layla's line of sight.

They watched Cody stand at the bar and order some water before greeting the imposing, bearded, dandylike figure of Damien Sandow.

"They're coming over," Mike said, "I didn't tell you we talked, OK?"

"Well good evening," Damien said, already in his screen character despite wearing his normal street clothes.

"Hey Damien," Layla said, "Hey Coddles."

"Hi Lay," Cody said softly, and to Layla's relief he gave her a small smile.

"H-how was…the party," asked Cody. Bless his little heart. The pain in his eyes was all too evident.

And it was clear this was Damien's doing. Well, Damien couldn't work alongside old OVW friend and current tag partner Cody without being told some of what was troubling the young ravenette.

Over at the bar, Brad was stoof talking to a coffee-skinned man with longish hair and a beard, the pair of them looking over at the table in the corner with disdain.

"Why did you ever go and apologise to the porcupine," Brad was saying, "Why the fuck would you value anything THAT has to offer."

"I have no idea," Justin Gabriel replied, "Since he fucked off to Florida…not a peep. Didn't even speak to me when I was down there working matches. Still the same old queen bitch, just with new friends."

"Jack Korpela's all right," Brad said, "Trust me, he's not boss-eyed's friend. At all. Then we have Morticia who the internet fans wet themselves over, and that inbred freak from England who thought he could steal Ryan from me. I swear the English just inbreed full stop. No English person who works here is hot."

"Ahem," Justin corrected him, "Forgetting the bull hammer are we?"

"Oh…yeah," Brad said, "Can't believe you're banging that."

"Wade and I go back years," Justin said.

"Look at them all over there," Brad sneered, "Lay..bless her, the eternal spinster; we have the frog, and the platypus, and Sandow."

Justin laughed sycophantically.

"Platypus! Ha! Love that one!" he said, "Dunno why anyone fancies Rhodeth, has a face only his mother could love."

"His mother being, a duck-billed platypus," snickered Brad, "Seriously why can't they all just go back to the pond where they belong. The frog, the porcupine and the platypus. Like a fucking zoo."

"Hey, Layla's not all that, she looks like a fucking squirrel!" Justin sniggered.

Brad let out a howl of spiteful laughter.

"I like you," he said, "Someone else who doesn't buy Team Josh's bullshit!"

"See," Justin said, "Heath and I were never gonna put up with that, and we fought fire with fire. They didn't like it. Bless. That was when they had Bourne and Riley on their payroll too."

"Who?" Brad mocked spitefully.

"Exactly, nobody cares about either of those failures," Justin said, "I used to bang Riley for a bit. Don't let the jock body fool you. He's a total sub bitch. Will do anything you ask him to get dick in the butt. Even though he never douched."

"EW!" Brad said. "Rule number one!"

"I know, right," Justin said.

Back at the table, unaware of the venomous knives being driven into their backs courtesy of Justin and Brad; Layla, Mike and Damien were all collectively trying to up a very sad Cody's mood, without mentioning the subject of the small spiky-haired, somewhat insignificant former announcer who had totally stolen the young moustached man's heart. But Cody just continued to remain subdued and sour faced, still with tracks on his tanned cheeks from his talk with Mike earlier, confessing a secret which he'd kept locked away for years.

"I'll..see you at the arena to go through our match or segments," Damien said, sensing that there was no point him being here at this point.

"Yeah, laters," Cody said, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as his refined tag partner stood up and left. The moment Damien's tall form was around the corner, he fixed his sapphire-hued eyes upon the former Divas Champion and the most Must See Superstar sat in front of him, folding his arms.

"So Lay," he said, "The call I had from that jug eared little prick last night. Is it true?"

Typical Cody. No beating about the bush or sugar-coating.

Layla shifted in her seat.

"Yes," she said, "Took me, Korpela and Oliver to help him home."

"Oliver?"

"Oliver Grey, one of the new developmental guys," explained Mike, "English. Quite cute."

"I don't really give a fuck," snapped Cody, "Joshy got spiked then….why? And why couldn't YOU tell me Lay huh?! Let me hear it from Jack FUCKING KORPELA?! Some C-show announcer who no intelligent wrestling fan would care about or even REMEMBER?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Layla said, spotting Brad and Justin staring.

Cody's 215 pound body was shaking and his eyes were crinkling with emotion and upset.

"He could have died….and I wasn't there…"

"He's 32, he's not a kid," Mike reminded him, "Could happen to anyone in a dive like that."

"There's more," Layla said saidly.

Cody rounded on her like a whippet.

"You better tell me right now Lay, so help me God…" his voice was low and trembling.

"He uh…well…." Layla began, "Whoever spiked him…got what they wanted."

Cody sprang out of his seat and legged it towards the restrooms. He barely made it into a stall before he vomited into the toilet. Mike took off after him.

"Oh Cody," he sighed, rubbing the muscled, red Lacoste polo-clad back. These two were the saddest thing he'd ever seen. This was what unrequited love did to people.

Cody was shaking with sobs.

"Hey, c'mon," Mike said, hugging the Georgian to him. He'd never seen Cody cry. The guy rarely did despite his childish ways. He'd seen Cody close to tears but never full-on crying.

It wasn't just that someone could hurt Josh so callously that had made Cody sick. It was his own guilt. His jealous, asshole behaviour for months had led to this. If he'd just started acting a bit more like a 27 year old and less like a teenager he wouldn't have driven Josh away like this. He knew he'd been so possessive of Josh when he'd had no right to be. He'd covered up his jealousy by lecturing Josh about sleeping around, by slating Josh's matches when really he'd watched any televised ones numerous times on YouTube or Dailymotion because he loved watching Josh in the ring. He'd mistakenly thought he'd shock Josh into "changing" by being a total dick to him. And he didn't even know HOW or WHY. And instead he was alone and Ted would keep injuring himself. Almost like this was karma catching up with him.

"It's not OK though is it?" Cody snapped, face scarlet and soaked with tears, "This is all my fucking fault!"

"What? Some asshole thought they could treat Josh like a piece of fucking meat without knowing who he is, what he does, or anything about him?" Mike said, "Nobody could have saw that coming. But we know what Josh is like, what he's always been."

Big mistake Mike.

Cody had flown out his arms and was now glaring at him, and Mike was suddenly aware of Cody's height advantage even though he, Mike was 15 pounds heavier.

"So you're saying he fucking deserved it? Huh?" Cody spat.

"No!" Mike said.

"You've seen his fucking tumblr…that TRASHY FUCKING ASS TATTOO!" Cody cried.

"Course he deserved it, duck boy," came a singsong voice and both men looked to see a smirking Brad Maddox.

"What the fuck do YOU know anyway, fat ass?" Mike spat.

"Firstly, how you can call me fat ass when you look like you escaped the set of the Biggest Loser is beyond me," sneered Brad, "And as I said, frogface, I saw the whole sorry spectacle. But who cares about a sad old man when I got back in Ryan's bed."

"Who?" Cody spat.

"Only the hottest and best endowed guy in this business," smirked Brad, "And more talented than his pasta haired brother."

"No-one cares," Mike said.

"And nobody cares about the aged porcupine," Brad hit back, "I'm the future of this company."

"For someone who hates us you're spending far too long talking to us," deadpanned Mike, "Bye."

"Miz, dear delusional, overweight Miz," sneered Brad, "I'm just telling the truth. Might look as ugly as caterpillar-lip there, but it's the truth. Your little porcupine friend offered his saggy ass on a plate and got fucked. Big fucking deal. He's due to get spring cleaned anyway so you might as well take the trash out sooner rather than later. Oh and crack a window. Smells like puke in here."

Cody was inches away for punching this smug cunt in the face.

So was Mike.

"I don't know what Lay sees in you," Cody said hoarsely.

Brad just laughed, a sound that just seemed to grate every nerve ending in Cody's body. Right now Cody just wanted to go to fucking Florida. But before that, he wanted to hurt this floppy-haired prick. Cause him as much pain as possible. Anyone would think he had a hand in Josh getting dateraped the way he was rubbing Cody's nose in it.

Mike could spot the thoughts in Cody's head. And he too, was starting to think that maybe, the spiteful Brad was GLOATING about this…as thought he'd done it. Some people would do anything for TV time and a push, especially if ego outweighed ring talent or mic skills.

"You really think that irrelevant old model is my friend?" Brad smirked, "Please. Only women I'd like to see wrestle are AJ, Natalya and Kharma when she eventually comes back. Layla comes out to crickets, why do you think they carried on pushing AJ when she was champion?"

"Jealous because you had to referee her matches with Alicia and realised that despite being seen in a catalogue Alicia has more ring skills in her little finger than you have on your whole body, Beef Mode?" Mike hit back.

"Says the frogface who's banging a real life Barbie doll?" Brad smirked, "Maryse clearly only wants you for your status and money cos it sure as hell isn't for your looks or your body."

Mike flared up. He might be into men now but he still cared a lot for Maryse and he was not about to let this bastard of an upstart insult her or what Mike had with her.

"You better get the fuck out this restroom before I cut your smug little face off," he snarled.

"Not if I get there first," spat Cody.

"One bruise on me and you'll be sorry!" sneered Brad, "Kiss goodbye to your careers platypus and frog! Maybe you could join DiBiase in the list of failed famous wrestling kiddies who lacked the talent to back their names up Rhodeth."

And with one last smirk, Brad swanned out the bathroom just before Cody could punch his teeth down his throat.

"I FUCKING HATE HIM!" Cody cried, kicking one of the sinks hard.

"He won't last long, they never do once their time as flavour of the month fizzles out," Mike said, "He's a novelty act, only on the TV cos fangirls fancy him. He cant cut promos, and honestly….videos I saw of him when he was in FCW? Really not that great in the ring. Just another generic pretty boy with a big ass. Don't let him get to you…he's just saying it to get a reaction."

"Well he fucking got one," spat Cody, "And not only that…Lay thinks he's her friend! Bastard! Fucking cunt of a…"

Cody couldn't even speak he was so furious.

"Why don't you ask for a few days off, huh?" suggested Mike as they left the bathroom and made their way back to where Layla was sitting.

"Like that'll happen," Cody said.

"Christ knows you need it," Layla put in, "Damien's more than talented enough to go it alone…and so are you. You don't need to carry each other."

"And what can I do? Go and be with crippled Teddy in Missisippi or sit around with Brandi and the dogs?" spat Cody, "Brandi's been great but…."

"Just get your arse to Florida," Layla said, "Your fiance's still injured. Your good friend will be fine with her new swimwear line for now."

"Don't call him my fiancé," Cody said, shakily, holding his hand up where the ring he once always sported was now vanished from, "I…c-cant lie to him anymore….I've called our engagement off. He's fine with it."

"Was he?" scoffed Layla, "Was he really?"

"Course not!" Cody sniffed, eyes watering, "He was upset but he said he thought he knew why. I only see him via Skype and phone calls anyway. I don't even feel like I'm with Ted anymore. I don't even….mind that he doesn't call me much as he used to."

"It's because you don't love him in the same way you once did," Layla said, "I know you do love him…."

"But he's not Josh," Mike said, "Cody….why are you so ashamed of being in love with Josh?"

"Because Josh would never want to be with me!" Cody said, tears falling from his blue eyes, "He's older, he's smaller, he's a twink. He knows too much of my secrets. And yes, truth is out. I've loved him. I always have. But he was too busy being a generic gay whore to notice me. And when he finally comes out with it that he likes me back….I'm too stupid to just take a huge fucking risk and just go for it! Even Teddy knew it and was OK WITH IT! GRRRR!"

He slammed his fists on the table and buried his head in his arms, body shaking with anger and frustration at himself.

"It's never too late," Layla said softly, rubbing the muscled back, "You're young. He's young. Still got years and years left."

"Too late," Cody was mumbling, "Too fucking late…"

"How?" asked Mike, "How? We play shows in Florida at least 3 times a year if not more! Go to Florida! See him! Trust me. He won't push you away…for fucks sake why can't the pair of you just fuck your principles and be with each other?"

"They're both as bad as each other," Layla said, "Amount of times I just want to smash their heads together. Both stubborn, both always want the last word….and then there's the small technicality…" her face turned pink.

Mike understood.

"Oh ha fucking ha, Lay," spat Cody, looking up, "You might think it's trivial but it's a big thing for me."

"I've been there," Mike shrugged.

"And look what happened when YOU were with him!" scoffed Cody.

"Does it matter that both of you are bottom?" Layla said, "Yes, I'm going to scare you and be a lady talking about gay sex stuff, I've heard enough over the years…anyway….I know most gays seem to prefer being slutty to soppy, but surely it's the same thing as straight people…if you're in love with the person you're shagging, the unimportant things don't matter?"

"Not…just that," Cody confessed, face red but now feeling honest and vulnerable to talk his feelings out, "I don't think I'm good enough for him…I always think he'd get bored of me and just get on Grindr behind my back. I fucking hate gay culture, and that fucking app makes me want to murder anyone who uses it."

"You were a scene slag too once," Layla said.

"Yeah, not proud Lay," Cody said, "Why does everyone assume all gay guys are just vapid sluts who don't care about anything other than how much cock or ass they can get in a day or night? Is it so disgusting to want to be with just one guy and grow old with him? If Teddy kicked my ass to the kerb…I couldn't go back on the scene again…I just couldn't…I'd be that forever alone loser who puts fucking ads in the paper!"

"But you're not alone!" Layla sighed, "To be honest Cody, you've tried too long to have your cake and eat it. Be in the model relationship with Ted and keep Josh as your friend…even when you first got with Ted and were gushing about how perfect he was, you were still going out with Josh on the scene, and being touchy feely with him, and still telling him every detail of yours and Ted's sex life. Why Cody? Why did you want to keep Josh so closely involved with your private life?"

"Because best friends tell each other what goes in their lives and are never afraid of being judged," Cody hit back.

"Do best friends make their best friends watch them have sex with their fiancés?" Mike challenged, knowing this would incense Cody.

"FUCK YOU!" bellowed Cody, so loudly and furiously that the entire hotel bar went quiet.

Layla gave Mike a withering look but she knew he had a major point. She couldn't believe it when she found out Cody had made Josh watch he and Ted have sex OUTSIDE in Little Rock, Arkensas earlier this year. And she just still couldn't get her head around why he did it.

"Why did you do that?" persisted Mike, "What was it? Wanting to let him see you naked or was it a statement. Saying 'you cant have me so watch and fap'?"

"I swear to fucking God Mizanin I will knock those veneers down your throat if you don't can your big mouth," Cody snarled, eyes glinting.

"And I'm right, cos it's written all over your face," Mike said, "Just go to Florida. Fuck knows he needs to get out that poison dwarf's house."

"Damned fucking right. I want a match! I want to kick that jugeared cunt's smug face right in the canvas!" snapped Cody, "Not like Damien and I will be doing much other than being Team Hell No's chew toys again, oh look more HILARIOUS moustache jokes. 'Cody's Moustache' Oh yeah REAL FUNNY and ORIGINAL!"

"Least it's getting you over, unlike me who doesn't get anything unless I dance or hit Aksana with my bum," Layla said.

* * *

As the weeks following his controversial birthday wore on, little Josh was trying harder than ever durig training and matches. He was so ashamed about allowing himself to be spiked and dateraped, not to mention making an arse of himself at the club that he was literally spending ninety per cent of his days in a gym, ring or going out for runs. It was earning him high praise from the trainers indeed, but all of them, yes even Bill DeMott, were telling him to not overdo it – because even in wrestling you can overkill it.

It was Wednesday night, two weeks into December and a live NXT house show had just ended. Josh had had a pretty long match with Leo Kruger where for once, he'd been allowed the win though it was a hard fought contest. He'd won by Layout.

Josh was now sat in the locker room, soaked in sweat and thirstily swigging from his water bottle. His black and white armband was still bearing a Susan G Komen ribbon badge even though October was now well in the past. He really liked this white and black attire on himself; when he saw Layla debut it on Smackdown a few months back with an awesome match with Alicia, he'd been bombarding her with texts asking if she'd got him his own version….when times were a bit happier.

Oliver Grey walked in, another man with him.

"Hey Joshy," said the English boy.

Josh these days, especially since his birthday, had become closer to Oliver than Jack recently. Oliver was definitely his best friend at developmental nowadays, followed closely by Jake Carter, who of course was also Layla's "rehab buddy".

"Hey," Josh said, getting up to hug Oliver, before turning to the other man with him. The other guy looked a touch older than Oliver, with long, shoulder-length, curly black hair and slightly prominent ears.

"Joshy, this is Ben," Oliver said.

"Hey," Josh said, offering his hand, "Are you…the new English signing?"

"Yup," replied the man, shaking it, "Ben Satterly. Call me Adrian. Adrian Neville."

He had a distinctive accent.

"Where are you from?" asked Josh.

"Newcastle," replied Adrian, "I'm replacing you..sorry dude."

"Don't worry, I knew that," Josh said, "Makes sense I suppose. English tag team and all that. Oli shouldn't keep having to carry me and we don't even match attires."

"Hey," Oliver said, rubbing the small man's back, "I'll miss working with you. And you carried me. Who always got the hot tag?"

"That's because you always wanted to be the face in distress," Josh said, "And isn't…Adrian a high flyer."

"Yeah," replied Adrian, "Dude, no hard feelings? I saw some of your tag matches on Youtube…you're quick."

"Too nice," Josh waived it aside, "I'm old, Oli needs a young and hungry partner. I'm just a veteran who's knocking about here for something to do."

"Joshy," Oliver admonished him, "That was an amazing match you just had with Leo."

"What Joel said," Adrian put in, "We can learn from vets like you, your chain grappling's awesome. And the arse-bumping is hilarious."

"He did it to Bray at a house show last week and Bray couldn't stop laughing," Oliver said, "Lucky he's got long hair really. Anyway Joshy we'll see you at tapings tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you..Adrian," Josh said.

"Nice to meet you too dude," replied the Geordie as he followed Oliver out.

Josh allowed himself a smile. Oliver was a distinct shade of pink throughout this small exchange and his eyes were constantly travelling up and down the figure of Adrian Neville. If Josh wasn't too off the mark, he'd say Oliver had a definite crush on his fellow Englishman. And that was just too cute. Josh made a note to quiz Oliver about it later. Would certainly take his mind of the pain in his heart, and the Cody-shaped hole.

* * *

Next day was of course show tapings in Orlando, and Josh was surprised to see when he arrived at Full Sail that he was down to lose to Jack in the first show.

Jack had not mentioned anything about this all week. In fact Jack had barely spoke to him all week. Josh supposed Jack was probably still pissed at him for getting shitfaced at his birthday and bringing some chump back to his precious home. After all Jack was pissed at Josh when he and Mike had that moment during the Miz TV host's week long stay. Oh well, Josh had to do it.

When it came to preparing for the match, Jack again had been pretty quiet, and was notably more aggressive. And Josh was starting to notice now, how er…limited Jack's ring ability really was. He thought maybe Cody was just being spiteful but Jack really didn't seem to know that many moves. Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, the jumping calf-kick, flapjack, the sloppy moonsault…as well as basic suplexes and body slams. Even Jack's submission holds consisted of the basic rear choke hold and occasionally a single-leg Boston crab. Josh knew he shouldn't knock anyone's offence when he just lifted all of his from Layla, but depending on his opponents he would change it up and was always keen to add more to his arsenal just in case. Second ring careers didn't get handed to everyone and the little man was keen to learn as much as he could.

He was finding this match practice frustrating. Jack just seemed to go where he pleased; there was no concept of telling a story, or getting in position, but yet he still expected Josh to sell his backbreaker and calf kick. Jack was Josh's friend but he was starting to lose patience. If he did this in the televised match Josh would have to put his foot down. He was not making himself look shit on TV because Jack couldn't be bothered.

Josh was stood in gorilla that night as Jack's Cher Lloyd theme played through the small arena of the university. He'd decided on what he called the "Super Lay" attire, the solid blue shorts and kickpads with white kneepads, white shoes and the red belt and trimmings, of course matched with the blue and red armband with 'JOSHY' in white script on it. He checked his kneebrace was tight and awaited his cue.

'Nasty Girl' sounded and he made his way out onto the stage, a look of steely determination on his face, ignoring the still-lukewarm reception he got as he strutted purposefully down the ramp, one hand on hip as always. He made his way through the ropes and walked across the ring to the opposite side for the pose, noticing Jack was regarding him like he was something he'd stepped in.

He posed on the ropes, flashing his perfect white teeth at the small crowd before deftly hopping onto the canvas to await the bell.

Jack perched on the ropes perpendicular to where Josh was stood, opening the first and second and making a snotty gesture with his hand.

"Get out of my ring commentary boy," he said, to a few boos.

"Hypocrite," Josh hit back.

Jack smirked and padded over, his smooth legs catching the light very nicely. But as far as Josh was concerned, even in this Dashing Cody Rhodes attire he was no Cody. Josh went to lock up but Jack shoved him away, sending him flat on his ass. With a scowl Josh sprang up and made to knee Jack in the midriff but Jack dodged and grabbed him by the head, sending him flat on his face so hard that Josh almost broke his nose.

Jack rolled him over and covered him but a pissed off Josh threw his arm up hard before the one count. Josh then grabbed Jack and forced the younger man around into a small package, which took some doing surprisingly, and even then Jack refused to touch the mat with his shoulders. Josh broke it and got to his feet, before whipping Jack into the ropes and took a run up, landing a somewhat messy clothesline. And then another when Jack ran at him again. Josh then followed with a couple of his backspin kicks and then went running to the turnbuckle for the 'LOL' springboard crossbody, but Jack was in totally the wrong place so he changed direction so he was behind Jack, and grabbed the younger man's head, pulling him to the mat in an Edge-O-Matic move before dropping his elbow to Jack's chest. How Josh wished he could use Eve's booty pop moonsault to really mock his opponent/friend right now. Why was Jack deliberately miscommunicating with him?

On and on this sloppy match went, Jack spending his time showboating and only hitting dull, basic offence on him. But he was hitting hard. Josh had to keep using his arsenal of nifty roll-ups to try and keep on the pace. Their time was running out. Jack hit him with a messy-looking flapjack and then decided to smash his face into the mat a few times for good measure. He was getting boos, and Josh could hear a very small portion of the crowd chanting the dreaded phrase….

"You can't wrestle!"

"You can't wrestle!"

"You can't wrestle!"

Josh was practically carrying Jack in this hideous bout, and he just wanted it to be over. He ran at Jack, taking him down with a fireman carry and then barrel rolling through in Layla's signature move. 1,2,…kickout.

He tapped Jack's leg 3 times which was they had agreed was the signal for time to finish the match. Jack trapped his arms in between his smooth legs…after Josh practically leaned over to allow him to do this and shifted his body to put Josh into a crucifix pin…one, two, three.

'Swagger Jagger' resumed playing as Jack's hand was raised in victory.

Once Josh was backstage, he ignored Jack completely and went to find either Oliver or Jake. He would much rather speak to one of them right now after the way Jack just behaved out there. What had Josh done to deserve that?

But instead he was greeted with the stern figure of Dusty Rhodes.

"Care to explain that?" the large blonde man spat.

"What?" Josh asked.

"That sloppy mess?" Dusty continued, "That was a clusterfuck out there, what were you two playing at?"

"ME?!" cried Josh, "Ask Jack! I was carrying his ass out there! I tried my freakin best out there but he wasn't having it!"

"I get that you're having personal problems right now but there's no reason to bring them out to the ring in front fans who've paid!" Dusty went on.

Josh couldn't hack this. He'd just tried his utmost out there with a really unco-operative opponent who was supposed to be his friend. And now he was having his own performance torn apart by the father of the man whose very name made Josh's heart ache. Someone who Josh often saw as a father figure himself.

Dusty's battle-scarred face softened when he saw just how upset and crushed the small colourfully-clad man looked at his words.

"Josh," he said, checking the other trainers were out of earshot, "Did you want to talk…because I know what this is all about. I might be an old man but I'm not stupid."

"Yeah…thank you sir," Josh said, eyes filling with tears. This was the closest thing he'd get to Cody right now.

Dusty led him into a side room so they could talk alone.

"I had a call from my boy last night," he went on, "He was in absolute fits. Told me about what happened on your birthday…"

"Oh….he knows what an ass I made of myself then," Josh sighed, head in his hands, "Lay told him then."

"He's worried sick," Dusty said, "I know he's been a stubborn little douche to you for ages but…he was real upset. What happened between you two, you were basically like another son to me for years?"

"I er…" Josh really didn't want to confess to the Hall of Famer, the American Dream and one of his trainers, Dusty Rhodes, as well as the man he'd grown to love as a father figure during the last five years, that he, Josh was hopelessy in love with his youngest son who was engaged to another son of a Hall Of Famer.

"Did you know Cody's called his engagement off with Ted?" Dusty asked.

"WHAT?!" cried Josh, "Since when?"

"About a fortnight ago," Dusty said, "Because….Josh..oh man, dunno why he talked to me when his mother is so much better at this than I am…he doesn't feel it for Ted as much."

Josh;s heart began to pound. What? Did this mean….?

"I'm just saying," Dusty said, "I'm here if you need any help or just..you know..you've eaten Thanksgiving dinner with my family. And I know how hard you've been working. Trust me, Bill knows it, Ricky knows it, Sara knows it. Korpela's going to pay for that because he not only let you and himself down, he's let the company down because it hasn't made us look good. We might be developmental out here but there's no excuses for performances like that. I could see you were getting really frustrated with him out there and you tried your damndest to make the match work."

"Thanks..pop," Josh said. Yeah, he called Dusty that. He had done for ages. Well to be as close as he was to Cody he couldn't not be welcomed into the Rhodes/Runnels clan at some point.

"Then come here," Dusty said, and he gave the small man a hug, "I just hope you and my boy can sort yourselves out soon enough because this has gone on since you signed your developmental contract."

"I know," sniffled Josh, "I hate that you've ended up being caught up in it all."

* * *

_**FLASH BACK: At a photo studio sometime in 07. When that black and white photo of young!Cody with Dusty was taken.**_

"_Come on Joshy," Cody said eagerly as he put the car into park._

"_Can't think why you needed me here," complained the small spiky haired commentator, "I'm not a second generation wrestler!"_

"_So?" Cody said, "You're my best friend and it would mean a lot to me to have you here. Perfect time to introduce you to Dad."_

"_I know your dad very well already!" complained Josh, "Apart from the obvious, we sometimes call taped FCW shows together!"_

"_But not as my bestie," Cody said obstinately, "Stop dragging your feet!"_

_Josh really couldn't understand why Cody was making such a big thing of this when Josh knew damn well who Dusty Rhodes was and had worked alongside him on many occasions, but hey, if it made his young friend happy then Josh was OK with that. As they made their towards the studio, Josh checked his jean pockets for the important things. The Slam book in one side; cigarettes in the other._

"_We left so early and even with your grandma driving we're still the first ones here," he complained._

"_So?" Cody said, still obstinate as ever, "Don't want to make a bad impression, we're not Orton who just does what he likes, when he likes."_

"_Just last week you were commenting on his ass," Josh reminded him._

"_And just last week you were telling me that big fat Miz wasn't bad looking," hit back Cody._

"_Well…if he lost 50 pounds he might be," Josh shrugged, "Least that brat Korpela isn't here. Last time you saw him, I thought he was going to cry you burned him so hard."_

"_He wastes my time," Cody replied, "Just existing."_

_Josh shook his head and then gave a huge yawn. He';d not had much sleep last night. And neither had Cody. It had been the usual night out, checking out the local talent of the town they had Raw in, and both boys (well who wouldn't turn down two pretty young things like Josh and Cody?) had managed to find a hot one night stand each. _

"_Tired boy?" Cody remarked as Josh hopped onto an empty oil barrel to light his cig._

_Josh nodded._

"_CUDDLE TIME!" Cody grinned, grabbing the small man who squeaked in protest._

"_I'll fall off!" complained Josh as the younger man's muscled, toned arms wrapped around him. Cody was such a great hugger._

"_Don't be such a shortie then," smirked Cody._

"_Meanie," pouted Josh, "You're not yawning. Means you had a shit night."_

"_No, I'm younger and need less sleep," his young friend replied, "And…cos he fucked me through that mattress I just passed out once I was done."_

"_Details?" asked Josh._

"_26, does some boring finance job, and likes his bottoms young and submissive, I dunno," shrugged Cody, "I wasn't interested in his life story with a body like that. Thought I wasn't gonna be able to sit this morning, he tore me apart. Fucking amazing."_

"_If your dad heard you now," smirked Josh._

"_Come on then Joshy, your turn," Cody said, folding his arms in the stylish black tee he'd picked for the shoot._

"_Just a courier, didn't say who for," Josh said, "3 different positions. Beat that bitch."_

"_Bent over the bed and fucked until I sprayed it white, quality not quantity bitch," hit back Cody, "He even wasked me if I was into topping when he got my boxers down…"_

"_As if," smirked Josh._

"_Why not? You saying I couldn't deliver?" teased Cody, "Seen how hung I am?"_

_Yes Josh had. Well the bulge in his trunks hinted at it, and Cody's constant boasting about how (apparently) well endowed he was._

"_Can it….your dad's just shown up," hissed Josh._

_The large figure of Dusty Rhodes was ambling towards them. Cody practically ran over to greet his father before leading him over, a huge dopey grin on his pretty face. Josh hated himself for always thinking this but looking at them together, he did wonder how Cody was born when there was no resemblance between dad and son at all in his eyes._

"_Hi Mathews, what you doing here?" Dusty said, in his distinct, heavy accent._

"_Er…" Josh was his shy childhood self again as he tended to be when faced with wrestling legends._

"_Cos he's my best friend Dad, and I want him here," Cody said, almost pouting._

* * *

Josh had felt very silly when Cody had formally introduced him as his 'best friend' to someone who already knew him and worked with him, but he couldn't help but feel a glowing sense of pride. Day in and day out, Cody to Josh, was just, well, Cody, his bestie and partner in crime, them against the rest of the locker room. Sometimes Josh forgot that he was best friends with the son of the American Dream so being introduced by Cody to Dusty (who played along with it for his eager young son's benefit) made Josh feel rather honoured. Especially when Josh was invited to the family home for Thanksgiving as Cody hadn't got a 'date' for the occasion. That was when Josh had met Cody's siblings (apart from Goldust, obviously who Josh saw regularly) and mother. Most of them thought Josh was Cody's boyfriend….and looking back these years later, Josh had remembered Cody treating him like he was. Being touchy-feely with him in front of the family and playing the perfect host. Cody could be so sweet, and genuinely was, well, Josh always though so….unless he didn't like you.

* * *

Well, as most people were unsurprised by, the world did not end on December the 21st, and Christmas promptly came and went (far too quickly for most of the superstars and divas' tastes) and soon, it was 2013.

It was roughly mid-January, and in a rental, the usual three figures of Daniel Bryan, who seemed to be metamorphosing more and more by the day into a bearded collie with his huge beard and shaggy mop of hair; an unusually subdued Ryback, and a still-forlorn Cody Rhodes.

Daniel was on driver's duty as per usual, and as soon as they were on the freeway, Ryback's now familiar-snores emanating from the rear seat, Daniel decided to quiz his desperately-sad-looking moustached road buddy. He'd heard hearsay from the locker room these past few weeks about something happening to Mathews in Florida but thinking it was none of his business, decided not to question it. Mainly because he had his own private personal crisis to deal with. But that was for another time.

"So what's the resolution this year?" asked Daniel, "You certainly kept to last year's, you're a different guy almost."

Cody shrugged

"I dunno," he mumbled.

"While the beast in the back is asleep," Daniel said, "And we got ages to drive…..I got stuff I wanna talk to you about too."

"Oh?" asked Cody, still staring at his phone idly. The lock screen was one of Josh's NXT publicity photos, in bright blue and white attire including a cute hooded matching jacket, again deliberately aping Layla's WWE website picture. Daniel noticed this.

"Thought you'd have Ted," he remarked, but the look Cody shot him at those words suggested that he'd put his foot right in it.

"Suppose you haven't heard," Cody said, "Teddy and I are no longer engaged."

"Since when?" asked a gobsmacked Daniel. That might explain why Cody was so down these days; "Is it because of his injuries or the distance thing?"

"No," Cody said, "I've….fallen for someone else."

"Wonder who?" Daniel said with a slight grin, "No need to justify yourself to me Codeman. Your lock screen says it all. And I know your passcode. Any idiot could see that you and Josh blatantly want one another…when I first signed I assumed you were dating."

"Doesn't help when every fucking superstar, diva or crew member says that!" complained Cody.

"I don't get it," replied Daniel, "Good looking guy like you…could have anyone he wanted. No disrespect to Deebo but if you wanted Josh so much why spend 5 years with him?"

"Not as simple as that!" Cody snapped, "Do you not think I've not gone through every fucking what if in my head? And do you not think it may have been because I didn't think he'd be into me at all? So what if I spend ages in front of a mirror….maybe I want him to notice me as something other than his well, ex-best friend."

"I'm not good at this advice stuff," Daniel said, "And after what's been happening in my life, I'd be a hypocrite."

Now Cody was genuinely intrigued. Anything to take his mind off the little spikyhaired munchkin on his lock screen and in his thoughts and dreams most days.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Daniel looked downcast as he braked while they stopped at a red light.

"Well," he began, his face slightly pink (or what could be seen underneath his mop of hair and Schnauzer-esque beard), "I dunno how best to word it…."

Cody got a slight smile going on. He had a feeling he knew what Daniel was about to tell him.

"Ever wondered why I picked you, Ted and Josh as road buddies where possible," the bearded former World Heavyweight Champion said.

"Because we are flawless company?" smirked Cody.

"No, be serious Codeman, this is big," Daniel said as the lights turned green, "I dunno how best to say it so I'll just come right out with it…I've been seeing someone else behind Brie's back for a while now."

"Huh?" Cody raised his eyebrows, "And I'm guessing it's not her sister."

"Oh no," Daniel said, "Not even close. I er….I'm bi, Codeman, is what I'm trying to say."

"I knew it," Cody said, "And now I'm gonna guess the next bombshell is that it's a high profile guy. Punk? Cena?"

"Punk's not my type," Daniel said, "And I value my balls too much to go there with John. Randy might castrate me."

"So the golden power couple are back on track then, fascinating," snarked Cody, "Still a pair of predatory old queens in my book. So c';mon Danny boy, out with it."

"That's what he calls me, funnily enough," Daniel said, "Danny boy. Not eighteen seconds…."

Cody's jaw could have hit the floor of the rental.

"Wait….you and…Sheamus?" he gasped.

"Yup," Daniel nodded.

"How long?" demanded Cody.

"Since we had our title feud last year," Daniel confessed, "Been trying to keep it under wraps cos I don't want Brie finding out. It's like….an addiction. I just thought…what's it like being with a guy…and when I found out Stephen was going to take my title from me…I dunno what it is about him.."

"He's got a hot body, great smile," Cody said, "The accent, the roughneck thing….I'd let Sheamus wear me like a sleeve."

"Do you have to be so crass," Daniel said, shaking his head, "I think…I'm in love with him Codeman. That's why I had to talk to someone about it."

"You know I'm gonna ask for details," Cody said, and he almost reached into the back of the car to get his old frameless 'Off Duty glasses' out but the thought was too painful because it was one of his cute little isms he used to do with Josh.

"And I know what details," Daniel said, "I'm the smaller guy. And if I do say so myself, I have a cute butt. Draw your own conclusions."

"Thought so, he's too big and manly, and plus you just sassed me as only a bottom boy can," smirked Cody, "You'd make a hot bottom anyway…you got curves and a booty."

Daniel chuckled.

"Make me sound like some Hooters hoochie mama," he said, "I know I can tell you everything. Do you know the main reason The Ryback picked us was because of the same thing…he and I have talked a lot too…I was the first person he told about his one night with Maddox at Hell In A Cell. He's not bi though, he is totally gay. But I'll let him tell you more."

"Can you tell me more about sex with a hot Irish hunk?" grinned Cody.

"I suppose, but no fapping," smirked Daniel, "Oh man….first time we did it...remember that time Ted came out with us while you stayed and hung out with Josh, and you called to check up on him?"

"Yeah….no fucking way," Cody said, "How did it…happen?"

"Well you know how he likes his Guinness," Daniel said, "I was the only one to stay up with him so it eventually was just us, and we just got talking. Next thing we were making out. And he invited me up to his room for more beer…and I ended up on the bed getting my ass virginity taken. Fuck it was wild. So different from anything I'd ever done before…came like a fucking fountain too."

"Clearly he's a good top," grinned Cody, "And you're tough enough to take the initial pain too."

"Really? At first I thought it was the most painful thing I'd ever taken, even after Ring Of Honour," Daniel said, "But then…fuck….I turned into a whore! Total mess. And then I just kept meeting up with him for more and more. We even did it backstage at Mania after the 18 seconds thing. AJ had to distract some of the road agents while we found somewhere to do it."

"Fuck…so when did it turn into a serious thing?" asked Cody.

"When Nikki and Brie left," Daniel said, "More time on the road with Sheamus than Brie…I dropped the L bomb in about August…and it was when I was cumming too. But then he said it back. It does feel awesome to finally talk about it."

"Wow," Cody said, exhaling, "The things that go on under your nose and you don't even realise."

"You don't have to know everything that goes on here," Daniel said, "You've got your own career and life as well."

"I bet there's more couples on the roster and…." All of a sudden Cody's barrier's just broke and he dissolved into heartrending sobs.

"Hey, c'mon man, it'll work out," Daniel said, hastily indicating and pulling the rental over. He guessed that the talking of other roster couples topic was a hair trigger for the memories of what Cody used to do with Josh. Daniel switched the engine off and leaned over to rub the shaking shoulders.

"How? How will it?" snapped Cody.

"Why not go out there?" suggested Daniel, "Talk to him? Your dad's always out there, he could swing it for you."

A muffled combo of grunts and grumbles announced Ryback stirring in the back.

"What's goin on?" he rumbled.

"He's upset," Daniel hissed, "Think he's just having a..moment. Hey…would a hug help?"

Cody nodded and allowed the smaller, bearded man to hug him as he bawled into Daniel's chest.

* * *

**:'(**

**Poor baby…..he's so cut up I just want to hug him and never let go. This chapter was very Josh/Cody-centred but obviously there's all the fallout to deal with, and next chapter we will be back on NXT and seeing what Briley's in for after his indiscretions. Hate that he got culled but it just means his story will come to a close before the rest.**

**Brad – what a delightful bastard he's turning out to be. And evil!Justin is back. Leopards never change their spots was the theme here…or for that part of the story.**

**A hint of a new pairing in store….young Oliver may not be so devastated by being cheated on as he seems to have eyes for his new tag partner (and British Ambition did make an awesome team before Oliver got sidelined with the Layla injury : ()**

**And yes, I have brought Sheaniel into the fray after announcing them in "I'm Not Jealous, I Think". Kyle introduced me to that pairing and despite hirsute guys not normally being my thing, Sheamus and DB make a hot pairing…DB might look like a bearded collie in red these days, but he's got a hot body, all curves and cute bum.**

**This was mostly solely done by me but obviously Kyle's contributions are the new pairings and Brad's character in general. I hope I've at least attempted to write Brad as well as he does here.**

**This chapter served mainly to add more backstory and emphasise just how close Josh and Cody's friendship was, and involving Dream was the key factor as obviously he's the only link between them at the moment because he works as a trainer at NXT.**

**Please let me (us) know what you think! xx**


End file.
